Legend of Korra: the Day of Humanity
by Canada Cowboy
Summary: Modern, AU. Asami, the engineering genius and heiress to Future Industries. Bolin, the former street urchin barely eking out a living with his foster family. Opal, an excitable but sheltered young lady finally getting a chance to see the world. Korra, an autistic water bender with a special talent. On the Day of Humanity, these 4 paths will cross with remarkable consequences.
1. The New Graduate

After a long hiatus, I'm back with another fic. This one is similar to "Avatar: the Journey of Life" which is a modern, AU, slice-of-life fic. Just like that fic, bending will exist in this universe, but the Avatar will not. I'm also taking inspiration from a Hong Kong TV series, but most events will stick fairly close to Korra canon. I want to thank **Kelev** , **Wildstar93** , and **SaoirseParisa** for assisting me in the planning of this fic. The intention is to go at a fairly slow pace for the first few chapters, while I try to establish each character's background and using subtle symbolism along the way. It will get quicker later on, but it won't be for another few chapters.

Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own the Legend of Korra.

* * *

Stepping into this boardroom inside this high-rise office building would make any person nervous. Seated around the large table in the centre were at least a dozen corporate executives, all of whom with their files, laptops, and phones laid out on the surface. The individuals chatted amongst themselves, exchanging crucial financial information or the latest market trends. And in the front of the room was a heavyset man with greying hair and a similarly coloured beard, his intelligent eyes scanning the people around. With an air of authority in his tone, he beckoned the crowd to attention, asking them to focus on the front.

But for Asami Sato, this was both an exciting and intimidating moment. Born to the wealthy Sato family, Asami was an heiress in every sense of the word. Her father was Hiroshi Sato, the heavyset man addressing the crowd in the boardroom. Every step of her life, Asami had been training for this moment. It did not hurt that she exhibited a great interest in engineering, business, and hand's-on research since she was young. So to finally get to this moment, Asami truly felt she had come full circle.

"She has two Bachelor's degrees in engineering and business, and recently finished her MBA at the University of Ba Sing Se," Hiroshi announced. Turning his head to the door, he declared with great pride, "Please welcome my daughter, Asami Sato!"

Asami blushed as she marched into the room, finally addressing the board of directors for the first time. She actually met a few of them in person, but that was in a different setting and capacity. Now, instead of being just Hiroshi's daughter, Asami was about to become part of the brains behind Future Industries. With the members of the board giving her encouraging smiles, Asami could only hope everything she learned throughout her schooling would pay off!

"From this day forward, Asami will be part of the decision-making team. She will be in charge of our expansion efforts, reviewing all our departments and reporting directly to me," Hiroshi explained, flipping through his set of notes, "This also includes working with our subsidiary, Varrick Industries, on what new transport and shipping options there may be."

Hiroshi glanced over to his left, where a man dressed in a bright blue suit sat at the front of the table. Iknik Blackstone Varrick was a shipping magnate from the Southern Water Tribe who merged his company with Future Industries over twenty years ago. Now working closely with Hiroshi and Future Industries, Varrick often brought a flair for dramatics and eccentricities with his ideas. "Great to work with you, Asami," Varrick stated, waving his arms dramatically, "If you ever have trouble with new ideas, just let me know. I always have a plate of hot peppers ready and I'll let you hang upside down in my office too."

Asami cocked an eyebrow at Varrick, not sure whether she should be disgusted or intrigued. "I think I'll pass, thank you," the engineer responded. Taking a deep breath, she focused back on the board members. Calming the butterflies in her stomach, she spoke in as confident a tone as possible, "Thank you for this opportunity. I will do my best and I won't let any of you down. My father made this company great, and I intend to make it even better."

Again, the board members applauded politely. While Asami kept a smile on her face, her mind continued swirling with various thoughts about her role in the company. "To assist Asami, I am doing some shuffling within the departments, both in terms of personnel and budget," Hiroshi continued, flipping through his notes once more, "Here is what I am proposing."

As her father went through his plan on moving things around, Asami thought back to all the things that she went through to get her in this spot. Contrary to the popular stereotype about heiresses to vast fortunes, Asami never saw herself as haughty or materialistic. Instead, she was always gracious and thankful, displaying kindness and openness to all those around her. Even though she could have just stayed at Future Industries throughout her life, Asami chose not to take the easy way out. She challenged herself by applying to the most prestigious universities, doing a double major in two difficult subjects of business and engineering, and even going to graduate school. And even with that, Asami insisted on doing an internship on her own rather than relied on Future Industries. All these things gave Asami some perspective in her life, which let her develop the traits of grit, hard work, and perseverance.

"And to assist Asami in easing into her role, I've especially hired an assistant to help her with her work," Hiroshi added. That snapped Asami back to attention, as her father turned to her. All this time, Asami was standing slightly behind and to the left of Hiroshi, visible to the board members but still slightly blocked by Hiroshi. Now, with Hiroshi leaning right, it made Asami that much more visible. "I've looked around for a while now, but after consulting with Varrick, we came to a conclusion and decided to make this hire. Varrick, will you do the honours?"

"Yes, thank you, Hiroshi," Varrick stated, standing up from his seat, "This hire came from one of my old connections. You realize when I was younger, I actually thought about joining the circus, right? I didn't want to go to university after high school. I said to myself, why waste my time reading all these books about these things that I'm probably never going to run into for the rest of my life? It was during this time that…"

"Uh, Varrick, not meaning to be rude, but can we get to the point?" Hiroshi requested, pointing at the watch strapped onto his left wrist, "We were going to introduce an assistant for Asami when she starts her work?"

"Hey, I'm getting there. You can't rush the progress, alright?" Varrick snapped with a huff. The entire board of directors stared incredulously at Varrick as he explained how he met someone who wanted to run away to the circus with him, only to finally settle both their dreams down and went to school. "That person was Suyin Bei Fong, and we ended up going to college together. She married an architect and settled down in Zaofu, and now her daughter is walking in her footsteps. When I asked Suyin if she knew anyone who could help Asami, that was the first suggestion. So please welcome Asami's new assistant, all the way from Zaofu, Opal Bei Fong."

Just then, another young woman entered into the boardroom. She has shoulder-length black hair styled in a bob cut, wore a green dress shirt, and carried a small clipboard under her arm. What stood out the most were her eyes, which were bright green. "Hi, I'm Opal," she greeted the group in a meek, polite voice, "Thanks for having me here."

Feeling relaxed by her presence, Asami reached out to who would become her assistant. "I'm Asami Sato. Looks like we'll be working with each other a lot in the future," she stated, shaking the hand of the Zaofu native, "I've heard a bit about you from Chief Bei Fong. Your mom is her sister, so that means you are her niece?"

Opal nodded. But before she could say more, Hiroshi brought everyone's attention back to him again. "With Opal now working with Asami, we can begin some of the newer projects we have in mind," he described, asking everyone to flip to the appropriate page, "One of the major ones we will get into involves Varrick and his shipping. As you know, Republic City's piers are getting full, with more cargo and freight being delivered than ever before. In order to get all our products out to the world, we have to open some new shipping lines. Here is the latest update…"

"Let's focus on what my dad has to say first. We'll talk a bit later," Asami whispered to Opal. With that, the two young women slipped past Hiroshi to take seats at the back of the large boardroom table. With so many new things happening, this could be quite the adventure in the making for both Asami and Opal.

* * *

"That's quite an introduction you got there, Asami," Opal commented as the ladies marched into Asami's new office. After Hiroshi adjourned the meeting, Asami was brought to her new workspace, located a few floors below the boardroom. The shine of the fresh paint, the smell of the new furniture, and even the slight breezes coming in from the ajar window all made it a welcoming sign for Asami. It was almost like the office wanted this new start to be as successful for the heiress as possible, something Asami would put to heart.

"Thanks, although your introduction isn't that bad either," Asami responded. The office itself had two rooms, with a smaller outer room that was more for sorting documents and files, and the larger inner room for meetings and discussions. Opal was assigned to the outside room, but chose to enter the larger room with Asami to see what she could help Asami with. "So how did it feel to be the lone air bender in a family of earth benders and metal benders?"

"Actually, make that earth benders, metal benders, and non-benders," Opal corrected her superior, "My father Baatar and my oldest brother Baatar Junior are both non-benders. My mom, my other older brother Huan, and my two younger brothers Wei and Wing are earth benders and metal benders. I'm the only air bender of my family, and that's because my dad is half earth and half air. It took a lot of convincing from my aunt Lin before my mom allowed me to come to Republic City to learn air bending from Master Tenzin Anil."

"Well, he's Vice President Anil now. But yes, it does feel like everyone's been calling him Master Tenzin for so long that the name stuck," Asami remarked, thinking about the greatest air bender alive right now. Tenzin Anil was the youngest son of Aang Anil, who was the greatest air bender of his generation. Tenzin had spent decades researching and teaching Air Nomad culture and philosophy, and was a professor at Republic City University for many years before he became President Raiko's running mate. Through her years in Republic City, Asami's family befriended Tenzin's family, and even today Asami was very close with Tenzin's children. "You realize your aunt Lin is close friends with Tenzin, right? Your mom should have no worries."

As if right on cue, the Bei Fong sisters slipped into the office. Despite their familial relation, Lin and Suyin were different as night and day. Lin, the older and taller of the two, had on her police uniform, her arms crossed over her chest and a stern look on her face. The two scars on her cheek only made her look even more uncompromising, something that struck fear to even the most strong-willed. On the other hand, Suyin, the younger one by six years, had a warm smile and friendly eyes. Her relaxed stance and casual clothing made her look more like a soccer mom than a powerful leader. "Enjoying your first day, Opal?" Suyin asked her daughter.

"Mom, Aunt Lin," Opal greeted the siblings, trotting over to pull both into a hug, "It's been okay so far, and just talking with Asami it sounds like it'll be great working with her. But we haven't actually started doing anything yet, so…"

As Opal trailed off, Asami and Suyin chuckled. "Don't worry, she'll keep you busy," Suyin responded. Turning to Asami, she dipped her head slightly at the lone non-bender in the room. "I can't thank you, Hiroshi, and Varrick enough for having Opal here. I know I've been a bit restrictive on Opal when she was younger, but I'm glad she's finding her place. Just thinking about the arguments I had with Lin about Opal air bending is enough to make me go crazy!"

Another round of chuckles could be heard, and this time even the hardened police chief had to interject. "Suyin, I told you back then that Opal should make decisions based on what she feels is best for her. She shouldn't do something because it'll make someone else happy," Lin chided her younger sister, "I stand by my past words, and judging now, I think she's just fine."

"That's only because I pressured you into letting her stay with you when you wanted her to learn air bending from Tenzin. If Opal had any problems finding an apartment when Varrick hired her, I would have asked you to get involved again," Suyin retorted. Placing an arm on her daughter's shoulder, she continued, "I'll stick around until after the dinner party celebrating Future Industries' anniversary, but I'll be heading back to Zaofu after that. You take good care of yourself when I'm gone, okay? If there are any problems, you know who to turn to for help."

Opal nodded, but it was Lin who got in the next word. "Asami, your father has been telling me about your company's forty-fifth anniversary party. He said it will take place at the convention centre, and government officials will be invited," the police chief regurgitated the details aloud, "I've spoken with some of the government ministers and they seem to want their own security to be present for that day. I've already assigned some officers to assist, but the Minister of Defence and Public Safety wants to evaluate the area anyway. Since the party will be in less than a week, are you able to drop by during the inspections?"

Asami rolled her eyes. While she had been away from Republic City most of the past few years, she knew enough about the Minister of Defence and Public Safety to realize what type of person he was. "Yes, I'll drop by during the inspections, although we both know how unsavoury that guy is," she mumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

Lin nodded. "He is a slimy guy, I'll give you that. But because he's in charge of the military and any preparation of emergencies, there's not a lot I can do. Even though General Iroh Sozin is a close friend of ours, his hands are tied too, unless President Raiko can overrule him," Lin stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "For now, we'll just do as he says. If there are so many high-ranking officials attending your father's ceremony, then there's no way we can get rid of him."

From beside Lin, Opal and Suyin glanced nervously at each other. From that description alone, it sounded like this Minister would be a handful, and most likely someone that Opal would be wise to steer away from. "Do you want me to attend the inspection with you, Asami?" Opal asked, her eyebrows creasing significantly in concern.

Asami waved a hand at the air bender. "I think I can handle this. It'll be a good test for me when I start dealing with more government departments to get regulatory approvals for things like the piers," the engineer replied. Shuffling through some files, she showed Opal her set of notes from the meeting. "Don't forget that my dad and Varrick both want to open up some new shipping lines for our goods, and the only way we can do that is by getting government approval. If I tick off this guy, it won't look good for us in front of his colleagues."

Opal bit her lower lip. First day on the job and already a challenging task was before her. A few minutes ago, she was even commenting whether Asami could keep her busy enough. But now, it felt almost overwhelming to know that government officials would be attending a huge celebration for Future Industries' forty-fifth anniversary ceremony. Having grown up in Zaofu all her life, Opal would be the first to admit that, with the exception of her air bending training in Republic City, she was not the biggest world traveler. But now, it felt like her eyes were being opened by force, and the prospect both excited and intimidated her.

"You know what? I think we should leave these two be for now," Suyin's voice snapped everyone out of their thoughts. The younger Bei Fong sister turned to Lin, tilting her head to the direction of the door. "Lin, they probably have a lot to do to get started, so we shouldn't bother them. You can check back in with Asami later on in the day, if need be."

Lin and Suyin bade Opal goodbye, leaving her in the office with Asami to stew in their thoughts. These two women in their mid-twenties were now part of a larger organization, and if it meant making this celebration a success, they must do what it took to plan it right.

* * *

"That's all the deliveries today, guys," a middle-aged man with white hair and long sideburns called out to his staff. Being the owner of a small logistics firm, Toza Cho had been in business for almost twenty-five years. Being the strong earth bender that he was, Toza weathered all sorts of hardships and challenges, including economic recessions and attacks from the Triads. But now, looking at his shop, he realized that things might not look so good.

"Hey Yung, were you able to collect all the amounts owed to us from last month?" Toza asked, turning his head to the man seated behind a barely standing desk in the small office. Yung Lui was as different from Toza as night was from day. While the earth bender was gruff, blunt, and uncompromising, Yung was gentle, caring, and unassuming. It didn't hurt that Yung was a biracial air bender of United Earth States and Air Nomad descent, but some always wondered how two people of such contrasting backgrounds could work together for so long.

"Yeah, we're still shy a couple thousand," Yung responded. He preened his jet black hair with his loose hands, while his green eyes pooled with worry. "I think this month we're going to be short again. Unless we can hire some civil collector to help us, I don't know how we can collect from those deadbeat clients. Are we meeting expenses so far?"

Toza clacked his tongue. "If you include our salaries, utilities fees, and gas money, we'll be barely able to pay rent," he murmured, scratching his white sideburns, "Not to mention you and I both have mouths to feed, although I'm glad they're old enough to at least contribute financially to both home and business."

Yung managed to crack a smile. It was no secret that part of the reason the two very different men bonded was that they both took in orphans to raise as their own. Toza took in two brothers of fire and earth heritage, while Yung took in a younger boy of air and earth heritage. The children had been with them through thick and thin, sometimes helping out with the work in the midst of their schooling. So to see the company in such dire shape, Yung truly worried about their future. "At least they're still doing okay, right?"

The chatters from two enthusiastic voices broke Toza's attention. Striding into the small office were two young men, both of muscular build and sporting bright green eyes. The younger of the two, a darker-skinned teen with an undercut hairstyle named Kai Fong, glanced over and greeted the two older adults. "Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Kai asked.

Yung greeted his foster child back. "Hey Kai, we're just talking about what's going on with the business so far," he replied, gently closing the account books and placing down his pen. Yung first brought Kai into his life almost six years ago, when the latter was twelve years old. Something about their shared heritage of half earth and half air and their air bending skills allowed them to bond, and soon Yung granted the right to be Kai's foster father. "The economy is tight this year, and we have to do what we can to keep this company going," he explained.

"Hey, no worries," the older of the two green-eyed teens piped up, his lips stretching into an infectious smile, "I'm sure things will turn around. The United Republic has always turned around when times go bad, so what makes you think it'll be different this time?"

"Oh, I'm glad you can stay positive even through these difficult times, Bolin," Toza responded, crossing his arms and pursing his lips. Like Kai, Bolin Zheng was born to a father from the United Earth States. But instead of having an Air Nomad mother, Bolin's mother was from the Fire Nation. Bolin and his fire bending older brother were taken in by Toza when the former was twelve, and due to their shared earth bending skills, Toza was able to mentor Bolin in many different techniques. "But I think it won't be over anytime soon, not with this economy."

"Well, Pabu sure isn't worried, and if Pabu's not worried, then I don't think we should be either," Bolin exclaimed. Just then, a furry fire ferret climbed out from the inside of Bolin's brown jacket and stared cutely at the group. Bolin befriended the creature before Toza became his foster parent, and had been a part of this family since. "Isn't that right, Pabu?" Bolin cooed, pulling out the fire ferret and giving him a tight snuggle.

Everybody, including the usually unyielding Toza, chuckled at Bolin. It was always like Bolin to find the silver lining in every dark cloud, a trait that he managed to pass on to Kai as well. As the two youngsters took their turns with Pabu, Yung and Toza returned to the books at hand. "So if we don't balance the books, are we out of business for good?" Toza queried.

Yung shook his head. "It's either that, or we're not paying rent. We were already late for the last two months, and the landlord has made his fair share of angry phone calls to us," the air bender reported, "Unless we find a way to turn the business around, we're kind of stuck."

"And you can probably expect some uniformed individuals coming to your door, asking you to pack your bags and leave," another voice chimed in from the doorway. All four people shot their heads up to see the emotionless face of a tall fire bender in a police uniform staring back at them. "I really hope I'm not one of those to evict you, but at this rate it might happen."

"Come on, Mako. You won't do that to your own family, will you?" Bolin responded, his grin still crossing his face. Unlike his younger brother, the fire bending Mako was a much more serious individual. He rarely ever cracked a joke, and took every job he had very seriously. He was fortunate enough to enrol himself in a police academy after graduating high school, and had been a police officer with the local police force for just shy of five years. "Even though you're busy with police patrols, at least you're making time to come by to make sure we're doing okay. At least that means you still have a heart, right?" Bolin suggested.

"First off, the only family I have are you and Toza. You're my brother, and Toza is our foster parent. Yung and Kai are legally a separate family from us, even though we've always been close. Second, I still live with you and Toza, so it's kind of hard for me not to come back here," Mako pointed out, lifting a new finger each time a new point was raised, "You don't have the luxury of finishing college the way I did, Bolin. You had to drop out because the company was doing poorly, and had you finished you will have more opportunities out there."

That created a sombre mood, as the group was reminded of what happened four years ago. When Mako graduated the police college, Bolin was still halfway through his program. But when the economy crashed, Toza's company lost money. With little funds to go on, Bolin had to drop out of college and put his program on hold. Instead, he spent his time helping out at the company, doing deliveries and picking up other jobs here and there. Mako was only starting in the police force, his salary not high enough to help sustain the company. And with Yung also trying to get Kai to finish junior high, things were dire for them. Now, with the company not recovering anytime soon, Bolin's plans to finish his degree became slimmer and slimmer.

"And unfortunately, Kai may be in the same spot next year," Yung pointed out. Kai was now in his final year of high school, and after years of struggle managed to pull his marks into a level that could allow him to get into a post-secondary institution. But with finances very tight and cutbacks in loans and grants for students, Kai might also have to put his college dreams on hold. "No child of mine, whether they be biological, adopted, or foster, is going without post-secondary, so I'll do whatever I can to get you in, even if it means pushing it back," Yung stated.

Kai exhaled hard through his nose. Before meeting Yung, he endured poor foster homes with abusive parents, ran away to live on the streets multiple times, and even resorted to stealing food just to survive. The last thing he wanted was to return to poverty, which had been his major roadblock in getting ahead in life. "I promise you, Yung," he declared, "I won't give up. You took me in and treated me well, and I can't let that go to waste."

* * *

Several large black vehicles swerved into the parking lot of the convention centre where Asami Sato currently waited patiently. The young engineer could see men in dark clothes step out, each of them with earphones and other gadgets hanging all over their bodies. Even though it was just a tour of the location by a government minister, Asami could not help but feel that it was a bit over the top. "Who does this guy think he is?" she muttered to herself.

The person in question stepped out of his dark SUV, wearing a slick dark blue suit and similarly coloured tie. He had very tan skin, dark brown hair tied into three ponytails, and stood with an aura of authority. Seeing how he held his head up high and stared at all his assistants with an aloof gaze, Asami tried her best not to gag. "Well, here goes nothing," she murmured.

The man in the blue suit strode over, with at least half a dozen in his security following him like turtle ducks. Inhaling deeply, Asami pushed whatever negative thoughts she had about the man to the deepest parts of her mind. With a forced grin stretching across her face, the non-bender approached the government official with an outstretched hand. "Are you Tarrlok Yakone, the Minister of Defence and Public Safety? I'm Asami Sato, nice to meet you," she greeted him.

The man in blue, identified as Tarrlok, took her hand and shook it nonchalantly, all the while showing no emotion on his face. "I'm here to evaluate the safety of the convention centre for your firm's anniversary, so let's not waste more time loitering here in the parking lot," he stated, swiftly marching past Asami. With his entourage following him and not giving Asami even a passing glance, the heiress could not help but fume in frustration.

Shaking her head a few times, Asami trotted up to follow the taller man's quick steps. Despite being in his mid-forties, Tarrlok was already a senior member of the president's cabinet. He was appointed to the post of Minister of Defence and Public Safety during Raiko's first term, the youngest member of cabinet at under thirty-five years old. While Asami lived abroad during her schooling, she was at least aware of Tarrlok's ability to win over people. His eloquence and persuasiveness gave him an aura of charisma with the public, with many seeing him as a likely replacement to Raiko once the president's term was up in the next year. With term limits barring Raiko from a third term in office, many would not be surprised to see Tarrlok run for president.

"My father told me that a list of all the waiters and waitresses, as well as all caterers to the party, has been submitted to you," Asami explained, coming up next to Tarrlok's left. She barely paid attention to the long corridor leading to the main ballroom. "We made sure that all of them passed criminal and security checks before they are hired. Only those with the longest and most capable records will serve the vice president, his family, and his staff. I understand that President Raiko himself cannot be present, which is…"

"Miss Sato, I'm well aware of that list. In fact, I myself reviewed it twice before I came here," Tarrlok retorted, throwing a condescending glance at Asami, "And I must say, unless your goal is to show off your company's riches, I think you should seriously revise that list."

"Excuse me? What in the world do you possibly mean by that?" Asami demanded. She barely finished the sentence before the group blasted through a set of doors and into the main ballroom. Before them was a stage with a small podium, while a large screen was being set up by IT staff. Close to a hundred round tables, each seating anywhere from eight to ten, were adjusted by convention centre staff. With various voices speaking at once coming from various parts of the large hall, Asami felt like several buzzard wasps were circling her head.

Tarrlok marched them to the first row of tables, where a middle-aged woman leaning on a cane spoke with the head of catering. "Mrs. Sato, I think we should talk. It seems like the plans that your daughter was supposed to be in charge of must be modified," Tarrlok stated with a sneer to the caned woman, "Is she perhaps prioritizing extravagance over safety?"

The woman turned, blinking a couple of times in surprise. "Minister Yakone, what do you mean? Surely you don't think Asami wants to put us all in danger, do you?" she retorted. Despite her handicap, Yasuko Sato insisted on helping out Asami. Hiroshi was concerned that Asami might be unable to handle the tough-talking minister, even when his daughter reassured him that she would be fine on her own. "I'm appalled you would even think about that!"

Tarrlok remained unimpressed, instead snapping a finger at one of his assistants, who pulled out a folder for him. "I see that this list outlined twenty waiters and caterers to take on the tables seated by yourselves, your senior management, and the vice president and his staff," he observed, "Unless you're trying to showcase how grand you are, I'm limiting it to twelve."

Asami and Yasuko sputtered in shock. "Minister, with all due respect, we have one table for the vice president and his family, at least another for his staff and advisors, one for my family and Varrick's family, at least three for our board members and their families, and two more for our special guests and their families," Asami listed off, pointing at the various names on the list Tarrlok held, "Twenty waiters taking on seven tables means three waiters per table. Two will deal with food and one will deal with drinks. I don't think that's too unreasonable!"

"All of these individuals passed criminal and security checks, so they can't pose too big a risk," Yasuko added, "If we do it your way, then we're looking at only two per table. That will really stretch the workload and be inefficient to the staff. Can you please reconsider?"

Tarrlok snickered. "It's so like your rich people to rub it in the faces of folks who are less fortunate," he sneered, "Did you happen to forget that Vice President Tenzin Anil will bring his wife and three children to the party? Not to mention that his brother, a retired colonel of the United Forces, and his sister, one of the Republic's most respected physicians, will also be in attendance. If something happens to any of them, will you offer to take responsibility?"

Before either Asami or Yasuko could respond, Tarrlok began barking orders, although the Sato ladies were not sure if they were at his staff or them. "I want at least two teams of our security at the front lobby at least half an hour before the guests arrive. All corridors leading from the ballroom to the parking lot must also be guarded. With the exception of catering trucks, I want the back delivery doors sealed. The second floor balcony and walkways should all have security posted too," Tarrlok exclaimed, stabbing his finger on the pages in his folder. Whipping his head back to Asami and Yasuko, he stated with a growl in his tone, "Even the most unlikely people can become threats, don't you agree? Mrs. Sato should remember that quite well, because that's the whole reason why you use a cane to walk, correct?"

Yasuko's mouth opened and closed several times, but too angry and flabbergasted to form words. Meanwhile, Tarrlok brushed past them once more, hustling out with the same level of ferocity as when he rushed in. Beside her, Asami placed a hand on Yausko's shoulder. "Mom, just relax," she soothed, massaging Yasuko's muscles, "It's not worth getting into it with him."

After a few more rubs, Asami could no longer feel the hot air from her mother's breath brush against her skin. "Your father better not hear that, or that man will not get away with it," Yasuko snapped, waving her free arm at the doors, "I don't care if he's the Minister of Defence and is in charge of the country's safety. If he says that to me one more time, I will guarantee the only safety he will worry about is his own. He'll be lucky if I don't give him a concussion when my cane meets the top of his head!"

* * *

"I've heard some pretty personal attacks in my lifetime, but that one was just below the belt," Hiroshi commented, observing intently as the nurse replaced some of Yasuko's bandages on her legs. Every month, Yasuko would have to visit her medical clinic to get her leg bandages renewed, courtesy of an old burn. It was always a gruesome sight when the white cloths were peeled off to reveal the discoloured skin, but compared to what happened twenty years ago, there was already much improvement. "If I get a chance to talk to Vice President Anil personally, I will make sure to bring this up in front of him."

"Just let it go, Hiroshi," Yasuko responded with a wince, her attention split between her family and the nurse addressing her burns. She was seated on the examination bed at the clinic, her pant legs rolled up to her thighs while the nurse attended to her. "I originally wanted to cane him after what he said. But right now, I'm just hoping we don't have to see him at all."

"What is Tarrlok's problem anyway?" Asami queried, watching the nurse clean the areas and disinfect the scars, "Is he that interested in getting the presidency that he's willing to go all-out and be super tough on crime or something? He does realize that not only did you survive the events from twenty years ago, but you also recovered pretty well."

Yasuko glanced up at her daughter with a fume. "I think he wants to use a famous person as his face to fight the Triads, given these were caused by the Agni Kai gang," the mother replied while shifting her body to allow the nurse access to her other leg. It was twenty years ago when the Agni Kai Triad invaded the Sato Estate, attempting to loot the place. Being a family of non-benders, the Satos had their hands full with the gang. Yasuko was almost burned alive by one particularly violent member, but luckily one housekeeper tackled that individual, causing the fire blast to miss. Despite this, the flames scorched Yasuko's lower body, especially her legs. It caused Yasuko severe burns that, had the ambulance not arrive in time, might have taken her life.

"If that's the case, then Tarrlok should be thanking the Minister of Health for advocating such great technological developments in burn therapy," Asami commented. Yasuko had to endure extensive surgery on both legs, and took her several years before she learned how to walk properly again. Even now, she had to use a cane, due to both chronic pain and overall weakness in her legs. Luckily, the pain was now under control, but it was obvious that Yasuko would never be the same again. Her role in Future Industries was reduced greatly, and now she focused more on events planning rather than helping Hiroshi run the company.

"I think Tarrlok wants to target us non-benders more than anything else," Hiroshi added with a frown. Because of this incident, Hiroshi harboured a long mistrust against benders. It took him years, along with Yasuko's recovery, before he learned to accept benders again. For a while, Asami truly worried that it would affect all the relationships she had with her friends, some of whom were benders. "Isn't Tarrlok a talented water bender when he was younger? I was at a conference at the Northern Water Tribe around that time and recalled seeing articles of his skill."

"He is, and apparently he's a bigshot in that area too," Yasuko explained. She waved her hand before her face to rid the chemical smell of the nurse's cleaning solution, which wafted near Yasuko when the nurse scampered past her. "Not only that, he's also honed his ability to work crowds from that experience, doing shows throughout his college years and even for the first few years after graduating. No wonder he can act like such a showman!"

"If Tarrlok does end up winning the nomination for the next president, don't expect me to cast him a vote anytime soon," Hiroshi declared. Just then, two other nurses came into the area and ushered Yasuko off the examination table. The millionaire and his daughter followed the group into a separate room, where a water healing station was prepared. "If Tarrlok really wants to win my vote, he should learn to heal with water bending, rather than mouth off at us."

"Well, you have Dr. Katara Kuruk-Anil to thank for that. She's the one who popularized the use of portable water healing stations," Asami recalled from her history class. Katara Kuruk-Anil was the widow of Aang Anil, which made her the mother of Vice President Tenzin Anil. While water bending had always been used as a healing method, it usually involved a team of nurses with water bending skills, making it unwieldy and user-unfriendly to patients, who had to either go to the hospital or wait for an army of home care aides at home. "But she invented this new portable water healing station that is small enough to operate in community clinics, but also efficient enough to have the same effect. It's great what a creative mind can do, right?"

"Yes, and I still remember the legacies of both Dr. Kuruk-Anil and her husband. Did you recall that Aang Anil died about a year after you were born?" Yasuko pointed out. After Aang's death, Katara spent a few more years working as a physician before retiring herself. However, she never stopped modifying and improving on the portable water healing stations. Yasuko put down her cane and allowed the care attendants to support her, letting her gingerly step into the water tank that had liquid covering up to her knees. "She's got to be in her nineties now, but if you hear her talk, she is still sharp as a tack. I just wish I'm that energetic at that age!"

Hiroshi and Asami observed in amazement when the nurse waved her hands upward, allowing the water to cover Yasuko's entire legs. The water created a clear sheen that smothered all the scars, covering the disfigured skin like paving asphalt over an uneven road. From the top, Yasuko's adjusted her grip on the two horizontal iron bars to her either side, all the while letting her entire body relax. Even her facial expression changed, her cheeks going from tense and tight to loose and comfortable in a matter of seconds. "We feel the chi flowing through your legs, and they seem a lot smoother than last time you were here," the water bending nurse reported.

"Thank you, Miss," Hiroshi stated, "It's really great how we have such a great healing tool. I just wish I realized it sooner, but I guess my stubborn side got in the way. I think if I let my bitterness for benders go earlier, the results might be even better." Because of Hiroshi's mistrust of benders, he never considered this technique as a healing method for his wife. He resorted to all sorts of crazy techniques, including expensive and painful laser surgery, to heal Yasuko. It was only after watching a family friend who was a water bender pick up water-based healing that he finally decided to give this method a chance.

"Hiroshi, again, it is water under the bridge, no pun intended," Yasuko stated just as another rush of water went up her legs, "I felt very bitter as well, even depressed, when I was told I would never walk properly. I was still having nightmares months after I was first released from the hospital, and I was frustrated at how useless I felt all because some crazy guy burned my legs. But I managed to walk again a few years later, and with counselling the nightmares ended near the same time. Now I have a new outlook at life, and I think we all should as well."

"Considering that I'm kind of taking over your former role in Future Industries, after your replacement of twenty years retired, I think I already have that mindset," Asami joked. She and Hiroshi left Yasuko alone, stepping back from the station and taking a seat on the bench at the far side of the room. "Let's talk about the celebration event. I already confirmed both the menu and the seating tables. We know Vice President Anil and his entire family are vegetarians. As the main event, we will screen a show of our company's history within the city, starting from when it started. I know the film is a first-time creation that is under wraps so well, not even our own staff members know about it. We'll have it delivered to the centre straight from our vault."

"Well, as long as the route to the convention centre doesn't get tied up, I think it's a great idea," Hiroshi commented, "Although I do wonder how the city police is doing with security, as it seems like Tarrlok's men are only in charge of securing the convention centre. Let's make sure to call Chief Bei Fong a day or two before the ceremony to confirm, shall we?"

* * *

Mako could barely breathe with the frenetic scene before him. Tonight was the night of Future Industries' forty-fifth anniversary, and the convention centre was about to be jam-packed with dignitaries. As part of local police enforcement, he was in charge of directing traffic and, if necessary, stopping and inspecting suspicious vehicles. Normally, he was under the command of his local police superiors, but with national government representatives involved, coordination of the activities was handed over to the Ministry of Defence and Public Safety. "And they have to get a snake like Tarrlok Yakone involved," he murmured in disgust, observing the officers around him set up detours and fencing off various intersections.

Speaking of the Minister of Defence and Public Safety, Mako received a briefing before his assignment indicating that some gangs might use this as an opportunity to wreak havoc. With the Satos celebrating and so many VIP's attending, the bolder gangs, such as the Triple Threats, might wish to disrupt things, causing damages and potentially blackmailing Future Industries into giving them fees for them to stay out of trouble. While Mako was unaware if the Satos did try to pay off the Triple Threats, it would not surprise him if the Triple Threats did try a stunt like that. "They're certainly bold enough, with skilled benders in three elements," he added.

Just then, a hand landing on Mako's shoulder snapped his attention away. The fire bender almost flinched in shock when the cheerful face of his younger brother appeared into his vision. "What's going on, Mako?" Bolin asked, lifted his hand off, "You seem to have tunnel vision."

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head a few times. "Sorry, this mission is just really taxing," he responded. Technically speaking, he was not supposed to interact with anyone outside his team. Taking a quick glance around, he made sure his superiors were looking elsewhere before he continued his conversation. "So what's going on?"

"Toza, Yung, Kai, and I were trying to chase down some debts. Apparently, some of our clients are still not paying us," Bolin explained. He gestured at Yung, who had a stack of papers under his arm. "Our landlord already gave us notice that if our lease isn't paid in the next two weeks, we will be thrown out. If we don't get some payments, we're in big trouble."

"Forget about opening in the same location, I think our business may not stay open at all, with the way things are going," Toza interjected, shoving his hands hard into his pants pockets, "At least I can say you two did well, with Mako being a police officer and Bolin helping me run the business. But with Yung over there still having to send Kai through college, I'm not feeling the most optimistic. We have to find some way to turn this thing around."

Mako pursed his lips at that comment. It was truly fortunate that when he enrolled in the police college shortly after high school, Toza's logistics firm was still doing well. The economy was fine and money was flowing, meaning Toza could afford to pay a portion of Mako's tuition. And when Mako was hired into the Republic City police force, he was able to provide for Bolin with his higher salary. But when the economy soured shortly after Mako joined the force, Toza's business ran dry and Bolin had to drop out due to lack of tuition funds. While Bolin still learned a lot from helping run the business, Mako knew deep down that Bolin wanted to get the degree that he started. Now, with the business potentially shutting down and the landlord evicting them for failure to pay rent, Mako was worried what would happen to everyone after this.

"Anyway, let's talk about something less depressing," Bolin suggested, throwing an arm around Mako's shoulder once more, "So what's it like defending the streets for the Satos? I heard they have a big party tonight, so did you manage to get into the convention centre to at least take a peek? Maybe you can get the Satos to hire us to help them out!"

Mako rolled his eyes. "It's not as simple as just walking up to Mr. Sato and plunking a resume on his lap, you know," Mako responded, "Anyone wants to be in there, bumping arms with the top guys, flaunting their money and credentials around, but you can't believe how hard it is to get there. Just being on the beat gave me a lot of opportunities to check out how some of these guys live, and their extravagance is both amazing and ridiculous."

"Come on, I'm sure it's not all like that. Aren't you making a blanket stereotype of all rich people?" Toza suggested. While the older earth bender continued his comment, Mako's eyes strayed off onto the streets. Several limousines pushed past them, with the United Republic's coat of arms on the doors. Mako figured that these belonged to either the vice president or some of the ministers, who were invited to this dinner. Given this was where an ambush by the Triple Threats or another gang might be likely, the fire bending officer was on high alert.

Just then, a red sports car slowly turned into an alley. Mako had to squint in order to get a better view, but there was no mistake who the driver was. The shiny blue coat, the slicked hair, and even the crooked grin, all these gave it all away. "Guys, it's Shady Shin," Mako called, snapping his fingers at the group of friends behind him. Shady Shin was a gang member who Mako had some run-ins with, as he was the main recruiter for the Triple Threats. Ever since high school Mako had been aware of him, as Shady Shin tried to recruit him and Bolin back then. Neither brother accepted, but Mako's paths kept crossing with this unsavoury water bender after he became a police officer. "I'm calling for backup, you guys go somewhere safe," he ordered.

Mako immediately reached for his walkie-talkie on his belt, barking out his observations to his teammates. As the police officer marched closer to the edge of the sidewalk, Bolin turned to the rest of his team with a determined look. "Guys, we got to help him," the earth bender stated, holding a fist to his chest, "If Shady Shin or the Triple Threats' leader Lightning Bolt Zolt get a hand on those VIP's, there's no telling what damage they can do."

"Hold on, are you sure you want to do this?" Yung responded, rebalancing the notes under his arm, "I mean, with all this police presence, shouldn't we just let them handle it?"

Bolin stared at Yung with an unimpressed look. "Guys, Mako and I know what Shady Shin is like. He's an absolute sleazebag who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Toza knows too, given how many times we told him we refused Shady Shin's recruitment attempts," Bolin explained. The earth bender still recalled the multiple times Shady Shin attempted to get him and Mako involved in gang activities, sometimes even threatening them or following them home just to see where they lived. If it wasn't for the fact that Toza was such a tough earth bender, Bolin was sure that Shady Shin would have kidnapped them for extortion or something.

Toza, Yung, and Kai could see Bolin's stature strengthen, his spine tightening and his voice getting bolder with every word, "Toza, you always taught us to be honest and honourable, not giving up on your principles no matter what. How can we say we're staying true to that when Mako is about to stop some VIP's from being attacked and we don't help him? I say us two earth benders, with Yung and Kai backing us up with air bending, we can take out the Triple Threats. What do you say we teach them a lesson for messing with one of our own?"

Toza, Yung, and Kai glanced at each other nervously. While they were all benders in their own right, were they in a good enough position to take on the Triple Threats? After all, they could have weapons like guns and blades on top of bending, which would threaten their safeties in more ways than imagined. Taking a deep breath, Toza nodded to his two companions. They slowly edged onto the sideway, following Mako and Bolin down the crowded street.

* * *

Just a few notes for everyone to follow along:

1.) The fic's title refers to the Day of Humanity, which is the 7th day of the Chinese New Year. Chinese folklore has it that humans are created on the 7th day, which means the 7th day of the Chinese New Year is when people celebrate humans. I will not explain the significance of this in this fic, but you will find out as this progresses.

2.) All characters are about 4 years older than what they were in Korra: Book 4. In other words, Asami and Mako are 26, Bolin is 24, Kai is 18, etc. I just felt aging them up a few years makes them a bit more realistic for my purposes.

3.) All made-up surnames have some significance. Mako and Bolin have the last name Zheng because their father is from the Earth Kingdom (which represents Ancient China), and Zheng is the name of a famous Chinese admiral. Kai gets Fong because he identified himself as Fong in a Book 3 episode. Toza's last name is a phonetic equivalence to his voice actor. Yung's last name is the same as a Hong Kong singer. Tarrlok gets Yakone because that's his father name.

4.) **Kelev** deserves a lot of credit for teaching me about burn therapy and management. In this story, the Satos do get attacked by the Agni Kai Triad, but Yasuko survives the burns. However, her burns are so serious that it affected her joints, which limits her ability to walk properly (hence the cane). Yasuko's scarring and pain management are based on the famous "Napalm Girl" photo from the Vietnam War. The real "Napalm Girl" is still alive today and living in Toronto, but still suffers from intense pain. She has to do laser surgery just to ease the scarring and discomfort, but I just replaced that with water-based healing in this fic.

5.) Part of my fic is also meant to highlight disparity between rich and poor, something that I noticed in Korra but was never elaborated upon. We have Asami, who is smart but wealthy enough to push herself through grad school, but then we have Kai and Bolin, who could not afford to get through college. Hopefully this addresses some of those loose ends that are outstanding from the original series.

That's all I have for now. I hope you enjoyed this opening chapter. Come back in a month and you will see a new chapter posted!


	2. The Autistic Water Bender

I want to thank **Wildstar93** , **Theblackbird123** , and **SaoirseParisa** for the reviews of the first chapter. I understand that things are progressing slowly, with Korra not making her appearance and potentially having cliffhangers. However, I did that for a reason, which is, as I mentioned before, I want time to set everything up. There are a lot of themes and characters I want to get to, and I want to make sure there are no plot holes or missing elements. I expect things to move faster in the next chapter or so.

Before I start the chapter, **Kelev** deserves another big shout-out in this chapter. She gave birth to her second child, a beautiful girl named Eva. Both mother and daughter are doing well, and I wish **Kelev** and her husband nothing but the best. **Kelev** already have a daughter named Hannah, and here's hoping Hannah can be a good big sister to Eva. Thanks for all the inspiration you gave me, and here's hoping you can drop by soon, despite your busy schedule as a mother to 2 wonderful children!

Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own the Legend of Korra.

* * *

Bolin, Kai, Toza, and Yung looked on from behind a building, sticking only their heads out from behind the bricks as they keyed their eyes in on Mako. The fire bending police officer was on his radio the entire time, creeping closer and closer to the red vehicle on the other alley. Inside the vehicle, the figure in blue known as Shady Shin was on his cellphone, speaking in a dramatic fashion while gesturing his free arm left and right. "I have a bad feeling about this," Bolin murmured, glancing back at his three companions.

Just then, Mako slipped past the police railings and trotted across the road. From the back, Bolin and the others slipped out but stayed on the sidewalk. Mako approached the other sidewalk, nodding at the officer there who lifted the railing for Mako to slide in. While Mako reported to and plotted with the officers in his vicinity on what to do, Bolin could see various people lining the streets. He had a feeling that they were not fans or mere spectators to the Future Industries entourage. "Let's get closer," he suggested.

But before Bolin and friends could cross, a series of vehicles drove past them. They were all large vehicles, either limousines or expensive cars. While the dimming evening skies made it a bit difficulty to peer inside the darkened windows of the limousines, Bolin figured that there were dignitaries inside. "You think Shady Shin will target them?" Kai asked from the back.

"I don't think, Kai. I know," Bolin stated, pointing across the street. The foursome lifted their heads just in time to see Shady Shin's vehicle swerve out of the alley and into the line of cars. Police officers on both sides of the streets, including Mako, were at the ready to intercept. "I think they're attacking, so we've got to act now!" Bolin exclaimed.

Before long, elements flew through the scene. Triple Threat members appeared from various alleyways, lifting asphalt and concrete from the roads and sidewalks and hurling them at the vehicles. Police officers and other security personnel blocked those by lifting concrete and forming a tent around the vehicles. Water benders duelled with water taken from the sewage system, throwing the blurry and smelly liquids all through the road. Bolin could barely see what was happening, but from the corner of his eye he could spot Mako blasting fire bomb after fire bomb at the assailants. "We've got to help him!" Bolin shouted.

The vehicles carrying the Future Industries staff tried to edge past the blockade put up by the Triple Threats. While Bolin and Toza rushed in to take on the Triple Threats, Yung and Kai hurried to the sidewalks to get bystanders out of the way. The two air benders dodged and weaved their way through the terrified crowd, many of whom were non-benders completely at the mercy of the bending triad. "Everyone, just run indoors," Yung yelled, sending twin air blasts at nearby Triple Threat members, "It's not safe here!"

Against the stream of screaming bystanders, Kai blasted himself into the air and thrust himself into the fray. The young air bender spun his body around in midair, sending air shots out of his feet and at the Triple Threats. While he was still young and inexperienced compared to the older triad members, Kai had the strength and ferocity to make up for that. Soon, the people he targeted were blown back, giving the Future Industries vehicles a free lane to move through. "Just go, get out of here while you can!" Kai shouted, waving his hands around.

Just as he said this, a large pillar of concrete shot out from the ground, catching Kai at his feet and sending the boy into the air. "Kai, no!" Yung shouted, turning just in time to see his foster child tumbling down. Using an air blast of his own, Yung created an air net for Kai to land on, preventing serious injuries from occurring. "You leave my boy alone!" Yung exclaimed, whipping a wide air arc at the Triple Threat members nearby.

While the two air benders and the police near them handled the triad members at the back, Bolin and Toza now joined Mako at the front. The two earth benders matched the Triple Threat members at the front, with Toza providing the defence by bending up earthen walls to block the attacks. Bolin, on the other hand, went offensive with Mako, mixing earth and fire in a double-barrel assault against the triads. Some of the vehicles at the front already had a route out, courtesy of police officers clearing the blockade out. "Boys, get behind me," Toza instructed, creating another pair of tall earthen pillars, "I have an idea."

The brothers trotted behind Toza, all the while fending off attacks. Surrounding police officers and national security personnel already cleared the crowd, all the while trying to guide the remaining Future Industries vehicles off on a detour. "This is one of the tricks I did when I was younger and still learning my earth bending," Toza explained, pointing at the pillar on the right, "Bolin, you and I will send chips of the pillar at those guys. Mako, you aim your fire from between the pillars at the triads. That way, we keep defence and have short-range offence with our rocks, while long-range offence can be done with sniper fire. Can we do this?"

Mako and Bolin nodded. Getting into position, they waited for Toza to count it down. The Triple Threats now threw all three elements with them, their pillars shaking from the rocks thrown against them while hot steam smothered their sides courtesy of fire and water. Taking one more glance around, Toza gave the word. "Fire away!"

With that, twin blasts of rocks were sent at the Triple Threats. The pillars got shorter and thinner with each shot Bolin and Toza fired, but it kept the triads at bay. In between them, Mako launched short but quick fire bursts, completely protected by the earth benders but still had room to aim and maneuver. Before long, police officers around them caught on and launched their own attacks. The bending officers used their elements, while non-benders reached for their batons or firearms. Soon, a mixture of earth, fire, water, and gunshots echoed through the streets, putting the Triple Threats on the defensive and freeing the remaining Future Industries vehicles.

Sensing the tide changing, Yung and Kai changed strategies at the back of the formation. Dodging a wave of sewage water, Yung now aimed his attacks with the intention of pushing the triad members away from the vehicles. Tilting his body sideways, he aimed his air blasts at a curve. Any Triple Threat members getting hit by the blasts were sent backwards, away from the vehicles and down the street. With police and national security members behind them, the Triple Threats would fall right into the officers who were ready to make the arrests. "Don't let up now, Kai," he called to his ward, who leaped through the air and landed beside him, "The police is doing their work right now, and all we have to do is make it easy for them."

"I got another idea, Yung," Kai suggested. He took to the skies again, this time spinning himself into a ball of air. Kai tried to focus amidst all the moving bodies nearby, but he had done this enough times to know how to make it count. Just before his feet touched the ground, he relaxed all the muscles in his body and let the air loose, knocking back all the triad members surrounding them. "How do you like that now?" he taunted the Triple Threats.

By now, most remaining members were nursing their wounds, all the while the police made their approach to arrest them. "You're a marked man, kid," a nearby water bender pointed out to Kai, "You'll regret the day you messed with us."

"And I think you should chill out," Kai retorted with a smirk. Taking a deep breath, he aimed his body right at the triad member and unleashed his breath. From his mouth, Kai let out a cold air blast, sending the Triple Threat water bender tumbling straight into the police officers at the back. A couple clicks of the handcuffs later, the threat had been subdued.

Finally, the Future Industries vehicles were able to move down the road and onto their convention. Mako, Bolin, and Toza returned to Kai and Yung, all the while surveying the road. Other than having rubble and scorch marks, there was also the stench of raw sewage residue. It resembled a war zone more than a busy midtown avenue. "I think the city repair crews will have to work overtime," Mako mused. Turning to Bolin and Toza, he stated with a grin, "Think you two are willing to submit resumes to the construction department for repairing roads?"

* * *

"Good evening Sir, great to see you tonight," Hiroshi greeted another VIP, shaking the hand of the man and his wife. Future Industries was at full force today, with all sorts of VIP's attending the event. The front hall at the convention centre was already packed with hundreds of guests, with hundreds more already having entered the main auditorium for drinks and other refreshments. Most of these people were members of senior staff of other companies, including various leaders of industry that Future Industries either inspired or cooperated with. Adjusting his glasses slightly, Hiroshi could not help but feel proud about this event.

"Looks like we're doing okay so far, both in terms of keeping the guests entertained and keeping Minister Yakone off our tail," Yasuko leaned over and murmured into her husband's ear. While Hiroshi had on a black tuxedo with a dark blue tie, Yasuko had on a burgundy ball gown with a gold choker around her neck. Both Satos looked stunning and luxurious, easily making them the centre of attention. "I still haven't seen Asami and Opal drop by yet, although Asami told me they were already here," Yasuko reported, "Maybe they're meeting with some other guests? Did you receive any calls or texts from Asami in the past hour or so?"

"Actually, there's no need to call her, because there they are," Hiroshi pointed out. Yasuko's eyes followed Hiroshi's finger to the direction of the entrance, where a young woman in a burgundy gown similar to Yasuko's marched towards them. Beside Asami was Opal, who had a similar dress, except it was green. She wore a rather interesting metallic decoration on her collar, which was distinctive to her hometown of Zaofu. But perhaps more interesting was who followed the two young ladies: a tall bald man with a beard and a blue arrow on his head.

"Dad, I found Vice President Anil," Asami announced, leading the master air bender to Hiroshi. Tenzin Anil was an imposing man, standing well over six feet and often had a stern or serious expression on his face. It didn't help that there were security members dressed in black surrounding him, give his status at Republic City. While Asami knew the real Tenzin to be a caring family man, by virtue of the fact that she grew up with Tenzin's children, she also realized how serious he could be when it came to getting things done.

"How are you, Hiroshi and Yasuko?" Tenzin greeted the Satos in his deep baritone voice, extending his arm for a handshake. Even though she never took any courses on Air Nomad history or philosophy, Asami heard from people who did that Tenzin was a strict professor. And as vice president, Tenzin had the fate of the nation in his hands, so Asami could only imagine how strict Tenzin would be if anything crazy happened tonight.

"Thank you so much for coming, Vice President Anil," Yasuko stated, shaking the master air bender's hand, "Are Pema and the kids coming with you tonight?"

"Pema and the kids are just talking with some other guests. Opal and Asami already greeted them, so they should be on their way over here. Bumi and Kya are running a little late, but they'll be here as well," Tenzin reported. Turning to Hiroshi, he shook the industrialist's hand before getting to some business-related chat. "I spoke with the Minister of Foreign Affairs and International Trade, and we're thinking about shuffling around some franchises related to the city's piers. Are you still interested in getting some operation licenses for another pier?"

While Hiroshi and Tenzin chatted, Yasuko, Asami, and Opal turned to the entrance, where a shorter woman with three children trotted up to them. "Pema, great to see you," Yasuko greeted the vice president's wife. For a married couple, Pema and Tenzin were night and day. Not only was Pema sixteen years younger than Tenzin, she had a small stature and was as cheerful as he was serious. It did not hurt that she had a social work background and aided many children throughout her career, making her a perfect mother to her four children. "I see Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan are here," Yasuko observed, "Jinora isn't back in town yet?"

Pema smiled and shook her head. "It's just Ikki and the two boys today. My oldest is still travelling to tour various universities she wants to get into," she explained. Jinora was the oldest of Tenzin's children at seventeen, and the only one who mastered air bending. "She's always an overachiever, and you can't believe how proud Tenzin and I are that she takes her future so seriously. Sometimes I wonder if she's an adult stuck in a kid's body, given how mature she is."

"Hey, I can be mature! I told Uncle Bumi that I wanted to be a commanding officer in the army, just like he was," Meelo, the third oldest child and the older of the two boys, declared. That elicited chuckles from everyone, who were well aware of Meelo's mannerisms. Thirteen-year-old Meelo had an obsession with all things military, which everyone found odd due to the pacifistic nature of Air Nomads. Add that to Meelo's usual buzzcut and thick eyebrows, and the group thought he would make a great drill sergeant. "I bet Jinora can't lead an army like I can!"

"Yeah, and I bet Jinora can't fart-bend like you can as well," Ikki, the second oldest child and the other girl in the family, retorted. Like Meelo, fifteen-year-old Ikki was also a big ball of energy. During her air bending training, Opal grew close to Ikki because she had similar interests with Opal's brother Huan. They could discuss arts and crafts until their faces turned blue, which made them an odd but appropriate pair of friends. "With how disgusting that is, I'll never understand how you can even think about describing yourself with the word 'mature'."

"Are you two ever going to put aside your rivalry?" Opal commented with a chuckle. Ikki and Meelo had a unique love-hate relationship that was well-known to all those around them. It was one of those "can't live with them, can't live without them" situation where they could not stand each other, but still needed each other. "I know deep down you guys care about each other a lot, so why don't you guys just give each other some credit?"

"With him/her? Over my dead body!" Ikki and Meelo shouted in unison. In dramatic fashion, the two young air benders whipped their bodies around and refused to face each other. Their arms were crossed over their chests and their lips were pressed into hard fumes. With their pouting faces, it got the entire group cracking up in laughter.

Just then, a Future Industries aide rushed into the group. "Miss Sato, there's been some bad news," he announced, "Our vehicles were hit by the Triple Threats on their way here. The video clip we're showing tonight was on one of those vehicles, and the laptop carrying that presentation was damaged. The only backup copy is back at headquarters in the vault, but our main storage manager is on vacation and nobody seems to know where it's put."

A sudden silence descended upon the group. Asami's face drained of its colour, her heart racing and her breathing rate shooting up. "Doesn't anyone from the senior management know where it is?" she asked frantically, "Varrick and Zhu Li aren't here yet, so maybe they can help."

The aide shook his head. "Mr. Varrick is at the office, but will arrive later on with Ms. Moon. But right now, we require someone who knows that vault inside out in order to find the backup copy. Our presentation can't proceed without it," the aide responded.

Asami rubbed her head, all the while feeling the eyes of Opal, Yasuko, and Pema zoom in on her. Even the feuding Ikki and Meelo, as well as the shy Rohan, the youngest child in the Anil family at eight years old, paused to stare at the engineering prodigy. She knew Varrick and Zhu Li might know of the backup copy's whereabouts, but could they locate it in a hurry?

Just then, a flash of inspiration hit Asami. She recalled Varrick telling her that one other person was with him when he last checked the vault. And knowing this person, it was their last best shot. Turning to the aide, she gave him a clear instruction. "Call up Korra Arnook."

* * *

Zhu Li and Opal rushed to the vault at the basement of Future Industries, watching intently as the security guard typed in the passcode to let them enter. Standing behind them was a young woman with a unique hairstyle, a high ponytail at the back of her head while two strands dangled near her face. Her exceptionally tan skin and midnight blue dress highlighted her heritage from the Southern Water Tribe, and her clear blue eyes flashed in excitement like a child at a toy store. "Korra, the success of the company's convention is with you," Zhu Li stated.

Korra's lips spread into a wide grin. When the vault doors opened with a hiss, the water bender bounded into the shelves. It left Zhu Li and Opal with the security guard, who brought them to the nearby computer station. "Thanks for picking me up, Zhu Li," Opal stated, "I didn't know you were home while Varrick was here, and Asami wanted me to help, so…"

"Think nothing of it, Opal," Zhu Li replied, her eyes trained on the guard who logged into the system, "Varrick had a late client, and he's just about finished. I originally wanted to get home early to get changed, and then drive back to Future Industries to pick him up. But when Asami called to tell me about the emergency, I picked up Korra and then went to the convention centre to get you. It doesn't matter if it's out of the way, because finding the backup is crucial."

The security guard typed as quickly as he could, his eyes scanning the system line by line. "Our storage manager inputs each item before taking it to the shelves, so if the backup copy is put in recently, it shouldn't be that hard to find," he described, "It's just a matter of locating the shelf itself, find out which slot it's in, and going through that slot to get it."

Opal craned her neck at the shelves. Each one stood over ten feet tall, with hundreds of slots lining it up and down. With at least two rows before her that reached through the vast expanse of the vault, Opal figured there were at least hundreds of shelves. "We have literally thousands of possibilities, and the show is already starting," she muttered, checking her cellphone for the time, "And we also have to drive back to the convention centre too. I don't know about you guys, but I don't think we have much time left."

The security guard clacked his tongue, his fingers dancing across the keyboard once more. Zhu Li now positioned herself behind the computer chair, her bespectacled eyes scanning the lines with the guard. Each data point entry was based on what the storage manager described the item as. If the description was something they did not recognize, then it would only take more time. "Because only senior management is aware of the film, and regular staff members like us aren't privy to it, it'll make things more challenging," the guard continued, "Do you recall when senior management ordered the backup copy to be placed into the vault?"

"It shouldn't be more than a week ago," Zhu Li recalled, "I know Opal had joined us not long before, and Asami mentioned about completing it. We even alluded to it in front of the board, so I'm sure if we limit it to a week, then we can narrow the search down."

The security guard nodded, following the instructions by inputting the parameters into the computer. Opal's heart raced while her eyes darted back and forth. She craned her neck back to the shelves, where she could see Korra prance in and out of each aisle. Zhu Li told Korra to start looking while they searched the computer, but Opal had no idea if Korra had better luck than they did. With the vault being so large, what were the chances that she could find it before them?

"Okay, I think we can narrow it down," the security guard announced. Opal immediately leaned closer to the computer, while Zhu Li grabbed a scrap piece of paper from the desk and pulled out a pen. "This is the exact location where the backup copy should be located. Do you remember what box or storage container you placed it into?"

"Is it a silver box with a mover carving on the top?" a rambunctious voice called from the front. Before Zhu Li could scrawl another number onto her page, Korra marched up to them with a small metallic container in her hands. "It was located in Section Fifty, between Subsection A and Subsection B. It was on the middle shelf, the third slot in from the aisle."

Then, to the security guard's amazement, Korra opened the box and pulled out a small USB stick. The black item was attached to a string that could be worn around someone's neck. "Why don't you stick it in the computer and play it? I'm sure Zhu Li, who worked on it, can tell you if this is it," she proudly stated, dangling the item before everyone.

Opal took the USB stick from Korra and handed it to the security guard. Zhu Li stepped away from the computer, giving the guard some room to insert the USB into the hard drive. The data slowly loaded from the USB onto the computer, but every second it took grated on their nerves even further. While Zhu Li's eyebrows creased and Opal rubbed her hands nervously, Korra stood there with a slight smile on her face. The air bender tilted her head slightly at the water bender, who only responded with a slight nod.

The video player finally materialized on the screen, with both the security guard and Zhu Li leaning their heads closer. Given the dim lighting in this vast vault, the images flashing on the monitor were the only source of light in their corner. With each sight and sound that came by, Opal could see the usually emotionless Zhu Li become more and more chipper. "I have to say, Korra," she complimented, placing down the scrap paper and putting away the pen, "I think your special talent came through again. We got exactly what we wanted!"

Opal let out a cheer, but Korra completely overshadowed that. Pumping her fists into the air, the water bender cheered like she just won the lottery. "I'm the Queen of Memory and you got to deal with it!" she called out, still swirling around the room like a dancer, "Now Future Industries is saved and we can get right to the convention centre. When are we going?"

Zhu Li whipped out her phone. "We're going right now, just after I check if Varrick is ready. We can meet him at the front lobby," she suggested, quickly typing out a text message to her eccentric husband, "You did well, Korra. I'm sure Asami and her parents are happy too."

Opal mimicked Zhu Li by pulling out her own phone and quickly texting Asami. "Were you actually here when Varrick put the backup copy into the vault?" she asked Korra.

Korra nodded. "I just got off work and came to Future Industries to see them. Varrick was in his office and said he had to go to the vault, and I followed him in. He had that box in his hands and gave it to the storage manager, who gave him the details of where it'll be placed," she regurgitated each detail like it happened yesterday, "I just remembered all the details, so when you told me what you were looking for, I already have a pretty good idea of where to go."

As the group slowly marched out, Korra continued her explanation. "Don't forget that I work with Shiro Shinobi at the pro-bending arena. When there aren't any matches on, that place doubles as a cinema. I'm used to looking for movers and film rolls in the vaults for shows, so doing this is easy for me. Either way, I'm just glad I can help Asami out."

Opal nodded, impressed at what Korra did. When she lived in Republic City to learn air bending with Tenzin, she had limited interaction with Korra. They did befriend each other, but did not stay in contact too often. Opal did recall from her limited interactions that Korra had some unique attributes, but it was only today that she saw them in action. Making a mental note to herself, Opal hoped to speak with her mother or aunt about this in the near future. Given Korra and Asami were close, and Asami was Opal's new superior, Opal was sure she would get more chances to see Korra and interact with her in a more personal basis.

* * *

"I can report with much certainty that had it not been for the involvement of the police and the national security team, the convention for the anniversary of Future Industries would not have proceeded," Tarrlok stated, his tone between stern and smug. It was a week after the attacks on the Future Industries vehicles by the Triple Threats, and naturally Tenzin wanted a report on how security failed. Tarrlok, being the minister in charge, was asked to provide an update, but the tone and attitude he took was anything but what Tenzin expected.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Tenzin glanced back up at the water bender with an exasperated look. "Tarrlok, do you realize how this created a bigger mess than before?" he pointed out, waving at the pages on his desk, "Had you taken my advice and just reached out to Chief Bei Fong and local police, there would be more collaboration between departments. The threats would be better identified, and we wouldn't have to rip up entire city blocks!"

Tarrlok remained unfazed, his unimpressed glance trained solely on the bald man before him. Despite Tenzin being Tarrlok's superior, their positions indicated anything but, with the Minister of Defence and Public Safety standing straight and tall while the vice president sat bent over his desk and holding his head. "While I admit that Chief Bei Fong was dutiful for years, we note that when national officials hold events, national security forces take priority over local police. She has no choice but to submit her staff under my command," he explained, "Her job is to hand over information on the Triple Threats to us, and then take a step back. I will give local police instructions on security, nothing more."

"Are you saying this because you want to help the city, or are you saying this because you want to call the shots?" Tenzin retorted, trying to hide his scowl with limited success. Even when he was first elected, Tenzin knew Tarrlok was an ambitious and sneaky individual. Many times he would make cabinet meetings about his agenda more than any other department. He knew Tarrlok had his eyes on next year's presidential election, when President Raiko was barred from running due to term limits. "Working collaboratively with Chief Bei Fong and her staff can let us better understand the situation, so that fewer confrontations will occur," he added.

Tarrlok crossed his arms and slightly tilted his head. The way his blue eyes narrowed made Tenzin twice as concerned. "I'm surprised to hear that from you, since your heritage indicates you shouldn't be a passive leader. Your father Aang Anil is a great air bender who served the world in a hand's-on way, while your mother Katara Kuruk-Anil is a water bender and physician who developed most of the city's medical facilities," he described, a smirk now appearing on his face, "But then again, you're not even running for president next year, so I guess keeping your family's legacy isn't as important to you, now is it?" he sneered.

"That's a low blow, Tarrlok! Don't you dare bring my parents into this!" Tenzin roared, shooting out of his seat. His face was flushed red, the brightness only accentuated by his bald head. "It's so like you to start using personal insults against those who you disagree with. Hiroshi Sato told me what you said to Yasuko about her need to walk with a cane. If you want her to help you keep your 'tough on crime' image, then fine. But don't go insulting her situation when she did absolutely nothing to deserve the horrendous pain that attack had on her!"

Tarrlok chuckled and shook his dipping head. The motion made it so that Tenzin could not see Tarrlok's eyes, which only infuriated the air bender even more. "Don't you go believing that the Satos are completely innocent, Vice President Anil," Tarrlok smugly pointed out, "I think you're letting your personal relations cloud your judgment, given your children grew up with the Satos' daughter Asami. If you do your due diligence, you will realize that Hiroshi Sato and his Future Industries have taken actions that threatened our safety countless times."

Then, before Tenzin could respond, Tarrlok picked up his file from Tenzin's desk and tucked it under his arm. "I will be seeing you in a few minutes in the main conference room," Tarrlok stated, amidst the clenching fists of the vice president, "I understand some members of the cabinet may want President Raiko to make some major administrative decisions. Despite your obvious disapproval of my report, I will be handing this to the president and the rest of the cabinet for their consideration. Even though you are vice president, please note that President Raiko still calls all the shots. I'm sure he won't let you overrule him on this, right?"

Tarrlok swiftly marched out of Tenzin's office, letting the door close with a slam. It made the air bender want to blast the arrogant man with an air blast, given the personal attacks that were launched his way. Throughout his life, Tenzin was taught the most fundamental aspects of Air Nomad philosophy by his father, including self-discipline and integrity. Even if there were challenges outside that grated on him, Tenzin was taught to meditate and rebalanced oneself, rather than to get into confrontations head-on. Tenzin was proud of the traits his father passed down onto him, and he did his best to pass them onto his own children.

Yet at the same time, Tarrlok Yakone did everything in his power to push the envelope with Tenzin. Even when Tenzin and Raiko first developed their cabinet of ministers, Tenzin had some reservation about Tarrlok. He found Tarrlok too ambitious and rude, often stepping over people just to get to the top. From the day he was appointed as Minister of Defence and Public Safety, Tarrlok had his eyes on when Raiko's second term was up, which would give him a chance to run for the presidency. Tenzin found himself at odds with Tarrlok many times, the latter seeing Tenzin as a rival rather than a colleague, which made cooperation difficult.

Rubbing his cheeks a few times, Tenzin picked up his folders and marched out of his office. He turned into the main corridor and straight through a set of double doors, which contained the conference room. As he entered, he could see various men and women all seated around the large table. Tenzin's own superior, President Raiko, was seated at the head of the table, with the first seat to Raiko's right left open for Tenzin. Glancing around, he could see Tarrlok was at the first seat on the president's left, meaning him and Tenzin were face-to-face.

"Good morning, everyone," Raiko greeted his cabinet. The bespectacled non-bender with greying hair had always been a practical politician, his flexibility a perfect foil to Tenzin's more "by-the-book" approach. Despite being seen by Tenzin as more willing to sacrifice his principles for the sake of political expediency, Tenzin knew that Raiko did have the nation's best interests at heart, and was willing to work with his ministers to get the best results. "I am aware that we have some issues to discuss, especially about security. I understand Minister Yakone raised some public safety concerns that we should address, and I assure everyone we will get to that."

Tenzin shot Tarrlok a dark look, only to have Tarrlok smirk back at him in return. As it was a cabinet meeting, Tenzin took a deep breath and bit his tongue for now. "That being said, I want to chat about the issues of with city's piers and ports first," Raiko continued, flipping the pages of his binder to the appropriate section, "Various companies, including Future Industries, have asked me about franchising the piers. There are at least a couple lesser-used piers that have received proposals for renewals and expansion. I was wondering what everyone feels about that issue, based on the advice of our Minister of Foreign Affairs and International Trade. Why don't we start with the minister first, and then we'll hear everyone else's opinions?" he suggested.

* * *

"Thank you for taking us out to dinner, Asami. Kwong's Cuisine is truly the best," Korra marvelled, her eyes still darting around the expensive restaurant. Seeing it was a week after the anniversary convention for Future Industries, Asami figured to properly thank Korra for what she did. That was why the two of them, along with Opal, were having dinner at the most luxurious restaurant in town. "Are you sure we can order whatever we want?" Korra asked.

Asami smiled. Gesturing at the waiter standing nearby with his notepad, the engineer told Korra and Opal to order away. "Without you two, the Future Industries party would not have worked out," Asami stated, "So pick your favourite dishes and the tab's all on me."

Opal and Korra browsed through the menu, pecking their fingers excitedly on each item and whispering between themselves on what they wanted. Asami could not help but feel a sense of déjà vu, reminding her of when they were younger. Opal was just an air bending student under then Master Tenzin, and Korra and Asami were still in high school. Back then, Asami had to beg her parents to allow her out and spend some money here. Even though she was from a rich home, Hiroshi and Yasuko drilled it into Asami that money saving was crucial, and she shouldn't spend just because she could afford to. It was a lesson that Asami was not about to forget anytime soon.

Once the two benders finished their orders, the waiter took their menus and trotted off. It gave Asami a chance to really speak to Korra. "Did you enjoy yourself at the party last week? I know being around so many people all at once is a bit intimidating for you, but at least you got to see the video of our future developments," Asami pointed out, taking a sip of water from her glass, "I'll be requiring a lot of help in the future, especially with shipping and such."

"Yeah, I guess," Korra responded, her tone a bit milder than before. Her eyes tilted away from Asami, who sat directly across from her. They gravitated towards the table, all the while her hands wrapped around her napkin. "I mean, I work as Shiro Shinobi's assistant at the pro-bending arena, so I see big crowds and hear loud noises all the time. But it's different when they're up close, where the people are all around you and all you hear are jumbled words. That's why I only watch matches from the announcer's box, where I can be away from all that stuff."

Opal observed quietly from her side, sandwiched between Asami to her left and Korra to her right. She met Korra when they were both teenagers, but her interaction with the water bender was limited. Korra and Asami were both from Republic City, and grew up next to each other. Opal lived in Zaofu all her life, and her contact with Korra was limited to the odd visit here and there. "I recall when we first met, it kind of took a while before we warmed up to each other. But after a while, it was like we've known each other since forever," Opal added.

"Yeah, it did take a while for Korra to interact with people. I still remember how Varrick and Zhu Li tried so hard to get Korra to speak up to new people," Asami recalled with a chuckle, making Korra's face flush red, "But once Korra gets used to you, there's no stopping her."

Opal nodded. "What I was most impressed with was when you remembered the exact section, slot, and container that USB stick was placed in. The fact that you didn't miss a single detail, even when you weren't the one who put it into the vault, really amazed me," she recalled, "I know even from when I first met you, you had a photographic memory, and I'm so glad that it came into good use when we had to use it the most."

"You have to realize something, Opal. Korra is autistic, and all the traits you mentioned are traits found in most autistic people," Asami explained. As Asami spoke, Korra's eyes tilted back and forth between the non-bender and the air bender, not really meeting their faces directly but still glancing up enough to see their interaction. "Korra told me that sometimes it's easier when she writes things out rather than speaking. She also interacts differently with people, and it does take a while for her to get used to you. But most importantly, autistic people have really good attention to small details and followed routines. So when Korra memorized the exact place where the USB stick was, it's because she's thinking along the lines of her routine."

Korra shifted a couple of times in her seat, catching the eyes of Opal and Asami. Licking her lips, Korra took a breath before speaking. "It took me a while before I accepted it. I know when I was younger, I had a pretty volcanic temper, and many times I got impatient with my water bending teacher," Korra described, her body swaying slightly but her eyes oddly still, "It was only after Varrick and Zhu Li took me to a child psychologist who diagnosed me with autism that things started changing for the better. I first thought that being autistic meant I was being weird or something like that, but then I realized it's just my brain operates differently than most other people's brains. I came to terms with it and I'm now doing my best to live with it."

"And did you forget the countless times you came to me, telling me how worried you were that you felt something was seriously wrong with you? Even when we were kids, I had to calm you down so many times, that I pretty much lost count," Asami added. That got Korra to flinch, but more in a joking way. "Remember that I'll always be here for you, even if all you want is to just talk. You're amazing the way you are, autism or not."

Korra smiled shyly, her eyes still somewhere between the tablecloth and Asami's face. "I'm glad to hear that," she murmured. Shaking her head a couple of times, Korra changed the topic. "How are those permits coming for the shipping projects?"

Asami snapped her fingers. "Yes, that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you guys about." With that, Asami explained that regulatory approval was about to be granted to applications her company submitted for the use of several piers. Because of Republic City's location near the ocean, it made the city a prime target for shipping companies. Just a perfunctory glance at Yue Bay and everyone would know how many tons of cargo went through the city every day. "But due to the way the current piers work, there are piers with too many shipments, and others that are underused," Asami clarified, "What Future Industries is doing is targeting the underused ones so we can cut costs while avoiding competition with other companies for shipping space."

"But won't that create more problems when it comes to bringing the goods to our company warehouses?" Opal pointed out, "I mean, if you use the lesser used piers, they tend to be farther away from the business district. Won't you have problems with land shipping costs?"

"True, but you're forgetting that there's nothing stopping us from using some of the warehouses located on the piers themselves," Asami responded. Taking another sip of water, she turned to Opal and scratched a slender finger on the tablecloth like she was drawing a map. "We have the pier itself, but there are warehouses lined up against it. I've scouted them out and found that the largest one is owned by a company whose owners are planning to retire soon. If we can find out who the new owners are, or if we buy it and become owners ourselves, then we can store our goods there. We only take it out when there's a need, and we can always discuss with both border security and the pier's own security team about guarding the area better."

Korra winced again. "I'm more worried about that Minister Yakone guy, since he's in charge of Public Safety. If you're asking for border security help, doesn't it mean you'll have to go through him?" the water bender asked, "Varrick told me some of the things he said about you and your mom. I don't know if he'll help you if he's not willing to play nice."

Asami pursed her lips. While she heard Hiroshi discuss that with Tenzin, she wasn't sure if anything might come out of that. Given Tarrlok's ambitiousness, it might even encourage him to pick on this topic as a way to look good by fighting triads. "We'll try to deal with him the best we can, but for now let's focus on getting regulatory approval first. Besides, I might ask you to help me out if I get the chance. With your great memory, maybe you can give the new warehouse staff some training in how to use the storage system properly!" Asami suggested.

That got chuckles emitting from all three ladies. As their appetizers arrived, they dove into their food and enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the night. While there were some challenges ahead for them all, they all believed it could be a brand new start for them to make their marks in their society.

* * *

"Come on, can you at least give us a few more minutes? Toza isn't back yet, so I think there's still a chance we can make the rent," Bolin pleaded with the landlord, who held the eviction notice in front of the earth bender's face like an arrest warrant. Unfortunately, Toza's fears came true, as the outstanding amounts from their jobs were not paid in time. It put the business in a bind, where even simple rent could not be paid. Given the warnings the landlord already served, there was no choice but to apply for an eviction notice.

"I think it's time we stop playing games, son. I'm afraid this is no joke," the landlord, a smug man with a full beard and menacing eyes declared, "You guys are the tenants, and rent was supposed to be paid. There was no rent, and I served the eviction notice. Now you have limited time to collect all your belongings and go away, or I'll have the police here escort you."

Standing behind the landlord was a familiar fire bender who had an irritated look on his face. Mako really did not want to do this, given he was basically evicting his own brother and foster father. However, being a junior member of the force, he was assigned to assist issues like these, making this an awkward situation. "Come on, Bolin," Mako eked out, trying hard not to look at his pleading brother, "Don't make this harder than it has to."

"You won't evict us, right Mako?" Kai asked, adding another set of sad green eyes into the mix, "If we don't even have a job left, how will we feed ourselves? You've got to give Toza more time, because he should be back any second now."

"I highly doubt it, given he hasn't paid anything in the last two weeks," the landlord retorted with a sneer. He got right up in Kai's face, almost letting the young air bender smell his aftershave. "Better learn to pay your dues on time, son. That would be a very important lesson to learn when you grow up in this world."

"Hey, he'll grow up in this world learning the value of hard work, integrity, and lending a hand to those in need. We don't need you teaching him arrogance and delusional entitlement," Yung snapped back standing behind Kai and putting a hand on his foster son's shoulder. Despite putting on a strong face, Yung's heart fluttered nonstop. Where was Toza, and could he return with enough money to satisfy the landlord's rent demands?

Just then, the grizzled earth bender turned the corner and headed straight for them. The older man had his hands in his pockets, his head slightly dipped, and his expression unreadable. Bolin, Kai, and Yung all held their breaths, hoping Toza could give them some type of good news. Even Mako, who was supposed to supervise the move-out, perked his head up. Could there be anything coming out of Toza that could change the tide?

Unfortunately, Toza did not give them the news they wanted to hear. "I've tried and tried, but I can't seem to collect the outstanding amounts. As such, I don't have enough money to pay all the outstanding rent for our business," he announced dejectedly. Giving his head a shake, he glanced at the landlord with a mournful face. "If you want to repossess, that's fine by me. But I just ask that you give us a chance to take out all our belongings."

The landlord could only snicker. "Tell you what, Toza," he suggested, folding the eviction notice and putting it into his jacket's inside pocket, "Since you're an old tenant who leased this place for many years, I'll be extra nice to you. You have one hour to take whatever you want to take. Anything that remains will belong to me, no exceptions."

At this point, all the tenants howled in protest. One hour was simply not enough time to grab everything they left in there. Despite being assigned to help the landlord repossess the property, Mako spoke up for his foster family as well. "How about giving them two hours?" he offered, "It's not fair that we're being thrown out and not given a chance to get everything we want. Even though I'm a police officer, I still worry about my family's livelihood!"

The landlord shot a dark look at Mako, before alternating his glance between the police officer and his friends. The last thing he wanted was a riot on his hands, especially when he was a non-bender. "Fine, I'll extend it to an hour and a half, but no more than that!" he declared. With that, he stepped away from the group and back to his vehicle. "I will be back in ninety minutes, and none of you better be here."

As the landlord drove away in his vehicle, Mako turned to the group and waved them into their former business. "I've done all I can to prolong the inevitable, so let's just get moving and not have to worry about him coming back," he stated, "I've already stretched the law a bit just to let you get what you want, so don't make it more awkward for me."

The group quickly gathered their belongings, fitting as much of that into their vehicles as possible. Whether it was files, computer hard drives, or even older sentimental items like framed photos, they took as much as they could. Figuring that they would require at least a few rounds of driving back and forth, Toza suggested that Kai and Yung took their own vehicle to ship some things out first, before they came back to pack more. "That way, we will ship some out in our larger van, while they come back to pack whatever is left," Toza described.

While Kai and Yung shuffled off to their vehicle, their arms filled with boxes and other items, Bolin turned to Toza and asked, "Are we really out of luck here? Is there no other place for us to set up our business? We still have some clients left, so we can't shut down completely."

Toza tilted his head back and forth like a metronome. "You're right in that sense, but with no permanent location, we will be in a bind. However, I may have found something for us to work with in the meantime," he explained, pulling out a file from his bag. He laid out the papers on the desk and waved the two brothers closer. "Remember I used to be a pro-bender, being the earth bender on my team? Well, after my team retired, my water bender and fire bender teammates got together and entered into a business that does importation and exportation. They own a warehouse in one of the piers in Republic City, but right now they are slowing down."

Toza gestured to another page, this one showing the map of the city. "This is Firewood Bay, which is on the very east end of the city. It's not as accessible as some of the piers in the business district, on either side of Yue Bay, but there are still some ships that dock there," he added, "My buddies are slowing down their business and plan to sell their warehouse to someone else. They already got government approval for this, so I told them I'm willing to take it over. They know about our delivery business's struggles, so they're willing to give us a hand."

Mako and Bolin glanced at each other in intrigue. If they were located at a pier, maybe there was something to be made here. "Since we're into deliveries, do you think any of the cargo ships that dock there will want to hire us?" Mako queried.

Toza shrugged. "Firewood Bay isn't the most convenient, so I don't expect great business from cargo ships," he stated, "But with our struggles right now, we've got to at least try."

* * *

There are a few things I want to say with respect to this chapter:

1.) Korra is autistic, but she is on the light end of the spectrum (Asperger's). She still has below average social interaction skills and has a tendency of letting her emotions go out of control, but the symptoms are pretty minimal compared to those farther up the spectrum. Many real life people are autistic, such as Albert Einstein, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Isaac Newton, Charles Darwin, and Thomas Jefferson. They all have certain traits in common, such as problems with social interaction, obsession over certain details, and even not being able to sit still. I will incorporate some of these traits into Korra in this story.

2.) Korra's autism is inspired by Ash Ketchum from **Wildstar93** 's "Journey of an Autistic Trainer" and Julia Parisa from **SaoirseParisa** 's "Pokémon: a Marvelous Journey." Both these writers did a wonderful job in setting the message that autism doesn't make who you are, and autistic people can succeed just like those without autism. I want to thank them for their time in discussing with me about how to develop my version of Korra, and here's hoping we can bounce more ideas off of each other.

3.) Korra's last name, Arnook, is from the original series, where the Northern Water Tribe's chief (Yue's father) is named Arnook. As Korra's father in canon is next-in-line for the chieftain of the tribe, I have this headcanon where Korra and Yue may be related. As such, I gave Korra the last name Arnook, after Yue's father.

4.) Firewood Bay is a modified version of a real-life area in Hong Kong called Chai Wan (which is Firewood Bay in Chinese). It is, just like the place in my story, on the east side of Hong Kong island. There used to be a pier there, but that has been shut down and filled in via land reclamation. Now it is home to a large, but relatively lower-income neighbourhood. My great-aunt still lives there in one of the older apartments, so here's my connection to that area!

That's all I have for this chapter. Thank you for reading and I hope to see you next time. If you have any comments or suggestions, please feel free to put them in your reviews!


	3. Gathering the Team

I want to thank **Wildstar93** , **Theblackbird123** , and **SaoirseParisa** for reviewing the previous chapter. We are starting to see more characters come together now, and what some of their personal challenges may be in this fic. Some are obvious, such as Korra overcoming her autism, but there are others that are more subtle. Hopefully I can draw you in and give you a taste of what will happen in the future with this chapter. With our individuals finally coming together, you don't want to miss this chapter.

Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own the Legend of Korra.

* * *

Five individuals stood before a large warehouse, allowing the grey box-like building to cast a long shadow over them. Even though it was a fairly cloudy day, with a slight spring breeze blowing in from the waterfront to their right, the warehouse still loomed over them like a lifeless apparition. "It doesn't look like there's much activity here," Mako commented, "What potential do we possibly see with relocating the business over here?"

Toza pulled a set of documents out of the manila envelope in his hands. "Well, these are the official transfer documents, meaning ownership of this warehouse now went from my former pro-bending teammates to us," he explained, flipping through the pages nonchalantly, "I just can't believe our luck that their retirement will leave us with this thing. At least it gives us a chance to start fresh, pending on the licensing with the government."

Yung, who stood closest to the pier, leaned his head over and observed the ocean before him. The waves pulled in and out, licking the wooden posts of the pier in an almost mechanical way. The constant splashing drowned out the limited sounds from the area, reminding the older air bender how desolate this place was. "This is one of the lesser known piers in town, and not too many people use this for shipping," he commented, the faint smells of sea salts brushing past his nostrils, "Maybe it's not all bad, since we can possibly make something out of it."

"That's the spirit," Bolin shouted enthusiastically. He leaned between Yung and Kai, throwing one arm around each of the shoulder, before continuing, "Come on, it's a great view here. There's a famous beach just to the south. Just down the road is a famous shopping and restaurant district. What more can you ask for?"

Mako wrinkled his nose. "The beach to the south is Rocky Bay Beach, and it's really windy down there. Unless you want to go surfing or something, I think I'll pass," he stated. Turning back to the warehouse, he rubbed his hands together. "Let's go in and take a look."

The quintet of benders stepped into the large building, moving past the open metal doors which looked like they could barely stand on their own. The area inside was spacious, with rows of shelves and storage areas. There was nothing on the slots, thanks to the retirement of the previous owners. But if they were to restart the business, the group could only hope the shelves were fuller. "It doesn't seem too bad," Kai murmured, pressing a hand against the steel poles that made up the structural frame of the shelf.

Toza led the way down the closest aisle, taking the group deeper into the warehouse. The light from outside seeped through the small windows on the sides, allowing the group to dance in and out of the shadows. Sometimes they would get a direct blast of light, despite the cloudiness outside, but sometimes the shelves shielded them a bit. It was an odd feeling, to say the least, having to march around the area in complete silence. "It's almost spooky, if you ask me," Bolin commented, rubbing his bare forearms, "It might be fun to play hide-and-seek here, but I don't think I want to stay here for the night unless it's on a dare or something."

"How old are you, twelve?" Mako retorted, casting his brother an incredulous look. Throughout their lives, Mako had always been the more mature one, putting work and family before all else. It gave Bolin a chance to grow at his own pace, which made the earth bender a big kid at heart. It was no wonder that Bolin and Kai got along so well, ever since Yung took the latter in as his foster child. "Anyway, let's take a look at the back," the fire bender suggested.

The group marched to the back of the building, where they could see a couple of small offices. There were some desks, a couple of bookcases, and even a few cabinets. But what surprised them the most was the presence of two women, who huddled over the desk with a bunch of papers strewn out all over. "Did your former teammates say they have staff?" Yung asked, pointing at the two strangers, "If not, then who are those two?"

But it did not take long before the group recognized one of the women. The one dressed in a dark red blazer with blood red lips and jet black hair was none other than the heiress to the Republic's largest corporation. "You're Asami Sato, aren't you?" Bolin greeted the engineer, who glanced up in surprise, "Are the folks at Future Industries paying us a visit?"

Asami stood up straight and greeted the group with a warm smile. "Looks like I'm a pretty recognizable face," she responded, causing chuckles amongst the group, "Yes, I'm Asami Sato, and I am here on behalf of my father's company. We have some franchising proposals that we want to discuss with the owners of this warehouse, although they told me ownership will be changing hands. Would you happen to know anything about that?"

"You're in luck, because I'm the new owner of the warehouse," Toza stated, stepping forward to shake the heiress's hand. He then introduced Yung as his partner and friend, Mako and Bolin as his foster children, and Kai as Yung's foster child. "If Future Industries will be working at this pier, then it's a pleasure and an honour to work with you, Ms. Sato. And how do I address the lady in blue who accompanied you?"

Asami turned her body, revealing the water bender standing slightly behind her. "This is Korra Arnook, and I personally recruited her into helping me manage this pier," Asami declared, waving her friend forward. Korra tilted her head slightly upward, barely waving her hand at the group. "I'll be relying on her a lot, so you guys make sure you treat her well, okay?"

"I actually think I recognize you, Korra Arnook," Toza observed, leaning in closer to catch a glimpse of her face. That got Korra to lift her head again, just enough to make eye contact with the former pro-bender, "If I remember correctly, you work for Shiro Shinobi, the pro-bending announcer, right? I used to be a pro-bender myself, and Shiro and I go way back. I heard he hired an assistant a few years ago, a young water bending lady named Korra. Am I correct to assume that you're the Korra he mentioned?"

Korra blinked a couple of times, for once no longer scared at making eye contact with someone. "Wait, you're the legendary Toza? As in the former captain of the Boar-Q-Pines?" Korra exclaimed. A wide grin now spread across her face, while her eyes were bright enough to ignite this entire warehouse. "Oh my goodness, that's amazing! I've heard so many stories about you, and I can't believe I'm meeting you in person! And to think I'll have a chance to work with you directly, this can't be any better! This is the best day of my life!"

That got positive reactions out of Kai and Bolin, who immediately chatted up the water bender. It gave Asami some time to finalize the agreement with Toza and Yung, who were more than happy themselves, given their clientele with Future Industries. "Our goal is to start doing more of our shipping through this pier, although it won't be for a month or two before you start seeing the goods," Asami described, "In the meantime, Future Industries is open to other groups using this warehouse, provided a minimal rent payment is paid. We have full franchise rights of this pier, so we can collect that royalty, but the rent for this warehouse can be decided by you."

While Toza and Yung pitched proposals with Asami, Bolin and Kai were more than excited to hear Korra's close encounters with pro-benders. "You know, Mako and I have always wanted to be pro-benders, but because we weren't exactly rich, we couldn't afford some of the equipment and match entry fees," Bolin explained, "That's why we either listen to matches on the radio or watch them on TV. I know Shiro Shinobi announces the matches on radio, and I know I hear your voice sometimes. What's it like being so close to the matches?"

Korra emitted a nervous chuckle, happy she found a big pro-bending fan in Bolin. His friendly nature certainly did not hurt in her impression of him, but Korra was a bit overwhelmed by his enthusiasm. While Bolin did not treat her autistic traits of avoiding eye contact and being withdrawn in crowds as anything unusual, Korra was slightly intimidated by his boisterous voice and personality. "If you want, you can drop by the pro-bending arena sometime soon. I'm sure Shiro won't mind me showing you around," she suggested, her voice weak but welcoming.

"That's great, and I might be able to see a match firsthand!" Bolin shouted. Korra tried to hide it, but she could not help but flinch at Bolin's loud voice. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down, Korra tried focusing again on Bolin, who whipped out his cellphone and clicked a bunch of buttons. "Kai, Mako, what's your schedule like this weekend?"

The tall fire bender, who looked like he had a permanent scowl stitched onto his face, pulled out his own phone as well. After a few scrolls, he shook his head. "I'm on call, so I can't make it," he replied, "There's some VIP from the United Earth States coming, so I'm supposed to help local police provide security for the guy."

"I guess that leaves the two of us, although I don't think there's any pro-bending on this weekend," Kai pointed out, gesturing at the schedule on his phone, "Since the arena doubles as a cinema, maybe we can see a mover in there." Turning to Korra, the young air bender asked, "Do you actually help screen the movers? If so, then can we join you when you screen it? I've never seen a mover at the pro-bending arena before, so this is going to be a new experience for me."

* * *

"Did Korra say where we should meet her?" Kai asked as he and Bolin stood outside the gigantic entrance into the pro-bending arena. They had seen this building enough times from a distance away, and knew enough about pro-bending matches through radio or television, but this was the first time they were anywhere near this building. Now, glancing up the stairs and at the series of doors before them, the two former urchins could not help but admire it in awe.

Shaking his head a few times, Bolin pulled out his phone and clicked on Korra's text again. "She said just to go in, wait in the front lobby, and then she'll take us to where she works," Bolin explained, tilting his phone to Kai, "Other than that, it's up to her."

Kai nodded. Shoving his hands into the pockets on his baggy jeans, Kai slowly marched up the steps with Bolin. His eyes scanned the ads posted on the outside walls of the arena, and he saw an interesting mix of mover stars and pro-benders. He recognized a few names, particularly those who he had seen on television or heard on radio, but mostly he was just amazed to be here. Hearing Bolin pull the doors open, Kai turned and followed the earth bender inside. Korra did say she would fetch them from the lobby, so all they had to do was wait.

Kai and Bolin scanned the lobby and saw similar posters as outside. Before them was the ticket kiosk, with a series of booths where attendants would sell the tickets. Tonight there was no pro-bending match, so the tickets were for movers instead. But surprisingly, there were relatively few attendees on a weekend night, with most kiosks empty and clerks just loitered in the back. "You think Korra cleared the whole arena just for us?" Kai joked.

"Hey, there you are!" a voice exclaimed from the far corner. Bolin and Kai both glanced up to see Korra trot up to them. She still had her unique hairstyle, but this time she wore a blue denim jacket and similar looking jeans. "Come on, I'll show you where I work and what I do."

Bolin and Kai followed the water bender into a back hallway, going through areas that most people would not be able to access. Taking them through dark hallways and narrow stairs, Korra led them to the top of the building, an area restricted to announcers and projectionists. Pointing at a non-descriptive door, Korra waved her hand before it and announced with a great flourish, "Prepare to see where I work and who I work for." With that, she swung the door open.

Bolin and Kai slowly stepped in and could see a middle-aged man sorting through a large shelf. He had on a white dress shirt and beige suit jacket with no tie, while his black hair was cropped closely to his scalp. "Shiro, I brought a couple of friends over," Korra called out.

The man looked up as Korra waved Bolin and Kai over. "Bolin and Kai, this is Shiro Shinobi. He's the main announcer of the pro-bending matches and also the head projectionist for movers." Turning to Bolin and Kai, Korra introduced them to her supervisor. "Shiro, these are Kai and Bolin. I'm going to be working with them in my new job."

"Gentlemen, it's a pleasure. Korra told me that you two are huge pro-bending fans, and since she's getting a new job now, I guess you two will take good care of her, right?" Shiro stated, sticking out his hand. Kai took it and gave it a firm shake, smiling the entire way.

But when Shiro got to Bolin, the reaction was way more than he expected. Instead of mimicking the air bender, Bolin clutched Shiro's hand and waved his whole arm up and down. "I can't believe this, this can't be happening!" Bolin exclaimed, bouncing slightly on his feet.

Shiro barely withdrew his arm while Kai could only chuckle. Korra gave a perplexed look to Bolin, as never in her life did she envision that reaction. Privately, she was just happy that Bolin did not greet her that way when they first met. "I did tell you I work for Shiro, so it's not like I caught you by surprise. What's with that introduction?" she queried.

"Hey, it's always different when you see the man in person," Bolin pointed out. Korra tried hard not to flinch or rush to cover her ears, given Bolin's loud and boisterous voice. She watched as Bolin took a gander around the room, pacing to the front and leaning his head out the projection window. "So you get to see all the matches and great movers from this location?"

Korra nodded. "That's right, and I can still remember who the teams are, who each team's captain is, their playing styles, you name it," she replied, leaning at the same railing Bolin was, "And when there's no pro-bending, I will go into the vault and bring in the movers that we are supposed to show. Shiro will then prepare them up here and we will run by schedule."

"Yes, and Korra has been fantastic for me. There are people who thought I was crazy for hiring Korra. You can't supervise an out-of-control autistic, they say," Shiro stated, pulling out another mover role from the shelf, "But autistic people like Korra just require some help adapting to their environment. Once she got into routine, Korra's work performance is top notch. I'm just glad Korra can still work for me part-time after working things out with the Satos."

Before they could say more, the door to the projection room was rudely pushed open. The group craned their heads just in time to see national security personnel surround the place. Bolin and Kai howled in protest when the security team confronted them and pushed them to the side, all the while Korra and Shiro stared at each other in confusion. Soon, the dust would clear when a tall man in a blue suit and three ponytails in his hair came up to them. "Are you Shiro Shinobi, the head projectionist and announcer of the building?" Tarrlok Yakone demanded.

"Uh, yes, of course," Shiro stuttered, slowly edging forward. Meanwhile, Korra's whole body shivered, wilting under the condescending gaze of the Minister of Defence and Public Safety. "What can my assistant Korra and I help you with, Minister Yakone? If it's about the show that the VIP is viewing tonight, I assure you that it's already been prepared."

Tarrlok strolled casually around the room, refusing to acknowledge Shiro and Korra. Once he reached the projector, he pivoted around and stared darts at Kai and Bolin. "You are aware that tonight's VIP is the nephew of the United Earth States ambassador, right? So why are two unauthorized people in the projection room?" he spat, pointing a finger at Kai and Bolin.

Korra could feel her fingers curl into fists. While she was intimidated by Tarrlok and his security team, she did not like the arrogance in his tone. "They're my friends, okay?" she called out, marching forward to confront Tarrlok but struggling to avoid eye contact with the smug man, "I invited them to show them how a projection room works, and they can stay here and watch. They won't harm the VIP, so why are you treating them like they're terrorists?"

Shiro immediately approached Korra and tried to pull her away. Tarrlok was about to issue a retort when a voice from the door stopped him. "There's no need to do that, because my good friend Officer Mako here told me about those two." Everyone's eyes turned to the door, where Mako stood with a shorter, dark-skinned man with bright green eyes. Being the local police representative to the security team, Mako had to accompany the VIP the entire night. "Mako said Bolin is his brother, Kai is his friend, and they're visiting Korra, their new friend. I don't mind if they stay, especially when they get to introduce me to a dame like Korra here."

The young man boldly sauntered forward and took Korra's hand in his own. The water bender tried to wiggle her way out, a look of anxiety and disgust on her face. "My name is Wu Hou-Ting, and my aunt is the ambassador of the United Earth States," the young man declared, "If you want, let's all go downstairs and see the mover together, okay?"

Shiro, Korra, Bolin, Kai, and Mako all stared at each other incredulously, not sure if they were more surprised at Wu's gall or the way Tarrlok got cut down to size. Even the Minister of Defence and Public Safety was in shock, given how Wu had taken to Korra. Finally clearing his throat, Shiro shooed everyone downstairs while he operated the projector. He did not like how Wu took to Korra, whose autism made her uncomfortable around strangers who behaved that way. But if it meant lowering the temperature here, Shiro was willing to bite the bullet.

Surprisingly, the showing of the mover went without any hitches. Not only did Korra get into her element with giving her interpretation of the show's content to her friends and Wu, but Wu also enjoyed his time here. By the time the mover was finished, Wu was prepared to leave for dinner. "It's too bad you can't join me, Korra," he stated, stepping into the main lobby of the arena, "Next time, we should totally have lunch or coffee. And don't worry about going to somewhere fancy like Kwong's Cuisine. I went to university here in Republic City and I go to regular coffee shops and cafes all the time, so there's no need to be super-human for me."

Korra waved Wu goodbye, still a bit uncomfortable with his mannerisms. "Let's hope I don't have to actually go on a date with that guy, or I might just throw up," she muttered. She then turned to wave at Mako, who had to accompany Wu once more, and Bolin and Kai, who were on their way home. But she made sure to flash a smug grin at Tarrlok, who scowled the entire way out. After seeing Wu treat Korra's group like friends rather than threats, Korra made sure she retaliated. Watching Tarrlok stomp away with a fume just made Korra's whole day.

* * *

The explosions of fire crackers and the pounding of drums echoed through the pier on this sunny day. Right along the waterline, two sets of lion dancers bobbed and weaved their way to the warehouse, where a VIP stood at the front with several items placed on a small table before her. The large warehouse had its doors wide open, the shelves completely clean and ready to take on whatever freight would arrive. It signified a new day for everyone working here, one that would spark a new beginning for them all.

Toza, who led the lion dance, used a fan to signal the two lions to approach the front of the warehouse. The lion decorated in red and green, controlled by Mako at the front and Bolin at the back, approached from Toza's left. The other lion, decorated in orange and green, was controlled by Yung at the front and Kai at the back. That lion followed closely before breaking rank and edging to Toza's right. They both weaved closer to Asami, who was the VIP behind the small table. "This is it, guys," Asami could hear Toza call to the lions amidst the loud drumming, "Once we pull the strings, the warehouse will officially be open."

The lions' mouth flaps slightly opened, and Asami could see Mako and Yung key their eyes in on the strings to her either side. Before Asami on the table were various food offerings, mainly fruits and vegetables. But Asami knew that the most important one was for the lions to yank on the strings to either side of the table. The cloth covering the warehouse's new plaque would come tumbling down, revealing the new cooperation between Toza's logistics firm and Future Industries. Hearing her own heart pound to the sounds of the drums, Asami could only clench and unclench her hands in nervousness and excitement.

Toza backed away from the table, allowing the two lions to come forth. Asami could see Mako and Yung strain with energy, all the while Bolin and Kai kept it up. Before the opening ceremony, Toza told Asami that his former pro-bending teammates knew of people in lion dance and martial arts clubs that were willing to participate in the celebration. Toza and Yung were involved in martial arts and lion dances when they were younger, and they did pass some skills to Mako, Bolin, and Kai. While Toza did have to get his pro-bending teammates to re-coach the younger lion dancers, Asami thought they all did great. When the lions split rank and moved to the table's two sides, Asami could barely contain her grin.

Then, with a flourish, the lions took the wires in their mouths and pulled hard. The cloth dropped like a stone, revealing the brand new plaque. "Boar-Q-Pines Logistics, in partnership with Future Industries," Toza and Asami declared together, waving at the sign above them. The drummers all stopped their drumming, while Mako, Bolin, Yung, and Kai climbed out from under their lion costumes. "Folk, we are in business!"

The crowd applauded and roared in approval. Toza approached his former teammates, who both shook his hand before congratulating Asami once more. The engineer glanced around to see a wide range of people, including teens and young adults who were most likely friends of Bolin and Kai, some police officers that Asami guessed were Mako's colleagues, and even some former Air Acolytes and air bending students under Tenzin. "They really brought the whole crowd," Asami murmured to herself, impressed at the supporters here.

While the group cleaned up the area, Asami quickly slipped inside the warehouse. She approached a corner area, where two other young ladies were standing. Asami could see Korra hunched over and rubbing her ears, all the while Opal tried to calm Korra down. "I hope that didn't shock you too much," Asami stated, approaching her water bender friend.

Korra sucked in her breath before slowly tilting her head up at Asami. "You know I don't like loud noises. That's why I only watch pro-bending matches from the announcer's booth with Shiro," she replied, her hands now moving forward and rubbing her temples, "I did like the lion dance, and I think Toza did a good job leading it, but that was just too close for comfort. You know I only stand at the back during Lunar New Year celebrations anyway."

Asami stuttered before closing her mouth. She did recall that autistic people had a tendency of avoiding loud noises, with those on the higher end of the spectrum being fearful of it altogether. While Korra was only on the lower end, Asami was cognizant of Korra's discomfort with that. "I guess I should have prepped you better," Asami stated, rubbing her upper arms in distress, "I'm sorry if I pushed you too much."

Korra took a few more breaths to calm down before turning to Asami with a slight smile. "I'll be fine. I realize I'm as much a part of this as you are, given you managed to convince your dad to let me help you run the warehouse," Korra responded, standing up straighter once more, "I'm really glad you said those positive things about me. You can't believe how good that makes me feel, knowing I can make a difference, you know?"

"Well, convincing my dad is the easy part. When it comes to my parents, it's easier to seek forgiveness than it is to seek permission," Asami stated, causing a wave of chuckles to come from all three ladies, "But Varrick and Zhu Li also helped, and you really have to thank your foster parents for being so supportive of this plan."

"And don't forget to thank Shiro Shinobi, who allowed you to work for him part-time at the pro-bending arena while you work here full time," Opal added, "You're going to be one busy woman in the future. That's why Asami assigned me to help you out a few days each week."

Just then, Bolin trotted into the warehouse. "Asami, Korra, we were wondering if…" Bolin began, before pausing and focusing on a certain individual clad in green, "Hello, I don't think we've met. My name is Bolin, what's yours?" he approached Opal, extending his hand.

Opal smiled shyly, extending her own hand to Bolin. "I'm Opal Bei Fong. I've been assigned by Asami to come here three days a week to help Korra with the warehouse," she explained, her face slightly flushing red, "I must have been in the back with Korra while you guys were setting up in the front, so that's why we didn't get a chance to meet. Anyway, are you going to be working here with Toza? If you are, then we'll get a chance to work together."

"Yeah, I'll be working here with Toza, but Mako is a police officer, so you won't see him as often," Bolin responded, rubbing the back of his head with a chuckle, "But speaking of police, are you related to Chief Lin Bei Fong, Mako's boss?"

"Yes, that's my aunt. My mom Suyin is Aunt Lin's sister," Opal described, "She's the one who first recommended me to come to Republic City the first time to learn air bending from Master Tenzin, and now I'm back again to work here for Future Industries."

But before Bolin and Opal could continue their conversation, a loud cry outside caught everyone's attentions. Korra and Asami immediately rushed out, followed closely by Bolin and Opal. One of the people with the martial arts group led by Toza's former teammates was on the ground, grimacing in pain and favouring his right ankle. "He lost his balance when carrying some of the lion dance equipment back to the van, and he hurt his ankle as a result," Toza reported when Korra and Asami raced forward to inquire.

Korra knelt down to take a look at the injured man. His greying hair indicated that he was most likely middle-aged, which Korra noted would affect recovery time from the injury. Korra then lowered her glance to the man's ankle, which was now swollen and bruised. Licking her lips, Korra turned around and called for water. "Give me a container full of it ASAP!"

Immediately, Mako and Kai raced to the back to get the water. Bolin and Opal could only look on when the two young men returned with a washing tub filled almost to the top with it. Korra signalled to them to place the tub on the ground next to the injured man, while Toza helped Korra roll up the man's pant leg. Flexing her fingers a few times, Korra dipped her hands into the tub. She felt the water wrap around her like gloves, almost an inch of it smothering her hands when she lifted them out. Turning to the man, she gently placed her hands on the wound.

The man's grunts of pain soon decreased to gentle hums of pleasure. The creased brow soon relaxed, and even Toza could feel the man's body loosen up. Mako, Bolin, Kai, and Opal all looked on in amazement, while Asami beamed in pride. They all knew of water-based healing techniques, but other than Asami, none of them had seen such skills taken to this extreme. Korra literally shrunk the man's ankle back to regular size and eliminated the discolouration within minutes. "I've never seen such great healing skill from a water bender before," Toza observed.

"Thanks. I just can't see someone in need of help and not help out, so I don't mind healing up his ankle," Korra replied, giving a shy smile but trying to avoid eye contact with Toza. She still did not feel comfortable with all the attention she now got, but at least they all knew she did the right thing. "As for where I learned water-based healing skills, let's just say my teacher was Dr. Katara Kuruk-Anil. I'm sure learning from the best water bender in a generation and one of the city's most famous doctors will help, right?"

* * *

"Has everything been put in place? It's got to be as close to perfect as possible, because she'll arrive any minute now," Tenzin called, carrying a final box of decoration into the large living room of the vice presidential mansion. For days, Tenzin and Pema had planned for this event, sometimes going through the night just to get it prepared. Even though it was just a simple family celebration, the master air bender wanted it to go the best way possible. That was why he spared no effort into getting even the most minute detail right.

"Calm down, Tenzin," Pema replied, helping the cook carry some food to the dining room table, "At this rate, you'll die of anxiety before our VIP arrives. If need be, just let Bumi or Kya or the kids take care of some of the decorations."

Tenzin glanced around and wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry. Ikki and Meelo were, as usual, arguing with one another about how to decorate properly. Tenzin's older brother Bumi, a fellow air bender and retired military official, ended up getting into a debate with the two little ones. Rohan, Tenzin's youngest, wandered back and forth from the dining room to the kitchen, offering to help out. But at his young age and small size, the amount of help he could offer was limited. The only one who seemed to have everything under control was Kya, and that was only because their mother was present. "It's not like we don't do family reunions often, so I don't see why this should be such a big commotion," Kya commented.

Tenzin glanced at Kya with an exasperated look, which only softened when Katara gave him a completely relaxed glance. "Mother, I'm sure you must have felt how I'm feeling right now when you have the entire family and all our friends together," Tenzin stated.

The retired physician shook her head. "Actually, I took the water bending approach, and just went with the flow when things got hectic. It was your uncle Sokka who got more uptight about schedules and such," Katara pointed out, "You're always the more serious out of the three kids, Tenzin. Aang and I sometimes wondered if you ever know the meaning of relaxation. You realize that when your father was younger, he was quite the free spirit?"

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that. I'm also aware that Bumi had inherited that part of Dad more than I did, even though I'm more interested in Air Nomad culture than Bumi will ever be," Tenzin responded dejectedly, throwing a glance over his shoulder. Behind him, Bumi, Ikki, and Meelo seemed to be decorating themselves more than the room, making Tenzin wonder if Bumi was just a big kid at heart. How did someone like that end up leading the military?

Before any further thoughts could be shared, a member of the vice presidential security team approached them. "Mr. Vice President, I would like to inform you that the VIP has just arrived onto the mansion's grounds. She is entering through the front gates as we speak," the man in a dark suit described in a no-nonsense manner, "I figure she will be in this room in around five to ten minutes, so you may want to put the finishing touches on your preparation."

Tenzin nodded. Clapping his hands, he tried to get everyone's attention. "Everyone, take your places. She'll be here any moment now and there's no time to waste. Bumi, Ikki, Meelo, please stay focused and finish your decorations," he instructed, snap-pointing at the threesome in the middle of their horseplay. Tenzin then trotted into the kitchen, where the final dishes were finished by the cook and Pema. "Folks, let's get this to the table and get into position."

Tenzin turned back to Kya, who escorted Katara to the back of the dining room. Even in her nineties, Katara was still sharp as a tack, both in terms of bending skills and her knowledge in physiology. Even though Kya was now a senior physician in Republic City's most prestigious medical facilities, she sometimes turned to Katara for advice. Tenzin truly admired how well Katara kept the family together despite being widowed twenty-five years ago. If he could be half the parent Katara was to him, Tenzin would consider himself a very successful man.

Tenzin signalled to the security guard, who dimmed the lights before slipping out into the hallway. Tenzin took a few deep breaths to calm himself, all the while trying to get a hold of his surroundings. Despite his no-nonsense nature, Tenzin has had decades of meditation practice, giving him perspective even in a darkened room. He could hear even the slightest sounds, including the sharp hisses between Ikki and Meelo, Bumi's efforts to lower their volumes, and Pema giving Rohan final instructions before they started dinner.

But all that had to wait when the doors were slowly pushed open. Tenzin could see the taller silhouette that was the security guard, but also a distinctive shorter silhouette that was the special guest. Seeing her return brought great joy to Tenzin's heart, and when the guard flipped on the lights, Tenzin jumped out and shouted enthusiastically, "Surprise!"

The special guest was none other than Jinora Anil, Tenzin's oldest daughter and the world's youngest air bending master. Her hands, which were tattooed with blue arrows on the back, slowly moved to her mouth, which was dropped in shock. "Wow, all this is for me?" she eked out, "Thank you so much for everything!"

Soon, everyone stepped out from their positions to give Jinora a hug. "Welcome home, Jinora," Bumi greeted his niece, enveloping her in a tight embrace, "We missed you for the last few weeks. How did the tours for the universities go?"

Before long, Jinora was led to the dining room, all the while the security guard took her luggage to her room. "It was really great. I saw so many universities with all these cool traits. It's always different when you see them in person, because even though I love reading about them, I can't always picture them in reality," Jinora explained as Tenzin gave her the head of the table, "I think there are so many good options to choose, and next year will be exciting for me."

"Have you looked into how each university fits into what you want to major in?" Pema asked, laying her now-spread napkin on her lap, "Even the most prestigious schools have some specialties where they are better in some topics than others, so you'll have to choose carefully."

"Well, not necessarily," Kya interjected, "I know when I went to med school, I applied to each and every med school around. I literally went to the first school that accepted me. And with how things turned out, I can't say I made a wrong choice."

"That's the extreme water bending way of doing things. You literally left it all up to chance and adapted along the way, but I would like Jinora to be a bit more structured with the way she approaches this," Tenzin commented, pouring himself and Pema some water, "To get the best out of her education, Jinora should strategize carefully and weigh all her options. There is nothing worse than jumping in and adapting later on, even though it is an important trait."

"You know what I think? I think you should go to the school that has the cutest and coolest guys," Ikki chimed in, "You never know what having a boy not named Meelo will be like, especially when you don't have to deal with farts and delusional thoughts about being a military dictator. Maybe it'll make you more normal instead!"

"Hey, I resent that remark!" Meelo exclaimed, launching into another round of his rivalry with Ikki. From her end of the table, Jinora was not sure if she should be frustrated or happy at the scene before her. While her family had its quirks and her younger siblings were somewhat hard to handle, Jinora knew she could not be here without them. They supported her throughout this time, and she was grateful for all the things they instilled in her. But at the same time, Jinora felt this was the best time to make her mark in the world. She wanted a chance to carve her own path, and given her status as a university freshman next year, now was the best time to do so.

Soon, the dinner courses filed through the table, and a variety of topics came up. Whether it was about university courses, current commitments, or general questions about friends and family, Jinora was fully absorbed in the conversation. She learned that Asami Sato, one of her longest and dearest friends, was back in town and helping her parents run Future Industries. Another one of her friends, Opal Bei Fong, whom she met when Opal was an air bending student of Tenzin's, also worked at Future Industries as Asami's assistant. But soon, the topic went to a certain water bender. "What has Korra been up to during the weeks I was gone?" Jinora asked.

It was Jinora's grandmother who answered. "Korra told me that she's gotten a new job as well," Katara explained, "Apparently, she's still working with Shiro Shinobi, but she's also working with Asami Sato at Future Industries. Asami wanted to open some new opportunities at the piers, and she asked Korra to help her manage a warehouse."

Jinora blinked in surprise. She knew that Korra was, like her, trying to set her mark in the world. For the longest time, Korra either could not or did not know how to do that. But to see her supervising and managing an entire warehouse where foreign and traded goods went through? This was beyond anything Jinora had imagined. Rubbing where the blue arrow ended on her forehead, Jinora made a mental note to contact Korra soon just to see this new venture.

* * *

Jinora glanced up at the large warehouse before her, somewhat surprised that this would be Korra's new workplace. Taking a gander at her surroundings, she could see a few ships in the distance, most likely docking here in the near future. While there were staff members going to and fro, this cargo pier seemed dead and void of activity. Jinora was aware that this was one of the lesser-used piers in Republic City, so she wondered how Korra could help make it bigger.

Taking a deep breath, Jinora pushed the front door open and entered the warehouse. She could hear the sounds of cargo scrapping against the floor or the shelves, with staff members busy putting boxes where they belonged. Various people also chattered about, which Jinora guessed was regarding shipments and deliveries. From her phone call with Korra a day or two back, Jinora recalled that Korra was assisting Asami with managing warehouse operations, which allowed delivery companies to store their goods here before shipping them out. Seeing how things were already moving, Jinora figured that Korra would have quite the role here.

Jinora turned the corner and into another hallway, which led straight to a small office at the end of the warehouse. She could see several females inside, making a wide grin spread across her face. Breaking into a trot, Jinora strolled through the hall and into the small office, gently rapping her knuckles on the door. "Korra, it's me," Jinora called.

A certain water bender looked up from the table and smiled back at the air bender. "Jinora, it's so good to see you," Korra stated, reaching out and enveloping the younger girl in a hug. Despite her uneasiness around strangers, Korra had no qualms about friendliness and closeness with her friends, often pulling those she was comfortable with into tight embraces. "I heard you saw quite a few universities, so which one do you have in mind?"

Jinora chuckled. "I think it's still early to think about that. Besides, I wanted to come today to see what you're up to," she responded. She took a gander around the office, and while it was messier than her own bedroom, Jinora felt it was organized messiness. "I'm guessing that the way you arranged this is how you're going to work here?" she asked.

Korra took a gander before looking at Asami, who smiled in return. "This is Korra's office now, so I'm completely good with whatever she does," Asami explained. Given that autistic people had to have things organized a certain way, Asami and Jinora knew better than to knock Korra off her routine. "As long as the work gets done, who am I to judge her?"

"And I'm here to help coordinate communication between Korra and Asami, making sure that nothing goes wrong with the goods Future Industries is importing," Opal added, checking off a few more boxes on the sheet from her clipboard, "Korra is getting all the help she can get."

"Thanks, you guys," Korra stated, brushing a strand of hair away from her forehead, "I never thought I would get this chance, you know? I wasn't the best student, and I barely got by in college. I only got a job as Shiro's assistant, and it seems like my life is just stuck. Now, to get this opportunity, I feel like I can do something that I can truly call my own, you know?"

"Hey, it's no different than what I'm doing at Future Industries," Asami countered, taking a seat at the table in the middle of the office, "I know it's my parents' company and all that, but I want to make my own mark here. I don't want me to become my parents and run the company their way. I want the company to become me and run it my way. I'm just happy that my parents let me have that freedom to pitch new ideas to everyone, know what I mean?"

Jinora nodded and pursed her lips. It was really appropriate that the four friends were in the exact same spot in their lives. All of them were entering a stage where they were given more responsibilities, but none of whom were experienced in their fields yet. While Jinora was an air bending master, having her tattoos bestowed upon her at the age of eleven, she always felt she had a lot more to learn. If her love of books didn't convince her of that, then her recent travels to tour various campuses sure did. There was so much more that she could explore, and given the similar statuses she had with her three friends, she would not want better people to explore with.

Just then, another set of knocks cut into everyone's attention. Jinora turned around to see a stocky young man with bright green eyes standing at the door. "Hey guys, we just got another ship docking. Do we want to take the inventory for this one?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't mind helping you out with that," Opal stated, a dreamy look now crossing her eyes. One look at her expression and Jinora knew Opal had a crush on the newcomer. "This is Bolin, by the way. He works for the logistics company in charge of most of this warehouse's deliveries," Opal introduced the young man to Jinora, "Bolin, this is my friend Jinora Anil."

Jinora extended her hand, to which Bolin took and shook enthusiastically. From her position, Korra was surprised that Bolin did not try to shake Jinora's whole arm off. "Your last name is Anil," Bolin observed, "You must be the daughter of Vice President Tenzin Anil, right?"

Jinora nodded. While her parents tried to keep their family life relatively private, given the intense amount of scrutiny on the Second Family, she was aware there were enough news outlets that reported on her family on a regular basis. It didn't help that she had the title of being the youngest ever air bending master, meaning Jinora always felt the spotlight on her. "So I see you and Opal are getting along pretty well," she stated jokingly.

Bolin and Opal glanced at each other, before breaking eye contact while failing miserably to hide the red tints on their cheeks. "Working with Opal is great," Bolin described, his eyes still dreamy and focused on anywhere but Jinora, "She's pretty and smart, and sometimes she comes in here smelling like flowers. What can possibly beat that?"

Jinora's eyes widened at Bolin's description, while Korra and Asami tried hard not to fall off their chairs laughing. It was obvious that Bolin and Opal would be seeing each other a lot more often outside of work. Given that Opal was the person who lived in Republic City the least, it was somewhat surprising that she was able to find a date this quickly. "What about you, Jinora?" Asami asked, "Have you got an eye for any boys?"

Before Jinora could answer, some of the people on the boat hollered into the warehouse. Everyone stopped what they were doing and raced out to the pier, where several large crates were lined up to be lifted off the boats. "Can we get a hand?" the sailor asked.

Jinora glanced around and saw that the equipment was minimal. While there was the famous Future Industries custom forklift, there was no crane or other large-scale machinery there. She figured this was a pier that was rarely used, hence mechanical goods were unlikely to be present. Still, Jinora believed that it might be better with some machinery, given it would be safer and less stressful on the staff. Knowing Asami, Jinora was sure she would come up with it.

The barge lowered its ramp, allowing the forklift to slowly maneuver its way on. There was still the challenge of placing the container onto the forklift, which would then navigate back onto the pier. From the corner of her eye, Jinora could see a couple more people exiting the warehouse and approaching the boat. One of them was a boy around her age, with bright green eyes and very tanned skin. Was he a relative of Bolin's, perhaps?

Turning back to the boat, everyone could see the forklift make its way up the ramp and approached the goods. The forklift operator barked out some instructions, and all Jinora could make out was that he wanted to take both containers at a time. Jinora could see Asami and Opal step forward, questioning if it might be too risky, only to be waved off. With the wheels of the forklift shifting as the heavy crates were placed onto the forklift, Jinora had a bad feeling.

Then, it was like everything moved in slow motion. The forklift backed up onto the ramp, the driver fully in control, before it sped up suddenly. The weight on the front pushed it back, overcoming the braking and causing the forklift to drift. Jinora's eyes widened when the forklift rolled down the ramp and made a beeline at her. "At this rate he's going to crash into Jinora," Bolin exclaimed, "We have to do something fast!"

Snapping out of it just in time, Jinora whipped her arms around and created a huge air blast. She wasn't sure if she had enough time or power to stop the forklift, but if not then it at least gave her an option to blast herself away. Inside, she was concerned that the forklift would hit the side of the warehouse, which would cause some major damage. "I can't let that happen," Jinora murmured to herself, gritting her teeth in frustration.

Just then, an even larger gust of wind blasted in from the side, knocking the forklift sideways and forcing it to screech to a halt. Jinora stopped her air bending and glanced to her left, where the blast came from. It was the same green-eyed boy she saw from earlier, who also relaxed his stance and took back his air. While Jinora tried to catch her breath, the boy turned to her and showed a small grin. "Wow, that was just…really good," Jinora eked out.

"Thanks, although I'm not as incredible as you, since you already have your tattoos," the green-eyed boy responded. Trotting over, he held out his hand to Jinora. For a second, Jinora was unaware of anything except two green orbs staring at her face. "My name is Kai, what's yours?"

* * *

Just a few notes for the readers who may be confused about some of my ideas:

1.) Rocky Bay is a real beach in Hong Kong. It is on the southeast tip of the island, and is known for its strong waves. Many people will try their luck at windsurfing there, but when I was there I wasn't brave enough to do that.

2.) Lion dances are common for celebratory events in China, including the grand opening of businesses. Lion dances are performed by 2 people (1 head and 1 tail), and they are led by an individual wearing a heavy mask with a happy face. I figure to have Toza lead it, due to his history of pro-bending and martial arts but kept the mask off.

3.) To go along with Korra's autism, I included some common aspects of autism here. Autistic people do not like loud noises, hence Korra is uneasy around Bolin and the firecrackers. Autistic people like having things structured and routine, hence Jinora's observation of the "organized mess" in Korra's office. Autistic people are also very talented at the things that they are most connected to, hence Korra's healing skills being extra powerful and strong. I want to thank **Wildstar93** and **SaoirseParisa** for inspiring me with these traits and editing certain scenes to make sure they are realistic of autistic people.

4.) Wu's flirting with Korra is from Book 4, after Korra returned to Republic City from her poisoning. Wu's comment about "super human" is identical to the comment he made to Asami in the debut episode of Book 4. Korra's retaliation to Tarrlok, and Tarrlok's subsequent frown, is from when Team Avatar kept beating Tarrlok's taskforce in Book 1. Bolin's description of Opal to Jinora is identical to his description of her in Book 3 when he was on the radio with Tenzin. And finally, the initial meeting of Kai and Jinora, as well as their dialogue are similar in Book 3 episodes "Earth Queen" and "Original Airbenders."

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you again in another month for the next update of this story!


	4. A Nightmarish Mistake

Happy 2017 to each and every single one of my fans! 2016 has been a whirlwind of a year, probably with more negatives than positives, but I'm cautiously optimistic about what 2017 will bring. For starts, 2017 brought you this brand new chapter of my story. I want to thank **Theblackbird123** , **Wildstar93** , and **SaoirseParisa** for reviewing the previous chapter. Things are really going to pick up for this chapter, with the pacing becoming faster and character traits being developed more. Get ready for this wild ride!

Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own the Legend of Korra.

* * *

"We're just about ready to serve dinner, Mr. Varrick. Please come this way to the dining room where Mr. Sato and his family are waiting," a middle-aged housekeeper stated. It was another typical weekend where Varrick, Zhu Li, and Korra would visit the Satos for dinner. Given the close proximity of their residences, and the close bond between Korra and Asami, this almost became routine for them. Varrick had strolled through the corridor to the dining room so many times that he swore he could memorize it in his sleep.

"Varrick, Zhu Li, glad you can make it," a deep baritone voice greeted the group. From behind her foster family, Korra could see Hiroshi stand up and approached, shaking hands with Varrick and Zhu Li before bringing them to the table. Yasuko was seated beside the empty seat that Hiroshi left, her cane leaning against the edge of the table. But the seat Korra had her eyes on was the one next to Asami, who was on Yasuko's other side. "And Korra, how have you been doing?" Hiroshi asked, "Are you enjoying your new post under Asami?"

Korra shyly tilted her eyes away. "Oh, you know, just getting used to the routine," she murmured, emitting a slight chuckle. She quickly slid into the seat next to Asami, giving her a reluctant glance before placing her napkin on her lap.

Asami cocked an eyebrow at Korra. "You're used to speaking to my dad now, so what's with that hesitance?" she queried, placing a hand on Korra's, "You don't have to be scared of telling my dad about your work. Besides, he's the owner of Future Industries. Don't you think he might want to know what's going on inside his own warehouses?"

Korra tilted her eyes at Asami again. "It's not that I don't want to tell him. It's just that I'm not sure how receptive he'll be of my ideas," Korra replied, her free hand rubbing the corner of the napkin on her lap, "I've been talking to Toza and Yung and the rest of them, and they gave me some suggestions on how to make the piers busier. I'm just not sure if it'll work, that's all."

"Hey, is that the attitude I taught you about new ideas?" a bold voice interrupted their quiet discussion. Asami and Korra both turned to their left, where Varrick leans his face closer to Korra. "If I ever hesitated with my crazy ideas, I don't think I'd have even half my achievements today. Let your imagination flow, Korra, and there's nothing you can't do."

At Varrick's urging, Korra slowly revealed her idea. "Well, for starters, I'm actually doing okay at my workplace. I'm getting organized pretty well, the cargo is being tracked well, and our delivery times are over ninety-five percent," Korra regurgitated, the tone in her voice stronger and more confident, "But I don't think our pier and warehouse are busy enough. I think we can do more to increase the cargo flow, which can improve the business, you know?"

Hiroshi and Yasuko gave each other a curious glance before turning back to Korra. "Well, we are shifting some of our cargo deliveries to that pier, but our goal is to keep most of that close to the downtown core," Hiroshi explained, "Do you have something in mind to boost the activities at the pier? If it's something Future Industries can do, then I'm open to it."

"Well, it's just that, if we focus on just the things Future Industries import, then it's pretty limited. There's not much activity at my pier when everything is closer to downtown," Korra pointed out. With that, she pulled out a small notebook from the inside pocket of her jacket and flipped a few pages down. "Right now, we're only importing ten percent of Future Industries products through my pier, and the warehouse is less than fifty percent full. If we lease it out to allow other companies to store things there, we can fill the warehouse, improve business for Toza and Yung in deliveries, and also make a bit of extra money for the company. It's a win-win situation, don't you agree?" Korra finished with a huge smile on her face.

Hiroshi scratched his chin for a few seconds. "I like your idea, but I think it's not as straightforward as you say," the entrepreneur described, "Remember that if we own the rights to that pier, then we are in charge of everything that goes through it. And if someone uses that warehouse, which we have sole usage to in an agreement with Toza and Yung, then we're also in charge of what gets stored there. We have to make sure all those are addressed before we can let other groups use it, or we can get in trouble. Won't it be wise to develop some policy to check each group and their goods before letting them in?" Hiroshi suggested.

Korra and Asami looked at each other, the water bender at a loss what to say. Was running a warehouse not about just storing goods? They were not importing weapons of mass destruction, so why were there so many concerns? "What do you mean by that?" Korra asked, brushing a loose strand of hair dangling in front of her face.

Hiroshi clasped his hands together and calmly identified the issues for Korra. "You may be held liable if anything you import through that pier or store in that warehouse breaches any laws and regulations. I'm all for expanding the business and making more money, all the while giving more work to you and your colleagues at the pier, but I want to be convinced that you have thought about these liability issues," Hiroshi lectured, sounding like the stern father that befitted his reputation, "If you've already developed a plan, then I'm willing to hear you out."

Korra winced. So much for her wish to break out on her own and setting a mark for herself. When Jinora visited the warehouse earlier that week, Korra was so excited that she was getting a new opportunity to prove herself. She really thought she inspired all her friends, as Asami, Opal, and Jinora all agreed that this was a good chance for them all. Now, before her plan even got off the grounds, Korra was already being shot down, by none other than Asami's own father! This was not the start she expected from that discussion.

But Asami soon gave her blessing to Korra's idea. "I think it's worth thinking about, because the current situation does not call for an effective use of the pier and the space in the warehouse," she pointed out, "If Korra does want help to develop the regulatory plan for what products are shipped and stored, then Opal and I are willing to help her with that."

"And don't forget that before I married Varrick, I was his administrative assistant for the longest time," Zhu Li added, raising a hand from Varrick's left side, "I'm used to organizing his spontaneous and crazy ideas on the fly, so helping Korra out shouldn't be a problem. Besides, with Korra's structured routine, coming up with a plan with Korra should actually be easier."

At this time, Yasuko turned to Hiroshi and put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "I think both Asami and Korra have a point here, and it's time to let the kids shine. We're not getting any younger, and we'll be leaving the company in the hands of the next generation soon. At least, I don't plan on working full-time while managing my burns," she described, gesturing to her cane, "If Asami and Korra have a plan, and they're eager to put that plan into action, why not give them that opportunity? I have full faith that they will gain a good learning experience out of it."

Hiroshi's eyes scanned the group again. Asami and Korra both felt their blood go cold at Hiroshi's stare. While Asami always had good relations with her parents, she knew how intense her father could be when it came to work. He had high expectations of everyone, and that meant even Asami herself was subject to his sternness sometimes. Knowing that Korra would require some accommodation and positive reinforcement, would Hiroshi reject them instead?

Finally, Hiroshi gave his blessing. "But if either of you run into any problems or have any questions, make sure to ask, okay? I'm more than willing to give you a hand if you've thought of all options and nothing works out," Hiroshi suggested.

Asami and Korra cheered in excitement. They grabbed each other's hands and pumped their arms in the air. Given this was a right step in the right direction, their goals were clear, and they would do whatever it took to help each other achieve them. As they excitedly waited for the cook to serve dinner, they could only wonder about the limitless possibilities lining their way.

* * *

From the second he brought his guest into the warehouse, Kai had been sucking in his breath nonstop and nervously rubbing the bridge of his nose. He was ecstatic to hear that Korra convinced Future Industries to allow them to expand the warehouse, which meant more business for them. Given he was on the verge of not being able to attend university due to lack of financial help, Kai hoped this would get them over the hump. So when Korra asked him and Bolin to keep their eyes open for any clients, Kai did exactly that.

But the more time he spent watching his guest speak, the more Kai was regretting it. Kai should have known something was up when Skoochy approached him. Like Kai, Skoochy was a fellow orphan who bounced around from foster family to foster family. He did settle down with someone, but Kai gleaned no more information from him other than that. While they were not friends per se, Kai spent enough time with Skoochy to at least be able to tolerate him. But the fact that Skoochy always tried to take advantage of people really left a sour taste in his mouth.

Yet here was Skoochy, sweet-talking Bolin and Korra like there was no tomorrow. Whether it was buttering them up about the warehouse, or complimenting them on the pier, or even talking about how he and Kai were doing in school, Skoochy was pouring honey by the truckload on those two. "Don't you think it makes sense to let me help you out?" he ended.

Kai's whole body shivered, the air bender rubbing his arms up and down. "Skoochy, why don't we just cut to the chase here," Kai eked out, still uncomfortable with the sycophantic words coming out of Skoochy's mouth, "What exactly is it that you think you can help us with?"

Skoochy tilted his head at Kai and gave his infamous, lopsided, smirk-like grin. "Kai, it's not like you don't know about me," Skoochy stated, adjusted the reverse baseball cap on his head, "You know I hang out with people who have some businesses, and they want to ship stuff back and forth all the time. If you're looking for people to put stuff in your warehouse, I can give you some on the spot. You win by getting clients, I win by helping them, get my point?"

And what seventeen-year-old would have connections that want to store stuff that they can't even discuss, Kai thought to himself. Rubbing his forehead a few times, Kai tried to make his pitch again. "What exactly do you have in mind when you say these people want to use the warehouse to store things?" he queried, "You realize there are rules about what we can store and what we can import, right? Can we at least know about some of the things you want to store?"

Skoochy shook his head. "You're always so to-the-point, aren't you, Kai? Sometimes you take the joy out of all our conversations," he responded. That got Kai frowning once more, and the air bender could notice that Bolin and Korra seemed a bit put-off as well. "Let's just say I have some people wanting to bring in some pieces of technology. Just hard drives, car parts, other mechanical stuff, they're nothing foreign to Future Industries. Since you guys import, store, and deliver that type of stuff all the time, I figure that you can get some more from my people too. There's no harm in storing more of the same stuff here, right?"

Kai tilted his eyes at Korra, who spent more time scribbling in her notebook than pay attention to Skoochy. Hopefully Korra was just writing down her concerns so she could show Asami later, because Kai was not getting a good vibe. Meanwhile, Bolin seemed somewhat excited, but still very cautious. "It certainly would help, but you might want to let us know who these people are first," the older earth bender stated, "I don't think Toza will be too happy with us if we let a bunch of crazy people store unwanted stuff here."

Kai nodded his head. Part of him was impressed that Bolin was asking that question, as sometimes he felt Bolin had a naïve streak. Maybe it was because Mako and Toza shielded Bolin from hardship, but Bolin had a tendency to believe things at face value. There were cases where he had to be reminded that things were not always what they seemed, sometimes by Kai himself. It was awkward when the younger one had to remind the older one of this, but Kai was glad to see Bolin become more self-aware of his flaws. "Are you willing to let us meet these people? If so, then we should get Asami down here as well," Bolin suggested, "After all, we are working with her most of the time, and she does call the shots for Future Industries' goods."

"Hey, no sweat, but you don't have to worry too much when I'm around, right?" Skoochy replied, giving Bolin and Korra a cocky wink. That comment got goose bumps popping up and down Kai's arms, given Skoochy's tendency of hanging out with less than savoury people. "I can give you a few contacts, let you know who they are, and they'll start bringing stuff in, okay? The sooner we get started, the sooner everyone is making money, cool?"

Luckily, Korra answered Kai's prayer to the spirits when she herself also questioned Skoochy on the deal. "I don't think I'm the only person who thinks it's weird for a seventeen-year-old who is still in high school to have business contacts," the water bender pointed out. Kai could see Korra struggle to maintain eye contact with Skoochy, but despite her wavering voice Korra was definitely holding her own. "I think we should get your foster family or whoever they know in here first. We don't want any of us to get in trouble, including you, okay?"

"Oh, what? Are you telling me you don't trust me? Even after such a great offer? I'm shocked and hurt!" Skoochy responded, melodramatically placing a hand over his heart. That got Kai gritting his teeth, as Skoochy was doing a really good job pulling them in. Kai was most worried about this part, because Skoochy had a tendency of drawing people in and then turning them into his scapegoats. That was how he took advantage of them all the while washing his hands clean of the issue. At this rate, Bolin and Korra could be easily drawn in. Why didn't Kai wait until Toza and Yung were available before bringing Skoochy here?

Luckily, neither Bolin nor Korra budged, insisting that Skoochy brought the people wanting to import and store the goods to the warehouse first. Realizing that there wasn't much more Skoochy could push, the former street urchin stepped out of the warehouse. "Just you wait," he called back, "They'll be here and you'll get the business you want."

Once Skoochy left the picture, Kai turned back to Bolin and Korra. Both had their heads dipped, their eyes tilting hesitantly at each other while their lips were pursed. "Well, I don't know what we're about to get ourselves into, but I'm glad you at least asked him to bring those guys here first," the air bender stated, "Even though I don't call him my enemy, I don't trust him that much. I just don't want us to get into something that we'll regret later on."

Bolin nodded. "The new business is good, and I definitely think it'll help, but something about the way Skoochy talks just doesn't sit well with me," he commented. It was times like these that Bolin really wished Mako was here to help out. Being a police officer, Mako had a way with shady people like Skoochy that would make them spill. But given he was at the warehouse more, the least Bolin could do was fulfill his part in helping out his family. "So let's see what Skoochy's friends have for us, right Korra?"

Korra did not say a word, opting to return to her office and closed the door. It got both Kai and Bolin concerned, wondering if Skoochy got to her head. Given Korra's autism, did that encounter cause something to give Korra discomfort? They sure hoped she would not dismiss the opportunity just because Skoochy was overly dramatic with them!

* * *

Another large delivery truck entered the premises of the warehouse, with another group of delivery drivers taking care of another load of goods. It was less than two weeks since the visit from Skoochy, and less than a week since a new storage contract was signed. Korra could not be prouder of the results, as the goods kept pouring into the warehouse. It kept her very busy, to the point where she was asking Asami if she could borrow Opal more often. "I'm just glad you're here to help me, or else I'll never be able to get through all this," she told the air bender.

Opal smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Korra. It's my job, so I'm not going to say no," she responded, handing another clipboard holding sheets describing today's inventory to the water bender, "If we make this place busy, then the business is good. I'm sure everyone, both Bolin's company and Asami's company, will benefit, right?"

Korra took the clipboard from Opal and gave the documents a glance. With the amount of time she spent here, Korra felt increasingly comfortable with the surroundings. Asami and Opal were more than supportive of her, while Kai and Bolin were very friendly and accepting. Yung showed his fatherly side so often that she wondered what it would be like if he was her foster father instead, and even Toza had a mellower side once she got past his gruff exterior. The only person she had trouble reading was Mako, who was very emotionless and barely said a word. The fact that sometimes he had a permanent scowl stitched onto his face put Korra off a bit. But even then, Mako helped out the family as much as he could, something Korra appreciated.

Flipping to the next page, Korra sent a sly look towards Opal. "And how are things going between you and Bolin," she asked, tilting her eyes between the clipboard and Opal, "I can see you and him being more than friends quite a few times, you know."

Opal blushed at that comment. It was true that she and Bolin were always teasing each other during their break times, and there were talks of a potential date. It was going to be the first date for them both, and Opal wasn't exactly experienced with romance. "I don't know if we're exactly boyfriend-girlfriend yet," Opal replied meekly, "Maybe we'll go on one outing first, and then we'll decide what to do with our relationship."

Korra chuckled, which only caused Opal's face to redden even more. "Anyway, enough about me," Opal stated, brushing the hair around her ears, "What about you? I don't see you with any boys around. Have you ever dated any boys before?"

Korra paused. Instantly, she turned her eyes away from Opal while her body slightly hunched over. "Oh, not really," she responded, her volume lowering while her gaze bore into the clipboard instead, "Just never really got the time, you know?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot about how uncomfortable you are around strangers," Opal stated, slapping a hand on her forehead. She should have known better than to ask Korra about her romantic life, given her autism made her uncomfortable around strangers. To be around a person who might become intimate with her would really be a challenge to Korra. "Anyway, let's get off this topic. I think we should focus back on our work," Opal suggested.

"It's not because of my autism that I haven't seen any boys," Korra mumbled into her clipboard, hoping Opal did not hear a word of that. Taking a deep breath, Korra re-oriented her efforts onto the inventory list. They had a list of things to get out, and she had to make sure that they were complete before release of goods was approved. After a few more minutes with the list, Korra signed off on it and handed it back to Opal. "Okay, list is complete. We can release."

Opal smiled when she took back the clipboard. Strolling over to the driver, she explained the goods to him before letting his team into the warehouse. From her angle, Korra could see a large white truck outside with two other deliverymen stepping out. The men followed Opal into the warehouse, where the air bender led them to where the goods were placed. Korra could recall the exact locations of everything, but figured to let Opal take on the task instead. Like Korra, Opal was also trying to make her mark in the world, after many years of living in a famous family. While Opal loved her family and was unlikely to break any ties with them, Korra knew what it was like to always be overshadowed. Korra herself had her autism to deal with on top of a famous family, so she was thankful that Varrick and Zhu Li gave her all those chances.

"Hey Korra, do you know when Asami will drop by?" Opal's questioned snapped Korra out of her trance. Korra turned back to face Opal, who stood near the shelves while the movers took their goods out to the truck. "I know she approved the project pretty quickly, but ever since she told me to help you out, I haven't heard much from her. She said she'll be in and out of meetings this week, but is she leaving town with her father to attend those meetings?"

"I'm not sure. I think she will be in town most of the week, but like you said, she'll be inaccessible due to meetings," Korra described, "I think she knows what we're doing, given she approved of the project. I know we can always ask her for help, but I also think she wants us to figure this out on our own. If we can get this running smoothly, think how happy Hiroshi will be. He'll never think twice about handing us more work in the future!"

"That's good then. I'll be behind you all the way, Korra," Opal stated, giving Korra a pat on the shoulder for encouragement. What normally would create a flinching reaction became a wide grin, as Opal could feel Korra truly accepted her and did not see her as a stranger. "But still, I do have some questions about our actual role. Asami told us that we have to be in control of all the goods that pass through our doors. What exactly does that mean for us? Will we have to go through each box just to see what's inside each one or something?"

Korra paused and tilted her head again. Opal leaned her head in Korra's direction, trying to get a read on the older woman's expression. However, Korra avoided her eye contact and did not say a word, making Opal feel slightly awkward. Other than the sounds of the delivery truck driving off, Opal could not hear any other noise from inside the warehouse.

Just then, without another word, Korra moved past Opal and into her office. Opal had to follow Korra just to see what happened. "Did I say something wrong, Korra? I just asked what we had to do to fulfill our duty, that's all!" she insisted, wondering what brought this on.

But Korra did not respond, instead rifling through her desk. Opal could still recall when Jinora was here and they saw Korra's desk. The wording Jinora used to describe Korra's desk later on was "organized messiness," a trait consistent with Korra's autism. Given autistic people had a certain structure to their routine, Korra would not deviate much from it. So despite the mess on the desk, the water bender was always aware of where everything was on it.

Just then, Korra pulled out her notebook, the one that she carried religiously for the past few weeks. Opal tried to lean closer, but Korra held the notebook so that Opal could not see what was inside. After a few page flips and some silent reading, Korra finally glanced up. "Asami wanted us to make sure each item is what it says it is. We're in control of what goes in and out, and should anything happen to the goods when they're in our possession, then we're liable," Korra read out like she was reciting a poem, "We also have to make sure we're not storing anything illegal or against pier regulations, or we can be subject to sanctions. We can ask to open each box to be inspected, or we can have government inspectors do that if they have authority, but otherwise we're okay with storing them after the pier's security team addresses them first."

Opal looked on in amazement at how Korra basically gave her the whole rundown of the warehouse policy. Seeing Opal's impressed look, a smile soon returned to Korra's face. "I'm sorry if I ran off like that. It's just when I have an idea, I have to get it out first," Korra clarified, closing the notebook and putting it away, "Now that we're both clear on the policies, we won't have any problems in the future. We can always just cooperate with the authorities, right?"

* * *

"Is there any reason why Mako got the entire police force down here?" Kai whispered to Bolin as the police took everyone and put them to the side. It was a regular weekend for Kai and Bolin at the warehouse, with the boys doing the stockpiling for Yung and Toza. Another delivery truck was about to arrive when the police barged in and cordoned off the area. While Kai and Bolin were happy to see Mako in the group, knowing there has at least one friendly face that might assist them, they both thought this was a bit overboard. "What do they think we're doing, smuggling drugs or something?" Kai snidely remarked.

"Kai, I heard that," Mako stated, snap-pointing at the young air bender. While Mako often acted like he was a stick-in-the-mud, showing no emotion and approaching everything as seriously as possible, there was definitely something wrong here. Mako seemed completely absorbed with the rest of his team, ignoring pleas from Kai and Bolin for an explanation. Even when Mako was absorbed in a serious case, he still made time for his family. So what was going on here? Did something happen with some of the stored items that caused this panic?

Just then, Yung and Toza came out from the inner office with several books in their hands. "Here, Mako," Toza stated, handing the logs to his foster child, "These are all the items that we stored for Future Industries. There shouldn't be any mistakes."

Mako took it without even saying thank you, only nodding in recognition of Toza's effort. The coldness of the fire bender sent chills through everyone as they watched him hand the books to his superior, a balding man named Saikhan. The police captain flipped through the pages nonchalantly, his eyes never lifting once off the pages. "Should we get Korra over here to help out? She's the one with the photographic memory, so maybe she can help refresh the police's memories," Bolin whispered to Yung and Toza.

"I already texted her, so she should be on her way," Yung muttered back, gesturing to the cellphone in his pants pocket. Clearing his throat, the older air bender turned to the police and requested an explanation again. "We've been more than cooperative with the police, so can you at least let us know why you're asking to search our warehouse?"

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Saikhan finally spoke, but not to Yung. Instead, he turned to his officers and barked more orders. "Search every single box that contains goods from Future Industries. I don't want even one box unopened," he instructed, waving his finger around like a laser pointer. When Saikhan finally turned back to face the group, he was instructing Mako to join the search as well. "Just because they're friends and family doesn't mean you should forget the police oath," he suggested to the fire bender.

When Saikhan wandered off, Mako quickly sneaked in and waved the group over. When the group was close enough, he described the case to them in nothing more than a murmur. "We got a tip that there may be counterfeit goods being smuggled in, and some of those may be in this warehouse," he pointed out, "I'm sure it isn't anything related to you guys, but it's best if you let the police handle this. We'll let you know when we're done."

Toza threw his hands in the air, while Kai and Bolin groaned in frustration. Yung turned back to stare at his group with an exasperated look before whipping out his phone again. Texting Korra, he could only hope that the water bender could get here in time so she could resolve this situation. Since Korra usually represented Future Industries in helping run the warehouse, maybe she was in a better position to assist them with this matter. "And what makes you believe the tip you got, Mako?" Yung called to the fire bender now marching away, "What makes the police believe that we have counterfeit goods in here?"

Mako winced as he turned back. "All I can say is that some people who bought from suppliers carrying Future Industries got defects. The goods malfunctioned, and some even exploded," he clarified, the frown on his face deepening by the second, "When Future Industries was given notice, they could not locate any of the goods in question on their active databases, which made the customers believe that they purchased counterfeit goods."

"Actually, I think we found what we're looking for," Saikhan stated. The entire group looked over to where the police captain was, only to see the balding man wave the notebook Yung handed him earlier back in their faces. "I have a few boxes in the back here containing goods resembling Future Industries products, but none of the serial numbers can be found in your book. Do you want to explain that to me, folks?"

The entire group gawked in shock, before turning to each other in confusion. Even Mako, who did his best to stay emotionless, could not help but lift an eyebrow. From behind the fire bender, several police officers hauled a series of boxes out. "I think we have enough grounds to take at least one of you in for further interrogation," Saikhan added, closing the notebook and putting it in his pocket, "So which one of you is really in charge here?"

Kai and Bolin howled in protest while Yung tried to reassure Saikhan, all to no avail. Before things got out of hand, Toza stepped forward. "I'm in charge here, and I would like to know what happened as well," the older earth bender declared, "I'm willing to go with them to the station. If it gets cleared out, then I should be free to go. Is that right, captain?"

Saikhan lifted his head slightly, his expression a mix of sadness and helplessness. "I'm afraid it's either going to be a long investigation, or Future Industries will have to get a pardon from the president," the police captain responded, "We have orders from the Department of Public Safety that counterfeit goods are a serious matter, and there will be a crackdown on them. Both the Department of Justice and the Department of Trade are endorsing this move, so we have all the authority in the world to investigate this further. I'm glad you're cooperating with the police, but let's hope that cooperation will lead us to clearing your name."

As Saikhan escorted Toza to the police vehicle outside, Kai could not stop protesting. He got up in each officer's face, yelling and screaming at them and insisting they freed Toza. Even though Yung tried to calm his ward down, the older air bender could not hold in his own anger as well. "Mako, you've got to do something here. You won't let your own foster father get arrested, right? Can you convince the captain that there must be some mistake?" he pleaded.

Mako winced again. "Look, my hands are tied on this. The order came from the federal government, and even Chief Bei Fong herself can't override it. All I can say is that I'll try to keep an eye on Toza," he explained with great difficulty. Turning to Bolin, whose head and posture just drooped, Mako placed a hand on his brother. "It'll be okay, I can feel it."

"No, it won't! Get your hands off me!" Bolin shouted. Mako leaned his head closer and could see Bolin's eyes filling with tears. "How could you arrest your own family? You're not my brother anymore! You're a brother betrayer!" With that, Bolin ran off, leaving Mako in the dust.

In the midst of the chaos, Kai ran back to Yung, hoping his guardian had some solution to the problem. Yung could only fish out his cellphone and scroll to the texts he exchanged with Korra. "Of all the times to be late, Korra, why now?" Yung hissed.

* * *

"Chief Bei Fong, what is the meaning of this?" Asami demanded, marching up to the chief of Republic City Police who now stood in her estate living room. The grey-haired woman was a storm of sternness, her hands planted firmly on her hips while her grimace increased its intensity by tenfold. Asami was in the middle of a business meeting out of town when she was called to return. "I'm lucky I caught the maglev back into town tonight, so can you please give me some explanation as to what's going on here?" Asami asked.

Lin gave a side glance at Asami, her glower making the room at least ten degrees colder. However, Asami refused to back down from the intimidating look, persisting in getting answers from her. "All I know is that Korra called me, sounding like she just had a mental breakdown, and telling me that Toza has been brought into the station for an investigation on counterfeit goods in Future Industries' pier," Asami explained, "What grounds do you have for that?"

Lin's breathing was the only thing heard echoing in the room. It gave Asami the chills, and based on her observations of her parents seated on the couch, Asami believed neither Hiroshi nor Yasuko had an easy time either. Never in the history of Future Industries had it been accused of producing or importing counterfeit goods, so what in the world was going on here?

Finally, Lin described the situation to the Satos. "As you know, the Department of Public Safety ordered investigations into our piers and entry points with the goal to stop counterfeit goods. We received a tip that some of the triads in the city may be smuggling those in to be sold on the black market. One such tip pinpointed Firewood Bay as one of the import points, so my officers were ordered to investigate," Lin pointed out, her tone laced with a sharp edge, "While I commend your colleagues at the warehouse for being so cooperative, the fact is that we found some products there with serial numbers that don't match any of the ones in the warehouse. As such, I'm asking Future Industries to turn over your product records for investigation."

"Chief, is this a joke?" Hiroshi asked incredulously, whipping off his glasses and staring back at Lin with an equally dark look, "Look, I heard about the Future Industries goods situation, but claiming we're responsible for those is wrong. I don't appreciate you harassing us with your meritless claims. If you're so adamant about this, why don't you go get a warrant for a search?"

"Hiroshi, please calm down. I'm sure there must be some mistake, and we should do whatever possible to clarify for the police," Yasuko responded, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder. Despite this, the gentle woman did not ease up on Lin, rounding on the police chief and sternly lecturing her as well. "That being said, I really do think the police should give us better reasons than this. The fact that you're relying on something this unreliable is playing fast and loose with the rules. If our reputation is harmed because of this, we will sue your team for it."

Lin shot her a look that bordered between exasperated and irritated. "Yasuko, I wish I can bring in better results too. You know my reputation as a cop who makes sure the turtle ducks are all lined up before I start shooting," Lin retorted, her eyebrows creasing tremendously, "But this order came from the federal government, and they have some overriding authority on various grounds. You can sue my force all you want, but my hands are tied on this."

"Is this the work of that slime ball Tarrlok Yakone?" Hiroshi demanded, shooting right out of his seat. He marched right up to the unflappable Chief Bei Fong, leaning his face inches away from hers. "You know that sleazebag has it out for my family, Lin. For you to even think about entertaining his orders is completely rich. I thought you were better than to let him use you as a pawn for his election chances. You've just lost my respect and friendship over that move."

"Dad, stop!" Asami cried out, trying to wedge herself between Hiroshi and Lin. Watching the millionaire businessman and the no-nonsense police chief go at it in the mansion was not a scene anyone anticipated, and the last thing Asami wanted was her father to be charged with assault against law enforcement. "Look, we're willing to cooperate, but we'll do it only on our terms. Without a search warrant, we won't give up more than what we feel is necessary."

Before Lin could retort, the front doors of the Sato mansion were shoved open with the force of a tsunami. Lin and all three Satos turned to see a figure dressed in blue stalking towards them with murderous eyes. "Chief, you've got to stop this! You have no right to do this to Toza, and Bolin, and Asami, and everyone else!" Korra roared, waving her finger right in Lin's face.

That comment got Asami and Hiroshi to ease up, and even Lin was taken aback by the water bender's fury. Korra marched right up to Lin and, with her finger resembling a sword, kept jabbing it in the police chief's face. "I wasn't there this morning when Yung texted me, but once I got there I looked through everything. I can't see anything that indicates they were importing counterfeit goods, so you better let Toza go," Korra continued her rant, "I can't believe a police force led by you will drop this low to arrest innocent people. And I looked up to you when I was little too. Are you pushing Toza's family around because they're not as rich? Did you forget that Mako is one of your officers? Why don't you go comfort Bolin, who cried his eyes out after seeing his brother arrest their own foster father?"

"I had no choice, Korra!" Lin snapped back. Korra instinctively flinched, but to Asami's surprise stayed strong. Despite wavering eye contact with Lin, Korra faced the metal bender without missing a single beat. "Like I said, this is an order from the Department of Public Safety. My orders are to finish this investigation, and unless we can prove nothing weird happened, then there isn't much I can do. Yelling at me won't resolve the situation any quicker!"

"Then you should at least let Toza go until you officially charge him. I'm not a police officer, but even I know you can't hold someone indefinitely, which is what you're doing to him right now!" Korra continued her shouting, even shaking off Asami when the engineer placed a hand on her shoulder, "I don't care who Tarrlok thinks he is, but if you think he can order my friends to be locked up like that, then he's got another thing coming. I'll go into his office and water-whip him right across the mouth if I have to!"

"Great, and be criminally charged for assaulting a government official? Real smooth, Korra," Lin shot back, trying desperately to keep her cool. Lin knew that Korra's autism meant her emotions were hard to control, and she would have outbursts when stressed. While Lin had training in dealing with autistic people in the force, and expanded the training program for her officers in dealing with people with mental health issues, even she had her limits with Korra attacking her like this. Taking a deep breath, she stared Korra in the eyes again. "If you really want to help Toza and the rest of your friends, why don't you provide some evidence on what went on? Please at least explain those serial numbers and how they're tied to defective goods."

"Hey, did you happen to forget what I do at that warehouse? I look through all those books to make sure I know what was brought off the boats and into the warehouse. I can tell you exactly what boat from what port brought in what product for what company," Korra listed off, lifting a finger for each item she named, "Don't patronize me, Lin. You know I don't like that."

Just then, Asami paused. If Korra could remember all those details, then could she not track where exactly the alleged counterfeit goods came from and who exported them? If the exporter had nothing to do with Future Industries, then they would be in the clear. "Chief, I think I have an idea," she suggested, getting in between the two feuding benders, "Why don't we ask Korra to go with me to Future Industries and we'll get you the records you want? If you're not sure, you can come with us to get the records." Knowing that Korra was a human camera with a photographic memory, this might just be Toza's get-out-of-jail card.

* * *

"Your final appointment of the day is here, Minister Yakone," the assistant called into Tarrlok's office. Tarrlok had been spending most of the day going over reports of the police's investigation into the importation of counterfeit goods. He caught a huge break when Future Industries products started exploding and malfunctioning. Under his orders, the Department of Public Safety instructed Republic City Police to raid a pier for those goods, and the warehouse owner was arrested as a result. Tarrlok felt it was an excellent start to his larger campaign.

"Thank you very much," Tarrlok stated to his assistant. He looked up from his paperwork and gestured to the door. "You can go home for the day. I won't be done with my work for a while, and this meeting is meant to be private. So just lock the doors and I'll do the rest."

The assistant nodded and slowly edged out from view. Tarrlok smirked at the sounds of bags being packed, all the while shuffling his paperwork once more. It did not hurt that the pier in question was franchised to Future Industries, a thorn on Tarrlok's side for the longest time. He was glad that Hiroshi Sato was taken down a notch, given his history in Republic City. "That will teach him to get in my way," he snidely remarked to himself.

Just then, Tarrlok's guest tapped on the office door. The Minister of National Defence glanced up to see a tall man dressed in blue, his long tan face completely expressionless while two strands of hair dangled near his cheeks. The strangest part of the individual was the pin he wore on his lapel, as it resembled a dark kite. "It's been a while, Minister Yakone," the guest greeted Tarrlok, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Chief Unalaq Arnook, I haven't seen you since the president last had a meeting at the Northern Water Tribe. How has my old home been?" Tarrlok returned the greeting, standing up and waving at the two chairs before his desk. Unalaq strode forward and sat himself down on one, while Tarrlok moved to Unalaq's former position and closed the door. Making it was locked tight, the Minister went to the side and poured his guest a cup of tea. "What brings you here to Republic City? I don't recall having an international trade meeting on the agenda."

Unalaq gently took the tea out of Tarrlok's hands, taking a sip while waiting for Tarrlok to return to his seat. "I just wanted to follow up with some of the trade proposals that were suggested in our last meeting," Unalaq explained once Tarrlok sat behind his desk across from him once more, "I know you're trying to get more goods from the Northern Water Tribe into the United Republic, but I haven't seen too much progress at this point. Unless, you want to tell me that the little raid from earlier is part of your plan."

Tarrlok smiled slyly. "Guilty as charged," he responded, leaning back on his chair and placing his palms together, "You realize that the only way I can get more Northern Water Tribe goods in here is to break through the near monopoly Future Industries has on the city. Yes, there are a handful of competitors like Cabbage Corp, but all their goods are inferior compared to Future Industries. Until we put a check on Future Industries, they pretty much own the market."

"And you thought the best way to do it is to go after a few members of the local gangs, especially those with ties to the Northern Water Tribe," Unalaq pointed out, "You're lucky I have some idea where they are and what they're doing, or we're not going to succeed. I figure that they might be doing something illegal with importation, but never would I imagine them importing right at Future Industries' own pier and using the same warehouse Future Industries uses to store its products. That's just an amazing stroke of luck."

Tarrlok nodded. "It serves two purposes too," he explained, "I punt Sato down a notch, while you get a better chance at getting Northern Water Tribe goods in. I can't do anything too far outside the law, given my chances at the presidential election next year. The Republic sees has to see me as a saviour, and that means I can only associate myself with those on the side of the law, such as border security or the local police."

"And I'll be putting all my energy into ensuring your biggest rival for the election does not get in, given that rival is also the reason why the Northern Water Tribe isn't getting its goods into the Republic," Unalaq added, taking another sip of tea. The evening sun neared the horizon now, sending a glaze of orange through the windows of the office. It put Unalaq's seat in the shadows, shading part of his body in darkness. "You do realize that my own brother, Tonraq Arnook, may also be making a run at the presidency?"

Tarrlok felt his hand harden into a fist involuntarily. "Yes, and that's because the vice president is not challenging the presidency, and chose to throw his weight behind that imbecile," he growled. Tonraq was Unalaq's older brother, but had moved to the Southern Water Tribe since he was a young adult. Because he was friends with Tenzin's family, it was natural that Tenzin and Tonraq would support each other greatly. "It doesn't help that Tonraq is the Minister of Foreign Affairs and International Trade, meaning he controls most of the trade routes. Unless you get a positive decision from him, your goods can get tied up in importation."

Unalaq fumed, holding the teacup just a bit harder than he anticipated. "Do you want me to get my people involved? I still have some connections that can get us further with our goal," he proposed, shifting slightly in his seat and sending himself further into the shadows, "I know this type of cut-and-run strategy is common with air benders like your vice president, and my brother probably wants to do this just to stick it to me. So if there's anything you want me to do, either personally or politically, all you have to do is name it."

Tarrlok shook his head. "Did you not hear what I said earlier? If I want to be seen as the Republic saviour from the Satos' monopoly, I have to make them look bad and keep myself on the good side," he snapped, straightening his back and glaring at his guest, "Even though I still see myself as a representative of the Northern Water Tribe, my appearance has to be in support of the people of the Republic. So for now, just let the police handle the investigation and keep your connections out of it. If they get involved, it'll only make things worse."

Unalaq stayed silent, sipping his tea once more. Tarrlok was overly conservative with this, too focused on looking good in front of the public for his election chances and hurting the trade with the Northern Water Tribe. Moreover, there were unforeseen challenges within the Republic that could thwart Tarrlok's plan, and the earlier Tarrlok knew about them, the better. Shaking his head a couple of times, Unalaq brought Tarrlok's attention to certain members of Southern Water Tribe descent currently living in the Republic. "You realize that other than my incompetent brother, there are other people from the Southern Water Tribe who might mess up our plan? You might want to watch for those who you might have encountered," he warned.

Tarrlok shot a confused look at the leader of the Northern Water Tribe. Other than those within the presidential cabinet, he had little interaction with people from the Southern Water Tribe. "I can only think of one recent encounter that I know of, and that was the assistant film projectionist at the arena," Tarrlok recalled, "I doubt that mentally challenged girl can affect us."

Unalaq gave Tarrlok a stern look. "You might want to check out her history first," he chided the Minister of National Defence, "Why don't you start by looking at the Water Tribes' Civil War and who the main players are before you get back to me on that topic?" With that, Unalaq emptied the teacup and harshly placed it down. He got up and, with a curt nod, marched towards the door. He yanked it open and stepped out, letting the door slam close. The hard sound echoed through the office, leaving Tarrlok alone with that mysterious thought.

* * *

As usual, I just want to give my usual shout-outs here at the end:

1.) Once again, **Wildstar93** and **SaoirseParisa** both deserve a lot of credit for the edits they made in this chapter. **Wildstar93** edited the scene with Korra meeting Skoochy and advised on her interactions with a stranger (especially one with a less-than-savoury history), while **SaoirseParisa** edited the scene with Korra and Opal talking about their potential romantic lives and how to work a warehouse. They have continued to be reliable and trustworthy editors, and I'm more than happy to have their help.

2.) Other than the stories from **Wildstar93** and **SaoirseParisa** , there is one other source of inspiration for Korra's autism. That source is from the movie "Rain Man" where Dustin Hoffman played an autistic character. While Korra is more high-functioning than Dustin Hoffman's character, I kept many traits similar, if not identical. In fact, there are at least 3 parts of this chapter where Korra behaved similar, if not identical, to Dustin Hoffman's character. Can anyone spot those parts?

3.) Korra's alternating shyness and openness around Asami is based on their interaction for most of Book 3. Korra's outburst at Lin is similar to her challenging Lin at the very first episode, when Korra was arrested after first arriving at Republic City. Bolin's comment about Mako being a "brother betrayer" is also from Book 1, after that awful love triangle occurred. Tarrlok's comments about being a saviour to the Republic is based on his personal portrayal in Book 1. And Unalaq's mention of the Civil War, which will be discussed in greater detail later on, is (or will be) a modified version of what happened in Book 2.

What does everybody think of this chapter? Did Korra really make a mistake that will cause more trouble? How did counterfeit or defective Future Industries products end up being put back on the market? Do Tarrlok and Unalaq really know more about Korra than they let on? Will Toza really get out of the police station? Find out next time!


	5. Serious Introspection

Happy Year of the Rooster, everyone! This past weekend was the Lunar New Year, and those who are of the Rooster will be celebrating their year this year. And to congratulate you for being in your year, I bring you this new chapter of my story! I want to thank **SaoirseParisa** , **Wildstar93** , and **Theblackbird123** for reviewing the last chapter, and for bringing up such interesting points for this story. I have taken some of these to heart and have tried to include them in this chapter. Please let me know how you feel I did in addressing your concerns, and let's get this thing started!

Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own the Legend of Korra.

* * *

Once again, the Varrick family and the Sato family gathered at the living room of the Sato mansion. The Satos still recalled the extremely dramatic encounter between Korra and Lin Bei Fong, where the water bender got into a shouting match with Republic City's unflappable chief of police. It took Asami every ounce of energy to keep them apart, and after that she made sure to call Lin to thank her for keeping her cool in the face of Korra's onslaught.

However, it was after Asami dragged Korra away that her plan sprang into action. During yesterday's argument, Lin commented that Korra should provide some evidence to prove that Future Industries and Boar-Q-Pine Logistics were not smuggling counterfeit goods. The serial codes on the confiscated goods were not found in the distribution records, something that did not sit right with Asami. If Korra recorded all Future Industries' goods in the warehouse, then surely she would have noticed something amiss. As all defective goods were away from the distribution line, why would they show up again in a warehouse storing Future Industries' goods?

"And the answers are in these two objects in front of you, as well as in this set of notes," Asami announced. Indeed, sitting on the coffee table before everyone were two identical parts for Future Industries vehicles. Appearance-wise, they were identical in every way, shape, or form. "One of these is from the batch to be released to the distribution line, while the other is from the warehouse. Can anyone tell me the difference between these two?"

Hiroshi, Varrick, and Zhu Li all got off the couches and leaned in for a closer look. Even Yasuko, who had mobility issues, craned her neck from her seated position. "Is there anything in particular that you want us to look for?" Varrick asked, poking around the machinery.

"Actually, I think I might have found it," Hiroshi responded, opening the top of the pieces. The insides of both pieces were now exposed, and some obvious differences definitely showed. "The piece on our left looks like it's fresh off the production line. All the parts making up the piece are brand new, with no visible damages and most likely no malfunctions. This looks like something that will pass quality control and can go into the market."

Hiroshi then turned to the item beside it, and one glance caused his forehead to wrinkle. "This one clearly has some issues, particularly with the way it was put together. I see some parts that don't seem like they are quality parts, and that can affect the way this piece operates," the heavyset entrepreneur explained, "And I'm not sure if it's the assembly line folks making a mistake, or if there's some shoddy workmanship, but there's definitely some cause for concern in the way this is put together. I can imagine this one being defective and malfunctioning easily."

Asami nodded authoritatively. She turned to Korra, who opened up the notebook that she carried around religiously. "The first piece mentioned got off the production line exactly three weeks ago. It was the two hundredth individual piece produced from this production, and the one hundred twentieth to be released into the distribution line. According to the records, the serial number was recorded as having passed all quality control tests," Korra recited, noting each detail without fail, "In other words, this can hit the market and no one will complain about it."

Turning to the piece deemed defective by Hiroshi, Korra read out the details from her notebook once more. "This piece is from the warehouse, which Asami and I were able to get before the police did another raid. It was the four hundred fortieth individual piece produced from this production, and the one hundred twelfth piece to be rejected by quality control. In fact, it did not pass several tests, and records indicated it was to be sent back for some fine-tuning. If it still fails, then it is to be destroyed and any usable parts be incorporated into other pieces," Korra described, "In other words, this piece should have never made it into distribution."

"Thank you, Korra. You did very well," Asami complimented the water bender, placing a hand on her shoulder before taking over the centre stage once more. Turning to her own parents and Korra's foster parents, she put the revelation before them. "It's clear that the counterfeit importation charge against us has absolutely no leg to stand on, meaning Chief Bei Fong has to let Toza go. We will go to her first thing tomorrow morning with our findings."

"Great, all's well that ends well," Varrick exclaimed, clapping his hands in excitement. Taking a seat on the couch once more, he leaned back in a relaxed pose and flashed his famous grin. "The counterfeit goods are just defective goods, Future Industries is in the clear, Korra gets her friends back, we do a massive recall on the defective parts, and everything will be fine. Why don't we end this chat and prepare a public announcement then, Zhu Li?"

Zhu Li, however, realized things were not that simple. Shaking her head at her husband, the bespectacled woman tilted her head back at Asami, who had something else to add. "The main question of the day is this," the heiress pointed out, "Why in the world did defective goods that should have been sent back end up appearing in Toza's warehouse?"

That left Varrick completely silenced, and immediately every set of eyes descended onto the eccentric man. As the head of Future Industries' main subsidiary, Varrick had significant sway in the company. One department completely under his watch was shipping and transport, including sending defective or inactive goods back to manufacturing. "You have to send all goods not on the active distribution list back to the factory, yet these were found in Toza's warehouse, which stores our goods," Asami stated, waving at the goods on the coffee table, "How exactly did you send them out, and how did these get returned to us unrectified?"

Varrick glanced at Zhu Li, but his wife had a stone-cold expression on her face. His long-time partner Hiroshi did not seem impressed either, and even the usually friendly Yasuko had a frown on her face. "Varrick, if you don't come clean, this will be on you," Yasuko added.

After the intense glares of every party, Varrick threw up his hands and surrendered. "Look, I am in charge of booking the ships and loading companies to each of our manufacturing towns. I made sure everything goes through in a cheap and efficient manner. Whichever group gives me the best deal to deliver those, I'll sign a contract with them! It's not that hard to see, is it?" Varrick declared, waving his arms at the group, "I either personally sign off on the deliveries or I supervise the logistics managers to sign off, so this can't be a mistake on my end."

"But what happened to the goods when they reach the manufacturing sites? Did you have any supervisory role over them?" Yasuko demanded, leaning harder on her cane in Varrick's direction, "Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on what goods go out of the factories and back into our piers? If not, then this will explain why these goods came back to us without being fixed."

Varrick sighed again. "Look, the manufacturing guys said they will fix them, and I will get notice when they have them done. The factory leads told me they have a cheaper way to deal with the goods, and I trusted them in being able to either fix them or scrap them. If it saves us some money and can get the goods back out to the market, then we're good to go," Varrick explained, "The consumers get our products back and we make more money from that. We help out the little guys, and in turn we become even bigger guys. Isn't that a good thing?"

"Don't tell me you didn't even keep an eye on the factories when they release the goods," Hiroshi snapped, waving his finger in Varrick's face, "When they told you there was a cheaper way of addressing those, did you even bother to find out what that was? Did it occur to you that it would mean they could have sent it off to the black market, who in turn may pose these as quality Future Industries goods? Do you have any idea how much legal trouble this will get us into, and what this can do to our reputation? What did you do with those goods, Varrick?"

The cat deer in the headlights look on Varrick's face said it all. Every single person in the room was flabbergasted, but Korra took it exceptionally hard. "I can't believe this. How can my own foster father do this to my friends?" Korra sputtered, her body shaking in anger, "Until you get Toza out of jail and apologize to Bolin, I don't want to see you again!" With that, Korra spun around and raced out of the Sato mansion, ignoring all calls to her name.

* * *

"Korra, do you want to come out and talk?" Asami asked, knocking on the closed door of Korra's bedroom. It was the next day, and Future Industries was able to provide the evidence to the police. Lin, while she did not show it, was more than relieved that this operation could finally end, with no police charges filed against any party. That meant Toza was once again a free man, and Future Industries would no longer be subject to an investigation.

However, it did not mean Korra was any better. She was very upset that Varrick's wilful blindness ended up getting Toza in trouble, and locked herself in her room since she barged out of the Sato mansion. Other than Zhu Li bringing her meals to her, Korra had not left her room. It left Varrick and Zhu Li at a loss, especially when Varrick had to hold a press conference with Hiroshi to ask for a massive recall of all the defective parts that were leaked out. "Hiroshi wasn't too happy with me, and neither were the board members," Varrick grumbled.

Asami shot Varrick a dark look. "The only reason Korra is upset is because you dropped the ball. Had you supervised the factory shipments properly, these defective goods would never have made it into the black market," she snapped. Turning back to the door, the heiress knocked hard again. "Come on, Korra. Toza has already been freed, we're already doing the recall, and the police will not press charges. Can you at least come out so we can talk?"

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the doorknob slowly clicked. It was complete silence when the door slowly pulled open, the creaking of the wood echoing through the hall being the only sound heard. It finally became wide enough to reveal the tan face of a very upset water bender, who avoided eye contact with Varrick and barely addressed Asami. "If you want to talk, then let's talk," she muttered, "I'm really not in the mood for this."

Asami put a hand on Korra's shoulder and slowly led her to the living room. Normally Korra was uncomfortable with people touching her, but she was willing to allow it if it was someone she bonded well with. Asami was one of the few who had that luxury, given they practically grew up together. But right now, seeing Korra's downcast eyes and trudging steps, Asami was unsure if Korra would continue extending that luxury to her.

Bringing her to the destination, Asami and Korra sat down on the main couch, with the water bender to Asami's left and Zhu Li to her right. Varrick took the individual sofa, the flamboyant man now completely stoic at the sight of his broken ward. "Well, I guess I should start," Varrick eked out, moistening his lips several times, "I held a press conference with Hiroshi today to address the matter. I made a public apology and ordered the full recall, and in the process got royally chewed out by the board. If there were any damages, I offered to personally compensate Hiroshi. It's a mistake I made, and I'm prepared to own up to it."

Korra refused to say anything, opting to rub her hands and glare darts at the carpet on the floor instead. It left Varrick in a vulnerable position, given he truly cared for Korra ever since he took custody of her. "You realize that everything I did, it's for you, right?" he stated, "When I was younger, I didn't really think about others too much. It's like that old story I always tell you when my family first moved away from the Southern Water Tribe. I had to say goodbye to my old ostrich horse, Mrs. Beaks. I took her for granted when I was a kid, and boy, did I ever regret that. Now, looking back, I would have treated her way better than that."

"What Varrick means to say is that he's taken his fair share of lumps throughout his time, and it's only through events like these that he learns to back off a bit," Zhu Li clarified, her eyes tilting between her husband and her ward, "I recall when I first met Varrick, I was hired to be his assistant. And was he ever a slave driver, always asking me to do this and that. I barely got a chance to breathe before he got me to help on the next task, and several times I was ready to quit the job. But something in Varrick changed, and he became a much more considerate man. It's also the reason why I agreed to marry him. Do you know how that change came about?"

Korra lifted her head slightly, barely looking Zhu Li in the eyes. "Is it from when you guys took me in?" she queried, her voice barely above a murmur, "It's been so long since I left the Southern Water Tribe that I don't remember much about that anymore."

Zhu Li nodded. "The two Water Tribes have been in an on-and-off civil war for almost thirty years now, and as a favour to your parents Varrick decided to take you in," she explained, "We were still in an on-again, off-again relationship, and Varrick still had those bad attitudes I told you about. But when he was put in charge of you, I could tell something about him became different. He became more responsible and mature, letting his conscience speak to him more than the numbers on a spreadsheet. And when he wanted me to help him raise you, I knew he was very sincere. We married not long after, and you've been living with us since."

"I know I made some mistakes throughout my life, but no matter what happens, you know I always want the best for you," Varrick assured Korra, "What happened in this incident is truly my attempt to help the company save costs, and I admit I was too focused on that and did not supervise properly. It's another lump that I took in my life, another reminder that I can't go back and be that money-grubbing person from twenty years back."

Korra took in a few breaths, trying hard to calm her mind. While she wanted to just let this go, something truly did not sit right with her. "You really hurt Bolin and Kai, you know that? Seeing Mako arrest his foster father isn't something that they'll forget," she pointed out, "And it also made me feel like I made a mistake. When Asami asked me to help her, I thought I can do a good job. You guys encouraged it too, so I knew I had to do my best. But when this happened, I felt like I failed everyone. If I checked more carefully and realized there were serial numbers not on the active list, maybe this wouldn't have happened. The fact that I didn't know or couldn't figure out about the inactive or defective list just made me feel so stupid," she concluded, her two shaking hands clenching into fists while her body slightly trembled.

"But Korra, isn't that just another way of seeing what happened to Varrick?" Asami suggested. Korra's eyes shot to the engineer, who had a sincere smile on her face. "Varrick did make a mistake, and believe me, I'm very upset at him for doing that. But at the end of the day, isn't that the best way for us to learn? I know you probably feel bad about signing on with that Skoochy kid, but it just means you'll have to be twice as careful in the future. And now that you learned how to spot that mistake, you won't be making it again, right?"

Korra pursed her lips. She always felt better when Asami explained things to her, as hearing her confident voice always made Korra feel better. She inadvertently felt her hand move closer to Asami's, grabbing it into hers while squeezing her eyes shut. "If it's alright with you, maybe I'll take a few days off," Korra proposed, "I just have to clear my head a bit, and maybe find a way to apologize to Bolin and the gang. Part of this is my fault, and I have to make it up to them. If Varrick will make it up to us all, then that's the least I can do for Bolin."

Asami, Zhu Li, and Varrick all gave each other an understanding look. Allowing Korra to take some time to herself, they turned their focus to fixing the mess that was created. For all of them, not just Korra, this was a time for redemption. If they could all make some changes here and there, maybe things would truly be on the right track for them all.

* * *

"You've really got to try their kale wraps here, Bolin. For an appetizer, it doesn't get any better than that," Opal pointed out, handing the menu back to the waiter. As expected, Bolin and Opal were having their first dinner together, after much teasing from their friends. It was obvious to everyone nearby that there was a mutual crush between each other, and the sooner they acted on that the better it would be for them all.

Unfortunately, this first date had to take place in the backdrop of the latest incidents. Instead of his trademark grin and chipper outlook, Bolin was hunched over with downcast eyes and pursed lips. "Hey, everything will be fine now," Opal stated, placing a hand on Bolin's elbow, "Toza got released and Future Industries is in the clear, so cheer up, will you?"

Bolin took a deep breath before staring up at Opal. His usually bright green eyes were lifeless and dull, while his muscles still slightly clenched through his shirt. "I'm glad Toza is out, but I just wish I can get over that whole thing with Mako," he stated, "You realize since Mako made the arrest, I haven't spoken to him at all?"

Opal gaped at Bolin in shock. Given how close Bolin seemed to be with Mako, how could it be that they were not even talking? "You can't possibly believe Mako wanted to hurt you or Toza, right?" Opal asked, "I know he can be a bit off-putting with his stick-in-the-mud attitude, but I'm sure he means well. A police officer isn't an easy job, and this comes from a person whose aunt is the police chief! Can't you give him a break?"

"I know, I know," Bolin responded, his hands clenching hard onto the napkin on his lap, "But right now, I don't really know how to approach Mako. I mean, he's always been strong as a rock, even though I'm the earth bender and he's the fire bender. Before we were taken in, Mako always protected me from bullies. And after Toza took us in and sent us to school, Mako was ahead of me and always taught me the ropes of the schoolwork. I owe him so much that I feel I probably won't be where I am today without Mako."

"So you're saying you really look up to Mako, and he's a sort of role model for you, mainly because of the way you grew up," Opal observed. She took a quick sip of water before continuing, "I can see where that comes in handy, since I have two older brothers of my own. I look up to Baatar because he's a great engineer and Huan because he's a great artist. Baatar is helping my dad out while carving out his own role in the construction industry, while Huan is starting his own art studio and school. They're achieving so much that I sometimes wonder if I can have their conviction and carve out my own niche in my own way."

Bolin relaxed his hands a bit, unclenching his fists and slowly moving his open palms back onto the table. It was true that Mako did have the conviction and determination to reach far, and everything he did was for Bolin. Even though Mako knew that he would take most of the risks, which in turn would allow Bolin to avoid the pitfalls Mako stepped into, not even once did Mako complain about it. It almost felt like Mako took pride in being Bolin's security blanket, shielding him from the big issues and letting Bolin grow up with as little stress as possible.

However, there was still the issue of Toza's arrest, which left a sour taste in Bolin's mouth. "Toza took us in when nobody else did, and Mako and I really bonded with him," he explained, "Toza and Yung are in business together with the logistics company, and when Yung took Kai in, it was like I'm the new big brother. Kai and I both look up to Mako, but at least Kai and I can get along more like siblings. So when Mako arrested Toza, it felt like he was ripping our whole group apart. It's like we've come so far, but everything just fell apart. Doesn't Mako see how many people he hurt when he did that?"

"I know how you feel, but doesn't Mako also have to fulfill his duty as a police officer?" Opal responded. She leaned her head slightly to the side, trying to gauge the downcast look Bolin had on the tablecloth. "His job is to investigate anything that may seem suspicious, and based on what Asami told me about the imports, there's definitely something suspicious there. How in the world did a bunch of defective goods appear in our warehouse?"

Bolin nodded with great difficulty. "Maybe Varrick shouldn't have trusted those people he works with, and maybe we trusted Varrick too easily. But there's no reason to not trust him, since he's Korra's foster father," Bolin described, "But still, it sounds like Varrick only got us into this mess because he's too focused on his work rather than the people around him. And if you don't mind me saying this, I'm starting to think Mako is the exact same way."

Opal gasped at that remark, covering her mouth in shock. "Bolin, you're not suggesting that Mako will throw you under the bus all because he wants to save a few dollars, are you? Even though Varrick made that mistake, I can't say he's intentionally trying to hurt Korra. So why would you think that way about Mako?" she exclaimed.

Bolin winced. "Well, not to that extent, but Mako definitely thinks more about work than he should, especially recently when he was told he has a chance to be promoted to detective," Bolin pointed out. He then explained that Mako was deemed as a rising star in the force, even when he was first put under the supervision of two senior detectives Lu and Gang. Mako hated those two with every fibre of his being, claiming all they did was bully and belittle him. "But then Mako started solving cases on his own, and your aunt really valued his help. She even asked him to do the tough assignments over those senior detectives, and claimed that when there's a new detective opening, Mako will be first in line," Bolin concluded.

The waiter then brought in the kale wraps, interrupting the conversation. Adjusting her own napkin on her lap, Opal gently picked up a wrap and placed it on her own plate. "But it sounds like you're not happy about that," she observed, "Are you afraid that Mako may take this chance for a promotion to a point where he'll forget about you? Based on what I've seen from Mako so far, he doesn't seem like the type of person to do that."

Bolin winced, taking a kale wrap and dropping it on his plate rougher than he should. He wanted to stay positive, given Mako's sacrifice to him and everyone around. However, there was a part where Bolin wanted everything to stay exactly the way it was. "I guess Mako's actions made me really worried," Bolin stated, "I'm scared about what will happen if he does get there and end up forgetting about us. Maybe I'm a bit selfish in not wanting him to go places, but I also don't know what I'll do if he's not around anymore. It's both frustrating and embarrassing, but that's just how I feel about Mako. Know what I mean?"

Opal took a quick bite of the kale wrap, chewing it thoughtfully before swallowing it. "I think I know what you mean," she replied, "When I first came to Republic City to learn air bending from Master Tenzin, it was only after a huge argument between my mom and Aunt Lin. I didn't want to leave Zaofu because I didn't want to disappoint my parents. They wanted me to stay in Zaofu and finish my schooling. But Aunt Lin convinced them that I should decide based on what I want and not to impress other people. In the end, we reached a compromise. My mom agreed to let me go as long as I still finished my schooling, which I ultimately did. It doesn't mean I don't get nervous every now and then, but I just try to deal with it the best I can."

Bolin nodded thoughtfully. Tilting his eyes at the kale wrap on his plate, he finally cracked a smile. "Look at us, talking about our feelings over a kale wrap," Bolin commented. It did not hurt that it was Opal's favourite food, as Opal could eat that for breakfast, lunch, and dinner if she wanted to. "It's like you say, until things are sorted out, we'll always have kale."

* * *

In this dark and narrow alleyway, all people could hear were the sounds of duelling elements. Slabs of concrete and earth were slung around, while blasts of air came hurtling back the other way. People passing by outside stared into the alley with concern, but none, not even benders, were brave enough to stop the battle. Whatever the two young combatants were doing, it was fiercer than what the abilities of even the most experienced benders could handle.

"Look, Kai, I already said I was sorry. What more do you want?" the earth bender, identified as Skoochy, called out. He bent up another slab of concrete, which barely blocked the sharp wind blade heading his way. His clothes were already rumpled and riddled with cuts as a result of the assault, but sensing the ferocity of the attacks, the battle was far from finished.

"How about not stabbing us in the back again?" Kai snapped, swinging his fist and sending another air blast Skoochy's way. Without missing a beat, Kai launched himself into the air and did a triple kick, resulting in three smaller but identical air slices. Those managed to break through Skoochy's earth shield, causing the earth bender to tumble back. "How about not getting us arrested for false charges? Or better yet, how about turning yourself in to the police?"

"I didn't know anything about that, and I definitely didn't bring them in, so can you at least give me a break?" Skoochy shouted, diving for cover as another blast of air threatened to shave off his unruly hair. Even though they were the same age and had similar bending skills, Skoochy knew better than to face off against an angry Kai. The air bender, despite his element's pacifist nature, had a fiery temper, and nobody wanted to be nearby when that short fuse burned out. "I had nothing to do with that, so stop making it sound like it's my fault," Skoochy added.

"Yeah, and I'm the next reincarnation of Aang Anil, the greatest air bender ever to walk this planet," Kai retorted, slipping past another couple of slabs of concrete before launching into another volley of air blasts. The more reasons Skoochy gave, the angrier Kai became, and it was not long before Skoochy was completely cornered and exhausted. "You think your excuses can stop what happened to Toza, or prevent Mako and Bolin from being at each other's throats?" Kai challenged. He raised his fist, ready to send one last air bomb at Skoochy. Part of him took pleasure in seeing the look of fear on Skoochy's face, similar to what he went through when Mako arrested Toza. Maybe Skoochy could feel exactly what Kai felt on that day.

Just then, a blast of air from the opening of the alley knocked Kai off balance. The air bender tilted his head just in time to see a female air bender with an arrow on her forehead march towards him. "What is going on here?" the girl demanded, a frown etched onto her face.

Kai rebalanced himself and took a gander at the newcomer. He recognized her as Jinora, who he helped rescue from a runaway forklift at the warehouse. She was the oldest daughter of the vice president and current record holder as the youngest air bending master. Kai only spoke to her that one day when she visited Korra at the warehouse, but already he got a sense of honour and pride from Jinora. Her self-confidence, high level of achievement, and overall knowledge of Air Nomad history made Kai feel like he was not good enough as an air bender.

Indeed, Jinora wasted no time launching into a lecture at Kai. "You know, as an air bender, you should at least be aware of the oath of non-aggression. Air benders do not attack defenseless opponents, initiate anything with force, and use more force than necessary to stop an attack," Jinora listed off, glaring darts at the two former combatants, "I was passing by when I saw that huge crowd outside. They don't want to intervene, but as an Air Nomad and an air bending master, I have a duty to do that. Just what were you thinking, Kai?"

Kai's face softened at Jinora's remark. He still despised Skoochy for what he did, and it did not ease the dark look he shot at the earth bender. Skoochy barely got back on his feet, picking up his now tattered hat off the ground. "I'm out of here, Kai," Skoochy declared, "Have fun chatting with your girlfriend, and let's hope you're not as crazy on her as you were on me."

"Hey, you're lucky Jinora got involved. You mouth off at me one more time, I'll beat you senseless," Kai threatened, waving his finger in Skoochy's direction. Jinora immediately got between the two, letting Skoochy exit the alley while getting into a position to restrain Kai, if necessary. The crowd outside the alley dissipated, leaving Skoochy to go home alone. Kai and Jinora remained in the alley, the former now turning to the latter. "You didn't have to do that, you know. He had it coming for what he did to Toza and the rest of my friends," Kai stated.

Jinora shook her head at Kai. "You can't think that way as an air bender. We're supposed to care for and cherish all life, and hurting someone due to a previous wrong will destroy the entire spirit of Air Nomad culture," she admonished Kai, "I heard what happened from Korra and Opal, and I'm glad everyone in your group had their names cleared. But if you knocked that guy's lights out, and the police find out about it, you just put yourself back in trouble."

Kai sighed. He leaned his back against the wall and ran his hand through his hair. "It's just so hard to let that idiot go," Kai complained, tilting an exasperated side-glance at Jinora, "I thought my life was getting better, but that moron has to show up and ruin it all."

Jinora stayed silent, hearing Kai air out some of his grievances. From the only time she interacted with Kai, she knew that Yung was his foster father, and Yung was Toza's partner in the logistics business. Kai was in the same grade as her, but helped his family at the business. "Bolin had to drop out of college, and I may not have a chance to go if there isn't enough money. Basically they're keeping the street kid on the streets," Kai concluded, his helpless green eyes close to tears, "So how do you think I feel when Skoochy pulls a stunt like that?"

"But to almost send him through a wall, isn't that a bit much?" Jinora responded. She kept her tone gentle but still slightly firm, letting Kai know that she was not impressed with his actions. She dealt with her younger siblings and countless air bending students, some of whom were older than she was. She knew how she had to speak in order to get her message across. "I would like to know where you learned your air bending, because you clearly have potential, even though you lacked restraint. Have you taken any air bending classes before?"

Kai let out an odd chuckle that was borderline derisive. "You're talking to someone who lost his parents for as long as he could remember, spent time at orphanages and foster homes that no kid would want to be at, lived on the streets for months at a time, and having less than a single yuan in his pocket for more than half his life. What do you think?" Kai retorted. That got Jinora to lean her head back involuntarily, although Kai barely missed a beat with his comments. "No offence, Jinora, but you have rich people problems. You have a roof over your head, clothes on your back, and food in your belly. There's no way you can see it from my point of view."

Jinora wasn't sure if she should be shocked at Kai's rudeness, or be ashamed that she did not think about these issues. She liked to think of herself as a generous person, involving herself in various clubs and groups at school addressing community service and social justice. In Air Nomad philosophy, valuing all life meant helping those less fortunate than oneself so they had the same opportunities in life. Perhaps she dropped the ball on fulfilling her culture?

Shaking her head a few times, she turned back to Kai with a solemn look. "I'm sorry if what I said was insensitive. I really want to help you out, so please give me a chance," Jinora pleaded with Kai, "If you want, you can have my number. Next time you see Korra, just ask her for it. If you want my help, or if you just want to chat, I'll be available." With that, she stepped out of the alleyway, feeling that maybe she should recalibrate her views on her own culture.

* * *

"Tough day, Mako?" a gruff female voice called to the fire bender nearly slumping over his desk. It was not an easy few days for Mako, who weathered quite a storm with the most recent events. Not only did he have to arrest his own foster father, he was also limited in his investigation with the warehouse. Given his connections there, Chief Bei Fong insisted that the senior detectives, Lu and Gang, led the investigation, as to avoid a conflict of interest. It left Mako on the sidelines fuming in anger while fretting over what would happen to his family.

Mako lifted his head to see Lin peering at him through the mountain of papers on his desk. Shaking his head a few times, Mako sat up straight before addressing his superior. "I've had a tough few days, but I guess it could be worse," he murmured. Not only had Bolin refused to speak to him since the arrest, Mako had also gotten some dark looks from the police. Some senior members, but especially his nemeses Lu and Gang, began spreading rumours about his involvement in the illegal activities. While Mako tried to avoid that at all costs, the fact that there were so many whispers about him at the office really grated on his nerves.

"Well, there's nobody at the office right now," Lin observed, taking a gander around with Mako. Given it was late into the night, the office was empty and void of any activity, with most staff having already gone home. The night shift people were located in another part of the unit, which was a separate room. "If you want, you can come into my office and talk about this," Lin offered, "You know I'm never going to judge you."

Mako sighed. Rubbing his face a few times, he climbed out of his seat and entered the chief's office. Lin pushed the door close after he got in, but still left it ajar. Mako often knew of officers who got called into this office like a naughty student about to be disciplined by the principal. Even though he had always been on Lin's good books, getting praise and strong recommendations from Lin each time, Mako still felt intimidated whenever he was seated across from her. Now, with Lin easing into her own chair and giving him her trademark stern look, the butterflies in his stomach returned. "So, what's on your mind?" Lin queried.

Mako took a few deep breaths, moistening his lips before he began. "Well, you saw what happened with this whole counterfeit goods thing," Mako stated, "Toza was arrested and they all think I'm involved in this whole thing. Then when Toza was released, the whole unit acts like it's my fault that they got embarrassed. Can't they see the investigation was flawed to begin with?"

Lin pursed her lips. She knew this was a question that she herself raised when the order was given from the Department of Public Safety. "You realize that this is way beyond our rank," she responded, both with sympathy and helplessness, "Korra had a huge spat with me about that, but if Minister Yakone used the emergency powers, the order is near impossible to ignore."

"Chief, you and I both know that this is bogus. There's nothing going on in my family's warehouse and Toza wasn't criminally charged. Those senior officers have no clue what they're talking about, and I doubt they will in the future," Mako exclaimed, uncharacteristically gesturing his arm wildly at the door. To an extent, Lin was happy her door was mostly closed and no one was outside. She shuddered to think what would happen if they heard Mako scold them like this. "When I asked how Toza was treated in custody, I was seen as helping a criminal. But when Toza was freed, I got frowns from the team about bringing them into a baseless investigation. Can someone just give me a break here, and not see me as some type of pariah?"

"It's office politics, Mako. I'm always happy that you're able to rise above it, but the fact is that it'll always be there," Lin responded with a nonchalant shrug, "You think I was happy when people kept claiming that the only reason I got appointed as chief is because my mother was the police chief once upon a time? It's the same thing here because out of all the junior officers, I trust you the most. Some senior people, like the two detectives you work with, don't like some young hotshot becoming their superior one day, so they try to shoot you down however they can. It doesn't change your work performance, which is always top notch."

Mako fumed and pursed his lips. While he understood Lin's point of view, it still did not make him feel any better. "I can rise above it, but it doesn't mean I have to like it," he retorted, crossing his arms and turning his head in defiance, "Another thing that hurt me a lot was when Bolin won't talk to me at all. My hands are completely tied on this, and I had no choice but to bring Toza in. Can't he at least see what I'm dealing with right now?"

"You really care about your brother, don't you? Even when I first interviewed you for a position with the force, I know you have a special bond with Bolin, given the way you talked about him," Lin recalled. She stood up from her chair and strolled around her desk, stepping in front of it and leaning against it instead. It put her right in front of Mako, and her less formal and stiff pose relaxed the fire bender somewhat. "You realize I had an eerily similar situation with my sister Suyin when we were younger, to the point where it created a rift within my family?"

Mako glanced up with a surprised look on his face. Given how well Lin and Suyin got along, he would have never expected Lin to have arrested Suyin. "What exactly happened back then? Did you catch Suyin committing a crime or something?" he asked.

Lin grimly nodded. "My mother raised us by herself, and that left us with very little guidance. Mom always believed in a hands-off parenting approach, so she let us do whatever we wanted. Somehow she believed that we would figure things out on our own, which ended up being a bad choice," Lin explained. Her eyes now focused on the ground instead of Mako, and her pose suddenly seemed frail and weak. "I followed Mom's footsteps in hopes of pleasing her, and Suyin chose a different path. In my first year as a cop, I came home to find Suyin with some less than savoury people. You can imagine how shocked I was at that."

Mako straightened up once more with interest. Never had he seen Lin this vulnerable before, nor had he heard this story from either her or Opal. "I told Mom about it, but she paid little attention to that. Then, on a regular patrol, I caught Suyin driving a getaway vehicle with stolen goods. I tried to arrest her on the spot, she fought back, and in the process I was slashed across the face," Lin pointed out. She leaned forward and slightly tilted her head, giving Mako a good look at the scars on her cheek. "Mom begged the prosecutor not to charge Suyin. I was furious Suyin got away with that, and Suyin was mad that I called her out. Mom sent her to live with our grandparents and resigned as chief a year later in disgrace. It caused the three of us to not talk to each other for almost twenty years."

Mako remained solemn, hoping Bolin would not refuse to talk to him for twenty years over this incident. "It took some serious inner reflection before we chatted again. Tenzin and I broke up, and Opal was discovered to be an air bender. Suyin tried to reach out by meeting me with Mom present. I refused at first, but when I realized my life was in shambles, and I better do something before I die a bitter and lonely woman, I took her up on the offer," Lin concluded. She lifted her head again, this time cracking a rare smile. "So nothing is ever lost when you at least give reconciling a chance. If you and Bolin really care about each other, you can work it out."

Mako remained silent, nodding his head but not commenting much. He realized maybe he did focus too much on his work, to the point where his brother felt alienated. He had always provided for the family, and he knew how far this promotion would go to meet that goal. But he also knew that it caused him to focus less on family, which caused the strain present today. The explosion with Toza's arrest was only the result of everything that happened up until now. If the seeds of the disaster were sewn way before the arrest, then he had to make it right with Bolin.

* * *

"And how do you explain the mess you created this time, Tarrlok?" Tenzin demanded, glaring at the Minister of Public Safety currently seated across from him. After the debacle with the counterfeit goods charges, it was evident that there would be complaints made. Hiroshi and Yasuko made good on their threat to seek retribution for this investigation, and before long a complaint was lodged against Tarrlok's department. "What makes it worse is that even Lin herself complained that this was a fruitless investigation, and it'll be hard to find any wrongdoing on the Satos," Tenzin added, "So why in the names of all the spirits did you authorize this?"

Tarrlok again shook his dipping head and chuckled. "Why am I not surprised that your personal relationships are present again?" he retorted derisively, "You have the Satos, whose daughter grew up with your daughter, and Lin Bei Fong, an old friend of yours who I believe you courted for the longest time. Why are you always so blinded by personal connections?"

"You trumped up fake charges of importing counterfeit goods and ruined Lin's reputation as police chief!" Tenzin roared at Tarrlok, who was really pushing his buttons right now. "I'm starting to think maybe you have the hidden agenda here, not me!"

"Can you two gentlemen please calm down for a second so I can analyze this?" Raiko requested from the head of the table. They were in the same boardroom used for cabinet meetings, but this time it was just Raiko present with Tenzin and Tarrlok. Tarrlok was seated to Raiko's left, nonchalantly glancing at his fingernails, while Tenzin was to Raiko's right and ready to shoot out of his seat. "Each department is in charge of its own mandate, and I'm sure they will only authorize operations if there are good reasons. But if there are complaints from the public, then we will have to investigate internally, which is why we're here," he stated.

"Then you might want to tell Vice President Anil that my department is in charge of national defence and public safety, including border security," Tarrlok explained with a sneer at Tenzin, "We receive reports on counterfeit items all the time, and when we believe we have grounds to act, we will not hesitate to do so. Public Safety does have emergency powers that can allow us to conduct random searches at various sites, which is what I ordered Chief Bei Fong to do. I don't see how that's outside my usual jurisdiction."

"It's not outside your jurisdiction, but it sure is outside your mandate. You only exercise this power when you have grounds to act, which you clearly don't when the investigation gave us no results of wrongdoing," Tenzin responded, waving at the reports before him, "The Satos complained about the raid and harassment of the warehouse staff. The warehouse owner was detained unnecessarily, with no explanation of what charges he might face. Lin herself took responsibility for the detainee's mistreatment, but she also pointed out that she never believed these charges were likely, let alone sending an entire team to visit the pier. Did you override her authority by approaching Captain Saikhan? Who overstepped boundaries now?"

"And yet there are goods in that warehouse that could not be explained by their own records," Tarrlok countered, finally sitting up and reaching for one of his reports. Flipping through the pages, he pointed to all areas of suspicion. "It's either the Satos are getting sloppy with their company, or they intended to put inferior goods back onto the market. If that doesn't ring a bell for you, then I don't know what does."

"And Hiroshi Sato, along with Iknik Blackstone Varrick, explained the mistake. They had a situation with a foreign jurisdiction, which your department has no authority over, and they will fix the problem," Tenzin pointed out, jabbing his finger at yet another report, "This is an emergency power that you're using, over charges that would never stick. Maybe you should think about if you're abusing your powers, instead of raising conspiracy theories about me."

Raiko whipped off his glasses in frustration and raised his hands, stopping the argument on the spot. "This is an emergency meeting, not a schoolyard brawl. Can we both just stop for a second here?" the president insisted, his face completely creased and strained. Turning to Tenzin, Raiko reminded the air bender that the powers granted were allowed under some circumstances. "Maybe Tarrlok reached too far this time, but at least things are now under control. As long as this isn't escalating, I'm not prepared to push down the public's confidence in us."

Raiko then turned on Tarrlok, clearly unimpressed with his Minister of Public Safety's attitude. "And when it states that this is for emergencies only, it means for emergencies only. You don't just call up an entire team of Republic City's finest, raid a pier, harass its staff, arrest people arbitrarily, only to have no charges and several complaints in return," he scolded Tarrlok, "And like it or not, Lin Bei Fong served Republic City dutifully for many years and has the respect of both police officers and the general public. Embarrassing her in public and making her a scapegoat won't do anyone of us an ounce of good, do you understand?"

Tarrlok stared back defiantly, his blue eyes narrowing to darts. However, with Raiko having made his decision, he was forced to accept the unsatisfactory outcome. "Moreover, Future Industries did make some applications to increase goods for trade, and that also means we have to be on good terms with some of our piers," Raiko continued, flipping a page in his own book, "That's why I've summoned our Minister of Foreign Affairs and International Trade here to better understand how this can work." Stepping away from the table, Raiko strolled to the front doors of the meeting room and opened it. "Minister Arnook, please come on in."

Raiko re-entered the room, this time followed by a giant of a man. Like Tarrlok, he had on a blue suit jacket and similarly coloured tie. But while the Minister of National Defence had the look of a scholar, this man resembled a wrestler or bodybuilder more. "Tonraq, I'm glad you can join us," Raiko greeted the newly-arrived individual, "I had to get the issue of that botched counterfeit goods investigation out of the way, and I think this is the best time to move to the topic of our new trade routes. Can you please explain to us what your plan is?"

"With pleasure," Tonraq responded with a deep, baritone voice. The Southern Water Tribe native opened his own folder, laying a set of notes before him before he continued. "I have read all the applications by various importers in the city. I've also discussed with our Minister of Transport and Infrastructure about the current capacity of our piers. It seems like we can still bring in and ship out more goods without a need for expansion. As such, I think we should be looking at granting more licenses for importation and exportation to boost the economy."

Tarrlok could only fume in anger as Tonraq completely stole the show from him. Given he was from the other Water Tribe, Tarrlok always felt a sense of rivalry with Tonraq. When it was announced that Tenzin might not run for the presidency, Tonraq became interested. Tarrlok knew if Tenzin supported Tonraq, then he would have a strong rival. Moreover, with the on-and-off civil war between the Water Tribes, Tarrlok knew this might be a matter of personal pride on the line. Any successful attempt by Tonraq to show Tarrlok up would be humiliating.

"And to reassure our colleague here, there will be an increase of goods coming in from both Water Tribes," Tonraq concluded, giving Tarrlok a side glance. Tarrlok tried not to make eye contact with Tonraq, but right now his plan was up in smoke. There was no way he could report back to Unalaq with success in increasing the Northern Water Tribe's exports now.

"In that case, I'm prepared to make that a presidential order," Raiko declared. Clasping his hands together, he asked Tonraq to draft him the documents for his review. "Let's get this signed and pronounced by the end of the week, so our trade can get moving again!"

* * *

Again, just want to give you some of my approaches, inspirations, and themes for this chapter:

1.) I slightly altered the way Korra speaks in this chapter. Some autistic people, particularly those with Asperger's, tend to speak in exact details and will not stop until their thoughts are completely aired out. The character I based Korra off of with this trait is Carl Gould, a character from the long-running cartoon "Arthur" who has Asperger's himself. That's why when Korra has her notebook, she gives exact details and will not stop until her whole point is read. I'm not sure if this makes her autism more realistic of real-life autistics, so anyone with experience on this should please comment.

2.) While I am keeping to canonical relationships, I'm putting them in different lights. For example, Lin took forever to come to terms with forgiving Toph or Suyin, but in this story, she already took that step and is much more open about it. Likewise, Kai and Jinora had a crush on each other at first sight, but I wanted to explore their drastically different backgrounds a bit more. That's why there is some tension between them here, but overcoming that will be a big part of how they grow as people.

3.) Varrick's comment about helping the little guy in order to become a bigger guy is from "The Sting" in Book 2. Varrick and Zhu Li talking about their relationship falling apart before Varrick found his conscience is from "Enemy at the Gates" in Book 4. Opal's obsession with kale, and Bolin's comment about having kale until they could solve their problems, is from Opal's farewell party at Book 3. Kai's ferocity in fighting Skoochy, to the point where he almost killed him, is from his fight against the Sky Bison hunters in Book 3. Jinora's comments about an oath of non-aggression is the same one she gave to Opal in Book 4, while the contents of not fighting a defenseless opponent is from Tenzin's comment to Kai in Book 3. The big fight between Lin and Suyin over Lin arresting Suyin, and their subsequent reconciliation, is from "Old Wounds" in Book 3.

So, what does everyone think about this? Does Tarrlok really intend to ruin the reputations of all those who oppose him just to gain power? Can Korra and Mako make it up to Bolin, Kai, and Toza for what happened? What was the story of the civil wars between Water Tribes, and how did Korra end up in Varrick's care as a result? If you want to find out more, then I suggest you read on in the next chapter!


	6. I'll be the One

Please give a big "Thank you" to **Amateraszu** , **Wildstar93** , and **SaoirseParisa** for reviewing the previous chapter. I'm very glad to hear that you still feel my Korra story is realistic, staying true to both canon while developing new traits to the characters. Things are going to pick up in this chapter, especially with some of Korra's new challenges. And believe it or not, I'll be using a song in this chapter, from a band that I frequently use in my stories. On that note, let's begin.

Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own the Legend of Korra.

* * *

Asami quietly thanked the housekeeper of the Varrick household before slipping through the main hall. She knew that both Varrick and Zhu Li were at work, but since Korra took a few days off, Asami figured she would be home. "Korra, are you here?" she called, marching through the living room and heading for the kitchen. There was not a single response, with only Asami's voice echoing off the walls. It gave Asami the chills, as she wondered what happened to Korra.

Asami turned the corner and entered the kitchen, just in time to see Korra carrying a small box in her hands. "Hey Asami, were you looking for me?" Korra greeted her friend with an inquisitive look on her face, "It is three o'clock, and that means I get my afternoon snack of seal jerky, courtesy of Auntie Ashuna's Seal Jerky from the Southern Water Tribe." Korra held the box up proudly, letting Asami take a good look at the branding.

Asami leaned her head in closer, seeing the box with the face of an elderly woman dressed in a blue parka. "I heard she was a friend of your water bending teacher Katara, is that right?" Asami inquired, "You told me about her quite a few times, and I'm impressed at how long her company has lasted through so many years."

"It was eighty-six years and seven months ago, to be exact. Katara was seven years old at the time, and she tried her first piece of seal jerky from Ashuna," Korra recited the details like a poem in her school books, "Katara said when she first tried it, she almost broke her tooth. So it goes to show how far it's come to sell this well for so many years. Anyway, it's time for my snack, so why don't we take this to my room before we chat further?"

Asami cracked a smile, following the water bender up to the latter's room. Korra had a strict routine when it came to certain things, and one of those was when she had her afternoon snack. It was always at three o'clock, and it was always Auntie Ashuna's seal jerky. Asami recalled that Korra kept a huge box of it in her office at the warehouse, and when it got to three o'clock, she would literally drop everything and head straight for her office. She would stay in there and finish eating her seal jerky before she headed back out. It took Opal, Toza, Bolin, and the others a while to get used to, but once they realized the routine, they accommodated it.

Asami followed Korra up the stairs, past the second-floor railings, and into a room at the end of the hall. Korra pushed the door open and gestured Asami to enter. The engineer had been here plenty of times, and as usual, she was greeted by a large white dog. "Hello, Naga," Asami greeted the Great Pyrenees, "Have you been keeping Korra company?"

Naga barked a couple of times, trotting over to Asami before Korra intervened. "Settle down, girl," she ordered the dog, to which Naga obeyed by standing down. Korra flopped onto her bed and opened her box of seal jerky, reaching in and pulling one out. "Naga's been really good at keeping my spirits up during this time. She's pretty much the only one other than Zhu Li or Shiro Shinobi who I can hold a conversation with right now," she commented, examining her piece of seal jerky a bit before taking a small bite.

Asami looked glum. She knew how upset Korra was at Varrick for getting everyone into trouble with his poor decision. However, Asami was more concerned at how bad Korra felt about her own actions. "I haven't gone to work for three days now, and other than Zhu Li, I wasn't really in the mood to talk to anybody," Korra stated after swallowing her piece of seal jerky, "Shiro called me yesterday and we spoke for fourteen minutes. I told him about what happened and how bad I felt when I got Toza's family in trouble. He had to cut the call short because he had to prepare for a pro-bending match that night, but he told me to just hang in there." Korra popped the rest of the seal jerky in her mouth, chewing it thoughtfully while digging her hand into the box for another piece. "I'm just glad he's so supportive of me, you know?" she added.

"But Korra, Shiro's not the only one supportive of you," Asami responded. She pulled out Korra's chair from her desk and slowly eased herself into it. "Varrick supports you, despite the mistake he made. Zhu Li certainly does, and Katara's whole family does too. And even though you haven't known them for long, I'm sure Mako, Bolin, Kai, and their foster parents do too. And did you happen to forget my family, given how long we've been friends?"

Korra nodded. "Twenty years now," she recalled, "You were six years old and I was five years old. And I still remember the tantrum I threw when I first met you, but then Varrick had me diagnosed with autism and they worked on my social interactions. I'm glad we can become friends, and you've been really patient in trying to work things out with me."

Asami smiled. "When you're a little kid, and you learn that your best friend is a little different, it can be shocking. But when you realize that your friendship with that person is too important to lose due to those differences, you learn to adapt," Asami explained, slightly leaning back on the chair in her reminiscence, "And I think I can help you through this right now. Haven't I always been the one to make sure that you'll be alright?"

Korra raised an eyebrow before cracking into a grin of her own. "Did you just quote one of our favourite songs?" Korra replied with a chuckle. When Asami grabbed her cellphone and flipped through the music section, Korra's grin only broke wider. "Asami, that song was released as a single seventeen years ago, from a CD that was released eighteen years ago. We were still in elementary school back then, with you one grade higher than me."

"And the lyrics of that song were true of us back then, just like they are true of us now," Asami added, finally finding the song in her music library. She set her phone down and pushed the volume to the maximum. "You were having trouble at school with interacting with others, and I helped you out. At the same time, you encouraged me to get involved in things that most girls in our classes wouldn't even think of getting into, like engineering and machinery. So to an extent, we both helped each other out for a lot longer than we imagined."

A familiar guitar riff soon filled the room, with Asami turning to Korra and mouthing, "I'll be the one." When that occurred, Korra knew Asami was about to lead off an impromptu music session. Placing down her seal jerky, she turned towards Asami and paid close attention.

 _I guess you were lost, when I met you.  
Still there were tears in your eyes.  
So out of trust, and I knew,  
No more than mysteries and lies._

When Asami sang those words in accordance with the singer in the song, Korra really felt they were directed at her. Due to her autism, Korra always felt lost in this world, and certainly she had her fair share of tears and frustration. Since she could not interact properly with people, she found it hard to trust people. That was, until Asami came along. Heading into the next verse, Korra took over from Asami and belted the words out loud.

 _There you are, wild and free,  
Reaching out like you needed me.  
A helping hand, to make it right,  
I am holding you all through the night._

It brought Korra back to her elementary school days, when Asami was the only one in the entire school willing to spend time with Korra. Being a rich, high-society girl, Asami was free to do anything she wanted. Yet she reached out to Korra, and sometimes asked Korra for advice as well. It was through this that both sides offered a helping hand to each other, and through each other things were made right. As the chorus approached, the twosome entered into a duet.

 _I'll be the one, I'll be the one,  
Who will make all your sorrows undone.  
I'll be the light, I'll be the light,  
When you feel like there's nowhere to run._

 _I'll be the one, to hold you,  
And make sure that you'll be alright.  
Because my fear is gone, and I want to,  
Take you from darkness to light._

The chorus rang true for both Korra and Asami, and as that went through, Korra could see it in Asami's eyes. Clearly the message was reciprocated by both sides, where they both eased each other's fears. Korra became more confident as she grew older with Asami's words of encouragement, and Asami's achievement of reaching management level at Future Industries was partially due to Korra. They brought each other to their current positions, and knowing how things would go in the future, they would continue to inspire each other.

 _There you are, wild and free,  
Reaching out like you needed me.  
A helping hand, to make it right,  
I am holding you all through the night._

 _I'll be the one, I'll be the one,  
Who will make all your sorrows undone.  
I'll be the light, I'll be the light,  
When you feel like there's nowhere to run._

 _I'll be the one, to hold you,  
And make sure that you'll be alright._

As the second chorus went by, Asami and Korra were well into the rhythm of the song. They also realized how this current problem was the same as all the other problems before, where they must rely on each other to make things right. Asami had to fix the reputation loss of Future Industries, while Korra had to make amends with Toza's family. Korra did speak with Toza after his release, and she found out a bit about the nature of the relationship between Mako and Bolin. Knowing the strain this caused on the brothers, Korra knew that she had to rely on her friends and family again, and once more they would have to dig deep to find a solution.

 _You need me, like I need you.  
We can share our dreams coming true.  
I can show you what true love means.  
Just take my hand, baby please!_

 _I'll be the one, I'll be the light,  
Where you can run to make it right.  
I'll be the one, I'll be the light.  
Where you can run…_

By now, Korra knew what she had to do. Just like how Asami had been her light through her life, Korra now had to be the light for Bolin and his friends. Unlike Korra and Asami, Bolin did not have the privileged upbringing that they did. While Mako made it as a police officer, Bolin was still struggling his way through life. With Toza being arrested, it put a strain on his family, not to mention affecting the breadwinner. While Korra did not doubt that Bolin had what it took to run the warehouse one day, she knew there was still more she could do for him. Even if it meant doing something small, like rekindling the brotherly bond, Korra was willing to do it.

 _I'll be the one, I'll be the one,  
Who will make all your sorrows undone.  
I'll be the light, I'll be the light,  
When you feel like there's nowhere to run._

 _I'll be the one, I'll be the light,  
Where you can run to make it right.  
I'll be the one, I'll be the light.  
Where you can run to make it right._

 _I'll be the one, to hold you,  
And make sure that you'll be alright.  
I'll be the one._

When the song ended, both ladies had huge smiles on their faces. They knew they had to be "the one" to fix the problems, whether for themselves or others. Many people were affected by what they had to do, and that meant they had to be selfless and courageous. Asami put Korra before herself when they were young, and Korra reciprocated that as they grew up. Now, they had to do that for several others, in hopes that things would be better. "I think I know what to do now," Korra stated with conviction, "I'll find a way to make Bolin and Mako sit down together, and I'll help them hash it out. If need be, I'll invite Kai as well."

"Just do what you can, Korra," Asami reminded her, reaching out and holding onto Korra's hand, "These things are often out of your control, so the most you can do is adapt to the changes along the way. But then again, being a water bender, isn't that how your element works? Water is the element of change, and you bend based on adapting to change."

"I know, but I'll do the best I can. And same for you too," Korra replied, turning her body so she now faced Asami directly, "I'm more than willing to give you any support too, so if you ever want anything, just let me know. I'll always be there for you." With that, Korra pulled Asami into a hug, something that the heiress returned. Things might be a mess right now, but deep down they knew they were going to make things right.

* * *

"Well, Jinora? Have you made a decision on where you want to go?" Pema asked her eldest daughter. It was well into the evening, and at the residence of the vice president, the entire family gathered around the living room. It was another usual dinner at first, with Ikki and Meelo arguing with one another, Tenzin unwinding after a long day, and Pema trying to juggle all the children's needs. But a twist occurred when Jinora announced that she was ready to decide which university she would attend next year, making the whole family anxious to hear her final choice.

"Maybe it's a school that does well in the arts program, where you can paint and sculpt and mix colours all day long," Ikki declared, her grin stretching across her entire face, "It doesn't have to be just Air Nomad arts, but any type of arts. That's the only type of school that counts."

Jinora smiled and nodded. "If it makes you feel better, my interest in Air Nomad history and culture does include the arts, so I may take an arts class in my major," she pointed out, flipping over some pages in her notebook, "But to assure Dad, I did consider all the possible factors, including location, residence, relevance to major, career development, and reputation."

Tenzin beamed with pride. He always knew that Jinora was responsible and thorough, meaning not a single stone was left unturned in her search. Turning to his other three children, he reminded them to consider the factors the same way when they chose schools. "Ikki will be next in line, followed by Meelo," Tenzin stated, "Rohan will still have some time before he gets there, but at least we know he'll have three good examples before him."

"I already know what school I'll attend. I'll go to a military academy, just like Uncle Bumi did," Meelo exclaimed, puffing out his chest in pride, "Just wait until I develop an air bender army. That will strike fear into everyone around!"

"Meelo, Air Nomads never had armies, and I doubt they will in the future," Jinora replied with a groan. That got a big pout out of Meelo, which in turn caused laughter among the entire crowd. Shaking her head, Jinora focused back on her notes. "In the end, I narrowed it down to just one possible choice, which is pretty hard, since I like so many of the schools I visited."

The entire room stayed in absolute silence, with every set of eyes keying in on Jinora. It was just like her tattoo ceremony, where the entire Air Temple was filled with her family and friends, all of whom waited for Tenzin to lift back her hood. That was the biggest moment of Jinora's life, being made the youngest air bending master in history. Now a similar moment was about to be unveiled, with Jinora reaching the milestone of adulthood with this move. While she was a bundle of nerves, Jinora also could not help but feel proud at this moment.

Taking a deep breath, Jinora revealed her choice. "I've decided, that next year, for where I will attend university, I will go to…" she announced, but paused midway to create some drama. Her entire family leaned forward, their bodies tensing and their expressions strained. With a flourish, Jinora concluded with, "Republic City University."

Tenzin and Pema had huge smiles on their faces, but Ikki and Meelo could only frown at Jinora. "Are you serious? Of all the places you choose to go, you want to stay right here?" Ikki asked incredulously, "And I thought you had a sense of adventure."

Jinora shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with our local university. It's an ethnically diverse university within an ethnically diverse city. It is relatively newer than most of the others but still has a good reputation. I don't see anything wrong with that," Jinora pointed out, citing the points right off of her notes, "Besides, Air Nomads are supposed to cherish all life, and that means accepting those who are different from us. Just because their beliefs are different doesn't mean their lives are less worthy, so maybe studying at such a multiethnic school and developing Air Nomad culture by intermingling with all these different cultures is a good thing."

Pema nodded. "It's certainly a different way of thinking about Air Nomad culture, but I can see where that might come in handy," she commented, "And Republic City University does have a good reputation, so I can't fault you for choosing it."

"Boo, and I thought you were choosing somewhere far," Meelo complained, "You should study Air Nomad combat or battling, just so you can beat people up if they challenge you."

"Air Nomads don't just beat people up, so could you knock it off?" Ikki snapped, glaring daggers into Meelo, "I still say Jinora should learn more about Air Nomad arts. I think that'll let her and me get together and paint until there's no tomorrow."

"Who cares about your art? She should learn how to fight!" Meelo retorted, staring back at Ikki. Despite the usual teasing nature of their rivalry, there were times that Ikki and Meelo got out of hand with their arguing, to the point where they had to be physically separated.

Luckily, Tenzin was cognizant of the way the argument was leading, and proceeded to restraining them both. "I think we've had a little too much excitement for the day, so you two should go back to your rooms and get ready for bed," he suggested. He signalled to the nearby housekeeper, who trotted over to escort Ikki and Meelo away. Rohan soon followed, leaving Tenzin and Pema alone with Jinora. Turning to the other air bending master in the room, Tenzin stared at her in pride once more. "I can't say it enough times, but I'm very happy at the decision you made. Although the way you described Air Nomad culture is a lot different than what a lot of traditional historians will say. How did you come up with that definition?"

Jinora tilted her eyes sideways, not quite sure how to explain it to her father. The memory of her breaking up the fight between Kai and Skoochy was still fresh in her mind, not to mention the derisive laugh Kai launched at her when she asked about his air bending. "I just ran into an air bender around my age the other day. I asked him a bit about himself, and I ended up getting a huge wakeup call," she murmured, rubbing her arms nervously.

Tenzin and Pema shuffled to the sides of the couch they say on, allowing Jinora to take a seat in the middle. The younger air bender scurried to the sofa, slowly easing herself onto the seat. "After I talked with that guy, I realize that maybe I should change the way I view Air Nomad culture," Jinora added, rubbing the spot where the blue arrow ended on her forehead.

Upon some prodding from Tenzin and Pema, Jinora described the whole event. From Kai's background as an orphan, to him growing up in the most unsavoury way, to how he was now trying to break out of the cycle of poverty, only to have Tarrlok's police operation put him back in danger. "It just made me feel that instead of looking at Air Nomads as one group, we have to look at how Air Nomads relate to all humanity," Jinora explained, "If we can't help one of our own, like Kai, then how can we make our mark on the world?"

Tenzin tapped his bearded chin. "You certainly raised a good point, Jinora," he remarked, his grey eyes thoughtful but uncertain, "All my life I've been trying to focus on the traditional definitions of our culture, but I guess I neglected to look into how culture can change. And if Kai represents a part of Air Nomad culture that we neglected, the need to help out our fellow human beings, then I can see how helping him will go towards building this new society."

Pema tilted her eyes between her husband and her daughter. Her social work background allowed her to encounter many children like Kai, and it would not surprise her if one of her previous colleagues might have come across Kai. "But he is in foster care, based on what you said. Yung, one of the warehouse owners, took Kai in, right?" Pema asked, "If that's the case, then maybe you can visit him when you go see Korra. You can get a chance to meet Yung as well, and maybe with Yung you can see how to help Kai."

Jinora nodded with determination. "I really want to help him, mainly because how much it would mean to both of us," she assertively decided, "I want to lead the next line of thought for air benders, and I know Kai wants to get out of this situation. Plus, I think deep down, Kai just wants a friend. He wants someone to understand him and to know that someone will always be there for him. If that's what he requires to get back on his feet, then I'll be the one to do that."

Tenzin rubbed his chin once more. While he did his best as vice president to work with the Minister of Finance and the Treasury to make financial policies that put more money back in the pocket of hardworking citizens, he always felt there was more to be done. While Tenzin did not regret not running for the presidency in the New Year, he did want to have a candidate that addressed these issues. "That's why I didn't hesitate to endorse Tonraq Arnook for president, as he has that everyman touch that allows him to understand issues like the ones Kai faces," the older air bender described, "I'm glad you're reaching out to Kai, Jinora. But remember, it's best to start slow. Get a chance to know each other better first, before you dive too far into it."

Jinora chuckled. "Don't worry, Dad. I think I know what to do," she stated. While she was happy to befriend Kai, she doubted there was anything more to it than that. However crazy was Tenzin to make it sound like she was falling head over heels for Kai?

* * *

"You realize that this is a disaster, right? Your plan to open Republic City to Northern Water Tribe goods just went up in smoke, and whatever advantage you claim our tribe will get has now become a disadvantage," Unalaq scolded Tarrlok over the phone. The past few days had been nothing more than damage control for Tarrlok, who had to explain to the public why the raid on Boar-Q-Pine Logistics ended in failure. Not only did the public side with their esteemed police chief over him, but Tarrlok also failed to put his homeland at an economic advantage. "How do you expect things to work out between our nations in the future?"

"Look, I didn't expect that to fall apart. It's obvious the Southern Water Tribe folks have something going on, especially with Iknik Blackstone Varrick, but I didn't expect some mentally challenged girl will beat us," Tarrlok sputtered. The whole plan was ruined because Korra, the same little spitfire he ran into at the pro-bending arena, threw Future Industries' entire record book at them. It completely exonerated them from criminal responsibility, and with the recall underway, Future Industries was in the clear. "What do you suggest we do now?"

"What I suggest you do is give up this whole white knight on a steed act and be more productive for once in your useless life!" Unalaq snapped without remorse. Tarrlok had to wince at the harshness and bitterness in the chief's tone, uncharacteristic on both ends. Unalaq always had a way of being intimidating without angry, and Tarrlok's career as a politician allowed him to stay cool under all circumstances. Sensing the temperature rise, the Minister of National Defence realized what a predicament he was in. "I say no more to looking good to score points in the next election," Unalaq continued, "My contacts are getting involved, period."

"Hold on, do you realize what this could cause? If they found out that I'm involved with you, and your contacts are now active, that will ruin my election chances. If I don't get in, then your brother gets in, and your rival tribe just got a leg up," Tarrlok warned Unalaq. He glanced at the door to his office, which was still shut at the time. The evening sun now cast shadows into the office once more, shrouding it and Tarrlok himself in a mix of light and darkness. "Do you still want to win this civil war once and for all, or are you prepared to wave the white flag?"

Unalaq chuckled over the phone, the tone of which was laced with sarcasm. Tarrlok lifted the receiver from his ear, wondering if Unalaq was serious or just mocking him. "Right now, if we follow your plan, we'll be waving the white flag for sure. Your entire strategy of being the good leader and trying to win hearts and minds over is based on one fatal premise, which is that you stand a chance of getting elected," Unalaq smugly pointed out, "Don't forget that despite your claim to being a white knight, you have some skeletons in your closet too, right?"

Tarrlok stuttered, his mouth dropping and closing several times. He was too shocked to even speak when Unalaq pointed out Tarrlok's own brother. "Noatak, or should I say Amon, is your older brother, isn't he? In fact, he was a triad leader of sorts, of a group of thugs calling themselves the Equalists. They're basically the non-bending version of your other gangs, like the Triple Threats," Unalaq listed out, "How would you like your people to know that you are related to someone that reviled in the republic, Minister Yakone?"

Shaking his head a few times, Tarrlok launched into his defence. "That name no longer has any meaning to me, especially when he's already dead!" he spat. Tarrlok could still recall how his brother lost a battle against a combination of local police and the republic's military. It was Tenzin's own brother Bumi who led one of the battalions against Amon, ultimately beating his gang. Amon lost his life in the process, and while Tarrlok was bitter and angry about it, he also felt it was a saving grace. "It put me on the path to undoing a lot of the damage that he caused, so it's not like all was lost. Don't think you can drag me through the mud," he charged.

"And there's where you fail as a leader, Tarrlok. Your inability to connect different people through common goals is what will lead to your downfall. My connections and I may have different reasons for wanting to do what we do, but as long as there is a common goal, we can throw aside our differences into getting what we want. And if it means eliminating some people along the way, we'll do whatever it takes," Unalaq explained. Tarrlok could only fume at that comment, along with Unalaq's melodramatic remark about getting late in the day. "I have more important things to do, so I'll leave the small potatoes to you," he stated.

Before Tarrlok could even retort, Unalaq hung up the phone, leaving the Minister of National Defence appalled. Tarrlok clenched his hand against the phone before placing it down harder than he wanted. Never had he expected Unalaq to bring up Amon, which was a part of Tarrlok's life that Tarrlok tried hard to shield from public view. Should any of this be leaked out, it would create a permanent stain on his reputation. He had to avoid this at all costs if he wanted any shot at the election, now that the raid was a complete failure.

Tarrlok rubbed his hands over his face, leaning back on his chair and closing his eyes in thought. It threw his body back into the dimming light, courtesy of the windows behind him. He still had some loyalties to the Northern Water Tribe, having grown up there and still connected with the ruling family, namely Unalaq. Even in the dispute with the Southern Water Tribe, Tarrlok sided with the Northern Water Tribe more, putting Tonraq, his colleague and fellow cabinet member, as his rival. He felt a need to at least give his own tribe the advantage, even if it meant stacking trade with the Republic in favour of the Northern Water Tribe.

But one thing Unalaq told Tarrlok that did not sit well with him was the presence of the connections, particularly in the context of his previous meeting with Unalaq. Tarrlok knew that Unalaq had connections with some unique benders, and he also mentioned being careful with some Southern Water Tribe members. He had no idea what Unalaq wanted to do with these special benders, but somehow Tarrlok kept thinking back of the incident with Korra. The way she unloaded on him at the pro-bending arena was a scene Tarrlok would not forget, but how did she connect with Unalaq's point? "Whatever the case, I will find that out," he muttered, "And I'll be the one to rid these threats to my ability to become president once and for all."

* * *

"Table for four, reserved under Korra Arnook, please," Korra informed the waiter, who guided her party into the dining room. As promised, Korra invited Mako, Bolin, and Kai to dinner at Kwong's Cuisine. While they were happy to attend, Korra could see that Mako and Bolin still avoided eye contact. They stood slightly apart from each other, and barely spoke a word to each other. All these told Korra that things were still not alright between the siblings.

The waiter soon brought them to a long rectangular table, which Korra saw could fit six people. Sensing the atmosphere, Korra took the initiative and sat at the head of the table. She could see Bolin ease into the seat directly to her left, while Mako went to the seat directly to her right. Kai took the seat next to Bolin, making him the furthest away from her. As the menus were laid out before them, Korra decided to break the ice. "First off, I just want to say that, despite how everything turned out okay in the end, I'm very sorry for the mistake I made," she stated, "I know nothing I say can excuse what happened, and I hope you guys can forgive Varrick and I for that. We will make some changes to our policies so that this won't happen ever again."

Bolin slowly eased his head up. His eyes wavered and his back was still slightly hunched, but Korra could tell the earth bender wanted to respond. From across the table, Mako was his usual emotionless self, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowing. Korra could even see Kai, who was at the end of the table, tilt his eyes uneasily between the two brothers. With the way this went, Korra was not sure when they would even start acknowledging each other's presence.

Taking a deep breath, Korra calmed her nerves before she started again. "You know, I wasn't there when Toza got arrested, but I did hear about it from Yung afterwards," she added, her eyes tilting between Mako and Bolin to catch any reactions, "Bolin, I know you were totally devastated after that, and I know how you feel. But Mako is doing his job as a police officer, and he can't disobey orders from his bosses. You do realize that, right?"

Bolin glanced up with a cat deer in the headlights look, which Korra quickly noted before she turned to Mako. "Mako, I haven't known you for very long, but I do feel you sometimes act like you don't care about your family," she observed, "It's one thing to keep in all your emotions and focus hard on work, but sometimes your family wants to hear you tell them how much you care about them. Part of the reason this thing got blown out of proportion is because it threw out a bunch of dirty laundry that's been inside the closet for the past who knows how many years. That's why today, I'm going to get you guys to start talking whether you like it or not."

Bolin slightly shuffled in his seat, while Mako rubbed his hands across his cheeks. Kai and Korra could only look on, hoping one of them would break the ice. "If you don't talk, then I won't order anything for you to eat," Korra threatened, albeit only half-jokingly.

Mako moistened his lips before offering to begin. Korra always found it difficult to read Mako, and sometimes she was intimidated by his stern expressions. Here was her first chance to really get to know the fire bender. "I'm not going to make any excuses for what I did," he described, "I know I was doing my job, but I should have explained to you what happened. I wasn't happy that Toza was arrested, but I was really between a rock and a hard place back then. I should have handled it better than that, and I'm sorry if I put my work ahead of my family."

Bolin winced. He certainly did not expect a full apology from Mako, but it also reflected to Bolin how important Mako had been all his life. "We are family, and I know you supported me for as long as you did. But personally, I get frustrated because I feel like I don't know you sometimes," Bolin replied, his hands clutching at the napkin now on his lap, "I know you're providing for the family, along with Toza, and not a day goes by without me feeling very thankful for that. But sometimes, I just feel like you're putting your work ahead of us."

"But at the same time, I don't want to stop now, not when there's a huge opportunity for me. Chief Bei Fong has said in the last few months that when there's a new detective opening, I will be first in line for the job," Mako added, articulating his every word with crisp hand gestures on the table, "It's a higher pay grade, I can bring home more, and potentially get you through college again. I don't want to excuse myself for it, but there is the pressure that I put on myself, so that I do get to where I want us all to be at. I apologize if what I did put a gulf between us, but I can only do what I feel can put us all in the best position right now."

"If it is okay with you, I'd like to say a few things here," Kai interjected. All eyes turned to the young air bender at the end of the table, who aired out his own words with great difficulty. "When it comes to what Mako said about sacrificing, putting others before him, and putting us all in a better position, I completely agree with that. But to me, it is a two-way street, and we can't just forget who we are just because we're going to places."

Kai rubbed his own cheeks in frustration, deeply inhaling and exhaling before continuing, "Not long ago, I confronted Skoochy again, and I nearly beat the tar out of him. I was angry, I didn't want to hear him make his excuses, and I was so close to sending him through a wall. Then Jinora, the vice president's daughter who we met the other day, stopped me and told me to calm down. I kind of blew her off and told her she had rich people problems, but now I realize how wrong that was. I forgot who I was and why Air Nomad philosophy is so important to Yung and me, and even today I haven't told Yung what I did because I'm afraid of his reaction. So to lose who you are and where you're from, that's scary and I don't want that to happen to you."

Bolin sighed, his forehead creasing into at least half a dozen folds. "I just want things to be better again, you know? I just want the Mako I know and love to be back, and I know there's a way to bring that Mako back," he murmured, his tone shaky and weak, "I never wanted you to lose your career because I'm selfish, and I know how much you want me to do well too. And I'm sorry about calling you a brother betrayer, and ignoring you for all those days. But if there's a way we can balance these issues, then I think things will be better for all of us in the long run."

Just then, Mako reached across the table and grabbed Bolin by the hand. "I promise you I'll make it happen, but don't give up on yourself either," he reminded Bolin, "We can all get through this, and I'll be the one to help you go places just like I did, okay?"

With that, the two brothers leaned over and embraced. Kai and Korra could only smile, with a tear threatening to roll out of Korra's eye. All her life Korra was told that her interaction skills were below average, and it would take her extra effort just to get things right. But now, to see how she was able to bring two feuding brothers together, Korra was very proud, both of her own efforts and the strong bond between Mako and Bolin. "Anyway, now that that's out of the way, why don't we order dinner?" she offered, flipping the menu open.

Before long, the group was immersed in their dinner. From the appetizer to the main course, there was no sign of further strife. In the process, Korra managed to learn a lot more about Mako, Bolin, and Kai, things that she never figured out about them. For example, Korra found out that Mako and Bolin had always wanted to be a pro-bending team, but never got a chance to do so. But had they pursued it, a water bender named Hasook would have joined them on the team. "We never really got any air benders involved, partially because a lot of air benders have that mentality that pro-bending isn't really in line with their traditions," Mako explained as he cut into his steak, "I know things are a bit more open now, but even as recently as ten years ago, the idea of an air bender doing pro-bending would have been frowned upon."

"I think it also depends on the type of air bender too, because our vice president is really strict about tradition. But his brother Bumi, who is in the military, is a lot looser with it," Kai pointed out before taking a sip of water, "I know Yung and I are more along Bumi's lines of thinking, even though we still eat vegetarian and such."

Just then, Bolin slowly got up. "If you excuse me, I just have to use the bathroom," he announced, "Don't order dessert without me, because I saw some stuff in there that I like."

Korra chuckled as she watched Bolin march off. The earth bender slipped into a side aisle, going past some VIP rooms with private tables before nearing the men's bathroom. The women's bathroom was one door before, where two ladies came out just as Bolin made the final turn. One such lady had flame red hair and a bright blue dress, something that stuck out like a lighthouse in the fog. She also had a distinctive birthmark on the left side of her face, and wore white pearl earrings that glistened in the light. Bolin could not put his finger on it, but something about that woman seemed awfully familiar to him. "Where did I see her before?" he murmured, gently pushing the men's room door ajar while craning his neck to watch the redhead.

Outside, in the dining hall, the same sense of déjà vu occurred with Korra. Just when the water bender was about to give Kai Jinora's phone number, the woman clad in blue strolled past Korra's table. Korra lifted her head just in time, and immediately she was taken aback. She tried to get Kai's attention, but the younger boy was too busy typing in Jinora's number into his phone to see. "That woman looks really familiar to me," Korra commented.

* * *

Varrick stared at the board of directors seated before him at the large, oval-shaped boardroom table. The last time he was here, he was royally chewed out for his oversight. His error led to Future Industries being investigated by the police for importing counterfeit goods, and that led to a blemish in the company's reputation. There was the massive goods recall and a public apology given by him personally, and right now he had to make things right again.

But this time, Varrick came prepared. In his attempt to boost the image of the company, he brought a guest with him. She had on a white shirt covered by an unbuttoned light blue suit jacket. The bottom piece of her outfit was a dark blue skirt that ended at around her knees. But the most distinguishing feature was her hair, which was bright red. She glanced at her audience, her expression somewhat disinterested, almost like Varrick had forced her to be here. Why did she have to attend this meeting with these old blowhards who think they owned the industry?

Nonetheless, Varrick began his introduction. "Thank you all for coming today. I know it's not orthodox for me to call a board meeting over this, but given the recent developments for Future Industries, I thought I'd run this idea past the decision-makers of the company first," he stated, rubbing his hands together in glee. The board members stared at Varrick's grinning face wearily, wondering how he would mess this up once more. What was this strange man up to?

Varrick turned to the woman to his side in a flourish. The guest stepped forward and stood at the head of the boardroom table, plastering a fake smile on her face. Whatever negative thoughts she had about being here was gone as Varrick declared, "This is Ginger. She's one of my connections from the Southern Water Tribe, and I'm going to ask her to do some marketing for Future Industries. Ginger, these are the board members of Future Industries."

The board members stared back, seemingly unimpressed by Varrick's companion. Hiroshi, who sat at the front, cleared his throat louder than usual. "Varrick, why don't we let Ginger introduce herself?" he suggested, waving his hand at the red-haired woman, "Ginger, can you tell us about yourself? What was your line of work before joining Varrick here?"

Ginger nodded at Hiroshi, her fake smile never leaving her face for a second. "I do have some experience with marketing, in that I've appeared in many promotional ads and videos for companies in the past," she explained, her voice bordering between haughty and defensive, "I know about introducing products to audiences, working the crowd and the public, and even gave my input into those ads. So I think Varrick couldn't have chosen a better person for the job."

"When you say you gave input, what exactly do you mean?" Yasuko, who was invited to the meeting as Hiroshi's guest queried. The caned woman sat to Hiroshi's left, and she too had reservations about Ginger. "Future Industries is a large company, and we sell a lot of products to different people. Is there any department or target in particular that you feel you cater better to?"

Ginger turned her creepy face to Yasuko, this time her expression showing a tinge of irritation. "I think the most important thing is to attract all clients, not just certain groups," she responded, spitting out her answer like the question was not even worthy of being asked, "I can easily build chemistry with all who I work with. If I can get that chemistry, then the company will get that chemistry, which means more clients for you. Do you see where I'm getting at?"

"But what strategy or approach are you suggesting to get those clients? And what about all the old clients who are ticked off at us for the mess Varrick created?" a different board member, a balding man with a thin moustache seated at the back of the table, challenged, "I'm not trying to point fingers here, but Varrick's mistake caused both Future Industries and the subsidiary, Varrick's own Varrick Industries, to lose standing with the public. Shouldn't we try to regain their confidence first? And what plans do you have to do that, Miss Ginger?"

Ginger smirked at the board member, which in turn got the rest of the board frowning in disgust. "If it's a defective or counterfeit item that they're worried about, then we're making it as real as it gets," she declared, leaning a palm against the table while planting her free hand against her waist, "Nothing gets realer than bringing things back to their roots, don't you all agree?"

Sensing some tension in the room, Varrick clapped his hands together and adjourned the meeting. "I'm glad we got a chance to meet Ginger, and as she continues to work with us, we'll have even more chances to meet her," he declared, placing a hand on the redhead's shoulder, "I just want to let you know that she'll be working under me. I will supervise her marketing and advertising for us. I'll let you know once our proposals for marketing are developed."

As the board members closed their notebooks and prepared to exit, Hiroshi managed to catch Varrick by the arm before the eccentric man headed out. He signalled Varrick into the corner, while leaving Ginger waiting outside the boardroom. "Are you sure about this, Varrick? I don't know if that's such a good idea," he murmured, "I just have a bad feeling about Ginger."

"Same here," Yasuko added, hobbling over on her cane, "I have a feeling that I might have seen her before. She looks very similar to someone who has nothing to do with advertising. Are you sure you're bringing in the right person for the job?"

Varrick sighed and placed his hands up in assurance. "Look, I know you guys lost faith in me after that last fiasco, but believe me when I say that this can work," Varrick insisted, "She has some experience with television and modelling, and I think those skills are transferrable into marketing for us. Just give her a shot, okay? You won't hesitate if it was Asami, will you?"

Before Hiroshi and Yasuko could ask another question, Varrick whisked Ginger into the lobby and headed straight for the first open elevator. Varrick was still stunned at how little faith they had in his abilities, despite his many years working in this field. Ever since his company, Varrick Industries, joined forces with Future Industries and became the latter's subsidiary, he contributed to the company in countless ways. Why could the board not see that he was trying hard to redeem himself? "Don't worry, Ginger," he reassured the redhead beside him, "I'll be the one to make sure you'll have plenty of chances to succeed."

Just as the elevator doors opened, Varrick and Ginger almost ran into two individuals entering. "Oh, Korra," he stuttered, trying to avoid the water bender as he and Ginger made their way out, "Have you met Ginger? She'll be doing some marketing for our company. Ginger, this is my foster daughter, Korra Arnook," he introduced the two ladies to each other.

Korra glanced at Ginger, and immediately a blank expression descended onto her face. She avoided the redhead's eye contact, not even bother to shake her hand. Sensing the annoyance from Ginger, Asami tried to intervene. "You'll have to excuse Korra. She's a bit uncomfortable around strangers," she explained. Instead, Asami took Ginger's hand and shook it confidently. "My name is Asami, and I'm the daughter of Hiroshi and Yasuko, the owners of this company."

Ginger cast a condescending glance at the twosome before marching off with Varrick, leaving Korra and Asami to enter the elevator alone. "Are you okay, Korra?" Asami asked, placing a hand on Korra's lower back, "You weren't intimidated by her, were you?"

Korra did not look at Asami, opting to keep her eyes to the ground. Her body swayed left and right, almost like waves lapping the Firewood Bay pier, their next destination. All Asami could hear from Korra was the repeated line, "She looks familiar, so where did I see her before?"

* * *

Here is my usual little list at the end of each chapter to describe my inspirations:

1.) The song used in this story is "The One" by the Backstreet Boys. It is from their "Millennium" CD, released in 1999, while the single itself is released in 2000. So when Korra stated that the CD was released 18 years ago and the single was released 17 years ago, it's both a play on her photographic memory and the real CD itself. The chorus ("I'll be the one") is a play on this chapter's title and the dialogue, where every scene included this line at least once. It is also the fourth story where I've used a Backstreet Boys song, and the fourth Backstreet Boys song that I used in my stories. Let's just say the Backstreet Boys are showing up more often than I anticipated in my stories!

2.) The way Amon/Noatak is addressed is slightly modified from the original canon. Canon has Aang defeating Yakone and Korra defeating Amon, but since things are different here I want someone else to defeat Amon. I decided to pick Bumi because he didn't get enough a role in canon or this story, and while I'll leave it to interpretation whether or not Bumi struck the finishing blow, all I'll say is that it stays within the Avatar family/reincarnations where Yakone's dirty work ends. It keeps Tarrlok and his "white knight" image intact, consistent with canon, but also explains an extra layer between Tarrlok's long and fierce rivalry with Tenzin.

3.) I want to give **SaoirseParisa** a lot of credit for the restaurant scene. She and I worked on how we can get Korra to get Mako and Bolin talking again, all the while being mindful of the complicated relationship between the brothers. I kind of put all the tension the brothers had in the show, particularly in Book 2, into one small scene here. We also decided that Korra should talk minimally, just to give the brothers a chance to work things out on their own. It also boosts Korra's self-esteem, as her autism makes her social interaction skills below average. So to see her being able to make a difference, both **SaoirseParisa** and I only see that as a good thing.

4.) Korra's munching of Auntie Ashuna's seal jerky, which she claimed Katara also enjoyed, is from the comic series "North and South" where Katara mentioned eating the same thing. Korra and Asami growing closer together, and later on relying on each other through tough times, is from Korra's recovery from mercury poisoning in late Book 3 and early Book 4. Tenzin realizing he may be too traditional and letting the new ideas of bending flourish is from when he allowed Korra to pro-bend in Book 1. And Jinora leading the next generation of Air Nomads is from her anointment at the end of Book 3.

I may be going on a short break in the next month. I have some personal projects to finish, plus I'm getting busier at work. I'll still try to post the next chapter in a month, but if things get busy I may make it 2 months instead. No guarantees for now, so we'll just play it by ear. But until then, what does everyone think will happen next? Who are the mysterious connections Unalaq mentioned? Will Tarrlok get another chance to needle Korra? And why does Korra get such a strange reaction out of Ginger? Did Varrick just get himself in trouble again? If you want to find out, don't miss the next chapter of this story!


	7. Potential New Assignments

After a short hiatus where I dealt with some personal stuff, here a new chapter. I want to thank **SaoirseParisa** and **Wildstar93** for their reviews in the last chapter. Things are picking up this chapter, after 6 chapters of relatively slow pacing. There will be more characters in play and Korra is about to get into something deeper. This is going to be a wild ride.

Before we start, I want to give special shout-outs to **Wildstar93** and **Kelev** in this chapter. They are celebrating birthdays this week, and **Kelev** 's first daughter Hannah is also celebrating her birthday next week. As such, there will be cameo appearances for them in this story. **Wildstar93** will appear in cat form, while **Kelev** 's daughter will be mentioned on behalf of both mother and daughter. I hope your birthday celebrations are wonderful and you will enjoy yourselves greatly. Without further ado, let's start this chapter!

Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own the Legend of Korra.

* * *

"Hey everyone, how's it going?" Korra greeted the warehouse gang as she strolled into her office. Despite the whirlwind that was in the past week or so, things finally calmed down for Korra. The water bender resolved to set things right for her friends after Varrick's mistake, and tried to make this a brand new start for everyone. Given her chipper attitude and a newfound openness, everyone felt Korra was off to a great start.

"Hey, Korra," Bolin called back, trotting into the office with her. The earth bender had a clipboard in his hands and a wide smile on his face. And seeing the way Opal, who followed him closely into the office, smiled back, Korra knew they must have been on a date the night before.

Taking the clipboard, Korra scanned the items on the list over. "Come on, guys. Spill it or I'll dig," Korra stated with a lopsided grin of her own, "Where did you guys go last night?"

Bolin and Opal glanced shyly at each other, red tints appearing on their cheeks. "Dinner and a mover, nothing big," Bolin responded, "There were a couple of new movers that came on this weekend, and Opal and I thought we should go catch one of them. After that, we went out for dinner. But did you know that Opal is into historical dramas?"

"They're just so fascinating, you know? I love reading when I was little, and during my time in Zaofu, Mom got me so many books," Opal explained, her hands clasping at her waist while her bright green eyes twinkled in excitement, "I just find how modern interpretations of history gives it a different feel, you know?"

Korra chuckled as well, her eyes more focused on the clipboard than the conversation. Flipping a page, she scrolled through the lines while continuing, "Maybe that's how you get along with Jinora, who shares your enthusiasm for reading historical works. Have you ever discussed with her? I swear, she can go on for days if she finds an interesting book," Korra pointed out, signing off on the form before handing the clipboard back.

Opal nodded before handing Korra another stack of papers. "Jinora and I did talk about books when I was training in air bending, although I haven't talked to her recently. The last time was when she dropped by and almost got hit by that forklift," Opal described, "I think Kai said they have something planned for tonight, so maybe Kai can update us when he sees her."

"Aw, is the little bro growing up now? I can't believe he's got a date already!" Bolin exclaimed, his eyes darting outside the office in an attempt to search for the younger air bender, "Maybe he should take Jinora to a mover just like I did with Opal!"

Korra chuckled again. Before she and Bolin got used to each other, she would flinch every time Bolin's loud excited voice was heard. But now, Bolin learned to tone down his volume, which made life easier for Korra. "Speaking of movers, did you go to the pro-bending arena to watch your show?" she asked, glancing up and handing the papers back to Opal, "I was working there over the weekend, but I didn't see you guys."

"Well, we didn't even know you were working last weekend," Opal responded, tucking the papers away, "If we knew, we would have dropped by for sure."

Korra nodded. Just then, Kai stepped into the office, his backpack still slung over his shoulder. "Hey guys, I have to meet Jinora in about half an hour," he announced, "I can't find Yung, but Toza said I can leave my bag with you. Is it okay if I keep it in the office?"

Korra did not object, allowing the younger air bender to slip in. But the presence of Kai reminded Korra of another thing that she came across over the weekend. "Kai, do you remember when we were at Kwong's Cuisine, we saw a lady walk past our table?" she asked, "She was dressed in blue and had bright red hair. She came by just when I showed you Jinora's number."

Kai glanced up, a confused look plastered over his face. But surprisingly, Bolin was able to shed some light on the situation. "Yes, I recall seeing her," he pointed out, "I was going to the bathroom when I passed her by. She looks familiar, but I can't figure out who she is."

Korra nodded again. "I still remember what happened. You wanted to use the bathroom and asked us to not order dessert until you came back. While you went to the bathroom, Kai asked me for Jinora's phone number. He said Jinora told him to get it from me, so I showed him my phone contact list," the water bender described in amazingly precise detail, "The lady went past our table while Kai was looking at my phone, and that's when I saw her."

"Maybe that's why I didn't see her," Kai stated, leaning a hand against Korra's desk, "My head was down typing on my phone, and by the time I was done she was probably gone. Who is that mysterious lady, Korra? Is she someone you know?"

"Believe it or not, she's now working for Varrick," Korra replied, to the surprise of the entire group. She then went on to explain the interaction in the elevator, where Varrick made the introduction to her. While Korra was lost in thought, Asami greeted the redhead, who she later on found out to be Varrick's hire for a new marketing campaign. "When Varrick told me that her name was Ginger, I had some hint about her identity. But when I met up with Shiro for my weekend shift and asked him, that's when I confirmed who she is."

Korra pulled out her phone and typed in some words. Kai, Opal, and Bolin all crowded around her, trying to see what Korra was doing. A few seconds later, the same mysterious red-haired woman appeared on Korra's phone, this time on a mover poster. "Ginger used to be some small-time actress," Korra announced, pointing out the picture on her phone screen, "She did two movers, one from five years ago and the other a year after that. But she only had a minor role in each one and neither mover was on screen at the arena for more than two months. I heard she did a third this year, but that was never shown at all."

Bolin snapped his fingers. "That's why she seems familiar, because her first work was some parody of a disaster story. She had a minor role and was killed off in the middle of the show," Bolin recalled, "I have to say, that story wasn't really that good. I thought it was worth a few laughs, but when I left the cinema I didn't find it that funny at all."

"But that's not all," Korra added, scrolling through the page on her phone, "Ginger may not have a successful acting career, but she's quite a socialite. Rumour has it that she's got a lot of connections, particularly in her native home, the Southern Water Tribe. She has experience with fashion and modelling, and last year got into cosmetics as well. I can see why Varrick wants to hire her, since she can do a bit of everything, but I'm not sure if he should befriend her."

The group listened on intently as Korra explained Ginger's unsavoury side. "Since she's so well connected, she has these upstart celebrities and businesspeople surrounding her. While the evidence against her is always circumstantial, rumour has it that she'll manipulate them into doing whatever she wants, only to leave at the right time after getting a good amount of money or some advantage. There was even one who almost committed suicide, and rumour was that it was after his relationship with Ginger fell apart," Korra concluded, her eyes lifting up in worry, "I don't know about you guys, but I sure hope Varrick can keep her at arm's length."

The entire group paused in silence, not quite sure what to believe. Was Ginger indeed this manipulative control freak who could ruin Future Industries? If Ginger was now directly hired by Varrick, would that affect Korra or their warehouse? What was truly going on here?

* * *

Not long after Kai left the warehouse to meet up with Jinora, another set of visitors dropped by. Korra could spot a limousine followed by a series of dark-coloured vehicles pull into the pier, and a wide grin spread across her face when the chauffeur of the first limousine opened the back door. Out stepped her long-time friend Asami Sato, who waited patiently for the passengers of the following vehicles to join her. Delighted at the surprise visit, Korra bounded out of the warehouse and into the open area. "Asami, it's great to see you," she greeted the engineer, "You didn't tell me you were dropping by today. Who are the guests?"

"Hey, Korra," Asami returned the greeting, slowly stepping to the next vehicle. The doors have already opened, but Korra could not see the people inside. "We have some people from the Department of National Defence here. It's not a big deal, so just go about as normal."

Korra was about to grimace, fearing that it was Tarrlok again. However, when the first passenger stepped out of the SUV, it was not the arrogant Minister of National Defence. Instead, it was a man with a burgundy coat that had various medals hanging on both sides. His hair was neatly combed, while his golden eyes sparked with authority. "Korra, I'm sure you remember General Iroh Sozin," Asami introduced the man, "He's next in line for the throne in the Fire Nation, the current general of the United Republic's military, and an old friend of my dad's." Turning to the general, Asami brought Iroh over to Korra. "General, I'm sure you also remember Korra, who is now helping my father's company manage the pier and warehouse."

"Korra, nice to see you again," Iroh spoke in a clear and confident tone. He offered his hand for Korra to shake, to which the water bender did so reluctantly. While Korra did have some memories of Iroh, she was often overwhelmed by the way this military man appeared to her. Something about the air of authority just made Korra uneasy, even though Iroh never treated Korra with disrespect. Even so, Iroh's job came with that appearance, and Korra had to accept it.

"I'm just dropping by your warehouse because the military may be exchanging some of our equipment with newer models," Iroh explained, slowly marching into the warehouse with Korra and Asami in tow, "We're just hoping to import and store those goods at this pier and warehouse in the short-term, so I'm just scouting out the area myself before the move is made."

Korra glanced at Asami in confusion. Wasn't the United Republic's military barracks closer to the downtown core, where Future Industries headquarters was? Would it not make more sense to choose a more central location to exchange sensitive goods like military equipment? "So why did you choose us to do the unloading and storing?" Korra queried.

"For the same reason as Asami when she imported her goods here," a female voice answered. Korra turned around and saw a petite, middle-aged woman standing behind her. She looked very unassuming, but the smile on her face mirrored Korra's own. "I'm glad to see you doing so well in your job, Korra. It's been a while since I last visited you."

"Senna, I'm so glad to see you again," Korra stated, throwing her arms around the smaller woman. Senna was a long-time family friend of hers, having known Varrick and Zhu Li since before Korra was born. "Is Tonraq not coming? Or are you helping him out with this?"

"I am," Senna responded. Releasing from Korra's embrace, the twosome marched into the warehouse with Iroh. "Tonraq is busy with meetings with the president, and some of his assistants are here. But since I know you're working here now, and Tonraq and I haven't seen you for a while, I thought I'd drop by for us both. Tonraq was thrilled at your job, you know."

"I'm glad to hear that. Thank you for everything you've done for me since I came here," Korra replied, her voice softening and her eyes shifting to a side of the warehouse with no one around. Tonraq and Senna stayed in the Southern Water Tribe when Korra moved to Republic City, and Korra did not see them again for years after that. When they reconnected, Korra was already settled in with Varrick and Zhu Li. But Tonraq and Senna always supported Korra, visiting as often as possible and giving her all sorts of presents throughout the years. It almost felt like they were another set of parental figures to her, aside from Varrick and Zhu Li. "So are things busy with Tonraq right now?" Korra asked, tilting her eyes back.

Senna nodded. "Tonraq is thinking of running for president next year, since President Raiko's term limit is up and Vice President Anil doesn't want to run," Senna described, "This will be the first time someone with ties to the Southern Water Tribe will contest for that post, so a lot of people are paying attention to this. What do you think about that, Korra?"

Korra's eyes tilted away from Senna, Asami, and Iroh. The general now focused on his staff and Tonraq's assistants, who spread around the warehouse to do inspections. Even though Toza and Yung already came out, and Asami pitched her proposal for Iroh's plan to them, at least four sets of eyes were tentatively on Korra. The water bender glanced around the area, both curious and intimidated by the people marching through the warehouse. The government staff felt more like an army to Korra, which chilled her to the core. Even though Korra was a fan of action like pro-bending, having a real-life military force was something out of her league.

"Korra, is it alright if you look at me for a moment?" Senna's gentle voice called to her. Korra slowly turned her head back, making quick eye contact with Senna. Staring into Senna's blue eyes made Korra feel like she was staring into a mirror, and despite her usual dislike of eye contact, Korra had trouble looking away. "Your, uh, I mean Tonraq and I would love it if you can support his presidential campaign. Are you willing to help us when it does proceed?"

Korra nodded absentmindedly before shifting her eyes away again. "When you said you wanted me to look at you, it reminded me of our interactions when I was a kid," Korra muttered, rubbing her arms up and down. It was something that Varrick and Zhu Li did to train her social interaction skills, where they would ask Korra to try keeping eye contact and learning to speak properly to people, such as greeting them appropriately. Tonraq and Senna, given their closeness with Varrick and Zhu Li, also tried that with Korra whenever they visited her. "I just remember all the good times we had and all the fun things we did, you know?" Korra commented shyly.

Upon hearing that, Senna and Asami could not help by smile at each other. Given Asami grew up with Korra, she was aware of Korra's trouble with interactions, so any positive moment they could bring up of that was a plus for them. Seeing Korra treat Senna and her husband like close friends was something Asami was very happy about, as they did so much to help Korra's growth. "So that's why I will support Tonraq if he does go for the presidency," Korra declared, turning her head back to them, "Just let me know when it'll start, and I'll do what I can."

Senna and Asami both turn their smiles to Korra, who returned the expression. Even Toza and Yung, who were occupied with showing Iroh around, could not help but feel positive. They only knew Korra for a short time, and while there were quirks about Korra's routine, they found her to be a pleasant individual who always went above and beyond to help those in need. She was a truly kind-hearted and considerate person, and they were very happy to know her. Now, to know that she had so much more company outside the warehouse, it was truly delightful.

Shaking her head a few times, Korra headed back to work, bringing Asami and Senna into her office. Yung and Toza continued to assist Iroh, while Tonraq's staff carried on with their inspections. Everything was as expected for the group, who carried about their business as usual. But little did they know that outside of the warehouse, two unauthorized individuals lurked past the walls. They heard every word that was said, and with a glimmer in their eyes, slinked into the background and hurried out of the pier area.

* * *

"I never asked you to pity me, Jinora. Just because I'm not living in the vice presidential mansion doesn't mean I can't afford to buy a coffee," Kai snapped, frowning the entire way from the barista's station to the table at the far corner. As expected, Kai and Jinora met up for the first time since Jinora interrupted Kai's fight with Skoochy. Kai originally looked forward to this, but things took a negative turn when Jinora paid for both their drinks. Despite Kai's insistence that he paid for his own, Jinora made it out of the question. It left the male air bender fuming a bit at the way he was treated. "Well, what do you want to talk about?" Kai asked.

Jinora pursed her lips. This was not the way she wanted their first meeting to start. She truly just wanted to know Kai better, and thought it was a good way to start by buying him a coffee. "I didn't pay for our drinks out of pity, you know," she pointed out, trying to stay calm in the midst of Kai's hostility, "I just wanted to do that for a friend, which is what I consider you as. Can't you see that I'm just trying to know you better?"

Kai inhaled and exhaled deeply, glancing to the side instead of looking at Jinora. Kai could see various people around this café, most of whom are only slightly older than him and Jinora. He heard that this café was frequented by university students and young professionals, two things that Kai hoped to be very soon. But thanks to his current condition, he was lucky to make it just another day. Part of him truly wondered if Jinora was doing this to show him up.

Turning back to his companion, Kai took a deep gaze into Jinora's face. The caring brown eyes, the neatly combed shoulder-length hair, and the blue arrow tattoo all indicated an exemplary individual, one who really had her mind set on the world. Kai wondered if he could ever reach her level, and by getting to know her better he could learn more about himself. Was he too harsh by refusing a coffee? "Alright, let's start again," Kai murmured.

Jinora took a sip of her green tea before returning her attention to Kai. "Maybe we should just start by telling each other a bit about ourselves," she suggested. When Kai did not object, Jinora began her story. "As you probably already know, my father is Tenzin Anil, the current vice president. He was a professor at the university for a long time, specializing in Air Nomad culture and history. My mother has a social work background and still has an active license, even though she hasn't practiced in it since Dad's election. I have three younger siblings named Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan. I have an uncle named Bumi who is also an air bender and was in the military for the longest time, and an aunt named Kya who is a water bender and a physician."

Jinora paused, giving Kai a thoughtful glance. The young man avoided eye contact, and shifted his attention elsewhere, making Jinora feel that he was avoiding the question. "If you aren't comfortable, you don't have to tell everything at once," she gently encouraged Kai.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply again, Kai turned back to Jinora. "Let's just say I wish my personal life history is half as peaceful as yours. Unlike what most people think, excitement in a person's life isn't as good as it sounds," Kai commented, which only got Jinora furrowing her brows in curiosity, "I never know my father and my mother's been dead since I was three. I've been in the system since, bouncing around foster homes like crazy. Some of my foster parents are people who are downright psychotic. How it is that they allow people who won't hesitate to abandon a kid at home alone for days to become foster parents is beyond me."

Jinora's eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed several times. No words could exit her mouth, and even the sounds of the other guests of the café were nothing but slurs. "I know during my mom's social work practice, she said there were problems with the system," she stated, "That was one of the mandates my father and President Raiko operated under, which is to improve the treatment of kids in the system. I just didn't expect it to be that bad."

Kai tiled his head back and forth a few times. "Well, I did see some improvement by the time I left the system for good, so I can't say your dad and the president didn't do anything. But by the time they were elected almost eight years ago, I was ready to quit the system," Kai added, chugging down another gulp of coffee, "I ended up living on the streets for a few months before my twelfth birthday, but my luck changed when I sneaked into an empty apartment during a rainstorm. At least, I thought it was empty, but then I was caught when the owner appeared."

"Would that be Yung, your current guardian?" Jinora queried. From what Korra told her, Jinora knew that Yung and Kai had been living together for several years now, with the older man taking in Kai as his ward. "I know you both have the same heritage, being of mixed earth and air descent. I guess it doesn't hurt that you're both air benders too."

Kai nodded, suddenly feeling a bit more confident. "Yung was about to call the police and send me back, but then I basically pleaded with him. He spent the next few days just getting to know me better, and I opened up to him," Kai described, his body steeling with resolve, "By the time Yung did call, it wasn't to the police, but to child and family services. He told them that he would officially make an application to be my foster parent, and I've been with him ever since. He really did everything for me, and I really owe him my life."

Jinora nodded glumly, fully realizing the hardships in Kai's life. She knew there were always those less fortunate than herself, but to hear a story like this firsthand was surreal. "That's very different from my life," she remarked, her hands shifting the teacup back and forth, "I've pretty much grown up completely immersed in Air Nomad culture, with my father being the main teacher of both the theoretical parts and the air bending. Mom's a non-bender, but she clearly enjoys it too. I got the best training in the world, since my grandfather Aang is one of the most skilled air benders of all time. It's also why I got my tattoos when I was eleven, a year younger than Grandpa Aang. But I guess that isn't the case for everyone."

Kai moistened his lips, struggling to find the right words. While he did not want to chide Jinora for feeling sorry for him, he also felt that Jinora was truly trying to help. "You shouldn't feel guilty just because you have something that I don't," Kai pointed out, "In fact, just coming here and talking to you, I already feel a lot better. At least I know you're really trying to be a friend and not judging me. And yeah, I realize I shouldn't have lost my temper on you on that day when you told me not to beat Skoochy up. Maybe learning Air Nomad culture from you isn't so bad after all, since you do have your tattoos and all."

For the first time since they met up, Jinora managed to crack a genuine smile. "And you know how much I want to do that, given the way Air Nomad culture has gone. I was telling my father that Air Nomad culture is becoming stagnant, and there has to be new ways to spread its culture. Dad agreed that this is something worth pursuing, and if you can be part of the new wave of Air Nomad culture, then I think you can go far," Jinora stated with conviction, "I don't want to give up on you, Kai. So no matter what, you can't give up on yourself."

Kai could only smile back at this comment. For once in a long while, he felt he could fully trust another person outside of those in his circle. "Thanks, Jinora," he replied. He raised his cup to salute his new friend, who responded in kind. Taking a long sip, he turned to a lighter subject. "So how was growing up with three siblings, and how did you train in air bending?"

Jinora chuckled. "It can stressful, but also fun," she responded, "Ikki's my only sister, but she's a ball of energy. She sometimes reminds me of an old family friend who is a tri-racial air bender. Her name is Hana and my grandpa used to babysit her when she was young. She's very close with our family, and her best friend Kiyi is a distant relative of the current Fire Lord. Hana is half water, one-quarter earth, and one-quarter air, and both her parents are biracial. It gave her the most unique way to view the world, and she really inspired me to think differently about Air Nomad culture. Do you want to hear a bit more about that?"

* * *

A dark vehicle with its windows rolled up pulled into a back alley, away from the bustling streets and throngs of people. It slowed creaked to a halt beside an unassuming side door, its engines going silent and its occupants stepping out. They were one man and one woman, but should they stand in the crowd, they would surely stick out. "Well, Ming Hua, are we ready to report?" the man asked, shifting his neck to straighten out the kinks, and in the process his long black hair draping over part of his face.

The woman smirked. Compared to her companion, whose long hair and thin moustache were the defining traits, she was even more unique in that she had no arms. Leaning her right shoulder to a water pipe, she pressed against a leaky part and grew a water tendril from it. "Let's just get this over with, Ghazan," Ming Hua responded, switching her body around and repeating the same process with her left shoulder, "The sooner we let Zaheer know, the better."

Ghazan nodded. Knocking on the side door, he waited for a response. The whole alleyway was dark and damp, which probably suited Ming Hua just fine. Given her lack of arms, water bending was the only way she could grab anything, and that meant requiring moisture to build herself some limbs. For Ghazan, his specialty required a bit more space than in an alley, meaning this was probably not the best place to catch him in.

A small slit slid open, where a set of gold eyes peeked out. Ghazan whispered through the slit their password, which caused the slit to close and the locks to be undone. By the time the door was thrown open, Ghazan and Ming Hua were greeted by a giant of a woman. "We were wondering when you will come back," the woman greeted them, stepping out of the way so they could go in, "Zaheer just got off the phone with our contact, so we're ready to get started."

Ghazan and Ming Hua entered the dark hallways, lit but single lights scattered randomly through the ceiling. Given the gigantic woman was over two metres tall, they were surprised that she adapted to this place as their headquarters so well. "Thank you, P'Li," Ming Hua stated, her water tendrils splashing against the walls, "Did Zaheer tell you what updates he has?"

P'Li rubbed her forehead, which had a strange tattoo of what resembled an eye on it. "I only heard bits and pieces, so I'm not entirely sure," she replied, "All he said was that both the contact and the goods we're relying on will fund us for the bigger operation."

P'Li, Ghazan, and Ming Hua were led into a far office at the end of the hall. Seated at a desk was a bald man with a scar in his left eyebrow. He showed no emotion on his face, all the while his fingers tapped away at the laptop. But before P'Li could even announce the group's arrival, Zaheer glanced up. "Oh, you finally came back," he stated, taking his eyes off the laptop screen and turning them towards the group, "I assume you scouted out the pier already?"

Ghazan and Ming Hua nodded, with the earth bender taking the initiative. "That pier is, like you said, one of the most isolated piers in the entire Republic. It's directly facing the ocean to the south, it's surrounded by rock ledges and hills, and just driving to it requires going into some pretty winding roads," Ghazan explained, "While there is a security post there for random checks into the cargo being loaded, there isn't much manpower to do anything more than that. In other words, security is definitely not as tight as the major ports closer to the business district."

Zaheer nodded, typing at his laptop again. He did not tell or show his team anything he put into the laptop, and none of the three individuals saw it fit to inquire. Their leader always had a calm look on his face, and most of his plans were executed well. Moreover, they had laid low for all these years, but now it seemed like it was their chance to shine. "What about the staff at the pier? Do you know who works there and if they will be a threat?" Zaheer asked.

"Future Industries got together with Boar-Q-Pine Logistics, the owner of the largest warehouse there, and together they have control of most of the goods," Ming Hua described, "I know we saw Asami Sato, the daughter of the owner of Future Industries, there with some VIP's. I think it was General Iroh Sozin, but there was one other lady who was a water bender. They met with a younger woman named Korra, who seemed like she was working with the warehouse owners, two middle-aged guys named Yung and Toza."

Zaheer nodded again. "It sounds like everything you have is to our advantage, except we might want to watch for the people instead of the location," he replied. His eyes tilted to the side while his right hand tapped his chin, letting the sounds of the boilers and water running in the pipes echo through the room. To the threesome, silence like this was at best awkward and at worst eerie. But for Zaheer, a highly-trained air bender, it made for a perfect atmosphere for his meditation. Sometimes Zaheer could stay in this position for hours at a time, only asking his team to take care of any distractions around him while he stewed in his thoughts.

Just then, Zaheer turned back to the team, this time also turning his laptop around. "Our contact from the Northern Water Tribe, Unalaq Arnook, is asking us to assist him delivering some old treasures he had in his collection," Zaheer announced, pointing and clicking on various files, "They're not all just from the Northern Water Tribe, but also from various other historical areas. One of which is the Northern Air Temple, a place I hold high respect for, given it was the home of Guru Laghima. He wants these in the black market, where our sleeper cells will sell them to fund our operations. He knows that his ally, Minister Tarrlok Yakone, plans to store some military equipment there in the short term, and figures that it's the best way to smuggle some goods in. The profits will be split, and we will have enough to launch our biggest attack."

"Won't storing this with military equipment be suspicious?" P'Li queried, leaning her head down for a closer look at the computer screen, "I assume additional security will be there when the military does their thing, and if they are they might search us. What will happen then?"

Zaheer shook his head. "The safest spot is often closest to the enemy. The military won't let others go near their stuff, meaning they will guard it with their lives. We can put in ours in the process, and be guarded by the military as well," Zaheer pointed out, "Besides, I heard Unalaq is planning to shift some of his exports to the Republic to that pier as well, so all we have to do is smuggle our goods in with his. We'll sort out how to get them out from the main Northern Water Tribe goods later on, but for now this plan is foolproof."

"I think we can even do that by sneaking into the warehouse in the middle of the night," Ming Hua stated, waving her water tendrils around, "Don't forget that these aren't just weapons, but also climbing tools. I don't think it's hard to climb the walls with my water arms."

"And I doubt those middle-aged guys are a match for us," Ghazan added, crossing his arms and smirking arrogantly, "They probably have to protect their own staff, which gives us the advantage. I can't imagine how that Korra girl can be a threat, given she can't even look her own guests in the eyes. I doubt she can do much to harm us that way."

Zaheer glanced up at the earth bender, his impression unreadable but his tone clearly not impressed. "I suggest you check up on the word autism the next time you say that," the leader warned, "Korra has that condition, but it doesn't mean she's a weakling. If you underestimate her, you do so at this project's, as well as your own peril."

* * *

"Hiroshi, why are you holding a cat in your office?" Ginger asked, her eyes and tone both condescending as she and Varrick entered the heavyset man's room. What was supposed to be a busy day for Hiroshi only became more unexpected when Varrick insisted on this meeting with Hiroshi. Claiming he had ideas that could resuscitate the whole company, he very forcefully pushed himself onto Hiroshi's agenda, causing the millionaire to give him his attention.

"Because I'm pet-sitting for a friend," Hiroshi replied, petting the dark brown tabby tom cat, "His name is Goldblaze, and he belongs to a budding writer that Asami knows well. This writer recently got his first book published, a novel on, you guessed it, cats. He's doing a quick promotional tour and didn't want to leave Goldblaze alone. Since the usual sitters are busy, he called Asami, who then called me. Nothing wrong with that, right?"

Ginger looked sceptical, which made Hiroshi frown. Even Goldblaze, who seemed content with just sitting on Hiroshi's desk while the man petted him, glared at the redhead with an aggressive expression. Sensing the tension, Varrick chose to intervene. "Ginger, relax. The cat won't disturb our meeting. Besides, it's not the first time you've seen animals in our offices. Did you happen to forget that I have a platypus bear suit in mine?" Varrick suggested, his silly grin plastered all over his face, "Why don't we go back to the topic in question first?"

Ginger stared at the cat with an unimpressed look. Sensing the distraction, Hiroshi picked up Goldblaze and placed him on the ground, to which the tabby tom trotted off into the corner. The cat sat patiently and licked his paw, all the while glaring back at Ginger. Clearing his throat, Hiroshi proceeded with the meeting. "So why did you call this impromptu meeting, Varrick? I barely heard what you said over the phone, other than the fact that you were really excited about a new project or product," Hiroshi inquired, clasping his hands on the desk before him.

Varrick rubbed his hands together in glee. "Alright, so I looked back at the last thing I was involved in, which was that whole recall thing. We got in trouble with that slime ball Tarrlok, who tried but failed to charge us with importing counterfeit goods. The counterfeit goods were just defective goods that should have been fixed, but somehow didn't. So I said to myself, what if we just take what's defective and redesign it into something more? So I had a plate of hot peppers, hung myself upside down, and presto! I got us a whole new idea that can turn this thing around!" Varrick declared, waving his arms like a child who just won a prize.

Hiroshi pinched the bridge of his nose. He was really not in the mood for impractical ideas, especially those involving the defective goods. While he knew Varrick's eccentricities had helped the company many times in the past, Hiroshi was always concerned about the times when Varrick's imagination ran too wild. The whole defective goods debacle was one such example, and it clearly led to disaster. "Whatever idea you have, Varrick, please tell me it won't lead us to another investigation," Hiroshi warned his colleague, now rubbing his temples in stress, "We're having enough problems restoring our reputation right now, and I don't want it to get worse."

"Don't worry, it won't get worse, because all we're doing is reusing some of our older products and improving upon them," Varrick declared. He placed his notebook in front of Hiroshi, who could only lift an eyebrow in response. "So I looked through some old projects Future Industries did when you first combined with my Varrick Industries. It was during the time when the Water Tribe started their civil war, and I know we traded information in helping the Southern Water Tribe develop some of their machinery. You recall that, right?"

Hiroshi nodded. It was not something that was broadcast too much, but Future Industries did play a role in supplying the Southern Water Tribe with materials. Even though they had not done so for a long time, Hiroshi was still moderately aware of what they supplied. "So are you trying to remarket some of these goods for non-war purposes?" Hiroshi queried.

"Exactly right, and I found so many new ways we can adapt them into our technologies," Varrick pointed out, flipping a few pages over. Hiroshi could see that they were designs of their automobile lines, but with significant upgrades pointed out here and there. "For example, we made imaging systems for the Southern Water Tribe, so that they have the ability to fight the Northern Water Tribe during their winters, where it's pretty much pitch-black all day. But what if we included that in our vehicles, which will make it easier for night driving?"

Hiroshi listened on with interest as Varrick flipped another page. "Another example is the use of image intensifiers in the cameras for our vehicles, particularly the rear-view cameras that we use for reverse driving. I know for a fact that this can be a good sell, especially for bigger cars that have trouble navigating narrow parking lots. You won't find a better use for these than in a reverse camera for a driver backing up," Varrick suggested.

Hiroshi nodded. Even though he had yet to put these military goods into civilian use, he could see the potential they might have. "But do you have any of the prototypes available to you for conversion? Where did we even put the goods in the first place? If it's not on any of the sites here in the Republic, then we'll have to ship them in. The last thing I want it to be accused of importing military goods without proper authorization," Hiroshi highlighted.

Varrick waved his hands in the air in assurance. "Everything is fine, Hiroshi, because I heard that the military plans to shift some of their storage around. Korra told me that General Iroh Sozin visited our warehouse at Firewood Bay the other day, and it seems like they want to use our pier and warehouse to exchange some equipment for newer models," he reported, "I called up the international trade department and got me some information on how to get our goods through without them being labelled as military goods. If we just follow the military's lead, doing whatever they're doing to a tee, we should be fine!"

Hiroshi rubbed his cheeks again, trying to piece in his mind the logistics of it all. The room was completely silent, while the sunlight seeping in from the window behind him casting a spotlight onto him. Even Goldblaze paused his licking and glanced over, like he understood the discussion. Despite the brightness in the room, the atmosphere was anything but warm.

Finally, the owner of Future Industries made his decision. "I do think this project has merits, and I am willing to look it over," he decided, his sharp eyes staring strongly back at Varrick behind his thick glasses, "Why don't we start small first, by just bringing back some of the models we shipped to the Southern Water Tribe, and research into how to incorporate them into our vehicles? Once we have more concrete results, then we'll market en masse."

Varrick clapped his hands together. "Great, and this is where Ginger will come in handy," he announced, waving at the former actress, "Ginger will look over our goods and come up with a great marketing campaign. She has complete control over the design, execution, and even starring in our ads. There's no way this will fail, you can be assured of that!"

"And where will these goods be imported through? Is it the same pier and warehouse that you talked about earlier? I'm not sure if we should let Korra handle these. I didn't get like the way she didn't greet me when you first introduced me to her," Ginger smugly pointed out, her downward gazing eyes now keying in on Varrick with respect to his foster daughter.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Just because Korra is autistic doesn't mean she can't handle importing goods. If anything, it's because she's good that she's working there," Varrick replied, his tone neither angry nor impressed. While Varrick tried to be easygoing with everyone, he did have a sore spot at those disparaging Korra. He knew Ginger was probably put off by Korra's refusal of eye contact when they first met at the elevator, but that was no way for Ginger to speak of her. Deep down, he hoped there would not be further friction between them in the future.

* * *

"Is there a reason why that guy is here?" Korra leaned her head closer to Opal's ear and murmured. A peaceful afternoon at the warehouse was completely shattered when none other than Tarrlok Yakone dropped by unannounced. Korra really did not want anything to do with him, given the condescending way he treated her at the arena. Add to the fact that he acted like Korra's autism was a disease or something, and Korra really wanted him gone.

But here was Tarrlok, his arrogant and bombastic self, marching around the pier like he owned the place. Whether it was him barking orders at his staff, or pointing a long finger in various directions, or even shooting unimpressed glances at Korra and Opal, Tarrlok surely made himself visible. Luckily, Mako and Lin were amongst the local police force members who were with him, which made life a bit easier for Korra and Lin. "Aunt Lin, why is he really here? If he wants to know about how the warehouse will store the army goods, shouldn't a couple of his staff members suffice?" Opal asked meekly, her eyes alternating between Lin and Tarrlok.

"I don't like it either, but knowing Tarrlok, this is another attempt for him to look good. Don't forget the election is next year, and he's in the running for a presidential nomination," Lin pointed out, muttering most of those words under her breath and out of Tarrlok's earshot, "And since he's in charge of the military, it's no surprise that he'll want to be here anyway."

"Yeah, but Iroh came less than a week ago, and he was nothing like this," Korra stated, recalling how polite Iroh was compared to the authoritative way Tarrlok ordered his staff, "If he gets elected, then I'm seriously considering moving somewhere else."

"Don't worry, Korra. I got your back when we were in the arena, and I'll have your back now," Mako reassured her. Even though Korra had always found Mako hard to read due to his usual lack of emotions and facial expressions, Korra was aware that Mako had a caring side. She saw that front and centre at the restaurant when him and Bolin released their grievances, and that really changed her viewpoint of him. "Besides, do you seriously think Bolin and Kai will let Tarrlok off the hook after how they were treated back in the arena?"

Korra tilted her head back and forth, knowing that Bolin and Kai would want to chew Tarrlok out. That said, would Tarrlok even care what Bolin and Kai thought of him? Given how he practically thumbed his nose at them at the arena, Korra would not put it past Tarrlok to throw even more putdowns at Bolin and Kai. Rubbing her face a few times, Korra glanced over at Tarrlok again, who was slowly marching towards her. "Oh boy, here he comes," she eked out with dragonfly bunny spirits churning in her stomach, "Let's see what he wants from us."

Tarrlok stopped about a metre before Korra, crossing his arms and casting a downward gaze at Korra. "I never thought you would be in charge of this warehouse, considering the mess you made at the arena," he critiqued, "Had a terrorist entered while you were talking with your two incompetent friends, the nephew of the United Earth States ambassador would be dead."

"Or, you can think of it as Wu taking home some very good memories, telling his aunt how hospitable the United Republic is, and potentially getting good ties for foreign affairs and trade," Korra retorted, standing her ground rather than flinching or turning away. Even though she still struggled with keeping eye contact with Tarrlok, she was sure to hit back against him for all his rudeness. "And since you're running to succeed Raiko as president, maybe you should think about making other national leaders happy instead of insulting them like you did to us!"

Tarrlok frowned, all the while Opal tried to hide her giggles. "Well, I won't be lectured to by the likes of you. You'll be the last person in the entire United Republic that I'll name to my cabinet when I get in," Tarrlok snapped, not happy at being talked back at like that.

"Don't worry, because I won't be supporting you, either as a member of your cabinet, or as a voter. You won't find a cross next to your name for as long as I can vote," Korra retorted, this time getting Opal to chuckle aloud. Even Mako and Lin, who were so good at controlling their emotions, could not help but emit some chortles of their own. While Tarrlok was the ever charismatic politician, there was no way he could win this war of wits with Korra. If Korra ever heckled Tarrlok's stumping speeches, they doubted Tarrlok would get a single vote!

Before things got more heated, Lin got herself involved. Taking a deep breath to cut down on her chuckles, she insisted they stuck to the task at hand. "Minister Yakone, you had a chance to see the entire pier," she described, waving her arm behind the tan-skinned man, "Do you feel this location is acceptable for the military's storage grounds for the next little while?"

Tarrlok lifted his hand to stop the police chief. "Outside is fine, and I think we can have both military personnel and members of your own force here for security," he explained, "But I want to see the inside of the warehouse first. I appreciate Iroh's insight into this matter, given he did scout out the area before reporting back to me. But ultimately I make the final call, and I want to see where Korra and her friends will hold our equipment before proceeding with it."

Korra lifted an eyebrow, not sure if Tarrlok was being precise or difficult. Iroh and his team did go through the whole warehouse, and Korra was sure Yung and Toza led them through it. What more did Tarrlok want out of them? Sighing deeply, Korra lifted an arm and gestured at the warehouse. "If you please, follow me," she uttered, dragging her feet all the way to the door.

Korra brought Tarrlok into the warehouse, immediately pointing out the different sections and security measures. Tarrlok stayed silent, only making subtle nods and clacks of his tongue. Korra's familiarity with this warehouse allowed her photographic memory to describe each part even without her notebook. "For extra security for your military materials, this section is the best one," she concluded, leaning next to a metal fence-like section with a lock in the front.

Tarrlok glanced at the sign on top, which indicated Section A. It was spacious enough to store crate upon crate of military equipment, although they most likely had to be stacked on top of one another rather than in individual slots on a shelf. He tilted his head back, seeing that it was the most isolated section, furthest from the front door, with two similar sections, Sections B and C, in front of it, before they got back to the open area. "This seems pretty safe, but I won't take any chances," Tarrlok decided, "I want military and police presence during the unloading and storage times, and double the security for the entire pier. Chief Bei Fong, I want your officers to assist the military in guarding the entrance, even if it means a twenty-four hour presence."

Tarrlok strode out as swiftly as he came in, nearly bowling over Bolin and Kai, who were making their way over. Neither one wasted any time in making faces at the Minister of National Defence, who barked more orders at his team. Sensing everyone's nervousness, Opal leaned over and asked, "Do you think we can handle this, with him breathing down our necks?"

"Don't be afraid to ask for help, Korra," Lin reminded the water bender, her usually sharp tone becoming gentler, "I'm sure Asami or your foster parents are more than willing to offer some assistance. And since Varrick knows Suyin well, maybe my sister can help out too."

Korra said nothing, her body swaying slightly while her eyes focused onto the empty section before her. This was going to be a big test, and she could not afford to make the same mistake as before. The memory of Mako arresting Toza was still branded into her mind, and she could not let her friends down. Even though she wanted to do this on her own, Korra knew it was in her best interests to get all the help she could get.

* * *

Just a quick list of my inspirations, as per usual, for things I used in this chapter:

1.) Korra's interaction with Asami, Senna, and Iroh is based on another fictional autistic character, Simon Lynch from Mercury Rising. Simon is a little boy who is lower functioning than Korra, but shares Korra's trait of having a superior memory. Simon's parents work on his interaction skills with cue cards or practicing eye contact. In fact, Senna's request that Korra looks at her is directly pulled from that movie. Again, Korra is much more high functioning, but this at least highlights how Korra addresses her problems with social interaction.

2.) Jinora mentioned Hana, who is the Avatar Universe's version of **Kelev** 's daughter Hannah. In the Avatar Universe, **Kelev** is a biracial air bender of Air Nomad and Water Tribe descent, while her husband is a non-bender of Water Tribe and United Earth States descent. Hana is an air bender, but she is tri-racial (half Water, quarter Earth, quarter Air). That gives her a totally different outlook at life than most people can ever imagine in either the original series or the Korra series. **Kelev** , I hope you enjoy your daughter having another appearance (the third time) in my stories!

3.) The cat Hiroshi held, Goldblaze, is the cat version of **Wildstar93**. The budding novelist who owns Goldblaze is, if you haven't guessed already, **Wildstar93** in real life. He is trying to publish a novel on cats, and while it hasn't hit the bookstores yet, I do hope to see it in the near future. But for the purpose of this story, **Wildstar93** in human form is the owner of **Wildstar93** in cat form. Confusing, but that's the way it works here.

4.) Varrick's proposal of using military equipment for civilian use actually exists in real life. It is called dual-use technology, where the same piece of equipment or the same concept is used for both military and civilian purposes. There are special licensing and classification required to import and export these goods, due to laws on weapons trafficking, but dual-use technology is more common than most people believe.

5.) Korra's comment about putting a cross next to Tarrlok's name is based on the Canadian election system. In Canada, election ballots have the names of all candidates on the same sheet. Each name has a blank circle next to it, and the voter will mark an X or a cross in the blank circle to indicate their choice. I know different countries have different ballot styles, but I am importing the Canadian ballot into this story. So when Korra says there won't be a cross next to Tarrlok's name, it basically means Korra will not vote for Tarrlok.

6.) Zaheer and Unalaq having an alliance within the Red Lotus is from Book 3, where Zaheer suggested that Unalaq was aligned with them prior to the latter's betrayal. Hiroshi and Varrick using military imports and exports to rescue the company's business is from Book 2, where Asami tried to export military goods to the Southern Water Tribe to rescue Future Industries. And Mako telling Korra that he has her back is from the finale, where he said something identical to Korra.

And that's it for this chapter. Thanks for dropping by, and I hope you enjoyed it. I hope to see you all again in a month with the next chapter!


	8. Korra's Memoirs

I want to thank **Wildstar93** and **SaoirseParisa** for their reviews and assistance in the previous chapter. We had a couple of great discussions for this chapter, particularly with Korra's diagnosis with autism and some other personal details. I really appreciate the help you two provided, and I hope this chapter's contents really reflect your wise suggestions and that I did a good job in portraying them. I understand that autism and struggles with people growing up with autism can be difficult and delicate, and that's why your every comment means a lot to me. On that note, let's begin.

Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own the Legend of Korra.

* * *

"You know, Varrick, I don't even know why you would choose Firewood Bay as your first choice for the loading pier," Ginger remarked in a haughty way, glancing at the shoreline while Varrick drove their vehicle through the narrow winding roads to their destination. "It is so isolated and away from everything else, and I doubt anything gets done over there. If it wasn't for the fact that Future Industries wants to cut costs, I don't ever want to visit that place."

"Relax, Ginger," Varrick reassured the redhead, all the while focusing on the road. The warehouse and pier was in sight, and they only had to go through one more bend. As they entered the final bend, a series of trees blocked the view to the sea. "There are advantages to using Firewood Bay, and its location is one of them. Besides, did you not hear that the military wants to import some goods through that pier as well? More business for us, I say!"

Ginger made a sound that was somewhere between a snort and a chortle. It was evident to Varrick that Ginger was not happy about visiting the pier, even though Varrick gave her full powers over advertising. Shouldn't she at least see the goods and where they were stored before hopping into the project? Why did she sound like she wanted out of it so quickly?

Varrick drove the vehicle into the opening, where several uniformed individuals stopped him. Confused, the entrepreneur lowered his window and called to the closest guard. "Is there a problem with the pier? It seems like there is more security than usual," he remarked.

"That's correct, Mr. Varrick," the guard replied, "Per the orders of Minister Yakone, we have to increase the security levels in preparation for the military's importation and short-term storage of some new equipment. Even if you are a staff member of Future Industries or Boar-Q-Pine Logistics, all people going in and out of this area must be checked."

"It's so like Tarrlok to go overboard," Varrick mumbled to himself, sending the guard an unimpressed gaze of his own while showing his driver's license to the guard, "Alright, we'll play it by ear for now. Ginger here is my staff member, and she'll be joining me at the warehouse on official business function. Just don't make life more difficult for us than it has to be."

The guard allowed Varrick to go through, leading straight into an opening where the warehouse was located. Parking right in front of the warehouse, Varrick turned off the engine and hopped out of the vehicle, taking a deep breath of the ocean breeze. From the passenger seat, Ginger followed suit, but her actions resembled more like she was on the red carpet. Her posture was tall and straight, while her steps were careful and deliberate. Even without a careful glance, Varrick was surprised at how quickly Ginger changed her demeanor. "Finally we see you a bit more enthusiastic about this project," he commented, strolling up to the former actress.

Soon, Varrick and Ginger were greeted by a green-eyed young man. "Varrick, good to see you again," Bolin stated, shaking the man's hand warmly, "Korra is busy right now, but she should be out in a moment." Turning to the redhead, Bolin's expression changed from friendly to somewhat hesitant. "So this is Ginger, right? I guess I finally get to see you in person."

Ginger cast a curious glance at Bolin. Usually people would see her response as being condescending, but this time it seemed more like Ginger was feeling Bolin out. "Did you see my movers before?" she asked Bolin, "I wasn't aware that I have a fan in this warehouse."

Bolin stuttered. Part of him wanted to tell the truth, which was that Ginger's movers were not that great. Sure, they were somewhat funny, and Bolin did see them at the cinema, but they were nothing special that Bolin would hold close to his heart. At the same time, Bolin knew that if Ginger was to work with them, he should at least try to be diplomatic and civil. If he told her the truth straight up, it might offend Ginger, who could then make life miserable for him. If what Korra said was true, which was that Ginger had a controlling and manipulative side, who knew what damages she could cause to Bolin and his friends?

Just then, Bolin was saved by a certain water bender, who bounded excitedly up to her foster parent. "Varrick, great to see you," Korra greeted, enveloping the man in a tight embrace, "You know, you rarely ever drop by the pier, and even at home you don't talk about this place so much. Since you're in charge of shipping, I'm a little surprised at that. But either way, I'm glad you're here, and I'm willing to help out however I can."

"That's good to hear then, because I brought Ginger with me today," Varrick stated, gesturing to the woman to his right. Korra took one glance at Ginger and her blood ran cold. Ginger not only had her usual condescending look on, but the way her eyes narrowed to pins really put Korra on edge. Other than trying to avoid eye contact with Ginger, Korra wasn't sure what else she could do. "Ginger, I know you haven't had the best start with Korra, but let's all try to get past that today. We're going to work together from now on, okay?"

Korra tried to stand strong, but Ginger's gaze was just too much for her. "Uh, Varrick, there is actually something about that proposal that I want to talk to you about," she murmured, trying to bring her foster parent away from Ginger. Luckily, Varrick was aware of Korra's cues to know that the water bender was feeling uncomfortable, so he excused himself from the redhead and followed Korra into a quiet corner. "I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but there is something about Ginger that you should know. I spoke with Shiro, and he told me…"

While Korra's conversation went on with Varrick, Ginger turned her eyes to Bolin, who was as uncomfortable with Ginger as Korra was. "So, your name is Bolin, right?" Ginger began, eyeing the earth bender like a viper bat zoning in on its prey, "How nice it is that you've seen my works. Maybe that'll mean we can work together better in the future, right?"

Bolin chuckled nervously, not sure how to react. Taking a deep breath to slow down his pounding heart, Bolin moistened his lips before responding. "Yeah, I did, when I was younger," he eked out, avoiding Ginger's eye contact like the way Korra usually did with strangers, "But I do wonder how you can incorporate your works with our marketing. Whatever Varrick has in mind, do you think your roles can apply to them?" Bolin queried. Right now, he felt it was better to let Ginger speak and he stayed silent, in case he made a mistake that could hurt him later on.

Ginger smirked, almost like she was teasing Bolin for asking such a question. "You know, when you have a pro like me around, a question like that is almost offensive to my intelligence," she stated, tilted her body to the left and casting a side glance at Bolin, "If you know what's good for your little warehouse, you might want to pay attention to what I'll do. Maybe I'll make you famous along the way, you know."

Bolin felt his body shiver, and not because of the ocean breeze blowing in. Something about the way Ginger made that statement made him feel very disturbed. Yet at the same time, Bolin could not help but be intrigued by the possibility. If he or the company became famous, it could only mean bringing in more money. At least Toza could afford to retire earlier and Bolin did not have to rely on Mako all the time, right? "What are you proposing, Ginger?" he asked, lifting his eyes in a mix of curiosity and apprehensiveness.

While Bolin was drawn in by Ginger, Varrick and Korra were having a totally different conversation. Korra was still concerned about what she learned from Shiro, and she hoped she could bring Varrick up to speed with this so he could be careful. "If Shiro's info is correct, and Ginger is the same person in those movers we showed, then I'm really worried about what will happen to us," she warned her foster father, "Will you at least keep an eye on things when Ginger is around? If something happens to you, Zhu Li and I will be very sad."

Varrick pursed his lips, taking a glance over his shoulder at Ginger before turning back to Korra. Varrick was aware that Korra took time to get used to strangers, but the whole story she told about Ginger did not sit right. Even so, Future Industries really required the new marketing scheme, as their reputation was in shambles after the last fiasco. "I assure you, Korra, that I will be extra careful. I already got chewed out last time in front of the board, and believe me, I don't want to have that happen ever again," Varrick insisted, waving his hands to calm Korra.

Korra winced, looking over Varrick's shoulder to observe Ginger. She could not hear what Ginger was saying to Bolin, but whatever it was, the earth bender gave her his undivided attention. She made a mental note to discuss this with Toza and Mako later on, so that they could remind Bolin not to get too close to Ginger. Shaking her head a few times, she turned back to Varrick and again pressed the issue. "I know, because I still remember what you told me when you apologized for that defective goods mess. You said it was a mistake you made and you were prepared to own up to it," she recalled, "You also said that everything you did was for me, and told me the story about Mrs. Beaks again. But what if this is Mrs. Beaks all over again, and you are taking this for granted? If Ginger takes advantage of you, then I won't like that."

Varrick took a few deep breaths, mimicking the sounds of the waves at the pier. His usually sharp mind was slowed significantly by Korra's remark. Korra's caring nature was why he listened to his conscience more. Korra had his best interests at heart and wanted to protect him at all costs. Turning back to Korra, he replied with a smile, "Well, we've always got each other's backs, right? So it there's anything funny going on, we'll just let each other know, okay?"

* * *

"Varrick, our guests are here," Zhu Li called, striding into the living room of their home with a couple following behind. Finally the weekend came and the hectic week slowed down enough for Varrick's household to take a break. It didn't hurt that this gave them enough time for their visitors, something they both looked forward to.

Varrick emerged from the kitchen and smiled at the guests. "Tonraq, Senna, glad to have you join us," Varrick greeted, shaking the large man's hand followed by his petite wife. Tonraq and Senna were different in every physical attribute. While Tonraq was tall, muscular, and boisterous, Senna was short, slim, and more soft-spoken. There were few things they had in common, but one of which was befriending Varrick's family. "I'll go get Korra," he offered.

"You don't have to, because she's right here," Zhu Li pointed out. Indeed, the ponytailed water bender entered into the kitchen and, upon seeing the Minister of Foreign Affairs, bounded up to him and embraced him as well. "She's been excited ever since we told her you will visit," Zhu Li added, "She's been asking when you'll drop by since Senna and Iroh visited the pier."

"Well, I always have time for my friends, but especially Korra here," Tonraq declared in his deep baritone voice. He gently released Korra and took a good long look at her. "I am so proud of you, Korra. You've come such a long way and I'm so happy to see you go far."

"Thank you so much, and I'm so glad you guys supported me all these years," Korra responded, this time wrapping an arm around Senna's shoulder, "When Senna told me you'll run for presidency next year, I told her I will support you. I'll never forget all the things you've done for me, so this is my way of giving back to you. You two will always be my friends, you know?"

"Yeah, and we're more than willing to keep supporting you. We owe it to you too," Tonraq added, although the last bit was quieter than what Korra could hear. He has a look of sentimentality on his face, almost like he wished to bond with Korra even more.

Just then, Korra excused herself from the group. "I was in the middle of cleaning my room. I wanted to take out some old notebooks and journals that I've had since I was a kid and store them somewhere else," she announced, marching out of the living room, "I'll be down for lunch, so just give me a shout whenever you're ready to start."

Zhu Li soon left with Korra, offering to help Korra with some organizing. That left Varrick alone with Tonraq and Senna, to which the entrepreneur led the couple to the living room. As Tonraq and Senna sat on the main couch, Varrick moved to the solo sofa and plopped down. "She's grown a lot, hasn't she," Tonraq began, "It still feels like yesterday when she was leaving the Southern Water Tribe as a child evacuee of the civil war."

Varrick nodded. "Although she's no longer a war guest, since I hold her papers as my foster child. And since she's been a fixture at Republic City for twenty years, I think this is more her home than the Southern Water Tribe," Varrick pointed out, leaning his back against the sofa, "But still, having you guys drop by all the time and Korra continuing her ties with you, that's wonderful. You know how hard Korra takes it when she has to unexpectedly change, right?"

Tonraq and Senna both sighed, staring out the window at the open skies. Things were so different twenty years ago at the Southern Water Tribe, when the civil war was at its fullest…

 _"Things are not looking good out there, Varrick. At this rate, you have to evacuate the children in the next few days," Tonraq suggested, wiping some sweat off his brow. Despite the presence of a full icefield outside the entrepreneur's home, the scene was anything but chilled. Gunshots and bombings still echoed in the distance, a sign that the South was holding its ground against the North, which stubbornly continued its encroachment. "I think you should do a quick headcount in the next day or two, and then report back to me. Once passage is safe, we send these kids to Republic City where they will stay as guests of war for the time being."_

 _"Sure thing, Tonraq," Varrick responded, peering outside the home as well. Varrick, being a richer man, could afford to live in a more sheltered area. The signs of war had yet to make their way to Varrick, but he knew it would only be a matter of days. "I appreciate you paying me all the money to do this, but is there any particular reason why it has to be me?"_

 _"Because when it comes to shipping and transport, no one at the Southern Water Tribe can match you," Tonraq replied, placing a hand on his long-time friend's shoulder, "You have a shipping company that is world famous, and knowing that you will merge with Hiroshi Sato's Future Industries, it'll only make things better. Nobody will suspect a bunch of kids being sent out of here on a cargo ship, so it'll be the perfect decoy, if you ask me."_

 _Varrick glanced over his shoulder. His company headquarters was becoming a refugee camp of sorts, which was no way to do business. But with so many Southern Water Tribe members trusting him, Varrick found it hard to say no. While he still wanted some way to make money off of this venture, he realized that he also had to do this out of the goodness of his heart as a way to assist his homeland. "What about the special one, Korra?" he asked._

 _"Is she still not interacting much with others? She doesn't even talk a lot, does she?" Tonraq inquired. When Varrick shook his head, Tonraq could only sigh. "She's past two years old now, yet she still can't talk properly. I would like to know what we can do to help Korra. If the war didn't divert all medical personnel to the warfront, I would have asked one of them to check up on Korra to see what her condition is."_

 _Varrick shook his head. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there, but let's try to get through with your plan first," he decided, "If Hiroshi asks me to relocate to Republic City, I may take Korra with me there permanently. I hope when this is all over, you can live in Republic City too. If Korra gets used to it there, you'll have trouble convincing Korra to move back."_

 _Indeed, Varrick stayed true to his word, assigning the task of the addressing the children to Zhu Li. Upon concluding the numbers and informing all the parents, the children were on their way to Republic City. Varrick could still remember the tears in many parents' eyes when they bid their children farewell. While they all hoped that this was for a little while, with some even promising to see their children again, Varrick knew things were far from certain. And with him being tasked with taking care of Korra, Varrick knew how serious this was for him._

 _Soon enough, the children were finally moved to Republic City, where extended relatives or host families were ready to pick them up. As for Korra, Varrick had her placed in his Republic City residence, where Zhu Li would stay with her while he wrapped things up at the Southern Water Tribe. While Hiroshi had yet to make it official, all signs pointed to the inevitable move for Varrick. "It might be worth it to look into setting things up for Korra," Varrick informed Zhu Li, "Until things settle in the South, we are Korra's legal guardians here in the city."_

 _It took Korra until almost her third birthday before she learned to speak properly, and almost her fourth birthday before she became comfortable with her home. While Tonraq and Senna tried to visit whenever they could, the war was still first and foremost on the couple's minds. In the meantime, Hiroshi Sato finally requested Varrick to relocate, to which the latter finalized his move. And with Varrick now living at Republic City, he was able to do more to care for Korra, showing a kind and considerate side that Zhu Li never thought existed. Given the dedication he showed to family, it was not long before she agreed to marry him._

 _But there was still the issue with Korra, who developed very unusual routines. She would stick to doing certain things and ignored everything else. She was interested in water bending, and luckily Tonraq convinced Katara Kuruk-Anil, the mother of his good friend Tenzin Anil, to teach Korra. Seeing Korra excel at water bending when both Varrick and Zhu Li were non-benders made them proud, although they were surprised at how involved Korra got into that._

 _Korra also became interested in organizing things around the house, keeping things in a certain way. It started with her room but soon moved to everything else she could get her hands on. Varrick and Zhu Li were shocked at how Korra would have everything in her room placed in a certain way, including items of her desk, her clothes in the closet, and even how she made her bed. What amazed them the most was how Korra was able to remember where everything was to the exact spot, which certainly made it easier for Varrick and Zhu Li to store things._

 _But when it came to noisy places, Korra would react negatively, demanding to leave immediately if not running off altogether. Korra was also very uncomfortable around strangers, with the most memorable instance being when Korra met Hiroshi's daughter Asami. With the way Korra threw that temper tantrum, everyone was surprised no one got hurt. After apologizing profusely to Hiroshi when he left, Varrick sat Korra down and asked her why she reacted the way she did. Korra never really responded, other than saying that she was a stranger and she didn't want to have anything to do with Asami. It was a comment that caught Varrick off guard._

 _Finally, Zhu Li put her foot down on this matter and insisted on having Korra see a child psychologist. The visits to the psychologist's office spanned several months, but finally, Varrick invited the expert to his home on a day when Tonraq and Senna were able to visit. Hiroshi, Yasuko, and Asami were also invited to join, as they were very concerned about Korra's behaviour. When Varrick brought the psychologist into the living room, the news was anything but expected. "Well, what have we got?" Varrick asked, wringing his hands in worry._

 _The psychologist adjusted the glasses on her nose and took a deep breath. Glancing at each concerned face in the crowd, she spoke in a calm but clear voice. "Mr. Varrick, Ms. Moon, everyone, I have my conclusion," she declared, "I am diagnosing Korra with autism."_

* * *

"Korra, would you like some help up here?" Zhu Li asked, knocking on the open door of Korra's room. The usually neat bedroom that Korra had was anything but, with various books and papers scattered all over the place. Even Naga, who usually had her own little corner to rest in, looked annoyed. The Great Pyrenees paced back and forth, sniffing at this and pawing at that, just trying to get some room. "Probably best to not keep the guests waiting," Zhu Li added.

"I know, but it's just that I have a lot of old journals here, some dating back to when I first moved here," Korra replied, shifting some of the notebooks around. Her eyes bore straight at the journals, not paying attention to Zhu Li. "I just thought I'd get these out of the way before I forget. It is a new start for me, and I guess that means putting away the old."

Zhu Li slipped in, leaning her head over Korra's shoulder and scanning her desktop. Korra was seated at the desk right now, flipping through each journal to organize them by date. It was an old habit of hers for managing her autism, as Korra's psychologist advised her to start keeping journals as a way to work on her everyday skills. Not only did it allow Korra to write down what she learned so she could retain it better later on, it also gave Korra an outlet to manage her emotions with. Whenever she had problems with social interaction, or something bad happened that day, Korra would turn to the journals to write her heart out. It really let Korra build her life management skills, allowing her to cope with autism throughout her whole life.

Shaking her head a few times, Zhu Li turned back to Korra, who placed another journal to the side. This time, it was placed right in front of Zhu Li, and the bespectacled woman was able to glean from its cover the approximate dates. It was almost twenty years ago, and Korra should be in the first grade. "I didn't even recall when it was that you started to write in these journals," she commented, rubbing a hand on the cover, "Was it really that long ago?"

Korra nodded. "I was in Grade One, Asami was in Grade Two, and our classrooms were right next to each other," Korra recalled, citing each specific detail like they were right before her, "I had a teacher who actually understood mental health issues and assigned an assistant to me. That assistant was really helpful, and I got through my classes with not too many problems. It still took me a while before I joined in on class activities, and there were times when people made fun of me or didn't want to hang out with me because of that. But that's also when Asami really reached out to me, telling me to stand up for myself and all that."

Korra placed down another journal, this one dated directly after the previous one. They were in the specific order she wanted, just like how things were like with her. "Asami is a really good friend to you," Zhu Li commented, "You're very fortunate to have known her."

Korra paused, her eyes tilting up at the wall. There was a dreamy look in her face, like gazing into the distance. "I still remember when she stopped those people from hurting me."

 _"What'd you do that for?" a six-year-old Korra shouted at the pale-skinned boy towering over her. Said boy had uneven hair, with a larger tuff that occasionally draped over the right side of his face. But nothing stood out more than the smirk on his face, which drove Korra absolutely bonkers. "Why are you picking on me, Tahno?" Korra demanded._

 _Tahno flipped his hair, giving Korra another condescending look. From behind him, his two cohorts, a fire bender named Shaozu and an earth bender named Ming, both crossed their arms and plastered smirks on their faces. "Because you are a weirdo," Tahno taunted Korra, all the while Ming and Shaozu giggled, "Who puts building blocks out like that anyway? You put them on top of each other, not out on the ground," he stated. Indeed, Korra had the pieces sorted by shape, one pile each for round, triangular, and rectangular. There were three neat piles on the ground before Tahno kicked them loose._

 _Korra frowned. She always organized her blocks before building them. That was her favourite activity whenever the weather was bad and the school would not let the students go outside. With the rainstorm slashing at the windows like this, why wouldn't she want to build some structures? It was just that Korra found it easier to build things when she had all the pieces sorted by shape. If Tahno really wanted to understand why she did that, all he had to do was ask. There was no need to make it sound like Korra was intentionally abnormal or anything like that!_

" _And she does the exact same thing with her pencils and crayons," Tahno continued, squatting down to Korra's level, "And even how she eats her lunch!" Behind him, Tahno's friends all chuckled. It was true that Korra would sort her pencils when she had to write, and during art class she always organized her crayons by colour. And for lunch break, Korra just found it easier to eat everything in a certain order. It was for the same reason as the building blocks, and Varrick and Zhu Li both understood that. If they were willing to let Korra do that just to make her more comfortable, why couldn't Tahno?_

 _Korra raised a hand, threatening to push Tahno away, but thought better of it. Varrick and Zhu Li always told her not to get physical, with any moves made reserved for her water bending classes only. But with the way Tahno grated on her nerves, Korra really had to hold back. "What's the matter? You want to water bend at me? Why don't we go outside in the rain? But even with all the water in Yue Bay, you still can't beat me in water bending," Tahno mocked, causing more laughter from his cronies. By now, Tahno stood back up, crossing his arms and sneering at Korra. With the boy towering over her, Korra was not in a good spot._

 _But by now, Korra was ready to destroy Tahno, teacher or no teacher. She got up, raised a fist, and swung hard. However, Tahno sidestepped and caused Korra to tumble into Shaozu. The young fire bender pretended to hold Korra to help her regain balance, only to release and let Korra fall flat on her back. It knocked loose one of the bands holding the two strands of hair near her face. "Who ties their hair up like that? You look so silly!" Shaozu teased._

 _"And your shirt is weird too," Ming added. Indeed, Korra's shirt hitched up while she untangled herself from the ground, causing part of her chubby stomach to show. "And with that big outie belly button, it just proves you're weird!"_

 _Korra seethed with anger, hyperventilating nonstop and sending a death glare at the laughing threesome. She could not control being from the Southern Water Tribe, or getting diagnosed with autism, or having a ball-and-socket outie. She should never be made fun of for that, but to hear Tahno's abuse nonstop day after day was just too much. If she would get in trouble with the teachers or her foster parents for rearranging Tahno's face right here, then she was willing to take that risk. Feeling her hands clench into fists, Korra lifted herself off the ground, adjusted her shirt, and faced her tormentors head-on._

 _Before Korra could say a word, somebody from behind her chimed in. "Why don't you three losers just leave her alone?" a familiar voice pointedly stated. Korra turned around to see Asami march up to them. Because it was indoor lunch recess, teachers usually allowed students from different classrooms to mingle with each other. Even though Asami was a grade higher, she was able to visit Korra's classroom. Ever since Asami became aware of Korra's autism, she and her parents were more than supportive, including when Asami and Korra were in school._

 _Tahno's smirk turned into a frown. Stalking up to Asami, he glared at her with narrowing eyes. "What did you just say to me, Sato?" he growled, now feeling his own fists clenching._

 _"I think picking on Korra like that makes you look stupid. She's my friend and I don't want you pushing her around," Asami responded defiantly, "Have you ever seen me pick on your two friends? So why don't you back off and leave Korra alone, okay?"_

 _Now Tahno was downright scowling, waving a fist in Asami's face. "If your dad wasn't the boss of Future Industries, you think you can say that to me?" he roared, "How about I give you a knuckle sandwich right here, right now?"_

 _Without missing a beat, Asami got one of her long fingers onto Tahno's fist. She pried it open and, in one smooth motion, gripped Tahno's fingers and twisted them backwards. Tahno could only howl in pain as Asami bent further, causing the water bender to almost drop to his knees. "You can tell the teacher, but then Korra and I will just say self-defence. Everyone knows I take self-defence lessons after what happened to my mom last year," Asami declared, "And since I'm not a bender, and Korra isn't using bending at school, we can't get in trouble!"_

 _Asami promptly released Tahno, who staggered off. Ming and Shaozu followed closely behind, too stunned to say anything further. Asami and Korra could only giggle to each other, watching the three boys nurse their bruised egos and, for Tahno, bruised fingers. "Thanks, Asami," Korra murmured, her eyes tilting to the ground, "They really hurt my feelings."_

 _"It's fine, Korra. I don't like them anyway," Asami replied with a smile, but then her tone quickly turned serious, "Next time, don't let them make fun of you. Try to be friendly to everyone but don't let them pick on you. Not everyone thinks you're weird, at least I don't."_

 _Korra smiled back at Asami. While she still had problems with social interactions, having to work on those skills with her psychologist, she was glad that some people at school were also supportive. Her foster parents, the Satos, and even Tonraq and Senna were more than supportive of her, letting her set up her routines and always making her feel comfortable. Even with the way things were in school, Korra felt things would only get better in the future. With Varrick's wild imagination, Korra mused if it would lead to great things for her when she grew up._

* * *

By the time Tonraq and Senna left, Korra was back at it, finishing up with the cleaning of her room. She already moved out lots of old documents and notebooks, with her old journals taking up most of the space. Now she only had a couple left, the coiled books sitting at the corner of her desk. "I promise you, Naga, once I'm done this, I will play with you," she informed her Great Pyrenees, who was not too happy with being ignored and getting shuffled out of the room whenever Korra took a bunch of old things into storage, "I've just been really busy, that's all."

Naga glared at Korra with an unimpressed look, which Korra paid no heed to. Instead, Korra moved a bunch of old trinkets from her desk and placed them into a box. They were items that Tonraq and Senna gave her throughout the years, whenever they dropped by from the Southern Water Tribe. Varrick and Tonraq agreed that despite having her grow up in Republic City, Korra should be as in touch with her Southern Water Tribe roots as possible. That meant bringing her trinkets and other culturally significant items from there. A lot of them were from the Glacier Spirits Festival, which ran yearly at the Southern Water Tribe. "It's been a while since we last went," Korra commented, picking up a small glass sculpture, "Maybe when I have more free time this year, I should ask Varrick and Zhu Li to take me there again."

"And am I allowed to join you this time?" a voice called from the door. Korra glanced up and smiled, watching the familiar form of Asami Sato leaning next to the doorframe. "I always wanted to go see it, but never freed up the time. If you're planning to go, maybe I can join you."

Korra chuckled. "Hey, Asami," she greeted her long-time friend. She placed another item into a cardboard box next to her before standing up. "I didn't know you were dropping by. Did you eat lunch yet? I think there's still food downstairs if you want some."

"No, I think I'm fine. I had lunch with my parents before dropping by anyway," the engineer replied. Taking a gander around, Asami marvelled at how different the arrangement in Korra's room looked when she was here previously. "Zhu Li told me you were reorganizing a bit, something about wanting a fresh start. Physically, I think you achieved that right here."

Korra chuckled at Asami's joke. "It's more than just redecorating, you know," Korra stated, her eyes wandering back to the cardboard box containing most of her items, "I still remember when I finished college three years ago this month, and I was so worried about not finding a job. I wasn't the best student, and given how long it takes for me to get used to new surroundings, I really thought I would struggle. Shiro Shinobi gave me a chance by hiring me as his assistant, but up until now I haven't had much luck. I guess when you decided to recruit me last month, it basically told me I should move to the next level."

"I'm glad you're seeing it that way, and after what happened with Varrick last time, I'm glad you're feeling better too. It's always great to see you feel more confident about yourself, Korra," Asami commented. She could recall countless times when they were younger, when Korra's autism became a source for bullying by other students. While Korra struggled to deal with that when she was younger, it was Asami who kept her through it. She never gave up on Korra, and in turn Korra never gave up on herself. By the time Korra was in the third grade, she was already in better control of her emotions, to the point where she could stand up for herself.

"It's funny you say that, because part of the reason I'm reorganizing is to start fresh from that incident," Korra explained. She moved to her bookcase, which was totally redone with new books and binders. "I put most of the warehouse info and records here, just to have a copy at home if anything gets lost. I don't want to repeat the last incident where Tarrlok accused us of importing counterfeit goods. I've forgiven Varrick already and things are good between him and me, but the least I can do is to do things differently, hence the changes here."

Asami nodded again. It was so like Korra to make wholesale changes all in one shot. Because Korra tended to stick to routine, it was very unlikely that she would change things up. But if Korra ever picked up a new routine, then she would stop at nothing to change so she could fit that routine. "And did you write out your new routine in your notebook or journal?" Asami asked, "I'm guessing you'll take some time to adapt to it first, right?"

Korra marched over to her desk and picked up one of the two remaining notebooks there. She flipped a few pages and kept her eyes on the lines within, not really paying attention to Asami while she browsed through. Asami knew that this was Korra's train of thought and chose not to bother her. Once Korra got what she wanted, her attention would return again. While Korra scanned, Asami's eyes wandered to the other book on the desk.

Finally, Korra glanced back up at Asami. "I have the new routine all written down in the journal," she described, pointing to the page in question, "If you want, I can tell you about it."

Unfortunately, Korra never got the chance to. Zhu Li called from downstairs, informing Korra that she found a place in the basement for Korra to place the box she had. Excusing herself from the room, Korra grabbed the cardboard box she had and lumbered down the stairs. It left Asami all alone in the room, her eyes turning to the desk where there was now one open book. It had Korra's notes inside, notes that Korra was about to share before she left. Even though Asami knew she should not pry into Korra's private journal, she could not help but take a gander at it. "One quick look shouldn't hurt," she murmured, hesitantly tilting the notebook towards her.

Asami's eyes quickly scanned the page, getting a good glimpse at Korra's plan to adjust to the new routine. It involved organizing the binders into separate categories, such as imports, exports, finances, foreign suppliers and buyers, and important contacts. To no one's surprise, Asami and Future Industries were listed, but Asami also notices Korra neatly writing down all other staff members' contact information. Toza, Yung, Bolin, Kai, Opal, even Mako and Lin were included. It made Asami realize how seriously Korra took this change, especially in the face of all the challenges. "Looks like I really inspired her," she muttered to herself.

It was like Asami's mind was no longer in control of her body as the heiress flipped through the pages of Korra's notebook, starting all the way from the beginning. Based on the dates Korra wrote on the pages, Asami figured that this was started shortly before Asami came back to Republic City. Scanning through the pages, Asami could see Korra write out what she did with Shiro at the arena, including exact details of what movers she showed and what guests she saw. She giggled slightly when she read the way Korra described certain young men at the cinema, almost like she had a crush but was too shy to admit it. Strangely enough, Korra never made any mention about approaching them or responding to their approaches. "Maybe she's just not comfortable enough with them yet?" Asami wondered aloud.

Asami then flipped a few pages, leading to Korra's time at the warehouse. Korra wrote of her endless gratitude to Asami, praising everything about her and wishing to lead the team the way Asami led Future Industries. Korra even mentioned tidbits about when they were younger, where Asami taught Korra to stand up for herself. Asami had to chuckle when Korra gave her so much credit, almost like Korra felt she was unworthy. "Why sell yourself short, Korra? You're pretty amazing too," Asami wondered aloud, flipping yet another page.

Oddly enough, it was the entry around the same time the defective goods fiasco occurred. Korra wrote about disappointing everyone, but a particular section of that was towards Asami. Korra mainly felt that she failed to deliver for Asami when Asami needed her most, even comparing it to the time when Asami's mother was attacked. While Asami recalled how Korra was uncomfortable around her back then, she did recall Korra supporting her through this in her own ways. Did that really affect Korra so much that she's getting those memories back?

But it was here that Asami found out something she never realized before. At one of the more recent entries, Korra wrote of feeling something for Asami that went beyond friendship. "I always feel like we've got each other in our times of need, and I've never really felt that way about someone before. Even with all the boys I know from school or at the arena, none of them make me feel the same way I feel about Asami. I'm not sure what it means, and I've been trying to keep things normal between Asami and me, but if this goes on, I think I'll go crazy. Should I even tell someone, like Varrick and Zhu Li, about this?" Asami read aloud.

Asami almost dropped the notebook out of her hands upon reading that. Her heart pounded at her ribcage while her breathing hitched several times. Was Korra suggesting some type of romantic feeling for Asami? Did Varrick and Zhu Li know about this? And even if they did, where did it put her? While Asami always thought that she was attracted to males, even having fraternized with many male classmates in university, she also knew that, deep down, her attraction to her own sex did not waver at all. It created for a conflicting situation where she wondered if she was homosexual or heterosexual. Now Korra was in the same situation, and somehow felt attracted to Asami? This was almost too hard to believe.

Just then, the sounds of Naga barking snapped Asami back to attention. She turned her head to the hallway, just in time to see the large dog trot back in the room. Korra followed soon after, greeting Asami as she never left. "I put the box away, and now I have to put away my journals," she stated, picking up the open book nonchalantly, "You want to do coffee and seal jerky at three o'clock? I could use a break after moving all this stuff around."

* * *

"Okay, we're going to close up. Make sure you put everything away before I lock the doors!" Toza shouted from the front door of the warehouse. After what could only be described as a crazy week, with visits from military and government officials, Toza was glad to put this behind him. He was hoping to take a few days off and leave everything to Yung for the next little while, just so he could unwind from all the madness that occurred. "Don't forget that we have to check out with security as well, so let's not take too long," he reiterated.

Toza waited a few more seconds before seeing Bolin hustle out. The older earth bender could see some papers under his foster child's arm. Rarely did Bolin take things home to do, let alone take that much. As Toza closed down the front door, he asked, "What's under your arm?"

"No, this is stuff on Ginger, that actress and model who will be helping Varrick with marketing and advertising," Bolin responded, showing Toza some of the documents when the latter came back to his side, "Korra mentioned some things about her, and after meeting her in person, I wanted to do some research on her myself and see what we can do with her."

"I wouldn't be too enthusiastic about that, Bolin," a familiar husky voice stated. The two turned to see Mako, still in his police uniform, marching towards them. "I still have a couple of hours to go before my shift is up, so I'll be late coming home. But I heard what you said about Ginger, and I just want to let you know that you shouldn't get too close with her."

"I know, I know," Bolin reassured the two older men, his tone half patient and half irritated. Bolin was not naïve, and he certainly had Korra's warning in mind. But given they were to work with Ginger in the next little while, shouldn't they at least get every side of the story? "If Ginger can help Varrick turn this around, then maybe she's not so bad! After all, Varrick is one of the other projects on top of the military project that we're doing," Bolin point out.

"Right, but you're forgetting that Ginger is a master manipulator," Mako added, leaning against the wall of the warehouse and crossing his arms. He was not there when Korra first revealed her discovery, but Korra pulled him and Toza aside subsequently and told them everything. "She knows how to blind her targets and pull them in. I'm glad Korra caught on and can keep an eye on Varrick, but I'm just worried about you and Kai."

"Come on, Mako! You make it sound like I'm going to get roped in!" Bolin protested, waving his arms around like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Some of the papers he held ended up slipping loose, but luckily Toza was there to pick them up. "Ginger cannot pit me against you guys, and even if she does I won't let her. Besides, now that I'm dating Opal, what makes you think I'll ditch Opal for her?"

Mako could only shake his head, while Toza put a sympathetic arm around Bolin. "She will always be friendly and polite, but that's because she doesn't want you to see her as a threat," Toza described, leading Bolin to their vehicle. The two earth benders waved back at Mako, who in turn had to return to his duties with the police. "If you try to dig up on her, then she will react in one of two ways. She'll either show her vulnerable side to pull you in, or she'll claim you're overly suspicious and paranoid. The first option will make you ditch Opal for her, and the second option will put you and Korra at odds. Both are going to be mental torture for you."

Bolin pursed his lips. He did not believe things would go that far, but knowing the way these celebrities operated, it would not be out of the question. Still, their hands were tied, given they were now forced to work with Ginger by virtue of Varrick's decision. Moreover, if Ginger refused to give up her secrets, and Korra tried too hard to pry, would it not make Korra look like the villain? While Varrick might understand Korra's autism, Ginger might use that against Korra and make Korra look really bad. Either way, they were really in a bind here.

Two beeps of an auto lock snapped Bolin back to attention. Toza unlocked their van and hopped into the driver's seat. Bolin followed closely and entered on the passenger's seat. "I still want to give Ginger the benefit of the doubt, but assuming you're right, how do you know that Ginger will do all these things?" Bolin queried, all the while pulling his seatbelt out.

Toza cracked one of those rare smiles. Starting the engine, the older earth bender pulled the van out of the parking area and headed straight for security. "I'm not the warmest parent to you and Mako, but at least I've always done my best to teach you and protect you from danger," he explained, "Let's just say there was one incident in my younger years where I went for something that was too good to be true, and I almost lost my own honour and dignity."

Toza slightly pressed the brakes, slowing the van to a halt. He lowered the window and showed the security guard his driver's license, to which the security guard waved him through. These frequent identification checks was an absolute hassle, as in the past the border security staff only checked when goods were being imported and exported. But now, even warehouse staff had to be checked, which made coming and going from the warehouse much less efficient.

The van slowly squeezed through the newly erected gates and headed into the road. There were trees surrounding both sides, which only made the setting sun's rays even dimmer. Had it not been for the fact that it was late spring, Bolin was sure they were completely in the dark. Turning to his foster father, he could see Toza's face was in complete silhouette, with no features being shown. Other than the soft hum of the van's engine, not any other sound could be heard.

Finally, Toza spoke in his aged voice, his tone containing its usual slight bitterness but also laced with profound disappointment. "You and Mako know that when I was younger, I was the captain of the Boar-Q-Pines. But before my retirement, I ran into some financial problems. The team was in debt, and with our age, we just weren't winning as much. It led me turning to shady financial sources for help, and unfortunately, one of them was with the Triple Threats."

Bolin's eyes grew wide at the revelation. Him and Mako always knew that Toza had financial issues in the past, but by the time Toza took them in, he seemed to have everything under control. "The Triple Threats paid for my matches and other expenses, but then I got roped in the same way Ginger is roping Varrick in," Toza continued, "They flat out bribed me to throw a match, promising me I'll never be broke again if I do."

"You didn't do that, did you?" Bolin exclaimed, his heart nearly pounding out of his chest, "Don't tell me part of our family savings are from the Triple Threats!"

Toza shrugged. "Given I was flat broke at the time, and my body just isn't up to it, I was going to do it. But then that little voice inside my head told me I was more honourable than that, and I can't throw my entire pro-bending career and my teammates away all for that bribe," he pointed out, "So I refused, won the match, reported that to the police, and then retired after."

Toza slowed the vehicle down and turned to Bolin. The permanent gritty look on his face was still there, but there was some softening of his expression and tone. "If something is too good to be true, it probably is. I would rather work on rebuilding myself than to rely on someone who I know will abuse me," he lectured Bolin in the most fatherly way he could portray during all his years as a foster parent, "None of our family money, including the money I used for the Boar-Q-Pine Logistics business, is from the Triple Threats. If I can get back on my feet without needing the Triple Threats, then you can do the same without relying on Ginger."

* * *

As usual, here is my list of inspirations and allusions for this chapter.

1.) Korra, as well as many other children from the Southern Water Tribe, were evacuated from that area as war children. This is a reference to a book series I read when I was in elementary, the "Guests of War" series by Kit Pearson, where these British children were evacuated and lived with host families abroad, mainly in Canada. While this is a bit different in the sense that Korra ended up joining Varrick and Zhu Li as their foster child, the main objective of this evacuation is similar to those in the Pearson series.

2.) Korra's autism diagnosis, as well as the problems she had growing up, are inspired by yet another fictional autistic character. That would be Billy Cranston from the 2017 Power Rangers reboot movie. Just like Billy in that movie, Korra has a tendency of following strict routines, including organizing her pencils and building blocks. Tahno and his cronies are modelled after the bully who pushed Billy around, and Asami is modelled after Jason Scott, the fellow Power Ranger who confronted the bully and defended Billy. Obviously, there is a huge age difference, with Billy a teenager while Korra is only 6 in the scene, but the situation between the film and this chapter are pretty similar.

3.) Tahno's confrontation with Korra and Korra nearly attacking back, including the poses they took, are from "the Spirit of Competition" in Book 1. Asami twisting Tahno's finger and bending it backwards is identical to what she did to Varrick in "Beyond the Wilds" in Book 4. Asami mentioning taking self-defence classes after her mother was attacked is from "the Aftermath" in Book 1 where she mentioned learning self-defence for the exact same reason. Korra's trinkets from the Glacier Spirits Festival are from the same festival mentioned in "Rebel Spirit" in Book 2. And Toza's personal history with the Boar-Q-Pines and the Triple Threats is from "Republic City Hustle" which is the short animated films that serve as a prologue for Mako and Bolin before the beginning of the Korra series.

Your reviews and comments are much appreciated, and I look forward to seeing you again at the next update!


	9. Red Lotus Invasion

I want to thank **Amateraszu** , **SaoirseParisa** , and **Wildstar93** for their reviews. Just want to give special shout-outs in this chapter, as we have some special parties to recognize. The first is **SaoirseParisa** , who celebrated her birthday last week. Happy birthday to you and thank you for being both a loyal reviewer and such a helpful advisor. My birthday present for you is in this chapter, and even though you already had a sneak preview, here it is in its official debut.

Additionally, I want to wish my country a happy birthday. Today is the 150th anniversary of Canada becoming a nation. Can you imagine that on this day in 1867, Canada officially became a Confederation and obtained a great deal of autonomy from the UK? We've come a long way since then, and while there are still things Canada can improve on, I have to say I'm mostly proud of the progress my country has made. So happy birthday to my home country of Canada, and here's to another 150 years more!

Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own the Legend of Korra.

* * *

To say the man standing before the group was unusual was a huge understatement. After what was a hectic week with preparing for several large shipments to the pier, Korra and her friends were exhausted just organizing everything. Deep down they were still unsure what they had to do to prepare for all the goods arriving, and they even openly mused about getting outside help. "And this is the person you claim can help us out?" Korra whispered to Opal.

Opal nodded, her eyes never leaving the strange man. Clearing her throat, the air bender stepped up to the newcomer and introduced him to the crowd. "This is Aiwei, one of my mother's good friends," she announced, "He's helped Mom with a lot of things in Zaofu, including shipping and transport. I figure he can drop by and be our advisor for the time being, helping us make a plan for the military goods that we can use for the future."

Korra tried to avoid eye contact with the stranger, but also could not really pry her eyes from him. Despite being from Zaofu, which was in the United Earth States, Aiwei's skin tone was as tan as hers. While that itself was not unusual, given how tan Kai was, Aiwei's whole appearance just seemed weird. He wore this long green robe that went all the way down to his knees, and, despite working in an area that usually required closed-toe shoes, insisted on wearing sandals. He also had the oddest piercing on his face, with a ring in his left nostril and an earring on his left ear. They were connected by a thin gold chain that streaked across his face. All in all, it was a sight that Korra found both curious and awkward.

But it was Aiwei's eyes that intimidated Korra the most, as those green orbs were void of any emotion. Kai and Bolin had green eyes too, but they were often filled with excitement. Even Toza, despite his harsh and gruff appearance, could show warmth with his green eyes. But Aiwei had this look that could pierce the soul, which only made Korra queasier. "At this rate, you don't have to be autistic to want to avoid eye contact with him," she muttered to herself.

Luckily, Toza managed to break the ice among them. "Aiwei, I'm one of the owners of this warehouse, along with my partner Yung," he declared, stepping forward with the pudgy air bender, "We are handling more goods than expected, and we appreciate all input into the plan. Since you'll be our advisor, we'll be following your lead quite a bit."

Aiwei nodded, his facial expression not changing one bit. "In Zaofu, we always say that everyone should be encouraged to reach his or her highest potential. It's in the spirit of the first metal bender, Toph Bei Fong, and I intend to spread that here in Republic City," he responded, his ice-cold tone a clear contrast to what should be an uplifting message.

Bolin's eyes lit up at the mention of Toph. Sliding up to Opal, he murmured, "Does your grandmother actually live in Zaofu right now? If she is, do you think I can meet her?"

Opal chuckled softly. "She did live there, but now she travels a lot. She said it's her way of finding enlightenment," Opal whispered, "But both Mom and Aunt Lin learned metal bending from Grandma Toph, and that's why they are able to do what they do today."

"Well, I guess our main concern is security, since the military is taking this seriously," Yung pointed out. The chubby man led Aiwei to the back shelves where Korra told Tarrlok she would keep the military goods. The rest of the group followed, but Korra still remained uneasy. She shuffled along, her eyes on the ground and not really hearing anything Yung told Aiwei. If she had to share her office with that man, Korra would rather quit.

Luckily, two people noticed Korra's composure. "Hey, are you doing okay?" Asami asked, placing a hand on Korra's shoulder, "I know he's a newcomer and all, so you don't have to get to know him on the spot. Just give it a few days, you know?"

Korra hissed under her breath, all the while rubbing his upper arms rapidly. "It's not the fact that he's a stranger that I'm worried about," she replied, her volume barely above a murmur, "There's just something about Aiwei that I don't feel comfortable about. I can't explain it, but something about him just seems off. I don't have a good feeling about this, Asami."

"You get that feeling too?" Mako chimed in. The fire bender did not have a shift with the police today, so he could show up in street clothes rather than his uniform. But knowing that his colleagues were outside patrolling the place, Mako knew he had to be on guard as well. "There's just something about Aiwei that makes me believe there's more than what meets the eye. It's like one of those slick criminals you interrogate, and all you get are mumbled words and incomplete testimony. I doubt this guy told us more than half of what he's hiding."

Yung's voice snapped Korra back to attention. The water bender glanced up to see the older air bender standing before her. "Korra, I was asking you how you want to store the military goods while juggling the stuff Varrick will import," Yung queried, lifting an eyebrow at the lack of attention shown by Korra, "Are you feeling okay today? You seem a bit out of it."

Korra stared at the group before her, all but one of them showing signs of concern. Kai, Bolin, Toza, and Opal all looked on in worry, but Aiwei merely crossed his arms and cast a downward gaze at Korra. "Are you, by chance, uncomfortable with me being here?" he asked.

Korra's mouth opened and shut several times, physically and emotionally resembling a fish out of water gasping for those last gulps of air. Stepping forward, Aiwei fixed his eyes right at Korra, who just about wilted at the provocative move. "Part of Toph's bending repertoire also includes the ability to detect human vital signs, and that includes changes in the body when a person is lying," Aiwei calmly stated, almost like he was a principal lecturing a naughty student, "I can tell from your heart rate and breathing rate that something is seriously bothering you, and I have a feeling that it has to do with me. Am I correct in saying that?"

By now, Korra just wanted to run away and hide. Aiwei's questions felt more like a cross-examination, and she really didn't need that from a potential co-worker. Sensing the situation, Opal stepped up to ease the tension. "I'm sure it's not like that, Aiwei," the air bender assured her mother's confidant, "Korra has autism, so her brain operates differently from ours."

"Oh, I'm well aware of that. Your mother knew that for a long time, and she made sure to tell me before I came here," Aiwei responded, not even bothering to look at Opal. Turning his body around, he had everybody in his sights before declaring, "I am more than honoured to work with you all, and give you my expertise wherever it's required. However, I only ask that you give me full disclosure, and not hide any details. I am a truth seer, so I will spot it when someone did not tell the whole truth. This is the only way we can build trust, do we all agree?"

Aiwei's comments turned dropped the temperature by at least ten degrees. With the lack of the usual ocean breeze, the silence only chilled the people even more. After an eternity, some nods of the head and murmurs of agreement were heard. As the group disbanded, Aiwei headed back to the entrance. He passed Korra, Asami, and Mako along the way. Casting an unimpressed glance at them, he stated, "It looks like Korra isn't the only one who is displeased here."

Korra's head slumped again, focusing on the concrete at her feet rather than at Aiwei. Asami slowly rubbed circles on Korra's shoulders, all the while tilting her head at Aiwei. She hoped Aiwei would get the message and ended this conversation. Beside them, Mako tried to diffuse the tension. "We're not displeased at you, and any discomfort is not because of you."

"I can tell you're lying, you know," Aiwei smugly pointed out. He lifted an eyebrow at Mako, who slouched down himself. Aiwei kept his gaze on them for a few more seconds before he headed out, leaving each member of that trio with goose bumps coursing through their skin.

* * *

In the dark and damp underground office of the Red Lotus, things were anything but calm. Various junior associates of the organization skirted back and forth, passing messages to Zaheer and providing updates at a breakneck pace. Inside Zaheer's crowded office, his three most senior partners, P'Li, Ghazan, and Ming Hua, could barely keep up. "Is there even a need for something this crazy?" Ghazan questioned as another associate bolted from the room.

Zaheer glanced up at him with an expressionless gaze. "Considering that our goods will come in with the military goods, we have to be extra careful. We'll be home free once the goods are imported, but until it reaches that warehouse there isn't much we can do," he reminded the lava bender, "That's why we were very lucky to have our inside man at the warehouse."

"Of all the places you choose, why did you have to choose someone from Zaofu?" P'Li queried, crossing her arms and giving Zaheer an unimpressed look, "Even though Suyin Bei Fong is not a fan of absolutist governments, her position is still very much against ours. Asking one of her advisors to assist us is only going to turn everyone against us."

"Right, but what Suyin doesn't know won't affect her one bit," Zaheer commented, "She knows about the Red Lotus, but just like most government leaders, she hasn't picked up our trail yet. And with Zaofu so heavily guarded, she'll never expect one of her own to turn on her. It's another great way to overthrow the government systems of the world and create our anarchy. And if Aiwei does a good job for us here, we can use him to overthrow Zaofu as well."

"Are you sure we're not biting off more than we can chew?" Ming Hua chimed in. She was positioned near the pipes, where the constant source of moisture kept her water limbs steady and strong. "We're smuggling these goods through the black market, which gives us the funds to proceed with attacking the Republic alone. How do you expect us to hit all the major nations?"

Zaheer smirked, one of the few times that he openly showed emotion. Most of the time, Zaheer was known as the cunning strategist, coming up with incredible plans often on his own. He remained fairly secretive about them, rarely revealing any details until the time was right. All the Red Lotus people knew that the only instructions they would get were often released just before the operation was to begin. The only people who knew the plans better were the three in the room right now, and even then they did not inquire unless absolutely necessary. They all trusted their leader, who had yet to fail them so far.

But this time, even the closest group had their doubts, given what they were dealing with. "Our ally is a political leader himself, Unalaq of the Northern Water Tribe," Ghazan pointed out, "If we want to get rid of all governments, sooner or later we'll have to get rid of him as well."

"But you're also forgetting that Unalaq is fighting a civil war with the Southern Water Tribe, and one of the leaders of that group is running for president next year here in the United Republic," Zaheer responded, leaning back in his chair and lecturing Ghazan in a calm but no-nonsense manner, "We take out the Republic, Tonraq will either re-double his efforts here, which makes the Southern Water Tribe more vulnerable, or he will go back home where we can really stir things up more here. And if either the Republic or the Southern Water Tribe gets affected, the Fire Nation will be next, given the close ties it has with both places."

"So you're telling me that either way, the United Republic or the Southern Water Tribe will go down, which will bring down the Fire Nation," P'Li recounted, leaning against the desk Zaheer was at, "Two nations go down all in one move sounds pretty good to me."

Zaheer nodded. "That's why we have to rely on Aiwei for now, because our goods will be mixed in with the military goods. We know some of the military goods coming in were stored at the Northern Water Tribe, meaning Unalaq can put in the goods he wants to smuggle in there. The military will keep them at this warehouse, and Aiwei told me they won't inspect until they are taken out. That gives us enough time to get them out of the warehouse and into the black market. It's a no-brainer move as long as we take the right precautions," Zaheer explained.

Ming Hua and Ghazan could only smirk at each other. When they inspected the area, none of the people seemed like they were threats. They still had doubts about Zaheer's comment that Korra, the individual with autism, could affect them in any way. "And you still believe Korra can hurt us, even with Aiwei around?" Ming Hua snickered.

"Aiwei, being a truth seer, can match Korra's skills, but it doesn't mean Korra is no longer a threat," Zaheer warned the group, "If you did the research I told you to do on autism, you would have found out that autistic people have better than average memory retention skills. I won't be surprised if Korra exhibits that trait. And if she has savant syndrome on top of that, then not even Aiwei can contain her. Our whole plan will go up in smoke."

The whole group gathered closer to the desk as Zaheer opened a map of the pier and warehouse. Informing the group that Aiwei brought him this information, Zaheer pointed out each place where they would be safe, out of sight from the patrolling soldiers. "We can wait until the evening, when we have the darkness to our advantage," Zaheer described. He turned to Ghazan and assigned the first task to him. "The pier is at one side of the warehouse, but there is a hill on the other side. Your job is to burrow us into the warehouse through the hill. Aiwei should be on the other side to bend the metal at the warehouse to create an opening to meet us."

"Are you sure the metal isn't high quality? I may not be a metal bender, but even I know that high quality metal can't be bent," Ghazan pointed out. From beside him, Ming Hua and P'Li both nodded. Future Industries would not put platinum plating in their warehouses, would they?

Zaheer shook his head. "Aiwei tested the metal, and while the quality is high, it's not high enough to stop metal bending. It shouldn't be a problem for him to handle," the bald air bender described. Turning to Ming Hua, he instructed her to assist with the climbing and reaching. "You will help us with reaching any boxes or crates located in higher slots, and also to scout out the high levels of the warehouse. I don't want anyone spotting us from those levels."

"And why am I not surprised at that role?" Ming Hua remarked with a smirk. Her water arms flapped nonchalantly as she strolled up to Zaheer. "Even if that Korra girl is a water bender, I doubt she can match me. Maybe I should pay her office a visit and just really trash the place!"

P'Li interjected before Zaheer could say anything. "Zaheer and I agreed that we should be keeping discrete. There's no point in revealing ourselves too early before we go forward with the plan," the combustion bender stated to the nodding of Zaheer's head. Turning to Zaheer, P'Li asked, "And what role do I have for this operation?"

Zaheer turned to the gigantic fire bender, his expression softening slightly. "You have the most important role of them all, P'Li," he declared, "I want you to be the escape vehicle driver and the lookout for the exterior. You will communicate with and relay message between the warehouse people and me. With your help, we can get out without any damages."

Turning to everyone, Zaheer made it clear that there were to be no failures. "Unalaq will contact me once he has confirmation, and then we will start importing. Once the goods are in the warehouse, the job is on us. We get this done, the goods are off and we get paid. That will get us to the next step, which is the revolution itself. We have to succeed at this, is that clear?"

* * *

Once again, Varrick and Ginger found themselves returning to Firewood Bay, meeting up with Korra and the warehouse gang again. This time, Varrick reminded Ginger not to antagonize Korra, given her role as the warehouse manager and Varrick's foster child. "Her role is critical to this whole thing, so try to be nice, okay?" Varrick gently warned the former actress.

Luckily, Ginger did not make much of a fuss, which allowed Varrick to focus on the task at hand. He stood facing the ocean, where the cargo ship in question docked at the pier. Turning to his right, a Future Industries forklift approached the barge, easing up the ramp and onto the deck of the boat. A series of boxes were stacked on deck, creating a mountain of brown. And with the sea breeze whistling through the wood, it was like Varrick was being welcomed to the pier to tackle this new project for his company.

As the forklift took on the boxes, Varrick turned to face Korra, who now stepped up to them. She had a clipboard in her hands and an uneasy expression on her face. Even though Varrick told her that Ginger would show up but would remain polite, Korra was still uneasy about the redhead's appearance. Other than that fact that Ginger treated Korra with contempt, Korra knew of Ginger's secret past, which would not bode well for her family. The water bender swore that she would protect her family if Ginger ever showed her true colours. And with the way things were right now, Korra suspected Ginger would turn on Varrick anytime.

Shaking her head a few times, Korra showed her clipboard to Varrick, who skimmed it over nonchalantly. "To prevent that tragedy from last time, where our dear Minister of Defence and Public Safety made baseless accusations against us, I have the list of all the items we'll import here," Varrick showed Ginger, who remained emotionless at Korra's work, "Korra will go over everything before we even move these out of the warehouse."

"I've already pulled one section of the warehouse entirely open, so all the goods you're importing will go into that section only," Korra stated, flipping to the last page of the notes on the clipboard and showing the warehouse plans to Varrick, "It'll be near the back, so we won't have a problem with mixing these up with other goods."

Varrick glanced at the layout and pointed to a couple of sections adjacent to the one his goods would be stored in. "Aren't you placing the military's goods in those sections?" he asked Korra, "Won't Tarrlok Yakone make a fuss with how close our stuff is to his?"

Korra shook her head. "That guy already examined the warehouse, so he knows where his goods are going. Besides, the military will inspect us more frequently, so it's more security for us," Korra reassured Varrick, "Let's get these through customs and we're good to go."

Varrick nodded, handing the clipboard back to Korra. He and Ginger headed towards the military check post stationed at the pier. Usually the goods were inspected by customs officials, but the importation of the Republic's military goods meant additional measures would be taken. Now, instead of customs officials allowing the goods into the warehouse perimeter and doing the inspection just before they go into the warehouse, they wanted to inspect the goods right when it got off the ship. While the change in procedure was not necessarily a big deal to Varrick, he knew Korra took some time to adjust to the sudden change in routine.

Luckily, there was one familiar face in the inspection group, one that Varrick knew Korra could rely on. "How are we doing, Mako?" Varrick asked, placing a hand on the fire bender's shoulder. As part of the collaboration between local police and public safety officials, officers from Republic City Police would assist in the inspection of goods under the supervision of the federal staff. It was Mako's turn today, and Varrick was more than thrilled at that. "You won't refuse our goods, will you?" he stated with a wide grin on his face.

Mako turned to face Varrick, again emotionless but at least more transparent. "We'll have to follow the rules of the federal departments, but assuming all these goods meet your permits, it should be fine," Mako responded. Indeed, various papers were strewn over the inspection station, some of which included the supporting documents Varrick provided in obtaining his importation permits. "I'm going to assume you jumped through a lot of hoops just to get these, so I'll trust that you did your homework right this time," Mako remarked.

Varrick shook his head emphatically. "No mistakes this time, Officer," he assured Mako, "You won't have to pay my company any further visits, and no one in your family will have to spend any time behind bars. You have my word on that, Mako."

Mako's eyes narrowed at that remark, which only made Varrick realize his faux pas. The eccentric industrialist stammered a bit before shuffling off, bringing Ginger with him. It only got Korra to lift an eyebrow while cracking a small grin. While she knew Mako had a sore spot for what happened with Toza's previous arrest, Korra also knew it was time to move on. "I'm sure he didn't mean that," she soothed, "Don't act like you have the Harmony Tower up your butt."

Mako craned his neck at Varrick's disappearing figure one more time before turning back to his task. "We've just finished the first few boxes, so you can get the forklift operator to take them into the warehouse, if you want," he informed Korra, flipping through his notes once more.

Korra beamed at that remark. Waving at the forklift operator, she instructed him to bring the boxes into the warehouse. The forklift negotiated through the narrow passages leading to the back section, where Varrick, Ginger, Toza, and Yung were already there. "Well, Varrick," Toza began, rubbing his hands anxiously, "Do we have all your goods here now?"

Varrick nodded, waving at the beeping forklift now lowering its goods onto the ground. The first few boxes were now placed before them, and Varrick assured the team that there were more to come. "I really appreciate everyone's hard work, especially with the military goods coming in right after this," he pointed out, stepping up to the boxes in question.

Varrick flexed his fingers before placing his hands on the box. The team gathered around him, keenly waiting for the gran reveal. Even Ginger, who usually showed disinterest at the warehouse, could not help but edge closer. Varrick gripped the covering of the box and, in a flourish, pulled it right open. The snapping sounds stung Korra's ears a bit, but this time, the water bender brushed it aside and focused in on the box's contents. "Come on, show us what this is," Korra urged her foster father as he reached inside the box.

Varrick pulled out several strange items that seemed like a mix of spare machine parts and military equipment. "Dual-use technology means it applies to military and civilian uses, so don't be surprised that these seem like something you'll be getting from the military in the next few days," Varrick informed the group, "My goal is to take these pieces, which had been used in military operations, and adapt them to civilian use. That's why, until I take these to the lab in Future Industries headquarters, I'll be leaving them in your good hands."

There were murmurs amongst the group, with the most obvious question being what if there was confusion between the types of goods stored and their storage locations. If Varrick's goods and the military's goods physically resembled each other, and they were also stored right next to each other, what would happen if there was a mix-up? "Korra, you have the identification for all these, right?" Yung inquired, "If so, maybe we should leave it in your hands to come up with a plan. Since you're so good at organizing things, I think this job can only go to you."

* * *

Korra felt a sense of déjà vu when the military marched in with their goods. Uniformed soldiers and their support staff assisted in unloading their items off the barge, lining up all the boxes at the pier. Judging by the colours alone, Korra figured they must be from all over. "Red is probably from the Fire Nation, green is the United Earth States, and blue is the Water Tribes," she murmured, scribbling those details into her notebook.

And just as before, the goods lined up before the inspection queue, to which border security officials and local police officers proceeded to opening the boxes for inspection. Korra could see that the boxes with red markers were first, indicating that they were starting with the materials from the Fire Nation. "Well, the Fire Nation did industrialize quicker than the others, and their military technology has always been top notch," Korra continued muttering to herself, "Maybe that's why they want to check those out more carefully."

"Korra, can you come here for a second?" a voice from behind Korra called. The water bender turned around, just in time to see Asami approach. "I heard you were busy with all this importing, so I got someone from the office to help."

Korra glanced over next to Asami and saw a sight almost too strange to be true. Standing next to Asami was another tan-skinned individual with dark brown hair and blue clothing. She had green eyes instead of blue, so Korra figured that the newcomer had some United Earth States heritage. But just like Korra, she seemed to have her eyes elsewhere instead of right at her. "Is she helping us for the long term, or just today?" Korra asked.

"She'll just be here for the short term, helping with storage and deliveries of both the military goods and Varrick's goods," Asami explained. Turning to the newcomer, she made the introduction to Korra. "This is Yuri, and as you may have guessed, she's also from the Southern Water Tribe. She moved here when she was young, and has lived here ever since. We hired her to do inventory at the headquarters shortly before I asked you to help me with the warehouse, so that's why she's being assigned here to help you out."

Just then, a grin spread across Korra's face. "You're from the Southern Water Tribe as well? That's great! Are you a water bender like me?" she queried, sticking her hand out.

However, the newcomer recoiled at that, almost like she was waving Korra's hand away. "Sorry, I'm just not comfortable with shaking hands, and you're kind of loud," Yuri stated. She leaned her body backwards and her eyes darted away from both Korra and Asami.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Korra responded, awkwardly withdrawing her hand. Yuri's actions really mirrored Korra's own actions, and it prompted Korra to ask a very personal question. "I hope I'm not prying, but are you autistic, like me?"

Just then, Yuri's face shot up. "Wait a minute, you mean you're autistic too?" she stepped closer to Korra, their eyes crossing paths but never really meeting each other, "And I'm guessing you graduated college two or three years ago, like me?"

Korra's eyes grew to the size of plates. "Are we separated at birth or something?" she exclaimed excitedly, excusing herself when Yuri rubbed her ears. Lowering her volume, Korra continued pointing out their common traits. "We're both water benders from the Southern Water Tribe, we're both in our mid-twenties, we're both into stocking and inventory, and we're both autistic. Maybe we should hang out sometime after work!"

Asami beamed at Korra and Yuri getting along. While they chatted, she slipped off to check the goods. The Fire Nation materials were already inspected, and now the officials turned to the containers with the green markers. "How are we doing, Mako?" she queried, stepping up to the always serious police officer, "Anything from the United Earth States troubling you?"

Mako turned to face Asami, holding a clipboard the way Opal and Korra usually did at the warehouse. "Hey, Asami," the fire bender greeted the engineer, "No, there's nothing in there that concerns us so far. The military got all the permits required, so there's no need to worry." He turned to Korra, who was still speaking with Yuri. "When did Korra make a new friend?"

Asami turned to face Korra as well, all the while explaining Yuri's background to Mako. "I really think they can support each other, given they're both autistic and have trouble making friends. Like Korra, Yuri has trouble making friends her whole life, and she has to work very hard just to be accepted. I think this is where Korra comes in, because they have such similar histories and can support each other through thick and through thin," she commented.

Mako nodded before seeing the forklift off. Turning to Asami, he stated, "I think you might want to follow that forklift, because there's a lot of storage to do."

Asami waved Mako farewell before approaching Korra and Yuri again. "So you have one grandparent from the United Earth States? Do you have any relative there who can earth bend?" Korra inquired, "I see pro-benders earth bend, and their style is really different from traditional earth bending. Instead of having a sturdy stance, they go very light on their feet."

Yuri was about to respond when Asami requested they all entered the warehouse. They followed the forklift all the way to the end of the aisle, where the slots especially designated for the military goods were located. Opal was already there, directing traffic with Bolin and Kai. "The minister's memo states that all boxes are to be placed with a certain side up, and each box has an arrow that points out which is up," Opal described, "All the boxes also have ID numbers on the side, so we can record them all and put them into the database."

"That's where Korra comes in handy, since she's so good at organizing. But Yuri, who I recruited from the headquarters, is just as good," Asami pointed out, gesturing the two water benders to step forth, "I'll let them work on this with you guys, but Opal and I have to deal with the goods from the United Earth States. The Water Tribes are last, so we'll be busy for a while."

But to everyone's surprise, a series of forklifts entered, carrying boxes with green markers and boxes with blue markers. "The military people didn't check the Water Tribe boxes," Mako explained, trotting in alongside the boxes, "They said Minister Yakone will personally send a team to check these later on, so just put them in a separate shelf for now."

That got everybody's eyes widening and jaws dropping. Tarrlok was usually rule-abiding and going by the book, so what made him play that fast and loose? "Just wait until I tell Jinora about this," Kai replied with a snicker, "She'll tell her father, and they'll all be shocked."

Chuckles emitted from every mouth as the boxes were lowered to the ground. Clearing his throat, Mako reminded the group not to make any mistakes. "Once they're all stored, make sure you do a memo for Minister Yakone. He'll want his team to know where the boxes are for their inspection at a later date. You laugh now, but you won't laugh when he's all grouchy."

As Mako left, Bolin could not help but take a dig at his brother. "I wonder who will win in a grouchy contest between Mako and Tarrlok?" he retorted, causing another wave of laughter. Turning to Korra and Yuri, he ushered them to the shelves to help with the stocking. "So Yuri, what's your first impression of working at this pier? You think you'll want to join us here for the long term? I guarantee that you'll have a way more exciting time here than at headquarters."

* * *

"It took you long enough to get to us, Aiwei," Ghazan snapped, his muscular arms crossed and his eyes narrowing. Ghazan, Ming Hua, and P'Li had been waiting inside the tunnel that Ghazan burrowed for quite some time now, wondering when Aiwei would use his metal bending to open a hole into the warehouse. "And with how slow you opened that hole, I wonder if you can even fit the goods through," Ghazan smugly pointed out.

"Just because the metal isn't platinum doesn't mean there aren't its challenges," Aiwei retorted, leaning against the wall to catch his breath, "The metal is still high quality, so bending it is difficult. Plus, there's concrete outside, so that's a whole new type of bending."

Ghazan shook his head in an unimpressed manner, while Ming Hua had a scowl on her face. "Let's just go in and take care of all those boxes," she suggested, her water tendrils swaying in annoyance, "The only reason I'll ever come here is because there's the ocean, which I can use to deal with my arms. Other than that, I won't be caught dead coming even close to this place."

P'Li watched as Ghazan and Ming Hua entered the warehouse, all the while shooting Aiwei a sympathetic look. "I'll keep an eye out for things out here," she offered, taking a seat on the ground, "I think I won't be too tall to be spotted if I sit down and stay still."

Aiwei shrugged before entering the warehouse again. Stepping up to Ghazan and Ming Hua, he led them to the corner where the military goods from the Northern Water Tribe were stored. "I don't know what strings Unalaq pulled, but when I heard from the staff that Tarrlok won't inspect these until they are about to be shipped out, I had to tell Zaheer," the bespectacled man explained, "It means we can get out all the smuggled artefacts tonight, so let's get to work."

Aiwei pulled out a key and unlocked the area, allowing Ghazan and Ming Hua into the shelves. Immediately, Ming Hua used her tendrils to climb to the upper shelves, the highest of which were more than ten feet off the ground. In the meantime, Ghazan used his earth bending to shift the crates at the ground level out, lining them at the tunnel for P'Li to handle when they were opened. "Are you sure P'Li can do both lookout duty and sorting together?" Aiwei asked.

"Hey, old man, are you doubting our abilities? Less talking and more helping us," Ghazan snapped, grabbing a crowbar and approaching the closest crate. He slammed the end into the box, cracking it open with a loud snap. "Of all the elements they use, they have to use the one element nobody can bend. You realize using wood is only going to make things worse, right?"

"Heads up, you guys," Ming Hua called from above. Aiwei glanced up just in time to see another box being lowered. Luckily, Aiwei created a bowl-like shape from the concrete on the ground to avoid the box from shattering when it landed. "It looks like we'll be here for a while, going through all these boxes. Is there any other way we can do this to make it go faster?"

Aiwei was about to retort, but the sounds of footsteps caught his attention. Waving to Ming Hua and Ghazan to lay low, he stepped out of the section and into the main area. "Aiwei, is that you?" a female voice called, "I thought you went home already. Toza, Bolin, Yung, and Kai are all gone. What are you still doing here so late?"

Aiwei signalled back to Ming Hua and Ghazan, assuring them it was alright. "That's Korra, the autistic girl that works here. I'll handle this, you guys look for the artefacts," he stated before slipping off. He entered the dimly-lit aisle to meet the water bender in the open. "Korra, I'm just sticking around to do a final check before the minister arrives to inspect tomorrow," Aiwei described, his stoic tone returning once more, "Why are you here so late?"

Aiwei's green orbs once again seemed like they could pierce Korra's soul, causing Korra to shiver involuntarily. Shifting her eyes away, Korra rubbed her forearms up and down. "I'm looking into Varrick's goods," she murmured, "He did import his dual-use technology around the same time the military brought in their stuff, and he told me to get a specific item for him."

Aiwei stared her down for a few more seconds, causing Korra to completely look away. Aiwei tilted his head back, seeing the Red Lotus members from the corner of his eye. Aiwei knew that Korra had a tendency of avoiding eye contact when she was uncomfortable, and Korra became uncomfortable whenever Aiwei stared at her. It gave Ghazan and Ming Hua plenty of time to do what they had to do, as Korra would be completely away from that area as long as Aiwei was there. "Would you like my help with Varrick's goods?" Aiwei inquired.

"Uh, no thanks, I think I'm fine," Korra muttered. She tilted her head once more to look at Aiwei's green orbs, which were not about to lower their intensity soon. "I'll be back in my office if you want to chat," she added before shuffling away from the scene.

Once Korra was no longer in sight, Aiwei trotted back to Ghazan and Ming Hua. The two Red Lotus members already had some boxes opened, and Ghazan had the artefacts placed in a corner. "Let's just get P'Li in here and start shipping some of this stuff out," the moustachioed earth bender suggested, "No point in keeping all this stuff in here while we clean up."

Ming Hua nodded before slinking down the tunnel. That left Ghazan with Aiwei, who pried open each box carefully. "How were you able to locate the artefacts?" Aiwei asked, taking a gander at the box before him, "Did you just open the box and rifle through it?"

Ghazan shook his head. Pushing the crate sideways, he showed Aiwei the inside of the box. There was a side compartment that could not be seen from the outside, and the crate could cover it perfectly. "The artefacts are stored in this area, and we could just get that out without disturbing the military goods," Ghazan explained, "Even when Tarrlok and his cronies do their inspection, they won't look in the side compartment. And if he does look there, he would find nothing because we already cleaned it out. Pretty neat, right?"

Aiwei nodded. It was certainly an ingenious way for Unalaq to use to smuggle these goods in. "I figure Unalaq and Tarrlok have some type of uneasy alliance, given they both come from the Northern Water Tribe. But Tarrlok and his white knight image really don't match well with Unalaq's cunning and underhanded ways," Aiwei remarked, "That's why I really want to know what strings Unalaq pulled to convince Tarrlok to delay the inspections."

Ghazan shrugged. Placing items back into the crate, he pushed it back into place, like it had never left before. "We still have quite a few to go, so let's do this before that Korra girl spots us," he suggested, reaching for another crate, "How did you manage to get her off our trail?"

Aiwei showed no expression, opting to open another crate instead. He quickly pointed out Korra's autism and how she did not enjoy eye contact or closeness with people. Hearing that, Ghazan could not help but burst out laughing. "And Zaheer claims Korra will harm us because of her condition," he commented between chuckles, "I'll make sure to tell him how wrong he is!"

Aiwei immediately shushed Ghazan up. "Just because Korra is autistic doesn't mean she's deaf. I'm sure she has pretty good hearing skills, and based on what I see from her work, I think her observation skills are pretty good too," he stated, pulling out the artefact from the side compartment of the crate he worked on, "If Korra finds out anything is amiss, she'll report it and we'll all be in trouble. You're lucky the warehouse security camera doesn't reach this part of the warehouse, or we would be spotted. Keep it down and hurry up, okay?"

* * *

Korra rubbed her tight face as she mulled over the documents on her desk. Originally, she just wanted to stay late to catalogue all the military goods. Ever since the military dropped them off with explicit instructions on how to stack and store the goods, Korra had been at wit's end in dealing with them. "Keep the arrows pointed up, record all the ID's on the boxes, make sure the Water Tribe boxes are available for Tarrlok to inspect tomorrow," she muttered to herself, "This is way too much of a hassle to deal with, that's for sure."

Then there was the issue of Aiwei, who Korra felt the most unease around. Despite her condition, Korra usually warmed up to people after a while, especially when they realized her situation and were willing to bend a little. Despite the temper tantrum Korra threw when she first met Asami, things became better when Asami's family changed their tactics around her. The Satos did not judge Korra and were patient with her, and Korra soon opened up to Asami. The friendship lasted to this day, and Korra even felt there might be something more. While Korra still struggled with coming to terms with her feelings, she definitely valued Asami as a person.

But Aiwei, there was just something about him that Korra found off. His strange physical appearance, his aloof nature, and especially his piercing green eyes, all created great discomfort within Korra. It was like Aiwei could see right through Korra, and despite Opal telling him that Korra was autistic, he did not relent. It was like Aiwei took pride in exposing all of Korra's secrets to the entire world. "And Opal's mom saw it fit to assign that guy to me," Korra added, scratching one hand through her long hair, "What type of sick torture is this?"

Yet despite Aiwei's attempt to read through Korra, Korra could not do the same to Aiwei. He rarely said more than what was required, which made Korra feel like he was always hiding something. Just a few minutes ago, Korra left her office to check on Varrick's goods. She ran into Aiwei, who was still at the warehouse. While he offered to help her out, Korra got shivers by the way Aiwei approached and spoke to her. It was like she was in an alley and a thug was about to mug her. "If I had some water on me, I might have splashed him silly," Korra remarked.

Just then, Korra's cellphone sounded off. The water bender glanced at the caller ID and a small smile crept back onto her face. At least it was someone she trusted and would not scare her. Picking up the ringing device, Korra clicked the call button. "Hi, Varrick," she greeted.

"Korra, you still haven't left?" the industrialist stated from the other line, "I know you're worried about the military goods, but there's no need to stay overnight at the warehouse. Dinner is almost all prepared now. When are you going to be done?"

"I haven't been able to get any work done," Korra responded, her tone bordering fatigue and anxiety, "That creepy guy Aiwei is still in the warehouse. I'll bring back the piece you told me to get, but I want to wait until he's gone before I go grab it."

"Don't worry about him. He's always looking like the strict disciplinarian. Don't forget that I've known Suyin since I was in college, and I've crossed paths with that guy countless times. Just ignore his creepy glare and you'll be fine," Varrick reassured Korra, "Anyway, just make sure you get that item before you come home. I want to study it a bit further before doing more work on it. Once you're ready to go, call Zhu Li and she'll pick you up."

Korra smiled. "Thanks, Varrick," she responded, her shoulders relaxing at the sound of being rescued by Zhu Li, "It's too bad I still haven't passed my driver's test, or I can drive here myself. Firewood Bay is too far from any mass transit hub, you know?"

Varrick chuckled at that remark. "Did you remember the last time you tried to drive? You were with Asami and she was teaching you. Your parking job was so bad that Asami was lucky her car wasn't wrapped around a light pole," Varrick pointed out. That got Korra flinching and twitching melodramatically, as it reminded her how awful her driving skills were, "Anyway, just let Zhu Li know. We'll have the housekeeper leave some food for you when you get back."

Korra thanked Varrick and bade him farewell. Glancing at her notes once more, she tried to focus on her work. "There are eighteen boxes from the Water Tribes, each one with parts that make up two pieces of equipment," Korra murmured to herself, scanning her trusty notebook while flipping through the photos page on her phone. Luckily, she took a picture of the stack of boxes to assist her memory. Without it, she was sure Tarrlok would make mincemeat out of her.

Before Korra dug too deep into her task, she scribbled into her notebook a reminder to grab the item for Varrick before she left. She knew that the military goods and Varrick's goods were stored at around the same area in the warehouse, meaning she would have to return to where Aiwei was earlier. Korra really wondered why Aiwei was here so late, but she never got a chance to ask him. Given how intimidating he was, Korra wanted out as quickly as possible.

Then, as if it was a premonition, Aiwei showed up at Korra's office. "Korra, I would like your help with something. There seems to be something wrong with the pipes, because I saw some leaks here and there. Are you able to come with me to fix them?" he asked.

Korra lifted her head, staring back at Aiwei with wide eyes. Was that why Aiwei was around this late? "Are you sticking around just to check for leaks?" Korra sputtered, slowly getting up from her desk in bewilderment, "Can't you just fix them tomorrow morning?"

Aiwei narrowed his green eyes, sending shivers up Korra's spine once more. "Did you forget that there are military goods in here?" he retorted, crossing his arms in disappointment, "I thought you would know better than to let a leak soak the boxes and damage the equipment. I doubt Minister Yakone will be happy with you if he sees that tomorrow."

Korra inhaled deeply before letting it all out in one shot, hoping the air could soothe her insides. She was not in the mood to deal with Aiwei, and certainly not in the mood to deal with leaks. If this was her twenty years ago, she would have acted out already. But years of therapy and social interaction allowed her to keep her cool better, despite her brain not allowing her to process stress as easily as most people. "Alright, let's take a look," she suggested, gesturing to Aiwei to lead the way. From behind the earth bender's back, Korra muttered to herself, "And if I have water, I'll definitely soak you for glaring at me with those crazy eyes."

Aiwei led Korra to the part of the warehouse just adjacent to where the military goods were stored. Korra could not see the section holding the military goods, but she definitely heard drips. As her sneakers stepped onto the concrete, she could feel a slight splash. "I told you we have a leak," Aiwei pointed out, gesturing to the ground, "I think it's the pipes above."

Korra sighed in exasperation, glancing at the offending pipes over her head. Indeed, drip after drip of liquid fell down on her, irritating her to no end. Using her water bending, Korra tried to push the water back into the pipe, but she barely lasted a few seconds before more came down. "Let me figure this out first, and then I'll get back to you," she offered with a slight grunt.

Aiwei slinked off, returning to the section with the military goods. There, he saw Ming Hua with her tendrils inside the pipe connected to Korra's pipe. Next to her, Ghazan opened another box, slipping another artefact out. "We're more than half done," the moustachioed man reported, "Just distract that brat a bit more and we're good."

Aiwei nodded. Slipping into the tunnel, he found P'Li returning from the Red Lotus vehicle. "Ghazan will take the goods out, but the next step is yours," he ordered the combustion bender, "Go to the warehouse boiler and heat it up. It's time Korra gets the sauna treatment."

* * *

And of course, it won't be one of my stories without my usual list of recognitions at the end:

1.) **SaoirseParisa** is, if you haven't guessed already, Yuri of the Southern Water Tribe. Yuri is a modified pronunciation of her real name, and she explicitly wanted me to make her a water bender. That's when I decided to go all the way and make her similar to Korra. They are both water benders, both hailing from the Southern Water Tribe, and both autistic. The only difference is that **SaoirseParisa** is very meek and quiet in real life, while Korra is the type of person who will send a flaming fist through someone's face!

2.) The way I tied the villains of the franchise together in this story is a little confusing, so I'll explain it better here. Tarrlok and Unalaq are both from the Northern Water Tribe, meaning they are allied with each other. Tarrlok, in his bid to attain presidency, is in a rivalry with Tonraq (from the Southern Water Tribe), who is also targeted by Unalaq. Unalaq, through his connection to Tarrlok, got Tarrlok to suspend inspecting the Water Tribe goods, allowing his other allies, the Red Lotus, to go in and smuggle the goods out. Tarrlok is not aware of Unalaq's connection to the Red Lotus, and the Red Lotus has every intention to overthrow Tarrlok, should he win the presidency. You will see more of how these dynamics work in the near future, but for now keep this relationship structure in mind as you read on.

3.) Korra's driving abilities is both a shout-out to the Korra series and my main inspiration for Korra, Rain Man. From the show, Korra was shown to be an absolutely awful driver, crashing Asami's car once in Book 1 and almost crashing it again in Book 3. In Rain Man, Dustin Hoffman's character claimed he was a good driver, but then almost caused an accident when he tried to take the wheel. It was one of those traits that worked out perfectly for both canon Korra and autistic Korra, which is based on Rain Man. As such, I am doing an allusion to both canon and Rain Man with Varrick's comment about Korra's driving.

4.) Mako claiming that he was not displeased at Aiwei's presence, only to be shot down by Aiwei, is from "The Terror Within" in Book 3 where they had a similar conversation. The Red Lotus worried about platinum covering the warehouse and not being able to bend high quality metal is from "the Aftermath" in Book 1, where Hiroshi's platinum neutralized the police's metal bending. Korra claiming that earth bending in pro-bending requires being light on the feet, the exact opposite of traditional earth bending, is from "A Leaf in the Wind" in Book 1 when Bolin explained that to Korra in the exact same way. And Aiwei wanting P'Li to give Korra the "sauna treatment" by heating the boilers is similar to "the Sting" in Book 2 when Mako heated Bolin's hot tub with fire bending and created the same result.

Thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things are really picking up in the next chapter, so don't miss it! I'll try to update this story again in about a month!


	10. The Human Security Camera

I want to thank **SaoirseParisa** and **Wildstar93** for their reviews. I want to especially thank **Wildstar93** for doing a brainstorming session with me. The previous chapter was very long, and the original final scene of that chapter became the first scene of this chapter. It just goes to show how complex this story is becoming, and how many issues and factors are in play. We're about to complicate things a bit more in this chapter, so I hope you're ready for this!

Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own the Legend of Korra.

* * *

After what could only be described as a harrowing adventure, Korra lumbered back into her office. She plopped down on her chair and let her head drop onto the desk, groaning the whole way. "First they give me a shower, then they give me a sauna, and I still have to get Varrick's item," she grumbled, "When I see Toza and Yung tomorrow, I am so giving those two a piece of my mind for not doing maintenance on this place."

With her head still on the desk, Korra tilted her face sideways, staring to her right while reaching for her notebook. Her fingers were like lead, flipping the pages like they were acidic. As a water bender, Korra was taught to embrace and accept change, but her condition made it difficult for her to do that. If the change did not fit her routine, Korra usually became resistant and, quite regrettably, ended up throwing fits. Part of her was happy that her own support system, including her own water bending teacher Katara, was so strong. Had they not helped Korra to overcome the challenges, Korra doubted she would be where she was today.

But back to the warehouse issues, Korra could only flip to an empty page and hold the notebook open there. Slowly lifting her head, she switched to holding the notebook with her left hand and reached for a pen with her right. She scribbled down issues to discuss with Toza and Yung, such as the leaky pipes dripping the water onto her head. She tried fixing it with water bending, sending the water back into the pipes, but that backfired when more came out. Not once did she recall there was any leaking in that exact spot. In fact, with the way she felt the water flowed inside that pipe, it was like something was pushing against her. "Did that lead to a water pump or something?" she wondered aloud, writing another message to check that.

But just when Korra diverted enough water away to allow her to jiggle the pipes back into a tighter position, Aiwei approached her again. This time, he claimed the boiler heated the warehouse to higher than comfortable temperatures. Korra was brought to the boiler room, where Korra could see steam emitting from the boiler. Korra was not familiar with boilers, but Aiwei asked her to stay there to fix it, which only reminded her of a sauna. "I had to water bend a leaky pipe, a whole lot of steam, and my own sweat," she hissed, scribbling another note onto the page, "If I get paid by the number of water bending techniques I used tonight, I think I can retire."

But Korra found the most unusual point to be Aiwei's behaviour, as Aiwei was nowhere to be found when he asked Korra to inspect each point. Aiwei left shortly after Korra did water bending on the pipes, and the same occurred after Korra approached the boiler. It was like he felt his only job was to report on the issues, but would take his hands off in rectifying them. "If he's not here to help me fix them, then why bring him here in the first place?" Korra complained.

As if right on cue, the tan-skinned man stuck his head into Korra's office. "I thought I'd tell you that I'm heading out for the night," he stated, lifting his bag for Korra to see, "Suyin was kind enough to set me up with a nice hotel downtown, and it's quite a drive from here to there. If you don't require my help any further, I'll leave it to you to shut down the warehouse."

Korra said nothing, merely waving him goodbye. Deep down, she was happy to be rid of this creepy man for good. Something about his eyes just seemed off to Korra, and his conduct tonight did not help him curry favour with Korra. "I might just bring that up with Opal when I see her tomorrow. Or better yet, I'll talk to Varrick tonight," she decided.

Sending Zhu Li a quick text message to inform her that she could come pick her up, Korra scurried to the section Aiwei was at earlier. She was vaguely familiar with which box the piece Varrick wanted was stored in, and the challenge was to find it in the pile. She turned on the dim lights in the area, giving her just enough brightness to scan the section in question. "Let's see where we placed this," Korra muttered to herself, grabbing one box and shifting it around.

Korra opened the box and took a peek inside, realizing this was not the one she wanted. Pulling out her phone, she checked the photographs section, where she had a photo taken of that section right when all the boxes were imported. "So I have to take this box out, shift the box on its right over, and get the box underneath it?" she instructed herself incredulously, "Maybe we should have Varrick follow the military's lead and start putting ID's on the boxes."

Korra shuffled the boxes around in accordance to her photos. Finally, reaching into the box in question, she pulled out the smaller box within. It was one third of the size of the larger box, and was bright yellow instead of brown. Opening the box, Korra saw various mechanical parts, making her wonder how they would form Varrick's bigger part. "Well, he did say he'll study it first," Korra commented, "So maybe he'll have something else in mind with this."

Korra quickly tidied up the area, closing all the boxes and putting them back in the exact spots they were in earlier. Slipping out of the section, she returned to her office and placed the box into her own bag. She texted Zhu Li once more, letting her know that she was ready to leave. Within seconds, Zhu Li returned the message, letting Korra know that she was at a red light just outside the winding route leading to the pier. Chuckling at Zhu Li's preciseness in writing that text, Korra shut the lights of the office and marched out of the warehouse.

"Korra, are you locking up now?" a familiar voice called to her. Korra tilted her head left, just in time to see Mako marching towards her. "I'm on night shift tonight, and I'm relieving my two so-called seniors, Lu and Gang. They're posting me at the checkpoint at the end of the road."

Korra smiled at the fire bender's approach. "Hey, Mako," she greeted him, pulling out the keys to the locks at the front door of the warehouse, "Zhu Li is picking me up, and she should be arriving soon. Speaking of which, did you see that freak Aiwei leave earlier?"

"Yeah, I saw him," Mako responded, his right hand tapping his chin in thought, "He stepped out earlier, but then he was wandering back and forth. He was talking on the phone, went around the warehouse to the back, and held his bag really tight. I don't even know where he parked his car. Is he supposed to be inspecting the warehouse or something?"

Korra's head inched back involuntarily, a perplexed look now plastered onto her face. Why was Aiwei around even though it was almost half an hour since he checked out? "That just doesn't seem right," she muttered, "Did you see him leave at all?"

Mako shook his head, which chilled Korra to the core, colder than any ice-based training she had with Katara. Even Mako's next words could not calm Korra down. "I see Zhu Li coming in. I'll see you tomorrow, Korra," he stated before stepping away from Korra.

Korra slowly turned back to the warehouse to ensure that the doors were locked. She could hear Zhu Li's vehicle approach from behind, slowing to a halt before the car door opened. "Hey, Korra," Zhu Li greeted her foster child, "Are you ready to go?"

* * *

"How was your night tonight, Korra?" Zhu Li asked. As usual, Zhu Li waited until Korra was finished her closing routine before speaking to her. Korra had to lock the warehouse front door, pull on it a couple of times to make sure it was locked, then placed her belongings into the back seat, before taking the passenger seat. Once Korra began her routine, she would not even acknowledge those around her until she was finished. "Were you busy with both the military goods and Varrick's goods?" Zhu Li queried, watching Korra adjust her now fastened seatbelt.

"Yeah, things were a bit hectic, but I managed to get things done," Korra replied. The vehicle edged towards the usual inner gates, no longer manned by federal personnel. They all shifted to the highway section, where local police would cooperate in searching vehicles. "Mako has night shift tonight, and he just left for his post. We might just get searched by him."

Zhu Li shrugged. Mako was one of the few in the police force that Korra trusted, which made life easier for Korra with these checks. While Zhu Li knew Lin would train her staff in addressing mental health issues like autism, she could never be sure what some officer with loose lips could do. "Let's hope Mako takes the lead here, okay?"

Just when they snaked through the winding highway, a loud honk from near them caught their attention. A jeep cut to the left and lined up right next to them, the passenger side window lowering to reveal the recognizable face of Aiwei. "Ms. Moon, is that you?" he called as the vehicles stopped entirely, "I would like to talk to you before we both left for the night."

Korra turned to Zhu Li with an uneasy expression, and realized Zhu Li shared her look of confusion. Luckily, Zhu Li was plenty effective in containing her emotions as well, meaning Aiwei was unlikely to intimidate her too much. Shutting off her engine, Zhu Li stepped out of the vehicle, signalling Korra to follow suit. "What can we help you with, Aiwei?" Zhu Li asked.

Aiwei stepped out of his vehicle, and Korra could see a notebook in his hand. It was very similar to hers, and he placed it on the hood of his vehicle. "Korra and I discovered some issues with the warehouse," Aiwei pointed out, waving both Zhu Li and Korra over. He attempted to go into detail about the events that affected Korra, including the leaky pipe and the overheated boiler. "I think you and your husband should consider speaking with the owners to fix them."

"Aiwei, can't we do it in the morning, when it's a lot brighter?" Zhu Li complained. She waved her hand at the horizon, where no more sunlight shone through. "Why don't we all just go home and get some rest? Besides, it's too dark for me to read anything in your notebook!"

"Oh, but I can get you a flashlight from my car," Aiwei suggested. Reaching into the glove compartment, he pulled out a small flashlight and turned it on. Handing it to Zhu Li, he against gestured at the notebook, all the while stepping back to let Zhu Li and Korra see. "Please, just take a look at those notes and let me know what you can do."

Zhu Li sighed, giving them a quick skim-over. Korra mimicked her foster parent, even though her brain told her to be wary of this strange sequence of events. As Zhu Li went through the notes, Korra leaned her head over and whispered into her ear. "Zhu Li, there's more to this. I think you have to know…"

But while Korra discussed with Zhu Li, Aiwei reached into the back seat of his jeep for a small container. He gently opened it to reveal a special artefact, one that an acquaintance of his specifically requested. "The pendant of Guru Laghima," Aiwei whispered to himself. He glanced at the front once more, where Zhu Li and Korra were still busy conversing. "With Mako on their side, and both Zhu Li and Korra being full-time staff here, it's unlikely they'll be searched more thoroughly." With that, he quickly placed the pendant back inside and closed the box.

Turning to Korra's vehicle, Aiwei tossed the box into the backseat, where it blended in with the shadows. He quickly whipped out his phone and typed a text to his other associates, relying on them to retrieve this final item. Once the message was sent, Aiwei took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Despite the calm exterior required to be a truth seer, Aiwei knew the threat that the two women in front of his jeep held, particularly Korra. If Korra noticed even one detail of what he did, Aiwei knew that she would remember and recite it until the end of time.

Aiwei stepped back to the front of his vehicle, just in time to see Korra and Zhu Li both lift their heads. "Okay, I get it," Zhu Li assured the earth bender, "You want us to look into these issues so they won't damage the military goods. It'll still have to be tomorrow morning before I can look into them, so even if you show us now there's nothing we can do."

Aiwei promptly took the notebook back. "In that case, maybe it's best if we head out then," he suggested. He trotted back into his jeep and slammed the door shut, strapping on the seatbelt before shifting into gear. Zhu Li and Korra gingerly moved aside, their faces paralyzed in confusion. He had no idea how it was possible that Ghazan, Ming Hua, and P'Li forgot the pendant, but Aiwei spotted it before anyone else did. This was only way to get it out without Korra noticing, and he hoped Ghazan and Ming Hua would not mess it up past the checkpoint.

Korra and Zhu Li slowly returned to their vehicle, not sure what led that on. "I told you there was something weird about him," Korra informed Zhu Li as they too edged down the hill, "I say we shouldn't trust him and report him to Suyin. Maybe she can recall him or something."

Zhu Li did not respond. Instead, she kept her eyes on the road, where Aiwei's vehicle was before them. Aiwei sped off pretty quickly earlier, but now he slowed down for the police check. Korra could see Mako leading the search while some military members came to them. "Good evening, Ms. Moon," one soldier greeted Zhu Li, "Are you picking up Korra from work?"

"Yes, that's correct," Zhu Li described, taking the time to explain to the soldiers. Korra kept her eyes away from the surrounding people and at the front car, where Mako was finishing up with Aiwei. She was still stunned at how Aiwei insisted on speaking to them in the middle of a highway, and then speeding out to the checkpoint. It was like he couldn't tell the full story, which was ironic in that as a truth seer, he was supposed to see the full story in people.

"Hey, who's the pretty lady here?" an obnoxious voice asked. Korra lifted her head to see two police officers peering in. One was short and stout, while the other was tall and slim, and they both had weird looking moustaches. "Did you get lost here, little girl?" the short one teased, "Or are you just tagging along with your mommy over there?"

Korra immediately grimaced, trying to avoid their intolerable faces. It only got a kick out of the officers, who giggled at her reaction. "I'm Gang, and this is my partner Lu," the tall one stated, "We'll just take a peek at your car and confiscate whatever treasure you got in there."

They giggled again, causing Korra to tense up. But before she could look around to see if there was a water source, a familiar voice interjected. "Guys, could you knock it off? That's my friend over there. Don't make her uncomfortable, okay?" Mako chided the men.

Korra glanced up and smiled at Mako rescuing her, which only put frowns on the faces of Lu and Gang. "Oh, come on, May-ko," Lu responded, planting his hands on his hips, "Can't the lady take a joke? It's not like I'm going to strip-search her or anything!"

Mako inhaled deeply and pinched his nose. "If you remember the chief's training program on mental health issues, you'll recall that Korra's brain doesn't operate like ours. We have to be sensitive when talking to her," Mako described, staring at his senior colleagues in exasperation, "I know your shift is up soon, so I'll search Korra's vehicle and you can go home."

Lu and Gang snorted at Mako's remark. "You know what? Skip her if you want, because I'm tired of you being such a killjoy," Gang spat, glaring darts at Mako, "It's hotshots like you who think you can run the show, when you don't know anything about investigations." With that, they marched back to the front, where Aiwei's vehicle was just given the pass.

Mako rolled his eyes at Lu and Gang. He signalled to the military crew, who just finished their questioning of Zhu Li and allowed them to pass. "I think we're fine here," the soldier who spoke with Zhu Li informed Mako, "They're trusted staff members, so there's nothing overly suspicious. Plus, we looked over their backseat and didn't see anything unusual."

"Alright then," Mako responded. Leaning his head to Korra's window, he told her not to worry about Lu and Gang. "They're the two senior officers that I hate with a purple passion, and you can see why. Just don't let their disgusting language get to you, okay?"

Korra nodded in gratitude while Zhu Li edged the vehicle through the checkpoint. Aiwei was no longer within sight, having taken off after Mako gave him the clearance. Zhu Li was about to floor the gas pedal when suddenly, a couple of bright flashes to their side caught their attention. "What in the world?" she hollered, hitting the brakes immediately.

A strong moustachioed man waved them down, waving to Zhu Li to lower the window. "I'm sorry, but my friend and I are having trouble with our car," he stated, pointing at the vehicle to the side. A gigantic woman with an eye-shaped tattoo on her forehead soon approached, her size alone enough to intimidate Korra. "We tried to get the guy who left before you to help us, but we didn't stop him in time. Can you give us a hand by taking a look at what's going on?"

Zhu Li stared incredulously at Korra before stepping out of the vehicle. Not feeling safe with being inside the car alone, Korra followed suit, leaving their vehicle completely unguarded. While the tall fire bender led them to her vehicle, a strange water tendril appeared from the bushes on the other side. It reached through the open back window of Zhu Li's car and dug around. It wrapped around a small box, before lifting it out and disappearing into the shrubs.

* * *

"Okay, Hiroshi," Varrick announced, placing a small box in the middle of the boardroom table, "This is going to change everything." It was the next morning, and Varrick once again called a meeting with Hiroshi at Future Industries. This time, Varrick had some exciting news for everyone, and he wanted to make sure they heard out what he had to say.

"What's so interesting this time, Varrick?" the heavyset owner of Future Industries inquired. He stood on the other side of the wide table, with his wife leaning on her cane and craning her head in curiosity. Unlike most times, Hiroshi did not call up the board, opting to see for himself what Varrick's project was first, before going to the board for a decision. It was only him, Yasuko, and Asami present, and Varrick brought along Zhu Li and Ginger. "Asami told me you kept Korra at the warehouse late last night. Is it for this big reveal?" he added.

"Hey, it's not like I kept her there on purpose. Korra was just uncomfortable with Mr. Grouchy Pants over there," Varrick responded, waving a nonchalant hand at the mention of Aiwei, "Zhu Li picked her up and brought her back for a late dinner, so everything's fine."

Zhu Li, who stood to her husband's left, nodded in agreement. "I'm really happy that Korra is so dedicated to the work," she complimented her foster daughter. That got a raised eyebrow from Ginger, who was on Varrick's right, but Zhu Li tried to block her out. "I think she is really in a position where she can succeed, and I'm so proud of her."

"Looks like we should trust the next generation's judgment after all, since Asami first recommended Korra for this job," Yasuko commented. She glanced over her left shoulder at her daughter, who grinned in return. "Anyway, what's inside the box that's so amazing?"

Varrick beamed with pride, shifting the box on the table a bit. "This is part of the dual-use technology that I plan to reveal, which will ultimately put Future Industries above and beyond our competition," he declared, "Once we start looking into developing it for civilian use, there's no way anyone in the market can beat us at the game!"

"Hold on, are you releasing the item right now?" Asami queried, lifting an eyebrow in surprise, "Korra texted me last night after she got home. She told me you wanted to review the parts before revealing it here. Did you already review the parts last night?"

Varrick shook his head. "But that's the fun of it, right? You get the surprise right in front of you, before I review it and develop it further!" Varrick exclaimed. Putting his hands on top of the box, he wrapped his fingers around the bindings and prepared to pull them apart. "Maybe we should get a drum roll here, just to add to the excitement!"

Hiroshi rolled his eyes while Yasuko tried to stifle a chuckle. Neither Zhu Li nor Ginger had any movement, while Asami kept her eyes on the box. Seeing the others were not about to humour him, Varrick got to work. Tightening his grip, Varrick pulled on the strings and untied the box. Grabbing the covering of the box, Varrick pulled it open with a flourish. "Prepared to be amazed," he announced, reaching his hands inside for the contained item.

Surprisingly, the item he retrieved was not a mechanical part. In fact, there was nothing mechanical about the item at all. "Why does the box interior feel softer than it should be?" Varrick muttered to himself, taking a deeper glance into the box.

Zhu Li, Ginger, and the Satos all craned their necks forward. Varrick's brows furrowed in worry, all the while his lips twisted to improbable shapes. "What on earth did Korra do? Did she get me the wrong box?" he murmured, shifting the soft foam out of the box.

"I was with Korra the entire time we drove out of the compound," Zhu Li reported, leaning her head in to help her husband out, "We went through the check, had a chat with Aiwei, helped out a broken vehicle, but we never touched the box until we got home."

The couple went through the whole box, but the only item in question was a smaller box. Varrick pulled that box open and a pendant connected to a good chain tumbled out. Everyone huddled around the table, wondering what the pendant was. Asami reached over and picked it up, turning it back and forth. "One side looks like it has some air bending master's face on it," she announced, "The other side has some type of slogan or quote."

Hiroshi and Yasuko gathered around their daughter, reading the small print in question. "Let go of your earthly tether. Enter the void. Empty and become wind," Yasuko read aloud. Turning her head up, she stared at Varrick with a puzzled look. "What technology is this?"

Varrick stuck his head completely inside the box, but his technology piece could not be found. "Zhu Li, are you sure this is the box Korra brought back last night?" he asked.

Zhu Li could only shrug. "I remember Korra putting the box in the back seat before going to the passenger seat," she recalled, "We were driving down the highway when Aiwei stopped us, telling us about maintenance issues at the warehouse. We stepped out of the car to discuss with him, but that only lasted a few minutes. We then went through the checkpoint, and then a car on the side of the road asked us for help. We left our car again and approached them to check on their car, which took maybe another few minutes. Neither Korra nor I touched the box at all."

"So it's either Korra took the wrong box, which doesn't seem likely given how much detail she can remember, or something happened during the times you two stepped out of the car," Asami deduced, tapping her chin in thought, "Did someone reach into your car while you were talking to Aiwei? What about those guys who had the broken down vehicle?"

Varrick and Zhu Li glanced at each other, too stunned to say anything. Did someone attempt to steal items from their vehicle and took their technology pieces? Even so, how did an ancient Air Nomad pendant get placed in the car? "I hate to be blunt, but you might want to get Korra to explain herself," Ginger pointed out, "The military won't be pleased if they inspect their boxes today, only to find out all these mistakes going on."

That got everybody's blood draining out of their faces, their expressions resembling someone who took a boulder to the stomach, courtesy of a pro-bending earth bender. Lifting his shaking wrist, Hiroshi peeked at his watch and eked out, "What time will Tarrlok go to the pier?"

* * *

Despite having been given notice a long time ago, Korra still felt dragonfly bunnies in her stomach when the military vehicles rolled into the warehouse compound. She felt her hands shaking, even when she clasped them together and squeezed hard. Around her, she could see Bolin and Kai with uneasy expressions, shifting their weights back and forth between their feet. Yung and Toza were on her other side, and while they did a better job of containing themselves, Korra could tell they were concerned as well. Deep down, she could only hope Tarrlok would not pick on them for every little thing they did or did not do.

Speaking of Tarrlok, the smug Minister of National Defence and Public Safety stepped out of his vehicle, straightening his navy blue suit before casting downward gazes at all those around him. "Arrogant as always, why am I not surprised?" Korra muttered to herself. Leaning back, she gestured to Opal, who had Korra's clipboard. "Let's show Tarrlok the inventory."

Opal nodded and handed over the clipboard, just in time for Tarrlok to march up to Korra. "Let's see if you cleaned up your act after that last fiasco," Tarrlok stated with a snarl, "Or are you still making a mess of things down here?"

"Oh, don't worry, because everything you imported is in these notes," Korra explained, showing the clipboard to Tarrlok, "We put them all in the section that was shown to you before, and now the goods are completely stacked in order so you can easily inspect."

Korra led Tarrlok into the warehouse, followed by her team and Tarrlok's entourage. While Tarrlok maintained a neutral expression, deep down he was concerned as well. When he first imported these goods, the idea was to do inspections on all containers before storing them in the warehouse. But Unalaq called him at the last second, asking him to hold off on inspecting the goods from the Northern Water Tribe until later. Tarrlok could not get an explanation out of Unalaq, other than that there were special reasons for doing so. While Tarrlok was not one to bend the rules, he felt an urge to follow through with Unalaq's request to wait.

"And here is the section…wait a minute," Korra announced before pausing both her speech and her movement. Tarrlok narrowed his eyes as Korra scanned the boxes, scratching her head with her free hand. "Toza, Yung, did either of you move these boxes this morning?"

Toza and Yung glanced at each other in confusion. "No, I didn't touch those boxes at all," Toza reported, "Yung told me he's left it all to you because you were so good at organizing them, so I was completely hands-off, other than what you showed me in your notes."

Yung nodded stiffly. "I was the first person here today, and I can assure you I didn't touch the boxes at all," he declared emphatically, "What makes you so sure that the boxes were moved? With how big they are, I don't think one person can do it alone without being seen."

Korra turned to Tarrlok, who was seething with anger. "Is this another one of your mistakes? I thought I told you I will not tolerate any more mistakes!" he roared, his volume causing Korra to wince once more. Turning to his team and local police, he barked out orders to them. "The inspection shall commence immediately, and all non-military or police personnel are to leave the warehouse. I want a team of officers guarding the doors until I say we're done!"

The military team trotted to the section in question while police officers escorted Korra and her friends out. Even Mako, who had to assist police, could only shake his head in disgust, mouthing an apology to Korra before he closed the warehouse doors. As they waited outside the warehouse, all the while facing a line of police officers, Bolin tapped Korra on the shoulder. "What makes you so sure that someone moved the boxes?" he asked.

Korra pulled out her phone and clicked the icon for photos. The whole team gathered behind Korra, who scrolled to the picture in question. "When I last left that section, Box 1203 was on top of Box 6644, and Box 1468 was not in the same column as them," she described with pinpoint accuracy, "But just then, I saw 6644 on top of 1203, while 1468 was below them both. Do you see how it's totally different in this picture that I took after the boxes were stacked?"

The team gathered behind Korra, and upon one glance at the photo on Korra's phone, their jaws all hit the ground. Not only did Korra remember the location of each box perfectly, she was able to point out what changes were present with one look at the section this morning. Did something really happen and they didn't know about it? "Are you saying someone sneaked in here last night and moved stuff around?" Kai wondered, his tone shaky and lacking confidence, "Who do you think came in here and pulled something off like this?"

While the team chattered amongst themselves, Opal took a gander around the area. To her surprise, a certain familiar face was nowhere to be found. "Korra, have you seen Aiwei? I thought he would be here to help out today," she pointed out.

Korra craned her neck to observe the entire compound. She could see the waves lapping on the pier, the forklifts lined up ready to supposedly carry the military goods away, the trucks sent in by the military to carry said goods, and even the police officers lining the front door. Yet to her surprise, Aiwei's jeep was nowhere to be found. "He was here until very late last night, so he might know what happened," the water bender stated, "Can you find a way to contact him?"

But before Opal could even pull out her phone, Tarrlok and his team barged out of the warehouse. Stepping up to Korra, Tarrlok put his height advantage over her to full use. "You really have some nerve," he growled, crossing his arms in anger, "I just inspected those boxes and they show signs of having been opened. While nothing was broken, I'd like to know what security measures were breached. Do you realize things could have gone missing?"

Korra's mouth opened and closed several times. She never even touched the boxes, thanks to Mr. Creepy Eyes stalking around. How could Tarrlok make that accusation of her? Feeling her fists clench together, she stepped right back up to Tarrlok. "Watch your mouth, because I kept full records right here," she spat, waving her notes in the Minister of Public Safety's face, "What evidence do you have that I messed up those boxes?"

Just then, two senior police officers stepped up to Tarrlok. "Minister, if you don't mind, I clearly recall Korra being the last to leave last night," Lu chimed in, pointing a long finger at the water bender, "She was picked up by Zhu Li Moon, and we personally tried to inspect their car."

From the police group, Mako's jaw hit the ground. Was his team trying to pin this all on Korra, even though they did not thoroughly investigate? "That's true," Gang added, "Zhu Li was talking to the military while we were talking to Korra. She was the last person we saw leave."

Tarrlok's eyes narrowed to darts, putting Korra in an all-out panic. Korra turned to her friends, trying to get someone to back her up. However, they were all helpless, as none were present when this occurred. "So, should we take you in for questioning?" Tarrlok snarled.

* * *

Asami fretted the entire way as she raced down the swerving highway to Firewood Bay in her black convertible. She kept glancing at the clock at the front, the seconds ticking away to when Tarrlok would make his final judgment. She had no idea if Tarrlok had already inspected the goods and if he noticed anything different. "It's either Tarrlok is involved in smuggling Air Nomad treasures or this is someone's idea of a sick joke," she grumbled.

As she felt the wind blew past her hair and the trees whip past her vision, Asami kept wondering to herself how this mess began. While she did not doubt the intentions of Iroh and Tonraq, who were behind the decision to import and store the military goods at the warehouse used by Future Industries, she should have found it odd when Tarrlok insisted on inspecting the goods after they were stored instead of right when the goods left the boats. While Asami had no proof of this, she suspected Tarrlok either knew about or unknowingly aided in the smuggling of some historical artefacts. Why a government minister would get involved in something so blatant was beyond her, but this was definitely not a good sign.

Her vehicle neared the front security check, which was moved from the compound and onto the highway itself. Asami showed the security guards her identification and was quickly allowed through. Zhu Li told Asami that it was around this location that she and Korra stopped to assist a broken down vehicle, leaving their vehicle alone for several minutes. Asami found it very unusual indeed, but right now she had no time to think about it. "The sooner I stop Tarrlok from picking on those guys, the better," she murmured, flooring the gas pedal of her car.

Soon enough, the compound was within sight, and Asami was treated to a scary situation. Tarrlok was, as usual, marching his arrogant self before Korra and her friends. But somehow, it seemed more like he was interrogating Korra more than anything. Korra and her group lined up against the wall, with military personnel behind them blocking any escape path. Behind Tarrlok was a line of Republic City police officers, all of whom faced Korra's group. Asami could see Korra in the centre, her fists clenched and her back hunched. Slamming the brakes, Asami parked her car and turned off the engine. Reaching to the back seat, the engineer grabbed the box and opened it to give its contents one final look. "At least the pendant is still in good shape," Asami commented before snapping the box shut, "Let's see what we can do with it then."

Asami stepped out of the car and marched towards Tarrlok, who continued berating the warehouse staff. "Did you not realize that it's a criminal offence to damage military equipment? What makes you think you can get away with what you did?" he ranted.

"Can you at least tell us what got damaged and how we damaged it?" Toza retorted, waving an arm at Tarrlok in frustration. Around him, Yung, Kai, and Bolin all nodded firmly. "You first said we broke open a box, then you said the equipment was moved around, and now you say we damaged something. So what exactly did we do wrong?"

"That's right," Yung added, stepping up with Toza against Tarrlok, "You can't force false charges on us. That's what you tried to pull with Toza last time, and we all know it was faked. Now you want to have your two incompetent officers out here fingering Korra? Why don't you show us the proof first, before you make any more outrageous claims?"

"The only person who owes us an explanation is Korra here, who the officers claim was the last to leave," Tarrlok insisted, pointing a long finger at the autistic water bender while ignoring everyone else, "I want to hear her describe what she did last night."

Korra took several deep breaths, her clenched fists shaking while her eyes kept their stare at any place other than Tarrlok's face. "I was asked by Varrick to get a box of his materials for him. I was going to get it, but Aiwei kept marching around and I was too scared of him to get it," Korra recalled, "Then once he left, I went into Section C and went to the front column. It wasn't in the front column, so I had to move some boxes around. The first box I moved was…"

"I'm not here to listen to you talk about how you stacked the boxes," Tarrlok interjected, placing a hand in front of Korra's face, "I want to know what happened to the military goods when you were here last night. Did you even make any effort to look after the place at all?"

At this time, Asami chose to intervene. "Maybe Minister Yakone would like to explain himself this time," she stated, marching into the fray with the box tucked neatly under her arm, "I'm sure Korra did get the box that her foster father asked her to get. If she did open a military box by mistake, then I think it's forgivable. But I want to know if the minister made any effort to look into what's inside his boxes before they arrived at the warehouse?"

Tarrlok scowled at Asami, who pulled the box from under her arm in a flourish. She had a grin on her face while holding the box like she was offering him a plate of food. "And if Korra did get into the military boxes by mistake, then she definitely found something that shouldn't have been in there," Asami continued, "Is this the reason why you delayed your inspection?"

Tarrlok took the box from Asami's hands, his eyes tilting between it and the heiress. Despite keeping a calm face, Asami's heart raced to impossible rates. While she could not be sure that this belonged to the military, she found Tarrlok's delay in inspecting the military goods and the presence of this item in Korra's vehicle too odd to be a coincidence. Asami truly doubted that Korra grabbed the wrong box, meaning somewhere along the way the box must have been switched. Asami had no idea who did it, but something told her the broken down car might have something to do with this. If only we can find out who those people are, she thought.

While Tarrlok gently opened the box, Asami took a gander around the compound. Yuri was already back at headquarters, so it should only be Korra and her team. All five members were there, and Mako was with the police. But oddly enough, Aiwei was nowhere to be found. Asami found this unusual, as Korra claimed Aiwei was all over her last night. Why would he disappear on the very day the military inspected their goods?

Tarrlok took a quick peek inside the box and immediately slammed it shut, like Asami had put a viper bat inside it. "Miss Sato, I would like to have a word with you later on about this," he murmured, before gesturing to the rest of the police. He immediately ordered the ceasing of any searches and just asked them to unload the goods for shipping out of the warehouse. Even with Tarrlok barking orders, Asami could tell he was visibly shaken by the discovery.

Asami then turned to Korra, who was still mumbling to herself. "I pulled that box out, and then restacked everything," she recounted, "I hopped into Zhu Li's car, and then…"

"Korra, I think you can stop worrying," Asami assured the water bender, placing her hands on Korra's shoulders, "Tarrlok won't be bothering you for the next little while, but I think we have to figure out what this is all about. There's something inside the box Varrick brought to the office that shouldn't be there, and we should sort this out right away."

Korra didn't really respond, but Asami was able to guide her back into the warehouse. The engineer then signalled everyone in, which allowed them some breathing room from Tarrlok. The only one still under Tarrlok's direction was Mako, but Asami made a note to update him later. "I think we have to see your security tapes," she requested to Toza and Yung, "I know the security camera doesn't point to exactly where the military goods were held, but I want to see the one closest to that section. Can you show me where you keep the tapes?"

* * *

"If there are no further questions, then this board meeting is over. Thank you for your time and your patience," Hiroshi announced before standing up to see his board members off. Due to what happened at the pier, Hiroshi once again called a board meeting to clear everything up. Fortunately, the damages were not severe, as Tarrlok could not find any evidence pointing to Future Industries committing any wrongs. As such, Hiroshi ended the meeting and saw everyone off. Everyone, that was, except for a few people. "Yasuko, Asami, Varrick, and Zhu Li, please stay. I have something serious to discuss with you," he requested.

The aforementioned foursome stayed behind, still seated on the chairs closest to the head of the boardroom table where Hiroshi was. Hiroshi craned his head back to make sure all board members left, before stepping over and closing the door. A click on the lock later, and Hiroshi was all alone with them. "I would like to address the issue of Korra with you guys," the heavyset entrepreneur stated, "I've decided to terminate Korra from her position at the pier."

Everyone in the room howled in protest, throwing their hands in the air and yelling out in confusion. "What's with that decision?" Varrick demanded, waving an arm wildly at Hiroshi, "I can't say Korra did anything to deserve being fired, so why are you firing her?"

"Yeah, that's right," Asami chimed in, her hands clenching into fist while her eyes narrowed to darts against her father, "When Korra and I approached you with this plan to expand the pier operations, you were all for it. You even said we can ask you for help if we get stuck. So why are you going back on your word to us right now?"

Hiroshi stared back at the group, his expression firm but concerned. He knew that when he made the announcement, the reaction would be exactly like this. Korra was a well-liked person, and Hiroshi himself grew fond of her during the years when she grew up with his own daughter. However, this decision had to be made, regardless of their opinions. "I'm doing this because of what Tarrlok did this time," Hiroshi explained, "This is the second time that Tarrlok is pinning something on the warehouse, and both times Korra was involved. I feel, in the best interests of our company, that the project moves on without Korra."

"Dad, that's ridiculous! Korra's work performance is top notch, and there's no evidence to show that the so-called issues were due to Korra's negligence," Asami retorted. She flipped through the notebook before her and showed the notes she took at the meeting. "The first time Tarrlok came, it was Varrick's mistake, which was immediately fixed. The second time, it was because an artefact was found inside the goods. We went through the boxes Varrick imported and the military's notes made it clear that it wasn't from those. So what did Korra do wrong?"

"Not to mention that when the military suspected it was Korra, we found the security videos for them," Zhu Li added, "I went through those with the police, and even though we didn't catch the section with the military goods, we did see the section with Varrick's goods. The video showed that Korra did exactly what she described, and she was cleared of any wrongdoing. So on what grounds are you using to dismiss my foster daughter, Hiroshi?"

Hiroshi sighed. "I'm dismissing her on the grounds that this is the best way to protect Korra," he pointed out, rubbing his temples while avoiding the incredulous stares of the group, "It's very clear that Tarrlok wants to pick on Korra, and he's not afraid to drag her through the mud. Yes, the video cleared Korra, and yes, the military has to explain why they delayed their inspection of Water Tribe goods. All this reeks of a conspiracy, one that Tarrlok may or may not have a hand in, given his background as a native of the Northern Water Tribe. But right now, he wants Korra's head, and we have to protect Korra by removing her from that pier."

"But by removing her completely from her post, isn't that a bit much?" Yasuko suggested to her husband. That got nods and murmurs of agreement from the entire group, which prompted Yasuko to continue, "You can just reassign her to another post, or have her work at headquarters instead. There's no need to make Korra lose her job, right?"

"But it will affect Korra for the rest of the time Tarrlok is challenging the presidency. If he does become president, he'll target us twice as much, which won't affect just Korra, but our whole company," Hiroshi clarified, his hands gesturing crisply at his every idea, "The more we try to expose the conspiracy, the harder Tarrlok will try to cover it up. Knowing how sneaky and cunning he is, he will try to find a scapegoat, and Korra right now is his best target. I'm doing this for the sake of the company and Korra, so please try to understand that."

"But even if what you're saying is true, and that Tarrlok is doing this to hurt Korra, can't we do anything internally to protect her? How do you know there isn't someone within Future Industries that isn't hurting Korra already?" Yasuko challenged. Normally she was not one to be this vocal against her husband, as they had a very calm and peaceful way of mediating their arguments. But this time, she was standing her ground regardless of what her husband said. "I recall Asami telling me about that strange Aiwei character. He claimed he came from Zaofu after Suyin assigned him to us, but then he disappeared when Tarrlok inspected the goods. Where has he gone and what role did he play in all this mess?"

"I will investigate Aiwei accordingly," Hiroshi reassured his wife with a casual wave of his hands, "I've already contacted Suyin about this, and she will take action in Zaofu. I've also given the information on Aiwei to Chief Bei Fong, who assured me she will take care of it. But none of that removes the threat against Korra and the company in general. As the owner of Future Industries, I have a duty to protect the company. And as a family friend to Varrick and Zhu Li, I have a duty to protect their ward. We're in a bind here, and this is the best option."

Everybody remained silent, too stunned to say anything further. How could they get rid of one of their own, all because Tarrlok was on their backs? And even if it was decided that this was the best option, how would Korra take it? She had little success with her life so far, just doing minor roles here and there and not really going far with her life. What if she did not take it well and shut herself out from everyone again? For Varrick and Zhu Li, this was even more profound, as Korra already did that to Varrick last time. What would she do this time if every one of her friends got shut out due to this new development?

After several minutes of uneasy silence, Varrick finally spoke up. "So what's the next step for us then? How should we break the bad news to Korra, and who should do it?" he asked.

Hiroshi sighed again. "First thing tomorrow, I will have my assistant draft the letter for Korra. I will explain my reasons for termination in accordance with company policy, but then we can tell her personally that it's for protecting her," Hiroshi stated, "I will even offer her an extra month's worth of salary, but that's all I can do. I think we should tell her in person as well."

"And do you want Varrick or me to tell Korra?" Zhu Li offered, raising her hand weakly. The creases on her face gave away any calm she might have on as a mask for her worry. "We do live with Korra, so maybe it's best if Varrick or I tell her in person."

But just then, Asami stood up from her chair. She licked her lips several times, all the while her hands gripped the side of the table to steady herself. "If you don't mind, I think I should do it," she suggested. That got her four surprised looks from her own parents and Korra's foster parents, but the engineer paid them no mind and soldiered on. "I've been her friend for all this time, so it's only right I'm there for her. Besides, Future Industries is as much my company as it is my dad's company. If Korra is to leave because of our decision, then at least I want to stab her in the front instead of the back. That's why I've decided to tell Korra this myself."

* * *

And here is my usual list of acknowledgements:

1.) Korra's abilities to memorize the ID numbers on the boxes and the exact locations of their storage are, if you haven't guessed already, modified versions of the abilities from Rain Man. Whether it's memorizing cards, counting toothpicks, or reciting the order certain music records were placed, I just felt the different things Dustin Hoffman's character memorized could really be called upon again here. So for Korra, it's about the ID numbers on the boxes and their storage locations. I'm aware that this is moving Korra from autistic to savant, even though that was never my plans. Either way, if you can comment on whether that's a good move or not, then I'll be very grateful.

2.) Another things I should clarify is the warehouse layout. The warehouse has pipes crossing various parts of its ceiling. Some parts of the ceiling are lower, meaning Korra can reach up with water bending to jiggle the pipes. The warehouse also has a boiler that P'Li was able to manipulate, which gave Korra the sauna treatment. I'm aware that Korra's water bending also allows her to manipulate steam, but the point is that she's too stressed out by this time to consider cooling the boiler down. Lastly, the security camera is pointed at the section with Varrick's goods, but the section with military goods is just out of view. That's why it could catch Korra approaching Varrick's goods to get the item, but could not catch the Red Lotus getting their smuggled goods.

3.) Lu and Gang purposely mispronouncing Mako's name and their general obnoxiousness are from various Book 2 episodes where they harassed Mako and Team Avatar nonstop. The Air Nomad pendant and its accompanying quote are identical to the one from "The Metal Clan" in Book 3, featuring the same Air Nomad, Guru Laghima. Asami and Team Avatar pointing out Tarrlok's mistakes, and then later on getting in trouble with Tarrlok is from "When Extremes Meet" in Book 1, where Team Avatar tried to quell a protest, only to have Tarrlok arrest them (with Asami being the first to be arrested). And Hiroshi believing that he is being targeted by the government for "supposedly" questionable grounds is from "The Aftermath" in Book 1 when he was accused of having Equalist ties.

And is this chapter a large enough emotional backlash for you? So Korra gets stalked by Aiwei and the Red Lotus, verbally harassed by Lu and Gang, nearly arrested by Tarrlok, and now she is about to get fired! What will happen to her in the future? And how will Future Industries help themselves now that the Red Lotus is around? Read on next chapter if you want to know!


	11. Korra's Termination

I want to thank **Amateraszu** , **SaoirseParisa** , and **Wildstar93** for their reviews. The last chapter seemed to have caused a series of emotions, but most of which were directed at Korra. I know it seems like an unpopular decision for me to do that to Korra, but that's all part of my plan. I assure you that Korra will have her redemption later in this story, but that will only come after she builds her character up more. Until then, Korra will have to receive the bad news in this chapter. On that note, here we go!

Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own the Legend of Korra.

* * *

"You realize this mistake cannot occur again," Zaheer pointed out, waving the offending object before the faces of his associates. The Red Lotus managed to get most of their artefacts from the boxes, feeling fortunate that Unalaq gave them enough space and time. When Tarrlok delayed his inspection, it gave them one crucial night to take out all the items, which was just enough time for them to accomplish the task. "We got all the goods to our distributors, which will get us the funding we require, but we now have this additional piece to deal with," he added.

The additional piece was in a small box, similar to the one Zaheer wanted. What was originally an Air Nomad pendant now became some technology parts, none of which could go into the market. "How did you manage to make an error this big?" Zaheer demanded.

P'Li shrugged, glancing at her shorter colleagues helplessly. "I was in charge of taking the goods to the getaway vehicle, and I also bothered Korra a bit by heating up the boilers in the warehouse," she stated, waving her hands at Ghazan and Ming Hua, "You guys were the ones in charge of getting the goods. In fact, I didn't know that we missed one until afterwards."

"And don't pin this on me either, because Aiwei told me to stop getting the stuff and focus on the pipes," Ming Hua defended herself, her tendrils swishing and sloshing as her body tilted around to face the group, "He wanted me to make the pipes leak in order to keep Korra's attention off of us. I'm not sure what happened to the boxes, so maybe Ghazan should tell us?"

All eyes turned to Ghazan, who stood in the middle of the formation with Aiwei. P'Li was directly to his left while Ming Hua was to the right of them. Aiwei had his usual nonchalant look, which only made Ghazan more annoyed. "Aiwei told me to go through all the boxes, which I did," he snapped, glaring back at the Zaofu native, "I know the artefacts were stored in these side compartments, but I didn't know what each one was until I opened them. And then after we took off, Aiwei texted us saying that we left something behind."

Now all eyes focused in on the truth seer, whose expressionless face made it hard for anyone to guess what he was thinking. The lighting in the room was already dim, with shadows covering parts of Aiwei's face. But this time, it was extra tense due to the showdown between the master air bender and the unflappable metal bender. "So how do you explain the Air Nomad pendant not being picked up, and then later on being replaced by this?" Zaheer demanded.

Aiwei took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Indeed, he made a huge mistake when he sent Ghazan on his way without checking for Guru Laghima's pendant. He knew how much it meant to Zaheer, given how often Zaheer quoted the man. "I admit that I didn't check one of the boxes carefully," Aiwei explained, "I didn't realize that the pendant was in a smaller box inside the side compartment. That's why it was missed in the first place."

Zaheer pursed his lips, the silence numbing everyone around him. The bald man nonchalantly reached into the box with the technology pieces again, shuffling them around a bit. The clangs of each piece being moved only grated on everyone further. Finally, after a few more heart-pounding seconds, the air bender spoke again. "I assume you tried to fix it by smuggling it out of the warehouse, only to find it's not possible because Korra was leaving, is that correct? Is that why you tried to smuggle it out in Korra's own car?" Zaheer asked incredulously.

Aiwei licked his lips nervously. Usually he was the one striking fear into people, but now the shoe was on the other foot. "It was the best option because she was approached by Mako, the police officer whose foster father owns the warehouse," Aiwei described, "Since Mako is taking over at night shift for the other patrollers, I feel he might give Korra an easy pass. Indeed, they didn't search her car as thoroughly, and the pendant left the inspection station undetected."

Ghazan snorted. "You had P'Li and I fake a car accident to distract Korra and Zhu Li so Ming Hua can reach inside the car to grab the box," he snarled, "Of all the stunts I had to pull with the Red Lotus, this was one of the worst! I'm surprised they managed to fall for it!"

"And did you happen to tell me what the box looks like? All you wrote in your text was that we should fake having a broken down car, have Ghazan and P'Li pull Korra and Zhu Li out, and then I reach in to grab the item," Ming Hua ranted, leaning her face dangerously close to Aiwei, "I was never told what the box looks like and where it's located. So how do you expect me to know which one to pull out? So when the wrong one is taken, shouldn't it be your fault?"

Zaheer slammed his hand on the table, shaking everything in the process. The slam was loud enough to paralyze everyone, sending a wave of silence through the room. "While you're still busy arguing about this, you're forgetting that Tarrlok already knows what happened. If he gets this to Unalaq, Unalaq might pull out to save himself. So who will save us then?" he roared.

Other than soft murmurs amongst the group, nothing coherent could be heard coming from their mouths. From the seat behind the desk, Zaheer closed the box containing the goods originally destined for Future Industries. "And even if Tarrlok doesn't act, Future Industries may still realize their items are missing. And what did I tell you about Korra being a threat? You all make fun of autistic people, but right now an autistic person can blow us to smithereens. You realize people like Korra have superior memory retention skills? What if she recalls every detail and brings that to her police officer friend, who then starts investigating us?" Zaheer ranted.

Silence descended upon the room's occupants again, this time the group realizing the gravity of the situation. While they were lucky that their goods made it to the black market, which gave them the funds to proceed with their operation, they were not in the clear. Korra was aware of what happened, even though she had no idea who they were. If her reputation as a human security camera held, then it was only a matter of time before they were caught. "So what's the best option for us now, Zaheer?" P'Li asked meekly.

Zaheer stood up and picked up the box. He dropped it on the ground next to the desk, acting like it was radioactive to him. "We'll have to rethink our strategy, either to lay low for longer or to start something without Unalaq's help," he suggested, "I want you all to look around the city to find someone who is willing to cause havoc on either the government or any large corporation, like Future Industries. If we strike early and cause enough mayhem, it may distract the police away from us, which will give us the chance to attack the government."

The group nodded and slowly shuffled out of the room. Aiwei was about to follow, but Zaheer asked him to stay. The metal bender was unsure why he had to remain, but he hoped to use this chance to pacify Zaheer. "I already destroyed whatever evidence that might incriminate us in front of the Satos," he reassured Zaheer, "That's why I didn't even show up when Tarrlok was supposed to inspect the goods. Nobody followed me here, and I didn't leave loose ends."

Zaheer frowned. Just then, two junior associates of the Red Lotus entered, standing to either side of Aiwei. Before the bespectacled man could react, Zaheer whipped his arms around and manipulated the air inside Aiwei's lungs. "No, you are the loose end," he pointed out, bending the air outside of Aiwei's body. The truth seer clawed at his throat, struggling to bring the air back in. "Fixing this is essential to our plans, just like air is to all of us. And when the air is all gone, there is no life, only darkness."

Before long, Aiwei's body slumped to the ground, as lifeless as the concrete below. The two junior associates then stepped forth, grabbing the body and proceeded to hauling it out. "Make sure you deposit it in the least suspicious way possible," Zaheer instructed them.

* * *

Despite his best to shake off the experience at Firewood Bay, Tarrlok could not help but feel the heat on him. Not only did he find unauthorized goods in the military goods from the Northern Water Tribe, he was dismayed to realize that Asami Sato also knew about it. A simple matter that could be quickly dealt with now became out of control when Asami gave Tarrlok her ominous warning. Who knew what damages it could do to him with Future Industries involved?

That thought only led him back to Unalaq's request, made to him just when the military goods were being relocated. Unalaq specifically requested Tarrlok to not inspect the goods until when they were removed from the warehouse. This was against protocol for not just military goods, but also civilian goods. Ever since the defective goods incident, Tarrlok insisted that all goods went through a thorough inspection. So for Unalaq to make a request to the contrary, it would not just threaten public safety, but also violate the rules that Tarrlok himself set out to enforce. How bad would it make him look if Tarrlok was found breaching his own rules?

Tarrlok picked up the set of notes on the side of his desk, the ones highlighting Asami's comments about the Air Nomad pendant. Asami pointed out that this was not in the military's original goods list, and then proceeded to going through the warehouse's security measures. "And she even had the owners bring out security tapes to point out what that crazy girl Korra did," he muttered with a frown. Throughout the entire time, Tarrlok paid no mind to Korra due to her autism. But this time, he knew he dropped the ball, as Korra's special skill in memory retention really put his back against the wall. "So now I'm the one explaining why there's this item in here. I bet Unalaq is behind this, and he better have a good reason."

Just then, Tarrlok's phone sounded off, causing the Minister of National Defence to glare at the offending object. One check at the caller ID and the man was not impressed. Snatching the piece from its stand, he greeted the caller gruffly. "Unalaq, we need to talk," he snapped.

"Did you complete the task I asked you to do?" Unalaq asked, his calm voice showing no signs of worry, "Don't tell me you couldn't even delay the inspection of the goods."

"I didn't mess it up, but you sure did," Tarrlok retorted, his free hand now clenching into a fist, "Why is an Air Nomad pendant found inside military goods stored in your tribe? Are you smuggling ancient artefacts into the city? Do you know this can cause an international incident?"

"Yes, I was informed that a certain mistake was made, but I assume it's been taken care of?" Unalaq responded, his nonchalant tone grating on Tarrlok's nerves. Tarrlok had no idea what Unalaq was up to, but given how he sounded, it was either Unalaq didn't care about this or was purposely keeping Tarrlok out of the loop, "What happened to the pendant?"

"It's currently being taken care of by the Ministry of Culture and Heritage, and they'll investigate where it came from and how it got here," Tarrlok reported, taking deep breaths to sooth his anger at Unalaq, "But Future Industries knows about it, and for sure they'll pin this on me. This will wipe out my election chances for president, and also put my personal reputation at stake. How will the Northern Water Tribe gain an upper hand in the Republic's market if that imbecile Tonraq surpasses me due to this mess?"

"Don't worry, because I doubt the Republic has jurisdiction to search my Northern Water Tribe for evidence," Unalaq pointed out. Tarrlok could hear the sound of fingers drumming on the desk on the other line, another sign that Unalaq did not see a concern with this matter. "The most you can do is search the warehouse at the Northern Water Tribe that held your goods, and even then there's nothing here. The damages to your reputation and election chances are small, just like the benefits I received from your time as minister so far."

Tarrlok stuttered at that remark. He knew Unalaq had questioned how effective Tarrlok was in achieving the goals he stated for the Northern Water Tribe. But this was the most blatant attempt by Unalaq to undermine him. Tarrlok felt his grip tighten around the phone while his heartrate fluttered uncontrollably. "What do you mean by that, Unalaq? What do you have planned for Republic City?" he demanded, his tone shaky and weak.

Unalaq chuckled darkly. "I already have something in mind for the next step, and it might even make you look good," Unalaq suggested, "All you have to do is keep an eye on things in your city, let things simmer for a bit, and when the time is right, you enforce your department's mandate. As long as those around you don't interfere, you should have no problems."

"What next step are you talking about, Unalaq? Don't tell me you're going to get me in more trouble!" Tarrlok ranted, "If Future Industries gets involved, they will for sure act against me. How can I stop their interference if they are already targeting me?"

Again, Unalaq chuckled. "With what I have in mind, the plan is foolproof for you. The only way you'll mess it up is if you're too stupid to follow the logic." With that, the call was ended with an ominous click, all sound ceasing from the earpiece.

Tarrlok could only put the phone down, his entire body numb from the conversation. He was no longer in control of the situation, with both Unalaq and Future Industries having enough on him to incriminate him. It was either he disobeyed Unalaq and destroyed his election chances, or he challenged Future Industries and be subject to an investigation. Neither would put him in a good spot, and both served to prove that Tarrlok was only a pawn in the grand scheme of things.

But Tarrlok realized the problems all started with one person: Korra. Every single time he was involved with Future Industries, or the Firewood Bay warehouse, or even the cinema at the pro-bending arena, Korra was there to foil his plans. Tarrlok doubted Korra understood it, but she was the one who, intentionally or inadvertently, put him through all this humiliation. Even though he doubted he would run across Korra again, Tarrlok knew he had to strike while the iron was hot, to hit Future Industries while they were down.

Immediately, Tarrlok picked up the phone and dialled for his assistant. He recalled some notes he had from the past regarding Future Industries. There were some investigations a few years back regarding a tax audit to the corporation, and even though no wrongdoing was found, some money flow seemed to have gone to suspicious sources. Tarrlok also heard from rumours that Hiroshi Sato had a hidden past that he did not want even his own family to know. If Tarrlok could use that to his advantage, then at least it got one of his rivals out of the picture. When the assistant picked up, Tarrlok gave the simplest instructions. "Give me every report on Future Industries. I don't want even the tiniest detail to slip through."

* * *

Asami's hands could not stop shaking as she approached the front door to Korra's home. It was a day after the board meeting where Hiroshi decided to terminate Korra's position. Asami was still in a state of shock when her father presented her with the termination letter to Korra. Given she was to deliver this to Korra personally, Asami fretted over how Korra might react.

Rubbing her forehead with her free hand, Asami rehearsed the speech inside her head several times, hoping to break it to Korra in the least damaging way. With Korra's condition and personality, telling her directly would be most effective. But also knowing what Korra went through to reach this stage, Asami also had to assure Korra that none of this was her fault. As Hiroshi said, if Tarrlok already had his eyes on Future Industries, nothing Korra did could satiate him. "What did President Raiko see in him to give him a minister's position?" Asami spat.

Staring right at the cream-coloured doors before her, Asami took several deep breaths to calm her nerves. Feeling her heart racing and her stomach fluttering, Asami raised a hand and rang the doorbell. Asami could not feel the warmth of this sunny early summer day. Seconds felt like weeks as Asami waited for the door to open, wondering where Korra or the housekeeper was. "Varrick did say Korra isn't working today, so where is she?" Asami wondered.

Finally, the locks clicked and the door edged open. The familiar tan face of a certain water bender greeted Asami. "Hey, you're not working today?" Korra asked, pulling the door wide open and letting Asami in, "You don't usually drop by in the middle of the afternoon."

"Thanks for letting me in, Korra," Asami responded. She stood in the main hall, waiting for Korra to lock up, before following her friend into the living room. Korra brought Asami to the main couch, the same one Korra sat on with Zhu Li and Senna when Varrick brought the psychologist in over twenty years ago. Asami and her parents were also there on that date, and Asami could still remember the stunned looks on everyone's faces when Korra was diagnosed with autism. It was a moment that would not be erased from Asami's memory anytime soon.

"So, what's going on, Asami? Did you get off work early and just came by for a visit?" Korra asked, plopping onto the couch and leaning back. Asami slowly eased down onto the seat next to Korra, licking her lips several times. She glanced back at Korra's face, that wide grin making this that much more difficult. In a few minutes, Korra might just be in tears.

Taking one more deep breath, Asami slowly began. "Korra, I just want you to know that you've done a lot for us, and Future Industries won't be so successful in its expansion if you weren't there to help us," the engineer explained, articulating her words with crisp hand gestures, "My parents are very impressed by everything you've done, and they're more than accepting of your ideas. And of course, on top of all that, you're also my closest and best friend."

"You bet, and I'm so glad I can help you out," Korra replied, waving a hand nonchalantly at Asami, "It's so crazy that we became best friends even though I was really lashing out at you when I first met you. I didn't even remember what made me do that, but when things calmed down and Varrick and Zhu Li told me what happened, that's when I found out what I did. Then they found out I was autistic and the rest is history. I'm just glad you and your parents accepted me, and now you're letting me work with you guys on this project."

Asami tried to hide her wince behind a forced smile. Asami agreed that Hiroshi and Yasuko were very supportive of Korra. Even after Korra's initial outburst at Asami, the most they did was ask Varrick and Zhu Li why Korra did what she did. Not once did they judge Korra or prohibit Asami from spending time with Korra. And once the diagnosis was announced, Hiroshi and Yasuko kept being supportive, even doing research themselves on how to interact with autistic people. Deep down, Asami could see why Hiroshi had to make the move he made today. Given the way Tarrlok treated Korra's autism, they had to protect Korra.

Asami placed her fingers around the corner of the envelope in her pocket and gently pulled it into the open. "Right now, Tarrlok is blaming us for things that we didn't even do, and he's picking on you the most," Asami pointed out, "Because of the presidential campaign and his frontrunner status, I don't think it's going to stop, unless he somehow loses the nomination."

Korra whipped her head away in disgust. "Does that guy ever give us a break? I swear, he is the most stupid and annoying person I've ever met," she commented, rubbing her upper arms in irritation, "I told him straight to his face that I won't vote for him, and I still stand by that."

Asami felt her fingers curl around the envelope tighter, creating a visible crease along the edge. "I think that's the best option for you to deal with Tarrlok right now, because he won't be going away anytime soon. He'll keep picking on you, and to protect you we took some drastic measures," Asami described. She finally lifted the envelope and offered it to Korra, who turned her head back and peered at it with curiosity. "This is the decision that my father proposed with the blessing of the entire management team, and everything is written in the letter here."

Korra creased her eyebrows, slowly taking the envelope from Asami's hands. Asami felt like the envelope was laced with poison dust, holding her hands together and rubbing them gently when Korra took the envelope away. Korra ripped the envelope open and unfolded the letter, her eyes scanning every line. Asami did not dare to look at Korra directly, but saw enough from the corner of her eye. By the time Korra placed the letter down, the water bender's face was a mix of shock, disappointment, and sadness. "So you're firing me?" she stuttered.

"Technically, yes," Asami responded, struggling to spit out the words. It was like her throat had a pythonaconda around it, and it slowly squeezed tighter and tighter. "But it was not because of your work performance. We just feel this is the best way to go, based on the current situation. We'll name a replacement at the warehouse very soon."

"Is it because of all those mistakes that Tarrlok accused me of making? We already proved to them that it wasn't me, or anyone in that warehouse," Korra pleaded, her tone a mix of desperation and helplessness. Staring at those blue eyes, Asami could not help but feel sorry for her friend. "If there's anything I can do better, just show me the ropes. I'm more than willing to learn, and your dad knows that. Can you guys just give me one more chance, please?"

Asami's mouth opened and closed, the words not forming despite having rehearsed them several times. "It's just that, Tarrlok isn't going to stop, and as long as you're there he'll keep coming after you," Asami reported, "My dad has to protect the company as well as you, and the best way to go is to part ways with you. We all felt very sad when the decision was made, and we all care too much about you to see you get hurt, so this is for the best."

Korra stayed silent, and Asami soon became lost in her thoughts. She recalled all the times she and Korra had together, all the highs and lows, and all the adversity they went through. It was true that they truly had a strong bond, and Asami did believe it could turn into something more. "I know you feel something for me that you didn't feel for anyone else, and quite frankly, I think I feel the same way about you," Asami murmured, hoping Korra didn't hear.

Unfortunately, Korra heard every word. "Wait a minute, how did you know about that?" she demanded, her back now straightening, "I wrote that in my journal, which was private. And when I showed you my journal, I only showed you the page with the new routines I developed for the warehouse. How did you know what I wrote on the other pages?"

Asami's head shot up, her green eyes widening while the colour drained from her face. At this moment, there was nowhere to hide. "When you stepped out of your room, I kind of took a peek," she confessed, her head drooping and her body shuddering from her shame, "I don't know why I did it, and I'm really sorry to invade your privacy like that. But when I saw what you wrote, I realized I felt the same way, and maybe it's time for me to address it too."

Asami heard no response from Korra. When she looked up, Korra was trudging towards the staircase, her heavy steps resembling a slow march through a South Pole blizzard. "I'm really sorry, Korra," Asami began, edging up behind her, "I hope I can make it up to you for…"

"Asami, please!" Korra called out. The non-bender tried to peer into Korra's face, but the water bender purposely kept her eyes away. "I just got fired from my job and my best friend confessed that she looked into my old journals. Can you please give me some space right now?"

Asami stared at Korra's figure, holding the handrail of the staircase while her head was slumped over. Never had Korra seemed this helpless and afraid before, not even when she was little and was subject to bullying due to her condition. Being a feisty spitfire, brooding was just something Korra did not do. But now, Korra was no different than a dead person walking.

Realizing there was nothing she could do right now, Asami slowly moved towards the front door. "I'm sorry, Korra," she whispered once more. She wasn't sure if Korra heard her, but it was not the right time to confirm this. With a heavy heart, Asami unlocked the front door and left the house. Once the door was closed behind her, Asami allowed her tears to flow.

* * *

Before long, the news of Korra's dismissal reached the warehouse. Toza, Yung, Bolin, Kai, and Opal were beyond shocked to see the water bender return, but the usually talkative Korra was near silent and her eyes making even less contact with them than usual. She went to her office, spent most of the morning cleaning out her belongings, and was ready to leave by lunch time. "Thanks for putting up with me, I guess," Korra murmured as she placed the box into the trunk of Zhu Li's car, "It's great to meet you, and maybe we should go for lunch someday."

"Take care, Korra," Bolin murmured, weakly waving at her. Korra glanced up at the group, and there was not a single happy face among them. Korra could see how much they cared for her, supporting both her work and her personal life. While she still had her part-time job at the pro-bending arena, Korra knew that things were not the same again. Waving back, Korra slid into the passenger seat of Zhu Li's vehicle, firmly closed the door, and buckled her seatbelt.

As Zhu Li's car drove off, the group could not help but feel a sense of dread. "So who's going to replace Korra as the manager of the warehouse?" Kai asked, glancing around the group, "I mean, Korra did such a good job here, I think she'll be hard to replace."

The entire group stared at Opal, who had an apprehensive look on her face as well. "I think Future Industries will assign someone to us, right?" Yung inquired, lifting an eyebrow at the female air bender, "Did Asami give you any updates on that?"

Before Opal answered, another vehicle entered the compound. A couple honks of the horn got their attention as the green sedan pulled up to their group. Opal focused her eyes in on the driver's seat, and a smile soon spread across her face. "It's my mom," she pointed out.

The entire group looked on as the vehicle halted before them, the engine shutting off and the driver's door opening. The familiar face of Suyin Bei Fong, who shared so many physical traits with the Republic City police chief, approached them. Opal immediately bounded up to the tan-skinned woman and wrapped her in an embrace. "Is this an unannounced visit?" she asked.

Suyin released her daughter, but kept an arm around her waist. Turning to the group, her expression turned serious. "I heard about what happened, and I got here from Zaofu as quickly as I could," she reported, "Opal told me about Tarrlok, but the one I recommended, Aiwei, is gone."

Toza nodded. "When Tarrlok was here, Aiwei was nowhere to be found. Since he was at the warehouse with Korra the night before the inspection, we thought he might know what's going on," the gruff earth bender explained, "You are aware that some ancient artefacts were found in the military boxes, right? Do you think Aiwei has something to do with that? Don't tell me he's behind all that smuggling, because we sure didn't know anything about that!"

Murmurs of affirmation echoed through the group, causing Suyin to purse her lips. Seeing her mother's reaction, Opal gently wiggled out of her mother's hold and stared directly at her. "Mom, what's going on? Did something happen to Aiwei?" she queried.

Suyin inhaled and exhaled deeply, her green eyes void of the usual energy as well. "When we found out about Aiwei's situation, we notified Zaofu police, who did a search in Aiwei's place. We found some clues showing Aiwei's connections with a group called the Red Lotus," Suyin reported, "I did some extra digging when I was on the maglev, and I found that the Red Lotus is an anarchist group that the police in every nation had their eyes on. They did some stuff on and off for the past twenty years, and some of those involve terrorism of sorts."

Jaws hit the ground at the bombshell announcement. "Wait a minute, are you saying that we had a terrorist working here?" Kai stammered, putting a shaking hand on his forehead, "Did he plan his terrorist activities while he was at this warehouse?"

"He's only been here for about a week, but who knows what he had planned for the Red Lotus," Bolin added, glancing at Kai with worry, "So what do we have to do then? Do we take this to Mako and Chief Bei Fong? If Tarrlok finds out, we'll be dead twice as fast!"

"Don't worry, because I already told my sister when I was on the maglev last night," Suyin reassured the group, "But what Lin told me this morning was even more shocking. The Republic City police found Aiwei's body in a sewage pipe. It seemed like he died recently."

More shocked expressions resonated through the group. "Did Aunt Lin find out what happened?" Opal asked, her green eyes wider than dinner plates, "Did he die naturally, or did someone kill him? Do you think it might have been the Red Lotus betraying him?"

"Your aunt told me that the autopsy will take place this morning, but from what she briefly described, it sounds like his lungs collapsed, and he died of suffocation," Suyin replied, "I don't think I should say more until Lin finally confirms everything."

"Do you mean he had a collapsed lung? I know about that type of injury from my pro-bending days," Toza commented, "It usually occurs when your chest cavity is hit with something hard, mostly from earth bending attacks. The lung gets damaged, and then they have trouble breathing. Did he get hit in the chest with something hard, like a boulder?"

Suyin shook her head. "No, collapsed lung as in the air was removed from his lungs and the lungs collapsed," she clarified, "I can't say for sure how it happened, but I recall Opal telling me that an air bender is capable of killing this way. They can bend the air inside a person's lungs right out. She said it was a technique that Tenzin insisted should never be used at any time."

Kai and Opal exchanged a nervous look, wondering if one of their own was behind this egregious act. In the meantime, Suyin pulled out her cellphone and took a quick glance. "While we wait for official police reports, I spoke with Varrick this morning, and we will improve the warehouse's security," she suggested, "It's obvious Tarrlok and his team didn't do a very good job. That's why I asked one of Zaofu's finest to take over until we have a new manager."

"And who would that be?" Yung questioned, his eyes narrowing to darts. After what Aiwei did and Tarrlok's nonstop abuse, the warehouse team was not in a trusting mood right now. "Why would a Zaofu security team member or police officer come to our warehouse?"

"Because Aiwei is my responsibility, and I'm the one who failed you guys by letting him go to you without checking out what's going on," Suyin responded with conviction, "I've asked this new person to drop by today, and based on her latest text, I think she'll arrive very soon."

Not even a minute after Suyin's announcement, a dark SUV, similar to the ones carrying Tarrlok's entourage, screeched to a halt next to Suyin's sedan. A different woman with jet black hair tied in the back in the shape of a bun, green eyes that sharply focused on everything around her, and a small birthmark under her right eye exited the vehicle. She stood erect and tall next to Suyin, like she was a drill sergeant and the warehouse team was her recruits.

Clearing her throat once more, Suyin introduced the newcomer. "This is Kuvira, my foster child and the head of Zaofu's private security team," Suyin described, "When I found out about Aiwei, I felt Kuvira is the best option to send to you. She'll run through all the procedures and see where things can improve. She will report directly to Future Industries and me, and we'll fix this place up in no time. If there are no further questions, I think I'll hand her over to you."

Kuvira took two confident steps forward, the stern expression never once leaving her face. Taking advantage of their shared histories, Opal tried to make a friendlier introduction. "Kuvira and I have known each other since we were kids, and she and my brother Baatar are going out," she reported. Turning to her friend, she asked, "So is this almost like a reunion?"

"I spoke with Varrick and Zhu Li earlier at headquarters before I came here," Kuvira replied, not really addressing Opal's points. She turned her emotionless demeanor to the rest of the team, announcing, "I appreciate Korra's hard work and dedication to the warehouse and Future Industries, but after what happened, we have to think differently. I will review the warehouse's security and report back to headquarters. Once I have management's approval, I will personally be in charge of revising the protocols. Is that clear?"

* * *

"Why does it feel like every single time we have a date, it's always in the midst of something big?" Bolin pointed out, shifting the chair out for Opal to sit in. It was the first weekend after Korra was terminated from her position, and again Opal and Bolin had a date night. Originally there were suggestions that they should call it off due to the turmoil going on, but they decided to proceed with it. Even so, what should be a relaxing and enjoyable evening had ample tenseness involved. "It's like we have the worst timing or something," Bolin added, stepping to the other side of the table and sitting down himself.

Opal pursed her lips, only nodding to the waiter in thanks when the menu was provided to her. It was an awkward situation to see her family friend Kuvira show up at the warehouse. While Kuvira was not the new warehouse manager, Suyin did state that Kuvira would be in charge of the warehouse's security measures. "She is into security for the longest time, so maybe it's not so bad to hear her out?" the air bender eked out, glancing at Bolin hesitantly.

Bolin sighed, flipping open his own menu in return. Despite his usual appetite, Bolin did not find anything in the menu appealing to him. "Well, the good news is that I'm not blaming Mako for this. I realize that this time, it was Tarrlok putting out a hit on us," Bolin stated, feeling the chills resonating through his body, "But to lose Korra like that, it's unbelievable. I know it's not the official reason, but Toza told me that Future Industries had to fire Korra just to protect her. How is it possible that Tarrlok can affect Korra even when it was clearly his fault?"

Opal tapped her menu, but her thoughts were not on the items within. The way Kuvira approached them with her ideas for revising the security measures just rubbed her the wrong way. Nonetheless, Opal tried to remain neutral, opting to give her long-time friend the benefit of the doubt. "The changes Kuvira proposed aren't unreasonable, and I think we should at least keep our minds open," she explained, feeling her fingertips grip the edges of the menu just a bit tighter, "But I do agree that Kuvira did not have Korra's friendliness, and I think that affects how we work around the warehouse. If she's just a bit softer and gentler, maybe things will improve."

"You think so too? I thought Kuvira was a bit crazy when it comes to her ideas. Toza told me that he felt kind of blindsided when Kuvira went straight to Hiroshi for the security measures. It's like she didn't even care that Toza and Yung owned the warehouse!" Bolin exclaimed. That got the attention of some tables around him, to which Bolin ducked his head apologetically. With a softer tone, he continued, "Toza felt like Kuvira ambushed him in front of Future Industries, and seeing how she did it, I can imagine how this can turn everyone against Kuvira."

Opal's eyes grew to the size of the plates on the table. "So you're saying Kuvira is helping us by conquering the warehouse? That doesn't really sound right," she responded in an astounded tone, "Maybe we should tell my mom and have her look into this. I know Mom was really upset with what happened with Aiwei, and she takes personal responsibility for it. I know she's trying to fix her mistakes, but if Kuvira takes it too far the other way, then…"

As Opal trailed off, Bolin thought back to what happened in the past few days. Kuvira had Toza and Yung disclose all their policies on security, including what steps were taken even before Tarrlok's department got involved. Bolin had to admit that the work performed was not complete, as they had never operated a warehouse at the pier before. Even when they had their previous location in the inner city, they never had to worry about public safety issues. But now that they were at a pier, where goods from all over the world would enter, it was only natural that stricter security measures were required. While the team always followed what the Department of Public Safety recommended, they knew more work could be done.

But at the same time, Bolin truly believed that there should be more collaboration instead of confrontation. Bolin agreed that Kuvira had her heart in the right place to make a difference to the way they did things. However, it did not erase the doubts in his head about Toza's comments. If this was the case, then it was obvious that Kuvira would be hard to deal with, no matter how passionate she was about what she was doing. And given the fact that Kuvira and Opal grew up together, it would only make things more difficult, as Bolin did not want that to tear apart his relationship with Opal. Somehow, it felt like the decision to terminate Korra was only making things worse, despite the intentions of Future Industries to ward off Tarrlok.

Shaking his head a few times, Bolin focused back on the issue at hand. Discussing with Opal, they finally picked a few items and relayed that to the waiter. As they waited for their food, Bolin asked, "So how do you think we can work this out with Kuvira?"

Opal was about to respond, but a familiar voice interjected. "Well, well, if it isn't my favourite couple," the voice stated with a tinge of sarcasm. Opal and Bolin glanced up to see a familiar redhead standing before them, casting them both a downward gaze. "How are you holding up now that Korra's no longer in your warehouse?" Ginger smugly queried.

Bolin sucked in his breath while Opal bit her lower lip to prevent an angry outburst. Ever since Korra told them about Ginger's history, they were very weary of trusting her. However, with Korra gone and Ginger still playing a role with Varrick, things would only get tougher from now on. "You realize Varrick and Zhu Li were both there when the decision was made to fire Korra, right? When all of Future Industries senior management agreed to do it, I can't see how your friend has any more ground in your little warehouse," Ginger pointed out.

"Ginger, please," Opal replied, clenching her cheeks to minimize her angry expression, "Now is not the right time to say that. Bolin and the rest of the team are going through some tough times right now, and saying that is just throwing salt on the wound. Don't you think you should do more to help us, given your role in marketing with Varrick?"

Ginger lifted an eyebrow at Opal, before turning her eyes on Bolin. The earth bender was successful in avoiding conversation with Ginger so far, but right now he knew he was in her crosshairs. "It'll depend on what your boyfriend over here wants. I already tried to give him a good offer before, but being dumber than the rocks he bends, he didn't catch on. Now that his place is in trouble, maybe he should reconsider?" Ginger suggested.

Before Opal could say a word to defend Bolin, Ginger sauntered away from their table. "I have dinner with some old friends, so I'd like to be excused for now," she declared, whipping her body around. Without even looking back, she called, "But Bolin, really give it some thought. If you do what I propose, you can't possibly go wrong, and your family will be rewarded for it."

As Ginger disappeared into the crowd, Opal turned her worried eyes at Bolin. The earth bender now squeezed his napkin so hard that his fingertips had gone white. "Bolin, what does Ginger mean by that? Is she blackmailing you or something?" the air bender inquired.

* * *

The back alley was hardly an appropriate place for a meeting involving so many parties, but here was the Red Lotus facing off against arguably the strongest gang in Republic City. Zaheer was front and centre, his usually expressionless face not changing at all as he faced off against a tall man wearing a bowler hat and a lavender trench coat. "So you're the punks who think you can mess with the Triple Threats," the man in the hat snarled, "Do you really think you can come here and push us around and tell us what to do?"

Zaheer stayed emotionless, even when his group took defensive postures. He certainly did not want this potential collaboration to fall apart, which meant minimizing unnecessary moves or threats. "Let's just say we have a proposal for you that you can't possibly refuse," the bald man began, "Our plans involve pushing back against some groups holding immense power in this city, and if you're smart, you'll tag along and see what benefits you can draw out of this."

The tall man in the hat howled in laughter, which caused some of his associates to chuckle along as well. "When my man Two-Toed Ping here told me that the Red Lotus wanted our help, we thought it was something big," the leader stated, gesturing to his left. Indeed, a pale skinned man with a thin moustache and a scar on the left side of his face sneered back at Zaheer. "Let me remind you, Zaheer, that we don't tag along with anyone or anything. We Triple Threats pretty much own this city as our turf, so don't think you can push us around."

"Oh, but who said we were pushing you around? The only reason you're underground is because you are being oppressed from doing what you want to do," Zaheer responded, "Why do you think the poor and underprivileged have to rely on you? It's because they're being pushed aside in favour of the rich and powerful. If you help us with our mission, you no longer have to force them to rely on you, and in turn you can do what you want without oppressing others. Don't tell me that you or your colleagues, like Shady Shin over there, didn't think about that."

The tall man turned to the associate on his right. Shady Shin tried to feign innocent with a confused look, to which Zaheer exposed the truth. "Your friend over there has associated himself with a police officer, a fire bender named Mako. I understand he's been trying to recruit that boy for a long time, but each time he failed. Now Mako is playing for the other side, helping our very oppressive government continue taking advantage of the poor. What guarantee do you have that Shady Shin won't turn you in so he could get protection from Mako?" Zaheer challenged.

"Hey, don't look at me, Viper! I didn't talk to that Mako kid for a long time. Besides, when we tried to attack Future Industries last time, I didn't even see him. It was his family who got involved and blew the whole thing up!" Shady Shin assured his boss, waving his hands nervously, "You told us to keep our eyes on Future Industries, and hopefully use that attempt to extort them somehow. But then they found a backup plan and we got ignored!"

"And there's exactly where the problem is, Viper," Zaheer added, turning the tall man's attention back to him. Even though Viper towered over Zaheer by about half a head, it was the air bender who had the upper hand. "We both want big organizations like Future Industries to give in to our demands, but alone we can't do anything. If we join forces, even in the interim, we can achieve both our goals. With how well your last plan went, I can't possibly see how you can refuse us. So are you willing to cooperate or are you willing to suffer some consequences?"

Viper stared at Zaheer incredulously. Who did this baldy think he was, making threats against the largest and most ruthless gang in the city? Waving his hands nonchalantly, Viper shook his head and retorted, "I don't have time to deal with wannabes like you. I'm a busy man and money is the only thing I worry about. Since I don't see you providing me any money here, I think we're done. Ping, take care of these guys for me," he instructed the fire bender to his left.

Two-Toed Ping chuckled as he took a position in front of Viper. "You're going to regret ever messing with the Triple Threats, wise guy," he sneered sarcastically. Rearing back, he let his arms feel the fire build up, waiting for the right time to launch the flames at Zaheer.

However, Ping never got that opportunity at all. From right behind Zaheer, P'Li took a deep breath and launched her own fire bending attack. The tattooed third eye on her forehead sparked and unleashed a fire bomb, slamming into the ground right before Ping. The fire bender howled in shock, but before he could react, P'Li launched again. The next shot sizzled through the air, aiming straight for the target. Zaheer saw it all in slow motion as it slammed into Ping's body, exploding on contact and sending him straight into the back of the crowd. By the time the smoke cleared, Ping was unconscious and at least five other Triple Threats sprawled on the ground nursing various injuries. "Still think you can do this on your own?" Zaheer challenged.

Growling in anger, Shady Shin went on the attack next. Reaching into his arsenal, he launched a steady stream of water at Zaheer. The fluid raced towards the air bender, threatening to wash him deep into the alley. But in an effortless move, Zaheer stepped to the side and let Ming Hua take the hit. The water slammed into the armless Red Lotus member, enough to send her back a couple of steps. But soon enough, Ming Hua stood back up and absorbed the hit with no consequence. "Now it's over," she declared, shifting her body around.

Instead of the usual two arms, Ming Hua created six tendrils and increased her range. She wrapped two left tendrils around Shady Shin and launched him down the alley, the triad member not stopping until he almost hit the street. She swung two right tendrils over Viper's head and slammed into more Triple Threats, sending them hard into the walls. The bottom two tendrils became ice picks, aiming straight at Viper's body. "Ready to change your mind?" she asked.

Viper chuckled. "Did you happen to forget that I'm a water bender as well?" he replied. With that, he manipulated Ming Hua's tendrils, breaking the ice and pushing them back at the Red Lotus. Viper could not see what was going on around him, but he knew he was pretty much on his own. He tried not to show it, but somehow he realized he underestimated Zaheer's group.

Suddenly, the ground beneath Viper's feet rumbled. The Triple Threats leader glanced down and saw magma circling his feet, the heat strong enough to nearly light his shoes on fire. "What in the world?" he demanded, releasing his water bending on Ming Hua. Before long, he realized that the entire alley was in lava form. His Triple Threats either hugged the walls, trying to avoid being burned, or fled the scene.

Viper stared up again, this time seeing Ghazan stand front and centre. The moustachioed lava bender sneered at Viper, making the circle of lava close in on him. There was no escape for the Triple Threat leader, who pretty much had to surrender. "Now that I have your undivided attention, Viper," Zaheer stated, marching up right next to Ghazan, "I think we should exchange some ideas on how to attack our first target. And since you and I both have a beef with Future Industries, I think they should be first on the list. Do you agree with that?"

* * *

And speaking of lists, here is my usual list of inspirations for this chapter:

1.) **Wildstar93** gets a lot of credit for helping me with the scene where Asami has to break the bad news to Korra. We discussed how an autistic person would take something like this, and if Korra will see this as a personal failure. I have to say that in this story, Korra is very fortunate in that she has a very good support system around her, and they will not let her down. This does not always happen in real life, which makes many autistics believe that any failure is a personal failure because of their difference. On that note, many thanks to **Wildstar93** for his hard work in that scene.

2.) Suyin's description of Aiwei's death is based on actual medical research, and for medical and nursing info I always turn to one person. My good friend **Kelev** once again gave her input into this scene, pointing out what a person dying under those circumstances was like. Basically, the lungs lose all the air, making it implode in on itself. The person dies of a combination of suffocation, blood loss, and general shock. I'm not sure if I'll go into detail with an actual autopsy report, but many thanks to **Kelev** for clarifying those details for me.

3.) Bringing back the Triple Threats from the beginning of the chapter and making them go head to head against the Red Lotus is something I've always wanted to try. With no disrespect to Bryke, who did a fabulous job with the series, one thing I didn't like was that each book existed in a vacuum. Loose ends from earlier books were not referred to in later books, which leaves us hanging a bit. I always felt Book 1's triads could be brought back for later books, and there's no need for Korra to gallivant around the world like she did. That's why I'm tying these together, and making the Triple Threats realize that their bending is no match for the specialized benders of the Red Lotus.

4.) Aiwei's death itself is based on Book 3 where Zaheer banished him in the Spirit World, while the method of killing is based on the death of the Earth Queen also in Book 3. Kuvira getting Varrick, Zhu Li, and Bolin (somewhat) to work with her is from the beginning of Book 4. Ginger telling Bolin that he is dumber than the rocks he bends is the debut of the Nuktuk mover from Book 2. And Viper, the leader of the Triple Threats, being upstaged and losing control of the Triple Threats, is from Turf Wars, Part 1, the first Korra comic released where the same thing happened to him (only it's not the Red Lotus overthrowing him).

And what does everyone think about that? Korra loses her job, Kuvira takes over security at the pier, Tarrlok is investigating Future Industries, and the Red Lotus just took command of the Triple Threats. How will everything work itself out? Will Republic City be safe in the future? Read on next time to find out!


	12. Republic City Riots, Part 1

I want to thank **SaoirseParisa** , **Bolinlover123** , and **Wildstar93** for their reviews. It seems like I got everyone talking when we found out Korra's bad news. If that's not bad enough for you guys, there will be more bad news for everyone in this chapter. Things are going to take a strange turn, and Team Avatar will have to face even more challenges. On that note, let's begin!

Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own the Legend of Korra.

* * *

The sea breezes rolling over his skin and the surf gently lapping over his sneakers did nothing to calm Kai's mind. From Tarrlok making accusations, to Korra being fired, to now Kuvira taking over the warehouse security, the young air bender still had trouble keeping track of what was going on. All these only created more confusion for Kai, who just wanted some peace and stability in his life. Could he not just get a chance to proceed with his life without one obstacle after another being tossed his way?

Kai stopped strolling parallel to the surf and glanced out at the ocean, facing the waves splashing at the rocks surrounding the bay. The famous Rocky Bay beach was at the south end of the peninsula his warehouse was on, but Kai never had the chance to visit so far. There weren't a lot of visitors here right now, with the beach less than half full. Mako and Bolin commented that the waves here were very strong, to the point where surfing was preferred over swimming. Being an air bender, Kai figured he probably had the skills to surf here, but just did not have the resources to enjoy it. At this rate, he was lucky he could even spare the time to come visit at all.

"Kai, is that you?" a voice from behind the air bender called. Kai turned his body around and, to his surprise, a familiar face stood before him. "I didn't know you would be here today. Had I known, I would have invited you to join me," Jinora exclaimed.

Kai stared back at his friend and his face stretched to a smile. Unlike the other times when Kai saw her, Jinora was now wearing beach attire, sporting a dark blue strapless bikini. The top was a tube top wrapping around her chest, with nothing covering her midsection. This meant showing the blue tattoos snaking down her back and her limbs. These were the markings that Kai was most attracted to, as they accentuated both Jinora's body and signified her status as an air bending master. Despite his rudeness to Jinora regarding air bending lessons, Kai truly hoped that one day, he would sport the same tattoos that Jinora had right now.

Shaking his head a few times, he focused back on Jinora's conversation. "No, I don't come here a lot. I'm just here to clear my head a bit," Kai replied. He turned back to the waters and took a deep breath, spreading his arms wide and feeling the wind on his body. "So much happened in the past few days, and I just want to figure out what I can do."

Jinora stepped up next to him, pressing her bare feet deeper into the sand. The waves now lapped at their feet, and seeing Kai's sneakers being smothered made Jinora wonder if Kai was even aware that his socks would become soggy. "Is it something that you want to talk about?" she asked Kai, "I did say I'll help you when you want help, so you can tell me about it."

Kai exhaled and dropped his arms, his diaphragm sounding like the waves before him. Prior to him entering foster case, he had no water bending connections, and Korra was the first one. He knew that water benders were accepting of change, something he had to do right now. Turning to Jinora, he realized he was more than half a head taller than her, but Kai felt the exact opposite regarding their current situations. "How much do you know about using water bending techniques in air bending, especially about adapting to change?" he queried.

Jinora lifted her head slightly, staring into the green orbs that no longer exhibited any life or energy. Seeing how hard Kai fought to be here, Jinora truly felt bad for him. However, she also knew that these were out of Kai's control, and all Jinora could do was be there for her good friend. "I heard what happened from Korra. She told me that she still has her position at the pro-bending arena, and she's still worried about what's going on at the warehouse," Jinora explained, "I'm guessing you're feeling overwhelmed by everything, right?"

"It's like I told you before. They want to keep the street kid on the streets, which is why Korra was fired and Kuvira replaced her. We went from an easygoing but reliable hard worker to a dictatorial whip-carrying taskmaster," Kai responded, shrugging his shoulders helplessly, "And again, all because Minister Yakone over there wants to put a target on one of our own. If this is life's way of making me more water bender-like, then it's a real funny way to show it."

Jinora bit her lower lip. She knew how hard this was for Kai, given his background. She wanted so badly to help him do well, to convince him not to give up on himself. She had little to no experience in handling this type of adversity, given she had always been a high achiever and her parents always supported her. If she said anything about herself, it would be very insensitive to Kai. What could she provide from her air bending experience to assist Kai?

Reaching back into her mind, Jinora could remember one story about her ancestry that her father told her about. She was unsure if this could be applied here, but she had to at least try to support Kai. "Remember how I told you that my grandfather is Aang Anil?" she told Kai, who nodded stiffly in return, "When Grandpa Aang was a teenager, he had a similar case where he felt overwhelmed by the changes around him. It was about how he was relating to my Gran Gran Katara, and that he didn't want to lose her in the middle of all these changes."

Kai slipped his hands into his pockets, trying to soak in Jinora's following words. "Like you, Grandpa Aang lost his parents when he was young. It was his parents' long-time friend, Gyatso, who became his foster parent," Jinora described, crossing her arms over her chest, "He asked Gyatso for advice, and Gyatso used the wind to give him some pointers. Grandpa Aang was asked what he would do if a hurricane blew through his room and wrecked his closet."

Kai's eyes widened a bit, not sure what to make of that question. "I guess he would have to reorganize his closet, look for all the items that were blown away, and if he can't find them he might have to buy them again," Kai responded, rubbing his forehead slightly, "But what does that have to do with incorporating change into his Air Nomad philosophy?"

Jinora scratched her head. "I don't remember the exact way Gyatso put it, since even my father doesn't remember the exact words, but what it basically means is that no matter how rare or unusual an event is, we still have to face it," she articulated, her hands gesturing in circles as the words came out with great difficulty, "Air Nomads avoid conflicts, but if conflict arrives then we still have to face them. If we are strong, then we can do what Grandpa Aang said and just pick up the items from the closet and start fresh. Do you sort of see what I mean here?"

Before Kai could say a word, a hyperactive voice broke into his train of thought. "Jinora, our food is ready. Are you coming over or not?" Kai and Jinora both turned to see a younger girl wearing a bright pink regular bikini trot over, her grey eyes keying in straight on them. "And who's this? You didn't tell me you were bringing a friend," the girl demanded.

Jinora forced a smile. "Ikki, this is Kai, the air bender I met at Korra's old warehouse," the air bending master stated. Turning to Kai, she introduced him to her sister. "Kai, this is Ikki, my little sister. We're here with a bunch of female Air Acolytes that we used to study with. It's like a reunion lunch, just us catching up with each other after we all finished our studies."

"Oh, so this is the air bending boy that you keep talking about!" Ikki exclaimed. She leaned her head closer to Kai, who leaned his head back in return. "So what were you guys talking about? You're not planning to go out with my sister, are you?"

Kai stuttered, not sure how to react. He glanced over at Jinora, who giggled in return. "No, Ikki," she replied, "I just ran into Kai and he wanted some help. Since we're friends, I told him a story about Grandpa Aang. I'll join you in a minute, but maybe Kai can join too?"

Ikki beamed at that remark. Turning to Kai, she expressed in rapid-fire fashion, "Did you know that Jinora looks exactly like Grandpa Aang when Grandpa Aang was a teenager? I have a picture of Grandpa Aang and Gran Gran Katara at the beach, and he looks a lot like Jinora if Jinora was bald! They even both have an outie belly button, isn't that cool?" she declared.

Kai turned to Jinora, who now had a slight red tinge on her face. Indeed, Jinora did have an outie belly button, but that was neither here nor there. Kai wondered what inspired Ikki to raise that point to him. What gossip did he open himself into if he joined them for lunch?

* * *

Once again, Hiroshi and the management team of Future Industries found themselves facing off against various government investigators. It was already an odd morning when Varrick called Hiroshi from his department, telling the industrialist that there was an investigator visiting his unit. But now, Varrick and Zhu Li brought that individual over, making Hiroshi annoyed to the point of no return. "And for what purpose is the government paying me a visit this time, gentlemen?" he inquired, trying hard not to show his temper.

The individual standing before Hiroshi's desk, wearing the standard government suit, stammered before glancing at his notes. "Mr. Sato, my name is Hong Li, and I'm with the Revenue Department. We were asked to investigate some issues regarding your tax filings," he stuttered, trying to organize his thoughts, "We already got the documents from Mr. Varrick's office with his subsidiary, and now we're hoping to get the same from you for your company."

Hiroshi raised an eyebrow, both at the comment and at the young man standing before him. The investigator looked incredibly young, maybe in his mid-twenties. What was someone who was not even Asami's age doing leading an investigation? Surely there must be some mistake! Clearing his throat, Hiroshi stated, "Hong Li, I think you should be careful what you're saying. Telling me that I made a mistake on my taxes, when my company is so huge, is a very serious charge. Why don't you sit down and tell me a bit more about your investigation."

Hong Li eased himself into the chair before Hiroshi, whereby the bearded man clasped his hands on his desk and gave him a warm look. Hiroshi recalled the days when he was young and inexperienced, barely knowing what he was doing and so afraid of making a mistake. He could see potential in this young man, and he hoped that Hong Li could see the errors of this investigation. "You know, when I was your age, I was helping my father run this company," Hiroshi described, "My father gave me a budget of no more than ten thousand yuans and asked me to expand the company. You can imagine the pressure I was under to not let him down!"

"Oh, I'm sure Hong Li here knows about that," Varrick exclaimed, leaning his hand on the back of Hong Li's chair, "He told me he's from Zaofu and got hired by the United Republic's tax investigators three years ago. I reminded him of Suyin's attitude towards high achievers, so he's well aware of all the good he can do for our world. But even then, he wanted to see the books, but given his background from Zaofu, who I am to not cooperate with him?"

Hiroshi lifted an eyebrow at Varrick, surprised to hear that Hong Li was from the same hometown as one of their longest supporters, Suyin Bei Fong. "In that case, I think we should be even more hospitable and cooperative," Hiroshi responded, leaning back on his chair, "What can we do to make your investigation smoother and have you clear us sooner? Why don't you start by telling us what exactly went wrong and where we can clarify the issues?"

Hong Li shuffled his notes once more, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. Hiroshi could see the young man relax his body before snapping his eyes open to return to the task. "Sir, my department was asked by the Department of Public Safety to look into some matters relating to money flow of large corporations. It's to ensure that no funds have been misused for purposes that threaten the Republic's safety," Hong Li explained, his voice sounding a bit more confident than before, "As you know, there are some groups like gangs or potential terrorists that are still out there, and we have to make sure they are not being funded, even inadvertently."

Hiroshi furrowed his eyebrows, knowing that this was likely the work of his nemesis Tarrlok again. "Well, your boss isn't really doing a good job when Tarrlok Yakone is the one giving the leads," he spat, trying to keep his tone low and even, "You realize that the guy has it out against my family for years. Why would you believe his conspiracy theories?"

"Exactly, and I told Hong Li the same thing," Varrick chimed in with a wave of his arms. He turned to Zhu Li, who stayed expressionless the entire time. "Zhu Li and I were going over the past year's events, and the only thing that had anything to do with triads or terrorists was at the company anniversary party. The road to the convention was blocked by the Triple Threats, and they were attacking us! Why would we be siding with them when they're attacking us?"

"Mr. Varrick, as you know, things are never that straightforward," Hong Li added. He flipped through his notes again, this time showing a page with a spreadsheet. "Future Industries in the past few years did do all the taxes properly, and our random audits for the past decade all showed a clean record for you. But it's something that happened fifteen to twenty years ago that was a cause for concern. We believe some funds back then went astray, and we would like to trace those to make sure they didn't fall into the hands of public safety threats."

"But what does that have anything to do with us?" Zhu Li queried, stepping forward to stand next to her husband, "We already told you back in our offices that none of our funds went to any purpose that involved violence, including the Water Tribes and their civil war. Yes, we had some equipment that went back and forth between here and the Southern Water Tribe, which is also hometown for Varrick and me, but we were never trafficking weapons of war!"

Everyone stared back at Hiroshi, who was strangely silent here. Unlike his confident and outgoing self, Hiroshi kept his eyes on his desk, his hands now clasping and unclasping at a rapid pace. Even Zhu Li, who was so proficient in controlling her emotions, could not help but show shock at Hiroshi's change of demeanor. "Hiroshi, did something happen with your company at this time that caused this problem?" Zhu Li asked meekly.

It was Hong Li who provided the context. "During the years the investigation looked at, we found that Future Industries claimed expenses that were not well explained," he pointed out, pecking a finger at each questionable row and column of the spreadsheet, "You would know that as a corporation, you can claim some deductibles for your taxes. You also report your yearly revenue and profit, and you pay taxes according to those numbers. But for Future Industries, we found at least three years where the numbers didn't add up. There were a couple additional years that did add up, but some of the numbers from those previous years also showed in those subsequent years. Our job is to figure out what's going on."

Hiroshi licked his lips a few times, now feeling a complete reversal of the roles. He thought he could talk Hong Li, who was a nervous wreck when seeing him, into easing off. But now Hong Li had gained the confidence, leaving Hiroshi in a compromising position. "If you're so sure something went wrong, then why was this not brought up during the audit?" Hiroshi retorted, his eyes barely lifting to meet Hong Li's, "Your department should have contacted me before. And even if there was a mistake, you can't prove that I had anything to do with terrorist or gang activities. It's a bit of a stretch by a minister who's had it out for me, don't you think?"

Hong Li winced at Hiroshi's remark. Even though he internally agreed that it was a stretch, Hong Li had to follow the very special orders that he received. "Minister Yakone did instruct me to use the special powers granted to him for this investigation," he explained, spitting out each word like it was a pin inside his mouth, "As such, all your books have to be turned over to us for a re-audit. If even one document is amiss, the minister will ask the courts to grant an order to freeze all your company's funds and do an even more thorough investigation."

* * *

"How are you guys holding up at the warehouse?" Mako asked, slipping into the office that used to belong to Korra. Ever since Korra was terminated, there was no one in charge of the warehouse's operations. While Yung and Toza had taken over on an ad hoc basis, it was not an ideal way to proceed. Plus, with Kuvira giving all sorts of instructions about security, things were not easing up anytime soon. "Are you still proceeding with business as usual?"

Toza glanced up from what was Korra's former desk, the wrinkles on his forehead enough to keep Mako quiet. "Things aren't going well, Mako," Toza responded, rubbing his face with both hands, "Bolin is pretty much stuck with Kuvira, since she insisted that he served as her personal assistant in implementing the security changes. Yung and Kai are pretty much relegated to backup duty, storing things when need be and Yung doing some deliveries. I'm still going over what Korra left us, and believe me, unless you have her line of thinking, these notes can be a handful to go through," he stated, waving at the notebook before him.

Mako took a quick glance at the pile of papers before Toza. He knew that Korra had a tendency of thinking along a certain routine, and only she understood what the routine was. While the warehouse team often tried to figure out the routine with Korra, sometimes they had trouble following that. Now with Korra no longer around, things were not well at all. "Maybe we can work this out together," Mako suggested to his foster father, "Is it okay if I take a look at some of those? I think two heads and faster than one."

Toza waved Mako over to the desk, to which Mako took a seat across from Toza. While Toza leaned back against his chair, rubbing his balding head in the process, Mako dove right into Korra's notes. In the police force, he was used to dealing with messy files, as that was what Lu and Gang assigned him whenever they wanted to torment him. If he could figure out Korra's routine, then things would be very smooth. While he combed through the documents, Toza asked, "How did that case with Aiwei go? Did you figure out how he died and who killed him?"

Mako glanced up just enough to shake his head, before lowering it down. "All we know is that his lungs were completely flat, with all the air sucked out of them. There was some blood coming out from the nostrils and mouth, but all of the bleeding is internal. There's no external bleeding and no bruising whatsoever," Mako reported, "We looked through the files and we believe that this may be the killing method of Zaheer, the leader of the Red Lotus."

Toza's mouth opened and closed rapidly several times, resembling a fish out of water. "Are you telling me the Red Lotus turned on one of their own?" he asked incredulously, "Do you think Zaheer did this to eliminate any witness to his operations?"

Mako nodded gravely. "We don't rule out the possibility, but knowing how the Red Lotus had avoided police in all jurisdictions, this may be something beyond our control," the fire bender answered, "I'm going to suggest to the chief that we get the Interpol involved."

Toza rubbed his chin. He was aware of the Interpol, which was a combined police force of all the nations. They worked loosely with the United Republic Forces, as they represented all bending elements and non-benders. Toza also knew that the Red Lotus had specialized bending skills that regular benders like him were no match for. And with all bending types included, along with some non-bending fighters, this would be a handful for sure.

Just then, Bolin and Yung marched in, the former sounded more exhausted than anything else. "Finally Kuvira is allowing me to take a break," Bolin whined, leaning his body against the office doorframe. His body slouched over while his forehead was pressed against his forearm, which was placed against the doorframe. "I swear, she does not take a break, always asking me to do this and that. I really hope all this works and our security measures will improve."

Mako turned his head and cracked a rare smirk at his brother. "It sounds like you have some doubts about Kuvira," he stated, leaning against the back of his chair nonchalantly, "Even though I don't have much to do with what she's doing, I do have my doubts about how she's overhauling the system. It sounds like she wants to call the shots more than anything else."

"Oh no, I believe in what Kuvira's doing," Bolin replied, straightening out his body. Suddenly, it felt like Bolin became a lot more serious than his goofy self, speaking with full confidence rather than in a jesting manner. "She may be tough, but she's kind of like Korra in a sense. They both have a certain routine and they'll do anything to see it through to the end."

Both Mako and Toza lifted an eyebrow at Bolin, flabbergasted at the comparison. While Korra and Kuvira both stuck to routines, their reasons for doing so differed greatly. Korra did so due to her autism, and at no point did she force her routine onto others. And because she had always been friendly and polite about it, the group always tried to accommodate her. "Kuvira is a pretty pushy person, and I don't think working for her will be easy," Mako commented.

Toza nodded his head, but was more circumspect about it. "I won't criticize Kuvira yet, because I do think some of her ideas can lead to good results," Toza pointed out, "But I do say that she should learn to be more accommodating and understanding of us. Sometimes, even the best intentions can lead to bad results if things don't go right."

That got Bolin to stutter, thinking back to a conversation he had with Opal at his prior date. While they were waiting for their food to arrive, Ginger rudely interrupted them and asked for Bolin explicitly. The way she spoke to Bolin made Opal feel uncomfortable, and the air bender inquired if Ginger was blackmailing Bolin. While there was no threat, Bolin knew that Ginger was offering them a way out, and with the way things were right now, Bolin had to take that chance. Somehow, Toza's comment only hit that much closer to home for Bolin.

Luckily, Mako and Toza chose not to pursue any further. They turned to Yung, who just checked off a list on his clipboard. "How were the deliveries, Yung?" Toza asked his business partner, "Did everything make it there on time? And did Kai join you on the deliveries?"

Yung glanced back at them with an exasperated look. Waving his notes at the group, Yung described how Kuvira basically made him go through everything and reported on each item's contents. "It basically doubled the workload for me, and halved the deliveries," Yung stated, "I'm doing twice the work for half the pay, so how do you think I feel? When Kai told me he wanted to go for a walk to clear his head, I'm more than happy to send him off. After all, he doesn't have to be here to hear the nastiness Kuvira shows on us."

Just then, a clearing of the throat caught everyone off guard. The whole group turned to see Kuvira marching into the room, her back straight while her hands held behind her back. Her piercing green eyes lowered the room temperature significantly, the group feeling awkward at all the negative comments they aired her way. Did she happen to overhear anything they said?

If Kuvira was offended by the group's remarks, she did not show that one bit. "I know the rumours about how I run my security forces can be harsh, but I'm just trying to give you guys a better chance for facing your futures," she pointed out, her deep voice steady and confident, "I have Bolin helping me lay the groundwork, and I'm sure by the time I'm done here, you'll have what it takes to achieve greatness, per the ideals of Zaofu."

Every set of eyes descended onto Bolin, who resembled a feeble turtle duck trying to hide inside its shell. For the earth bender, it felt like whatever move he made, he was about to offend somebody. Was he ever getting a break from being pulled from all sides?

* * *

A figure dressed in blue stood before the main factory of Future Industries. Surrounding him were several individuals in light green or red, and they had several pieces of machinery on the ground before them. A small crowd gathered behind them, all of whom curious to see what the big announcement was. The men all held cards or signs related to Future Industries, none of them with a positive message. "Gather around, everyone," the man in blue called, "It's time we tell the world what exactly is going on with Future Industries."

The crowd murmured amongst themselves, not sure what to expect. The man in blue sneered, signalling to his colleague who placed the pieces of machinery into the open. "You all know that Future Industries builds car parts, right?" he exclaimed, to which the audience nodded hesitantly, "But did you know that their car parts aren't just unreliable, but also dangerous? Just look at these parts in front of you and you'll see what I mean!"

Indeed, the parts had very visible scorch marks in the form of dark lines running down the sides. Not only that, some wiring and other connective parts sprayed out from the inside, almost like an explosion occurred. "Did this blow up or something?" a man in dark red asked.

"You bet it did!" the original man in blue declared, pumping a fist in the air, "Future Industries wants to keep making profits, so that's why they sell us these inferior goods! I was just working on my vehicle at home when this thing just blew up in my face! I almost got my hands blown off, and now I can't even work because I have no car! And what did Future Industries do when I tried to complain? They blew me off and told me to be patient!"

"And I had the same problem," a man in green chimed in, waving at his own scorched engine, "My car just broke down one day and I opened the hood to see what's going on. When I did, the engine blew out and gave me a motor oil shower! And when I reported this to Future Industries, they said I was the one who made a mistake and didn't take any responsibility!"

The crowd chatter immediately grew louder, with some people criticizing Future Industries and pointing at the factory in disappointment. "Right now, I'm demanding a meeting with the upper management of Future Industries," the original blue-clad man ordered, "I want to see that crook of a man, Hiroshi Sato, and his entire family out here!"

While that protest occurred at the factory, Future Industries' main repair shop was also surrounded by angry complainants. Two men dressed in blue had a broken-down vehicle before the front doors, while another crowd gathered before them. "Everyone, I want you to remember this repair shop owned by Future Industries," one of the men stated, jabbing an accusing finger at the Future Industries logo on the front door, "Their motor oil is so bad, I was lucky I survived my last ride here. I got an oil change here not more than two weeks ago, and when I was driving with my friend today, my engine blew out! I almost crashed and both of us would be dead!"

"That's right, and when we finally brought our car to the repair shop, what did we find? Future Industries was using old motor oil! They were scooping oil from the disposables to use as new motor oil! I have the proof on my cellphone right here!" the second man described, waving his cellphone to the crowd. Indeed, there was a photo of an individual dressed in overalls leaning over a sewer-like ditch, dipping a container into the liquids. "And we wonder why Hiroshi Sato and his cronies are so rich? It's because they keep shortchanging us and ripping us off!"

Following on his friend's lead, the first man marched up to the front door of the repair shop. The staff from inside now peered out, curious to know what was going on but intimidated by the crowd. "You tell your bosses, the Satos, to get out here and give us an explanation!" he roared, shaking a fist at the staff, "We won't stand for their unconscionable behaviour!"

Again, the crowd behind them called out, demanding an explanation. The staff inside immediately went to their manager, insisting they reported it to headquarters. The crowd outside was already agitated, with some chanting anti-Future Industries slogans. At this rate, there might be a riot outside the Future Industries repair shop!

Yet a few more blocks down the street, another group of unsatisfied people marched to another business owned by Future Industries. This time, it was a dealership that sold exclusively Future Industries vehicles, particularly hybrid and electric vehicles. It was a newer invention by the company, whereby vehicles with fewer emissions were sold at a cheaper rate. Up until this point, hybrid vehicles were often more expensive than regular ones, mainly due to the more expensive technology involved. But thanks to Hiroshi and Varrick, cheaper technology was used to design these vehicles, making them more affordable for the average purchaser.

But those pieces of technology formed the very reason for this complaint. "Future Industries claim they're being environmentally friendly by selling hybrids? I say they're more interested in blowing people up!" a man in yellow shouted, "My brother bought one of their hybrids last month, and he tried to plug it in for charging. Instead of charging the engine like they claimed, the whole thing exploded and now he's sitting in the hospital!"

Just then, a management team member of the dealership stepped into the open. "Sir, none of our hybrids exploded since they were put on sale. We have a perfect safety record and any problems are minor," the manager assured the complainant.

"And this comes from an incompetent dealership like yours?" a man in green followed up with the yellow-clad man's accusations. He stepped up to the manager and sized him up, pushing out his chest while glaring right back. "Even if you return all money used to buy the car, maybe you want to look at the driver's medical expenses? I'm sure you or your manufacturer will voluntarily pay for his medication once he's out of the hospital, right?"

With that, the man in green shoved the manager, sending him tumbling to the ground. That caught the crowd's attention, as they marched right up to the dealership yelling slogans. The manager barely got up to his feet, nearly crawling back into the office. Demanding that his staff locked the doors, he hobbled into his own office and called Future Industries. "This can't be happening," he muttered, dialling the numbers with great difficulty.

Meanwhile, at Future Industries, Hiroshi, Yasuko, Varrick, and Zhu Li raced back and forth, frantically giving instructions to their assistants while fielding more information from the receptionists. "Why are there so many demonstrations against us?" Varrick demanded to a nearby secretary, "What's going on out there, you guys?"

"Is it getting worse out there?" Hiroshi inquired, pecking a large finger at the set of notes another assistant handed him, "Are they already damaging our property? If they are, then we have to call the police. Right now, we have to minimize the damage."

"Call an emergency meeting with all the branch managers. We've got to keep the calm right now," Yasuko called out from behind another cubicle, "Where are the emergency plans?"

But Zhu Li was most worried right now. She managed to catch Asami as she raced into the head office. "Asami, thank goodness you're safe," she declared, grabbing onto the engineer, "I'm really worried about Korra. She's working at the pro-bending arena today and I think she might be caught in the danger. Also, Opal hasn't returned from the pier yet. Can you call them to see if they're okay? We have to keep the peace here and I just can't free myself up!"

* * *

The maddening crowd did nothing to slow down, even as they reached areas not under the ownership or control of Future Industries. A huge crowd now gathered outside the pro-bending arena, where they chanted slogans and waved banners. "Down with oppression, down with rising prices," they called, demanding a response to their grievances.

Meanwhile, the arena and cinema staff barricaded themselves inside, bolting the doors shut while some desperately called the police. It was very strange that no police officers were on the streets yet, but given what they heard about riots happening all over the city, this was not a total surprise. What they were more concerned about was how to get the patrons who were now inside the arena out. How could they evacuate without being harmed by the mob outside?

"Guys, what's going on out there?" a female voice asked. The reception and ticketing staff glanced over to see Korra and Shiro trot towards them. They nervously tilted their heads to the front door, where the chanting crowd now marched dangerously forward. "Are they still going at it? Where are the police?" Korra demanded.

One receptionist shook her head. "We're worried about the safety of people already here. They can't get out through the front doors, because the crowd might storm us," she described, all the while holding the phone close to her ear, "I'm still trying to get through to the police."

Korra bit her lower lip while her hands wrung in frustration. While she hated crowds and the loud noise made her head pound, she also knew that the people inside the arena were brought into this protest against their will. In fact, she had no idea why the crowd was protesting against Future Industries, and even if they were justified, the protest had nothing to do with the arena. Asami's family did not own this place, so why would the crowd rope them into it?

Shaking her head a few times, Korra decided to do something drastic. "Shiro and I can go outside and see what the crowd wants," she proposed, "While we do that, you guys sneak the guests out the back door. I don't think those guys will go away anytime soon."

The entire staff froze in shock at Korra's suggestion. Was Korra trying to take on the crowd all by herself? If the crowd turned violent, what could Korra do to pacify them? Given Shiro was not a bender, it would leave Korra all by herself, and despite her skills, they doubted Korra's water bending was strong enough to stop the crowd. "Korra, are you sure about this?" Shiro asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, "They could really hurt you out there."

But Korra shook her head resolutely. "There's no way we can protect the people who have nothing to do with this," she declared, waving her arm at the customers stranded in the lobby, "They weren't part of the complaints, so why should they be stuck here? Besides, even though I'm not happy about what happened to me with Future Industries, I can't agree with what the protestors are saying. So the least we can do is find out what they want from us."

Shiro took a deep breath, realizing he had to support Korra in this. Moreover, with Korra being such a loyal staff member to him, Shiro felt guilty if anything occurred to Korra out there. "Everyone, let's do what Korra said," he stated, clenching his fist in determination, "Get the customers out the back door. Korra and I will go find out what the crowd wants."

As the reception staff ushered the customers to the back, Shiro and Korra firmly nodded to each other. They marched to the front doors and slowly opened them. Korra was immediately greeted with sneers and shouts, but did her best not to flinch or recoil. Now was the time to solve a problem, not to run and hide. Feeling like her arms turned into lead, Korra lifted them with great difficulty and waved at the crowd. "Why are you guys protesting at the arena?" she called.

A man in red stepped up to Korra. With a flick of his wrist, his whole hand was engulfed in flames. "All you guys do is oppressing the poor. You're lucky I'm not burning down your arena right now," the fire bender retorted, "Just like the Satos and the Varricks, all you guys do is jack up the prices. You think we're your money trees or something?"

The crowd roared in approval, but that only got confused looks out of Korra and Shiro. "Are you sure about that? I've been working here for exactly three years this month, and during this whole time I've never seen ticket prices being increased," Korra countered. While she did not keep direct eye contact with the protestor, it was not due to her autism. Instead, Korra tried to find a water source nearby, in case the man did unleash his flames onto the arena.

"Even if you didn't increase ticket prices, they're still high to begin with," a man in green joined the fire bender. Seeing his stance, Korra could tell he was earth bender, and most likely could launch slabs of concrete at them. "So we can't watch movers just because we're poor?"

Again, another confused look came from Korra. "But it's not like we purposely keep them high," Korra exclaimed, her frustration level increasing, "Every second Tuesday, we have a special price set. You can see a mover for only three yuans, two if you're under the age of twelve. That policy has been in place even before I joined, and it doesn't even include all the special deals you get with pro-bending matches! I'm sure at least some of you used those, right?"

More murmurs emitted from the crowd, but this time they were in agreement with Korra. Some people did indeed use these benefits, and others even praised the way the arena handled their complaints. "You have complaints, you can raise them to me," Shiro stated, "But don't get Korra in trouble. She's my best employee and I rely heavily on her."

"Cut your nonsense. We're tired of you supporting these oppressors!" the earth bender shouted. In one smooth action, he stomped the ground and raised a slab of concrete. Then before Korra could react, he launched it at Shiro, slamming him right in the chest.

"Shiro, no!" Korra yelled as Shiro flopped to the ground. Seeing her supervisor on his back gripping his sternum in pain, something inside Korra just snapped. Glancing around, she saw the closest water source. "You'll pay for what you did!" she growled. With that, she waved her arms around and pulled out a huge blob of water from the sewer.

Glaring at the two attackers, Korra threw the water at the earth bender, soaking his entire body in the smelly liquid before freezing it. The earth bender slammed into the ground, the smelly liquid covering his torso while paralyzing him due to it being frozen. Korra then turned to the fire bender and, in the same motion, swung the liquid at him the other way. He was sent flying onto the steps, crashing hard on his side. "Who else wants a go?" she snarled.

But the fire bender was defiant, despite being drenched in the dirty liquid. "See that? More proof that the privileged are oppressing us," he snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Korra, "She's with the Satos, and there's nothing we can do to stop them!"

Ironically, the crowd turned against the fire bender and his earth bending colleague. Whether it was pointing out that Korra had been fired by the Satos, to Korra not being related to the Satos, or simply that Korra was wonderful greeting the customers during her tenure at the pro-bending arena, there was nothing but praise for the water bender. It left the two original attackers sputtering in shock, while Korra almost teared up at the support. Even though she had trouble achieving success her whole life, it was good to know that her efforts were recognized.

Shaking her head, she immediately lifted Shiro back to his feet. "Let's get you inside," she suggested to the groaning announcer, "I'll get some water and heal up your chest." She trudged up the steps of the arena, all the while seeing the crowd slowly disperse away.

As she stepped back inside, waving at some reception staff to assist, Korra felt a buzz from her pants pocket. Once she handed Shiro over, she reached down and pulled out her phone. One glance at the message and Korra immediately frowned. It was from Asami, who texted to see if Korra was okay from all the riots. While Korra appreciated Asami's message, she still had mixed feelings about her former friend. Even so, Korra made a note to go downtown later. Her foster parents were still at the office, and Korra was determined not to see harm done to them.

* * *

Mako sat in the briefing room nervously as the representatives from the Department of Public Safety lectured his team. He was just at his desk, minding his own business when Lin asked for an emergency meeting. Confused by the situation, Mako strolled into the briefing room with his colleagues, only to find Tarrlok's assistants before them. Before long, the assistants launched into the most shocking news of the day, which was riots were abound in Republic City.

"We do not know who is in charge of leading or inciting the riots, nor do we know how this started and from when or where," one of the assistants, a shorter man with dark hair and tan skin stated. His eyes tilted back and forth from his notes, almost like he was reading a script rather than briefing the team. "All we know is that it has reached epic proportions, and police must be dispatched in a largescale riot suppression operation. Minister Yakone has made it clear that all orders are given from his department, and your colleagues are to adhere to those."

One officer in the front row raised her hand. "How widespread is the rioting right now, and how do you feel the police can help?" she queried. While Republic City police was trained to handle riots, this was the first time in recent memory that something this big occurred. And with Tarrlok exercising emergency powers again, the coordination would have to change once more.

"The rioting has now reached most of the downtown business area, and is mainly focused on buildings and properties owned or operated by Future Industries," the other assistant, a taller man with a balding hairstyle answered, "Properties were being raided by the crowd, and there have been reports of property damage. Since our job is to protect the people's lives and property, I see the police's role as assisting us in stopping the damages as quickly as possible."

"Are you suggesting that we just make arrests? Will we have to quell any riots with police equipment, like water hoses or something like that?" Song, a man with pale skin and a thin moustache, inquired from Mako's left. Song was a veteran officer that Mako sometimes worked with. Compared to Lu and Gang, Mako liked Song better, even if he did find Song a bit hotheaded. Either way, Mako knew that they had to be extra careful if the crowd was still angry.

"Minister Yakone's orders are to stop the riots at any cost," the first assistant explained, "Arrest all who continue the protests, and use anti-riot equipment if necessary. If the crowd does not disperse, then take whatever measures necessary, including force."

Mako winced. While he knew that force was sometimes necessary, he was unsure if they really had to resort to that. Shouldn't they find out the reason for the riots and investigate this properly? Besides, while Mako considered Asami and her family friends, given Toza and Bolin worked with Future Industries so much, maybe some of the people's grievances were worth looking into. But in any event, orders were orders, and Mako wasn't prepared to disobey.

"We will move out as soon as everyone is ready," Lin announced from the front of the room, "We will require riot gear for all officers. These include batons, shields, tear gas, and, as the minister's assistant pointed out, water hoses. We meet down at the bus bay in fifteen minutes where we will board the buses and take us to the riot scenes. We will give further instructions on how to suppress the riots at each location. Is that clear?"

When the team declared back in the affirmative, the members slowly shuffled out of the room. Mako followed suit, heading back to his desk to grab his firearm. However, before he took hold of his service weapon, Mako grabbed his cellphone and immediately dialled for his brother. He was unsure where Bolin was at the moment, but due to Future Industries working closely with the warehouse, Mako was concerned that the rioting would spread to Bolin. Even though he knew Bolin could hold his own, Mako still had concerns. "Come on, pick up," he murmured.

After a couple more rings, the cheerful voice of Mako's brother greeted the fire bender. "Mako, what's going on?" Bolin asked from the other line. Hearing Bolin doing okay with no sounds of rioting in the back, Mako could feel some tension release from his body.

Shaking his head a few times, Mako focused back on the issue at hand. "Bolin, you and Toza have to be careful. There are riots all over the city, and they're targeting anything related to Future Industries," he reported, trying to speak softly as to avoid eavesdropping from those near him, "Chief Bei Fong is deploying us to stop the riots, but from what I hear it's mainly close to downtown. If there aren't any riots at the warehouse, then maybe stay there for now."

"We're pretty much stuck here right now. Kuvira is putting a lid on everything and we have to do things completely by her book," Bolin responded, his enthusiasm dampening at the mention of Korra's successor, "I know Opal said she had to go back to the office, and she left not long ago. I'm not sure if she's downtown yet, so I think I should call her to find out. Can you keep an eye on her if you're on the beat?"

Mako winced. He had gotten in trouble with his senior colleagues before whenever he brought his family up as a conversation topic. Whether it was Toza's arrest or random searches at the warehouse, Mako always felt like the police did not see eye to eye with him, even though he was on the same team as them. Just because he cared about his family did not mean he would willingly give up his duties as a police officer. And even though he found Tarrlok to be rude and arrogant, Mako was bound by his police oath to follow orders, including those from Tarrlok.

"Hey, May-ko," an obnoxious voice called to him. Mako turned to his right and saw Lu and Gang standing at his desk, both of them with wide smirks on their faces. "Are you going to get moving or are you going to lollygag all day?" Gang mocked the fire bender.

Taking a huge breath to calm himself down, Mako finished his call with Bolin. "I'll try to find Opal, Bolin," he assured his brother, "But if you want, you can keep calling on your end." He then ended the call and slipped his cellphone into his pocket. "I'm coming, okay? I just want to call my family to make sure they're okay," he snapped back, putting on his gun belt.

Lu and Gang could only snicker at Mako. "Why am I not surprised that you're calling those hooligans that are your family members?" Lu retorted, "Given their background, I won't be shocked if they're part of the riots. Just make sure you remember what team you're on, okay?"

Mako felt his blood boil hotter than the flames he could bend. "Lighten up, alright? Just because I'm not from a privileged background doesn't give you the right to accuse my family of criminal activities," he growled, "I know exactly what team I'm on, but I don't think you do."

Mako stayed in the stare-down with Lu and Gang for a few more seconds before he marched off. He could hear the two moustachioed officers snicker behind his back, but he paid it no mind. Somehow, Mako felt this mission was about to test him in more ways than one.

* * *

And as usual, we have to put on our usual list of inspirations and references found in this chapter:

1.) Kai and Jinora at the beach is a reference to "Avatar: the Journey of Life" with the cast of the original series in a modern, AU setting. Aang was worried about losing Katara in the midst of all the change, and Gyatso challenged him to think differently with the "hurricane through a closet" analogy. You will notice that the roles have been changed but also similar, with the orphan (Aang and Kai) being told the analogy by the air bending master (Gyatso and Jinora). And since a bald Jinora looks identical to Aang, I figure to do another shout-out with the outie joke. But either way, the point is the same here, and I felt it's useful to repeat that for this story.

2.) What Hiroshi said about taxes is true in Canada. If you are a self-employed individual or a small business owner, you can get certain expenses deducted. These include anything related to your business development, such as fuel, parking, advertising, business trips, etc. You have to make sure there is a running total until the end of the year, when you report your taxes. Those amounts will be deducted as necessary expenses, and your taxes will be decreased. There are certain moves to change some of that by our current (incompetent) government, but hopefully they won't affect small business owners, as they are ultimately the creators of jobs in this country.

3.) Mako's mention of the Interpol is also a real life reference. The Interpol is an international police organization headquartered in France in charge of providing liaison among police forces across the world and maintaining databases for certain shared information. Police forces across the world can rely on the Interpol to fight international crime, and Interpol would provide whatever administrative support necessary. I figure that something like this would come in handy in the Korra series, especially with the way the Red Lotus operated. So when I included the Red Lotus in my story, I figure that an Interpol should at least be considered.

4.) Hiroshi and Varrick launching hybrid cars and electric cars is a reference to Elon Musk, whose Tesla is now the new generation of environmentally friendly vehicles. We always hear that Hiroshi is an Avatar version of Henry Ford, but that's in reference to a past age. In a modern day setting, the best way to compare Hiroshi is with someone involved in these new vehicles, and Elon Musk was the first person that came to my mind.

5.) Hiroshi's story about getting a limited budget to grow his company is from "The Voice in the Night" when he explained to Mako how a small loan was all it took to start his company. Toza and Mako showing scepticism to Kuvira while Bolin becoming Kuvira's assistant and supporting her is from "The Coronation" when Mako and Bolin argued over Kuvira's actions and motives. Kuvira defending herself and referencing Bolin as her helper is from "After All These Years" when she and Bolin gave the same explanation to Opal and Kai. Korra confronting the crowd outside the pro-bending arena despite working there and being friends with Asami is from various Book 2 episodes, when she was a Southerner but still tried to calm the crowds protesting against the invasion by the Northern Water Tribe.

I will be taking a short hiatus again, and hopefully I will be back in a couple of months with a new chapter. Things in my life are getting busier and I just don't have time for a monthly update. So I thank you for the patience, thank you for your support of this chapter, and I hope to see you again soon.


	13. Republic City Riots, Part 2

After another short hiatus, I'm back with another update. I want to thank **SaoirseParisa** , **Wildstar93** , and **Bolinlover123** for reviewing last time. So we saw the riots on the streets of Republic City and everyone just trying to avoid the carnage. Well, this chapter is about to put a slight wrinkle in that plan. The riots are more than what meets the eye, and things are about to get much worse for our favourite characters. Enjoy this wild ride!

Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own the Legend of Korra.

* * *

To say that it was a mess on the streets was an understatement for Opal, who just stepped out of the subway station. The crowd before her chanted slogans, waved signs, and otherwise was very unpleasant. Opal had no idea what this was all about, as she only heard on the subway that there were protests on the streets. But given the ferocity of the protests and the anti-Future Industries slogan, Opal had her doubts about how this could end up for her.

Opal took a glance at her cellphone and saw a text from Bolin. Her boyfriend informed her that Mako was dispatched with the rest of the police to contain the protest, which started as some former clients of Future Industries airing their grievances. Before long, it ballooned into this situation, and the Future Industries headquarters was in lockdown mode. It did not help that Opal still had no car of her own, using transit to get from the pier to headquarters. "Now I know why Korra always said she preferred a ride getting here," the air bender murmured to herself.

Tugging on her jacket, she slipped into the crowd and tried to shuffle past the marchers. Future Industries headquarters was about ten minutes by foot from the subway station. One option she had to avoid this group was to take some shortcuts through alleys and between buildings, areas that she would not go into even in the middle of the day. It might be because she was from Zaofu, where crime rates were the lowest in the United Earth States for decades, but Opal just did not feel safe with alleys. So to have to go through one just to get to the office, it chilled her to the core. "Well, here goes nothing," she stuttered.

Opal ducked and weaved her way around the marchers, their voices nothing but slurs. Opal felt it resembled the time she took a turn through the spinning gates that Tenzin used when she first trained with him. She had so much trouble the first time, turning on a dime and being light on her feet. Even without tattoos, Opal felt that she had the skills and could use them if need be. "I wonder when I'll have time to take my test for the tattoos," she stated aloud.

Opal quickly strolled through the damp, narrow passage. The Future Industries building was before her, but there were still some turns before she got there. Her phone buzzed again, and Opal saw Bolin's new text. It stated that Bolin was on his way here, and that Mako was aware of Opal. She chuckled at Bolin's caring nature, realizing how fortunate she was to have met him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" an aggressive voice called. Opal tilted her head up and immediately shivers ran up her spine. Three men stalked towards her and stared her down, blocking the exit to the alley completely. "Didn't you realize you're in Triple Threats territory, little girl? What makes you think you can just waltz in unannounced?" the one in blue snarled, "I can let you go in exchange for some yuans, but if not then I can't guarantee your safety."

Opal's eyebrows creased immediately. She heard about the Triple Threats from her aunt, and she certainly tried to avoid them during her time here. But she never expected that taking a shortcut to the office would get her facing them upfront. Glancing around, she gauged how much room she had to pull off some air bending techniques in case she was attacked. "I don't want any trouble," she announced, her entire body tightening, "Just let me out of the alley and I'll go."

The man in blue chuckled, leaning dangerously close to Opal. "Maybe you're new to the city and don't know the rules, so let me explain carefully," he sneered, "My name's Viper, and my two associates and I are from the Triple Threats. We pretty much run this place, so if you're not going to cooperate with us, we'll put you in the hospital. Are you clear with that?"

Opal took a deep breath. Given the Triple Threats were all benders of considerable skill, this was not the time to get into a fight. "Again, I'm not looking for trouble," Opal insisted, "I just want to get out of here without getting hurt."

Then, without warning, Opal jumped into the air and shot air from her feet. She soared above the three Triple Threats before landing on the other side, whipping her leg at the gangsters. A wide air whip shot out and sent them sprawling to the ground, giving her that extra second to sprint towards the daylight. The sooner she got herself out of this alley, the better!

But she barely took a few steps before the ground shook beneath her feet, throwing Opal off balance and making her collapse into a heap. Opal lifted her eyes just in time to see a blast of flames slam into the wall just above her head. "Did you not hear what I said earlier?" Viper called, now back on his feet and edging closer to Opal, "I'll let you out in exchange for some yuans, but I don't see any bills. So maybe, we'll take something else from you instead!"

Opal sent an air blast in the direction of the Triple Threats, but that was met with an earth shackle covering both feet. Short fire burst peppered Opal from both sides, while Viper pulled some water out from the sewer. "Let's see how smelly we can make you," he suggested, "Or better yet, let's see how see-through we can make your clothes!"

Opal grunted in frustration, trying to break free of the earthen prison. The earth bender squeezed his fist to lock the concrete on Opal's legs further. With her lower body was now stuck, Viper reeled his arm back to throw the polluted water right at Opal's face. Just as the liquid flew in, Opal shot her arms out, hoping an air shield could block the incoming attack.

The sewer water was shot into the air, with some sprinkling onto Opal, but the majority of it showered on the Triple Threats. Opal used that distraction to flex her legs, concentrating the energy before shooting out an air blast. The rocks came crumbling off, giving her room to manoeuvre. "Desperate times call for desperate measures," she muttered to herself. With that, she whipped her arms around and created a mini tornado around her body.

Unfortunately, the fire bender of the Triple Threats caught on and launched flames right in the direction of the spinning air. That trapped Opal in a flaming inferno and, with the flames tightening, Opal could feel her clothes being zinged. "Oh, so instead of soaking you, we'll just light all your clothes on fire!" Viper chuckled, now back onto his feet and approaching Opal.

Suddenly, the extreme heat Opal faced dissipated. A huge blast of air spun the fire tornado right at the Triple Threats, causing all three to duck for cover. Opal turned around to see Kai step out of his fighter stance and trot in. Bolin soon followed suit, stomping on the ground and cracking the concrete right up to the assailants. "Are you okay, Opal?" Kai asked.

Opal nodded. Sensing the danger, Bolin instructed Kai to take Opal out first. "Yung and Toza should be just around. I think they're trying to find a place to drop off the van," he called to the younger air bender. Turning back to the Triple Threats struggling to stay on their feet, Bolin snarled, "You keep your dirty hands off my girlfriend, got it?"

"Then you tell your girlfriend to stop messing with Triple Threat plans," Viper retorted, pointing a long finger at Opal, "Messing with this city is just the beginning. Once things really start rolling, the entire world won't know what hit it!"

Bolin's eyes grew wide. Was Viper insinuating that Republic City's riots were all caused by the Triple Threats? Yet before Bolin could say another word, a rock hurtled his way. Bolin raised his arms just in time to absorb the blow, but he knew his forearms would be bruised by nightfall. Kicking up a slab, he shielded his body from neck down while punching piece after piece at the Triple Threats. And behind them, Kai and Opal lined up a simultaneous air blast at the gangsters. "I'm not leaving without you, Bolin," Opal called.

Bolin nodded back at Opal, sending the entire slab of concrete at the Triple Threats at the same time Kai and Opal unleashed their double blast. Despite the Triple Threats' attempt to hold that off, they were soon overwhelmed and were sent tumbling into the alley. With his heartrate still racing, Bolin turned to Kai and Opal. "I'm glad you're okay, Opal," he whispered, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Now let's find the others and tell Mako about this."

* * *

Mako slowly stepped off the police vehicle, feeling the warm air smother his police uniform. Despite the sun peeking out from the skyscrapers and having a relatively cloudless sky, Mako felt anything but serene. The humidity and the tension in the city rolled over him like a huge wave, and even as Lin stepped to the front to give instructions, he could barely register her words. Deep down, he was more concerned at the echoes of the protests just a few blocks away.

"I want small groups to go down each block to check if there are still protestors," Lin ordered, waving her finger at each respective block, "No more than a team of three per group, and unless there are protestors damaging property or hurting people, don't spend more than a few minutes per block. The main problem is closer to Future Industries, where the majority of the protestors are headed towards. That's where we should focus our main efforts right now."

Mako glanced around and saw each officer with a stern expression on their faces. While Mako figured that they were doing their job, he could not help but feel nervous about this. When he called Bolin earlier, he told Bolin about the police mission to contain the riot. Bolin told him that Opal was out and about, heading back to Future Industries headquarters. To look out for Opal, Mako offered to keep his eyes open for her. But with the way things were right now, he found it difficult to focus on anything except for the task before him.

"Each respective captain or lieutenant will take a few blocks each, and they will report directly to me," Lin continued. Mako craned his neck to see Saikhan being one of the captains being called forth. "All the officers and other detectives will report to the captain or lieutenant in charge of their blocks, and we'll go from there. I'll be planning for the riot response team to go to Future Industries. We don't have much time, so I'll assign everyone right now."

Just then, Mako's cellphone buzzed once more. The fire bender reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the offending object, clicking the text icon to see the latest update. It was a text from Bolin, indicating that Opal was now with them. They were meeting Toza and Yung, who hoped to get Opal to Future Industries headquarters. While Mako let out a sigh of relief in realizing that Opal was safe, part of him still fretted over the group's destination. If they were headed towards Future Industries, then what if they got caught in the riots?

However, it was the second part of the text that got Mako really worried. Bolin referred to Opal being attacked by the Triple Threats on her way here. While Mako was not surprised that the Triple Threats might take advantage of the situation, he was shocked to learn that they might be behind some of the rioting. Mako tilted his head to the side again, trying to locate the Future Industries building. Were the Triple Threats trying to invade the headquarters as he stood here?

"Hey, May-ko," an obnoxious voice snapped Mako back to attention. To no one's surprise, Lu and Gang were in his face again, their annoying smirks out in full force. "You still worried about your brother?" Lu challenged, his eyes keying in on the fire bender's cellphone, "We won't be too harsh on him when we arrest him. We'll make sure there's a nice little sofa in the cell we'll throw him in, and all his friends will be right there with him, okay?"

Mako scowled at the hurtful remarks. Stuffing his phone back into his pocket, he glared at his two nemeses. "I hope you don't mean that," he growled, "I already told you back at the station that I know what team I play on. So to bring up my brother like that is just a low blow. Besides, Bolin told me some info that you might want to consider. With the way the riots are going, how do you know the Triple Threats won't be in play?"

Again, more patronizing chuckles came from the senior detectives, who wasted no time launching another round of attacks on Mako's family. "So suddenly Bolin's in with the triads? So that gives us more reason to arrest him," Gang added, rubbing his hands together, "Does that mean we can make Bolin bunk with the Triple Threats as their cellmate?"

Mako growled again. "Knock it off, will you? I'm very serious about this!" he yelled, "I got a text from Bolin saying that he saw Triple Threats all over the place. They attacked one of our friends and he had to go out to save her. How can Bolin be with the Triple Threats when he defended one of our friends from those guys?"

A sharp clearing of the throat stopped the argument dead on its tracks. Mako turned around to see Lin and Saikhan standing before them. "I'll be supervising you guys for the block searches," Saikhan declared, "Do I have to separate you like children and put you in detention?"

Mako fumed as Lu and Gang sweet-talked to their superior, flashing lopsided grins before trotting off. That left Mako with Saikhan and Lin frowning at him. "Chief, Captain, Bolin told me something that you should know, and Opal is also involved," Mako stated.

"Mako, you and I can have a family reunion with your brother and my niece later on. Right now we have something important to deal with," Lin insisted, "Go scour through the block and then meet back here. We'll go to Future Industries afterwards with riot gear ready."

Mako sighed, realizing he would have to wait until later on before he reported back to Lin. Trudging in the direction of Lu and Gang, Mako focused his attention back onto the streets. It frustrated him to no end that the two senior detectives always got the last word in, leaving him with nothing to contribute even though his points had merit. Sometimes, he felt so weak even though he was a high achiever in his family. All he ever wanted was some way to provide for Bolin while keeping things together, so why did life keep throwing him so many obstacles?

Mako took a peek every nook and cranny for the blocks he was assigned. In front of him, Lu and Gang just nonchalantly strolled through while telling odd jokes to each other. Despite claims that the protests were widespread, it did not look that way for these blocks. The protestors were gathered in areas nowhere near here, making Mako believe that they were being guided. So could this confirm Bolin's belief that the Triple Threats were behind all this?

Just then, Mako noticed a few people shuffling out an alley that he passed earlier. With squinting eyes, Mako could make out the familiar figures of Shady Shin and Two-Toed Ping rushing across the road. Sensing something suspicious, Mako tried to flag down Lu and Gang, but to no avail. Biting his lower lip, Mako could only keep his eyes on the two gangsters for a limited period of time. Those two disappeared into another alley, but guessing the direction, Mako was sure they were headed for Future Industries. "Bolin was right on," he muttered.

"Mako, are we almost done here?" Saikhan's voice once against interrupted Mako's train of thought. The police captain stood before Mako, hands on his hips and looking unimpressed. "I should remind you that we still have to meet with the chief on riot control, so let's pick it up."

Mako tried to tell Saikhan that he was done, but that they should pay attention to the Triple Threats. However, he did not get a word out before Saikhan marched right past him. Palming his face in frustration, Mako stomped his way back to Lin. Hopefully he could get a word in with the chief before they confronted the rioters. But for now, he had to make sure his own brother was safe. Pulling out his cellphone again, he immediately dialled Bolin's number.

* * *

Korra hustled her way down the street, not stopping or slowing down her pace ever since she left the subway station. Working at the pro-bending arena meant she was only two subway stations away from Future Industries headquarters. She already had a taste of the protestors when they sent a boulder at Shiro Shinobi. Had Korra not been there to pull Shiro inside and healed him up with water bending, Shiro would most likely be heading to the hospital right now.

But now, Korra had to navigate through the crowd of people chanting and marching closer to Future Industries. Asami's text stated that there were protests against Future Industries, but never did Korra imagine it to be this severe. With the piercing shouts, the nonstop stream of people, and the unfriendly atmosphere, Korra wanted to run back to the subway station, take the subway to the station closest to her home, and lock herself in her room for the rest of the day.

Before Korra could take another step, she saw a set of familiar faces. "Bolin, Opal!" she called, trotting across the crowded street at her two friends dressed in green. Bolin held Opal extra close, while Opal's eyes seemed locked onto the ground. "Is everything okay?" Korra asked, "You guys didn't get hurt or anything, did you?"

Before Bolin could answer, his cellphone sounded off. Korra was surprised that Bolin could hear his phone above all the protest noise. Slipping a hand into his pants pocket, the earth bender pulled out his phone and answered it. "Hello, Mako?" Bolin greeted the caller. Korra could not hear what Mako was saying, but one look at Bolin's response said it all. "So you're sure that the Triple Threats are behind this?"

Korra turned to the others, who pulled her aside. "Bolin and I were trying to find Opal," Kai explained, tilting his head in the direction they just came from, "Opal was on her way to Future Industries when she ran into the Triple Threats. She tried to fight them, but it was three against one and they nearly lit her clothes on fire. Bolin and I managed to get to her, but then we heard the Triple Threats say that messing with the city was just the start."

Korra gasped, covering her mouth in shock. She immediately turned to Opal, who wanted to avoid any further discussion. "Can we just get to Future Industries right now?" she murmured, "The sooner we get off the streets and away from those Triple Threats, the better."

Before Korra could inquire further, a comment from Toza caught her attention. "I hope my age isn't doing a number on my vision, but is that the riot police in front of us?" the older earth bender observed, pointed a finger at the intersection before them. Indeed, uniformed individuals got into a line formation, each member with light armour and face shields. Some carried batons, while others prepared pepper spray. "Bolin, what did Mako say is happening with the police?" Toza asked, tapping his foster child on the shoulder.

Bolin took a gander and his face paled. He turned back to his cellphone, frantically trying to get a clarification. Unfortunately, that would not be possible. "This is Republic City Police," one of the lead officers declared with a megaphone, "All people assembled here must disperse immediately and return to your homes or your lawful businesses. If you fail to do so, then by the laws of this government, you are guilty of a criminal offence and will be sent to prison."

A couple of members in the crowd yelled back, inflaming the people further and getting them angrier. While the majority of the people continued their march, the same people who provoked them slinked away. Korra craned her neck in time to see them enter an alley, which was peculiar given how persistent they were in challenging the police. "Hey, did you guys see that?" she pointed out, "Those guys asked the crowd to riot, but then they ran off."

Luckily, Korra's group caught on. "I think they might be the Triple Threats that Kai and Bolin saw earlier," Yung added, his eyes tilting between the alley and the police at the front, "I don't know about you, but I think the crowd is being led into a death trap."

Within seconds, a panic spread through Korra's group. They immediately attempted to push to the side, avoiding the crowd's continuous march and hoping to get to Future Industries with an alternate route. At this rate, they would all be arrested if the police got involved. "Mako, can you tell Chief Bei Fong to just hold off for a few minutes longer?" Bolin pleaded with his brother over the phone, all the while being bumped and jostled as the rioters pushed forward, "We're trying to get out of the way, but we're being pushed closer to the police line."

Just then, the police pulled out two giant water cannons. Korra's eyes widened as the police officers aimed them right at the crowd. "Get to the side, quickly!" she shouted, pulling and throwing members of her group onto the sidewalk.

It was like a tsunami had hit the shores of Republic City when the police turned on the water cannons. The crowd was slammed by two large jets of liquid, the forces knocking down several people at the front. Amidst cries of pain and pleas for help, the police did not let up. By now, the rioters had trouble standing up, with some tumbling Korra's way. Korra could not tell from the chaotic scene, but she would not be surprised if some folks suffered injuries.

Despite pressing close to the sidewalks, Korra was not immune from the water. The power of the cannons was enough to send a steady stream her way, soaking her body and pressing her to the side of the building. Trying to drown out the sounds of people screaming, Korra tried to locate the rest of her group. Yung and Toza were in front of her, barely on their feet, and yelling for Kai and Bolin. Turning behind her, Korra could see Bolin, Kai, and Opal struggling to stand as well. The water's force was so great that it felt like it could pierce skin.

Seeing more people collapse to the ground, Korra had to do something. It was either they could drown in this flood or be trampled by the crowd. "Hey, stop the water! People could get hurt out here!" she shouted, waving an arm at the police while raising the other to shield herself.

But the police did not cease at all. In fact, they now tilted their cannons left and right, clearing the middle of the street while pushing more people to the side. Korra could hear the groans and grunts of her group, struggling to stay on their feet while avoiding more people staggering at them. Gritting her teeth, Korra stood up tall and faced the water head-on. She had no idea who authorized the police to do this, and despite her respect for Mako and his job, she could not let this pass. Clenching her fists, Korra took a stance and waved her arms around.

Amazingly, the power of the water cannons was no match for Korra. The water soon halted its advance, despite the police increasing its power. "For the last time, turn the water off!" Korra exclaimed, holding the water above her like a collapsing building, "You're only hurting more people by doing this. Just let them go home and everything will be stopped!"

The police team leader did not heed Korra's warning. Ordering the other cannon to turn, there were now two streams of water coming straight at Korra. "Surrender immediately or face the consequences!" the leader retorted through the megaphone.

With the strength of ten master water benders, Korra held off both water blasts from the cannons. Swishing the liquid around, she hoisted it into the air, forming a gigantic tsunami above the police. While Korra could not see what the police were doing behind the wave, she could hear their panicked voices, with officers shouting in confusion and fretting how close the wave was to crashing over them. "Turn off the water, we have to retreat!" the lead officer called.

Finally, after the water was turned off, Korra could hear the cannons being trucked away. The police also dispersed, backing into the next block. Korra then slowly lowered the tsunami, letting the water flow back to the ground. Taking a deep breath, Korra sank to her knees and took a peek around her. The crowd's anger and intensity subsided, but there were clearly injuries. Seeing how there was still water on the ground, Korra knew what her next task would be.

Turning to the group, she made sure they were alright. Other than some minor cuts and scrapes, none of them suffered any serious injury. "Why don't you guys get to Future Industries first? I think I'll try to heal up anyone who got injured," she proposed.

* * *

At Future Industries headquarters, things were anything but calm. Senior management just held an emergency meeting on addressing the riots, and now members of the management team raced to implement the recommendations. In the midst of all this, Hiroshi, Yasuko, Varrick, and Zhu Li all oversaw the damage control. "Can someone keep an eye on the reports from the police? How are they handling the riots out there?" Hiroshi demanded.

"And what about our staff members," Yasuko pointed out, hobbling on her cane towards Hiroshi. She paused behind her husband's back, glancing over his shoulder at the notes the clerk held to them, "Did any of them get attacked by the riots? I think a few of our associate offices suffered some damages, but I haven't heard anything about injuries. How are we doing with calling each office up to make sure everything is fine?"

"Actually, everything is not fine," Zhu Li chimed in. Everyone in that corner glanced over at the unassuming bespectacled woman, who led a group of people into the main office. "One of our own did get caught in the crossfire, and she had to be rescued out."

Indeed, following Zhu Li were a series of people that Asami knew well. Bolin led the way in, a protective arm around the shoulder of Opal, who seemed almost too stunned to make eye contact with anyone. Toza and Yung followed with Kai bringing up the rear. They glanced around the large office in curiosity, all the while trying to find a place to sit. But the surprising thing was that all of them wore clothing that was soaking wet. "Can someone please bring us some towels?" Bolin requested, "We could get dried up over here."

Asami immediately came over and helped Opal into a nearby office. She and Bolin eased Opal into a chair, all the while Toza, Yung, and Kai joined them. "Are you okay, Opal?" Asami asked, "What happened out there? How did you get attacked?"

Opal opened her mouth, but the words did not come out. "It was just…they were…ugh," she stuttered, clenching and unclenching her fists several times. By now, a staff member came in with several towels, and Bolin immediately took one to wrap around Opal's shoulders. "I was just coming here, and I was trying to avoid the mob, and then…"

"She tried to take a shortcut through an alley and got intercepted by the Triple Threats," Toza stated, drying his drenched clothes with the towel, "She tried to defend herself, but got outnumbered and overwhelmed. They even tried to set her clothes on fire."

"Bolin and Kai got there in time to hold those guys off, or else Opal would be sitting in the hospital right now," Yung added, taking a towel from Kai after the younger air bender finished using it, "We then had to dodge more danger, including riot police, just to get here."

Asami looked around at the group, her heart finally calming after the past harrowing few hours. "Thank you so much, you guys," she responded, dipping her head slightly at the group. While they only got together whenever she visited the pier, Asami did treat this group as her friends, especially when Korra still worked there. To see this group stand up for each other like that, it was very touching. "But why are you all wet? Who drenched you on the way here?"

"We had to go through riot police shooting water cannons at the crowd," Kai described, trying to peel the wet clothes sticking to his skin, "They blasted those things at us and we almost got hurt. Had Korra not used water bending on those cannons, we'd be even more injured."

Asami's green eyes grew larger than saucers. Korra was in the group as well, and she actually took on the water cannons from the police? Would she not get in trouble with the law for doing that? "Where's Korra right now?" she asked, frantically searching through the texts on her phone, "Did someone manage to contact Korra? And can one of you contact Mako to see if Korra has been taken into custody for resisting the police?"

"If Korra is resisting the police, then I doubt calling the police will be of help," a low-pitched voice called from outside the office. The entire group looked up to see Kuvira approach the door with Varrick in tow. "Don't forget that I'm a member of Zaofu's security team, and I deal with protocols like these all the time. If your friend Korra did retaliate against the police's efforts to disperse the protestors, she can very well be arrested and criminally charged."

"Hold on a second here," Asami interjected, standing up to the metal bender, "I didn't see what happened out there, but if the police used water cannons right at the crowd, then people could get hurt. I'm sure Korra just has everyone's best interests at heart when she tried to stop the water cannons with her water bending. Maybe she's trying to slow the flow so people can get to safety. And since Korra knows water-based healing techniques, she can help even more…"

"Just because Korra has that ability doesn't mean she should use it, Asami," Kuvira retorted, placing one hand on her hip while slightly tilting her face. The diagonal angle at which she used to stare at Asami highlighted the borderline arrogance in her tone. "If we let anyone, let alone someone as powerful as Korra, take on the police just because they can, then what will happen to the city's stability? Let's not forget that good acts have unintended consequences."

Sensing the tension, Varrick sought to smooth things over. "Look, I know Kuvira from my days working with Suyin, and Korra is my foster child. If there's one person who knows both Korra and Kuvira well, it's me," he pointed out, "I'm sure Kuvira just wants the police to do their job, and by no means is she discounting Korra's good intentions."

"Did someone call my name?" another voice sounded off. The entire group turned to the newcomer, and smiles crept onto most of their faces. "Is everybody alright?" Korra asked.

Asami trotted up to Korra with a relieved smile. "I'm so glad you're okay, Korra. Did they attack the pro-bending arena as well?" she queried, placing a hand on Korra's elbow.

Surprisingly, Korra flinched away and tilted her head to the side. Asami could not help but lift an eyebrow, as Korra had not done that to her since they first met. If anything, Asami was one of the few people who could get up close and personal with Korra, and Korra had no qualms with physical contact with Asami as well. Did what happened with the journal still resonate in Korra's mind, to the point where Korra treated Asami as a stranger again?

But the one person who was not thrilled at Korra's appearance instantly confronted the water bender. "So you're the Korra everyone talks about?" Kuvira stated, staring at Korra with the tilted head and emotionless face, "You realize that you almost got yourself in big trouble by challenging the police. Did you consider the consequences of that? And it doesn't even cover the messy way you ran the warehouse, to which I'm still trying to fix right now."

Korra's eyes went straight for her shoes, hoping to avoid Kuvira altogether. She heard that this was the person who replaced her at the warehouse, and that she was quite the strict disciplinarian. Korra had not met Kuvira in person, but this was not the greeting she wanted from her successor. Why was Kuvira acting like everything was Korra's fault?

"Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you," Kuvira barked, leaning her head closer to Korra. Everyone around them was stunned into silence, watching Kuvira the drill sergeant go at it with Korra the nervous cadet. "Do you realize the work I had to do just to keep things level?"

Just then, Korra had enough of the verbal barrage. "What did I ever do to you? Why are you going off on me like that?" Korra snapped, lifting her head and leaning her face closer to Kuvira. While her blue eyes tried focusing on something other than Kuvira's green eyes, Korra made sure her message was heard. "Is it wrong to protect people when they're being hurt? Is it wrong to treat my warehouse staff like friends? What's wrong with being nice to others?"

Immediately, the group tried to separate the combative twosome before things got worse. "Korra, Kuvira, maybe we're all getting a little too excited here. Why don't we just take a break for now and we'll worry about this later," Varrick suggested, "Kuvira, why don't you work with the rest of the staff in securing our associate offices? And Korra, why don't you head home first? I'll tell the housekeeper to make dinner for you, and then Zhu Li and I will join you later on?"

* * *

Mako wasted no time throwing his police gear into his locket, shedding that faster than a biohazardous suit. To say he was disappointed with what he observed in today's performance was an understatement, given how much they were in disarray. Not only did his partners, Lu and Gang, not notice the issues on the street, their own superior, Saikhan, either did not care or was just as clueless as they were. Did anyone in the police know what to do in an investigation?

Mako slammed the locker shut so hard that the ripples resonated through the entire line of lockers. He stomped back into the main office and plopped down onto the chair in his cubicle. Closing his eyes, he leaned back on his chair and let out an exasperated sigh. Mako could still recall Bolin calling to tell him the Triple Threats were involved in inciting the riots. While Mako saw the Triple Threats lurking, the police paid them no mind, instead asking everyone to be on the frontlines with the water cannons. "So they want to spray innocent people with high-powered hoses, but the triads run free? That's got to be the biggest joke of the decade!" Mako muttered.

"Mako, stop moping around," a sharp female voice called to the fire bender. Mako sat up straight and glanced to his right, where Lin stood outside the main boardroom, "I want all staff in here for debriefing. We have some concerns raised by the public on what happened."

Mako sighed again, dreading to hear the senior officers congratulate themselves on being masters of the universe. He had concerns on not just on how the officers used the water cannons, but also on how they were clueless about the real cause of the riot. Here was his chance to really stick it to the rest of these has-beens. "Well, here we go," he murmured, lifting out of the chair.

Mako trudged into the boardroom, where all the senior officers sat exhausted and, dare he say, disgusted. Some were rubbing themselves like they just exited the boxing ring. Others still wore soggy clothing, most likely from the soaking that Korra gave them. In the midst of it all, Lu and Gang giggled to each other, sitting at the far side and not paying attention to Lin. With the chief parked at the front with a stern look on her face, Mako could tell this would not go well.

"Take a seat, everyone!" Lin called, leaning on the front table. Mako took a seat to the side, on the same side as Lu and Gang but just a couple of chairs in front of them. "There are some concerns about how that riot was handled, given the reports from both injured officers and the public. We had the water cannons turned right back against us, and we just gave up!"

"Chief, if I may, there was that Korra girl who stood up to us," a senior officer that Mako recognized as a ten-year veteran pointed out, "When we increased the water cannon power, she just turned it right back on us. We were pretty much shot with our own weapon."

"She should have never done that! If she and the rest of those protestors just complied with police requests to stand down, everything would be avoided!" Song declared in a harsh tone, "Should we get a warrant out for her arrest?"

Just hearing that made Mako's blood boil. "She just saved an entire street filled with people, so why are you villainizing her?" he snapped back, "You realize after you left with the water cannons, Korra stuck around and used the remaining water to heal anyone who was hurt? Why didn't you stick around and watch how caring she was?"

"And why are we not surprised that you'd stick up for your vigilante friend, May-ko?" Lu sneered from behind him. Mako need not turn around to hear Gang snickering along, which only aggravated him more. "She dared to challenge the police when we were busy stopping a riot? Maybe she's the one starting all that nonsense to begin with!"

"Are you even hearing yourself talk right now?" Mako retorted, whipping his body around and glaring at the two obnoxious officers, "The entire crowd dissipated after the water cannons were used, and by now most of the protests were stopped! It's clear that someone was driving up the frenzy, and I doubt it very much that it was Korra. Are you stupid or what?"

"Or maybe your buddy is doing that just to cover herself!" Gang added, trying to contain another snort of laughter, "We know she's out at the warehouse all the time, and she's linked up with the Satos. Maybe she started this whole thing just to bring some press to Future Industries, so they can then drive up the business! I wouldn't trust that crazy girl at all!"

"For the last time, Korra is autistic, not crazy! Autistic people can be quite intelligent, and I certainly believe Korra is more intelligent than you both combined!" Mako roared, "Did you even look around when you were patrolling the streets? Didn't you see Triple Threats all over the place? How do you know they weren't part of this mess?"

"We're not here to argue with each other!" Lin yelled, slamming her palm on the front table. Turning to Mako, she chided him for speaking out of turn. "Mako, I know Korra for a long time. But when things are this dire, now's not the time to worry about your friendship with her!"

Mako pinched his nose and inhaled deeply. He expected this type of negligence from Lu and Gang, but to hear Lin speak like this was shocking. "Chief, with all due respect, I got a tip from my own brother. Your niece Opal was attacked by the Triple Threats, and he barely got her out alive," Mako explained, "They found out that the Triple Threats were involved, and I saw them when I was patrolling, just before we were at the frontlines. Don't tell me no one else did!"

"Mako, that's going too far," Saikhan scolded the fire bender, "I was with you when you patrolled, and I didn't see any suspicious activities or people. If you feel we should look deeper into these things, then why don't you give us the details so we know what we're getting into?"

"Am I the only person here who is competent?" Mako shouted, whipping around to stare down his own captain, "How did you all get on the force when you're this bad?"

"Enough!" Lin roared, slamming her hand on the table again, "Mako, it's one thing to be constructive, but insulting others is unacceptable. I'm suspending you for your misconduct. Give me your badge and get yourself home. I don't want to see you near here for the next two weeks!"

The room grew completely silent, with even Lu and Gang too stunned to say anything to their younger rival. All eyes were on Mako as he stood up from his chair, his eyes narrowing to darts against the woman he deemed his mentor. He took step after step up to Lin, his eyes never leaving her face. In one smooth motion, he pulled his badge out from his belt. But instead of putting it in Lin's open hand, he reeled back and threw the badge right in Lin's face.

Before Lin could even respond, Mako spat out his every word like they were venom. "If you want to raise my suspension up to a month for doing that, then go ahead. I've just lost all my respect for someone who I look up to," he growled. Turning to the rest of the team, he stated bluntly, "As for the rest of you, you just lost the confidence of the public. Watch your backs when you patrol next time." With that, he briskly exited the room, closing the door with a slam.

* * *

Hiroshi Sato plopped down onto the seat behind his desk, finally getting a chance to relax in his office after the harrowing afternoon. It was bad enough that they had damages to various associated stores, but to have Kuvira and Korra go at it in the middle of the headquarters was nothing less than appalling. Hiroshi had no idea why Kuvira decided to berate Korra about the warehouse on the spot, and naturally Korra did not take it well. Had Varrick not stepped in to split them apart, there might have been a brawl right then and there.

"Hiroshi, are you okay to chat?" Yasuko asked, tapping the door with her cane. Hiroshi glanced up in time to see his wife enter. Despite her physical disability and her easily fatigued body, Yasuko always did what she could to support her husband, no matter what the challenge was. "I thought we can find a way to deal with all this negativity around us."

Hiroshi waved to a chair before him, to which Yasuko hobbled over and took a seat. He rubbed his face while exhaling deeply, all the while Yasuko glanced at him sympathetically. "I got a couple of reports from the police," Yasuko reported, "It seems like the protests started spontaneously, and there isn't really one root cause. There were some people who expressed their discontent, and the rest of the crowd just joined in."

Hiroshi pulled off his glasses and rubbed his temples, finding it hard to digest what his wife reported to him. He was so busy corresponding with each associate branch that he did not even follow up with the police. He had heard bits and pieces from the branch managers, but now he finally heard what the police informed Yasuko. "Did they specifically say what about Future Industries that the protestors are dissatisfied with?" he queried.

Yasuko shook her head. "All I heard was that there were some inferior goods linked to us, and it's like guilty by association," she replied, pressing her hands on the top of her cane, "I wonder if it's the same things we got with the whole warehouse fiasco, where Varrick had those defective goods mixed in with our actual goods. But we never got the chance to check the actual serial numbers of those goods, and that's a big disfavour."

Hiroshi cursed under his breath. That was the last thing he wanted, with the lack of any details that he could use to trace the issues. This only added to his concerns from last time, when Hong Li visited his office. "You are aware that the government is investigating some taxes we filed from many years back, right?" he informed Yasuko, "It's like everything is snowballing all at once, with one thing after another. I'm starting to wonder where we're going from here."

Just then, a knocking on the door behind the Satos diverted their attention. Beckoning the visitor, the door creaked open to reveal the face of one of the assistants from earlier. "Mr. Sato, we have a government investigator here with a team of staff," she reported, "He said he was here a while back and now he wants to investigate further."

Hiroshi frowned. Was this Hong Li being sent back after Tarrlok did a number on him? Future Industries already offered every document requested, so why was he coming back? Giving his wife an exasperated look, he granted permission for Hong Li to enter. "And if it's okay with him, I'd like my wife to sit here and listen to this," he requested.

The assistant stepped out of the office, and replacing her was Hong Li. The young man greeted Hiroshi more confidently than the first time, and despite the incredible amount of stress the heavyset entrepreneur was under, he still found Hong Li's energy refreshing. "What can I help you with this time, Hong Li?" Hiroshi asked, beckoning Hong Li to the empty chair next to Yasuko, "I already gave you all the books more than a week ago, and you guys are supposed to audit me. Is the audit complete so quickly because you found we did nothing wrong?"

Hong Li winced again. "Unfortunately, the opposite is true," he explained, pulling out a notebook. He flipped several pages before landing on one with a series of transactions listed. "I saw these transactions to various bank accounts that the Department of Public Safety has been tracking for years. They belong to various people that were, and still may be, associated with a terrorist group called the Equalists. I assume you remember these people in Republic City?"

Hiroshi and Yasuko nodded, although Yasuko's usually pale face now became even paler. Why would her husband be involved with people associated with a terrorist group? "I know they were active around the same time I was burned," Yasuko recalled, "But I was so busy trying to recover physically and mentally at the time, I don't recall running across anyone who was aligned with the Equalists. Are you sure there isn't some mistake?"

"I'm afraid it's no joke, Mrs. Sato," Hong Li replied, pointing out the lines in question, "All these accounts belong to people on this list, and they are on our databases for suspected terrorist activities." Hong Li flipped to another page in his notebook, showing the Satos the list of names and how they were identified as public safety risks. By the time Hong Li was done, Yasuko's entire body was limp, her entire body melting into the chair she sat on.

Hong Li closed his notebook and stared forward, right into the eyes of Hiroshi. "I think it calls for a personal investigation, Mr. Sato," he suggested, folding his hands on his thighs, "Can you please tell us how those accounts got money directly from Future Industries? Did you give any money, intentionally or accidentally, to known members of the Equalists?"

Hiroshi stayed silent, his eyes boring holes into his desk. Struggling to sit back up, Yasuko reached out and grabbed Hiroshi's hand. "Hiroshi, if we don't clear this up, they'll just keep suspecting us over and over," she stated weakly, "You couldn't have done this, right? If it's just a mistake, then confess and fix it. Tell them you had nothing to do with the Equalists!"

Hiroshi finally glanced up, his usually warm and bright eyes now dull and void of any emotion. "Unfortunately, I can't say that," he responded to his wife, his voice barely above a murmur, "I did authorize some funds to go out, and they did go into those accounts. What the people did with my funds, I have no idea. But I was behind the money transfer from Future Industries to those people Hong Li just pointed out."

Yasuko covered her mouth with a shaking hand, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. How could it be that her husband was associated with a terrorist group? Even though there had not been any activity from the Equalists for more than a decade, this was still too shocking to hear. From beside her, Hong Li stood up from his chair and announced, "Mr. Sato, we would like to take you in for questioning. This is completely voluntary and you are not charged with any crime, at least not until the results are clearer. Are you willing to come with us?"

Hiroshi stood up without a fuss. He followed Hong Li to the door, opening it for the young man to leave first. "I'm sorry, Yasuko," he whispered to his wife, before exiting himself.

* * *

So here we go again with my usual list of inspirations for what happened in this chapter:

1.) The way Korra did her water bending move against the police water cannons is similar to what happened in the sad, pathetic attempt by a director who shall not be named in creating a movie for the original franchise. The end scene had Aang bending a tsunami against the Fire Nation navy, which I think is the only scene worth mentioning in that big stinky mess. I figure that I should find a way to recycle the only scene worth seeing in that film, hence I made Korra do that over here.

2.) What the police did prior to firing the water cannons is called reading the Riot Act. In various places across the world, when there is a riot, the law enforcement will read out a set of phrases deemed to declare any group of people to be unlawfully assembled. If the group is not dispersed immediately, then they are deemed guilty of criminal activities and can face punitive actions on the spot. The version used here is modified from the Canadian version, which, due to Canada's status as an independent nation in the British Commonwealth, still refers to the British monarchs. But since the United Republic is not a monarchy, I had to remove any references to monarchies and replace them with the "lawful government" of the day. Had I used this in the Fire Nation or the Earth Kingdom, then I may have kept the Canadian version verbatim.

3.) **Wildstar93** deserves a lot of credit for helping me with the interaction between Kuvira and Korra. As he rightly pointed out, Korra and Kuvira are different sides of the same coin. They are the same person but made to act in opposite ways. However, because they are not the Avatar and the Great Uniter, things have to change a bit. So I just made Kuvira the typical by-the-book police officer type, who really gets upset at Korra not doing what she was told. Korra, on the other hand, doesn't see the rivalry and hostility between them because of her autism. She simply doesn't register in her brain why Kuvira is so hostile and why the way she did things isn't to Kuvira's standards. Again, **Wildstar93** gave me all these great ideas, and he deserves a lot of credit for that.

4.) The way Mako acted at the police station boardroom is taken from a scene from "Infernal Affairs" which became "The Departed" in North America. "Infernal Affairs" is a Hong Kong film about undercover police work, and it's one of my favourite movies of all time. It just so happens that my first big major story on FFN is based on "The Departed" and it can be found in the "Tales of Symphonia" fandom, so anyone interested in that should pop by over there to check it out!

5.) The move Opal and Kai pulled off together against the Triple Threats is identical to the one Opal did with Jinora in "The Battle of Zaofu" in Book 4. Mako getting suspended from the force is similar to him getting suspended, and later on arrested, in "The Guide" in Book 2. And Hiroshi admitting that he authorized the financing of operations run by the Equalists is similar to when he confessed the same thing to Asami in "The Aftermath" in Book 1.

And that's it for this chapter. I hope I didn't give you too wild of a ride, and that you're still staying on the wagon. See you next time in about a month!


	14. Empty Spaces, Distant Faces

Let me start by wishing everyone a very happy 2018! 2017 has come and gone, and while the world has suffered its fair bit of chaos, there continue to be bright spots here and there. I'm very excited for what the New Year will bring, both for myself and the world in general. But while we can always speculate the new events, one thing you don't have to speculate about is a new chapter of this fic. I want to thank **Amateraszu** , **Wildstar93** , and **SaoirseParisa** for reviewing the previous chapter. And now, let's ring in the New Year with a new chapter!

Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own the Legend of Korra.

* * *

The sunlight shone through the sunroof of Asami's vehicle as the heiress zipped down the freeway towards the south part of the city. Despite it was only mid-morning, the summer sun radiance was warm and comforting. Even with Asami going down the road at such high speed, with the wind whipping at her long hair, it was like the outdoors welcomed her.

However, warmth was the last thing on Asami's mind. She glanced up at the road sign before signalling right, cutting into the junction and onto a smaller side road. Asami was still in shock when her mother returned home the previous night in tears. Apparently, the government officials had Hiroshi brought to questioning. There were concerns that Hiroshi transferred Future Industries money to a now disbanded terrorist group called the Equalists, something that Asami and Yasuko would have never expected. What was the basis for such a preposterous claim?

Asami leaned her left arm over the door, allowing the wind to pass over her limb. Her entire body was tense ever since she got the news, and she barely slept a wink. She was on pure adrenaline and caffeine right now, and part of her wondered how she still had control of her vehicle. She glanced around her, realizing that she was driving the only car on this stretch of road. While Asami figured it was overkill on Tarrlok's department to use the special powers to detain Hiroshi in a penitentiary over national security threats, she had to find out the truth about her father, who had not shown an inkling of terrorism in him his entire life.

Before long, the winding road ended, and a large white building appeared around the bend. Asami pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine, but it did nothing to calm her nerves. Stepping out of her convertible, Asami trudged her way to the front gates. The sun beating down the left side of her body turned into an intense spotlight. Finally shuffling past the barb-wired fence, Asami pulled on the front doors and entered the abyss.

Before her, Asami could see an unassuming lobby, with a couple of benches and nothing on the walls. The only person working at the front desk was an uninterested clerk, who was busy typing on her phone rather than paying attention to her. Asami stepped up to the front desk to greet the clerk, only to realize that there was a transparent plastic panel between them. It really felt like she was completely isolated from the staff here, creating an unwelcoming atmosphere. "Excuse me, but may I visit a person who was detained and brought in last night?" she asked.

The clerk lifted her head, her eyes flashing in irritation while gripping her phone harder. "What's the name of the detained?" she demanded, sitting straighter while glaring at Asami.

Asami took a deep breath, trying hard not to let the unfriendly clerk get to her. "His name is Hiroshi Sato, and he's my father," she explained, watching the clerk place the phone on her desk a bit harder than usual, "He was detained and brought here last night."

The clerk did not even bother to look up at Asami, merely picking up the desk phone and pecking at some numbers. She made some strange scribbles on a notebook that Asami could not make out, all the while speaking impatiently to the person on the other line. Asami took another glance around her again, thinking about what could have possibly triggered this investigation. She recalled all the way back when she was young, when her mother was attached by that fire bender. While Yasuko survived the burns, it did a number on her body, particularly her legs. Yasuko still suffered from chronic pain and had to use a cane, and Hiroshi was bitter for a while.

But once Yasuko was on the road to recovering, Hiroshi was back to his normal self. He even praised benders in general, donating some money to the hospitals to promote water-based healing. Korra's own water bending teacher Katara, then a senior physician, benefitted from Future Industries donations. So why would Hiroshi be linked to a terrorist group like the Equalists, which consisted of a bunch of non-benders targeting benders in general?

After a few more minutes, the clerk returned to Asami. "Please sign into this log, and then I'll buzz you in," she described monotonously. Asami scrawled her name on the notebook, before hearing a loud buzz followed by a click. She stepped through two sets of doors and was met with another security guard. This large man then took out a metal detection wand, waving it around Asami's body before letting her through once more. By now, Asami was surrounded by dull-coloured concrete, with only small windows letting any outside light in.

"Please have a seat in here," the guard stated, waving at a non-descript room. Asami could see a table with two chairs facing each other, and Asami took the one facing the door. She could feel the sunlight seeping in from the small window behind her, once again casting light onto her. As the guard shuffled off, presumably to get Hiroshi, Asami rubbed her face in anxiety.

"Asami, you're here," a husky voice greeted the engineer. Asami glanced up to see her father slinking in, his face wrinkled and his usual bright eyes dulled. Pulling out the seat across from her, Hiroshi sat down uneasily while staring longingly at his daughter. "They're not letting me out yet, at least not until the whole investigation clears me. It's Tarrlok's orders that…"

"I know, I know," Asami interjected, clenching her fists again, "Tarrlok's department has this special power that allows them to detain anyone suspected of threatening national security for an indefinite period. I checked the laws when I was having breakfast this morning. But Dad, what I don't get is why are they suspecting you? What's their reason for detaining you?"

"They have legitimate reasons, Asami," Hiroshi explained, clasping and unclasping his hands several times, "Funds did go out from Future Industries to people with Equalist ties, and I did authorize them. It was around the time your mother was burned in that home invasion and she took forever to recover. Every time I see your mother writhing in pain, sounding like she was on the verge on death, I just became so angry at the way benders oppress us."

Asami's eyes widened at the revelation. While she was not surprised at Hiroshi's reaction to the event, Asami would never expect him to take it this far. "She's my mother, but I'll never go fund a terrorist group all because she got attacked!" Asami exclaimed, "Are you telling me you were actively funding a bunch of murderers for several years?"

Hiroshi hung his head in shame, his face no longer visible as it dipped below the light. "I know now it's wrong, but back then I truly felt I did the right thing. What these benders did to your mother was unforgiveable, and I didn't really think about the consequence of sending that money out," Hiroshi pointed out, "But after your mother recovered, I came back to my senses and stopped supporting them. I know that tainted our family name and probably affected our future, given how the Equalists harmed people. But I swear that I never hurt or killed anyone!"

"But just because you did it with a pen instead of a gun doesn't mean you're not guilty," Asami retorted, her eyes narrowing to darts, "When Varrick told you that he wanted to use goods he made for the Southern Water Tribe for peaceful purposes, I was so happy. No longer do we have to worry about our company's products being used for killing in that civil war, and instead we can put it to good use for the public. But how can I say that now with what you told me?"

Hiroshi bit his lower lip, his eyes tilting away from Asami. "You and your mother are my greatest treasures, and I don't deserve either of you," Hiroshi murmured, swallowing several times to hold in his tears, "I don't know if you two are ready to forgive me, but if I get out of here, I hope I can make amends," Hiroshi concluded, reaching out his hand to hold Asami's.

Unexpected to Hiroshi, Asami withdrew her hand, holding it closer to her body. With tears spilling out her eyes, Asami took one more glance at her father. "I'm so disappointed right now," she replied, her tone barely above a whisper. She then got up and hustled to the door, pulling it wide open and hurrying out. It left Hiroshi alone in the room, letting the darkness consume him and his troubling thoughts.

* * *

Unalaq settled into the office especially designed for himself on the large chieftain's ship. With a fancy desk, a satellite phone, and his own laptop computer, it was like a mobile office for the leader of the Norther Water Tribe. While air travel was usually faster, Unalaq preferred going by sea for this very reason, using his own chieftain's ship every single time.

Just then, one of the sailors popped his head into the office and informed Unalaq that they were ready to cast off. Nodding in thanks, Unalaq turned his attention to the satellite phone on his desk. He put it on speaker and quickly dialled a number located in Republic City, hoping to get an update from his contact there. While the call tried to connect, Unalaq flipped open his laptop and turned it on, all the while shuffling some of his other notes around. There was a much grander scheme in mind for him, one that required everything to go perfectly.

Finally, the line connected, and Unalaq did not even allow the call recipient to greet him. "Tarrlok, I hope my last correspondence to you got through to you, because what happened in the city was basically gift-wrapped for you," Unalaq snapped, clicking on some files on his laptop, "A riot in Republic City with you as the Minister of Public Safety means you get the glory while letting me take my eyes off those idiots. Did you actually get things done?"

"If you're talking about the riots, yes," Tarrlok responded, a slight edge in his tone. Unalaq frowned at the way Tarrlok responded to him, the chieftain somewhat concerned that Tarrlok was no longer in his hemisphere of control. "I wasn't aware that you were behind it, although I'm not eager to find out what you did. But given the way the police handled it, there is yet another internal investigation that I have to take care of, which isn't going to help one bit."

Unalaq smirked, not surprised one bit that Tarrlok would pull Republic City affairs into the discussion. The entire reason he was making this trip out of the Northern Water Tribe was to cover his bases, in case Tarrlok did something like this. "You realize that your internal stuff will not stop the plan one bit," he retorted, "The train is now leaving the station and you're either on or off. If you're more concerned with your internal stuff than seeing the big picture, then I can assure you that even with a successful election for president, you won't get much done."

"Well, just like I said to that Korra girl, I don't need a lecture from you on how I do things. Besides, I already helped eliminate one threat, which might also interest you," Tarrlok snapped back, "I had Hiroshi Sato brought in on a previous investigation regarding what he did with his company's funds. He's currently detained under the special powers provision, and until he's released, Future Industries is leaderless. And since they supported the Southern Water Tribe in your civil war, it should put things in your advantage for the next little while."

"Are you seriously this clueless? Hiroshi Sato and Future Industries were never a threat to me, not with what I have in mind!" Unalaq exclaimed, staring darts at the satellite phone, "I don't need you to stop Future Industries to get what I want. I have something bigger that can take out the Southern Water Tribe and keep the United Republic in my sphere of influence. If you haven't figured that out by now, then it's clear you're not even a player in this game."

When Tarrlok was left sputtering on the phone, Unalaq did the merciful thing by cutting the call. He would do anything to put the blubbering idiot out of his misery, given Unalaq's bigger plans at the Southern Water Tribe. Leaning against the back of his chair, Unalaq closed his eyes and took a deep breath. One thing people always knew about Unalaq was how spiritual he was, always taking the time to meditate and research about spiritual connections. It was one of the reasons he aligned with Zaheer, who was equally as spiritual. While Unalaq focused more on Water Tribe spirituality, and Zaheer's emphasis was on Air Nomad spirituality, the fact was that both men had that in them, and could use those to their advantage, if need be.

Opening his eyes again, Unalaq took in the surroundings. There was a soft hum beneath his feet, suggesting that the ship's powerful engines were already activated, powering him across the cold seas. Unalaq then turned to the windows and saw snow powders fly past. Despite it being summer at the Northern Water Tribe, the breezes were still quite strong. Loose snowflakes that did not melt during the warmer days were often found fluttering past, creating a resemblance to a snowstorm in summer. Unalaq was used to this scene, but the chills that would occur at the Southern Water Tribe, his current destination, would make this look mild.

Taking his eyes off the hypnotic snowflakes brushing against his window, Unalaq turned back to his computer and clicked on a bunch of files. Even though the civil war had been on-again and off-again for decades now, the two tribes still relied heavily on each other, hence Unalaq's trip to oversee his tribe's interests down there. But if Unalaq could take advantage of some tension down there to show some power, then he was willing to take the chance. "Let's see how the Southerners react when I do some naval exercises in their vicinity," he muttered.

After reviewing his laptop files once more, he reached for the satellite phone again. The famous ice walls of the Northern Water Tribe fortress were no longer visible, suggesting to the chieftain that they were now in Open Ocean. Even though the journey to the Southern Water Tribe would take around a month, and Unalaq would not be back to the Northern Water Tribe for around three months, he still wanted to keep an eye on things at Republic City. And the person he wanted to call now was one such contact he could use to keep things in line.

Finally, the line connected to the other side. This time, Unalaq took a more patient approach, allowing the other speaker to explain himself before he gave further instructions. "The Triple Threats were eating out of our hands," Zaheer stated from the speakerphone, "No one even realized where they got their orders from, and the city's leadership is messier than ever before. With the Satos being investigated and the local police not looking deeper into Triple Threat ties, we're getting that much closer to carrying out the next step of the operation."

"Good work, much better than my other useless idiots," Unalaq responded, placing his hands closer to each other and tapping his fingertips together, "Once you have Republic City's leadership in ruins, I'll act against the Southern Water Tribe. It'll be a tense few months for them down here, but with my crazy brother being pulled by two sides, one of the two governments will fall. That's consistent with your goals too, am I right?"

"Of course, and if we can target the dear Minister of Foreign Affairs along with the president of the republic, then it'll make your life easier," Zaheer added, "That would put the affairs of the Southern Water Tribe at risk as well, since Tonraq has so many ties with that place. I'd like to see how your sister tribe survives without support from the United Republic."

"Just make sure you don't leave any witnesses, especially those that Korra will run into," Unalaq reminded Zaheer, specifically referring to Aiwei, "Don't disappoint me again." With that, Unalaq stabbed at a button on the phone and ended the call. With the office in complete silence, Unalaq once again leaned back and began his meditation. Outside the window, the ship sped through the northern waters, carving a path straight for the other side of the world.

* * *

On the shores of Rocky Bay at Republic City, a different group of people gathered at the famous windy beach. After running into Kai at this beach a few weeks back, Jinora decided to invite Kai, along with her friend Opal, for a weekend outing. And as expected, Opal invited Bolin, while Jinora brought Ikki along. It turned into a fun but unusual fivesome, all of whom wanted to spend time away from the stressful situation in their normal lives.

However, it was anything but well, especially for Opal. Despite looking fairly appropriate in her black string bikini, the air bender seemed uncomfortable in the presence of so many people. She kept glancing around, her body fidgety and her hands constantly rubbing her bare upper arms. "Come on, Opal," Ikki quipped, "Are you just going to sit there all day? Aren't you going to get into the water and swim with us? Or do you want to play volleyball or something?"

"I'll be there, Ikki," Opal replied, "Why don't you head on down to the water with Kai and Jinora? Bolin and I will join you in a second." Opal glanced around again, wondering where Bolin was. Why did he have to take so long just to get some snacks?

Ikki sighed, planting her hands on her hips while glancing around for Bolin. It was so awkward, given Opal was older and taller than Ikki. But with Opal sitting there looking fatigued, it was no match for Ikki's usual energetic self. After waiting for another minute or so, Ikki finally pointed out Bolin's arrival. "Seriously, come join us after you finish your snack," Ikki reminded Opal, "It's not worth coming to the beach just to sit there and do nothing."

Opal waved at Ikki as the younger air bender trotted off to the surf, leaving her alone with Bolin. The earth bender, wearing dark green trunks and a light green sleeveless tank top, squatted down and handed Opal an ice cream cone. "Are you doing okay?" he asked.

Opal's hand tightened involuntarily around the cone, her green eyes avoiding Bolin the whole time. "I'm not really sleeping the last few days," Opal explained, "I keep going back to when I was cornered by the Triple Threats, and they were about to light my clothes on fire. I know I tried to fight them, and you and Kai came to help me. But I keep getting thoughts about what if you didn't arrive in time, or what if you got overpowered. That could have been it."

"But you didn't get hurt though," Bolin insisted, now sitting down next to Opal, "Kai and I got there in time, and we fought them off together. Besides, you're such a strong and skilled air bender. Why would you think you can't fight them off?"

"I know, I know," Opal responded, her tone sharper and her body tightening more. Bolin could hear a slight crunch from Opal's hand, making him wonder if Opal would destroy her ice cream before she even got a chance to eat it. "And I know you and Kai are strong and skilled as well. But the same thing keeps repeating in my head, almost like I'm being told I can't do it. It's so stupid, you know! How come it keeps coming up when I know it didn't happen?"

Bolin didn't know what to say. This sounded almost like some people he heard about from Mako's line of work. A few junior officers that joined the force the same time Mako did had traumatizing experiences. After a shootout or a hostage situation, those officers had recurring negative thoughts plaguing them. "It might be PTSD, Opal," he murmured, licking his ice cream a few times, "Have you talked to anyone about it?"

Opal shook her head. Then surprisingly, she turned back to Bolin and cracked a smile. "I guess when the adrenaline wore off, that's when reality hit me, you know?" she stated with a chuckle, "I grew up in Zaofu, one of the safest cities in the world. I don't worry about triads or gangs, and it doesn't hurt that Kuvira, my adopted older sister, is on the security force. I guess no matter how many times my parents remind me to be careful, it doesn't hit home until I live it."

Bolin sighed. He took a gander at the horizon, and he could see Kai with his feet right at the edge of the water, not entering the waves, but allowing it to lap at his feet. It resembled Opal's current situation, where she was between two different places and wasn't sure where to go. While Bolin was no psychologist, he knew he had to be a good boyfriend and supported Opal through this. Shifting his body, he leaned to his left and wrapped an arm around Opal's shoulder. "I won't let you go down no matter what, so don't give up on yourself, okay?" he assured her.

Opal leaned into Bolin's body, his warmth calming her chills significantly. "I think just being with you is a good enough start," she responded. With that, she finally turned to her ice cream and took a lick. "Now let's finish these and join them in the ocean, okay?"

Meanwhile, at the edge of the water, Kai took a few more baby steps forward, allowing a huge wave to crash into his lower legs. Jinora had already entered the water, and Ikki joined her not long after. "Come on, Kai," Ikki shouted, "I thought you had a sense of adventure!"

Kai took a few more steps forward, and then paused again. The water was now up to his hips, just over the waistband of his light blue board shorts. "Sorry, you guys," he apologized, "I just have a lot on my mind. I'm still coming in, but I'll be a bit slow today."

"Is it about the riots?" Jinora queried, swimming up to Kai. The water was shallow enough to allow Jinora's head to stay above it, even though she was almost sitting down. "My dad told me about them, and he's really concerned right now. Dad and the president are doing everything they can to find out what happened and what we can do to reassure the people."

"Right, but then they arrested Asami's dad a few days ago," Kai responded to Jinora, this time lowering himself to be at eye level with his friend, "So if Future Industries is involved, then that affects the warehouse again. I don't want to work for them if they're with the Equalists, but I don't want Yung to lose his job either. It's another lose-lose situation for me."

Just then, a wave crashed into them, tilting their bodies sideways and pushing them back to the sand. Jinora and Kai readjusted their positions to steady themselves, all the while Ikki looked like she wanted to enjoy the surf. After making sure her sister was alright, Jinora turned back to Kai. "I'm not sure if there's anything I can do, but I'm sure everything will be fine," she reassured Kai, "Remember what we talked about with the hurricane incident?"

Kai nodded. Dipping his chin to the water, Kai blew a few bubbles before turning back to Jinora. "But I don't want Yung to face it all alone," he pointed out, "He did so much for me, and the least I can do is return the favour. But what can I do when I can't even get out of this rut?"

Jinora pursed her lips as another wave came at them. She glanced at how Ikki fearlessly challenged the waves. Between them, Jinora was the more methodical and by-the-book one, while Ikki, and to an extent Meelo, flew by the seat of their pants. They definitely mastered the freedom aspect of Air Nomad culture, given how they embraced change and the spirit to achieve. Maybe now was Jinora's time to take a risk and helped out a friend she truly cared for.

Reaching out, Jinora grabbed Kai's hand and stared him in the eye. "No matter what happens, I'm glad you're still here with us," Jinora stated with resolve, "Your life is not a mistake, and you're allowed to keep achieving what you want to achieve. You just have to find yourself and push forward with what you have, and I'll do everything I can to help you with it."

Kai cracked a smile and placed his hand on top of hers, just as an even larger wave came at them. It smothered them completely, caused both to go underwater for a second or two. When they finally surfaced, they could not help but laugh. It was like all their troubles were washed away, even for a few seconds. Before long, Bolin's boisterous voice called. His tank top was now off, and he and Opal made a beeline for the water. While they still had problems to solve, it was clear they always had each other, and none of them wanted it any differently.

* * *

It was a lonely corner of the bar that Mako found himself seated at, nursing a drink and glancing at the fireplace. Even though it was a summer evening, there was still a small flame at the fireplace, making Mako wonder if it was for decoration more than anything else. Whatever the case, it resembled the flickering flame that was Mako's desire to continue with his career.

Mako took another sip of his drink, all the while observing the scant crowd in the bar. Mako was not an alcoholic, and even when he networked with co-workers, he drank limited amounts of alcohol. His goal to care for his family was above all else, and that meant staying sober and getting home early. But with what happened at the police headquarters, Mako wasn't sure if he even had that chance. He was barely a week into his month-long suspension, and already he questioned if he made the right choice to go into law enforcement.

"Hey, aren't you Mako?" a familiar voice called. Mako turned his body around and saw a fellow fire bender standing before him. "I thought I recognized you," General Iroh greeted him with an extended hand, "You're not on duty at the Firewood Bay pier today?"

Mako pursed his lips. He always respected Iroh for the way he handled difficult affairs. There was a reason why the man was the youngest person ever appointed as general of the United Republic's military. Shaking Iroh's hand, he waved at the seats across from him, inviting the general to sit down. "Who's the guest you brought with you?" Mako asked, tilting his head at the wild-haired man next to the general, "I don't think we've met before."

"This is Bumi Anil," Iroh introduced the older man with the strange beard, who quickly shook hands with Mako, "He is a retired member of the republic's military and one of my mentors before I was appointed as general. He is also the vice president's older brother."

"Nice to meet you, Mako," Bumi greeted with a smile. Tried as he might, Mako could not muster up any friendliness towards the older man, even though Bumi's presence showed warmth and collegiality. This was not unnoticed by both military men. "Is something on your mind?"

Mako sighed, his eyes tilting around him. Other than the two guests seated before him, no one was near their table, giving him some privacy. Turning to Iroh and Bumi, he moistened his lips before describing his ordeal. "I've been suspended from the force for a month, allegedly for misconduct," he explained, putting air quotes around the suspension reason, "I tried to tell my colleagues that the Triple Threats might have been involved in the riots from a week back, but I was ridiculed, and even Chief Bei Fong took their side. It's like I'm working with a group of idiots! I called them out in a boardroom, and then the chief suspended me for that. I got so ticked off that I just threw my badge in her face and told her I don't respect her anymore."

Iroh and Bumi glanced at each other, surprised at Mako's outburst. Iroh saw Mako a few times at the pier, and he knew Mako tended to work efficiently without much emotion. To see him air out these grievances so openly was not a good change. "Did you try to be clearer when bringing that up?" Iroh pointed out, "An outburst in a boardroom probably isn't the best way."

"It's not the outburst in the boardroom that I'm concerned with," Mako responded, taking another sip of his drink, "It's the fact that I have senior detectives and officers who don't give two hoots what I think, and continue to have this deluded belief that they're more correct than me. And with the chief not giving me a chance, it almost feels like everyone just thinks I'm too junior in the field to be an authoritative voice. Is this how the police do things nowadays?"

"But when you work in a team, you're bound to butt heads with people every now and then," Iroh responded, waving a waitress over. The waitress put forth drinks menus for Iroh and Bumi, to which Iroh nodded back in gratitude. "Throwing a badge in Lin's face probably isn't good form, no matter how wrong you think she is. I have sympathy for you, but I can also see why you rubbed people the wrong way. Can you just work this out with Lin when you go back?"

Mako pursed his lips and sighed again. From beside him, the fireplace let out a low rumble, almost like it turned into an engine of sorts. "I'm sure I'll be fine with the chief, since she always speaks positively of me. It's just those other senior detectives that I can't stand," Mako responded, frowning in disgust at the mention of Lu and Gang, "Sometimes I wonder if the chief is telling the truth when she keeps saying that I'm first in line for the next detective opening. Why doesn't she just get rid of those two and make me take their spot instead?"

"If I can just interject here," Bumi chimed in, waving a hand at Mako, "I think you're making the same mistake that most junior professionals make. You're so eager to please your superiors that you end up doing what they want instead of doing what you want. In other words, you're losing out on what makes you who you are, and that's not a good thing."

Mako tried to rebut, but by that time, the waitress had returned. Iroh and Bumi quickly ordered their drinks, handing the menus back before turning back to Mako. "I had something similar when I was younger. Did you realize that Tenzin and I didn't always get along?" Bumi pointed out, much to Mako's surprise, "Tenzin takes after my father, who is more traditional with Air Nomad culture. Even though I'm older and I'm also an air bender, I'm much less traditional towards Air Nomad culture. Due to that, Tenzin and I were often at odds. Just the fact that I don't have tattoos even though I'm just as skilled as Tenzin illustrates our differences."

Just then, the fire in the fireplace increased in intensity, making their table that much warmer. "There was an event back when I was still active in the military, when the Equalists were at their peak," Bumi recalled, clasping his hands before him on the table, "The military was called in to intervene against the Equalist leader, Amon. It was against everything my father taught me about taking a life, but I realized in that situation, I had to make a decision. So I went into it knowing I would probably make Dad really disappointed."

"Bumi did something so crazy that no one anywhere will replicate," Iroh added, "Amon was actually a water bender instead of a non-bender, and he was carried by a waterspout at the time. Bumi then charged into the water and, using a mix of enhanced speed and tornado, he trapped Amon inside his own waterspout. It allowed the lightning benders on our team, one of which being me, to basically shoot Amon down. Bumi got out just before we fired, or he would be electrocuted. But without Bumi, we wouldn't be able to finish the task."

"I was worried about Dad and Tenzin when I got back," Bumi stated, now glancing at the large flames shining through the fireplace, "I thought Dad would be upset at me, but it turned out that he was still proud of me. While he disagreed with me taking part in a mission that ended a person's life, he knew I had to protect everyone. Dad assured me that he always supported me and never favoured Tenzin over me. When he said that, it was like a boulder was lifted off of me. I even reached out to Kya, and we smoothed things over with Tenzin afterwards."

Bumi turned back to Mako, who furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "You shouldn't act a certain way to please people. Even if your goal is to help another person for whatever reason, you should behave consistently with who you are," Bumi advised the fire bender, "Despite the differences in beliefs, my dad never wanted me to be his reflection. Instead, he wanted me to be me. So don't do something because of what Lin said. Do it for what you value."

Mako did not respond. Even when drinks arrived for Iroh and Bumi, he kept his eyes on the fireplace. The flames were almost hypnotic to him, but their increased intensity reflected his own desire. Could he reflect upon his values and re-ignite the fire within himself?

* * *

"Thank you so much for meeting with me, Kya," Korra stated, taking a seat on the living room couch. Beside her was the daughter of her first water bending teacher, and still a close mentor, Dr. Kya Anil, taking a seat right next to Korra. "I know you might not want to visit this late, and maybe you're busy at the hospital, but I'm still glad you can make it, you know?"

"Of course, Korra," Kya responded, "Anything for a friend." She quickly nodded to the housekeeper in gratitude as a cup of tea was handed to her. Varrick and Zhu Li were busy in the study, leaving Korra alone with Kya. "So, what's on your mind?"

Korra breathed deeply before exhaling again, resembling the wind outside the windows. Outside, the sun was dipping towards the horizon, but instead of creating a bright array of colours, it was filled with grey. The low-lying clouds did not help either, suggesting to Korra that there was a rainstorm on the way. It reflected Korra's current mood: unstable and hesitant.

Turning back to Kya, Korra stared into the blue eyes that resembled those who she trusted the most. Varrick, Zhu Li, Tonraq, Senna, Katara, and Kya all sported blue eyes, so similar to Korra's own, to the point where she was comfortable in staring into them rather than avoiding them. Seeing Kya fold her hands on her lap and wait patiently for Korra, the younger water bender moistened her lips. "Kya, I have a problem that only you can solve," she stated, "It's a personal issue, and I think you'll understand it better than even Varrick and Zhu Li."

Kya lifted the teacup to her lips and took a sip, just in time to see Korra tilt her head slightly away. "I'm having conflicting thoughts about Asami, both with what's going on in her family and how I feel about her," Korra described, going into detail from the beginning. She touched upon Asami reading Korra's journal, to Korra being fired, to the current riots against Future Industries, and now Hiroshi being arrested. "Even though I didn't like what Asami did to me, I can't help but feel for her and I want to do something for her."

The physician placed the teacup down again. She could see Korra stretched out her arms before lifting her right hand to rub the side of her face. "I guess I'm still shocked when Asami basically confessed that she might see me more than just a friend," Korra stuttered, before pressing her palms together just in front of her face, "I didn't like her violating my privacy, but part of me actually felt that way about Asami for a long time. Up until now, I've only been interested in boys, but is it normal to be interested in Asami too?"

"Let me rephrase what you're saying," Kya interrupted, turning her body she could face Korra directly. Korra now leaned her head into her pressed palms, the thumbs sliding under her chin while the index fingers balanced against the ridge of her nose. "I think you're asking if it's normal for you to question your own sexuality, right? And other than Asami, you're not sure if anyone, including Varrick and Zhu Li, is in the same situation. That's why you want to ask me because I went through the same thing when I was your age, right?"

Korra did not respond. Kya took a peek at the windows and could see the darkness taking over from the setting sun. As Korra sat closer to the window, the shadows now crept up to her body, whereas Kya was still illuminated by the indoor lighting. "I was very fortunate in that both my parents were supportive of me when I came out to them," Kya explained, "Because the Air Temples used to be segregated by gender, it's not unusual to see same-sex relationships. The only rule is that members must practice abstinence until marriage, as Air Nomads see sexual activities as creating a bond. Since Air Nomads detach themselves from worldly concerns to achieve freedom, serious bonds like relationships are permanent, which is why marriage and sexual activities come together. Other than that, they are the freest in terms of acceptance."

"Right, but that's because you're half Air Nomad. Your father and both your brothers are air benders," Korra pointed out, dropping her arms and tilting her head back, "I grew up with a Southern Water Tribe couple, I'm friends with another Southern Water Tribe couple, and other than Yung, Kai, and Tenzin's family, I don't have too many Air Nomad friends."

"The Water Tribes are more structured in that there used to be gendered roles, and for the Northern Water Tribe, they even believed in arranged marriages," Kya continued after another sip of tea, "There's a pretty communal atmosphere within the tribe, and romantic preferences are usually respected. Nobody will disown you for coming out, but unless there's something that will affect the interests of the whole tribe, your romantic preferences are usually kept private."

Korra ran a hand through her hair before rubbing her forehead. "I haven't told Varrick and Zhu Li about this yet, but according to what you're saying, it's unlikely they will reject me," she analyzed to herself, "And you think Tonraq and Senna will feel the same way?"

Kya nodded. "If I were you, I'd be more worried about your other friends, because they all have Fire Nation or United Earth States heritage," she elaborated, leaning her back against the couch, "Before they democratized, the United Earth States was known as the Earth Kingdom. Being so big, it's hard to control every part, and there are regions that are more oppressive or regressive than others. My uncle Sokka married a girl from Kyoshi Island, which is the most accepting of different sexual preferences, mainly because the founder of that place is bisexual herself. But if you end up in a less tolerant region, you may get in trouble."

Kya reached out to her teacup again, her eyes keying in on Korra the entire way. By now, half of Korra's face was in the shadows, creating an eerie vertical split. "The Fire Nation is the one that you should be most concerned with. When it was still an authoritarian regime, the Fire Lord could pass whatever law they wanted, including outlawing same-sex activities," Kya stated, tilting her teacup back and forth, "It, along with the United Earth States, improved dramatically now, but those attitudes may still exist. I know Hiroshi and Yasuko are pretty progressive, but with their Fire Nation heritage, their extended relatives may disapprove of Asami's preferences."

Korra's eyes widened, finally turning back to Kya. While she knew there were previously repressive Fire Lords, she did not know that they outlawed same-sex activities for such a long time. "So are you saying Asami might get in trouble with her extended family?" she gasped, "What can I do to make sure that she doesn't get into fights with them?"

Kya sipped her tea again. "I think right now, you have to find yourself first. You are still conflicted about whether you and Asami are friends, let alone a romantic couple," Kya pointed out, "And given Asami's problems with Future Industries, maybe you should start with that first. Despite the transgression with your journal, do you want to restart a friendship with Asami? Do you believe your relationship with Asami is so strong that it can't be broken with that event?"

But before Korra could say anything, the doorbell sounded off. Korra and Kya hustled to the front hall, where Varrick and Zhu Li were already gathered. When the front doors were opened, the group was greeted with another team of government officials. "Mr. Varrick and Ms. Moon, we are expanding our investigation into Future Industries," the head official declared, showing them a warrant, "We request that you two come with us to assist with the case. If you cooperate, then we won't press any charges against you for now."

As Varrick and Zhu Li were escorted out, Korra sputtered with fury. "Wait, you can't take them! What did they do wrong?" she yelled, waving her arm and kicking the doormat in frustration. It took all of Kya's energy to prevent Korra from hitting the official, which would guarantee criminal charges for Korra. The two water benders could only watch helplessly as the government vehicles pulled out of the Varrick compound and into the darkness of the night.

* * *

"Quickly take those bodies away from the front entrance and keep it moving," Zaheer whispered in a harsh tone. Following him closely were P'Li, Ming Hua, and Ghazan. While their junior associates took care of the deceased, the foursome had a much bigger goal in mind.

Zaheer trotted up to a wall and pressed his back against it, taking a quick peek around the corner. With no guards in this area, he signalled his team to hustle past. The air bending master took one last glance at the front gate, just in time to see the junior associates load the bodies of the dead guards into their truck. It was a simple plan, really. Hijack a large delivery truck, use it to transport them here, and inform the guards that they were making deliveries to the presidential residence. When the guards checked the information, they were overwhelmed with numbers and ferocity. They could not even get their weapons before the Red Lotus destroyed the frontlines.

Zaheer trotted in after his team, leaving Ghazan at the lone open doorway. The earth bender stomped on the ground and turned the area before the door into lava, effectively blocking anyone who could enter. "Do you want me to just stay here for now?" he asked Zaheer, "I don't know if the president is with anyone, or if they're guarded in any way."

Zaheer nodded. "Stay here for now, just in case those front guards called for backup," he instructed Ghazan, "We can't have them rush in while we're still locating the president."

Ghazan flashed a thumb up to Zaheer, letting the bald man hurry off. With Unalaq at the Southern Water Tribe, Zaheer would target the leadership of the United Republic. The riots against Future Industries caused the leadership to struggle with the mess. But if they could take out members of that executive team, then things would get worse. "Once Raiko is out, the vice president will take over, but we all know about his power struggle with Tarrlok Yakone," he murmured to himself, "And with Tonraq torn between here and the South, we got it made."

Just when Zaheer snapped out of that thought, two presidential guards were tossed out of the hallway turning to his left. Each one was held by a water tendril, and both guards slammed into the wall so hard that Zaheer was surprised it did not collapse. By the time Zaheer turned into the hallway, P'Li fired a shot from her forehead and incinerated the ground, sending another line of guards to the sidelines. That placed Zaheer and his Red Lotus team in perfect position.

Zaheer screeched to a halt and whipped his arms around, sending a series of air slashes at the group. As each guard was sent flying into the air, Ming Hua froze them to the walls with her tendrils. Those who could fire bend to break free were soon dispatched by P'Li again, sending fire bursts that killed or seriously wounded them. "Not even a challenge," Ming Hua sneered.

"Don't let up now, because I think we've reached our destination," P'Li pointed out. Indeed, before them was a set of doors, presumably where the guards came out from. Taking in a deep breath, P'Li fired another shot, blasting the doors to smithereens. Amidst all the smoke and debris, P'Li marched in and found her targets. "They're trying to escape!" she called.

Indeed, at the far side of the dining room, President Raiko and his wife Buttercup were being escorted out. They were surrounded by various guards, all of whom took up battle stances. But to Zaheer's surprise, there was an additional VIP couple with them. "I didn't know he was having dinner with the Minister of International Trade and his wife," he commented.

"It's Zaheer and the Red Lotus! Get out of here quickly while I help the guards hold them off!" Tonraq barked, shooing Raiko, Buttercup, and Senna out the back door. While a couple of security personnel went with the president, a handful of others stayed behind. Tonraq lined up with the rest of the security team and took a fighter's stance. There were still a few glasses of water on the dining room table, which Tonraq could use to his advantage. "You're not getting through us, Zaheer," Tonraq growled, "We're sending you straight to prison today."

But before Tonraq could even reach for the water on the table, Zaheer threw him back with a wide air blast. Ming Hua reached for the water and, expanding her tendrils, launched a series of ice daggers. Had a fire bending security guard not melted the ice, they would be fatally stabbed. "Get the minister out of here," he barked, launching a fire blast the other way.

Unfortunately, P'Li jumped in front of the blast. Absorbing the fire, she took a deep breath and launched a shot across the room. Whatever chance the security team had was gone as the combustion bender incinerated that corner. Bulldozing forward even before the smoke cleared, P'Li trotted down the narrow passage that led to the outside. "Where is the blasted security car?" she could hear one guard call into his radio.

Just then, the ground before the group turned into lava, blocking Raiko, Buttercup, Tonraq, Senna, and the handful of security personnel with them. "There's nowhere for you to go," Ghazan taunted, slowly appearing into the picture, "Why don't you all just surrender?"

Tonraq and Senna both glanced around, realizing they had no water around them. With Raiko and Buttercup being non-benders, the security personnel were all they had to protect them. Unfortunately, they too were no match when Ming Hua swept them aside with her tendrils and froze them to the walls. "They're all yours, Zaheer," she reported.

Zaheer snickered. With Ghazan blocking the path out, and the remaining guards frozen to the wall, there was nothing that could stop him. "Remove the two ladies for now," he directed, "I'll deal with them later. First, I want to tackle the president and one of his trusted ministers."

Ghazan bent a huge slab of concrete and separated the women from the men. He melded the concrete onto the walls, trapping the women with it the same way Ming Hua trapped the guards with ice. Zaheer loosened his arms and waved one before each man. "I've never done this to two people at once, so maybe you'll see my skills before your last moments," he declared.

Before long, two balls of air surrounded the heads of Tonraq and Raiko, the air inside their bodies slowly flowing out of their mouths. Buttercup could only watch in horror as both men clawed for the air, none of which were returning into their bodies. Zaheer could only smirk at his handiwork, realizing his success while mindful of the longer time it took to complete the task. It was harder with two people done simultaneously, but Zaheer could feel his goal reaching the end. "Are you enjoying this, ladies?" he further taunted Buttercup and Senna.

However, nobody kept an eye on Senna, who spotted a potential water source. Wiggling a free finger, Senna managed to manipulate some of the ice used to freeze the security personnel on the wall. Sharpening a piece of ice, she aimed it right at Zaheer, knowing she only had one shot. Taking a deep breath, Senna flicked her finger and sent the ice shard right at Zaheer.

Senna knew she succeeded when Zaheer yelped in pain, releasing the air and gripping his left shoulder in pain. With the air rushing back into the lungs of Tonraq and Raiko, the two men collapsed onto the ground, unconscious but still alive. "Are you alright, Zaheer?" P'Li asked.

Yet before the Red Lotus could react further, the sounds of gunshots could be heard in the background. Ghazan glanced over his shoulder and saw a full SWAT team in battle armour charging their way. While he tried to form a lava trench to block the SWAT team from entering, it caused the lava around the president to dissipate. As mass chaos ensued, with more security personnel rushing in, things were falling apart by the second. Still in great pain, Zaheer could only utter, "We failed. Let's get out of here before we get arrested."

* * *

And as usual, I have my list of inspirations and acknowledgements, which is as follows:

1.) For the first time in my writing career, I based the chapter on a music video. It is "Incomplete" by the Backstreet Boys, and each of the first 5 scenes represent one of each element that appeared in the video. The elements are sunlight, snow and ice, waves, fire, and rain, and I specifically chose them for each character and what they are going through at this time. The chapter's title is also a play on the lyrics of the song, so please check out that music video if you are interested in knowing more.

2.) **SaoirseParisa** deserves a lot of credit in the scene with Kya and Korra. The conversation itself surrounds a sensitive topic, one that Korra herself approached in "Turf Wars" when she and Asami questioned their own sexuality. The scene itself is inspired by "Turf Wars" when Kya, who came out to her family and friends when she was young, gave them advice. While I enjoyed the manga, I disagreed with how the different cultures addressed sexual preferences, so I changed a few things. But I mainly want to thank **SaoirseParisa** for advising me on dealing with questioning one's sexuality on top of dealing with autism. Her story in the Tales of Zestiria fandom did exactly that, when the main character, who is also autistic, also started questioning his own sexuality. So many thanks for the valuable input, and I really hope this scene conveys Korra's concerns.

3.) I also took inspiration from the original Avatar series. The scene with Bumi is inspired by "Serpent's Pass" from Book 2 of the original series. When Bumi used air bending to trap Amon inside his own waterspout, it is the same technique Aang used against the serpent. I figure it's the most appropriate, considering Bumi is questioning whether Aang will support him after complaining that Tenzin is the favourite child. And of course, Aang's own comment that Bumi is not a reflection of Aang, and that Bumi should be himself, is a variation of his quote to Tenzin in "Darkness Falls" from Book 2 of the Korra series.

4.) If you haven't noticed already, I gave Ikki a bigger role in this chapter, albeit indirectly. I always see Ikki as the forgotten middle child of the series, with Jinora being a master while Meelo being an attention hog with his military tactics. Ikki has done lots in the series, and some of her grievances against Jinora and Meelo are well-founded. I also don't like how some fics, particularly those using the Kai/Jinora pairing, portray Ikki as Jinora's rival. So instead of doing that, I made Jinora be inspired by Ikki, as shown here with Ikki's actions inspiring Jinora to help Kai. I hope it can finally give Ikki the recognition that she truly deserves, even if it's implicit recognition.

5.) Asami's visit to Hiroshi in prison, along with some of the dialogue, is from "Enemy at the Gates" in Book 4. Opal suffering from PTSD and having recurring nightmares is a variation of what Korra went through in "Korra Alone" in Book 4. Varrick and Zhu Li being arrested and Korra's subsequent reaction are variations of the scenes when Tonraq and Senna were arrested in "Civil Wars, Part 1 and 2" in Book 2. Senna interrupting the Red Lotus assassination attempt by temporarily stunning a Red Lotus member is a variation of what Bolin did in "The Terror Within" in Book 3. And Zaheer attempting to remove oxygen from Raiko and Tonraq, only to be interrupted before he completes the task, is a variation of what Jinora and the air benders did in "Venom of the Red Lotus" in Book 3.

And that's it for the first chapter of this story posted in 2018. Here's hoping that everyone will have a fantastic year ahead. Once again, thank you so much for dropping by and supporting this fic, and I'll see you soon with another update.


	15. Assassination Aftermath

I want to thank **SaoirseParisa** and **Wildstar93** for their reviews of the previous chapter. Things are finally reaching a boil, with even more problems for our favourite characters. The president and at least one minister are incapacitated, the Red Lotus is on the loose, and Korra still hasn't worked things out with Asami! How will the group get out of this one? This next chapter will reveal all that!

Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own the Legend of Korra.

* * *

Security personnel surrounded the lobby of the hospital, preventing members of the public and the press from pushing forward. Deeper into the emergency unit were four VIP's, all of which having been rushed here in less than fifteen minutes ago. While all four were being treated at the moment, one man could not help but pace back and forth. Rubbing the part where the blue arrow tattoo ended on his forehead, Tenzin whipped his head at the entrance of the unit again. "When is she going to arrive?" he wondered aloud.

Just then, a middle-aged woman in blue trotted into the unit. She struggled to put on her lab coat, all the while being followed by an older wild-haired man. "Tenzin, I just got here," Kya announced, approaching her brother while slipping an arm into a sleeve, "What's the deal?"

"The president and Tonraq are both unconscious, while Buttercup and Senna are slipping in and out of consciousness," Tenzin reported, wringing his hands in worry, "Reports say that they were attacked in the middle of their dinner, and the Red Lotus was behind it. Check on them first, and I'll keep an eye on any security updates."

Kya nodded. Immediately, she buttoned up her lab coat and trotted into the room. That left Bumi with Tenzin, with neither air bender taking a step away from the front of the door. "I was at home when Iroh called me, and from what I heard, Kya was visiting Korra," Bumi told Tenzin, "Did the security team catch any of the Red Lotus members? Were there any witnesses to the event? The rest of us won't be in danger, will we?"

Before Tenzin could answer, Tarrlok blew into the emergency waiting room. "This is an outrage!" the Minister of National Defence growled, standing in the middle of the room with his hands arrogantly planted on his hips, "How did our best security teams get bested by the Red Lotus? I demand a full investigation into what happened!" Tarrlok then whipped around at Tenzin. "What's the news on the president and his wife? And what about Tonraq and Senna?"

"Before you criticize anyone, just let me give you the update," Tenzin stated, waving his hands to calm Tarrlok, "My sister just got here and she's examining them as we speak. As for the Red Lotus, I am aware of them and we already asked Iroh and his forces to assist local police in the matter. Once we have an update from Iroh, you'll be the first to know."

Tarrlok marched straight up to Tenzin, their faces inches apart as intense blue eyes stared into equally steely grey ones. "I'll have you know that even though you're in charge legally, by virtue of the president's incapacity, you will defer all security decisions to me," he muttered in an aggressive tone, "This has turned into a national crisis, and until every single one of those Red Lotus people are found, I'll put the entire republic in lockdown if I have to."

"Nobody wanted this to happen, okay? But until the investigation produces clearer results and we've narrowed down the problem, you can't just restrict people's rights unconditionally!" Tenzin retorted, his face creasing into a frown, "When Iroh drops by later on, we can get a report from him. But until then, you will not try to seize more power for yourself!"

Tarrlok gave Tenzin a rough two-handed shove to the chest, catching the vice president off guard. Before the air bender could even respond, Tarrlok jabbed an icicle-like finger right in his face. "Don't think because you now have presidential powers, you can bark orders at me!" he roared, "If it wasn't for you and Tonraq always prioritizing funding to other departments over mine, this would have never happened. You are partly responsible for this, you hear me?"

"Hey, hands off my little brother!" Bumi called, getting in between Tarrlok and Tenzin. Tarrlok frowned at the former military man, all the while Bumi glowered at the water bender. "Look, it's getting late and we're getting too emotional. So why don't we both calm down right now? Either way, I'm sure there will be an emergency cabinet meeting tomorrow, so why don't you two share those ideas then, okay? No point fighting over it at a hospital!"

Just then, Iroh marched into the room with several military members in tow. "Mr. Vice President, Minister Yakone, Bumi, I have some updates," he announced, waving a set of notes at them, "During the final few minutes of the battle, we managed to capture some of the junior associates of the Red Lotus. Chief Bei Fong interrogated some of them, and they confirmed our suspicions. The Red Lotus is active again and they are targeting various government leaders. We couldn't get more details on the plans, but things don't look so good."

Tenzin, Tarrlok, and Bumi all went silent, too stunned to comment on that. It gave Iroh a chance to flip to the next page of his notes. "The combustion bender, P'Li, managed to blast away at the SWAT team, which gave them an escape route. Our security team from within the presidential mansion were kept back by Ming Hua, who threw ice blades and froze people in place," Iroh added, his finger pecking at each line on his page, "Ghazan then slammed the rock bindings at the heads Mrs. Raiko and Mrs. Arnook, who were already restrained at the time. That's how they suffered their injuries and are in and out of consciousness."

"But the president and Tonraq weren't bound by the rocks, were they?" Bumi inquired, trying to sneak a peek at Iroh's notes, "What did the Red Lotus do to them?"

Iroh bit his lip and exhaled helplessly. His eyes returned to the page, clearly disturbed by its contents. "Zaheer employed his trademark technique again, trying to bend the air out of the victims' lungs," the fire bender reported, his tone weak and sombre, "From what some of the security people saw, Senna managed to free up some of Ming Hua's ice and bent a piece at Zaheer. It stabbed into his shoulder and interrupted him before the victims were killed."

"And not a moment too soon, because the president and Tonraq have suffered hypoxia to the point where they are both comatose," a female voice called from the back. The group turned in time to see Kya standing there, adjusting the cuffs of her lab coat. "I just checked on them all. The president and Tonraq had the air bent out of them, but it wasn't serious enough to lose pressure on their lungs. Their lungs remaining intact avoided the implosion that would cause massive internal bleeding, which could kill them instantly. But because they still lost air supply to their brains, they ended up entering into a state of prolonged hypoxia, hence the coma."

Tenzin took a gander into the emergency room, where hospital beds containing Raiko and Tonraq were held. "Do we know if or when they will wake up?" he asked, staring at Kya with nervous but hopeful eyes, "And how will the ladies fare in all this?"

Unfortunately, Kya shook her head. "It's harder to predict the recovery process of a comatose patient," the physician explained, "The longer a patient stays in a coma, the harder it'll be for them to regain their consciousness. Even if they regain consciousness, the fact that they went through prolonged hypoxia will affect their brain functions. You may have a situation where the president and Tonraq are no longer functioning with full capacity."

While the group gasped and stuttered, Kya waved at the attendants in the emergency room. Two extra hospital beds containing Buttercup and Senna were wheeled out, taking the ladies to their respective hospital rooms. "Those two suffered internal bleeding when the rock binding bruised some organs, and that final hit didn't help either," Kya described, "They'll both be put in medically induced comas to reduce brain swelling, so all four of them will be out of commission for the near future. It may be best that extended family members are contacted."

While Kya trotted off to complete her duties, Tenzin placed a shaking hand on his forehead. "Even though the president and one of the top ministers won't be available due to this, the government must keep functioning," he stated with a mix of fear and determination, "Let's call that emergency cabinet meeting for first thing tomorrow."

* * *

Bolin had not felt this uncomfortable for a long time, including the times Tarrlok came to his warehouse for inspections. At least each time Tarrlok came, they knew nothing came out of the investigations and Tarrlok had to go home empty-handed. But now, in this mid-morning meeting at a coffee shop just outside the route leading back to Firewood Bay, the summer heat could not penetrate through Bolin's chilled core. Privately, Bolin wondered if this was even worse than when Mako had to personally arrest Toza.

And seated across from him at the table was Ginger, whose fingers gently wrapped around her hot drink while her eyes narrowed at Bolin. The earth bender still recalled what Korra told him before she left the warehouse, and was well aware of the threat Ginger posed to everyone. Bolin tried to limit his interaction with Ginger, and he was fairly successful with it even after Korra's departure. But suddenly, Bolin received a call this morning before he went to work, asking him to meet here. Never would he imagine Ginger taking the initiative to contact him, and now Bolin wasn't sure what to expect from this meeting.

Clearing his throat, Bolin tried to break the ice with the unpredictable former actress. "So Ginger, what brings you here today?" he asked, his voice shaky and his eyes trying to avoid hers, "We had some pretty shocking news last night, you know. Some terrorist group tried to kill our president, and Mako is itching to get back to the police so he can help out…"

"That's exactly what I'm here to talk to you about, Bolin," Ginger interjected, gripping her drink slightly harder. Bolin could see Ginger's knuckles change colour when she tightened her grip, making him wonder what it would be like if that was his throat. "It's not just President Raiko who was targeted, but Minister Tonraq Arnook as well. If you recall, Minister Arnook is the Minister of Trade, which directly affects our warehouse in that his department handles all the traded goods going in and out. With him out cold, I doubt the warehouse will make progress."

Bolin tilted his head, realizing the logic behind that. With Tonraq's staff now handling things, did they do a good enough job of delegating to ensure everything transitioned smoothly? "And don't forget that Minister Arnook is also a frontrunner to the presidential nomination early next year, meaning we might have lost a potential future president," Ginger added before taking a sip from her drink, "If you don't think that will hurt you, then you're dumber than the rocks you bend. So what plans have you and your family made to avoid going down in flames?"

Bolin's mouth opened and closed several times, completely at a loss for words. It only got Ginger smirking at him, leaning back on her chair and crossing her arms. "That's also on top of the fact that Hiroshi Sato was arrested, and Korra's own foster parents, Varrick and Zhu Li were also taken in for an investigation," Ginger added, "And if this current assassination attempt takes up all of the Department of Public Safety's resources, I wonder if Future Industries will even be a priority in the government's eyes. Good luck trying to survive on that one."

"Hold on, what are you getting at here?" Bolin responded, getting a bit agitated at the way Ginger taunted him, "I'm aware of all those, and I know both Korra and Asami are going through tough times. I would like to think that we should give them all the support we can, and not talk down to them like what you're doing right now. Did you happen to forget that Varrick was the one who brought you into this? Don't you think you should look out for him?"

In the most derisive move yet, Ginger snorted at Bolin and turned her face away from him in dismissal. "How did you even make it to this age when you're this incredibly dim-witted, Bolin?" Ginger snapped, "I swear, the more you talk, the more I want to rip my own hair out. Do you realize if I stay with Varrick, I might be investigated as well? I have nothing to do with what he and Hiroshi did once upon a time, so the last thing I want is have my name dragged through this. If you're smart, you'll think of that possibility too, alright?"

Bolin bit his lower lip and furrowed his brows. While he understood how important it was that the warehouse did not fall apart, he just could not find it in himself to backstab Korra, Asami, or Varrick at this point. They had become his friends, and Bolin did not want to lose their friendship over the warehouse's survival. "This is against every single one of my morals, you know that?" he murmured, sending a pleading look to the redhead across from him.

Ginger pushed her body forward again, this time clasping her hands on the table while staring at Bolin with a more neutral look. Gone was the tilted smirk and downcast eyes, as they were replaced with a serious expression. "It's time you and I both start thinking about what other options we have, because in politics, it's about betting on the right horse," she explained, "If dear Tonraq will not run for the presidency, then it's the other contender that we have to throw our support at. That means, no matter how much you don't like him, you'll have to support Tarrlok."

Bolin's eyes widened to larger than the plates being handed out by the waitresses. "You can't be serious!" he exclaimed, much to the shock of the other patrons. Feeling several sets of eyes turning his way, he lowered his head and waved his hand in apology. In a softer voice, he retorted back to Ginger, "Tarrlok already has it out for us, so what makes you think we can just get on his good side? I doubt he'll side with us after picking on us for so long."

Ginger smirked again. "I have to correct you on one thing. Tarrlok has it out for Korra, not the warehouse. Since Korra is no longer here, I'm sure that makes life easier for you," she pointed out, "More importantly, I have the skills to network and market the company, and that means crossing paths with some pretty important government officials. If I can get a connection or two that leads me to Tarrlok, then the goal will be met."

Bolin winced. He still had reservations about going against Korra, even though Ginger was correct in that Korra was no longer a part of this. Kuvira was now in charge on an interim basis, and even though she was by-the-book, Bolin might be able to sway Kuvira. But the main issue he had was with Ginger, given his awareness of her unsavoury history. Bolin did not want any of Ginger's manipulation anywhere near his warehouse, and he definitely did not want him or his family to be part of her scheme. But right now, with things this dire, cozying up with Tarrlok might be the last option for Bolin, no matter how disgusting he found that to be.

It was as if Ginger read Bolin's mind when she proposed the next stage of her plans. "I know you still have doubts, but I assure you that you won't have to do any of the connections. You just follow my lead, do the work you're supposed to do, and everything will be fine," she stated, "All Tarrlok and his team wants is to see your warehouse doing a good job, which I'm sure you can achieve without Korra. That crazy foster child of Varrick's is always in the way, and the fact that she didn't even shake my hand when she almost ran me over in the elevator just proves she's weird. Your warehouse is so much better off without her."

Bolin tried to speak up in defence of Korra, but by now Ginger already cut him off. Grabbing her belongings, Ginger stood up and took her drink in her hand. "Collaborate with me, and I guarantee things will go well for you," she reminded the earth bender, "You can live in a stable and comfortable way, and neither you nor your little buddy Kai will have to go to college. You won't get a better deal than this, so work with me, okay?"

Ginger quickly strode off, leaving Bolin alone in his wake. Suddenly, the corner of the café became that much colder and lonelier, making Bolin rub his bare arms. Even though he was told to be aware of Ginger's manipulation, Bolin felt that he was already in the thick of it. And with no one able to advise him, Bolin knew he was on his own in finding a way out of this mess.

* * *

Tenzin could feel the tenseness in the presidential boardroom as all members of the cabinet gathered. He had kept an eye on everything throughout the night, getting very little sleep and running on pure adrenaline. While Iroh and Lin worked on reconfiguring security, and Kya looked after Raiko and the rest of the injured, Tenzin busily thought of the best possible way to address the issues at hand. The United Republic had not faced a threat like this for quite some time, and the last thing he wanted was an incident that threw things out of control.

To no one's surprise, seated directly to the right of Tenzin was Tarrlok, who had a very disturbing smirk on his face. Being the vice president, Tenzin was now in charge of presidential duties, as Raiko was incapacitated. That meant Tenzin was at the head of the table, but what shocked Tenzin was how quickly Tarrlok took the seat directly to Tenzin's right. Tenzin would never choose Tarrlok as his right-hand man, given all the issues they had in the past. But right now, Tarrlok seemed to have appointed himself to that role, and he had no qualms demonstrating that with the smug grin on his face to his colleagues.

Clearing his throat, Tenzin turned away from Tarrlok and began his meeting. "I'm sure you all are as shocked and stunned as I am when you heard the news," he announced, his eyes alternating from the crowd and the notes before him, "President Raiko, the first lady, our colleague Minister Arnook, and his wife are all in comas and cannot serve their functions. I have been in contact throughout this whole time with General Iroh Sozin and Chief Bei Fong, and we are monitoring this very carefully. We have proof that this is the work of the Red Lotus, an international terrorist organization with a goal of anarchy. They target governments in an attempt to topple them. We're not sure where their home base is, but Republic City is a possibility."

Tarrlok, with the smirk still on his face, raised his hand to interject. "And may I ask the vice president if any efforts have been made to investigate this matter?" he asked, sneering at Tenzin the whole way, "Surely with such a dangerous group, we should put this not just as the highest priority, but the only priority for our security teams."

Tenzin took the glass of water before him and sipped it thoughtfully. He knew this was another one of Tarrlok's attempts to gain favour with the ministers. Given Tonraq was out of commission, Tarrlok just lost his main rival for the presidential nomination. As long as he kept the support of those around him, all the while picking up endorsements here and there, getting the nomination would be easy. Steering the conversation back, Tenzin placed the glass down and shuffled his notes. "As a matter of fact, yes," he replied calmly, "We have contacted Interpol to discuss collaboration on this. Our job is to scour every nation to see what leads we have on the Red Lotus. If we can get even one clue, we will be on our way to stopping them."

Tarrlok shook his head. In the boldest move yet, he stood up and moved to the front of the table. Standing beside Tenzin, he shot the air bender a side glance before turning right at the group. "This is where I vehemently disagree with our vice president," Tarrlok stated confidently, "Instead of focusing on the international front, we have to focus domestically. Our primary goal is to keep the United Republic safe, and that means tightening security from within."

Tenzin fumed as he glared at Tarrlok. Whatever the Minister of Public Safety was proposing, Tenzin did not like it one bit. "We don't even know if the Red Lotus has a home base in the city. They could be located all over the world, attacking other governments as we speak," he reminded Tarrlok, "Don't you think working with our allies is the best option?"

Tarrlok snickered at Tenzin. "What is required right now is an investigation into every single thing the Red Lotus is involved in within the United Republic, starting with anyone they may have contacted," Tarrlok explained. Grabbing his own set of notes, Tarrlok flipped to one specific page involving privately funded terrorism. "Before the assassination attempt, I found out that Future Industries has been funding a previous terrorist group called the Equalists. Hiroshi Sato has already been put in custody, and we recently brought in Iknik Blackstone Varrick and Zhu Li Moon. They won't be released until the investigation produces clearer results on what they did and how the way the Equalists used Future Industries resources."

Tenzin could only look on in horror as Tarrlok proposed an extension of his plan. "We will form a taskforce dedicated to checking all major financial institutions and accounting firms, going through each tax filing and money transaction," Tarrlok declared, "Any firm that doesn't cooperate will have their operations frozen and their accounts seized. We will also double all security at nighttime, putting in curfews in specific communities and neighbourhoods in the city and surrounding areas. All citizens can be subject to random ID searches and questioning, and any refusal will be met with an immediate arrest with no exceptions."

"Wait a minute, Tarrlok," Tenzin sputtered, feeling his hands curl into fists, "You can't just set up a taskforce and hijack the police's responsibilities. The United Republic is a country that runs by rule of law, and no one individual can override those laws, no matter how extreme the situation is. Besides, with you targeting anyone doing banking or accounting work, you'll only create more divisions within the city!"

Tarrlok chuckled and shook his head. Crossing his arms, he gave Tenzin an intense side stare. "And I would have thought that your father would have taught you to be decisive, given what he did to limit the dangers of the Equalists. Didn't your own brother take part in that mission that defeated Amon?" Tarrlok retorted, "Or were you too disappointed at Bumi for having to betray Air Nomad principles for taking part in a mission that ended in loss of life?"

By now, Tenzin's bald head was redder than ever before. "Don't you dare speak that way about my family! Bumi and I may have had our differences, but don't you try to pit him against me," Tenzin roared, still recalling how Bumi supported him when Tarrlok challenged them at the hospital, "I've never said I was disappointed at Bumi, and neither did my father. And none of the three of us, plus Kya, will support this ridiculous plan of yours! You're just trying to gain more power for yourself, so don't even try to sugar-coat it!"

But Tarrlok paid Tenzin no mind. Instead, he whipped his body around, literally thrusting the shoulder at Tenzin, and faced the cabinet once more. "Ladies and gentlemen, my proposal will involve the police and the national security team working together on weeding out Republic City's links to terrorism," he described, "All the steps I mentioned before will be carried out in tandem between police and security force, and they will all report their findings to me. I will be the final authority for this, and I will have to final say. Until the Red Lotus is uncovered and taken down once and for all, now is not the time to be weak."

Turning back to Tenzin, Tarrlok sneered at the air bender once more. "I remind our vice president that if our cabinet, which is formed by a list of candidates voted on by the public, gives me a two-thirds majority vote in support, then I have the ability to carry out this operation," he stated, "Not even a presidential veto will work here. Should we put this matter to a vote?"

There was nothing more Tenzin could do as the cabinet members all cast their votes openly. Tarrlok easily attain his two-thirds majority, leaving Tenzin helpless and alone. As each cabinet member stepped out of the boardroom, Tenzin could only watch Tarrlok shake his supporters' hands. He could not put his finger on it, but Tenzin was certain that Tarrlok did some backroom dealings to ensure he got his support. Maybe Tarrlok promised some of these folks a senior cabinet position or a high-level bureaucratic post when he got the nomination and election win. But whatever the case, Tenzin believed things would only go downhill from here on out.

* * *

Even though she had faced the board members of Future Industries before, Asami was not at ease. Even with her mother sitting beside her at the head of the table, Asami could see some unimpressed and downright unfriendly faces at each seat. Hiroshi's arrest, later followed by Varrick and Zhu Li, shook Future Industries to its core, and while Asami was determined to quell the rumblings, she knew her powers were limited.

Clearing her throat, Asami slowly glanced at her notes before she began. "I'm sure you all heard the shocking news, and right now the best thing we can do is to keep everything under control," she stated, her usual eloquence and confidence completely gone, "We've already asked our lawyers to contact the Department of Public Safety to ask what information they require to clear us. While there hasn't been any meaningful response from the department, we're going to keep pushing. Until then, our lawyers have also attempted to speak with Varrick and Zhu Li. We haven't secured a meeting time yet, but will keep you posted."

Yasuko looked on as Asami struggled with the updates. Both mother and daughter were still stunned at the revelation that Hiroshi was linked, albeit indirectly, to the Equalists. While they already started scouring the books, they still wanted to know what drove Hiroshi to fund that group with Future Industries accounts. "Our accountants have already done an initial search through the financial books," Asami continued, "We've located the accounts in question and we will dig deeper into where the money went and how it might have been used."

"Asami, I think we have to stop it right there," a female board member stated. Asami glanced up to see a middle-aged woman with curly hair and dressed in a dark blazer raise her hand. "At this rate, our concern is that there will be collateral damage. You just stated that the accounting department only did a cursory initial review of the books. In other words, you have no idea which department is in charge of which amount of funds. What are the chances that you will have every department affected, to the point where the whole company can't function?"

"That's a good point, but right now, Future Industries has to stick together," Asami insisted, her hands clenching and unclenching nervously, "I know it's a tough pill to swallow right now, but we're all on the same boat. The least we can do is support each other and get through this. If we can track the evidence properly, then we can clear our names."

"It's because we're stuck together that I'm more concerned," another board member, a balding man with a thin moustache, added. Asami recognized this member in the brown suit as the same one who challenged Varrick for bringing Ginger into the company. "We're letting all these outsiders come in here and flipping through our books. If what Hiroshi always says is true, and that Tarrlok Yakone is purposely picking on us, then we have to split while we still can."

"When you were with your father, did you ask him how much longer he'll be held for? Did you ask him what charges they are hitting him with?" a younger male board member in a blue suit chimed in, "We're all in trouble here, and Hiroshi still isn't out. And if they have this special power that can detain one indefinitely, then we're definitely sunk. Can we quickly make a decision and deal with this before it gets worse?"

Asami fumed and glanced at Yasuko, who bit her lower lip and furrowed her brow. Even though they knew the board would not be happy with them, they never expected this animosity. It was like they were only interested in their profits, or they just wanted to wash their hands clean of this matter. Inhaling deeply, Asami allowed the air to soothe her jittering nerves before setting back to her goal. "Whether you agree with it or not, my father is still the president and owner of Future Industries. While the company does allow for sanctions against those board members found guilty of a criminal offence, the fact is that there isn't even a charge," Asami clarified, "And since my mother and I are still members of this board, we have a duty to ensure that we act in the best interests of the company. If we split it up now, we're basically surrendering."

"But every decision goes through the entire board, and the rest of us have the right to give our say," a bearded man with grey hair sitting at the back interjected, "If we don't do something today, we'll regret it later on. Who knows what that nutcase Tarrlok will do to us tomorrow?"

"And what will you do with the interests of the shareholders?" another woman dressed in a fuchsia jacket challenged. Asami and Yasuko turned to their direct left, where the woman glared at them with narrowing eyes. "Even if Hiroshi gets cleared, it'll be weeks, maybe even months later. In the meantime, the public's trust in us will deteriorate. What if by the time Hiroshi gets released, the company will be worth nothing? Did you think about that?"

Before more could be said, Opal slipped into the boardroom. Gesturing at Yasuko and Asami, she brought the Satos to the corner of the boardroom. "I just got news from Aunt Lin," the air bender reported, "Tarrlok proposed at an emergency cabinet meeting today that he will set up a taskforce looking at all financial transactions related to funding terrorism. Any firm that doesn't cooperate will have their accounts frozen and assets seized. Aunt Lin didn't want to say too much, but she hinted that Future Industries might be first on the list."

"Did Lin say anything about what we have to do to ensure that doesn't happen?" Yasuko queried, her hands wringing in worry, "We're already very cooperative with the police, but it seems like Tarrlok isn't stopping. At this rate, we just want Hiroshi, Varrick, and Zhu Li out."

Opal shook her head. "All I know is that if Future Industries does anything funny, that court order will be granted on the spot," she responded, her eyes tilting back and forth between the Satos and the angry board members, "That's going to affect everything, including shipping and sales, right? Is there anything you can do to stop them from getting the court order?"

Asami glanced at the board members again, all of whom now craned their necks to get a better view at what the three ladies were mumbling about. She knew this was a huge gamble, but it had to be done. Stepping away from Yasuko and Opal, the engineer cleared her throat once more. "If you want to do anything today, you may," she proposed, "But splitting up the company is out of the question. This will only cause more suspicion from the department, and none of us will be safe. If anything, we should stick together and do an even more thorough investigation."

Before the board members could disapprove, Yasuko also stepped up to the table. "This is something that we Satos created, and we Satos will get us out of this," Yasuko added, "I have faith that my husband will be cleared, just how I have faith that my daughter will lead us through this difficult time. You can move to suspend Hiroshi from the board if you want, but I then move that Asami be made the interim president until this is over. I know she can get us through this."

"Let's put this to a vote then, and let me remind you that if you insist on splitting, don't be surprised if Tarrlok goes after your personal finances," Asami warned, staring down the entire board. With that, she lifted a hand and asked, "Who is in favour of my mother's motion?"

The next minute felt like a year, with only the ticking clock echoing through the entire boardroom. But one after another, the board members all raised their hands in approval. Yasuko was the last to raise her hand, finally declaring the motion carried. "Hiroshi will be temporarily suspended as president, and Asami will be the interim president," she announced.

While the board members murmured amongst themselves, still trying to digest what happened, Asami whipped her head back at Opal. "Let's get as much help on this as possible," she proposed, "You try to get Bolin, Kai, and their families in. I'll rope in Mako, since your aunt suspended him from the force and he'll be free. We must work quickly and work together."

* * *

"Mako, thank you so much for helping us out," Asami announced, bringing him into the boardroom at Future Industries, "We know this is sudden and I didn't tell you too much over the phone, but the fate of this company and your family's warehouse will depend heavily on you."

"Not a problem, Asami," Mako responded, keeping his hands in his pants pockets. Before him on the boardroom table, the same one Asami was at with the board this morning, were boxes upon boxes of documents. It reminded Mako of his usual police work, where he went through all sorts of reports and analysis from the forensics team. "So what's going on at the company? Opal told me a bit about Tarrlok, and then your mother moved to suspend your father from the board. So you're now the interim president of the company?"

Asami nodded. "Mako, you and I both know that Tarrlok won't stop until the company is run into the ground, and it doesn't help that the Red Lotus attempted to assassinate the president. With the police force completely focused on catching the Red Lotus, they're unlikely to give us priority, which means my dad, Varrick, and Zhu Li will be in jail for a bit longer," the engineer explained, "The only way we can get them out sooner is if we pre-empt them, so anything we have right now will come in handy. Since you're still suspended, I figure you're my best bet."

Mako scratched his chin in thought. His mind was still swirling after his conversation with Iroh and Bumi, who asked him to rediscover himself during this suspension. While he still had no answer, Mako knew that this was something he treasured. Asami became a good friend during her collaboration with his family's warehouse, and her dedication and kindness were definitely things Mako admired. Was this the awakening that Iroh and Bumi alluded to that Mako had to go through in order to become a better person?

Shaking his head several times, Mako focused back on the task at hand. "Well, right now we have to figure out how to narrow things down," Mako suggested, "We have several things that may or may not be connected. We got the riots against Future Industries, and I did see some Triple Threat members present. Then we got this investigation against Future Industries, on grounds that some funds went to terrorists. And on top of all this, we have the Red Lotus. With all these things mixing and matching, where do we even start?"

"Let's hear out what you found out about the riots first," Asami proposed. She left the boxes alone and moved to the front of the room. Approaching the whiteboard, she lifted a black marker and scribbled a timeline of events. "Before Tarrlok even targeted us, Future Industries was what the rioters protested about. Did you say you found something unusual there?"

Mako nodded. Stepping up to the whiteboard himself, Mako made some notes under Asami's first bullet point. "Let's start with the riots, which involved Triple Threat members," Mako pointed out, "When I was asked to patrol the streets, I saw Triple Threat members all over the place. I know Bolin saved Opal from them at around the same time, so that's a huge hint."

Asami watched Mako make several more points, before shifting the attention to the investigation against her company. "Then things took a turn for the worse when my father was asked to assist in the tracing of funds to terrorist groups, which uncovered the fact that Future Industries funds went to people with Equalist ties," Asami described, "Why would that happen when the Red Lotus was not a threat back then?"

"These two might be completely separate, but I don't rule out the possibility that the Red Lotus and the Triple Threats collaborated here. If the Red Lotus got the Triple Threats on their side, then they can divert the police's attention away from them, giving them the perfect way to do the assassination," Mako commented, moving to the next part of the timeline and adding more bullet points, "And that brings up exactly that event, which put the president and one of his top ministers, along with their wives, in comas. Vice President Anil is in charge, and guess which one of the top ministers with the most important priorities is?"

"That's right, it's Tarrlok Yakone," Asami answered, scribbling that name under Mako's bullet points, "Tarrlok now has the agenda, and based on what Opal told me today, there's this new taskforce that will investigate the funding of terrorism. He's already taken Varrick and Zhu Li in for interrogation, and I doubt they'll be released anytime soon. But will Tarrlok pay the same amount of attention to the Red Lotus? Or is this another attempt to antagonize us?"

Mako tapped his chin with the capped end of the marker, his eyes tilting back and forth between the notes on the riots and the notes on the taskforce. The entire premise of the Triple Threats taking part in the riots just to take advantage of the chaos seemed almost absurd. With the Triple Threats more interested in coercing businesses into payments, why would they cause more trouble? Wouldn't they want to control the chaos so that they could gain the most in the end? "All this is just so contradictory and counterintuitive," Mako stated, squinting his eyes at the words on the whiteboard, "Unless somebody must be directing them to do so."

"But even if you're right in that the Red Lotus is directing the Triple Threats, which will make perfect sense if their goal is to keep security away from their assassination attempt, what proof do you have to link them together?" Asami queried, drawing some lines on the whiteboard like she was connecting the dots on a puzzle, "I know it seems convenient, but unless you have something more concrete, I doubt the chief will let you just go with that when you go back."

Mako scratched his short black hair with his free hand. He knew the pieces of the puzzle were on the whiteboard before him, but he didn't know how to put them together yet. "Maybe if we can go back to riots, where Opal was first attacked," he suggested, gesturing at the associated bullet point, "If there are witnesses or security footage, then things should make sense. I'm also certain that if we can even arrest one Triple Threat member, we should get something out."

"But how are you able to arrest a Triple Threat member right now, when you're not on active duty?" Asami asked, crossing her arms and tilting her head at Mako, "And even if you do arrest them, how will you make them talk? If they don't tell the truth, then we're out of luck."

Mako tapped his chin some more, but suddenly a train of thought flashed through his mind. While he was on the phone with Bolin during the riots, he recalled that there was one person in the group who could help them. But with things the way they were right now, Mako knew it would be a long shot. "Asami, did you tell Korra about what happened?" he inquired.

Asami's face sagged at the mention of the water bender. "I did text her earlier today to update her," Asami responded, pulling out her cellphone and scrolling through the texts. Her body stood limper than earlier, while her tone and volume decreased drastically. "I think she was at home when Varrick and Zhu Li were taken in, meaning she probably did see it firsthand. I just hope she'll be okay, because she's all alone right now."

Mako pursed his lips. Knowing Korra had trouble coping with sudden changes, Mako knew it would be risky to enlist her for help. But with Korra's photographic memory, this could be their only chance to break this case open. "I don't know if she's still uncomfortable with you or if she's just having a hard time, but Korra has to pull through for us," Mako insisted, his free hand clenching into a fist, "Can you ask her to go to the warehouse tomorrow for a meeting?"

Asam inhaled and exhaled deeply, not sure what would ensue. Korra completely turned away from her when they met at Future Industries headquarters. Would she agree to help them out again? "I'll text her again and hope she'll respond," Asami replied, clicking on her phone once more, "In the meantime, let's go over some of these boxes, okay?"

* * *

"This is certainly most unorthodox, Asami," Kuvira commented, crossing her arms and staring out the entrance of the warehouse. Per her discussion with Mako the night before, Asami managed to gather the entire warehouse team. Bolin, Opal, and the others were more than willing to participate, but what surprised Kuvira the most was the presence of a certain water bender. "I thought she's no longer part of the warehouse staff," Kuvira pointed out.

Said water bender was none other than Korra, who kept her eyes on the floor and refused to look at either Asami or Kuvira. Korra was still surprised when Asami texted her to request assistance. Insisting that this affected Varrick and Zhu Li, Korra became intrigued by what she saw. She had been alone for the past few days, with no updates from the police on Varrick and Zhu Li. Not only was she worried sick, she was almost driven to insanity by their absence. If there was a way that could get them out quicker, then Korra was prepared to try it.

"Kuvira, Korra is one person we have to rely on right now," Asami replied. That got Korra's head to lift a bit, but otherwise the water bender remained rigid. "It'll take all of us to work together in order to get this solved, so I appreciate if we can all be civil."

Kuvira gave Korra a dark look, which was not unnoticed by Korra. While Korra wanted to help Bolin's family on top of Varrick and Zhu Li, she really didn't want to be here for long. Kuvira raised her voice at Korra the last time they met, and Korra still had problems coming to terms with Asami, despite Kya's advice. Moreover, just being in the same workplace she was in not long ago, before she was abruptly terminated by Asami, just gave Korra goose bumps.

Asami cleared her throat and stepped to the front, where she and Mako prepared several flowcharts and diagrams. "Mako and I worked late into the night last night, and we've come up with several ideas," she explained. Going through their ideas about potential connections among the Triple Threats, the Red Lotus, and even the Department of Public Safety, Asami and Mako plotted a way for the group to proceed. "What we're saying is if we can solve these problems bit by bit, then we'll get closer to the truth, which will get everyone out of jail," Asami concluded.

"Well, I know for a fact that Triple Threats were in the riot crowd," Bolin declared, "They attacked Opal and we're prepared to file a police report on it. If we can just get Opal in to see her aunt, we should be able to get things moving. Mako, can you make the chief make this a priority? I know there's the assassination thing, but there's got to be a way to link these things."

"Right, but the only way we can link them is if a Triple Threat member points out that the Red Lotus is involved," Mako responded, circling some points on his chart, "Only they know what the connections are, and as long as they don't speak of each other, we have nothing."

"What about asking some people in the public for input first?" Kai proposed, "If you can get the public to point out that the Triple Threats were behind the riots, which is likely because the Triple Threats were there, then that establishes a link to the Triple Threats. You then have reason to bring those guys in for questioning, and that can help establish the link."

"I can try to convince Aunt Lin to not take her eyes off the riots, even though it'll double the workload on everyone," Opal added, stressfully rubbing her forehead, "I'm still not totally comfortable talking about what happened, but I'm willing to do my part to help out."

"Just a moment," Kuvira interjected with a lifted hand, "This really doesn't go well for police protocol. There's a certain way to do this, and you can't just cut into the line and use your personal connections to put a case ahead of others. I'm all for catching these guys and bringing them to justice, but Opal is basically asking her aunt to show favouritism to her."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, and I think we'll have to take a shortcut here," Toza retorted. From beside Toza, Bolin wearily tiled his glance between his supervisor and his foster father. While he agreed with Toza in trying to rescue everyone, he also didn't want to directly contradict his own superior. "I spoke with Mako about the Red Lotus, and I found out that they are an international terrorist group. Mako mentioned requiring Interpol's help, and that means covering the whole world. With attention stretched that much, who will look at us?"

"Not only that, but Opal told us about Tarrlok's taskforce in investigating terrorist funding," Asami chimed in, pointing her marker at another bullet point, "This taskforce reports only to Tarrlok, who has very wide discretion to do whatever he wants. If he's got it out for my family and Korra's family, then who knows how much will get done on the Triple Threats. If we don't at least make an effort to bring this issue back, we're done for."

"But every investigation the police start requires some type of proof. Even if you do follow the rules, what evidence do you have to convince Lin to restart the investigation? You all can testify, but the presence of Triple Threats itself isn't strong enough to even suggest they started the riots, let alone starting it with the Red Lotus," Kuvira challenged, "And how will you even identify the Triple Threats in a crowd of rioters? You'll have to look through every security camera in every block where the rioters went in order to do that."

"Actually, we don't have to. We have a security camera standing in this very room that can do the job," Asami calmly stated. Every set of eyes then descended on the lone water bender in the warehouse. "Do you know why Korra reacted so dramatically when you called her out in my office? It's because she has autism, meaning her brain doesn't operate like ours. One trait of autistic people is their superior memory, and Korra has that trait to the extreme."

Korra's head lifted a bit more, finally turning her attention to Asami. She also caught a glimpse of everyone else, all of whom had worried expressions on their faces. It was like the fate of the world was in Korra's hands, which only made Korra more concerned. "Korra, you have to remember," Yung pled with her, "Do you know the faces of all the Triple Threats that you saw that day? Bolin and Kai already have the ones who attacked Opal, but I know you saw more."

Kuvira sighed exasperatedly. "This is ridiculous," the metal bender growled, "Can Korra really recall all that stuff? And even if she does, can she explain her observations to us in a calm enough manner that makes this compelling? The last thing I want is another tantrum from her."

Before Kuvira could say another world, she was met head-on by a pair of angry blue eyes. "Don't you dare talk like that about me," Korra shouted straight into Kuvira's face, "I know what I saw and I will help out my friends. I don't know what your problem is with me, but right now my friends and family are in danger. If you want to keep insulting me, then that's your problem. But I will help these guys out, and you should get out if you don't want to!"

Turning to the group, Korra took several deep breaths before announcing, "I've done a bit of thinking in the past few days. I know Asami and I aren't on the best terms right now, but she and I are in the same boat. Her father is arrested, and so are Varrick and Zhu Li. We can work on repairing our relationship later, but for now I'm prepared to work together with her. I value my friendship with her and you all too much to let this fail, so I'll do this no matter what."

Asami could only smile at Korra's remarks, happy and relieved that the determined and unrelenting Korra they all knew and loved was back. She was even happier when Korra came up to her and, without flinching or hesitating, placed a hand on Asami's shoulder. "Thanks for giving me another chance, Asami," Korra stated, "I promise I won't let you down."

* * *

And as usual, my list of inspirations goes like this:

1.) The electoral system of the United Republic is a mix of Canada, the United States, and Hong Kong. Like the United States, candidates are elected based on their political views and parties. But like some governments in Canada, such as most cities and towns, as well as the territory of Nunavut, the government is considered non-partisan and consensus is the norm. The list idea comes from Hong Kong, where certain parties can run a list of candidates, and based on how high they rank in terms of votes, they will be elected that way. I hope this hybridized government makes sense for everyone reading this chapter.

2.) The way the board of directors of Future Industries voted is similar to how most organization boards work. A group of people make the decisions for the best interests of an organization, and that may include the removal of certain individuals. A motion is proposed to be discussed upon, and the group votes for it based on their viewpoints. Those outside the board may have a say, but the board's decision is based completely on how the board members view those outside viewpoints. It just so happens that yours truly is serving on the board of a non-profit organization, and may be recruited for another non-profit organization, so I have some first-hand experience in this!

3.) **Wildstar93** deserves a lot of credit for his work in the final scene, where Korra finally stands up to Kuvira for the first time. It was based on some personal experiences that **Wildstar93** experienced, but I will not get into. The goal is that we want Kuvira and Korra to still maintain that rivalry, but the idea that Korra is autistic is revealed. We also agreed that Kuvira will be sceptical to begin with, but will slowly warm up to Korra. So again, many thanks for your hard work on that scene!

4.) Ginger switching sides and coercing Bolin is similar to "Night of a Thousand Stars" in Book 2, where, after Bolin saved the president, she claimed Bolin was her boyfriend after mistreating him for the longest time. Tarrlok setting up a taskforce for his personal purposes while claiming it was for security, all the while using the cabinet to outvote Tenzin (who is against the taskforce), is from "The Voice in the Night" in Book 1 where he did the same thing when fighting the Equalists. Asami and Mako going outside of the police to run an investigation in from "The Sting" in Book 2 where they did the same thing, except they roped in the Triple Threats instead of investigating them. And Korra telling Kuvira off is similar to "The Battle of Zaofu" when the two fought, but instead it was Kuvira telling Korra to stay out of her business for good.

Thank you very much for your support in this chapter, and I'll see you again in a month when I post the next chapter of this story!


	16. Investigation Escalation

I want to thank **SaoirseParisa** and **Wildstar93** for their reviews and undying support for this story. I'm glad you guys noticed that things are starting to get resolved, although we still have a ways to go before this story reaches its conclusion. But I can tell you that the connections between characters and events are becoming clearer, and you will see more revelations being revealed in this chapter.

Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own the Legend of Korra.

* * *

"Look Mako, now is not the best time," Bolin whispered into his cellphone, his eyes darting into the café where the crowd gathered. This usually open and friendly place was anything but to Bolin, who huddled in the corner while keeping an eye at the front lobby. It made the earth bender feel so awkward as he had to avoid the incredulous stares of patrons strolling past his corner and to their seats. "Can I call you back later on?" Bolin asked.

"Call me back later on?" Mako exclaimed, causing Bolin to wince and lift the phone away from his ear. The fire bending brother was really letting Bolin have it, and Bolin knew he would be in Mako's doghouse for the next little while. "We're going to the police station today to give evidence to Chief Bei Fong. Korra and Opal are both here, and you should be too just to show support. What's so important that you have to be away?"

Bolin glanced at the front lobby again, where his target now stood up from the front bench. The woman in blue approached a shorter individual in a suit, shaking their hand before bringing them into the café. "I really have to go. Tell Korra and Opal that I'm sorry I can't make it," he announced, "And tell Kai to cover everything for me. Kai and I appeared at the same time to save Opal, so whatever he says is pretty much the same as my testimony."

Against Mako's howls of protest, Bolin ended the call. To ensure there were no further distractions, he turned the phone to silent. Slipping the phone back into his pocket, Bolin took several deep breaths before stepping back into the dining area. He tried to block out all the sound from the other customers he passed by, keeping to tunnel vision as he came closer to the table in question. Everything was a blur to him until he finally took a seat next to the woman in blue speaking with a grey-haired man in a suit. "Oh, so you finally came," Ginger remarked.

Bolin weakly waved as Ginger made the introduction. He was so anxious that he barely heard the redhead, but made out various words here and there. The older man before him was an assistant of Tarrlok's and corresponded frequently between Tarrlok and the president. "And since Tarrlok has his taskforce, it means he'll have to work even closer with the administration," Ginger concluded, glancing back at Bolin, whose blank look only caused Ginger to frown further. "Were you even paying attention to what I said? Some impression you're making!"

Bolin glanced back at the ministerial assistant, who merely took some notes and did not say a word. Raising a shaking hand, Bolin placed it against his forehead while closing his eyes for a few seconds. Just the fact that Bolin was here instead of at the police station already ate at him, but to not let anyone know he was even here grated on him some more. From beside him, Ginger continued her pitch to the aide. "Boar-Q-Pine Logistics has always been a good player in the field, and the fact that they own the warehouse at Firewood Bay only makes things better. I know they work with Future Industries, but other clients can still ship through there."

The aide scribbled a few more notes, not replying much to Ginger. It got the former actress narrowing her eyes, before nudging Bolin with her elbow. "You realize that I even brought along one of the staff at the warehouse," she added, tilting her stare at Bolin, "He can tell you firsthand all the successes the warehouse had in shipping all sorts of goods."

Bolin whipped his head at Ginger, his eyes wider than the plates on the table. The grey-haired assistant now placed his pen down and stared right at Bolin, his expression neither angry nor excited. Feeling the heat of Ginger's stare, Bolin eked out a nervous grin and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, you know, we just import things like technology and mechanical goods," he explained, suddenly at a loss of words, "We've got really good security, and our staff will take good care of your things. Don't you worry, because your goods are in good hands!"

The aide cleared his throat, glancing back down as his notes. "I'm not so sure about that, given some of the stories Minister Yakone told me about," he commented, his eyes never lifting to look at Bolin, "Didn't some counterfeit goods get imported once? And what about when some military goods were broken into? Can you explain that to me?"

Bolin stuttered, just realizing that Tarrlok's assistant knew every single spat Tarrlok had with their warehouse. Realizing the trap he stepped into, Bolin wracked his brain for a way out of it. "Well, the counterfeit goods thing was all a mistake, right?" he described, recalling the scary time when Mako had to arrest Toza, "And the military goods situation, our old friend Korra saved the day. She recalled all the details perfectly and Asami helped us too!"

"And I recall Minister Yakone telling me how rude he found Korra to be," the aide replied while scribbling more notes, "I also want to mention that Korra's foster parents, along with Asami's father Hiroshi, are currently being investigated. How will the warehouse function now that the two major players are affected?"

This time, Ginger elbowed Bolin to silence him. Bolin almost withered under the dark look Ginger shot him, but when the ministerial aide looked up, Ginger was flashing him the largest grin she could muster. "Korra is no longer working at the warehouse," Ginger assured the older man, "She was terminated a while back, and now that her foster parents are not involved any further, we have a new management. We deal with plenty of goods from around the world, including those from the Northern Water Tribe, where Minister Yakone is from…"

By now, Bolin was ready to slink away in shame. Both Ginger's words and the tone she used to speak them shredded Bolin's heart and ripped out the chunks in front of him. Bolin only agreed to this meeting because he felt Tarrlok's assistant might get him more clients for the warehouse, but never had he imagined the insults against Korra and Asami. It felt more like Ginger was trying to wipe clean Korra's history with the warehouse. Bolin also had to contend with Kuvira, who took a lot of convincing before she agreed to help. And with Bolin skipping Korra's police station visit for this, it was like Bolin stabbed Korra in the back twice in one shot.

"Ginger, I will give everything you said some serious thought," the assistant stated, snapping Bolin back to attention. The earth bender glanced at the table and saw the aide now organizing his notes before putting them back into the folder. "It will be up to the minister to decide what the best course of action is, and I can't see him making a decision anytime soon, due to the current events. But I will say that there are opportunities with the Northern Water Tribe, and if the minister sees it fit to import more goods from them, you will be one of the choices."

The ministerial aide shook Ginger's hand, followed by Bolin's, before he trotted off. Bolin barely had time to digest what happened before Ginger tore into him. "Did you happen to forget that Tarrlok and Korra did not get along? Why would you even mention Korra in front of him? Are you trying to lose this opportunity?" Ginger snapped.

Bolin's mouth opened and closed several times, but no words came out. Meanwhile, Ginger snatched her purse from the table and slung it over her shoulder. "I laid the foundation of what should be a good start for you, and the last thing you should do is mess this up," Ginger berated Bolin, "Next time, just follow my lead and don't say a word. I don't know what Varrick and Korra saw in you." With that, she stormed off in a huff, leaving Bolin standing there alone.

Bolin slowly eased himself down into the seat, still trying to grasp what happened. But before he could get comfortable, a fierce buzzing emitted from his pants. Reaching into the pocket, Bolin pulled out his cellphone. One look at the caller ID and his face went pale. It was Mako again, and Bolin knew that his brother would be all over him for this. Gently clicking the connect button, Bolin realized that he might be deeper into trouble than he ever imagined before.

* * *

Mako gruffly shoved his cellphone back into his pants pocket before marching back up the steps to the central police station. He would never expect Bolin to stand them up. Not only that, he also acted real coy when asked where he was and what he was doing. "Let's just forget about him and do this on our own," Mako suggested to Toza.

At the front lobby, Mako's colleague Song tried to calm Kai and Yung, who kept demanding that they be allowed in. "This is evidence for a big case. This can make your entire career," Yung insisted, stabbing his finger at the desktop, "Why can't you just let us in?"

"You already have a terrorist attack with the Red Lotus and that riot a couple of weeks back with the Triple Threats. We can give information on that, not to mention our friend was attacked in the riot," Kai added, "So let us talk to Chief Bei Fong right now!"

Song waved his hands to calm Kai and Yung, his eyebrows creasing more and more in frustration. "Look, the chief isn't just going to let anyone in without reason. Unless this is a very important and urgent situation, I can't just let you march in unannounced," Song reiterated.

Toza shook his head in disgust. Marching up to the group, he demanded to see a superior officer. "Surely there's someone here who can take charge, because this is turning into a gong show," he spat, "Let me talk to whichever supervisor is available today."

While Toza and Yung continued arguing with Song, Mako tapped Kai on the shoulder. They moved to the side where Korra and Opal were seated on a bench. Korra massaged her temples while her body swayed slightly, all the while Opal rubbed Korra's shoulders. "I know they're loud, but Aunt Lin should come out any minute now," Opal stated soothingly.

Korra winced, taking a quick glance at Song now speaking agitatedly on the phone. "As long as they don't talk all at once and raise their voices, I should be fine," Korra responded, slowly lowering her hands. She turned to Opal and gauged the air bender's facial expression. "What about you? This time you have to explain in detail the Triple Threats attack. I know you're still not comfortable talking about it fully, but will you be okay in there?"

"This is so stupid!" Kai exclaimed, causing Korra to flinch, "Bolin should be here to help us. He and I got to Opal in time, and all three of us saw who those Triple Threats are. Why isn't he here to give his testimony, or at least support Opal in this?"

Before anyone could respond, a deep voice interrupted their thoughts. "Mako, what are you doing here?" the voice demanded. The group looked up to see Saikhan, Mako's unit captain, come towards them with a frown on his face. "Song called me out here to deal with some people causing a scene, and I see you in the middle of all this. Didn't you know that the chief suspended you for a month? What are you doing here with two more weeks to go?"

Mako stuttered, glancing sideways to see Korra tense up and avoid Saikhan's eyes. Taking a deep breath, Mako explained to his supervisor. "Captain, this isn't what it looks like. I really want to rejoin the force after my suspension, so what makes you think I'm here to cause trouble?" He signalled to Korra and Opal beside him. "My friends want to give some information regarding the riots, and so does my foster father. This is very important, so please let us in."

Saikhan cast a nonchalant glance at Korra and Opal before turning an unimpressed look at his subordinate. "You realize that the chief has orders from the government to focus solely on the Red Lotus attacks for now, right?" Saikhan announced, apathetically crossing his arms, "If this is really helpful, then maybe I'll get a rookie or two on it. But this is not high priority now."

"Captain, will you at least let me talk to my aunt?" Opal pleaded, slowly standing up from her seat, "Just tell her I have something personal to talk to her about, and I won't take up much of her time. If she still thinks it's not a priority, then we can come back later on."

"What's going on here?" a gruff female voice called. Every set of eyes turned to the back, where the familiar figure of Lin Bei Fong stood. "Don't you know that the vice president is here to check our Red Lotus case? Why are we letting people in here causing a disturbance like this?"

Indeed, standing behind Lin was Tenzin, so recognizable with the bald head decorated with the bright blue tattoo. But what everyone did not expect was a shorter figure also sporting a blue tattoo standing next to him. For some reason, Jinora was present with her father, her eyes tilting between Lin and the crowd at the door. Sensing an opportunity, Kai slipped away from the bench and trotted straight for Jinora. "Hey, it's me," he called out to his friend. "Why are you here? I thought it's your dad taking over the investigation for now."

Jinora turned to face Kai, greeting him with a small smile. "I was going to have lunch with my dad, but his police meeting ran late," she responded quietly, slinking away from her father who was now arguing with Kai's foster father, "What about you? Why are you here?"

Kai quickly explained everything, including suggestions that Korra remembered all the details of the Triple Threats and their theory that the Red Lotus might have directed the riots. "We have to get inside to give a testimony, but those cops want to toss us out," Kai spat, shooting a dark look at Saikhan and Lin, "Can you get your dad to convince them to let us in?"

Jinora winced. Taking a quick peek at her father, she rubbed the spot where the blue arrow ended on her forehead. She really wanted to help Kai, and she knew Korra well enough to believe Korra's memory skills. Pursing her lips, Jinora approached her father and tapped him on the elbow. "Dad, I really think you should take a look at this," she proposed. It got Tenzin's attention enough for Jinora to wave Kai in. "Remember the friend I kept mentioning about? Well, this is Kai, and he's here with his family and his friends, which includes Korra."

Kai nervously extended his hand, to which Tenzin shook absentmindedly. "It's nice to meet you, Kai. Jinora did tell me a bit about you, but now is not the best time," Tenzin responded, "I have to follow up with the Red Lotus investigation and, even though it's not top priority at the moment, I also want to check in on the riots. Maybe we should chat later?"

"Mr. Vice President, here's the thing. Korra, Opal, and I are all here to talk about those riots. Opal was attacked by Triple Threats, and she could have been burned if Bolin and I didn't save her. Korra then saw more Triple Threats around, and we want to give the police all these details. Will you please ask the chief to let us in?" Kai begged.

Surprised at the extra information, Tenzin turned to Lin, who looked like she was about to toss people out. Steeling his body, the vice president approached the police chief and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lin, with all due respect, maybe you should hear them out," he advised, "The police have to serve the public, and that includes assessing all information brought in by the public. Besides, with Korra's condition and memory, maybe this will be of assistance."

Lin whipped her head around, just in time to see Jinora and Kai with their pleading looks. Sensing the chief soften her expression, the two younger air benders pumped their fists when Lin finally allowed the group in for a testimony. "Thank you so much, Jinora," Kai stated, "Let's meet up after I give my testimony. Text me where you want to go and I'll be there."

* * *

Korra sat at the table inside the interrogation room, her clasped hands placed on the table in front of her. Lin and Saikhan both had suspicious looks on their faces, which added to the discomfort this plain and dull room caused to her. Had it not been for Tenzin, Korra doubted that she could give her testimony right now. "Why are we put into different rooms?" Korra asked.

"We're separating you all in order to save time, and potentially get your friends out quicker," Lin grumpily responded, leaning on the table with one arm, "Even though the vice president said we should give this a shot, I still think it's a bad idea. Mako is already suspended, and the last thing we want is for you to be caught up in this ridiculous mess."

"Chief, I won't be here if I'm not telling the truth. I did see Triple Threats people on the streets during the riots, and some of them even incited them before running away. If you show me a bunch of Triple Threats members' photos, I can point out who they are and how they involved themselves," Korra explained, her eyes tilting between Lin and Saikhan, but never fully and directly staring at them, "Just let me explain, and if the interrogation goes past three o'clock, then let me call the housekeeper to have her bring me my seal jerky."

Lin fumed as Korra's eyes continued to key in on the photos Saikhan put before her. "Korra, now is not the time for snacks. If there are no grounds for what you're saying, then we're wasting our time when we should be going after known terrorists," Lin snapped. While she knew that she had to be sensitive to Korra's mannerisms, this was not how she anticipated this to go. "What can you tell me about the riots that my police officers don't already know?"

"I'm the supervisor for your friend Mako, and I didn't see any Triple Threats," Saikhan added, gesturing at the mugshots of Triple Threats that were in and out of the system, "If you see anyone here that you recognize, please enlighten us on what you saw that concerned you."

Korra glanced over the photos, partially intimidated by the fierce men that stared back at her. Usually she would avoid them at all costs, but she was forced into it when they attacked. "I first saw these two people at the pro-bending arena," Korra pointed out, jabbing her finger at two photographs on the top row, "They're a fire bender and an earth bender, and they threatened us by claiming the cinema was overcharging. Shiro Shinobi was also there, and the earth bender ended up attacking him. I threw sewage water at them both, and the crowd subsided afterwards."

Lin and Saikhan leaned into the photos, confirming that those two were indeed Triple Threats. "Make sure to get Shiro Shinobi in here for a testimony, just to confirm what Korra had said," Lin suggested. Turning to Korra, she asked, "Did he report the incident to the police? Surely someone who got hit in the chest by a boulder should have reported it."

"I'm not sure. I got a text message from Asami after that and left the pro-bending arena," Korra responded, pulling out her cellphone. She clicked the text message section and scrolled to the message in question. "I got this and immediately I went to Future Industries. That's when I ran into Bolin and the others on the street. Do you have a map of that neighbourhood?"

Lin stared exasperatedly at Saikhan before stepping out of the room, which allowed Korra to glance at her cellphone. It was close to her lunch time, and she wanted some food before continuing. She quickly made that request of Saikhan, who only frowned in response. It made Korra shrivel in her chair, wondering what she did wrong when she agreed to assist the police. "We're trying to solve a big case, not to have an all-you-can-eat buffet here," the captain retorted. Despite his curt tone, Saikhan leaned out the door and waved a junior officer over.

Taking a nervous glance around, Korra tried to locate something that could calm her down. Ten years ago, Korra would have water-whipped someone or yelled out about wanting to leave. While her skills in managing unfamiliar environments improved since she was a child, Korra still had times when she felt like a breakdown was at hand, and this was one such example.

"Why can't she just grab lunch at the cafeteria then?" Lin's harsh tone snapped Korra to attention. Lin struggled with the maps under her arm before gruffly shoving them onto the table. "Look, Korra," Lin stated, planting her fists on her hips. The dark look on the police chief's face was enough to make Korra feel like the walls were caving in on her. "I don't want to throw you out for wasting police resources, but you're really pushing it right now."

Korra rubbed her forehead, trying hard not to lash out at Lin. She gnashed her teeth while her upper arms tightened, still recalling what happened at the Sato mansion. It was when Mako arrested Toza over the defective goods debacle, and Korra could still picture how she lit into Lin for her actions. Looking back on it, Korra had a sour taste in her mouth over her actions, and she was certain that Lin was not impressed with it either. She tilted her eyes back at Lin, and finally she saw something that could help her. "May I have a pen and notepad?" she gently asked.

Lin was about to complain again, but caught herself just in time. She knew Korra long enough to realize her mind only worked a certain way, and Korra's request was probably the best option for now. Leaning her head to Saikhan, she whispered into his ear before sending him out. While the captain hustled out of the room, Lin turned back to Korra. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she offered to let Korra continue her testimony.

Korra turned back to the map and allowed her fingers to float across the top. "I left the subway station at this block, and moved down this street towards Future Industries," she pointed out, her finger mapping out the route she took, "I saw Bolin and Opal coming out from this way, and Opal looked really scared. Bolin was holding her real close, and then he started talking on his cellphone to Mako. Kai started explaining what happened, and then Toza said he saw the police push out a bunch of water cannons. They were all lined up right here."

Lin leaned her head closer to the map to confirm the locations Korra pointed out. Even though this was difficult to do, Lin was very impressed at Korra's testimony. Everything she stated seemed to match the police reports exactly. As Saikhan slipped back into the room with a notepad and pen for Korra, Lin queried the water bender further. "Where in all this did you see more Triple Threats? Were they around this area at the time when the water cannons were out?"

Korra took the notepad and pen and immediately scribbled a bunch of notes. "There were a couple people trying to incite the crowd further," she described. Her eyes were fully on her page and not on Lin or Saikhan, while her body swayed slightly like it was dodging the probes Lin and Saikhan sent at her brain. "They kept challenging the police, but then they slipped to an alley on the side." Korra turned back to the map and pointed out exactly which alley they went into. "It was right then that the hoses were turned on and everyone got soaked. Had I not stopped that with my water bending and healed the injured afterwards, they would be hospitalized."

"We might want to check the security cameras of that area, if any cameras exist there," Lin suggested to Saikhan, who promptly noted that. Turning back to Korra, Lin asked if she could recognize those members from the photos. "Which ones are on here?"

Korra's eyes scanned the photos before settling on two at the right edge. "And as for your question about security cameras, I know there are at least three at the entrance of the pro-bending arena," she pointed out, scribbling another set of notes on the locations on the security cameras, "I'm not sure about the street I was on with the water cannons, but Bolin and the rest of the guys can support my claim. Speaking of which, are they still being questioned?"

Lin was about to respond, but a knock on the door caught her attention. The junior officer from earlier brought in a boxed lunch for Korra, bringing a smile to the water bender's face. "If it's okay with you, can we continue after I finish eating?" Korra requested, "It's just that I'm used to separating my lunch break from my work, so it's best I finish this before we go further."

* * *

"Thanks for meeting up with me, Jinora," Kai stated, stepping into the passenger seat of Jinora's vehicle. He had been in the police station for half the morning and most of the afternoon as well, just rehashing all the details he recalled from the riots. While he, Yung, and Toza all got out early, Opal and Korra were still inside. "Yung said I can head off first, and he'll meet me at home. Since I saw you earlier today, I thought we should spend the afternoon together."

Jinora nodded, making sure Kai was buckled in before she drove off. "So, where do you want to head to?" Kai asked, "Do you want to go have coffee or something?"

The air bending master shook her head. "I thought we should do something different," she insisted, turning the vehicle onto a side ramp, "I got the chance to know more about you and your friends, especially since Opal is dating Bolin. But I want to give you the chance to know more about me. That's why I'm taking you to the vice presidential mansion to meet my parents."

Kai's jaw nearly hit the floor, his arms gripping the side bars just to avoid fainting. He saw Tenzin earlier today at the police station, but he never expected it to be more than a passing greeting. Now not only could Kai meet him in person, but to meet him at the vice presidential mansion? This was too much to take for the young man!

But Jinora remained undaunted, continuing the journey towards her home. It allowed Kai to reflect upon his own life, where he was the former street urchin always worried about getting his next meal or where to stay for the night. Kai now lived comfortably with Yung and worked with Bolin at the warehouse. He was still disappointed that he could not go to university in the next two months due to the family finances. But overall, Kai was mainly grateful at his turn of events, and hoped every single day that he would never have to return to where he used to be.

At the same time, Kai recalled when Jinora first reached out to him. Kai snapped at her back then, even though she had everything he wanted, including mastery of air bending. Maybe Kai just felt too insecure that she was the vice president's daughter and didn't want others to pity him. But given she never judged him for his lack of wealth, maybe Kai should open himself up more. After all, Kai did see their friendship building, so why not take it further?

Finally, Jinora turned in the entrance of a large estate, and Kai could not help but stare in awe. The front driveway alone was longer than his home, and the mansion itself was at least half the size of the warehouse. Kai as so mesmerized that he could not even see Jinora wave her hand in front of his face. It was only after she tapped his shoulder that Kai snapped to attention. "The security guard would like to check you," she pointed out, gesturing at the man before the car. Kai hesitantly stepped out and allowed the uniformed man to approach. "It's standard procedure."

Kai glanced at the security guard waving the metal detection wand around his body, finally given a pass when the security guard found nothing. Hopping back into the car, he sat quietly as Jinora pulled up to the front. Not even bothering to use the garage, Jinora shut off the engine and stepped out. She led Kai up the steps and to the front doors, flashing a grin at Kai before she unlocked and opened them with a flourish.

The interior only surprised Kai more, with the high ceiling adorned by a chandelier and a wide staircase leading to the upper floor. Jinora waved him over to the right, to which Kai only absentmindedly followed. The wide corridors had photos of various past political leaders, and some frames glistened brightly at him. Kai knew the vice presidential mansion was luxurious, but this was beyond his imagination. "This is definitely a nice place," he muttered.

Jinora chuckled. "Hey, I didn't bring you here to enjoy the mansion. There are more important things to admire than some fancy decorations," she pointed out. Marching up to Kai, she linked her right elbow through his left and hauled him into the dining room. By the time Kai stumbled through the doors, he could see several people seated around the table all staring at him. The only one he could recognize was Ikki, but the others were all new faces. "Everyone, I want you to meet my friend Kai," Jinora introduced him to her family.

A petite, unassuming woman with green eyes and a wide smile strolled up to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kai. I'm Pema, Jinora's mother," she greeted Kai, sticking out her hand to him. Kai finally composed himself in time to reach back out to shake Pema's hand. "Jinora told me quite a bit about you. I'm glad to finally meet you in person."

"It's nice to meet you too," Kai responded, a smile creeping across his own face. Pema and Jinora made him feel like he was one of them, which eased his tension significantly. "I've actually met Ikki before, so I guess I'm not a total stranger," he eked out.

Ikki gulped down the rest of her water in one shot before turning to Kai. "Yeah, we were at the beach with Jinora and I wanted to play in the water. You and Jinora just sat there and did nothing, so I had to surf the waves all on my own," Ikki stated, narrowing her grey eyes at Kai, "I thought Jinora was a killjoy, but you're one too. Is that why you're friends with her?"

Kai was about to respond, but a boy with a buzzcut stomped right up to him. "I'm Meelo, and I only care how much you know about Air Nomad battling techniques," he demanded, his tone borderline militarist while his balled fists were planted firmly against his hips, "What will it be, soldier? Are you ready to show me your skills, or are you just scared to challenge me?"

Everybody in the room giggled at Meelo's antics. "Meelo, he's not here to beat anyone up," Jinora chided her brother while she sat next to Rohan, who remained silent at the table the entire time. From what Jinora told Kai, Rohan was a fairly quiet person who had little to say, but he was more observant than was usually credited. Was Rohan autistic, like Korra?

Kai could only rub his head nervously as Meelo padded back to the table. Approaching an empty seat right across from Jinora, Kai sat himself down and glanced around the group. Oddly enough, the vice president himself was not present. "Is your father joining us?" Kai asked Jinora, "We saw him talking to Chief Bei Fong earlier, so is he still meeting with her?"

Before anyone could answer, the dining room door suddenly opened. The tall bald figure that was Tenzin lumbered into the room. He took a glance around the table and his eyes fell on Kai. "Hello, Kai. It's nice for you to join us," he declared with a handshake, "I know I told Jinora that I wanted to know you better, but I'm afraid now isn't the best time. Not only do we have the Red Lotus to deal with, but we might have an international incident on our hands."

The entire group looked on in worry as Tenzin explained the latest developments. "Our reports show that a fleet of Northern Water Tribe battleships are on their way to the South Pole. We're not sure why they're going, but we believe this may lead to a re-escalation of the civil war. We believe Unalaq Arnook, the chief of the Northern Water Tribe, is onboard, but we haven't established contact so far. I'm holding an emergency meeting tonight with Tonraq's deputy minister and support staff to see how we respond. I'm afraid I'll have to chat with Kai another time, so you guys can enjoy yourselves without me."

Jinora and Kai could only stare at each other with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Around them, Pema was just as concerned, while the usually rowdy Ikki and Meelo both grew quiet. So not only was there a terrorist group active, there was also a brewing civil war at the South Pole? Given the representation the tribes had in the city, could this get filtered through to here?

* * *

"The good news is that the police will pay more attention to the Triple Threats, now that you guys gave your testimonies," Asami announced to the group gathered at the warehouse. It was nearly a week since the group went _en masse_ to the police station. The police spoke with more witnesses that confirmed most of what the group had said. "Since Korra remembered the exact locations the security cameras were installed, it didn't take long before the footage was retrieved to support our claims," Asami remarked.

Korra beamed back at Asami, showing a genuine smile for the first time in months. "I'm just glad they interviewed Shiro," the water bender added, "With Shiro's injuries at that time, I was more concerned about how badly he was hurt, so we didn't even think about the police."

Asami nodded in gratitude. "The police also started arresting people associated with the Triple Threats, and according to Mako, some of those are already well known," Asami stated, turning to the tall fire bender beside her, "Mako, do you have any news from the force?"

"I do indeed," Mako replied, pulling out his set of notes. Even though there were still a few days to go for his suspension, Mako was back on talking terms with Saikhan and Lin. Both superior officers now believed that Mako had it right all along, and were willing to allow him to rejoin their investigation once his suspension was over. "One of those arrested was Two-Toed Ping, and I know what buttons to push to make him spill. If he makes any mention of the Red Lotus, we'll jump all over him like there's no tomorrow."

Opal giggled. "Don't jump so hard, because we want him in good shape so he can point out which Red Lotus member he worked with," the air bender countered. She also flipped the pages on her clipboard before settling on one interesting tidbit. "Aunt Lin said that Interpol has been contacted, and there's already an international manhunt for the Red Lotus. Hopefully that will lead us somewhere, because I'm not sure if the leading figures are still in the city."

While the group commented on the issues, Kuvira stood at the back, merely nodding to everything that was said. Even though she had reservations about Korra from the beginning, Kuvira could not help but be impressed at Korra's effort. Korra's mannerisms did not stop her from identifying Triple Threats members or recalling what happened during the riots. Perhaps she did judge Korra a bit prematurely? Whatever the case, they now had a common goal to stop the Red Lotus. If it meant putting up with Korra a bit more, Kuvira would remain civil.

But Kuvira was most surprised about Bolin. When Mako confronted Bolin on why he didn't go to the police, Bolin just said he has some personal stuff to deal with and told Kai to cover for him. Even now, Bolin was absent, making Kuvira wonder just what Bolin was up to.

"In other good news, I've done my fair share of research into the accounting records for both Future Industries and Varrick Industries," Asami explained, gesturing at the two large mounds of papers on the table before them, "Varrick Industries did not have any funds going out to any suspicious group from its accounts, and none of Varrick's authorizations went towards terrorist groups, Red Lotus and Equalists included. We will be giving these to Chief Bei Fong and asking her to bring them to the attention of Minister Yakone."

That got a cheer out of the group, but none louder than Korra's. "Does this mean both Varrick and Zhu Li will be freed?" she asked eagerly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"That's what it looks like," Mako supplemented, flipping past another page of his notes, "I read the rules again, and the indefinite detaining is only allowed while the investigation is still on. But if there is even one piece of evidence to show, on its face, that no terrorist link can be found, then the detainees have to be released. Assuming Tarrlok doesn't play some political game by delaying the investigation, Varrick and Zhu Li should be allowed to go."

While the group chattered happily amongst themselves, there was still the issue of Hiroshi. "What about your dad, Asami?" Opal asked, rubbing her upper arms nervously, "Did you find anything in the records to show that he didn't have a terrorist link?"

Asami pursed her lips, not sure what to think. Her father would be harder to bail out mainly because he confessed to doing all those things. While she was sure there was a way to make a plea bargain, she also knew her options were limited, mainly because Tarrlok was sure to not cooperate with them. "Given how Tarrlok had antagonized my family for years, now is his best chance to make a statement and make his campaign even stronger," Asami murmured.

"Oh, speaking of campaign, does anyone know how the president and Minister Arnook are doing?" Yung inquired, "It seems like they're still in comas with absolutely no updates. I hope it's not a situation where the longer they're out cold, the harder it'll be to wake them up."

It was Kai who answered his foster father's question. "I've been texting and calling Jinora back and forth, and nothing has progressed. The president, the minister, and both their wives are still in comas, and we're not sure when they'll be taken out," the younger air bender described, "I also know that there's concerns about the civil wars escalating, because Jinora's father was busy in meetings when she invited me over last week. I'm sure you saw the news?"

The entire group nodded solemnly. The Northern Water Tribe's naval fleet closed in on the Southern Water Tribe, and in the past few days had started some type of military exercise. While no shots were fired and no Southern Water Tribe civilians were harmed, it made for a tense situation. "Tarrlok is from the north, while Tonraq is from the south," Toza recalled, tapping his chin thoughtfully, "If Tarrlok gets in all because Tonraq is in a coma, what will that mean? Don't tell me he'll get the United Republic involved by siding with the north!"

Just then, Bolin hustled into the room. "Hey everyone, sorry for being late!" he exclaimed breathlessly, "I got Asami's message to meet here. Did I miss any updates?"

Nobody in the entire room showed a friendly look to Bolin, but Mako and Opal were particularly incensed. "What's with you missing all our important meetings?" Mako snapped, marching straight up to his brother and lighting into him with a harsh tone, "We already got an investigation started, some Triple Threats people were taken in, and now we're linking them to the Red Lotus. Aren't you the least bit concerned about this?"

"Not only that, we're also trying to free Varrick and Zhu Li from jail," Opal added, narrowing her eyes and planting her fists on her hips, "I thought you'd at least support your own family and friends, but apparently you have better things to do. What is it that you're running off for that's so important that you're willing to ditch us?"

Bolin stuttered, blinking several times rapidly before planting a palm on his forehead. "Oh, so Varrick and Zhu Li are getting released? That's good news, I guess," he stammered, looking around nervously. Every set of eyes now keyed in on him, including Korra, who had discomfort with eye contact. Right now, Bolin felt like what Opal must have felt when the Triple Threats cornered her. "I mean, of course it is good news!" he tried pathetically to correct himself.

Unfortunately, Bolin's attempted save did not erase the faux pas against him. The earth bender's eyes landed on Korra, who turned away while clenching a fist at her side. Knowing he touched a nerve while the entire group became suspicious of him, Bolin exhaled in surrender. He was clearly being suspected, and it was doubtful they would forgive him soon.

* * *

"Let's reduce the barbiturates a bit more. We should be at the point where they're close to regaining consciousness," Kya ordered, writing a note to the nurse standing before her. The past few weeks had been nothing short of hectic for Kya, who had four special patients to take care of. While Raiko and Tonraq were still comatose, Buttercup and Senna were faring better, to the point where steps were already taken to wake them from their induced comas.

"And make sure to keep an eye on the two patients, since it'll be hard to predict when they'll wake up. If it happens in the next day or two, then we must be ready," Kya reminded the nurse before allowing her to take off. It left Kya alone outside the room housing Buttercup and Senna, glancing at her notes while scribbling some more observations on the page.

"Tough night, Kya?" an elderly female voice called. Kya glanced up in time to see Katara approaching her, with Bumi following just behind. Seeing her mother's visit brought a smile to Kya's face, as not long ago it was Katara in the same spot. "I just thought I'd drop by to see if you and Bumi can join me for dinner tonight, since Tenzin won't have free time."

Kya smiled at Katara, who placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I just have to get a few things reported first, then I can join you two," Kya explained, flipping to the next set of notes, "You probably see some officials from Tarrlok's department around here. Ever since those VIP's have been hospitalized, they've posted extra security on this floor."

Kya and Bumi turned, and indeed there were uniformed individuals all over the place. "I think some of ex-military, having served when I was still there," Bumi commented, gesturing at a couple of men at the unit entrance, "At least it wasn't as hectic as it was when the president first got in. Boy, the tension was so tight that night, I'm just glad I managed to keep the peace."

Katara nodded. She was absent when the altercation took place in the hospital, but Tenzin told her about it subsequently. "I'm very surprised Tenzin went at it with Tarrlok, since he's the calmest of the three of you," Katara observed, "But still, I'm glad you stopped it before it got worse, Bumi. I can't imagine what will happen to the patients if it did."

Bumi chuckled, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "You know, maybe Kya and I were a little harsh on Tenzin when we were younger, but there's no way I'm letting that sick man push my little brother around," the air bender replied, his tone relaxed but still showing a slight edge, "I'm also concerned to hear that Tarrlok is now using this for political gain. You guys are aware of this special taskforce that he used to lock people up indefinitely, right?"

Both water benders nodded, and it was Katara who commented first. "Your father, if he's still alive, will tell everyone how important it is not to go to extremes," she commented, "Aang did spend a lot of time discussing the ideas of political moderation, not favouring extreme things like the death penalty or corporal punishments. If he's still alive today and he sees the Red Lotus with their extremism and Minister Yakone with his extreme response, he'll be disappointed."

"Speaking of family, I'm surprised not more members of their next of kin were informed of this," Kya remarked, flipping the notes back to the front. She slid the clipboard under her arm and strolled to the front desk, to which Bumi and Katara followed. "I know the president and his wife have no children, so mainly their extended families are notified. But other than Unalaq from the Northern Water Tribe, what other relatives do Tonraq and Senna have?"

Katara pursed her lips, almost like she didn't want to comment. Her demeanor was not unnoticed by Bumi, who leaned over his mother's shoulder to ask what was wrong. "I know Minister Arnook and his brother don't have the best of ties, given he moved to the Southern Water Tribe when he was younger," Bumi pointed out, "And now that his brother is the leader of the Northern Water Tribe, and they're doing some crazy navy exercises in the south, this isn't going to end well. Since you're from the south, shouldn't we do something about it?"

Katara glanced at Bumi with a sad smile. "Unfortunately, my time to do any of that is gone. Instead, I'm leaving that to the next generation, mainly your brother," she responded, placing a hand on Bumi's elbow, "I saw the news as well, and I know Tenzin already sent diplomats to the South Pole to meet with Unalaq. We're still not sure what Unalaq's motives are, but at least violence hasn't erupted. I trust Tenzin's judgment, and we should all support him."

"I guess that's all we can do for now, but it makes us feel so helpless," Kya commented, handing the clipboard to the unit clerk, "I mean, I'm trying to fix those in comas right now, and Bumi is probably working closely with Iroh, even though Bumi's no longer in the military. I just think there's more we can do, you know."

"Yeah, especially when Uncle Sokka was the chief of the Southern Water Tribe for the longest time," Bumi added, crossing his arms and creasing his eyebrows in frustration, "But after Uncle Sokka passed on, no one really took up the leadership, since him and Aunt Suki never had children. If someone did take the lead, then maybe Unalaq over there can't push us around."

Katara shook her head. "It's not that straightforward, you two," she admonished her grown children, "There are a lot of things interconnected in this world, and your father will tell you that separating the four elements is an illusion. And don't forget that Tonraq himself is from the Southern Water Tribe, and I think he's done a good job representing our interests here in the United Republic. He and Iknik Blackstone Varrick are two of our most well-known members."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Kya recalled with a snap of her fingers, "Tarrlok used that special taskforce of his to lock up Varrick and Zhu Li, and now Korra's all alone. I called her a few days ago and she said she's coming up with evidence to free him. Do you think that might make a difference in what happens? Even if nothing changes politically, at least Korra has someone to stay with. It can't be easy being all alone with her condition."

"Korra is a very strong person for doing this, especially when her goal is so pure," Katara responded. Bumi and Kya now stared into Katara's eyes, those steely blues that hardened with determination when she was younger. Even though her age softened her up, Bumi and Kya both knew what it was like when Katara was adamant on doing something. "All she wants to do is save her foster parents and protect her friends, and I'm so proud to call her my student."

Katara placed a hand on each of her children before guiding them out of the unit. "If Korra does end up freeing Varrick and Zhu Li, I'd like to meet up with them," Katara proposed, "Varrick and Tonraq are long-time friends, and I think Varrick and Zhu Li might want to know what happened here. Maybe Korra can reach out to Tonraq and Senna herself, given her long history with them. Whatever the case, it'll be an interesting upcoming few days."

As Katara led Bumi and Kya out, no one paid attention to the room holding Buttercup and Senna. Little did they know it, but strange events happened inside that room. Buttercup's hands were placed to her either side, with her long fingers pressed against the bed. Her right index finger suddenly tapped the bed, first just one time. But after a few seconds, it did so again.

And on the other bed, the one closer to the window, Senna's closed eyes twitched slightly. While the eyelids remained clamped shut, they tried their hardest to lift, fighting against what felt like boulders placed on Senna's eyes. It was like this was the only chance for Senna to live again, and there was no way she would miss it, no matter how hard she had to fight for it.

* * *

And of course, no chapter is complete without my usual list of inspirations and acknowledgements:

1.) **SaoirseParisa** gets a lot of credit for editing the scene of Korra's interrogation. The sequence is based on the debut episode, when Korra entered Republic City and caused a lot of mayhem. The police arrested her and Lin did a number on her, which has led to their current infamous love-hate relationship. However, things are different in that Korra is reporting the mayhem outside, but is creating mayhem in the station with her autism. **SaoirseParisa** recommended that I make Korra stick to routines, all the while feeling uncomfortable at Lin and Saikhan challenging her. The notepad and note scribbling is also a recommendation, because it's what I referred to with Korra's mannerisms from earlier (she likes to write things out more than saying them). So lots of thanks to **SaoirseParisa** for the design of that scene.

2.) **Kelev** gets a lot of credit for all the information she gave me about comas when we worked on "Avatar: the Journey of Life." Those in comas, even medically induced ones, do not just get up out of bed and regain functions instantly. They have a long recovery period because their brains have been inactive for so long, meaning they essentially have to relearn everything. At the end we saw Senna and Buttercup showing signs of awakening, but it won't be for at least a few weeks before they can function normally. Since I put Gyatso in a coma in the previous story, I'm recycling all of the information **Kelev** gave me for that story into this one, and I once again thank my good friend for all her input.

3.) I once again borrowed from the original series with 2 references regarding Aang. Katara's comment that Aang wants moderation and is against things like the death penalty or corporal punishment is from the series finale, where Aang had troubles killing Ozai. Even though Ozai terrorized the world and everyone, including Zuko, wanted Ozai dead, Aang could not do it due to his beliefs. Katara's other comment about the different nations being separated is from when Aang visited Guru Pathik, who informed Aang that the separation of nations and elements is an illusion. I just felt that Aang did not have enough of a role in this story, and as such I'm taking liberties by making his presence felt.

4.) Tenzin convincing Lin and Saikhan to give Korra a chance is a modification of the scene from "Welcome to Republic City" where Tenzin asked Lin to give Korra a chance by releasing Korra even though Korra destroyed a city block chasing Triple Threats. Lin and Saikhan admitting that they were wrong about Mako is from "Night of a Thousand Stars" where she admitted that she was wrong to doubt Mako's suspicions on Varrick. And Katara suggesting that she was leaving everything to the next generation because her time has gone is from "Operation Beifong" when Toph said something similar on why she and Katara no longer got involved in world affairs.

Once again, thank you for dropping by this chapter and I hope you will be here for my next update. I might take a bit longer this time, as I have some personal stuff to deal with. Either way, this story remains very much alive, and I will strive to finish this whenever I can!


	17. Never Gone

Happy April Fool's Day, everyone! I hope you didn't get pranked today, and just to show I'm not pranking you, we have an update to this story! I want to thank **SaoirseParisa** and **Wildstar93** for their reviews. They also helped me, once again, with the editing of this chapter. Things will slowly unravel more, with some pretty interesting revelations being made. On that note, let's get started!

Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own the Legend of Korra.

* * *

"It's been a little while since we've done this, right?" Asami stated, taking a sip of her tea and glancing out over the hills. It was one of those days where Korra and Asami both had time off, and Asami decided to reach out to Korra once again. They agreed to have lunch on the back patio of Korra's home, overlooking the hills and to the harbour afar. "It really brings back the times when we used to do this so frequently, before our lives got in the way."

Korra remained mum, pursing her lips while her eyes avoided Asami. She could feel the ocean breeze flow across her skin, but that did nothing to soothe her. In her mind, before life got in the way also meant when things were simpler. There were no foster parents being arrested, no politicians manipulating them just to gain an advantage, and for sure no secret crushes revealed due to a privacy breach. While Korra believed their relationship warmed up since the journal incident, part of Korra was still concerned about Asami. Would there be another embarrassing secret revealed, even if Asami never intended to humiliate Korra?

"Korra, what's on your mind?" Asami asked. That snapped the water bender back to attention, tearing her eyes away from the ships crossing the harbour and back at her friend. Asami's green eyes filled with worry, almost like Korra had injured herself and Asami had to be the healer. "You're not eating much and saying even less. Is something wrong?"

Korra opened her mouth, but no words came out. Asami could see Korra's face creasing, like every muscle tightened involuntarily. Sensing Korra's discomfort, Asami decided to break the ice first. Taking a sip of tea, she allowed the liquid to linger in her mouth for a few seconds before swallowing. "I guess I should start by thanking you, Korra," she stated, "If it wasn't for you, the police would not be investigating the Triple Threats right now. Because of that, the police now see us in a more positive light, which let us submit Varrick Industries' accounting records. Nothing in there indicates the funding of terrorism, so Varrick should go free too."

Korra felt her fingers tighten around her teacup, raising it to her lips with a shaking hand. As she allowed her tea to flow down her throat, Korra was surprised she did not break the cup with her hard grip. "But I don't know if I actually did that much," Korra murmured, "You're the one who gathered the whole team, rallying us and encouraging us not to give up. I heard from Opal that you went against your company's entire board of directors, to the point where even your mom was impressed. How am I great when you're doing so many more big things?"

"But Korra, you are great. The fact that you fought against the odds throughout your whole life, and still get to where you are today, that's much better than lots of people," Asami insisted, reaching across to grab Korra's shoulder. The water bender winced, but did not flinch away like she did at Future Industries. "You were born with autism, you had problems with social interaction, and you're always worried if things won't work out. But look at where you are and what you've achieved! People would be crazy to not like a wonderful person like you!"

Korra didn't respond, opting to take a bite of the food on her plate instead. As Asami pulled her hand back, Korra thought back to when Asami revealed that she read Korra's private journal. In the journal, Korra wrote about how great she felt Asami was, and Asami told Korra that she felt the same way. It only brought back the underlying issue that caused them to fall apart in the first place, and it chilled Korra to the core. "I guess it's not a crime to like, or even love, someone," Korra responded, "But I never expect to like, or love, someone like you. I never even intended to reveal your identity, so I'm really not sure what to think right now."

Asami swallowed her bite of food as well, cleaning the corner of her mouth with her napkin. "You're right, Korra. It's not a crime to like, or even love, someone as great as you," she added with nods of agreement, "And I'm really sorry if what I did with your journal caused you so much uneasiness. If I have to apologize a hundred times over to make it up to you for what I did, I'm willing to do that. Please understand that I never did that out of malice, Korra. I just let my curiosity get the better of me, and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Korra put down her eating utensils and lowered her head, her eyes squeezing shut while her hands massaged her temples. "I'm really glad you feel that way about me, Asami," the water bender stuttered, each word coming out like she was regurgitating, "Until I met Toza and Yung and their families, you are amongst a handful of people who believed in me. Your parents, my foster parents, Opal, I appreciate them all, but it's you that I appreciate the most."

Asami's eyes lit up, with Korra's positive words warming her entire body. Even so, the discomfort in Korra's face never went away. "But right now, I don't know if I can accept dating you, even though I really want to," Korra continued, lifting her head from her hands and facing Asami with a helpless expression, "I talked to Kya about this, and she told me that for the longest time, the Fire Nation had Fire Lords that didn't approve of homosexual or bisexual people. You still have relatives from your mother's side living in the Fire Nation, so I'm not sure how they'll feel. If they disagree with us being together, then I don't want to get you in trouble."

"But I don't mind it, and I doubt my parents will mind it," Asami insisted, sitting up straighter than before, "My dad is born in Republic City, and even though my mom still has Fire Nation citizenship, she's really accepted the United Republic's culture and values. I'm sure if we just explain to them, they should be fine. Don't worry about me, because I won't get in trouble."

"But I don't know if I'm ready to explain it!" Korra suddenly shouted. Luckily, she became aware and lifted a hand to excuse herself. Taking a few deep breaths, Korra spoke in a calmer and gentler tone. "I'm just really confused right now, even after Kya told me to find myself. I know I value our friendship a lot, and that's why I didn't hesitate to help you. If it helps, I'll let you know that I already forgave you for reading my journal and terminating me. But am I ready to start dating you? I really don't know right now!"

Asami slowly relaxed, a rush of feelings going through her head. She was definitely happy to hear that Korra was ready to move on from her transgression, and relieved to know that Korra was willing to continue their relationship. But Asami was also disappointed to hear that Korra was not ready to discuss any romantic feelings between them. While Asami was aware that Korra's autism made her worried about multiple things at once, meaning it was best that Korra took time to figure out what she wanted from their relationship, part of Asami still hoped that Korra was prepared to take the final step. "In that case, I'll respect your decision, but my personal belief is that if we truly love each other, then we shouldn't be hiding in the dark about it," she replied, taking another sip of tea, "How long have you known that you feel that way?"

Before Korra could answer, her housekeeper trotted out onto the patio. "I'm sorry to bother you, but the penitentiary just called," she announced, waving the wireless phone at them, "They just told me that the investigators cleared Mr. Varrick and Ms. Moon, and the warden will give them their walking papers today. Will you go to the penitentiary to pick them up?"

Asami and Korra both reacted with cheers and fist pumps, reaching across the table and holding each other in a deep embrace. "The nightmare is finally over," Korra whispered, feeling tears forming in her eyes, "My foster parents are coming out, and I'm sure your dad is next."

"I'll drive you to the penitentiary to pick them up, if you want," Asami offered, rubbing her hand up and down Korra's upper back, "After staying here all alone for all those weeks, you deserve to be the first to greet Varrick and Zhu Li when they're released." As the two young women remained in their embrace, Asami's mind immediately raced towards Hiroshi. With one target down, what could she do to show the investigators that her father was innocent as well?

* * *

"Is there a reason why you asked me to come here, Opal?" Kuvira asked, marching up to her adoptive sister. It was another quiet afternoon at the warehouse when Bolin again excused himself from the operations. But this time, Opal asked Kuvira to drive after Bolin's vehicle. "It's not that hard to spot him, since Bolin was driving Toza's van," Kuvira commented, tapping her fingers on the wheel, "But why exactly are we following Bolin?"

"I just don't have a good feeling," Opal insisted, her body now tightening in the jeep's passenger seat. They could see Bolin park Toza's van in the alley before casually strolling out, looking both ways before entering a nearby café. "Maybe we were hard on him before, but now I really think something weird is going on," Opal stated.

Kuvira stayed mum, thinking about what happened in the past few weeks. She admitted that she misjudged Korra, and maybe was unnecessarily controlling over Bolin. Even so, Kuvira knew rules must be set and was adamant whoever worked with her implemented those without question. If Bolin harmed productivity at the warehouse, then Kuvira would put an end to it.

Yet Opal's reasons for following Bolin flew against all logic Kuvira believed in. "I don't think Bolin is out here seeing another woman," Kuvira told Opal, pulling her jeep into a street parking stall, "Your brother Baatar and I have been dating for years now, and we've even talked about marrying soon. But even then I don't follow him around and spying on him from afar."

Opal inhaled deeply, unbuckling her seatbelt before exhaling again. Even though Opal and Kuvira did not always see eye-to-eye, Opal still loved her and accepted her. Given Suyin raised Kuvira, and Opal's oldest brother was dating her, Opal considered Kuvira as family. It was also why Opal asked Kuvira to help her, rather than her aunt Lin. "I know Baatar never did this, but what if he started going off on his own and won't tell you why?" Opal asked, "And he does this repeatedly, to the point where it's near impossible to track him down?"

Kuvira stared back with her eyes narrowing. "I would probably ask Baatar why he's running off and if there's a problem he has to solve," the metal bender responded. Since Baatar was an engineer, Kuvira knew that he always had to go to worksites to ensure safety. "And even though I'm not an engineer, I might ask him if there's anything I can do to help his work, if the reason he ran off is related to work. Isn't that what it's all about, helping each other out?"

Opal nodded while Kuvira shut off the jeep's engine. Even though it was the middle of summer, Opal could not feel any warmth inside their vehicle. Rubbing her temples, Opal kept her eyes down before continuing, "I know, and I'm not saying Bolin is a bad boyfriend. He was there for me when I was attacked by Triple Threats, so I am definitely grateful. But right now, I have to get to the bottom of this. If Bolin is indeed in trouble, then I should help him in return."

Kuvira turned her head to the café, where she could see Bolin head to a table at the back. Seated at the table was a woman dressed in blue, but her hair was the most distinctive feature. "Is he meeting someone with bright red hair?" Kuvira exclaimed.

Opal leaned over to her left and immediately her jaw hit the ground. What was Bolin doing with Ginger at the café? More importantly, why was Bolin acting all subservient, dipping his head and avoiding Ginger's eye contact? "Is Ginger pushing him around or something?" Opal pointed out, watching in awe as Ginger leaned her face in while her jaw flapped exaggeratedly.

Kuvira opened the car door. "I think it's time we confront him," she stated, changing her tune completely, "When Ginger was at the pier, did she show any signs of bullying Bolin?"

Opal followed Kuvira out of the jeep. "No, I don't recall," Opal replied, hustling into the café with Kuvira, "I did see Ginger approach Bolin and me once when we were at a restaurant, and Ginger said some really weird stuff about Bolin. I thought she was trying to blackmail him, but Bolin never told me anything about it. Do you think Ginger is really going after Bolin right now? If she is, then she's more dangerous than I thought and we have to stop her!"

The two women trotted into the café, entering just in time to see a squat, older man approach the table where Bolin and Ginger sat. Kuvira and Opal paused, opting to stand in the barista's line instead. So far Bolin did not notice them, his eyes more focused on the newcomer. Ginger did most of the talking, but Bolin was completely tense. His hands were clasped tightly before him, while his body shifted like he was on a turbulent aircraft. It was obvious to Opal that Bolin did not want to be there, but for whatever reason was compelled to stay.

But just then, the older man turned to Bolin, who spoke for the first time. Kuvira and Opal could not clearly make out what Bolin said, but it did not end well for him. Ginger only turned to him and berated him, twisting her face and waving her arms in frustration. Bolin could only helplessly babble on, feeling the wrath of the former mover star. Sensing things were falling apart, Opal decided to intervene. "Bolin," she called out, trotting over to the table, "I saw you coming in earlier. Is this why you're not at the warehouse all the time?"

Bolin glanced up, completely shocked at Opal's appearance. By now, Kuvira had joined Opal, standing there with narrowing eyes and arms crossing her chest. "Guys, I can explain," Bolin stuttered, "This is not what it looks like. I'm doing this for the entire group, okay?"

"I saw you looking completely overwhelmed while Ginger over there was being pretty melodramatic," Opal described, her face and tone both darkening, "If you had a problem at the warehouse or with the group, why didn't you tell us? We would have helped you out."

"I'll just interject here," Ginger chimed in with a frown, "I am helping Bolin out more than your merry band can ever do so. We're meeting with Minister Yakone's aide, and we're about to close a deal until you two bozos interrupted us."

Indeed, the bespectacled aide shuffled all his papers and put them back into his folder. "Miss Ginger, it seems like your group isn't really ready for this meeting," he observed with a neutral tone, "Perhaps you should work it out with them first? We can always reschedule."

Ginger tried desperately to keep the aide here, but to no avail. As the former actress followed the aide out, begging him to reconsider, it left Bolin to Opal's mercy. "I thought we were supposed to help each other as a group," Opal snapped, planting balled fists on her hips, "So why did you run off and start meeting with Tarrlok's people on your own? Do Toza, Yung, and Mako know about this? What about Asami and Korra, who helped us all this time?"

Bolin winced, surprised at his girlfriend's fury. "Look, Ginger just said she wanted to give us another option to save the warehouse," he insisted, roughly running a hand through his hair, "We figure that if Tarrlok is taking forever to investigate, then the warehouse will run out of business. Ginger thinks if we get on Tarrlok's good side, then we'll be okay again."

"Did you forget that Tarrlok has it out for Asami's family? Did you forget that Varrick, Zhu Li, and Hiroshi are all detained because of this guy? What makes you think he'll side with us?" Opal demanded, waving her arms incredulously, "I can't believe you're turning your back on us right now. Leave with Ginger if that's what you want! It's clear you've chosen your side!"

Whipping around, Opal stormed out of the café, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. It left Bolin alone with Kuvira, whose tone was colder than ice. "That's not a smart move, Bolin. And I'm not just talking about Opal's feelings either," she growled, "You just deviated from our plan to get back on track. You have a lot of explaining to do when you get back."

* * *

The atmosphere was much different today compared to the previous time Asami went to the penitentiary. Back then, Asami went to see her father, and she was still in shock about his involvement with the Equalists. It did not help Asami that she had an argument with Hiroshi in the visitation room, where Asami stormed out in tears after Hiroshi's confession.

But right now, things were totally different with Korra. The water bender stood at the front desk, waiting for the same bored clerk Asami ran into to finish the paperwork for releasing Varrick and Zhu Li. The water bender was giddy during the entire car ride here, stammering about what she would do to welcome Varrick and Zhu Li home. Even now, with the clerk going through the motions, Korra had a huge grin on her face, her clenched fists alternating their pumping, and she bounced on the balls of her feet. "Come on, can't this go faster?" she asked.

The clerk flashed a look of annoyance at Korra before picking up her phone again. Despite the unfriendly look, Korra was completely unaffected. Now glancing at Asami, Korra placed her hand on Asami's elbow. "Hey, cheer up," the water bender stated, "Remember what I told you earlier? After Varrick and Zhu Li, your dad will be next, I guarantee it!"

Asami smiled back, but chose not to respond. Deep down, she was still concerned about the way things were going with Hiroshi. Varrick and Zhu Li were cleared because nothing from Varrick Industries went to any individual or organization linked to the Equalists. The evidence was so strong that Tarrlok had no choice but to free Korra's foster parents. But when Hiroshi himself admitted to being tied to the Equalists, the evidence must be stronger. Was there another way to overturn this, even though Hiroshi was directly tied to those guys?

"Just sign these forms, and you'll be fine," the clerk drawled, sliding the sheets under the transparent panel to Korra. The water bender bounded up to the station and gave the forms a look-through, which signalled to Asami that she should leave Korra alone. Knowing not to break Korra's concentration when she was in the middle of her routine, Asami moved to one of the benches in the waiting area and sat herself down. While she kept her eyes on Korra, who rubbed her forehead at the front desk, Asami's mind was anywhere but the penitentiary.

Asami ran a hand through her long dark hair, thinking about some of the legal research she and her mother did. Upon discussion with their lawyer, Asami and Yasuko could decipher that while there was cause to keep Hiroshi detained with this special power, it was not meant to be used commonly. Instead, it was only for exceptional circumstances where public safety was severely jeopardized before it could be used. And even so, the detained individual must still be formally charged and brought to court for determination of guilt. In other words, Tarrlok and his team still had the onus to prove Hiroshi's guilt, which allowed the Satos more room to maneuver.

"Okay, they're all done," Asami could hear Korra exclaim. She turned back in time to see Korra handing the forms back to the clerk. It reminded Asami that if Hiroshi was detained for too long, they could always make a pre-emptive strike against Tarrlok on grounds that Hiroshi was held without knowing the charges he would face. If the matter got into court, Asami was aware that the court must balance the factors of the funds going to the Equalists and the damages this action caused. That meant proving Hiroshi's money actually financed activities that killed or harmed people. While this would be more difficult due to not knowing how the Equalists used their funds, Asami was certain they could at least make a case.

Just then, Korra plopped down on the bench next to Asami, her smile stretching so wide that Asami was surprised Korra did not tear her cheek muscles. "Now that Varrick and Zhu Li are out, you don't have to worry about running Future Industries all by yourself," Korra pointed out, "It also means I can help you and your mom free your dad. Can we go over the evidence for your dad's case again? Do you think we should get Mako involved to search the Equalists?"

Asami shrugged. The only way they roped in Mako was because he was suspended. Now that he was back on the force, accessing him was much more difficult. "Besides, Lin probably wants him to focus on the Triple Threats, now that we got her the evidence," Asami explained, "But if we can clear Varrick and Zhu Li on our own, I'm sure we'll have something to help my dad. If not, then my family lawyer will be getting a lot of money in the next little while."

Korra and Asami both chuckled, but before more could be said, a familiar voice caught their attention. "Boy, I thought they'd never let me out. It's about time they do their jobs right. What am I paying all my tax dollars for?" Varrick could be heard exclaiming.

Korra beamed from ear to ear, bounding up to her foster parents and enveloping them in a gigantic hug. "I'm so glad you guys are okay," she whispered, tears now spilling out of her eyes, "Promise me you will never leave me like that again!"

"Don't worry, Korra," Zhu Li responded, releasing Korra and staring her in the eyes, "You know this isn't permanent, given the lack of evidence they have against us. Besides, no one can hurt us in the penitentiary, since I was with Varrick the entire time."

Both Korra and Asami had their eyes grow wide. "Do they even allow co-ed cells?" Asami asked, "I'm sure they won't keep Varrick with the ladies, so did they throw you two in with the men? That can't be safe with the types of criminals you might face in there!"

"Hey, you think a bunch of thugs can threaten Zhu Li? Her incisors are sharper than knives, and she can carry me on her back even with a sprained ankle!" Varrick declared, chuckling the whole way, "But seriously, they should have given us our own special cell instead. Given how much infrastructure Varrick Industries contributed to in this city, we should have a cell made special, in case we end up staying here. But no, the wardens won't agree to that!"

While Asami continued to converse with Varrick and Zhu Li, Korra could feel a buzz emitting from her pants. Reaching into her left pants pocket, she pulled out her cellphone and glanced at the messages section. Indeed, a new text message was left there by Kya, who had kept an eye out for Korra during this time. When Korra read the message, her face lit up even more. "Guys, you're not going to believe this," she stated, bouncing on the balls of her feet again, "Kya just told me that Senna and the First Lady are showing signs of waking up from their comas."

Varrick and Zhu Li seemed perplexed. Seeing that the clerk was annoyed at their chat in front of her desk, Korra and Asami pulled Varrick and Zhu Li into the waiting area before filling them in on everything. Due to their detention, Varrick and Zhu Li received limited news from the outside, only being somewhat aware that there was a terrorist attack against the president. "So we have Buttercup Raiko and Senna both in comas, but they're waking up now?" Zhu Li tried to confirm, "What about Tonraq and the president? Are they doing okay?"

Korra frowned. Flipping through her text messages again, she could not find any news on Tonraq or Raiko. "I'm guessing they're still out cold, but at least two out of four will be okay," she reported, "Do you guys want to see them? I've been hoping to see Senna since she went into the hospital, but then you guys were detained this whole time, so…"

Varrick and Zhu Li glanced uneasily at each other. Korra glanced at them, but could not make out what bothered them so much. Even Asami, who was not part of this family, could feel the tension in the air. Finally, after a few minutes of hearing nothing but the ventilation, Zhu Li spoke up. "Let's settle back at home first, and then we're make plans, okay?" she suggested.

* * *

Mako crossed his arms and focused his eyes into the interrogation room, where Two-Toed Ping was being grilled by Lin and Saikhan. The fire bender only rejoined the force about a week ago, and everyone greeted his return in a friendly and considerate way. Mako knew Lin probably spoke positively of him to the team, given his contribution to investigating the Triple Threats. Whatever the case, he knew he was no longer the pariah of the station.

But staring at Two-Toed Ping through the one-way glass separating Mako from the interrogation room, Mako felt the examination was going nowhere. Two-Toed Ping was a smooth talker, slick enough to frustrate Lin and Saikhan. "Who asked you to get involved with the riots in the city?" Saikhan ranted, slapping a hand on the table in front of the criminal.

"Maybe someone's directing us, and maybe they're not," Two-Toed Ping responded, his smirk front and centre while his back leaned casually against the chair, "I couldn't really say for sure, but what I will say is that you're getting nothing more out of me."

"Don't play games with us, Ping," Lin growled, glaring at Two-Toed Ping from across the table, "My own niece filed a police report stating that your own leader, Viper, attacked her with two of your associates. She explicitly heard that the Triple Threats were messing with the city, and that's only the beginning. What's Viper talking about and who else is involved?"

Two-Toed Ping opted to inspect his fingernails instead of answering. From the other room, Mako shook his head in disgust. "This is getting nowhere," he murmured, flipping through his notes in frustration. His group did lots of work to narrow down the involvement, with their own human security camera pointing out all these details. While Mako had the proof of what happened, they still had to link it to the people involved. What could they do to accomplish that?

"Ripping through those notes won't do you any good, May-ko," an obnoxious voice called. Mako did not have to turn around to know that it was Lu and Gang again. Their bullying decreased a bit after Lin gave Mako her vote of confidence, but they still refused to let him off the hook. "We all know the Triple Threats won't turn on one of their own," Gang pointed out, leaning on the table right next to Mako, "I think your buddies shouldn't have gone after them."

Mako glowered at the two senior officers. "My family and friends did not make a mistake, and I'm not about to start doubting them," he retorted, "Korra pointed out where every security camera was and where each Triple Threat member went. The security footage backed up her words. Since you made fun of her for being autistic, I think you have egg on your faces."

"Okay, so we were a bit harsh on the little girl, but it's all just harmless fun," Lu insisted, stepping up to Mako's other side, "Besides, unless one of the Triple Threats squeals, the chief and the captain will be in there all day. Even if you get your pal Korra in there to regurgitate all the details, what makes you think Two-Toed Ping will tell you what you want to know?"

Suddenly, Mako froze. Instead of becoming angry at Lu and Gang, he felt his nemeses had lit a fire in him. Shuffling through his notes once more, the fire bender cracked a small smile. "You're right," he murmured, "We just have to make him think someone already spilled."

Before Lu and Gang could figure out what Mako meant, Mako left the room and headed for the interrogation room. Opening the door, he beckoned to Lin and Saikhan, asking one of them to join him. While Lin stayed behind, Saikhan headed in Mako's direction, a frown etched onto his face as he stated, "You picked the worst possible time to interrupt this interrogation."

Mako shook his head. Handing the captain his set of notes, he requested Saikhan take one of their colleagues to interrogate another Triple Threats member. "Go for Mushi, since he's a more junior member of the Triple Threats," Mako suggested.

Saikhan gave Mako an incredulous look, but realized they had limited options right now. Two-Toed Ping was engaged in a war of attrition with Lin right now, and it was only a matter of time before he ground Lin to bits. "Song, come here," Saikhan called to the officer seating closest to the interrogation room, "Let's bring Mushi up for interrogation."

The pale-faced officer was just as shocked as Saikhan, standing up reluctantly and trudging towards Mako. He glanced at the notes Saikhan handed him, the same notes Mako held earlier. "What are we supposed to do with this?" Song queried the captain.

Mako just waved them off, causing both Saikhan and Song to eye him suspiciously. The two plodded off, while Lu and Gang exited the observation room. Ignoring the confused stares of Lu and Gang, Mako entered the interrogation room himself. He marched up to the seated Lin, who also looked at him strangely. "What exactly are you playing at here?" she demanded.

Mako tapped a finger on his lips before signalling Lin to follow him into the corner of the room. From outside, Lu and Gang could only perplexedly look at each other. Even Two-Toed Ping, who was so defiant against Lin earlier, became concerned. "Hey, you guys want to let me in on what's going on?" he called in the midst of Mako's whispers into Lin's ear.

After a few minutes, Mako and Lin turned back to Two-Toed Ping. In the most shocking move ever, both of them smiled at the Triple Threats member. "Why don't we take a quick break for now?" Mako offered, his voice sweeter than honey, "Would you like a tea or coffee?"

Two-Toed Ping's jaw nearly hit the floor, which caused Lin to chuckle. The police chief excused herself from the room, leaving Mako alone with his fellow fire bender. Mako took a seat across from Two-Toed Ping, folding his hands on the table and stared silently forward. Seconds ticked by, soon turning into minutes. With nothing but the ventilation and the tapping of Mako's fingers on the table, the room soon sent chills into Two-Toed Ping. "Come on, what's the catch over here?" Two-Toed Ping demanded, "How long has it been since your chief stepped out?"

Mako glanced at his watch, doing the sum in his head before heading to the door. He opened it and stuck his head out, waving at Lin to re-enter. "She got you a drink, but she also went next door to see the other interrogation," Mako reported, holding the door open for Lin, "Those guys were at it with Mushi for about half an hour now, and it seems like he spilled."

Lin placed a cup before Two-Toed Ping before taking her previous spot. "You buddy Mushi just told Saikhan and Song that you masterminded the whole riot," the chief described with a smirk, "And we have a witness with photographic memory pointing out where each Triple Threats member went during the riots. You still want to deny your leadership?"

"What? Mushi said that? He's lying!" Two-Toed Ping exclaimed, nearly shooting out of his chair, "It was all Zaheer's plan. He and the Red Lotus blackmailed us into helping them. We tried to fight them but they overpowered us. Now we must follow his orders or we're all dead!"

By the time Two-Toed Ping finished his rant, Lin already scribbled everything down. "Now is that so hard?" Lin replied with a chuckle. Watching Two-Toed Ping's face go paler than before, Lin picked up her own mug and took a sip. "Why don't you give us more details, and this time speak right into the recorder. I've got one in the other room, and Mako has his own one."

Two-Toed Ping shakily turned to Mako, who waved his cellphone in the criminal's face. "I recorded your every word," he pointed out, gesturing at the audio function, "So let's hear what you know about the Red Lotus and if you have any idea of their whereabouts, okay?"

* * *

"Alright, I appreciate your updates. Thank you for your hard work, Lin," Tenzin stated into his cellphone before ending the call. It was a stroke of incredible luck when Lin informed him that there was a Triple Threats member who identified a connection between the Triple Threats and the Red Lotus. Now, with that lead, the police were getting closer to filing charges against certain individuals, and potentially tracking down the Red Lotus themselves too.

Slipping his cellphone back into his pocket, Tenzin re-entered the room where Senna and Buttercup were. Kya was with the medical team monitoring every aspect, and already Tenzin could see an improvement from before. Neither Senna nor Buttercup required an oxygen mask to breathe, and today they even sat up a bit more instead of being completely reclined. "How are they doing today? Did they react further to any stimulus?" Tenzin asked.

Kya lifted her head from Buttercup, glancing between the clipboard and her brother. "Not yet, so far," she responded, "Remember when Dad told us the story about his guardian being in a coma when Dad was a kid? It took him weeks before he spoke, and months before he walked again. If they only reacted a few days ago, it'll be a long time before we reach that stage."

"I see," Tenzin murmured, watching as Kya moved from Buttercup to Senna, "I was hoping to have them give their version of events when they wake up. We've got a lead on the Red Lotus, and I think we can close in on them really soon."

Kya listened intently while directing the nurses with further instructions. She was very surprised that Mako could get one Triple Threats member to talk by pretending another already revealed. "Two-Toed Ping mustn't be very smart to fall for something like that," Kya pointed out, scribbling some notes on the pages at her clipboard, "So did Mako and Lin even interview Mushi at all, or was it all a big make-pretend at that point?"

"They did interrogate Mushi later on, but Ping spilled because Mako bluffed him so well," Tenzin replied, leaning his back against the wall near the door, "I wonder why Lin won't give Mako more chances, given how well he does his job. Bumi had dinner with Mako once and said he was fantastic. Lin should be very fortunate to employ such great staff."

Kya smiled and nodded. "Do you have any other meetings today?" she queried, "There's some international incident at the South Pole, and Tarrlok still had his anti-terrorist taskforce on the loose. What's next on the agenda for you?"

"The South Pole slowed down for now, with our diplomats on the way there. Even though Chief Unalaq hasn't responded to us in person, we're hopeful that the situation on the ground is still stable," Tenzin reported, "As for the taskforce, Varrick and Zhu Li are released, so Korra will have some stability at home. We still have no results from the investigation of Hiroshi Sato, and Asami insisted she will clear his name."

Before Kya could say another word, one of the nurses approached the physician. "I'm sorry for interrupting, Dr. Anil and Mr. Vice President, but we thought we just heard the patient just whisper something," the nurse reported, pointing to Senna.

Kya tilted an eyebrow and slowly leaned down. Tenzin also gingerly stepped forward, getting a good look at the wife of the Minister of Foreign Affairs. Unlike Buttercup, whose had dropped eyelids, Senna's eyes were much wider, the bright blues like they spotted her sliver of hope and eager to dart towards it. "Senna, I'm Kya," the physician stated, placing her ear on the side of Senna's head, "Are you alright? What are you trying to tell us?"

"Daugh…ter…" Senna whispered, her lips barely moving. Kya had to crane her ear just to catch Senna say it again, each syllable taking an enormous effort. "Daugh...ter…"

"Did Senna say daughter?" Tenzin inquired, his eyebrows creasing more than ever, "Last time I checked, Senna doesn't have a daughter. I've known Tonraq for almost thirty years, and I've never seen him and Senna mention having a child or bringing their child with them to any function. What's the meaning of this? Is Senna recovering correctly?"

"I'm not sure," Kya replied, writing down what she observed, "I do know that some patients who wake out of comas might regain their functions, but their brains are still in an unclear state. Senna might be thinking about someone else's daughter, and mixed it up as her own daughter. She might even be referring to me, since Tonraq is Uncle Sokka's apprentice once upon a time, and our families know each other well. Since Tonraq and Senna know Mom well, and I'm her current physician, maybe she's referring to Katara's daughter, which is me."

Tenzin bit his lower lip while stroking his long beard. "So are you saying Senna is so confused that she doesn't know what she's talking about?" the air bender asked, still not able to digest all this, "Or does she really have a daughter that none of us know about?"

"I'm not sure," Kya responded, flipping through her notes again, "We should get the psychiatric experts in here, and maybe even Mom as well. You inform the rest of the cabinet, but let's not get our hopes up too much until we confirm this."

Tenzin nodded. Immediately, he and Kya went their separate ways. Tenzin sent a message to his assistant at his office, informing the assistant to gather all the cabinet members to come to the hospital for an emergency meeting. Meanwhile, Kya rushed off to contact the psychiatry unit, asking for any expert available to come to Senna as early as possible. She also called Bumi and Katara to update them on these developments. Given how close their family was to Tonraq and Senna, Kya was sure Bumi and Katara wanted to check on their friend.

Before long, several members of the cabinet, along with important government personnel and friends of Buttercup and Senna gathered. Tenzin and Kya stood at the front, gazing at the entire group seated in the patient lounge of the unit. Bumi and Katara sat in the front row, along with Tarrlok and Iroh. Various government aides and national security personnel were at the back, all the while local police kept the doors locked, as to prevent the press or any unauthorized people from entering. Glancing at Tenzin one more time, Kya nodded her head to the air bender.

The vice president stepped up and, quickly clearing his throat, addressed the group before him. "Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you for joining me on such short notice," he declared, "You are all gathered here because the First Lady and Mrs. Arnook are exhibiting signs of emerging from their comas, which should help us greatly into our investigations."

Tenzin, with Kya's assistance, then went on at length about the emergence from comas and what recovery was required, along with the strange comment made by Senna not long ago. "I know it's not the highest priority right now, but we should check into the truth of that comment," Tenzin pointed out, flipping through the notes Kya handed him, "If her family is missing a child, then the appropriate department investigate into the matter."

Immediately, the group murmured amongst themselves. But there was one particular person who was not exactly impressed by the announcement. Tarrlok whipped out his cellphone and glanced at the messages section, frowning the entire way. While he had relative control over the taskforce, Tarrlok knew it would only last until Raiko awoke again. With the way things were going, he had to act quickly if he wanted to succeed in his overall plan. Tapping the button for his schedule, he made a new entry into the week before putting his phone away once more.

* * *

Unalaq stood stoically at the head of the planning table of his warship, glancing over the plans his crew made for the invasion of the Southern Water Tribe. Ever since his team arrived at the vicinity of the Southern Water Tribe a week or two ago, Unalaq had sent teams in to scout the area. While there was no actual invasion force yet, Unalaq knew it was only a matter of time before he pushed forward with uniting the two tribes.

"The leadership of the defence force is currently led by fairly junior members, given the state of Tonraq," one of Unalaq's assistants explained, much to the delight of the Northern Water Tribe chief. Unalaq was dismayed that the Red Lotus could not finish the job by killing Raiko, but putting Tonraq in a coma at least bought him more time. With no senior leadership at the Southern Water Tribe, things would stay in disarray for at least until Tonraq was awake. This would give Unalaq the time required to do some major damage here.

"If there's nothing further to add here, then let's just break for now and we'll wait for the right opportunity to strike," Unalaq declared, dismissing the group from their meeting. As the group left the room, Unalaq trudged back into his office, still thinking about how to address the current situation. Despite Tonraq's incapacity, the United Republic, under the interim leadership of Vice President Tenzin Anil, sent a team of diplomats to negotiate with him. Unalaq really had no time to deal with those diplomats, as all they did was delay and obstruct his every move.

Unalaq returned to his room and closed the door. He did not want to waste more time with those diplomats, who kept asking for further negotiations and a peaceful resolution. Going straight to his desk, Unalaq grabbed the phone and dialled for Republic City, hoping to reach his contact there. Even if he could not get the United Republic to back down, he could at least run interference, which was what he hoped Tarrlok would do for him right now.

It took a couple of rings before Tarrlok picked up, and Unalaq did not pull any punches with the Minister of National Defence. "Tarrlok, I don't know what you've been doing right now, but your first and only priority is to stop your vice president's diplomacy efforts," Unalaq ordered, "At this rate, it'll only be a matter of time before the United Forces are sent here!"

"Don't worry about the United Forces, because even if the president wakes up, I still have control over them," Tarrlok responded, "I'm more surprised how quickly you invaded the Southern Water Tribe, given how worried Tenzin got earlier. I have to say, Unalaq, this is not what I expected with our collaboration. I know you want me to give the Northern Water Tribe the advantage, but I didn't expect it to mean taking over the Southern Water Tribe."

Unalaq chuckled. "It's good that you know how to read between the lines, but you're still too narrow in terms of viewing the world," Unalaq chided Tarrlok, "Remember that the two tribes were one to begin with. The South Pole was first colonized by our people, and we always had ties. Before this whole secession movement began, the Northern Water Tribe had control over those guys. All we're doing is reuniting the tribes, and if we can't do it via economics and trade, then we'll do it militarily, which is exactly what's going on down here."

"Unless the president or Tonraq wake up, I think I can run interference from here. Don't forget Hiroshi Sato is still detained, even though Varrick and Zhu Li Moon have been released," Tarrlok pointed out, causing Unalaq to make an unimpressed frown. With the ties Varrick and Zhu Li had to the Southern Water Tribe, they might still supply the Southern Water Tribe with weapons and technology. "Buttercup Raiko and Senna both showed signs of waking, and Senna in her semi-dazed state mentioned something about seeing her daughter. Do you know what she's talking about? My understanding is that Tonraq and Senna have no children of their own."

Unalaq creased his eyebrows again. This was not a development he liked, and right now he could not give instructions without giving away his advantage. "Did your government look into this yet?" Unalaq demanded, "If they start a search, then we're in trouble."

"No, not now," Tarrlok replied, his tone slightly frazzled by the unusual topic, "I know the vice president wants to investigate, but with the Red Lotus still at large and the Triple Threats coming back into the picture, it's not a high priority now."

"You might want to keep it that way, because this descendant of theirs will affect the whole plan. Don't forget that I'm also Tonraq's brother, so this unknown person will be related to me as well," Unalaq pointed out, his hand tightening on the phone, "The last thing I want is a mysterious family reunion, so stall them for as long as possible."

Unalaq then hung up the phone, mulling over the situation at Republic City. With so much uncertainty over there, the only way Unalaq could move forward smoothly was if the Red Lotus caused more mayhem. Grabbing his phone again, Unalaq made another call, this time to the leader of the Red Lotus. "Let's see what Zaheer can do for me," he murmured.

When Zaheer finally picked up, Unalaq gave brand new instructions to the air bender. "We might have to make you the centre of attention again," Unalaq suggested, filling Zaheer in on everything that had happened, "If those guys wake up from their comas, then all our efforts are wasted. So it's either you give me support at the United Republic, or I'll have to divert some of my forces over there, which will leave me shorthanded in the Southern Water Tribe."

"Do you want us to attack the United Republic, or should we target elsewhere?" Zaheer asked, "Things are messy here, but I think we can do some damage in other areas. If we can get the military out of the Republic, then it leaves them vulnerable."

"You also have to worry about the Interpol after what happened at the attempted assassination," Unalaq pointed out, flipping through his notes once more. The Southern Water Tribe had outside allies supporting it, including support by the Fire Nation. "Maybe you can cause some havoc in the Fire Nation. After all, the general of the United Forces is a Fire Nation prince, and maybe we should make him sweat some."

After Zaheer agreed, Unalaq hung up once more. Glancing back at his plans, he thought about what could be done at which time. "I give myself no more than two months to infiltrate the Southern Water Tribe, which reaches into their spring," he muttered to himself, "Then I still have time to travel to the United Republic and cause more havoc there before their election nominees are named. If this can be done before the New Year, then I have full control of everything."

At the same time, Unalaq was moderately aware of the mysterious relative that Tarrlok spoke of. He knew that during the civil war, Senna had given birth to a child, even though Tonraq never introduced the child to Unalaq. He was aware that Tonraq shipped the child out of the Southern Water Tribe as a guest of war, and that child grew up under the care of an affluent couple in Republic City. While Unalaq had not kept in touch with that child at all, he knew who that child was and what threat that child could put to him. "Here's hoping that Tonraq doesn't wake up and Senna doesn't get her family reunion," he murmured.

Turning back to his war plans, Unalaq prepared the next steps for his invasion. While he could always appear to be conciliatory before the United Republic's diplomats, he knew outside help must be relied upon. If the Red Lotus caused problems for the Fire Nation, it would spread the Southern Water Tribe's defences thin, making this target prime for his taking.

* * *

And we still have our usual list of inspirations to get to:

1.) **SaoirseParisa** deserves a lot of credit for editing the first scene, where Korra and Asami renew their friendship but are hesitant to take their relationship further at this point. We decided that they should talk it out and just be calm about the whole thing, all the while being mindful that Asami is trying to redeem herself while Korra is still uncomfortable with what happened. Korra's autism also plays a factor because her brain is not wired to process all this info at once. She will become withdrawn and hesitant, making any progress in their relationship very difficult. Thanks so much for giving me this advice, and I hope this covers the issues we discussed.

2.) **Wildstar93** deserves a lot of credit for editing the second scene, where Kuvira and Opal confront Bolin. In my headcanon, before Kuvira became the Great Uniter, she has very good ties with Suyin's family and treats them all, including Opal, like her siblings. Since she is not and will not become the Great Uniter in this AU, I see this relationship continuing the way it does. Opal is more likely to confide in Kuvira instead of Lin, given Kuvira is dating Baatar Jr. We discussed how this relates to the way Bolin is being treated, which is that he is manipulated to the point of helplessness. Unlike a certain other fic I helped edit, which is so awful that I refuse to even say its name or its writer, Bolin will get himself out of it, and there are others who will help him. Again, thank you kindly for every advice you gave me, and we will see Bolin redeem himself as well.

3.) The coma recovery scene is a continuation from what occurred a few chapters back, and is also recycled from my Avatar modern AU. In that story, it was Gyatso who was in a coma and Aang who was concerned about the recovery. Tenzin and Kya mentioning those tidbits are references to that fic, and the medical knowledge I used from there. For medical and nursing advice, I have to, once again, thank **Kelev** for her input. She is just amazing with this stuff and I don't know where I'd be in these fics on medical and nursing issues without her.

4.) Opal telling Bolin to leave and that he chose his side is from "Enemy at the Gates" in Book 4 where she said something identical to him. Varrick insisting that him and Zhu Li get their own special cell in jail is from "Night of a Thousand Stars" in Book 2 where he and Zhu Li had their own special cell to stay in at the penitentiary. Varrick stating that Zhu Li could carry him on her back with a sprained ankle is from "Reunion" in Book 4 where he said something identical when he was escaping Earth Empire Troops. And Mako and Lin bluffing Two-Toed Ping into talking by pretending that his associate already revealed the truth is from "Turf Wars, Part 1" where they employed the same trick on Two-Toed Ping, getting the exact same result.

Thank you very much for reviewing this chapter, and I hope next chapter will excite you as much as this one did!


	18. The Biological One

It's a bit later than usual, but here I am with my update. I want to thank **SaoirseParisa** , **Wildstar93** , and **A Bizarre Thought** for their reviews. We have more interesting developments this chapter, especially with what's going on with Bolin, the Red Lotus, and Korra's family history, so don't miss this wild ride.

And of course, I have to recognize **Wildstar93** and **Kelev** in this chapter, as they both, along with **Kelev** 's older daughter Hannah, celebrated birthdays in the past 2 weeks. That means Goldblaze, the cat form of **Wildstar93** , will appear again, and Hana ( **Kelev** 's daughter in the Avatar universe) will be mentioned again. Happy birthday to you both and hope you enjoy the present!

Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own the Legend of Korra.

* * *

To say there was anger and frustration within the Boar-Q-Pine Logistics warehouse was an understatement, and no one felt it more than Bolin. Word spread like wildfire when Opal and Kuvira returned to the warehouse to report what they saw. In mere days, Bolin went from the most cheerful person in the warehouse to the most downcast. Now, with an emergency meeting called after Varrick and Zhu Li were released from detention, Bolin was in deep trouble.

Now, he sat at the small table in Korra's former office, his lone chair on one side while three others faced him. Kuvira, Asami, and Varrick were the three facing him, while Opal stood at the corner and refused to even look at him. Yung and Toza were at the door, while Mako and Korra were at Korra's former desk. It was definitely awkward to see Korra so close to the desk that she occupied before, but it was obvious that this was not good news. "So, where's Kai?" Bolin eked out, noticing that the young air bender was missing.

"Kai is visiting Jinora, and I don't expect him back until later on," Yung responded, his face tight and emotionless, "But I think it's best if you give us some answers, Bolin. What's this I hear that you were going with Ginger to meet officials behind our backs?"

Bolin opened his mouth, but he barely got a word off before Kuvira cut in. "Bolin here was meeting with the assistant of none other than Minister Tarrlok Yakone," she explained. The metal bender went on in great detail, describing Bolin's interaction with the assistant and what Ginger subsequently revealed. "I don't know what Ginger meant by her helping Bolin more than the rest of us can, so you better come clean about what incentives she gave to you."

"If you're asking if Ginger bribed me, then the answer is no," Bolin replied, his entire body tightening while his throat ran dry, "Ginger just said that with the ongoing investigations, our warehouse might run out of business. She wanted to reach out to other sources for business, and Tarrlok Yakone was her target. I got so caught up with it that I just…"

"Did you just say Tarrlok Yakone?" Asami asked incredulously, "My father is still being held thanks to him, and don't forget about Varrick and Zhu Li. Korra and I worked our tails off just to get her foster parents out, and Mako helped as well!"

"There's got to be a logical explanation for this," Toza interjected, upset at the discovery but concerned for his foster child's plight, "Bolin, did Ginger blackmail you or something? I know Mako and I tried to warn you about her, but did Ginger try something on you to make you work for her? If it is, then we can go after her immediately and your name will be cleared."

Bolin stuttered, his head tilting back and forth. From the back, Mako also encouraged his brother. "We've always got each other's backs, and I didn't hesitate in telling you about issues I had with the chief," he reminded the earth bender, "So if you have an issue, we can help you."

"Look, it's not really blackmail," Bolin explained, his hands clenching and unclenching while his eyes stayed down, "She did say we were in trouble, but I voluntarily accepted her help. I really believed that she was able to help us, and I did meet with Tarrlok's aide more than once. That includes the time when Korra went to the police station with the testimony…"

"Wait, that's where you went?" Opal shouted from the back. Before Bolin could say more, the air bender stormed to the table. Slapping a hand on the top, the sweet and lovable Opal now took on a pose similar to her intimidating aunt. "I was telling Aunt Lin about that attack by the Triple Threats, and since you and Kai saved me, I thought you would be there to help give testimony," Opal growled in a low scary tone, "Yet instead of doing the right thing and helping us bring the Triple Threats to justice, you left with Ginger and didn't even tell us?"

"Okay, so I really messed up!" Bolin exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. He glanced up at Opal, his green eyes almost tearing up. But Opal did not relent, crossing her arms and whipping her head away. "I didn't mean to do that to you, Opal. I should have been there to support you, and I have no excuse for what I've done."

"Well, thank goodness that some people have good enough testimonies, because I would have been in jail for a lot longer," Varrick snapped, "You'll be sorry that you abandoned us. When they write the history books, your name will be synonymous with betrayal!"

Bolin's eyes grew wide. Varrick wasn't serious, was he? "I never tried to backstab any of you, honest!" he shouted, flailing his arms like he was drowning. Turning to the other two at the table, he pled his case to them. "Kuvira, I always tried to follow everything you do. And Asami, I'm so grateful for every opportunity you gave us. You can't see me as malicious, right?"

"You promised to help me when I first got here, and I gave you a chance to show me your skills," Kuvria retorted, "And you repay us by going behind our backs?"

Asami placed a hand on Kuvira's shoulder, to which the latter stood down. Despite the gentler tone, Asami was just as firm. "Bolin, you're a good friend to Korra and me," she stated, "I want to believe that you have the best intentions, but I seriously think you're playing for the wrong team. I care about you and your family too much to see you hurt yourself like this. You have to stop going behind our backs and under the table with Ginger, or in the end we all suffer."

"I know, I know," Bolin insisted, his hands balling into fists again, "And I'm sorry about what happened. I want to make it up to you all." He glanced up at his brother, who remained expressionless the entire time. "Mako, you believe me and will help me fix this, right?"

Mako took a deep breath, closing his eyes before exhaling again. Those few seconds were the most agonizing ones Bolin felt for as long as he could remember. "You aren't stupid, and you did what you felt was right at the time," Mako analyzed, "I want you around because you're my brother and I love you. But right now, we have to fix this mess and free Asami's father."

Bolin managed a weak smile, happy to know that at least Mako still believed in him. He was sure Toza and Yung felt the same way, and even though he wasn't here, Bolin knew Kai would support him as well. Turning to the only person who had yet to speak, he asked Korra for her opinion. "Korra, if there's one person who's been affected by this the most, it's you," he pointed out, "Are you willing to give me one more chance to make it up to you?"

Korra avoided Bolin's eye contact, all the while her body hunched over and her arms covered her torso. "It's just a lot to take in right now," Korra murmured, slightly rocking back and forth, "I'm glad Varrick and Zhu Li are freed, and that you want to make it up to us. But it really hurts when you didn't help us at the station, and you're doing shady stuff like this."

Bolin looked glum, but realized he should not press. Knowing Korra's nature, she would require time to take all this in. If Korra was not ready to reaccept him, then Bolin had to work harder to redeem himself. In the meantime, Asami made her instructions clear. "To avoid all the conflicts, Bolin will be on administrative leave for now, at least until Varrick deals with Ginger," Asami declared with a long stare at Varrick, who nodded in return.

Asami then turned to Kuvira, reassigning her to Bolin's role. "You've done great with upgrading security and protocols. Since you're only here temporarily, let's have you execute those updated policies with the team. I already have the perfect person to take your previous role as the warehouse manager," Asami stated, turning to the lone water bender in the room. All eyes were now on Korra, who hesitantly lifted her head. "Korra, do you want your old job back?"

* * *

"There's only about two more weeks before you attend university," Kai observed, one eyebrow cocked at the mess of notes lying on Jinora's desk. Kai was invited to Tenzin's home again, and even knowing that there would be fireworks at the warehouse, he chose to come. Part of it was Yung's idea, as he didn't want Kai around when Bolin was being reamed out. There were more priorities for Kai right now, such as working out his future. "It's too bad I won't be joining you next year, because I would love to be in your position."

Jinora chuckled. "Don't say that Kai, because you sound like you'll never get in," she responded, shuffling some books on her bookcase. Part of the reason Jinora invited Kai here was because she did some research on assisting students with financial need. Given Kai's academics could get him in somewhere, the main part was how to beef up his non-academics in order to get financial aid. "Have you even looked at how some of these bursaries judge your requirements, and if anything you did with the warehouse or the community can count?"

"A bit, but that's not really my main concern right now," Kai murmured, flipping through a few pages of the brochure Jinora handed him earlier. It was so frustrating for Kai when he found out that his marks would have allowed him to barely make the cut for most universities, including Republic City University, but his finances just could not put him into it. It didn't help that Tarrlok's investigation pretty much froze the warehouse, meaning income was minimal for the past month or two. "What else do you think I can do to boost my chances right now?"

"It depends on the type of bursary you're looking for, right?" Jinora pointed out, rolling her chair over to her bed, where Kai sat right now, "For example, there's a bursary at Republic City University that allows you to count up to three years of out-of-school experience in lieu of higher grades. All you have to do is show how you displayed leadership or service to the community. Can you think of anything in your repertoire that fits those categories?"

"Maybe, I guess," Kai replied, his voice trailing off. One thing Kai appreciated about Jinora since the Skoochy incident was that Jinora never stopped trying to reach out to him. He was initially hesitant because it almost felt like her help rendered him useless. But once Kai realized that Jinora truly cared about him and treated him as a friend, he had no qualms about it. "Thank you so much, you know," he stated, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Don't say that, Kai," Jinora admonished him, "Other than financially, you have every other requirement met. If taking this year off will allow you to better prepare, then I think it'll be well worth it. Besides, do you know why I feel so inspired to help you? Because you are an inspiring person, someone that I wish more people can see for who you are."

Kai lifted his head, stunned by the revelation. From beside him, Jinora gazed into him like she could see his soul. "How did I inspire you?" Kai asked, staring at those brown pools.

"Just think about this, Kai," Jinora suggested, putting away the brochure, "Who can say they overcame all the odds like you did? Your parents passed away, foster care was less-than-stellar, and you lived on the streets for a while. You were taken in by Yung and things seemed to go well, but then you're hit with more challenges. But in all this time, did you ever give up?"

Kai stuttered, his hand covering his forehead while Jinora continued. "Lots of people would have just thrown in the towel, but you kept going at it. And during all this, you never felt selfish, and you always tried to put others before you," Jinora added, reaching out and grabbing Kai's free hand, "You're thankful for everything Yung did, and you're keeping your friendship with Korra and the rest of the group. If anything, I think I should be more like you!"

"Hold on, Jinora," Kai responded, removing his hand from his forehead. Instead, he placed that hand on top of the hand Jinora placed on his free hand. "I don't think you should want to be more like me. Besides, even with a not-exciting life, you still managed to get your tattoos and will go to university soon. Isn't that something worth celebrating?"

Jinora smiled wryly while her eyes dipped lower. She and Kai had this strange view of each other, where they both thought the other was more amazing than them. Even though both sides were where they were today, it was like things would be better if they lived the other's life. Despite this, or maybe because of it, they grew closer by the day, with Jinora wanting to see Kai push himself while Kai wanting to see Jinora walk her own path. If Jinora wanted to lead the Air Nomads into the next generation by changing some long-held viewpoints, then Kai was more than happy to make that happen. "Anyway, let's get back to this, okay?" Jinora suggested.

A knock on the door interrupted Jinora's attention. She and Kai both glanced up, just in time to see Tenzin slipping into the room. "How are you doing with helping Kai, Jinora?" the vice president asked, standing at the end of the bed, "Is everything cleared up now?"

"Yes, Mr. Vice President," Kai responded, glancing up with a smile. Despite his stern reputation, Tenzin was actually quite easy to get along with. Kai could see where Jinora got her kind nature from, as Tenzin and Pema went out of their ways to assist him through these tough times. "I might have to delay my entry for a year or two, but I think it'll work out fine."

"It's good to know," Tenzin stated, pulling out an extra chair in the room and sitting on it, "I know the last couple of times you came, I didn't get a chance to really know you, Kai. I was in and out of meetings and things were a mess, but ever since two of our four comatose patients started regaining consciousness, I feel like things are going in the right direction. That's why Pema and I took the time to help you look for resources. It's really great that you're working so hard, Kai. I think more people can learn from the way you approach life."

Kai blushed at the comment. In the meantime, Jinora turned to her father for one more request. "If Kai isn't going to school for at least a year or two, maybe you can look into getting him all caught up with his air bending training," she proposed, "If he can add service to the Air Nomad community along with air bending training to his resume, then I think Kai will get the bursary for sure. Besides, I'm sure Kai will want his arrows soon, right?"

Tenzin and Kai glanced at each other, with Tenzin remaining expressionless. Kai was slightly taken aback, but knew Tenzin was most likely evaluating him right now. "I will have to test Kai's abilities first, just to see how far his skills are. Since he's had no formal training, we may have some work to do," Tenzin commented, "But whatever the case, I expect Kai to work hard to achieve those tattoos. Do we have an agreement here, Kai?"

Kai solemnly nodded. "I'll work as hard as I have to, Mr. Vice President," he replied with conviction. From beside him, Jinora flashed a small smile. Kai was more than happy he now had this chance, and that Jinora and her entire family had this much faith in him. Add Yung's belief and support in him since the day he was taken in, and Kai knew he could not let them down.

Just then, Tenzin's cellphone sounded off. Excusing himself for a moment, he stepped outside Jinora's room to field the call. Even though Jinora and Kai could not hear every word Tenzin spoke, they heard bits and pieces. Of particular attention were comments about the Fire Nation, the Red Lotus, and the Interpol. Was there something about the anti-terrorism campaign that suggested a breakthrough? What would be the next move for the United Republic?

* * *

Tenzin hustled as quickly as he could to the cabinet boardroom, where the cabinet once again gathered for an emergency meeting. The air bender was in the middle of a conversation with his daughter and her friend when his cellphone rang. Realizing that this involved the Red Lotus, which now appeared in the Fire Nation, Tenzin became quite concerned. How did the Red Lotus make it all the way there, and what could they do to stop the spread?

Tenzin swiftly took his seat at the front of the table and glanced around, finding it strange that Tarrlok of all people would be seated at the back. The Minister of National Defence, which should be in charge of the military and general safety issues in the United Republic, kept his eyes on his notes and did not even bother looking up. That got Tenzin to frown, as the Red Lotus was still high on their list of priorities regarding public safety. Even if Tarrlok did not want to gain credit for himself, the least he could do was appear interested in fulfilling his role, right?

Shaking his head a few times, Tenzin cleared his throat and called the meeting to order. "Our Foreign Affairs department has an update on the Red Lotus," he stated, turning to Tonraq's top aide. Despite Tonraq's absence, his young assistant handled the matters well. "What have we found on the Red Lotus? Are they, as my assistant suggested on the phone, in the Fire Nation?"

"Yes, Mr. Vice President," Tonraq's aide responded. He adjusted his glasses before turning back to his notes, all the while the entire cabinet looked on in worry. "The Fire Nation has spotted pockets of the Red Lotus in their borders, and while the sightings are not confirmed, they believe the main four of Zaheer, P'Li, Ghazan, and Ming Hua is there. Interpol did get notice of this and are investigating, but nothing concrete has surfaced yet."

"Have they engaged in any attacks or incited any riots?" Tenzin inquired, stressfully rubbing his bearded chin, "I hope we can stop them before they can start anything big. Has Interpol or Fire Nation police forces reported anything of that sort?"

"Oddly enough, no," the aide responded, which got a wave of murmurs from the cabinet. Tenzin cleared his throat again, snapping everyone back to attention before allowing the young man to continue. "In fact, we can't confirm where their exact locations are. They are moving from place to place, and other than Red Lotus cells consisting of junior members, no major players have been found, let alone caught doing anything illegal."

"With the threats against the United Republic still active, and the Fire Nation being both an ally and a trading partner, this cannot be good for us," Tenzin muttered. Taking a sip of water, he glanced down the long table at Tarrlok, who still tried to avoid all contact. "Tarrlok, since you are in charge of the United Republic's military, do you have anything to add to this?"

Tarrlok glanced up, his usual arrogance nowhere to be found. Tenzin narrowed his eyes at his long-time rival, wondering why his demeanor changed so drastically. "The United Forces have not been deployed to the Fire Nation yet, and we have no plans to deploy them for now," he explained, almost like he wanted to avoid releasing too many details, "Do note that we have a team of diplomats in the South Pole to discuss the situation there with Chief Unalaq. We can't afford to stretch ourselves too thin, or no one will defend the city if the Red Lotus returns."

Tenzin pursed his lips. Given how logical Tarrlok's statement sounded, it was almost unheard of. Tarrlok usually tried to be flamboyant and attention-grabbing, with his every move and decision meant to garner more support for his presidential campaign. To see Tarrlok act on the side of logic and reason seemed almost too good to be true. "Let's not let up with the Interpol then," he proposed, scribbling down some notes for himself, "Let's have Interpol work with Fire Nation police and military to hunt those guys down. Don't forget that our United Forces general, Iroh Sozin, is a Fire Nation prince, so I'm sure he's a good resource as well."

"Do we want to send members of our own police force to the Fire Nation?" Tonraq's aide asked, "Given the information we gathered from the Triple Threats investigation linking the riots to the Red Lotus, maybe some of our officers will be of help."

"Yes, that's an excellent idea," Tenzin replied. From around the table, the cabinet all murmured in agreement. "Please contact Lin and ask her to assign a few officers to assist in the Fire Nation. Interpol can really use their help with the Red Lotus there."

Turning his attention to the South Pole, Tenzin requested Tarrlok to update him once more. "We still have that diplomatic mission to keep the peace. How are we doing with reaching out to Chief Unalaq, and has there been any response?" he queried.

Again, Tarrlok looked and sounded disinterested. "We mainly spoke with Unalaq's own representatives, but nothing has been set with him so far," Tarrlok responded monotonously, "I can assure you that if there are any changes, you will be the first to know. But for now, I don't see any signs of an attack, and Unalaq isn't a threat for the moment."

This time, Tenzin's jaw hit the ground. "I don't mean to be rude, but when a nation sends its navy to the shores of another nation, engages in all sorts of training exercises, all the while inciting memories of a decades-long civil war, I hardly say that's not a threat," he retorted. From around the table, the cabinet once again murmured in approval. "Do we have any plan at all for how to deal with Unalaq? It's really unlike you to come in this unprepared."

Tarrlok shot back a dark look, enough to lower the room's temperature. "I would appreciate it if our vice president allows us to do our work without questioning our integrity," he snarled, his hands involuntarily tightening, "Rest assured that I do have a plan and I will use it."

Tenzin tried not to shake his head at the irony of that remark. Considering the nonstop attacks Tarrlok launched at him throughout the years, including personal attacks against family members, Tenzin found Tarrlok quite hypocritical in his response. Still, Tenzin had a job to do here, and nothing Tarrlok said would change that. "In that case, let's come up with some plans of our own to see how we can support the Fire Nation," he suggested.

The rest of the meeting went quite smoothly, with the entire cabinet contributing and exchanging good ideas. Tenzin was able to get both Lin and Iroh on the phone lines, hearing tidbits of their operations and how they could help. Iroh had not reached out to Fire Nation military yet, but he did contact his own family members to be on the lookout for the Red Lotus. He was also open to the Interpol's Fire Nation branch working with Republic City police to exchange information and facilitate collaboration. "My sister is with the Interpol's Fire Nation branch, so she's more than willing to lend a hand," the general pointed out.

"In that case, you're in luck, because I might send a certain fire bending officer your way," Lin chimed in from the other line. Hearing that, Tenzin could not help but grin from ear to ear. It seemed like Mako was finally getting his fair shot. And given how close Tenzin grew to Kai, who was practically Mako's little brother, Tenzin truly wished those families the best.

As the meeting carried on, one person seemed particularly annoyed by the turn of events. Tarrlok kept glancing at his phone, his attention barely at the group. He scrolled through the texts section when a few messages received in the past hour or so caught his eye. Frowning at the content, he excused himself from the room. As he slipped out, he dialled the number from which the texts originated. "Unalaq, this better be good," he muttered, bringing the phone to his ear.

* * *

The atmosphere was tense in Varrick's office as Ginger was summoned for a meeting. Just as with Bolin, Varrick placed Ginger on administrative leave after an initial investigation was complete. Now, after two weeks of extensive investigations into Ginger's activities both before and after Varrick's detention, Varrick decided to resolve the matter once and for all.

And indeed, he stared right back at Ginger, who sat across the desk from Varrick. She was again staring with nonchalant eyes, her eyelids narrow while her lips etched into a frown. Varrick turned to the seat on his right, where Zhu Li's expressionless face stared right back at Ginger. From Varrick's left, Yasuko sat observing, all the while stroking a dark brown tabby tom cat. Said cat had a particularly aggressive glare at Ginger, who made some rather rude remarks to him since their last meeting. As such, the feline was sure to make Ginger regret her comments.

Oddly enough, Ginger was well aware of the cold stares from four individuals, and she made no attempt to hide her retort against at least one of those. "So Hiroshi can't be here, and Yasuko has to take care of a cat?" she demanded, shooting darts at the animal held by Yasuko.

"Yes, I'm taking care of Goldblaze for his owner again," Yasuko replied, petting the increasingly agitated feline, "But Hiroshi will be out of jail, I can feel that much. And let's hope you don't wreck the company the way you wrecked Varrick and Zhu Li when they were detained by the police," Yasuko snapped, all the while Goldblaze let out an angry hiss.

Ginger snarled at Goldblaze, who continued to glare at the actress. Meanwhile, Varrick shuffled his notes around and turned the focus back on the main issue at hand. "Ginger, from my investigation, I found that you took many actions during my detention that affected the company and its clients," he announced, "You reached out to Tarrlok's staff, gave them information that you are otherwise not authorized to give, and basically ignored all our other clients. Did you forget that you still have supervisors in this company? Even when Zhu Li and I were in jail, you had no right to do that. Why didn't you reach out to the higher-ups in the company first?"

Ginger creased her eyebrows at Varrick, causing the usually energetic man to fume. The temperature in the room dropped by several degrees with the stare-down between them, and it was not about to relax anytime soon. "I had to do whatever I can to keep this company alive, and with you and Hiroshi both being investigated, our activities are limited," Ginger explained, "With Minister Arnook and President Raiko incapacitated, the only other option is to go to the next frontrunner for president, which is Minister Yakone."

"But nobody in Future Industries or Varrick Industries gave you permission to do that," Varrick continued, glancing at his notes again, "And even then, you dragged Bolin into this. You realize that Boar-Q-Pine Logistics has a contract with Future Industries, so you just affected those guys as well. How do you possibly explain your actions now?"

"I had to get someone to help me, given the changes the warehouse went through," Ginger continued explaining, this time observing her fingernails rather than at the group. It got Zhu Li glowering at Ginger, the grip she had on her notebook slightly tightening. "I'm glad Korra was terminated, but Kuvira is too by-the-book to get things done. Since Toza and Yung are probably too stubborn to change, Opal is working with Asami more, and Kai's just an immature kid, the only choice I have left in Bolin. It's not that hard to figure out, you know."

Zhu Li shook her head in disgust at Ginger's cheap shot against Korra. "Based on what Varrick and I found out, I have to say I trust Korra in running the warehouse more than you. And I'm not saying that because she's my foster child either," the bespectacled woman dryly replied, "Korra at least follows instructions well, and her routine in doing things actually does a lot for efficiency. Your method of doing things is basically lack of transparency, a lot of conspiring, and pitting people against one another. Why in the world would you even think about doing that?"

"And let me just point out something," Yasuko interjected, shifting her arms around so she did not knock Goldblaze over. The cat now rested comfortably on her lap, and Yasuko could see Goldblaze had no intention of moving. "The board was forced to fire Korra because of what might happen to Tarrlok Yakone and his mysterious items. We got rid of Korra to protect her, and now that things are clearing up, we brought her back. However, the same can't be said of you, because instead of protecting our company, you're actively hurting it."

Yasuko and Zhu Li both glared at Ginger, who was completely nonchalant and even somewhat defiant. The two women, along with Varrick, went through all the documents Ginger had a hand in while she was here alone. The amount of correspondence with Tarrlok's office was at least a dozen pages, not to mention memos between her and Bolin. If Ginger wanted to destroy the evidence, then Varrick was truly fortunate to be released early to catch her.

"Whatever the case, the decision is final," Varrick declared. He drummed his hands on his desk, all the while relaxing his expression. "I will finalize the report and send it to the board, and they will decide if Ginger should stay or go. If Ginger stays, then everything she does will be subject to my supervision. And most likely I will recommend a period of probation where any error will subject her to review and possibly termination. I hate to sound misogynistic, but the leash on Ginger will be way shorter than the leash Goldblaze's owner puts on Goldblaze."

Ginger fumed, but did not say another word. She grabbed her belongings and headed out of Varrick's office. Meanwhile, Yasuko lifted Goldblaze and tucked him under her arm, all the while reaching for her cane with her other hand. While the group did not notice, Goldblaze looked like he was smirking when Ginger left, just to return the favour after Ginger's rudeness.

Suddenly, Varrick's office phone sounded off. Excusing himself, he picked up while Zhu Li assisted Yasuko out. "Varrick speaking, what can I help you with?" he greeted the caller.

"Varrick, this is Kya. I have something important to talk to you about," the caller stated. Varrick sat up rigidly as the physician described the updates she had regarding Buttercup and Senna, but particularly the latter. "Senna is able to say short simple sentences, and she wanted me to bring you and Zhu Li in here. It's about a matter that relates to you two in particular, and it has to be done in private. She won't elaborate, but she claims it's about a child she gave up."

Varrick's blood drained out of his face, his body slumping back to his chair. It was then that Zhu Li re-entered his office, a look of concern on her face when she saw her husband's posture. "I guess it's time, isn't it?" Varrick replied quietly, "I'll talk to Zhu Li and we'll let you know when we can come in. It looks like we'll have to address the issue soon."

Varrick finally hung up, his expression resembling someone who just took a shot to the gut. Everything around him was a blur as the industrialist considered Kya's words. This was a tidbit that he had not revealed to anyone outside Zhu Li, Senna, and Tonraq. Assuming the Minister of Foreign Affairs would wake up soon, it was only a matter of time before he got involved. By then, Varrick wondered what options he had left.

"Varrick, is everything okay?" Zhu Li's voice called. That snapped the man back to attention, as he shook his head several times to refocus. He glanced to the front, where his bespectacled wife leaned over to him. Varrick slowly moved forward and held Zhu Li's hand, to which Zhu Li responded in kind. "Who was calling and what were they saying?" she asked.

* * *

Another emergency cabinet meeting was called as more updates came out from the hospital. To prevent Tarrlok from hijacking the agenda or not paying attention, Tenzin brought both Bumi and Kya with him to the meeting. Standing at the head of the table, Tenzin took a glance to his right, where Bumi and Kya stood. Nodding to his siblings, Tenzin cleared his throat and began. "Folks, thank you for coming on such short notice," he stated, "Kya was monitoring the progress of our VIP's, and we have positive news for all four of them. Kya, if you will?"

Tenzin stepped aside and allowed his sister to take the front. Kya placed a bunch of notes on the small podium before her before taking a glance at the cabinet members. "That's correct, I have updates for both the president and Minister Arnook," she announced, reading the details from her notes. Similar to what Senna and Buttercup went through, Raiko and Tonraq were also awakening from their comas. "Of course, that will mean we must repeat what we did with their wives, which is to slowly rehabilitate them. Their brains were inactive way longer than Buttercup and Senna, meaning it'll take even longer for them to recover properly."

"What type of timeline are we looking at for recovery for those two? If the president and Minister Arnook won't recover until after his term ends, then that changes plans for what we do with foreign affairs and international trade until the election," the Minister of Finance, a short, balding man with a thin moustache pointed out.

"That's a very good point, and that's why we have to focus on their recovery," Kya answered, her hands moving in crisp gestures, "I leave the assignments of government roles to my brother, but for now we will assess how much their brains can recover from this trauma. With luck, they may both make a full recovery by the New Year."

"Do you believe either of their health records or history will affect their recovery progress?" the Minister of Health, a bespectacled woman, queried, "If the hospital will provide those for us, then it'll give us a better understanding of how to approach this."

"That will be released in due time, but let me first go over what recovery steps we intend to take with them," Kya explained, flipping her notes to the next page. Once again, she described the process for coma recovery, starting with simple things like speech, and then moving onto physical movements. Kya once again emphasized the effects of a longer coma on recovery, stating that each recovery stage would take longer than expected. "This is also why I think both Buttercup and Senna are very fortunate in that their comas are shorter, meaning their recovery times are shorter as well. Both of them are already regaining some of their speech."

Tarrlok frowned at the mention of the First Lady and the Minister's wife. He had done his best to avoid conflict, especially with what was going on between him and Unalaq. The Northern Water Tribe navy was now becoming bolder, inching closer to land and sometimes even sending troops onto shore, but so far no battles occurred. Unalaq told Tarrlok that it was a war of attrition, where he was basically daring the Southern Water Tribe, with its weaker troops and leadership, to strike first. The second they did, Unalaq would go in for the assault.

Shaking his head a few times, Tarrlok turned his focus back onto issues under his jurisdiction. "With the president now awakening, do we see a need to increase security at the hospital?" he inquired, "Don't forget that I already ordered Chief Bei Fong to recommend some of her officers to work with Interpol, and Iroh will head to the Fire Nation soon. If the president requires further security at this time, I don't want us to be spread too thin."

It was Tenzin who beat everyone to the punch. "You won't have to worry about that, because Lin and Iroh both reached out to me again," the air bender pointed out, flipping through his own set of notes, "Lin already chose the officers to go to the Fire Nation, and they will be informed of their assignments. Unless any of them cannot make it due to other commitments, they will be deployed shortly. As for Iroh, he said he will be fine monitoring both the Fire Nation and the United Republic. So for domestic security, everything should be fine for now."

"But that's only if there are enough troops within the United Republic to investigate any terrorist activities," Tarrlok insisted, his finger pecking on the table with every word, "If Iroh is sending troops to the Fire Nation, and there are diplomats in the Southern Water Tribe, then what will happen if the Red Lotus re-enters the United Republic?"

"That's assuming if they can enter the United Republic without being spotted by our border security teams, which, may I remind everyone, is Tarrlok's responsibility," Bumi replied, casting an unimpressed look at Tarrlok. Sensing that Bumi had the advantage, Tarrlok chose to lay low, which allowed the heavyset air bender to continue, "We have one more interesting update domestically. A little while ago, when Senna began speaking again, she mentioned about a daughter she had. This was to everyone's surprise, because none of us are aware that she has a daughter. Now that her speech is slowly returning, we spoke to her again and got some clarity."

"We found out that Minister Arnook and his wife do have a daughter. She was born when the civil wars between the Water Tribes started, and was sent to live with a friend for her safety when she was a few years old," Kya explained. The physician could see the cabinet members look around in shock, some even mumbling in confusion. "A formal foster care application was made, and the family this daughter stayed with ended up raising her. Even so, Minister Arnook and Senna stayed in close touch with this couple, and the daughter does see them as her friends."

"While it is doubtful that the daughter knows Tonraq and Senna to be her biological parents, we did check all the medical reports and confirmed they are the case," Bumi added, placing some pages down on the table. The cabinet members closest to the front craned their heads, hoping to catch a glimpse of the mysterious pages. "Both Southern Water Tribe birth records and United Republic health reports show that everything, including birthdate, genetics, and life history all match the daughter's details. And believe it or not, this daughter is a water bender who trained under my own mother, so there's a personal connection here too."

"But how do you guarantee that this individual you're talking about is who you say she is?" Tarrlok challenged, his eyes narrowing amidst the excited chatter of his fellow cabinet members, "Did you reach out to her to discuss her history? Did you bring her in for any medical tests? What features does this person have that makes you so sure she is the missing daughter?"

Bumi chuckled. "Tenzin, Kya, and I worked nonstop just to figure this out. We have an idea where she lives and what she does for a living," he stated, getting a grin out of Kya and a firm stare at Tarrlok from Tenzin, "And this daughter has a special trait that I'm sure will stand out more than any other one. Shortly after moving to Republic City, she was diagnosed with autism, and based on more recent reports, they believe she's an autistic savant. Since men are ten times more likely to have this condition than women, this pretty much seals the deal."

Tarrlok froze at that comment, suddenly getting strange flashbacks. The mysterious individual was a female water bender, knew Tonraq and Senna well, and was autistic and maybe had savant syndrome. There was only one person he knew that matched those conditions. Could it possibly be the one person who was a thorn on his side for the past year?

* * *

"It's not that we can't wake them up, Hana. It's just that things are shaky because of the long period of time they were comatose. It'll take a while before things goes back to normal," Kya stated, pressing her cellphone close to her ear. While Kya waited for her special guests, she decided to call up one of her most trusted confidants, long-time family friend and tri-racial air bender Hana. Given that Hana's mother was a nurse who worked with Kya's own mother for most of Katara's career, Kya always found it fitting that Hana followed her mother's footsteps.

"Well, let's face it. I think it runs in the generations on how our families work together. Your mother's last year as a nurse is also my first year as a doctor, and I subsequently worked with you during my training," Kya pointed out, leaning her back against the wall. In an odd twist of fate, Kya's parents babysat Hana when Hana was a toddler, and in turn Hana helped Kya when she entered the medical field. "Given your mother is one of the best nurses there is, and you and I worked so well together, it shouldn't be a surprise that I reached out to you, right?"

Kya closed her eyes, focusing on Hana's every word. She mulled over the recovery stage of comas, something Hana and her mother were so proficient at. Their entire careers covered the brain, with Hana's mother always reminding everyone that it was the least understood organ in the human body. Knowing what was going on inside the brain would be crucial to the recovery.

Kya glanced over and realized that her special guests just exited the elevator. "I'll talk to you later, Hana. I have to deal with some people first," the physician stated, ending the call before pocketing her cellphone. Straightening her lab coat, Kya strode towards the threesome now marching her way. "Varrick, Zhu Li, thank you for coming. And of course, I'm glad Korra can make it as well," Kya greeted the group, gesturing at the water bender.

"Yes, of course I'll be here!" Korra declared, bouncing on the balls of her feet again. Ever since Varrick and Zhu Li told her that they should visit Senna, Korra had been giddy all day. "Is Senna talking right now? Is she feeling good enough for us to see her?"

Kya gave Varrick and Zhu Li a look, to which the couple stared back anxiously. Kya knew what this was all about, and took the chance to manage Korra's expectations. "Korra, you know that Varrick and Zhu Li won't do anything to hurt you, right?" she asked.

Korra gave Kya a confused look. Varrick and Zhu Li said the same thing to her in the car, so why was Kya repeating it? "You guys are really scaring me now," she replied, rubbing the back of her neck, "Why are you so worried about hurting me when I'm visiting a friend?"

"What we're trying to say is that Senna might tell you something that will surprise you," Zhu Li chimed in, placing a hand on Korra's elbow. Korra turned around, now shooting Zhu Li with a confused stare. "It has to do with some history our families have together. Even though we never told you about it, we didn't hide it for the purposes of harming you."

Korra continued to crease her eyebrows, to which Kya led the group into Senna's room. "Senna is doing better day by day, but she's still very easily fatigued," Kya pointed out, "You can talk to her for a bit, but I don't recommend staying for too long."

Indeed, Senna was seated in a wheelchair currently facing the window. Her back was towards the group, but Kya took the initiative to turn the wheelchair around. "Senna, you have visitors," she announced, "Since Buttercup Raiko is at therapy today, the room is all yours."

Korra beamed when she saw Senna facing her. "I'm so glad you're alright," she called out, rushing in and giving the smaller woman a tight embrace. Despite her lack of energy, Senna tried her best to reciprocate. "Are you doing okay? The Red Lotus didn't do any permanent damage to you, did they? Boy, I really hope they get arrested real soon!"

Senna managed a small smile before releasing Korra. She gestured to the lone chair at the small table in the room, to which Korra plopped herself down on. Rolling herself over, she stared Korra right in the eye before beginning, "Korra, I'm so glad you can visit me. I really thought I won't make it, so that's why I asked you to come when I started recovering."

"Well, I'm happy you thought of me, but those guys kept talking weird all day," Korra replied, tilting her head at Varrick and Zhu Li. The couple was at the side of the table, their eyes going back and forth between the two. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Korra, do you know about the history of the civil wars between the Water Tribes?" Senna asked, her voice barely above a whisper, "You know that Varrick and Zhu Li took you to Republic City as a guest of war. But do you know the story behind that?"

Korra nodded, her excitement all but gone by now. Varrick and Zhu Li told this story to Korra countless times now. Korra was taken to the United Republic as a guest of war, along with scores of other children who were fleeing the violence. While many returned to their families when the violence died down, Korra ended up staying here indefinitely. "It was something about my autism that required a structured routine or something like that," she trailed off, looking at her foster parents for assistance, "And because of that, I ended up staying permanently."

"But you never really found out what happened to your parents, did you?" Senna queried, leaning her head closer to Korra. Despite her gentle blue eyes, Korra ended up turning away from Senna. "Do you want to know who they are and where they are now?"

Varrick cleared his throat and interjected then. "It was a promise I made to your birth parents after your autism diagnosis," he described, "You required structure and routine, and the war was still ongoing. We decided the best thing to do is to keep you in Republic City for your personal growth. And when you grow up, we'll eventually re-introduce you to them."

"Your birth parents ended up changing the agreement after seeing how well you were doing here. By the time the war calmed down a bit, they also moved to Republic City and came back into your life," Zhu Li explained, "But we then agreed that you will only know about their identities if something drastic happened. And given the terrorist attacks and four people being put into a coma, we figure now is the right time to reveal their identities."

Korra's eyes grew wide, suddenly realizing the pieces of the puzzle coming together. She slowly turned back to Senna, who coughed a couple of times before sitting straighter. "Korra, your biological parents are Tonraq and me," she declared, "I'm so sorry that you have to find out under this circumstance, but I hope you can accept me as your biological mother."

Korra's mouth opened and closed several times, but no words came out of it. Why did no one tell her about Tonraq and Senna, even when they were so close to her? She always thought they were close friends, but how could it be that they were her actual parents? And who had the crazy idea of not telling her until they were close to death? Did they want Korra to lose Tonraq and Senna before figuring out the truth? Before long, Korra lowered her head into a pair of shaking hands, the fingers wrapping around her temples like a pythonaconda.

From around her, Korra could hear Varrick and Zhu Li describe not wanting Korra to be taken away from her structure and routine, which aided greatly in her progress. They also stated that Tonraq and Senna had to sacrifice so hard to let this happen, and Senna added that Varrick and Zhu Li always kept her in the loop. But by now, Korra could not hear another word, with every sentence resembled a slab of ice slamming into her head. It was like someone had blocked Korra's chi, stopping her from water bending those offending slabs of ice away before they hit.

As Korra rubbed her throbbing temples, she could hear the slurred words of Varrick and Zhu Li, some of which were directed at and calling to her. However, Korra could not register any of that, her head pounding too much to absorb those words. Inside, Korra didn't know whether she should be grateful that she was finally reunited with her biological family, or upset that this information was kept from her for so many years. While Varrick and Zhu Li discussed more with Senna, Korra slowly stood from her chair and uneasily stumbled out of the room.

* * *

And here is a shorter list of my inspirations, as I didn't take too much out of canon or real life, but I still made enough significant references to those:

1.) **SaoirseParisa** deserves a lot of credit for editing the final scene of this chapter. We discussed how Korra would react when the big reveal occurred. We decided that it's best to focus on how Korra feels at the time, and then worry about her analyzing the whole event later on. This is to ensure that there is adequate attention paid to how an autistic reacts to a big change like that. So many thanks to **SaoirseParisa** for the input and I hope this scene works out.

2.) The scholarships and bursaries Kai and Jinora talked about are based on ones that I've seen in Canada. Some universities in Canada, particularly those with graduate programs (law, medicine, etc.), may count out-of-school experience as a factor in accepting students. One university in my province counts up to 3 years of that, and allows those with lower scores to get in. I figure that Kai isn't a poor student, but his financial status just doesn't allow him the same number of resources as someone like Jinora. As such, while he'll barely get in, he'll also be the first to get cut, hence they have to use other factors like out-of-school experience to keep him in university.

3.) The "guests of war" reference returns again, where Korra's stay in Republic City became permanent due to the war. Basically speaking, Varrick and Zhu Li sponsored a refugee into Republic City, and that refugee is Korra. While Tonraq and Senna didn't give up parental rights, they also decided that Korra will primarily live with Varrick and Zhu Li, just to create a stable environment for Korra. Most children require routine and stability, but especially so for Korra due to her autism. And since Korra moved to Republic City when she was so young, she has little to no memory of Tonraq and Senna as her parents, and has always seen them as close friends.

4.) Varrick's correlation of Bolin with betrayal is a modified version of his line in "The Battle of Zaofu" in Book 4 when he equated betrayal with Zhu Li. Kuvira's comment about giving Bolin a chance only to have Bolin betray her is a modified version of her line in "Operation Beifong" in Book 4 when she said the same thing about Zhu Li. The cabinet sending a team to the Fire Nation to chase down the Red Lotus is similar to "The Ultimatum" in Book 3 when Zuko mentioned returning to the Fire Nation for the same reason. And Korra visiting Senna while Senna is in a wheelchair recovering from her coma is a reversal of the scene in "Korra Alone" in Book 4 where Senna sat with Korra while Korra was in a wheelchair recovering from mercury poisoning.

And how's this for a reveal? Senna confessed to Korra that she and Tonraq are Korra's parents, the Red Lotus may be in the Fire Nation, and Unalaq is becoming increasingly bolder at the South Pole. What will happen when these things are all mixed together? And how will Korra react knowing she has other family? Read on next time if you want to find out!


	19. Korra No Longer Alone, Part 1

After a short delay, we have another update to this story. I want to thank **Wildstar93** and **SaoirseParisa** for their reviews in the previous chapter. We had a huge bombshell last time, with Korra discovering her ancestry and relationship to Tonraq and Senna. What will she do this time in getting to know them better? The only way to find out is to dive right in, so let's get to it!

Before starting, I have 2 birthdays to recognize. **SaoirseParisa** celebrated her birthday earlier this week, and her Avatar equivalent, Yuri, will make a cameo again. The other birthday is for my home country of Canada, with 151 years as a country! I'm so proud to be a Canadian, and even though there are outstanding issues in my country, I feel we will be stronger in the future. So happy birthday to both, and we're in for (hopefully) a great year!

Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own the Legend of Korra.

* * *

Once again, Korra found herself sitting on her patio, her eyes still while her posture was slouched. She leaned her right arm on the table, balling her right hand into a fist and using that to support her head. Beneath Korra, Naga curled up at the bender's feet, all the while Korra stroked Naga's fur with her left hand. It was just yesterday that an absolute bombshell was unleashed on her, when Senna revealed that she was Korra's long-lost mother. It left Korra in total shock, to the point where she could not eat, sleep, or even talk for the entire night.

Feeling the morning breeze brushing against her forehead, Korra lifted her face from her fist and allowed her right hand to adjust her bangs. Throughout the entire evening, when Varrick and Zhu Li drove Korra home, they tried to engage Korra in discussion. They hoped she would express her feelings about the issue and talked it out with them, but Korra barely heard a word they said. The entire dinner was nothing more than Korra aimlessly stirring the food on her plate, before hitting the showers early and trudging into her bedroom at least an hour before her usual sleep time. Korra knew her foster parents meant well, but she really didn't want to talk then.

A slight knocking got Korra's attention, with the water bender snapping her head around to the patio door. The housekeeper brought Korra her breakfast, but a new person was in tow. "Asami Sato is dropping by for a visit this morning," the housekeeper announced.

Korra tilted her head to see her long-time friend step onto the patio. Asami was in her usual blazer, looking like she was ready for another day at the office. On the other hand, Korra was in her casual clothes of denim jacket and blue jeans, and was in no mood to even leave the house. "How are you feeling today, Korra?" Asami asked, plopping down on the other chair.

Korra turned her head downward, opting to face Naga instead of Asami. The Great Pyrenees was already in a state of bliss thanks to the early morning massage given by her owner. But for Korra, it almost felt like Naga's thick fur would protect her from all this uncertainty thrown into her life. Why couldn't everything be like what Naga was facing right now, where she could just eat, nap, go for jogs, and get back scratches all the time?

"Korra, is everything okay?" Asami asked. Even though Korra heard Asami just fine, she could not bring herself to lift her head or even respond. "Varrick and Zhu Li told me a bit last night. I know you're probably still shocked about what happened, since you've always wanted to know what happened to your parents. I know it's not the best scenario to meet them after they had a close call with death, but at least you know they're both alive and care deeply about you."

Korra's mouth opened and closed several times, but no words came out of it. She could feel her body tighten while her breathing became more laboured, returning to that same state of paralysis that befell her at the hospital. Varrick, Zhu Li, and Asami were all correct in saying that Korra should be happy at this reunion, but for some reason Korra just couldn't feel it. Even with those three, her usual confidants that she could speak to in order to calm down, could not give her the comfort she wanted right now, and that truly made Korra afraid.

"I think I know how you feel Korra, because I sort of felt the same way when they took my father," Asami described, sitting up straighter and looking out at the morning cityscape, "I have to truly rely on myself, now that my father is no longer here to guide me. My mom is easily fatigued due to her long-term injuries, and the rest of the board can be hostile against me. Even now, with me serving as interim president and operations finally getting back on track, I still feel like there's so much I don't know. I kept saying to myself that things will be okay if my dad just gets released, but until then I'm fighting the battle pretty much alone."

Finally, Korra lifted her head, giving Asami an incredulous stare. Asami noticed it, but she did not skip a beat. "I'm glad we've always relied on each other, as well as our friends at the warehouse," Asami pointed out, "But when things become this personal, I sometimes wonder if I should reach out to them at all. What if I end up burdening them instead?"

"You're not a burden, Asami," Korra replied, speaking for the first time since she left the hospital, "You're very talented, and we're lucky to call you our friend. We'll get to the bottom of this whole investigation with your dad, and he will be freed sooner rather than later."

"And you're not a burden either, Korra," Asami replied, turning her body and leaning her torso on the table. That got her in direct eye contact with Korra, to which Korra slightly tilted away. "It's perfectly fine to feel confused, even frustrated right now. You probably have a lot of questions for Senna, but you don't know how to ask them, right?"

Korra winced, lifting both hands to massage her temples. That got a negative reaction out of Naga, who rather enjoyed her massage at the moment. The large dog lifted her head to glare at Korra, who had her eyes closed and face clenched. "Last night, I was so conflicted with my feelings that I don't think I heard a word Varrick and Zhu Li said to me," Korra explained, "The only reaction I actually gave was when one of them tapped my shoulder during dinner, and I flinched so hard I almost fell out of my chair. I guess the entire time, I was wondering why they never told me about Tonraq and Senna, and why Tonraq and Senna didn't reach out to me."

Asami pursed her lips as Korra now pinched her nose with her left hand. Taking a deep breath, Korra released the oxygen before turning her eyes at the cityscape. "But I guess even if they reached out to me, I wonder what good that would do?" she openly mused, "Tonraq is so talented, leading the Southern Water Tribe in a civil war. Now he's the Minister of Foreign Affairs, and may even run for office next year. Compared to them, I'm pretty much nothing!"

"No, don't say that!" Asami called out. The raised volume got Korra to flinch, to which Asami quickly whispered an apology. Lowering her volume, Asami persisted with her point. "I don't believe that you're not amazing just because you haven't achieved what Tonraq and Senna have. You're amazing in your own way, and I'm sure you'll experience success."

Now it was Korra's turn to purse her lips, her eyes focused on the concrete floor beneath her feet. By now, Naga was so annoyed with Korra's lack of attention to her that she trotted to the side of the patio, plopping herself down and shooting Korra a dark look. Amazing or not, the only thing Korra wanted right now was clarity, and she wasn't even sure where to start looking. "Do you think I should reach out to Senna with Varrick and Zhu Li present?" she wondered.

"I guess if that makes you most comfortable, you should definitely talk to Varrick and Zhu Li," Asami responded, adjusting the cuffs of her blazer, "But Korra, the entire point I'm making is that you shouldn't shut yourself out. No matter how dire the situation is, you always have people loving you and supporting you. All you have to do is reach out."

Korra rubbed her hands together before turning back to Asami. Deep down, she was very thankful to have such a great friend like her. "I think I'll spend the next day or two just thinking it over, and maybe go back to Senna and talk to her. Even with this news, I still see Senna as a good friend, so maybe spending more time with her will be great," the water bender decided.

Asami smiled, relieved to see her friend finally opening up again. Meanwhile, Korra waved Naga over, all the while slicing into a piece of ham on her breakfast plate. Even though Korra was hungry, she figured she had some reconciling to do, and that meant sharing her meal. "I'm sorry for ignoring you like that, Naga," she stated, placing her knife down and picking up the piece with her fingers, "How about some ham for my favourite doggy?"

* * *

In an apartment unit halfway across Republic City, another individual was not having a good time with his breakfast. Bolin was, like Korra, all alone at home while Mako and Toza were at work. Ever since Asami put him on administrative leave as a result of his involvement with Ginger, Bolin had been jobless and emotionally unsteady. Even Opal, who he had been dating for the past little while, had kept her contact with him to a minimum. "It looks like you are my only friend, Pabu," Bolin stated, feeding Pabu a piece of fruit.

The fire ferret nibbled on the fruit, giving Bolin a slight smile. Other than caring for his pet all day, Bolin had barely left the house. While Toza and Yung asked him to stay away from the warehouse for now, Bolin also wanted to steer clear of the streets in case he ran into Ginger again. From what Mako told him, Varrick and Zhu Li also put Ginger on administrative leave, with the Future Industries board having the final decision on what to do with the results of the investigation. The last thing Bolin wanted was for Ginger to contact him during this time, just to manipulate him further, making him even more alienated from his friends and family.

Bolin looked at his cellphone, scrolling through the messages section again. Other than Mako and Toza, there weren't any extra messages to him for weeks. The only other person who did contact him was Kai, and Bolin figured that Kai was too busy hanging out with Jinora to pay too much attention to him. Personally, Bolin was happy that Kai was getting a chance to pursue his own future, but that meant Bolin was left completely out of the picture.

Just then, the doorbell sounded off, disturbing Bolin from his train of thought. The earth bender lifted from his seat and lumbered to the door, wondering who would visit him at this time of day. Staring through the peephole, Bolin cracked a huge smile at the face on the other side. Undoing the locks in a hurry, Bolin whipped the door wide open before greeting the visitor with an enthusiastic voice. "Kai, what brings you here?" he exclaimed.

"Hey, Bolin," Kai responded in kind, slipping into the apartment unit while Bolin closed the door behind him, "I'm visiting since Yung asked you to stay out of the warehouse. I haven't really talked to you in person for a while, so I want to see how you're doing."

Bolin sighed, throwing his arms in the air. He gestured at the dining room table, giving Kai the seat he was at earlier while Bolin took the one next to Kai's. Pabu had to jump off just to avoid the humans taking his spot, but nonetheless stayed close. "I'm bored to tears, but I also realize I kind of had it coming," Bolin murmured, rubbing a hand through his hair.

"Don't say that, Bolin," Kai stated, "Yung told me enough about what happened for me to know that you would never do this on purpose. You were just trying to help us, and you ended up making the wrong choice. The most important thing right now is not to give up on yourself, and do everything you can to fix it. And you know I'll support you no matter what, okay?"

Bolin showed a small smile, glad to see his younger friend so supportive. Sometimes, Bolin felt like Kai was the more mature one, even though Bolin was the one to show Kai the ropes. After all, Mako showed Bolin the way, so why wouldn't Bolin pay it forward with Kai? But still, it was hard not to despair in a time like this. "Now I know how Mako felt when I went against him after Toza was arrested," Bolin recalled, glancing at Kai exasperatedly, "Maybe I shouldn't have criticized him so much, because now I'm in the same spot as he was."

"Right, but that's because he also made a wrong choice," Kai pointed out, recalling the time he was at the restaurant when Korra got everyone talking again, "He didn't give up and we all supported him, so why would you think I won't support you?"

Bolin grabbed a glass of water and took a sip, thinking carefully about Kai's words. It almost felt like Kai matured greatly in the past few months. Before they met Korra, Kai was the one worried about not having a future. Heck, he nearly gave up on himself when he became violent towards Skoochy, against everything he believed in as an air bender. "I have to say, Kai, you're the most optimistic right now," Bolin remarked, "When did the change occur?"

Kai scratched the back of his neck before turning back to Bolin. There was none of his cocky grin, but his expression and posture both oozed confidence and authority. "I've hung out with Jinora a lot, and she made me realize what's really important and what's not," he described, "I guess in the past, I was more concerned with sounding like I know what I'm doing instead of actually knowing what I'm doing. When I compared myself with Jinora, I realize how much I still lack, especially with education. If I don't better myself, then nothing will work out."

Kai then turned his eyes to the windows on the other side of the unit, a dreamy look crossing his face as he cast a gaze to the skyline. "Jinora has so much that I want, but I don't know if I can get. So I started thinking about what I really want out of life, and to me, getting a healthy mindset is more important than money or material goods," he explained, "So I just changed the way I view the world and focused on what I feel is most important. I still hope to go to university and do something with my life, but right now it's more important to value all my friendships, including with you and with Jinora."

By this time, Pabu returned to Bolin, squeaking a few times and begging for more food. Bolin reached for some more fruit and handed it to the fire ferret, all the while thinking about what Kai had said. It was true that Bolin worried about the warehouse's future, but he did so based on monetary terms. While being financially stable was important, Bolin ended up turning against everyone he knew. Even when Opal went to the police station to give her testimony, he was nowhere near there. "Now they're cracking the case with multiple arrests of Triple Threat members, and it's Mako who led the way," Bolin stated with a bitter chuckle.

"Oh, that's right. I saw the news and they even got Viper, the Triple Threats' leader," Kai added, tapping his chin in thought, "And did Mako say they were re-assigning him to a bigger role? It was something about going to the Fire Nation to work with Interpol?"

Bolin nodded. Picking up Pabu, he stroked the fire ferret's back as he explained what Mako's newest adventure was. "Mako will be going to the Fire Nation to help the Interpol track the Red Lotus," he described, "We're not sure how long he'll be gone for or the nature of his mission, but the only thing we know is that there are pockets of the Red Lotus active there. He'll be leaving by the end of the week, so we're on our own for the next little while. I guess ever since he fixed his wrong choice, he's on the way up. I wonder when it'll be my turn."

Kai placed a hand on Bolin's shoulder. "That's the question I've been asking myself for a while, and even now I'm still waiting for my turn," he replied, staring sympathetically at his long-time friend, "But I know things are turning around, and I hope the same will happen to you. Besides, doesn't that just support my point that we have to look out for each other?"

Bolin smiled back, placing a satisfied Pabu back on the ground. The fire ferret scampered off with some more food, but Bolin paid that no mind. Maybe it would take some time to redeem himself, both to Asami and Opal, but Bolin would do whatever it took to prove himself. "Kai, I'm so glad I can talk to you," Bolin responded, "Just for brightening my day, maybe I should make a Bolin breakfast special for you. What do you want to eat?"

Kai chuckled before asking for a vegetarian omelette. While Bolin set up the kitchen, Kai proceeded to letting Bolin know about some of his experiences with Jinora. "We're not dating yet, but I have a feeling she might agree to it. She's just a great person, and I hope I can even come close to how great she is. If she's really going to renew Air Nomad culture, then I want to be part of that new group. I wonder how Yung will decide?"

* * *

"That's quite a workout you had today," Korra commented as Senna was lowered back into her wheelchair. After a few days of discussion with Varrick and Zhu Li, Korra decided to speak with Tonraq and Senna on her own. Both Varrick and Zhu Li were surprised at that decision, given how uncomfortable Korra was with strangers. With Korra considering Tonraq and Senna her friends all this time, would she feel uneasy about seeing them as parents?

"I know it's just walking between two parallel bars, but when your body has been inactive for so long, that short distance can seem pretty far," Senna replied. However, instead of taking her back to her room, Senna asked the nurse to take them to Tonraq's room. "But me being happy about this is nothing compared to me being happy seeing you visit again."

Korra shifted her body a bit. The nurse slowly wheeled Senna in the direction of Tonraq's room, to which Korra lifted herself off the bench and hesitantly followed. While Korra told Varrick and Zhu Li that she really didn't mind getting to know her biological parents better, inside Korra was still trembling. Even when Korra left the house this morning, it felt like a thick cold fog rolled over and encased her body. Korra knew that Tonraq and Senna would never hurt her, but she never felt they were this close to her. Part of her was curious to know more about them, but the other part wanted her to just stay home.

"So, uh, Senna," Korra stuttered, still finding it awkward to calling Senna her mother, "How are you and Tonraq recovering? I mean, you're talking better, and it seems like you're walking a bit too. How is Tonraq doing and when will he get back to work?"

Senna smiled, although Korra could tell even that took a lot of energy out of her. "It's not as easy as just getting up out of bed, you know," she explained, just as the nurse wheeled her into the final corridor. Korra could see all sorts of National Security personnel here, by virtue of both Raiko and Tonraq being housed in the same hallway. "But he is able to talk a little bit, similar to what I was like when you first saw me. Do you want to say a few words to him?"

Again, Korra felt that feeling of being smothered when she entered Tonraq's room. It didn't help that National Security personnel were lined against the walls both inside and outside the room. All of whom had firearms on their belts, which made Korra feel like she was their target. Korra knew that they had to protect the president, who was still in his bed near the window, but was there a need to show such an unfriendly atmosphere?

"I'll just leave you two here so you can have some privacy," the nurse stated, pulling on the brakes of Senna's wheelchair. Senna was now positioned right next to Tonraq's head, all the while Korra pulled up an extra chair and sat right next to her biological mother. The nurse went to the nearest guard and gave further instructions, to which the guard slightly nodded. "If either of you require anything, let the guards know and they'll come find me," the nurse added.

With the nurse no longer in the room, Korra was left with Senna to face Tonraq. Everyone and everything around Korra now became a blur, with the younger water bender not noticing anything around her except her biological parents. "Tonraq, it's Senna. I brought someone that wants to see you, and I know you want to see her as well," the mother called.

The large man slowly turned his body, like he just wiggled free from several boulders. Korra could only suck in her breath, the strangled feeling from before returning again. "Who is it?" Tonraq asked, his tone barely above a whisper before casting his eyes further down. When the large man's eyes connected with Korra's, he let out a small grin. "Korra, is that really you?"

Korra's eyes immediately turned away from Tonraq, focusing on her lap where her hands clenched and unclenched involuntarily. Despite this, Korra willed herself to stay, against every single reaction in her mind and body. It was her goal to know Tonraq and Senna better, and she wanted to see this goal through to the end. "I'm sorry if I don't like you staring at me like that," she murmured, her fingers flexing and twitching several times.

Tonraq and Senna glanced at each other, recalling they had to be aware of Korra's nature. "Sorry about that, Korra," Senna quietly responded. She placed a hand on Tonraq's hand, which had an IV sticking out of it, but neither of them proceeded to touching Korra. "Do you want to sit a bit closer? You don't have to be afraid of us staring. We just want to hear you out, that's all."

Korra did heed to the request, but her eyes stayed glued to her lap. She knew Tonraq and Senna tentatively had their eyes on her, but Korra was not ready to look back at them. "Well, I guess the first question I have is why?" Korra mumbled, "I get all that stuff about escaping from war and setting up a routine for my autism, but it's still shocking, you know."

Tonraq and Senna glanced at each other. Knowing Tonraq was too tired to speak, Senna decided to explain. "It was a tough decision, but the autism diagnosis surprised everyone," she recalled, "None of us had experience dealing with autism, and with the war on our minds, it was hard to adjust. Since Varrick and Zhu Li offered to set the routines for you, we left it in their hands. It broke our hearts to do that too, but at the time, we felt it was best."

"We also want to protect you from the war," Tonraq added, his voice raspy and gravelly, "There are people who might use you as a hostage, so we had to keep you away from the South Pole. Being in Republic City was the best option we had," he concluded with a few coughs.

"I get that, but why did you delay in letting me know?" Korra demanded, her entire face scrunched up like a prune, "Did you not trust me or want me back in your lives, or what?"

"That's not true at all, Korra," Senna responded, leaning her body a bit closer to Korra but still avoiding physical contact, "We wanted you to keep working on your routine, but also develop a bond with you. That's why we visited every chance we had, and Varrick and Zhu Li both updated us regularly. But the threat against the Southern Water Tribe, and indirectly against Tonraq, never went away. If you were still in the picture, there would always be a threat against you. We wanted you to be safe and away from that, and that's why you stayed with Varrick and Zhu Li. Besides, even without knowing our identities, you can't deny we bonded well, right?"

Korra opened her mouth again, but nothing came out of it. Despite her frustration at Tonraq and Senna for not telling her, she conceded that they were genuinely good people. Throughout the years, they truly cared for her each time they visited. Moreover, Korra could not say that she turned out poorly under Varrick and Zhu Li. Korra's current life was steady, with a roof above her head, two separate jobs that she enjoyed, and a bunch of wonderful friends, including Tonraq and Senna. If Tonraq and Senna really wanted to abandon her out of malice, why would they leave her with such fantastic people?

At this point, Tonraq cleared his throat and made an offer. "If you're interested, you can stay a few days with us after we get released from the hospital," he proposed, "You can see what it's like to live with us, and potentially reconnect with us. I know it'll be challenging for your routine, but if this is something you want to do, we'll always welcome you."

Korra's head shot up, staring into Tonraq's eyes for the first time in months. This was another huge decision for her, one that intrigued her in more ways than one. Was this the olive branch that Tonraq and Senna were offering to smooth over the past years? What would it mean for Varrick and Zhu Li if Korra moved out? Feeling her head swirl again, Korra excused herself from the room. "Let me think about it, okay?" she replied, heading to the security guard.

* * *

Mako felt like it was the first day of school again as he was led into the fancy Interpol headquarters at the Fire Nation. Whether it was marching through the tall front doors, going past security at the wide foyer, and even seeing the individual boardrooms and offices, Mako could not have imagined himself being here. And to think that he was suspended for a month over the summer due to misconduct with the Republic City Police? Compared to what happened then, it truly felt like he hit the jackpot, and he was intent on soaking it all in.

"And this is the briefing boardroom, where you will receive your assignments and updates, both in terms of getting them from commanding officers and giving them yourselves," Iroh explained, gesturing at the largest boardroom they encountered so far. Mako glanced around at his fellow Republic City officers who were chosen by Lin to go on this mission. Mako could still recall the shocked looks on the faces of Lu and Gang when Lin chose Mako for the job. After years of being bullied and harassed by those two, this was his time to shine. While Mako always remembered that he was doing this for his family and friends, he could not help but feel a bit smug. Knowing their careers plateaued while his skyrocketed, why wouldn't he be proud?

"I'll meet you all back here tomorrow morning for initial briefing. We want to be ready for investigating the Red Lotus while our leads are still warm," Iroh described. He then turned his eyes to Mako, who then snapped to attention. "Mako, I want to get some updates regarding the Triple Threats before tomorrow's briefing. Will you join me, please?"

Mako's eyes widened slightly, but quickly recomposed himself before glancing at his team. The other three Republic City officers quickly scurried out, most likely back to the hotel. Other than quickly texting Toza and Bolin informing them that he safely arrived at the Fire Nation, Mako could not discuss further with them. Mako was still concerned about Bolin's administrative leave. When Korra had the brothers openly discuss their situation, Mako had to admit to Bolin that he made a mistake with the Toza arrest. Bolin was quick to give Mako a chance to correct himself, and Mako could only hope the same was offered to Bolin for Bolin's mistake. But with the mess they were in now, could that chance even come soon enough?

"Mako, come with me please?" Iroh requested, gesturing at a smaller meeting room. Mako followed the fellow fire bender in, taking a seat at the small desk present while the general closed the door behind them. The room was nondescript, with pale walls and no windows. Other than the lone set of lights above, there was nothing that stood out to Mako. While Mako knew it was not the case, but he could not help but feel he was the one being interrogated right now.

"First, thank you for all the hard work you've done for this case so far," Iroh began, taking a seat behind the desk and across from him, "Lin and Tenzin both told me good things about you. Since Lin's mother, Tenzin's father, and my grandfather are good friends, I always trust their judgment. You did good things for the force, and after the dinner we had with Bumi, I think you've also changed a lot the past month or two."

Mako cracked a small smile. "I'm glad you think that way, General. I try my best to learn from my mistakes, including when you and Bumi pointed them out to me," he responded, reaching into his backpack and pulling out a set of notes he was asked to prepare for today.

Iroh nodded. "I want to know more about your investigation on the Triple Threats, and what updates you have," Iroh pointed out, taking out a notepad and pen from the desk drawer, "I know your investigation did lead to arrests of Triple Threat members, including their leader Viper. If they said anything about the Red Lotus, then we want to know about it."

Mako placed his notes neatly on the desk and went through them with Iroh. He explained that the Triple Threats were revealed when Mako got one of their own to spill, leading to the whole case getting blown wide open. Within the next week, Triple Threat members were arrested by the dozen, and the police were ready to ask for charges. "I was shocked at how fast Viper surrendered, almost like he wanted to wash his hands clean of the Red Lotus," Mako stated, "I guess even the triads are scared of a specialized terrorist group."

Iroh alternated his eyes between Mako's notes and his own notepad. "Smart move, since they'll probably take a plea deal for less time and potentially testify against the Red Lotus," Iroh responded, flipping to the next page on his pad, "Did Viper say what roles the Triple Threats played in inciting the riots? Based on your investigation, it seems like the Red Lotus were the leaders and the Triple Threats were the followers."

Mako showed Iroh another set of notes, to which the general paid special attention to. Apparently, the Triple Threats were battling the Red Lotus, but supposedly Zaheer's crew took the entire triad on and won. Iroh was impressed at how four special benders were able to defeat an entire bending triad, but also realized how serious the situation was. As long as Red Lotus members, even junior associates, were out and about, there was no way this matter could be resolved. Frankly, he was glad that Mako pressed forward, even when no one believed him.

"I have a question for you," Mako inquired, glancing up from the pile of notes, "Will our group report to anyone during our time here? I know we're helping with the investigation, so I would think someone will lead our team."

Iroh cracked a small smile. "I'm glad you asked, Mako, because I was going to call her in right now," he stated. Pulling out his cellphone, he typed a quick text message to an unknown name. While he waited for the mysterious person to arrive, Iroh shuffled the notes back together. "Your information from Republic City can establish what leads we have of the Red Lotus in the Fire Nation. We still haven't gotten anything concrete yet, but some of their associates are here. That's why the special guest I called will be so important."

A soft knocking on the door brought both fire benders' attention to the other side of the room. "Come on in, it's open," Iroh called. A couple clicks later, the door opened to reveal a female Interpol commanding officer. She wore a uniform similar to Iroh's, and they both had the Fire Nation's typical amber-coloured eyes. She strolled in with the same amount of confidence and pride that Iroh had, positioning right next to the general. As Mako glanced at the commander before him, standing straight and tall with her right hand on her hip, that was when he realized how physically similar the two Fire Nation natives were.

"This is Mako from the Republic City police," Iroh introduced Mako to the newcomer, "He is joining us for the investigation into the Red Lotus within the Fire Nation. Since he uncovered the clues connecting the Red Lotus to the Triple Threats in the United Republic, I expect that you two will have plenty of chances to work together. I know Mako is still relatively young and junior in the field, but I seriously think he's a rising star in law enforcement. I trust that you guys will work well together, both for this case and beyond."

Mako stood up from his seat and extended his hand, to which the newcomer shook firmly and confidently. "Mako, this will be your commanding officer, and I'll give you a little surprise," Iroh stated. That got Mako lifting an eyebrow curiously, only to lose all ability to hold back his shock when the general unleashed his bombshell. "She is also my little sister."

* * *

"So I heard that Asami is getting closer and closer to freeing her father," Varrick announced, leaning back on his chair at the dining room table. It was after their meal and the household was ready to retire for the night. But Varrick felt he should at least share the news with everyone before heading off. "It's been a tough few months, and I know how hard Asami worked to line up her evidence. But if this works out, and Asami can prove that Hiroshi's money did not go towards harming anyone, then that takes another hog monkey off our backs."

Zhu Li nodded. "I think everyone in the group helped a lot," she commented, taking a sip of her tea, "Asami first roped in Mako, who then got the entire warehouse gang involved. And of course, our Korra is also a part of that. I'm sure Asami will be very happy, right Korra?"

Korra lifted her head slightly, barely catching Zhu Li in the eye before giving off a sly smile. In reality, while Korra was thrilled that Asami's father would be released, she had a bunch of other thoughts on her mind. It was precisely this reason that, despite the fantastic news, Korra had little to say about it. She was just eagerly waiting for her chance to raise her point with them.

"Either way, Asami will organize the evidence once more tomorrow before taking that to the company lawyer," Varrick declared, rubbing his hands together in glee, "I definitely think the right thing will be done. It's time we show that good-for-nothing Tarrlok Yakone who's boss!"

"And at least we'll get an ally back on our side, now that the president and Tonraq are both awake," Zhu Li added. The latest news from the hospital was that they both progressed in speech therapy, and in a week or two might begin physiotherapy. "Speaking of which, I believe Korra visited Tonraq and Senna a few days ago. Korra, how were they doing?" Zhu Li asked.

Korra's head shot up again, finally getting the chance to speak her topic. "Senna was doing physiotherapy when I went in, and I basically watched her walk down two parallel bars," Korra explained, describing the whole procedure in perfect detail. She even pointed out how nervous Senna was, with her legs wobbly while her arms strained in holding the bars. Despite holding herself up, she still tripped several times. "Had the nurses not been there, I think Senna would have been injured. But then again, I probably could have healed her."

"Let's not get too excited, Korra. I know you have good healing skills, but let's let the hospital staff address that," Zhu Li pointed out, placing a hand on Korra's elbow, "But did you see Tonraq after that? How was he doing now that he's awake?"

"We wheeled Senna out of the therapy room and into Tonraq's room, which is filled with security," Korra continued, pointing out how the security guards were positioned and how close they were to the president's room, "Tonraq did talk to me, but his voice is not good. We talked a bit about catching up after so many years, and he made a proposal to me."

By now, Korra's voice went from crisp and clear, to barely above a whimper. Both Varrick and Zhu Li leaned their heads forward, trying to catch a glimpse of Korra's face. But the water bender held steady, stuffing her discomfort and soldiering on. "Tonraq wanted to know if I'm interested in spending some time with him once he is released from the hospital," Korra stated, her thumbs now running circles around each other, "I didn't really answer him, because I wasn't sure what to do. Do you think that's something I should consider?"

Varrick and Zhu Li glanced at each other. Inside, part of them realized this day would come, when Korra would want to reach out to her biological parents. While Varrick and Zhu Li had always agreed with Tonraq and Senna that Korra should have the final say, it would still be a challenge. Given Korra was autistic, just moving to Tonraq's home would require new routines. There was also no guarantee that Korra would adapt well to that place, even though her constant work on social interactions and water bending taught her to be adaptive and flexible. And even if Korra was fine with it, did it mean Korra would leave Varrick and Zhu Li for good?

Turning back to Korra, Varrick and Zhu Li set aside their own desires and put Korra first. While Korra was always adverse to strangers, Tonraq and Senna were anything but. They formed close bonds with Korra, visiting her every chance they got, and shared many tales about their common Southern Water Tribe heritage. Korra saw them as close friends and enjoyed their company, but this would be the first time she realized their identities. Seeing the water bender seated in the chair with her back slumped, her upper body tight, and her hands clenching and unclenching several times, Varrick and Zhu Li knew that this was a tough decision for Korra. "I guess the only person who can decide is you, Korra," Zhu Li responded, "Do you want to give it a try, just to see if you can get along with them?"

"I've always gotten along with them. They're my close friends and I like being around them," Korra stuttered, her mouth opening and closing several times before the right words came out, "It's the fact that they're my biological parents that makes this awkward. Should I treat them differently now that I know who they are? Or should there even be a change? Can I still keep a relationship with them like usual despite knowing their identities?"

Varrick and Zhu Li glanced at each other again, the silence between them masking a convergence of thoughts. Right now, the only person who could decide was Korra, and the only person Korra had to decide for was herself. All they could do was to guide her in certain directions, but they had no influence over what Korra would do in the end. "Well, what do you value in Tonraq and Senna?" Varrick inquired, rubbing his goateed chin thoughtfully, "Do you feel their relationship with you is strong enough that seeing them as your biological parents instead of regular friends won't cause you to change that relationship?"

Korra's head shot up once more, this time her eyes keying in on her foster father. That line was eerily similar to what Kya told her about Asami, given how their relationship faced a change. At that time, Korra was not ready to enter into a romantic relationship with Asami, and Asami was respectful enough to keep to a regular friendship for now. Was Varrick suggesting that Korra reached out to Tonraq and Senna as friends, and then work on building it up?

Seeing Korra's reaction, Zhu Li decided to interject. "Any relationship you get into starts with you, and you have to make the decision for you and only you," the bespectacled woman explained, "Why don't you just start small first? Spend a few days with them, get used to their routine, and see if everything works out. If it does, then you can spend more time with them. If not, then you can always come back to us."

"The doors of this place will always be open for you, Korra," Varrick added, waving his arm in the direction of the front door for emphasis, "If you want, you can alternate between here and there once every week. It'll be a good chance for you to know them, but also allow them to know more about you. But right now, I agree with Zhu Li. Take it slow at first, and once you're more comfortable, then you can decide what to do next."

Korra tilted her head a few times, giving everything that happened in the past few days a lot of thought. It was true that nothing stopped her from not going, and it was even more of a relief when Varrick and Zhu Li would welcome her back at any time. Korra had no idea why she felt they would feel abandoned by her, given how well they treated her. Maybe starting small and just going to Tonraq's place for a week would be fine. "Guys, thanks for clearing things up with me," Korra stated with a nod, "I think I know what I should do next."

* * *

"Thank you so much for fetching me that info, Mako. You can't believe how useful this will be for our lawyers," Asami stated into the phone at the conference room table. Before Asami were boxes of documents, the same ones that Mako went through with her for the past few months. After they went through these, Asami felt there was a need to go deeper into the police investigations. All they had to prove was that none of Hiroshi's funds went towards activities that harmed or killed anyone. "And it looks like we might have some of that here," she added.

"Not a problem, Asami," Mako replied from the other line. The fire bender was busy with Interpol, after Iroh assigned his sister to supervise Mako. It was only now that Mako was able to connect with Asami about Hiroshi's status. "I know these police files can only be obtained via a confidentiality request, and the privacy commissioner sometimes takes forever to review those requests. That's why I wanted to ensure that goes smoothly before I left for the Fire Nation."

"Well, everything is smooth alright, since most of these reports show that there weren't any damages done by the Equalists. In fact, the police caught most of them before the damage was done, and the final battle between Amon and Bumi took place without any of my father's money," Asami observed, flipping a page on her report, "I think our lawyer can use these to claim that my father didn't harm people with his money, and indefinite detention is unjustified."

"I'm glad to hear that, Asami. I hope everything goes well with your father," Mako stated, "In the meantime, I have to prepare for more investigations into terrorism in the Fire Nation. We're hoping to stop these Red Lotus guys before they do any damage."

"Yes, that's right. I remember you telling me about investigating the Red Lotus in the Fire Nation," Asami recalled while snapping her fingers, "How's that coming so far? I didn't hear anything about the Red Lotus since the riots here in the city. Did you find any leads?"

"I'll be risking the release of classified info by telling you the details, but all I'll say is that we will be patrolling various Fire Nation towns with local authorities very soon," Mako replied with a chuckle, "We'll keep you posted if there's any news, but for now we're just focused on locating any Red Lotus members, even if they're just junior associates."

"Good luck with your investigation, and thanks for all your help. Let's stay in touch, okay?" Asami responded before ending the call. She glanced back at the conference room table, realizing she still had to go through all the documents before she could submit to the lawyer. The good news was that she requested for help, and said helper was about to arrive any moment now.

While Asami waited for her assistant to arrive, she thought about the issues surrounding her father up to this point. It was true that she still had problems coming to terms with Hiroshi's actions, and both she and Yasuko spent a long time trying to adjust. How could the man who raised her and taught her so much be aligned with terrorists? Was there anything else that Hiroshi hid from Asami and Yasuko during all this time? How could they still trust him after this?

But at the same time, Asami saw her own actions, and realized she should be the last person in the entire world to hold a grudge for betrayal. After all, Asami did the same thing to Korra, where she not only violated Korra's privacy by reading Korra's journals, but she also terminated Korra from her employment. Even though the entire board agreed that Asami would break the news to Korra, Asami still felt personally responsible for what happened. That only led to Korra pretty much breaking all ties with Asami for more than a month, which led to one of the worst months of Asami's entire life. Would things be different if Asami used another tactic?

"Asami, we're here," a voice called from the doorway. The engineer turned her body to see Opal standing with Yuri, the water bender from the Southern Water Tribe who shared so many characteristics with Korra. "What can we help you with?" Opal asked.

Asami smiled and gestured at the chairs, to which Opal and Yuri approached. The air bender closed the door behind her, all the while the water bender took a seat directly across from Asami. Despite being directly facing Asami, Yuri never focused her eyes directly at Asami, just like the way Korra acted by virtue of their mutual autistic traits. It only reminded Asami how much Korra had to go through and the difficulties she faced in order to forgive Asami and bring Asami back into her life. If Korra, with all her mental health issues, could achieve forgiveness and closure, could Asami do the same thing if the authorities release Hiroshi?

"So, Asami," Opal began, taking a seat to Yuri's right, "How do you want us to help you? I just heard you say that you have enough evidence to make a court application to get your father released. How do you want Yuri and me to help you with that evidence?"

"Yes, thank you for coming," Asami stated, now standing up from her seat. She pushed two boxes towards the seated assistants, one before each person. "We want to take these police files and go through them carefully. We know from Mako that no Equalist attack resulted in largescale harm to society, meaning it's questionable whether my father's funds went to those activities. We expect to find not just bank accounts, but also how my father's money went into those accounts and how they were used. And that can end this case once and for all."

"We'll be on it, Asami," Opal responded with a nod, immediately grabbing the box in front of her, "We can look through these and see what we can find. As long as you let us know what types of info you want us to get, we can get it for you. What do you say, Yuri?"

Yuri hesitantly grabbed the box, her fingers tightening around the lid but not too willing to pull it open. "I'm not really sure what I'm looking for," she pointed out, deeply sucking in her breath, "I'm not good with bank statements, so I'll probably have trouble figuring this out."

"Don't worry, because I can walk you through this," Asami explained, opening her own box. Opal followed suit, while Yuri did so reluctantly. Asami pulled out the first file, spreading the pages on the table and going through each spreadsheet. "Bank statements usually state if money came in or went out of the account. It always states how much, and sometimes it'll also state from or to what source. Do you see those on each line, Yuri?"

Yuri slowly went through each line, with Asami guiding her. While the two took their time, Opal decided to steam ahead. "Are there any particular sources that we should look out for? I mean, I don't think one just walks into a supermarket and asks for explosives," she observed.

"No, they won't," Asami responded, her eyes on Yuri's pages as she continued to guide Yuri through this, "But you can cross-check those with the actual purchases that the police did pull. You can see that from those accounts, there was nothing that went into purchasing items for mass destruction. It seems like this is the account for administrative stuff and not purchases."

"Okay, I think I got the hang of it," Yuri called out, her eyes scanning each line with great interest. Asami left Yuri by herself, allowing her to pick out each detail from the pages. They might have to be here for another day or two, but if this could get Hiroshi out of jail, then Asami felt all their hard work would be worth it.

"Why do you think the Equalists keep things in separate accounts? Do you think it's because they want to avoid getting noticed or make it harder to link their members?" Opal wondered aloud, "If that's the case, I wonder if we can try to investigate the Red Lotus the same way. Get one of their accounts, do some cross-referencing, and maybe pick up a clue?"

Asami tilted her head, realizing that this might open up some new possibilities. Quickly scribbling some notes, she made sure to bring this up in front of Mako whenever she would speak to him next. Until then, she refocused her attention back to the task at hand.

* * *

And as usual, here is my list of acknowledgements for this chapter:

1.) The chapter title itself is a play on words from the famous Book 4 episode "Korra Alone," which itself is based on the episode "Zuko Alone" from Book 2 of the original series. Those 2 episodes are absolutely amazing and I only feel it's right to pay tribute to them. And as a special treat, I'm splitting my chapter into 2 parts as well, so you'll have twice the fun!

2.) Along with celebrating her birthday, **SaoirseParisa** deserves a lot of credit for editing the hospital scene between Korra and her parents. We realize that this is still a lot to take for Korra, given this is the first time she sees Tonraq and Senna as parents. Moreover, with Korra's autism, her brain simply doesn't register the issues and process the emotions properly, leading her to the state she went into. We had a lot of discussion about how all that balances out and Korra should approach the issues from here on out. So many thanks for your input and hopefully the scenes transition well.

3.) The scene with Kai and Bolin is almost a reversal of what happened in Book 3, when Kai was the street kid that nobody liked, while Bolin was the one giving him chance after chance, even when some (mainly Mako) didn't believe Kai should get another chance. I figure that it's an interesting way to show the dynamic, in that even with the situation reversed, they are still looking out for each other, supporting each other, and encouraging each other. There's more to them in the future, so make sure you keep your eyes open for that.

4.) Mako meeting Iroh's sister is not from any canonical episode or comic, but from Bryke themselves. Bryke mentioned that Iroh's sister would have been introduced in Book 4, but due to the staff and budget cuts, she never made the final cut. Because of that, there are lots of head-canons about what Iroh's sister would be like. My guess is that, like Iroh, she went into government and law, but instead of the military, she went into investigatory roles. She would meet Mako in an Interpol-like organization, and they would form a relationship from there on out. I'm not going too deeply into that head-canon, but you'll see tidbits of that here and there.

5.) Tonraq keeping Korra away from the South Pole is similar to "Welcome to Republic City" in Book 1, where Korra grew up in a compound guarded by the White Lotus instead of being at her own home. Korra being torn between moving onto a new family while maintaining relations with her old friends is similar to "Rebel Spirit" in Book 2, where she rejected Tenzin for Unalaq (albeit under more negative terms than here). And Mako figuring out connections to the Red Lotus from the outside is similar to "The Terror Within" from Book 3, when he deciphered that Aiwei was the connection to the Red Lotus within Zaofu.

Thanks for your support again, and I hope to see you next chapter, with (hopefully) a quicker update than I did in the past.


	20. Korra No Longer Alone, Part 2

I want to thank **SaoirseParisa** , **Idkwhattobe** , and **Taurus The Dragon** (formerly known as **Wildstar93** ) for their reviews. Special thanks must go to **Idkwhattobe** for leaving 5 reviews in their attempt to catch up with this story. A lot has happened last time, especially with Korra reuniting with her family. Now we see more of that reunification, and how Korra will relate to Tonraq and Senna in her new development. I suggest you hang on to your hats, because this will be a fun and wild ride!

Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own the Legend of Korra.

* * *

Asami could not help but feel a sense of déjà vu as her family's limousine pulled up to the gates of the penitentiary. She had been here twice before, the more recent time with Korra. It was to pick up Varrick and Zhu Li being released from prison after the investigation cleared them of any wrongdoing. Asami could still recall Korra's excitement during the whole ride here, and how happy Korra was when her family was reunited.

But today, it was Asami's turn to reunite with her family member. After the evidence was produced to the company lawyer, a court application was made to have Hiroshi released on grounds that the detainment was not justified. To no one's surprised, Tarrlok's team fought it tooth and nail. While Asami and Yasuko did not attend all the court hearings, they saw enough to genuinely fear that they might actually lose the application.

The limousine came to a halt before the chauffeur shut off the engine. "Mrs. Sato, we've arrived," the driver announced as he opened the door for Yasuko. Asami waited for her mother to clamber out before following suit. Lucky for them, the court found in their favour and ordered Hiroshi's release. With Tarrlok not appealing, they were now doing exactly what Korra did with Varrick and Zhu Li. Hopefully the clerk was not as mean as she was during the previous visits!

Asami helped her mother up the steps before holding the front door for Yasuko. The older woman glanced up with an expression that was a mix of relief, intrigue, and helplessness. It mirrored Asami's own feelings, given she had not spoken to or visited her father since the day after his arrest. She still had difficulty coming to terms with Hiroshi's Equalist ties, and she still wasn't sure if she should forgive him entirely, despite his release.

"Asami, where do we go next?" Yasuko's gentle voice asked. That knocked the engineer out of her train of thought, forcing her to face her mother again. "Is everything alright?" Yasuko inquired, leaning her face closer to her daughter's, "You didn't really say much the whole time."

"I'm sorry, Mom," Asami stated, her eyes wandering to the ground while her right hand reached across her stomach to grab her left elbow, "I'm just kind of torn right now. I don't really know what to say to Dad when he gets released, or if I want to talk to him at all. I mean, I don't want to hate him, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to re-accept him."

Yasuko placed a hand on Asami's shoulder, trying to gauge her daughter's eyes. "I feel the same way about this, mainly because I don't want to believe that I married a murderer," she responded, "But right now, our family has to stick together. Whatever issues we have amongst us, we can resolve that when we get home. But for now, let's get Hiroshi out of this place."

Asami nodded. Leading Yasuko to the same clerk that annoyed Asami each time, she allowed her mother to converse with the clerk instead. As the clerk presented to Yasuko the same paperwork she presented to Korra, Asami felt like she was in Korra's shoes, trying to forgive someone who wronged her. Except in Korra's case, the person committing the wrong was Asami herself. Even though Asami tried to carry on as usual, there was a part of her that felt more could have been done to avoid the falling out. And until Korra officially told Asami that she was forgiven and they were ready to restart the friendship, Asami could not shake that guilt.

But at the same time, Asami was also mindful of the similarities and differences between Hiroshi and Korra. Only Korra was affected by Asami's actions, while potentially hundreds would have been affected by Hiroshi's actions. As Asami herself stated, killing someone with a pen was no different than killing someone with a gun. But when Asami terminated Korra's employment and read through Korra's journals without Korra's consent, wasn't Asami herself guilty of the same thing? Was she employing a double standard between herself and her father?

"Asami, I signed the paperwork," Yasuko called, snapping Asami to attention again. Asami glanced at the clerk, who was surprisingly pleasant with Yasuko. While they headed to the waiting area, Yasuko declared, "Any moment now, your father will walk out those doors."

Asami made sure her mother was comfortable at the bench before sitting next to her. "I guess if Korra can still forgive me for what I did to her, and become friends with me again, then maybe I can re-accept Dad," Asami analyzed, folding her hands onto her lap, "But I think it'll take a while, and I do want him to make up for what he did to everyone."

"And I'll be with you all the way, Asami," Yasuko replied, placing her free hand on top of Asami's hands, "We are a family, and that means supporting each other no matter what. While I'm also upset at Hiroshi, I also know that he wants to change, and I'm willing to give him the chance to change. And if we all make it happen, our family will only become stronger."

As mother and daughter sat there waiting, they could hear the muffled echoes from the interior. Some beeps and clicks emanated from within, while slurred words of several individuals sounded off. Before they could decipher all that, a familiar heavyset man came out from the doors and headed towards them. "Asami, Yasuko, you both came," Hiroshi whispered.

Mother and daughter both felt smiles crept onto their faces. With Hiroshi approaching, both stood to greet him with a tight embrace. Yasuko was so overcome with emotions that she could not even hear her cane fall to the floor. The threesome stayed in their position for a bit longer, hoping it would last forever. By the time they released, there was not a dry eye among them. "Let's go home, Hiroshi," Yasuko announced, reaching down for her cane once more.

The entire limousine ride back to the Sato estate was in awkward silence. It wasn't until when the housekeepers greeted Hiroshi through the front doors that either of them addressed the issue. "Dad, I think we should talk," Asami started, moistening her lips nervously, "Mom and I have been holding down the fort at Future Industries, all the while wondering if you're doing okay. Now that you're out, I think you have to fix your mistakes and restore your image."

Hiroshi glanced back at Asami and Yasuko with a pained look, before tilting his head towards his study for more privacy. Letting the two women sit across his large desk, Hiroshi closed the door and plopped into his executive chair. The soft warm seat was night and day compared to the hard benches in the prison. "I know what I did destroyed your trust and caused you stress," Hiroshi stated, his voice weak and shaky, "Part of me wondered if I should plead guilty and just spend the rest of my life behind bars, if that can allow you to respect me again."

"Dad, I want to be supportive of you, since we are family and Future Industries is a big part of our lives," Asami replied, her entire body clenching tightly as she struggled with her words, "But you really hurt us, and the company also suffered as a result."

"Even though I was permanently scarred by that fire bender's attacks, it wasn't like I wouldn't make it," Yasuko continued the joint admonishment, "You're lucky the Equalists didn't continue coming after us. If they wanted to blackmail you for more funds, we could be hurt!"

"I know, and I don't deserve your support right now. I realize my mistake will take forever to correct, and maybe even that's not long enough," Hiroshi replied, pulling off his glasses and wiping tears from his eyes, "But you're both strong people, much stronger than me. And I've heard from my limited news in prison that you two took over Future Industries for me after my detention. You two are much more capable than I am, and if turning away from the company and focusing on societal good is what I should do, then I'll do it."

Yasuko and Asami had their eyes increase to the size of plates when Hiroshi made his decision. "I completely resign from Future Industries and let Asami take over," he announced, "Asami has done a fabulous job in creating more positives for the world, which is the whole vision of the company. As for me, I'll spend the rest of my life redeeming myself. Since I'm no longer a corporate leader, maybe I'll have more time to do so. How does that sound?"

* * *

"I'm so glad to be finally home," Tonraq declared as he and Senna hobbled through the front doors of their residence. After weeks of intensive therapy, both Tonraq and Senna were at a stage where they could finally be released from hospital. Both still had issues with mobility and motor control, but especially Tonraq, given his longer comatose period. "I know it'll be a while before the president and I are at full capacity again, but at least we're healthy enough to return to work really soon," the large man commented as the housekeeper closed the door.

"I believe you said we're expecting visitors," Senna commented, her eyes following the housekeeper, who now scurried into the living room, "Have they arrived yet?"

"Yes, they're right in the dining room. Please follow me," the housekeeper announced, waving Tonraq and Senna forward. The Southern Water Tribe couple slowly made their way in, almost alien in their own home. Maybe it was a mix of not being here for a long time and the coma's effects affecting their functions, but Tonraq and Senna almost had to relearn the bearings of their own residence. It was a truly sobering thought for them indeed.

But all negative thoughts vanished when Tonraq and Senna entered the dining room, where three familiar faces waited for them. "Varrick, Zhu Li," Tonraq stuttered, lumbering in as quickly as his weakened legs could to shake their hands, "It's great to see you again."

"Likewise, and I'm glad you're finally out of the hospital," Varrick commented, clasping the taller man by the shoulder, "And I'm even more glad that you're returning to your post. Your buddy Tarrlok has been difficult to work with, and I hope you can knock some sense into him!"

Zhu Li jokingly slapped Varrick's shoulder before turning to Tonraq. "We're happy to see you back home now," she stated, "Maybe my husband should learn to tone it down a bit with business and worry about friends and family, which is exactly why we're here today."

Senna turned to the side, where an elderly water bender joined Varrick and Zhu Li. "I'm guessing you're here because of Korra, right Katara?" she asked, leaning over and shaking the retired physician's hand, "Did Varrick and Zhu Li talk to you about this?"

Katara nodded. Since her own children told her about their investigation into Korra's history, Katara felt nothing but relief, not just because of the family reunion. "I've actually had my suspicions about your relationship with Korra, but I didn't really investigate and the evidence wasn't all there," Katara explained, "But I know how close Korra is to you, and how much she talks about you, even when she was young and I was her water bending teacher. So when Bumi and Kya released the news to me, it almost felt like everything settled in place."

"Katara was really kind to help us transition Korra's routine to include you in her life," Zhu Li added, taking a seat around the dining room table. Tonraq, Senna, Varrick, and Katara all followed suit, all the while the housekeeper brought her employers a cup of hot tea each. "Korra talked to Varrick and me about wanting to spend more time with you, and Katara really helped with the routine. I know Korra's condition and mannerisms are a bit unusual, and it's definitely different between seeing it as a visitor and living it as her guardian. But with the right amount of motivation, I'm sure you and Korra will reconnect with no problems."

"Korra's a smart kid, and I'm not worried about her at all!" Varrick exclaimed, waving his hands in excitement, "You guys visited us enough to know what she's like and how bright she is. As long as you understand her routines and why she does them, I think you'll be fine."

Both Tonraq and Senna smiled, mostly at ease with Korra's stay but also apprehensive about what other challenges might be present. "I will have to head back to work soon, as the president wanted a cabinet briefing of everything that happened since we were hospitalized," Tonraq pointed out, "I guess Senna can stay home and work with Korra if Korra doesn't have to work. Is she still working at the warehouse and the pro-bending arena?"

Katara nodded. "Korra still works at both jobs, but from what I heard, she took time off of both this week," she described, taking a sip of her tea, "I think Korra really wants to make this work out. I'm sure she already discussed with you even before you were discharged, but part of her wants to make up for the lost time. It'll take a while for her to get used to you, especially calling you Mom and Dad. But I told her to just treat this like a sleepover, and she'll be fine."

Tonraq and Senna glanced at each other, not speaking any words but getting silent confirmation of their thoughts. They had no expectations about Korra being part of their lives again, and until Korra decided to do the sleepover, they were completely fine with her being a friend. So for Korra to make such a huge change, especially in the backdrop of her autism, it was something to be commended. It showed Tonraq and Senna how much Korra valued them as people, and they had to do whatever it took to regain Korra's trust.

"And speaking of which, Korra is actually in the guest bedroom right now," Katara added, slowly getting up from her chair, "We told her that she can join us, but she wanted to rearrange the furniture to her liking first. Do you want to go see her?"

Tonraq and Senna widened their eyes, surprised that Korra was already here but did not join them. They followed Katara upstairs and to the guest bedroom, where even from the hallway they could hear the sounds of items being shuffled around. As they made the final turn, they could see Katara approach the open door and rapped her knuckles on it a few times. "Korra, Tonraq and Senna are back," she announced.

Before Tonraq and Senna could even enter the room, a blur of blue zoomed out of the room and held them in the tightest hug ever. "I'm so glad you're out and doing well," Korra greeted them, her voice laced with a slight stammer, "Katara told me you're back to work soon. Do you think you'll be ready, since you haven't reviewed your files? Will Tarrlok pick on you for being slow since you're out cold for so long? I can't wait to hear you tell me about that!"

Korra released Tonraq and Senna, which allowed them to really examine the bedroom. Boxes and clothing were scattered about, while the bed, desk, and even dresser were shifted around. "If it looks messy, then I'm sorry," Korra explained, "I want my bed at the corner furthest away from the window, in case it gets chilly. The dresser is on my left hand side, since I'm right-handed and my right arm is free to grab my phone, which I put on the dresser when I sleep. The desk should be near the window, where it's brighter when I want to use my computer. And Naga's basket has to be at the feet end of my bed, so I don't step on her when I get off. I'll put away the clothes in the closet later, once I reorganize them into the usual places…"

Korra paused when Katara, Tonraq, and Senna chuckled at her. Even Naga, who was trapped in a corner in the midst of all the items, gave Korra an incredulous look. "Did I talk too much? I overdid the rearranging, didn't I?" Korra remarked, awkwardly rubbing her forehead.

"No, you didn't overdo it. We're totally fine with you arranging the room to your liking," Senna responded, slowly approaching and gently placing a hand on Korra's elbow. Korra did not flinch away, but her eyes went straight for the floor again. Senna leaned her head closer and could see Korra's face creasing, prompting her to reassure Korra that everything was fine. "Why don't you come down and have some tea and snacks? You can keep unpacking your stuff later."

"Besides, with what you said earlier about my job, I think you're interested in what I'm actually doing as the Minister of Foreign Affairs and International Trade," Tonraq chimed in, "We can talk all about that in a little while, so let's not worry about your room for now, okay?"

* * *

"Welcome back, Mr. President, and to Minister Arnook as well," Tenzin greeted the two members of the executive team who had been absent for the longest time. For the past months, Tenzin was the one seated at the head of the table, taking over presidential duties while Raiko was still comatose. It almost felt odd for Tenzin to return to his usual first seat to Raiko's right, but at the same time he was happy the two were alright. "We have a lot of updates to get to since you were gone," he announced, gesturing around the table for everyone to take a seat.

Raiko managed an uneasy smile before taking a seat himself. He reached for his water and took a sip, all the while his eyes scanned his cabinet. Even though he was eager to get back into the presidential routine, Raiko realized he was not as energetic as he used to be. Even just looking at the briefing notes from each department last night made him fatigued, something that never happened during his two terms. "Well, shall we begin?" he suggested.

Tenzin nodded, inviting everyone to open their notebooks. "The first matter to address is the terrorist threat against the United Republic. We've worked very hard with Chief Bei Fong and the Republic City police and were able to arrest many members of the Triple Threats," he explained, "After interrogating their leadership, we found out that the Triple Threats acted under the direction of the Red Lotus. Charges have been pressed and we expect the prosecution team to start working on trial dates. We're definitely looking at convictions for most of them."

Raiko nodded, taking notes after various ministers also commented on the subject. But when it came to the Interpol matters, it was surprisingly Tonraq's aide and not Tarrlok who gave the update. "Our local officers have done a fabulous job in working with Interpol, and the Fire Nation police also made a lot of progress," the young aide described, "They already investigated every border town or city, and some junior Red Lotus associates have been arrested. Hopefully they will reveal some clues as to where the leadership is."

Raiko and Tonraq both nodded. While it was frustrating that the Red Lotus leadership was still at large, at least there was progress on the investigation. "But what about the borders between the United Earth States and the United Republic," Raiko pointed out, "Are there any concerns with the Red Lotus potentially smuggling back in?"

"Oh, don't worry, because there are no issues with national security," Tarrlok interjected, his smug voice echoing throughout the wide conference room, "In fact, I've been working with the Minister of Transport and Infrastructure on securing all land crossings. There should be no problems on that end, even though some presidential permits may be required."

Tenzin and Raiko both furrowed their eyebrows, surprised at Tarrlok's revelation. The arrogant water bender stood up and, in his usual theatrical flair, described an item not currently on the agenda. "I've spoken with the United Earth States ambassador, and we've decided to ramp up security at both Senlin and Merchant's Pier. We believe the Red Lotus will likely enter from our eastern border, so those border crossings are most vulnerable. However, I discovered that Ambassador Hou-Ting is interested in building a third border crossing in the area, one that involves a bridge that crosses the bays. That changes things dramatically, do we agree?"

There were murmurs amongst the crowd, to which Raiko tried to extinguish. "I've heard that as well, and we did do some feasibility studies beforehand," the bespectacled president replied, "But we never pursued it until there's a need, and with Minister Arnook comatose with me, no decision has been made. Why is there is need to proceed with it now?"

Tarrlok smirked at the front of the table before casting a quick glance at the Minister of Transport and Infrastructure. The older bearded man almost wilted at Tarrlok's glare, even though Tarrlok was maybe two-thirds his age. "Because it's the perfect time to make this good investment for the country, and also boost security," Tarrlok pointed out, turning to face Raiko again, "We build new infrastructure to ease the congestion at the border points, and we can put in new protocols for border security at the new bridge. Let's not forget that Taku, which struggled economically for the past few decades, may be revitalized by this new route linking it to the Untied Earth States and to Merchant's Pier. Two birds, one stone, am I right?"

"But that would imply more spending on these things, which means we have to redo the budget for next year," the moustachioed Minister of Finance chimed in, scribbling some notes on his pad, "Even if you count on Taku turning from a near ghost town to a lively economic driver, is this an investment that should be made now, or can we wait a bit longer?"

"Not to mention that there's a tourist resort nearby, with both mountains and ocean in the same area," the Minister of Environment and Oceans, a thin bespectacled woman, added, "Any largescale project like this should be properly scoped for environmental impacts. If it ends up harming that resort, the tourism industry will fail, and your economic impacts go back to zero."

Tarrlok frowned at the two ministers speaking out against him. While he expected some opposition to the plan, he didn't believe they would challenge his authority on the security front. Since the border was his bread and butter, who were these people to even think about resisting? "I think you're forgetting that the United Republic is upgrading its border security in conjunction with the United Earth States. Ambassador Hou-Ting will have to report to her superiors, who are very eager to press ahead with this project," Tarrlok retorted, his eyes narrowing to darts, "Not only will we risk the Red Lotus or any other dangerous organization entering our borders without this upgrade, we might also risk alienating our alliance with the United Earth States."

Tenzin and Tonraq glanced at each other, incredulous looks plastered all over their faces. How ironic was it that Tarrlok was discussing alliances and good relationship when he berated Korra for trying to do the same thing with the ambassador's own nephew! Deep down, they both knew that this bridge and border security station was another prestige project for Tarrlok, who might use it as his record for his presidential campaign next year. And with Tonraq still trying to recover from the coma, it was clear that Tarrlok was several steps ahead in the game.

Luckily, Raiko also noticed the conversation going awry. Clearing his throat, he gestured at Tarrlok to sit down. "We have a lot more to discuss, so let's keep this meeting moving, shall we?" he insisted, flipping to the next page of the briefing package, "Since this bridge may also affect foreign affairs and trade, I'm sure Minister Arnook would like to look into this as well." Raiko quickly turned to Tonraq, who kept quiet. The large man only nodded his head, opting to focus on his notes rather than escalated the confrontation.

Tarrlok sat back down, but kept his stare at Tonraq. While Tarrlok managed to get many ministers on his side, including the aforementioned Minister of Transport and Infrastructure, there were still those on the fence about the election campaign. Tarrlok only received their support because he took charge during the time when Raiko and Tonraq were both comatose. Now that they were awake, there was no telling if those ministers would keep their allegiances to Tarrlok. Sensing that Tonraq still had some sway, Tarrlok felt the battle between him and Tonraq was inevitable, and now he had to up the ante for the presidency should Tonraq choose to run.

* * *

By the end of the week, Tonraq was already swamped with work. Not only did he have to catch up on all he missed, Tarrlok decided to dump a bridge project on him at the last second, forcing him to make a decision. With Raiko deferring to Tonraq this time, it put the Minister of Foreign Affairs in a bind. "I really wonder if Tarrlok did that just to make me look bad, or boost his resume for the campaign, or both," Tonraq grumbled.

"There's no point dwelling on it now," Senna stated, spooning some food onto her plate. Despite having lunch with his family, Tonraq would have a meeting with some assistants at the government office later. That meant taking time away from Korra, much to her disappointment. "That means I'll be spending some mother-daughter time with you," Senna stated.

"Sure, Mo…uh, Senna," Korra stuttered, her eyes tilting between her biological parents before dropping right down at her food. The past few days allowed Korra more chances to bond with Tonraq and Senna. Korra felt progress was made in their relationship but she still felt uncomfortable calling them her parents, opting to stay on a first name basis with them for now.

Tonraq and Senna both glanced at Korra, her posture dipped while her hand robotically stirred at her food. Come Monday evening, Korra would return to Varrick's place, so they too lost out on some bonding time with Korra. "It's okay, I'm sure we'll find some other time to get together," Tonraq suggested, patting Korra on the elbow.

Tonraq headed out after quickly finishing lunch, leaving Korra and Senna at home. At this time, Korra turned to Senna and asked, "During the time when he's the minister, does he always do this? Does he stay late at work and miss out on weekends?"

Senna gave Korra an understanding smile. She turned around and marched back into the living room, with Korra slowly following her. "Your father has a difficult job, Korra," she described, her tone patient but serious, "This is only his first week back on the job after being in a coma, and knowing how hard he works, you have to give him credit. I'm sure he doesn't want to miss spending time with you, and he'll be more than willing to make it up to you."

"I know, I know," Korra responded, feeling her body clench tighter again, "But it's just annoying that every time I try to spend more time with him, he's always busy. I know he's a government minister, but if he runs for president next year, will he have even less time for me?"

Senna took a seat at the couch, gently patting the seat next to her. Korra slowly lowered herself onto the seat, her body slightly slouched and her eyes tilted away from Senna. Korra's pose was no different than when she was at the hospital when Tonraq was still bedridden. It was a sign that Korra was feeling conflicted due to her inability to sort out the issues in her mind. Korra had to change her routine just to fit them back into her life, so Senna knew they at least owed Korra an effort to reach out, no matter how busy Tonraq was with his schedule.

"Korra, what's on your mind?" Senna asked, placing her right hand on Korra's left shoulder. She gently rubbed circles on Korra's shoulder, which released some of the tension in Korra's body. "Do you have something planned for today? Will it be alright if only I join you?"

Korra slowly moistened her lips, all the while her fingers loosened from her fists. "Do you think there's anything we can do to help Tonraq with everything?" she wondered, wiggling her fingers a bit, "If there's a way we can help him lighten the load or something, then maybe he'll have more time for us. Or does the work of the minister require full privacy?"

Senna smiled at her daughter. It was so like Korra to be curious of her surroundings, but also being selfless enough to put the needs of others first. "Unfortunately, some things can only be handled by Tonraq alone," Senna replied, "That's why he has aides that help him with these things. Unless he agrees to let you help him under cabinet rules, you can't really get involved."

Mother and daughter chatted a bit more on their own, mainly sharing Korra's work life this week and what Senna did when Tonraq was not home. Sometimes they touched on issues relating to their native land, the Southern Water Tribe. Korra was aware of the civil wars and how the Northern Water Tribe was on the south shores. Knowing that Tonraq was also in charge of foreign affairs, it meant he would lead the team of diplomats, should they be engaged. "I'm guessing they're still negotiating with the representatives from the other tribe," Senna explained, "But it's just so strange that everything seems to be at an inactive stalemate for this long."

After a while, Senna excused herself to run some errands, leaving Korra all alone again. While Korra felt better after her discussion with Senna, it still felt like there was a gulf between them. Lifting herself off the couch, Korra strolled out of the living room and headed upstairs. She just wanted to go back into her room and found something to do on her laptop.

Turning into the hallway leading to her room, Korra took a glance at the large room at the end of the hall. The housekeeper told her that this was Tonraq's home office where he would work remotely. Korra knew that sensitive government information was inside, meaning unless Tonraq allowed her to be an aide, she could not get involved. But still, the large but dim room, with its curtains half shut and the large executive desk in the centre, beckoned to her. Korra's curiosity peaked with every step she took, and before she knew it, Korra stood before the desk.

The water bender's eyes scanned through the piles of documents, similar to what she had at her warehouse office. Planting herself in the chair across from Tonraq's executive seat, Korra flipped through the pages and made notes on a blank notepad. From what she read, this was the bridge proposal that connected the United Republic to the United Earth States. Korra could see prices, usage, and even security personnel on the pages. Never did Korra imagine a bridge affecting so many departments, which made her aware of what Tonraq went through each day.

"Korra, what are you doing here?" a baritone voice called. Korra's head whipped around to the doorway, where Tonraq stood with a curious look on his face. All colour drained out of Korra's face, as she realized she was caught doing something inappropriate. It was no different than when Asami confessed she read Korra's journals, and now Korra was guilty of the same. "How long have you been in here?" Tonraq queried, stepping into the office.

Korra glanced at her cellphone and her eyes grew wide. She could not believe that she was in here for close to three hours. "Uh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to look through your stuff!" Korra exclaimed, her heart pounding so hard that she swore her sternum cracked.

Tonraq leaned in, scanning the notes on the desk. "You do realize this is government information, and you can't just barge in unannounced to read it," he admonished Korra with a firm but gentle voice, "I'll let it go this time, but next time, I'll keep the door closed."

Korra was on the verge of tears by now, her entire body shrinking into the chair. While she appreciated Tonraq's soothing tone, part of her felt like she wore away her welcome. But before she could even lift herself off the chair, Tonraq's eyes landed on her notes. "What are these?" he inquired, lifting the notepad off the desk, "Did you make these notes?"

Korra did not answer, but Tonraq's expression went from disappointment to amazement. With each page he read, Tonraq was astounded by the level of detail and accuracy in Korra's notes. "How did you come up with these calculations?" he wondered, giving his daughter an impressed look, "Will you go over these with me after dinner?"

* * *

The cabinet boardroom was filled once again for the cabinet meeting. Tarrlok was particularly eager, given the bridge proposal he put front and centre. Tarrlok's eyes stayed on Tonraq, who sat directly across from him to the president's right. Tarrlok's smirk stayed on while Tonraq kept shuffling through his notes. Even with Raiko setting the agenda, Tarrlok was literally counting down the seconds before Tonraq would make a fool of himself.

Hearing his name called, Tarrlok immediately snapped to attention and turned to Raiko. "Why don't we start with the Minister of National Defence?" Raiko proposed.

Tarrlok let out a soft chuckle before flipping a page in his notebook and flamboyantly got onto his feet. "Our friends at the United Earth States are eager for a solution, and our Minister of Foreign Affairs has the most important job here," he declared, staring at Tonraq with narrow eyes, "Is he prepared to make this investment, and how will he fit this into the budget?"

Strangely enough, Tonraq was calm and collected. He did not even bother looking at his notes, opting to clasp his large hands and placing them on top of the pages. "I am prepared to grant the permits for the bridge, but I won't be granting them now," Tonraq answered, "In fact, I have a method to give you a bridge without making a single dent in the current budget."

Every set of eyes at the table grew wide at Tonraq's remark. The ministers all whispered amongst themselves as Tonraq moved to the doors of the boardroom. "I recently renewed my ties with her as her father, and already she's shown me why I'm so proud of her," he declared, pulling the doors open to bring in a special guest, "Everyone, please meet my daughter, Korra."

The water bender gave a shy wave as Tonraq led her to the front, all the while struggling to hold several sets of notes under her arms. "Wow, I'm so glad to finally see you all in person," Korra exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of her feet and letting her father put her papers on a note stand, "I know some of you personally, but to see the whole cabinet? That's really amazing!"

Tarrlok did not even bother to hide his disgust. "Minister Arnook, what is the meaning of this?" he demanded with a scowl. He was still standing, but was shuffled several steps to the side due to Korra taking up the front. "Cabinet meetings are meant to be confidential!"

"Well, the president and I did clear Minister Arnook last night, and Korra is permitted to stay at the meeting," Tenzin interjected, waving a hand at Tarrlok, "Besides, based on what we were told, I think Korra might do an even better job of explaining the reasons for the decision."

Korra smiled at Tenzin before turning to the group. Each person at the boardroom stared right back at her, but Tarrlok had a particularly intimidating look. He returned to his seat at the first chair to Korra's left, glowering at Korra with a huge frown. That sent chills up Korra's spine, causing her to involuntarily rub her arms up and down. Korra did manage to best Tarrlok before at the pro-bending arena, but she knew the stakes were much higher this time.

Korra felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. Mustering all the strength in her body to not flinch away, she forced her head to the right and saw Tonraq with a serene smile. Before the meeting today, Tonraq taught her a few tricks on dealing with a hostile crowd. While she didn't have to look anyone in the eye, she should keep her sight level and scanned the crowd periodically. As long as she stuck to those, Korra was sure she could present her thoughts persuasively.

Taking a few more deep breaths, Korra turned to the charts and went through them. "I stumbled upon Tonraq's information from the Department of Transport on how many vehicles actually use the existing border crossings," she described, pointing to a table she drew, "The first and oldest border crossing has been around for a long time, and was most recently updated forty-five years ago. It can handle around 7,500 vehicles of all types crossing the border, and currently over 8,100 vehicles use it daily. In other words, it's gone over its intended capacity."

Korra then pointed to the second line on the table, her eyes alternating between the chart and the ministers. While she tried to keep Tarrlok out of her line of sight, she knew he was still shooting darts out his eyes at her. "The second border crossing is newer, with the most recent update to it made twenty years ago. It can handle around the same number of vehicles daily, 7,500. Currently just shy of 5,000 vehicles use it daily, but that's mainly due to a higher toll fee."

Korra flipped to page, this time to her calculations on the bridge. "Your new bridge is supposed to have a capacity of just shy of 11,300 vehicles daily, but part of the recovery of the construction costs is in toll fees," Korra pointed out, noticing the ministers quickly scribbling on their notes or typing on their calculators in desperate hope to catch up. "At the current fees set in order to recover the costs, for the first ten years you will average a little more than 2,600 vehicles daily. It will take twenty-five years to break even, and it won't solve the problem of alleviating congestion at the other two crossings. Nobody will want to use the new bridge because it's so pricey, meaning you'll still have traffic jams at the other crossings."

Korra flipped the page again, this time showing a different set of numbers. "So instead of spending money on a rarely-used bridge, I say we punt the proposal down five years," she stated, "We adjust the fees on the current crossings, allowing the vehicles to spread more evenly. In the meantime, we can start budgeting money into the bridge for five years, which will decrease the amount of fees we have to collect in tolls just to break even. Even if we start building the bridge in five years, and it won't be done for another five, traffic is only expected to grow by twenty percent. We will still have a slight overcapacity issue, but it's a lot more manageable."

Korra took another deep breath as she finished, giving the boardroom table a glance. The ministers were still calculating away, but Korra could see some proud looks, especially from her father and Tenzin. While she had basic financial management knowledge due to running the pier, Korra had never done calculations for something this large and important. Deep down, Korra was surprised she did not shrivel at the sight of all these VIP's staring at her.

But no sooner could Korra relax did Tarrlok go on the attack. "Your numbers are indeed impressive, but you're once again failing to account for potential changes," he lectured Korra like she was a naughty child, "If we kick-start the economy of Taku, there will be an increase in population and goods travelling through. That will increase the need for the bridge much higher than what you suggested. Moreover, there's still the Red Lotus threatening our border security. Do you really want to not make the investment and let those terrorists back into the country?"

Before Tarrlok could even finish, two angry blue eyes met him head-on. "Are you out of your mind?" Korra shouted straight into Tarrlok's face, "Why do you have to build a bridge to improve border security? If you're concerned about terrorists getting into the country, why don't you update your protocols? Why don't you post more staff at high-risk areas? It was under your watch that the Red Lotus got in and out, so why don't you find out what you can improve on?"

Then, in the most audacious move ever, Korra gripped Tarrlok's chin and waggled it up and down. "I told you at the pier that I would never vote you for president, and hearing what you just said, I stand by my words," Korra yelled, spitting every word right at Tarrlok like they were ice daggers, "You really are the worst candidate, ever!" With that, Korra stormed out of the boardroom, slamming the door shut behind her so hard that the entire doorframe shook.

* * *

Unalaq could only let out a sigh as he re-entered his office on his flagship. It made no sense that the United Republic would send all these diplomats to the Southern Water Tribe just to negotiate with him. It was clear what his goal was, but until he broke one of the international norms, there was no way those diplomats should get involved. "If my idiot brother is the one behind this, then Tarrlok will hear it from me," he grumbled, plopping down onto his seat.

Unalaq flipped open his notes and reviewed what happened in the past few weeks in Republic City. Tonraq was able to return to work and reunited with his daughter. The most concerning part was a cabinet meeting that took place less than two weeks ago, which was Tonraq's first meeting since his return to cabinet. Korra attended that meeting and stole the show, to the point where Tarrlok was publicly humiliated. "And to no one's surprise, Tarrlok had nothing to counter that, leaving Tonraq with the advantage," Unalaq observed.

However, there was one thing going well for him in the past month, which was the way the Red Lotus operated. Currently, the Red Lotus laid low, starting small uprisings here and there but not causing mass-scale riots. The Future Industries protest was effective in its own way, as it kept police and military on edge. However, Unalaq was prepared to bide his time with his allies, letting them spread government resources thin and making world leaders keep their eyes off him. Keeping the Red Lotus in the Fire Nation was probably the best move for him for now.

It was when Unalaq compared the two fact patterns that he realized there was a threat against him. Interpol was collaborating with Republic City police in tracking the Red Lotus in the Fire Nation, while the United Forces had yet to engage his Northern Water Tribe military. Despite this, Tonraq was in charge of foreign affairs, and that included the diplomats currently negotiating with Unalaq. That meant if Tonraq, who was now in charge of his department again, deemed it necessary, he could ask the president to personally order the troops to engage. It would bypass Tarrlok directly, causing Unalaq problems as well. It would mean he had to act sooner in the Southern Water Tribe, or have the Red Lotus return to the United Republic.

Rubbing his face in frustration, Unalaq picked up his phone and again dialled for Zaheer. He hoped that the Red Lotus leader could give him something positive out of this. Unless there was a plan to bleed United Republic resources dry, things would not go well.

When Zaheer picked up, Unalaq immediately ordered an update. "What's going on in the Fire Nation right now? Is there any interaction with the Interpol? Have they found any traces or evidence of your group that has led to arrests?" he demanded.

"We're mainly focused in smaller centre right now, especially those on the coasts and away from the capital," Zaheer reported. That got Unalaq to shuffle his plans again, getting out a map of the Fire Nation and seeing where the Red Lotus was. Being a chain of islands with the eastern edge located very close to the United Republic, it would not surprise Unalaq if the Fire Nation navy would inspect ships more frequently. "Nobody has been arrested yet, but we're not in the clear. The Interpol is increasing security, and we may have to ditch."

"You can't ditch yet, because we still haven't done enough damage to the Southern Water Tribe," Unalaq retorted, clenching his free hand into a fist. Things were falling apart at the seams, and Unalaq might have to use his contingency plan. "At this rate, you're leaving too much power in the hands of the United Republic, because their Minister of Foreign Affairs is now taking the initiative. Once he gets the upper hand, then we're all in trouble."

"But are you even ready to attack the United Republic at this point? The entire goal was to have us eliminate the president and the frontrunner to next year's presidential election. That leaves us with a lame-duck in the presidential seat and your buddy Tarrlok in charge," Zaheer challenged, "There's still more than two months before nominations are finalized, and another three before the election. And with your brother back in the picture, what does that mean?"

"It means the core leadership of the Red Lotus has to stay hidden until the nomination date," Unalaq declared, "You and your three associates will have to smuggle your way out of the Fire Nation, but your juniors will stay in there to cause more problems. Meanwhile, I'll find a new way to put the squeeze on the Southern Water Tribe. Hopefully by the time nominations are complete, we will both be in the best position to attack the United Republic. At the very least, we can restore our advantage and potentially cut our losses, if there are any."

"Hold on, are you suggesting I just sacrifice my junior members for an escape?" Zaheer asked bewilderedly, "Don't forget that the Red Lotus stands for the dismantling of organized governments and states, so that the people themselves can be free. What message am I sending if the group just gets sacrificed by orders of their superiors?"

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the leadership group, so keeping you guys alive is the first priority," Unalaq responded, tapping his fingers on his desk in frustration, "Do what you have to in order to survive, because I will go with Plan B if I have to."

Unalaq hung up the phone more forcefully than he intended to, rubbing his forehead in unease. He knew that the Red Lotus had similar goals as him, which was to destabilize all current existing governments and changed them up. He had always seen himself as off limits to them, given he supported their movement their entire way. After all, with the Northern Water Tribe being ruled in a spiritual manner, it was much better than every other government.

But right now, it seemed like the Red Lotus was getting to ambitious for their own good. Unalaq wanted to make sure that they stayed loyal to him, and would not deviate from the plan over a few junior members. In that case, he might just have to arrest them himself, hoping to use that as a way to get the spotlight off of him. In international relations, nothing changed quicker than alliances, especially when one nation offered something beneficial to another nation. If he assisted the Fire Nation or the United Republic in apprehending the Red Lotus, maybe that would allow him to gain more influence in the Southern Water Tribe?

But for now, Unalaq only had one way to gain more influence over the south. Checking that it was near the end of the calendar year, it also meant spring time in the Southern Water Tribe. The ice would melt and the shipping routes would widen, meaning goods would flow out at an increased pace. Knowing that the Southern Water Tribe depended on trade in the summer to boost their economy, Unalaq had the perfect plan to pressure them.

Unalaq immediately picked up the phone and called the admiral of his fleet. "The plans are changing," he reported, "Instead of parking ourselves outside the water boundaries of the Southern Water Tribes, we'll focus on where their trade routes are. We will make it as hard as possible for any of those trade vessels to go out, thereby choking off their trade. It's either they have to cave to our demands, or we will keep going for the rest of the summer season. Since this will be a war of attrition, make sure to call back to base to get all our ships fully supplied."

As his admiral relayed the orders, Unalaq then focused back on the map on his desk. If the Red Lotus agreed to leave the Fire Nation, then Unalaq could still carry out his plan to get back to the United Republic. It would mean deserting his own troops at the Southern Water Tribe, but decisions had to be made right now. "I don't care if it means losing those people," he muttered with a scowl, "As long as it puts me in a position of power, then that's what I have to do. I just hope they know to get on board with me, before I leave them hanging out to dry."

* * *

And we have a very long list of acknowledgements to get to. Please stick with me as we work through this:

1.) **SaoirseParisa** deserves a lot of credit for editing the scene with Korra moving into Tonraq's home for her sleepover. We had to be mindful of Korra's autism, which causes her to do things according to her structure and routine. Being a high-functioning autistic, I figure that Korra can effectively communicate why she is doing what she's doing, but she'll communicate awkwardly because she's still so unsure of her new environment. Thanks to **SaoirseParisa** for editing this and I hope this scene works out.

2.) Korra rearranging her room, calculating numbers with ease, and going volcanic on Tarrlok are all based on, you guessed it, "Rain Man." Again, I'm mindful of each autistic being different, and we cannot paint them all with the same brush. However, the parallels between Dustin Hoffman's character and Korra's traits are too much to ignore, and I just felt I had to include some of those traits in here. Since I already based so much of Korra's mannerisms on "Rain Man," I felt I should go all the way with her on some things. I hope this creates a whole new dimension to this AU version of Korra, while keeping her in character with her canon traits.

3.) Katara's comments about her knowledge regarding Korra are based on her traits from the original series and the Korra series. Being the unofficial narrator of the original series, Katara is a character that I always felt had above-average observation and analytical skills. She is also very empathetic to all she crosses paths with, making it easy for her to know how to relate to people. This is why I made her long suspect Korra is related to Tonraq and Senna, but up to this point she wasn't sure. That's also why she kept that observation to herself, and didn't release her conclusion to her analysis until it was finally confirmed (by her own children, of course).

4.) Tarrlok's bridge proposal is based on 2 different things. The first inspiration is from Hong Kong, where there are 3 tunnels crossing Victoria Harbour that connect Hong Kong island with the mainland. The newest tunnel is rarely used because of expensive fees, and the franchise for that tunnel is from 1997 to 2023, around the same time length I suggested it would take for the proposed bridge to recuperate the building costs. The other inspiration is between the United States and Canada, where a new bridge is being built in Detroit to provide a new crossing between the U.S.-Canada border, with the expected completion date being 2021. To no one's surprise, the new bridge is named after a hockey player who played most of his career with the Detroit Red Wings, Gordie Howe!

5.) The areas Tarrlok and the cabinet mentioned as being affected by the bridge are all areas from the original series that have been incorporated into the United Republic. Taku is the abandoned town where Sokka got sick, and Aang had to find frozen frogs for him. The Merchant's Pier is the same pier where Katara stole the water bending scroll, causing pirates to chase after her. The mountains are a reference to Mount Makapu, a volcano that erupted but caused little damage to surrounding villages because Aang and the villagers stopped the lava. And the environmental sensitivity is related to Senlin, which was scorched by the Fire Nation and caused the wrath of a nearby spirit, Hei Bai.

6.) Asami telling Hiroshi that he hurt the family name but still giving him a chance to redeem himself is from "Enemy at the Gates" in Book 4 where she did something similar during her visit at the prison. Tenzin taking control of national security while Raiko and Tonraq were comatose is from "Turning the Tides" in Book 1 where he did the same after the Equalists took out the entire Council. Unalaq openly musing about betraying the Red Lotus for personal gain is from "the Stakeout" where Zaheer informed Korra that Unalaq did the same thing when he failed to show up to kidnap Korra with the Red Lotus. And Korra pulling on Tarrlok's chin while calling him the worst candidate ever is from "When Extremes Meet" in Book 1 where she said and did the same thing to Saikhan, who replaced Lin as police chief.

I hope you enjoyed seeing Korra's unification with her family and that you're as excited as me about the next chapter. We're nearing the climax of the story and I'm really excited about where this story is headed in the next chapter or 2. Thanks for reading this chapter and hope to see you next time!


	21. The Interview

And we are back with another chapter of this story. Things just keep motoring along, and we're getting so ever closer to the climax. I want to thank **Taurus The Dragon** , **SaoirseParisa** , and **Idkwhattobe** for their reviews of the previous chapter. Per our previous discussion, here's where we see more steps in Korra's reunification with her family, and also some good news from other ends. Get ready for this wild ride!

Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own the Legend of Korra.

* * *

"And how was your first week with your parents, Korra?" Zhu Li asked. It was the final day of Korra's first week with Tonraq and Senna, and now she would return to Varrick's home. Zhu Li figured to have them visit Tonraq and Senna before picking Korra up, allowing the two couples to debrief Korra's experiences. It was better for Korra in the long run, as it meant letting both sides get used to Korra's routines. "Did you enjoy spending time with them?"

Korra tilted her head back and forth, her eyes staring directly at the food in front of her and not at the people seated on either side of her. Tonraq and Senna decided to have Varrick and Zhu Li stay for dinner before taking Korra home. Right now, Korra was seated at the end of the table, with Tonraq and Senna to her left and Varrick and Zhu Li to her right. While Korra wanted to tell Varrick and Zhu Li all the exciting things that happened this week, part of her also wanted to clam up and not say another word for the next little while.

A slight tapping on Korra's elbow caught Korra's attention. She lifted her head leftward and saw Senna with her serene smile. "You should just let them know, Korra," Senna suggested, "It's not something to be ashamed of. Instead, you should see it as a learning experience."

Taking a deep breath, Korra swung her head to the right. Varrick and Zhu Li stared at her emotionlessly, but Korra knew they were concerned. "Tonraq was busy most of this week, but I ended up finding out about his work all on my own," she stated, going on to explain walking into Tonraq's home office unannounced and flipping through his files. It included the proposal for a new bridge and border crossing, to which Korra did some calculations for. "Tonraq was really happy at first, and wanted me to present it in his cabinet meeting," Korra concluded.

"Well, doesn't that sound exciting?" Varrick exclaimed, rubbing his hands together anxiously, "So did you get to meet all the ministers, including one that we don't particularly like but whose name shall not be mentioned here?"

Korra winced, her body tensing up at the mention of that incident. "I proposed my plan to the cabinet, and to no one's surprise, the jerk had to shoot his mouth off," Korra described, her eyes now staring directly at her lap while her hands clenched into fists, "I ended up losing my temper on him and snapped at him, even grabbing him and shaking him up a bit."

Zhu Li lifted an eyebrow in surprise, but Varrick could not help but chuckle. "Ha, I knew that idiot was going to get his just desserts!" he declared, slapping a hand on the table, "His ego is getting a little too big for everyone's liking, and I'm so glad you managed to put him in his place! Sure, it's probably not the best for you to shake him, but how else will he learn?"

Tonraq frowned at his long-time friend's reaction. "Well, I did get back to Korra after that meeting, since she stormed out in a huff after confronting Tarrlok," the large man pointed out, "I wasn't happy with her doing that to Tarrlok, even though I fully believe he deserved to be called out. It's never good in politics when you publicly humiliate someone like that, especially when he's one of the frontrunners for the presidency next year."

Korra didn't say anything, but Zhu Li did speak up to vouch for her. "I'm sure Korra didn't mean any harm, but you have to realize the pain and suffering Tarrlok put Korra through during the entire time they've known each other," Zhu Li explained, "He disparaged her in front of Shiro Shinobi. He ordered the arrest of her friends at the warehouse. And who can forget that inappropriate cross-examination when we found one of his items in our goods, a clear violation of the rules on his part. I'm sure Korra was trying her hardest to behave and meant no harm."

"Oh no, I'm not criticizing Korra for challenging Tarrlok at all. In fact, if anything, I think Korra said what's on all our minds on that day," Tonraq replied, waving his hands in assurance, "In fact, the vice president himself also said how proud he was of Korra for standing her ground, not wavering at all when she presented her piece. Of course, he too was concerned at Korra's reaction to Tarrlok, but overall Korra did great on that day."

"I guess what we're saying is that Korra has to be more careful when she expresses herself in public," Senna added, taking a sip from her glass, "Korra isn't experienced in things like politics, and we just don't want her to hurt herself. It's good that she's already standing up for herself and not letting a bully like Tarrlok push her around. But if there's another way for her to do it without showing bad form, then it'll make her even better."

"We didn't scold her or anything, but we did very sternly tell her that some things can't be done that way," Tonraq emphasized, casting a firm by sincere look at Korra, "We also know how stressful it can be for Korra in an environment like that, especially when Tarrlok, her long-time nemesis, is needling her like that. So while we don't like what she did, we also realize it's more about putting her in a position where she can respond without lashing out."

Zhu Li glanced at Korra again, fully realizing that Korra truly meant no harm. However, given the turn of events with Tarrlok, perhaps Korra should not continue with this for now. "If you want, Varrick and I can work with Korra a bit more on social interaction," she proposed, "So when we come back in a week, you can follow up with her. But you can keep her out of the government offices for now, just so she doesn't get stressed out again."

"Actually, there's something you should know," Korra interjected. All four sets of eyes now descended on Korra, but the water bender did not feel uncomfortable at all. Employing the skill Tonraq taught her, Korra scanned the dishes on the table instead of directly at the people. "Tonraq felt that even though I shouldn't have yelled at Tarrlok, I did some things that might be helpful. He really likes how I did all those calculations and reports, and wants me to help him with his campaign. He said I don't have to show up on TV or anything, but…"

Tonraq stepped in to help Korra, realizing that her stammering indicated she was getting nervous again. "It was just something Senna and I proposed, but we wanted you to give us the green light first," the Minister of Foreign Affairs explained, "For my campaign next year, I really want Korra to be a part of it. It's not because I'm trying to bring her out to get sympathy votes for reuniting with an autistic daughter, but because I truly think Korra can shine here. Again, she doesn't have to attend interviews with me or do campaign speeches, but I want to refer to her a lot. Think of it as my way of giving her credit for having such amazing skills."

Both Varrick and Zhu Li stared incredulously at each other, pausing for a few seconds before turning to Korra. Never did they imagine Korra's skills being used for something so high-level. While they had always wanted Korra to succeed, this was beyond their wildest dreams. "And what did Korra say to that?" Varrick asked, "Or has she even decided yet?"

"Actually, I told them I'll think about it first," Korra replied. All four guardians of hers could see her body loosening, to the point where Korra could put her hands back on the table and a small smile creep back onto her face. "I think it's an interesting suggestion, and it'll definitely make Tarrlok think twice before picking on me. But it's a big responsibility and will take up a lot of my time. I might even have to talk to Asami to get time off for that."

Varrick and Zhu Li glanced at each other before nodding to Korra's biological parents from across the table. "Whatever decision you make, Korra, you know Varrick and I will support you no matter what. And I'm sure your parents are in the exact same boat," Zhu Li responded, placing a hand on Korra's shoulder. Seeing Korra's smile return, the bespectacled woman turned to the table in front of her. "So, now that the serious stuff is out of the way, can we eat now?"

* * *

Mako felt like he was entering a warzone when Iroh and the Fire Nation military informed the Interpol that there would be a new operation today. For the past week or two, they got more and more information from the Red Lotus, mainly from communities that were harassed by them. Some junior associates were arrested, and through the interrogation Mako was able to decipher some locations where more senior Red Lotus members might be located. It was with this that he hoped he would locate the Big Four.

But things took a major change today when Mako was informed that there was an actual location identified as a potential Red Lotus headquarters. Realizing that this would either lead them directly to the senior leadership or at least bring them closer to it, Mako jumped at the chance to make a difference. "It's either stay here to wait for them to attack, or we take the initiative first," the fire bender muttered to himself.

And this was exactly where he found himself, situated a few metres before a large warehouse near a small Fire Nation port. If it wasn't for the intensity of this mission, Mako would find this scene welcoming, as it greatly resembled the same port his family worked at. It had a wide opening, where presumably the goods would enter from. The ocean was just at the other side, with the waves lapping at the shores. Mako wasn't sure if it was the difference between Republic City and the Fire Nation, but he somehow felt the waves here being more peaceful. Regardless of how the waves made him felt, Mako knew what was at stake here.

"The recon team has already reported on the exterior," Iroh's voice sounded off over the radio, catching Mako's attention, "There are no threats of explosives or booby traps, and some of our earth benders can determine there appears to be people inside. We go in on my signal."

Mako rubbed the back of his hand over his drying lips. Despite the humidity in this area, Mako's nerves sapped whatever moisture there was away from his skin. His team now marched towards what appeared to be the front doors. Being near the back of the formation, Mako could not see all the commanding officers, but Iroh's burgundy jacket, so recognizable even from a distance away, was front and centre. "Metal benders, prepare to break open the locks," the general ordered, "And the firearms team, you follow right after the lead benders."

Mako closed his eyes and used the beats of his pounding heart as his clock. Barely three thumps went off before the loud cracks of metals twisting and crunching echoed through the open space. By the time his eyes opened, Mako's team trotted into the building to scour out the Red Lotus. Mako glanced quickly to his right and saw Iroh's sister marching right next to him. The young woman flashed him a grin, almost like laying down a challenge. During their time working together, Mako found her to be very similar to Iroh in seriousness and efficiency. But she also displayed a great sense of humour, and despite Mako's own reputation as a stick-in-the-mud, he actually enjoyed it. Mako wouldn't mind keeping close contact with her in the future.

"Everyone to the basement!" an earth bending commander from the front exclaimed. Mako glanced around and saw several teams break out to secure the main floor, and the rest of their group headed down a narrow staircase. "Our sources report that the people should be on the lower floor. Make sure to be on your guard, as the Red Lotus leadership are all skilled benders!"

The Interpol team entered the dark, damp basement. A couple of fire benders at the front created small flames from their palms, trying to identify a light switch of sorts. Mako knew to stay back for now, given there might be trip wires in the darkened room. But he still edged forward as members of the team dispersed to the side, allowing Mako a clear view to the front. From the shadows, he could make out some items deeper inside the warehouse. He just found it really odd that the Red Lotus would be so nonchalant when minutes earlier the Interpol and the Fire Nation military tore down the warehouse doors. Shouldn't they be attacking by now?

"Wait, does anyone smell that?" someone in the front called. Mako's head tilted upward and immediately took a couple of big whiffs. Indeed, a chemical smell emanated from a back corner, away from all the lights. Was the Red Lotus planning some type of sneak attack on them? "Check that corner to make sure it's not a chemical bomb!" the same person suggested.

Mako could sense some frustration among the members by virtue of their anxious muttering. He gingerly stepped deeper into the room, towards the area where the smell was stronger. There were already several Fire Nation soldiers near the room, but none of them could find a light. He figured they must be non-benders, by virtue of the firearms in their possession. "Can we get a fire bender over here? We don't have any lights," one soldier requested.

Mako was about to holler before another fire bender beat him to it. The man entered the room with a fireball on his palm, waving it around the area. "It doesn't look like there's anyone here," he commented, "Did they get the lead on us or something?"

But just then, all the soldiers and Mako saw the conundrum. Before them were several metal drums, similar to ones that stored chemical waste. The chemical drums were open, and on top of each one were several glass beer bottles. "Guys, I think that's a booby trap!" Mako yelled.

Before the soldiers could even react, the fire bender's flames caught a piece of string above him. The string, which the fire bender realized was slicked with flammable liquid, burst into flame and now fire zipped through the other strings like a rollercoaster. They soon reached the beer bottles, which contained more flammables and would drop into the most flammable item of all. "Everybody, get out!" the fire bender shouted, shoving the team to the doors.

Mako took maybe two steps before he heard the glass bottles shatter, and he didn't even have to turn to know that the flaming liquids have fallen into the metal drums. In seconds, a loud eruption roared through the warehouse, setting the entire back area on fire. Mako's ears rang and his head spun, all the while his legs lost all strength as the blast levelled him. A heatwave soared over his fallen body, threatening to light his clothes on fire. Mako could not really see around him thanks to the chaos, but he figured that his group suffered at least moderate injuries.

"There are other metal drums here!" another voice called. Mako could feel his eyes rolling back, but willed himself to stay focused. Knowing that there would be further explosions if those other drums were lit, Mako had to do whatever it took to calm the fire. Feeling like his body weighed a ton, Mako tensed up and forced himself into a sitting position.

Mako glanced around and could see his team lying on the ground. The original fire bender who accidentally lit the fuse was hurt most badly, being situated too close to the fire. While some military members tended to him, Mako forced himself to crawl into the flames. Ignoring his teammates' cries to stay out of the fire, Mako steeled himself and raised his arms.

Mako's fire wall was able to block the flames, giving his team more time to evacuate the injured members. However, his weakened states did not prevent the fire from spreading. He saw flames seeping into the next room, where the other drums were. If those were lit, Mako would not make it out alive. But knowing evacuation was not complete, Mako had to keep the wall up.

"I'll give you a hand," another voice hollered. Mako turned his blurry vision to the left, just in time to see Iroh step up to him. The general created his own wall with his right hand, all the while absorbing the heat with his left. "That's really brave of you, Mako. Let's keep this up while everyone gets out. My sister is helping with the evacuation too."

Mako nodded gratefully, holding up the wall by himself for the few seconds that Iroh blew the smoke in the opposite direction with his right hand. He had no idea how the Red Lotus got away this time, but he sure hoped no further mistakes were made. If not, then Mako had some idea where the senior leadership would head to if they got out of the Fire Nation.

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me over for dinner, Asami," Korra stated, slowly edging into Asami's large mansion. It was the first dinner the two friends would have together since big news hit them both simultaneously. Asami was eager to hear about Korra's first week with her biological parents, while Korra would get to see Hiroshi for the first time since he was released from prison. Given the circumstances, Korra was definitely nervous about seeing the man again.

"Come this way, Korra," Asami replied, leading Korra right into the dining room. Korra came alone this time, as after the Tarrlok incident Varrick and Zhu Li wanted Korra to work out her thoughts independently. Figuring she should start small, they asked her to tackle meeting up with Hiroshi all by herself first, before moving onto bigger things.

Entering the familiar dining room, Korra could see the change in the heavyset man seated at the end of the dining room table. The usual jolly expression was replaced by a small smile, one that Korra felt might be forced. Instead of eyes that beamed with life, Hiroshi looked like he came out of hibernation, with little energy emanating from anywhere. Korra knew that prison was not a fun place to be in, but never did she realize how much it drained out of Hiroshi.

Asami took a seat directly to Hiroshi's left, all the while gesturing to Korra to sit at her left. Despite the warm smile of Yasuko, sitting to Hiroshi's right and directly across from her and Asami, Korra still felt unease. "How are you doing, Yasuko and Hiroshi?" she greeted.

"We're doing well, Korra," Yasuko responded, her smile not wavering one bit, "Varrick and Zhu Li already told us, but I guess we should give you the stage. How was your first week with your biological parents? Did you enjoy spending time with Tonraq and Senna?"

Korra winced, feeling Hiroshi and Yasuko keeping their eyes on her. It wasn't until Asami tapped Korra's elbow that the water bender's eyes tore away from the wooden table. She glanced over to her right, where Asami's serene green eyes soothed her. Maybe there was more than friendship between them, given how Asami was always able to calm her down. Korra hoped to explore that later on, but for now she wanted to focus back on the task at hand.

Turning to Asami's parents, Korra expressed concern but also understanding at Tonraq's busy schedule, and gratitude at how much time Tonraq and Senna still tried to spend on her. She talked about the bridge proposal, and how Tonraq was impressed by her calculations. She ended it with the cabinet meeting, where she had her confrontation with Tarrlok. "It gave me a chance to let him know how I really feel about him, although some people didn't like that," she added.

That got some chuckles out of Asami and Yasuko, and even the more stoic Hiroshi cracked a grin. But Korra made sure they knew that she learned an important lesson here, being that she had to be careful about outbursts like those. "They were glad that I spoke my mind, and most of them agree with what I said. But they want me to be careful about how I said it, which is why they want to help me form more strategies for managing stress," Korra emphasized.

"I think it's a great thing for you, Korra," Asami commented, lifting her arms just as the housekeeper brought their appetizer, "I know you don't like public speaking, and seeing hostile faces like Tarrlok only makes it worse. But I think you should be proud that you held your own."

"I'm sure Varrick and Zhu Li will let you attend more meetings, and you're more than welcome to see the ones Asami and I hold in front of the board," Yasuko chimed in, digging her fork into the salad, "You might even pick up skills in public speaking and handling hostilities."

Korra nodded. She glanced over at Hiroshi, who had yet to say anything. Was Hiroshi just giving her the stage, or was he avoiding her? Shaking her head, Korra informed the Satos that Tonraq wanted her to appear with him on his campaign. "He said I didn't have to go on TV if I didn't want to, but he wants to give me credit for all the work I did for him," she described, "I guess he doesn't want to see me as a campaign prop, but I also think it's a chance to know him better. And I know for sure it'll take a lot of time, so maybe I should take a leave of absence?"

Asami took a sip of water to wash down the vegetables in her mouth before turning to Korra. "You know I'll always support you, and so do my parents and your foster parents," she pointed out, "So if you want to spend some time in the next little while working with Tonraq, I'm more than happy to let you have that time. But I'm guessing you haven't decided yet?"

Korra tilted her head back and forth, her trademark when it came to difficult decisions. "I agree that it's a good opportunity, but I'm just not sure about the public appearances thing," she explained, "Maybe I should take it, but if the paparazzi chase me or something, then what?"

Asami glanced over at her parents, who stopped their eating for a moment. This was a similar issue she faced when she was young as well, given she was an heiress to their company. While she didn't live like a socialite and hated it when people flaunted their wealth around, she was well aware of how the press tried to stir up storms about her. There were lots of fake stories out there about her, all created for the sake of whetting the public's appetite for a juicy story. And even when Asami tried to be on the straight and narrow, the paparazzi was hard to avoid. If Asami found it intolerable, how would that affect someone like Korra?

But surprisingly, it was Hiroshi who chose to chime in. "I think in this situation, you have to decide if this is something you want to pursue, based on what you value," the bespectacled man stated, "Unfortunately, bonding with Tonraq means throwing yourself into the spotlight. It comes with the territory of being a family member of a cabinet minister and potential president."

Hiroshi wiped his mouth with a napkin before turning to Korra. "I had a real good look at the way things went for my life when I was incarcerated, and it gave me a good perspective," he continued, "I literally went from having everything to having nothing. I went from a captain of industry to an ordinary inmate. What's most frustrating was that everyone knew who I was and saw how I fell. That's what gave me perspective on what's really important to me. Money and fame don't matter and neither does your pride. What matters is what's in front of you, like your friends and family. That's part of why I decided to step down from my position."

Hiroshi stared right into Korra's eyes, which made Korra tilt away slightly. Even so, Korra could see the change in his expression, which correlated to his changed mindset. "I was angry and upset at what happened to Yasuko, which was why I made that foolish decision," he elaborated, "But in the end, I had to let go of my bad feelings over what happened. If I want to truly make a change, then I should do more to ensure no extremist group gets to exist. That means changing society as a whole, so that my efforts can make a positive difference."

"Asami and I are really proud of how much change Hiroshi wants to enact, now that he's no longer running Future Industries," Yasuko added with a proud smile, "But I agree with him in that you should only do this if you value it. You'll have to deal with the press and paparazzi, but you have to ask yourself if your relationship with Tonraq and Senna is stronger than that. Maybe if you three can solve this together, just like your bridge proposal, it'll make you even stronger."

Korra licked her lips gently, recalling the very same words stated to her about Asami. She was strong enough to forgive Asami and re-forge their friendship after the termination fiasco. Was it possible to do the same with her biological parents? Even though the stakes were higher this time, Korra knew this was a challenge she had to face, both for her family and herself.

* * *

"Have you heard any news from Mako about what's going on in the Fire Nation?" Yung asked Toza as they gathered in the warehouse administration office. Things were getting back to normal for a while, before the huge news coming from two of their members. One of them was Mako, who had to leave the United Republic for a while. "Working with the Interpol to clear out the Red Lotus, there's definitely a risk to that. Do you know if he's doing okay over there?"

Toza lifted his head from his calculations, his forehead creased while showing off a strained smile. "What parent or guardian would say they're okay with their kids running off to fight a terrorist group?" he responded with a sigh, "I mean, I'm proud of him for defending our country, but after the latest update, I can't help but be stunned."

Yung leaned his head closer while Toza pulled out his tablet. After a few swipes, Toza showed his business partner the latest news of from the Fire Nation. "Apparently Mako's team went into a supposed Red Lotus lair, but those guys set a trap for them. I'm not sure if it means the Red Lotus is now on the way out of the Fire Nation, but Mako was lucky to escape with his life. I still haven't gotten a text from him on if he had to go to the hospital," Toza explained.

Yung bit his lower lip. Even though Mako was not his foster child, he did like him a lot. Moreover, with how well Mako and Bolin got along with Kai, Yung's own foster child, it would hurt everyone if Mako was injured in that battle. "So what happened next?" he queried, leaning his head closer to the tablet, "Did the Interpol update what the investigators did afterwards?"

Toza swiped to another page, which showed Iroh standing before a crowd of reporters. "All Iroh will say is that the investigation is still ongoing, but they are increasing security at all ports of entry. This includes passenger and cargo piers, airports, and train stations," Toza added, "But if I was the Red Lotus, I'd try to smuggle out instead of go through those channels."

Yung pursed his lips, stepping away from Toza and taking a seat at the chair across from his long-time friend. Mako had done so much for them, so the least they could do was make sure he was okay. "Does Bolin know about this? Did you tell him what happened?" he asked, "I know Kai was definitely worried, but I couldn't really update him if Mako doesn't say anything. How is Bolin faring right now, and is there any news on when Bolin will be reinstated?"

"I've been reinstated just today!" an enthusiastic voice called from the door. Toza and Yung both faced the entrance to see the familiar grin of Bolin shining like the sun at them. "I was at Future Industries headquarters this morning, where Asami officially welcomed me back to the team. She said as long as I did everything by the book and didn't go off on my own without the company's authority, I'm more than welcome to return. So, is there a welcoming party for me?"

Yung and Toza both broke out huge smiles as they approached the earth bender. They pulled him into a tight hug and patted him on the back, thrilled that he was part of the team once more. "I know you didn't disregard my advice on purpose," Toza murmured, lifting himself off Bolin and clutching his foster child by the shoulders. Two sets of green eyes stared directly into each other, and Toza knew there was a genuine sense of remorse and longing for change in Bolin. "We're going to go forward together, and we'll make sure the mistake gets fixed."

"And Kai will be more than happy to see you around again," Yung added, leaning against the desk in a relaxed pose, "He told me he reached out to you during your suspension, and you guys had a nice long chat and breakfast afterwards. I'm glad he's so supportive of you, given he really hasn't had too many supports outside of us. Maybe training with Jinora changed him."

Bolin nodded. He knew Kai was growing up and getting chance that he never thought about getting. It mirrored his own situation so well, given the whole reason he was suspended was because he tried to get something that he shouldn't have gotten. Now that he was back on the right path, he knew he could not let this chance go to waste. "Speaking of changes, you know that Hiroshi Sato stepped down, right?" Bolin pointed out, "Asami has now taken over Future Industries, and from what Opal told me, everyone thinks she's doing a fabulous job."

Both Yung and Toza smiled at that remark. Despite Asami only coming down to the pier a few times, they both developed a good rapport with her. She was always open and accepting of them, and both found her a pleasure to work with. "The only bad news, and it's not even all bad, is that we're still missing Korra," Toza commented, "She's got her little family reunion now that she found her biological parents, but even then that's wonderful for her."

"Yeah, and I heard she even appeared at a cabinet meeting. It was something about her father asking her to present some calculations to the government officials," Yung chimed in, a huge grin on his face, "I head she went at it with Tarrlok Yakone in front of all the ministers, and she completely destroyed him. I even heard that Tarrlok lost some endorsements as a result, and now he's running neck-and-neck with Tonraq, even though Tonraq was out cold for a while."

The entire group chuckled, realizing that the most unlikely person to sink Tarrlok just successfully did that. They still remembered all the times Tarrlok needled Korra and made life difficult for her. And because of that, the warehouse was vicariously attacked by Tarrlok due to his attempts to challenge Korra. So for Korra to push Tarrlok right back, especially in the area where he required support the most, it was a great retaliatory blow for the entire group. Even if what Korra did was improper, it felt too good to be true for the warehouse gang.

"I'm actually surprised that Kuvira isn't doing as much in the warehouse, although that might be because Korra isn't actually gone," Bolin remarked, taking a gander at the area. The usually uptight metal bender was nowhere to be found, and Bolin guessed she was either with Asami or Opal. "But you know who I really miss? Opal."

Yung and Toza both gave Bolin sympathetic looks. It was obvious that the events with Ginger really affected Opal, as she loved Bolin and trusted him. However, Bolin went behind everyone's backs to collaborate with Ginger, and didn't even tell anyone, Opal included. Yung and Toza didn't really speak too much with Opal about it, mainly trying to stay positive with her. While Opal did show a brave face and allowed herself to keep working through it, it was clear to the two older men that she still felt hurt by Bolin's actions.

"Just take it easy for now, Bolin," Toza stated, placing a hand on his foster child's shoulder, "I know you'll make it up to her, just like you'll make it up to us. At least with Ginger, you see her true nature and how manipulative she can be. We know Opal is nothing like that, and you're very lucky to have her. I'm sure things will work out with Opal if you try to reach out."

"In the meantime, let's get back to work, because the pier will be getting busy again," Yung suggested. He hopped out of the room, beckoning Bolin and Toza to follow. Indeed, ever since Asami took over Future Industries, and Tarrlok was put in his place, activities at the pier took off again. While it might have just been a coincidence, Yung knew that part of this was Asami's doing, and he couldn't be more thankful. "We have another shipment of goods for Future Industries today, and some for Varrick Industries will arrive tomorrow. Let's get that stuff ready for our good friends who helped us out so much, alright?"

* * *

Unalaq's eyes never left the radar screen on his command ship's control room. Ever since he found out that the Red Lotus baited the Interpol into a trap, he knew that they were on the way out of the Fire Nation. With Tonraq now awake and taking over as the frontrunner for the United Republic presidency, Unalaq could no longer afford a battle of attrition. It was either he made some drastic moves now, or he would lose the advantage in a hurry.

"Do we have our ships aligned? Can we make a disruption right now?" Unalaq bluntly demanded, gesturing his finger over the radar screen. Right now, he had his troops map out the trade routes outside every major port in the Southern Water Tribe. He ordered the ships to sail back and forth, running interference, and threatened the cargo barges. Resistance was limited so far, but the Southern Water Tribe traders had more problems with their transport.

"And how are we doing for fuel and supplies?" Unalaq asked, moving to another station. He made sure all his ships were refilled with essentials before he began this operation. As long as he kept restricting the trade routes, the Southern Water Tribe would be starved out. And if the United Republic navy was not taking action, there was no way he would be stopped.

Unalaq glanced back at the notes he held. He rebuffed all the diplomats and negotiators that attempted to contact him so far. Other than sending a representative or assistant to distract them, Unalaq did not give any response. He heard that Korra showed up and humiliated Tarrlok, to the point where Tarrlok was no longer the clear frontrunner for the presidency next year. At this rate, Unalaq should cut his losses with Tarrlok and refocused elsewhere.

And for the past week, they had pressured the cargo ships away from their area, pushing them off course and forcing incoming ships to dock at other ports. With bottlenecks clogging trade, the prices of goods in the Southern Water Tribe remained high due to dwindling supply and their economy slow due to difficulty in exporting.

"Sir, the United Republic diplomats are on the line again," an assistant chimed in, knocking Unalaq out of his thoughts. He glared at the assistant for those offensive words, as his entire team knew that he had no interest in negotiating with the United Republic. "They say this is very important and it's imperative that you hear this message."

Unalaq turned his unimpressed eyes to the satellite phone in the assistant's hand. So far, the United Republic had been ineffective in compelling him to do anything. It might be due to Tarrlok's interference and general lack of support, but right now it seemed like the tide was turning. "Let's go to the main boardroom for this," he suggested.

The assistant followed Unalaq's quick and long strides to the boardroom, located down the hall from the control centre. Unalaq did not even bother looking at the assistant, opting to barge into the conference room like a cold Arctic breeze. Plopping himself on one of the seats, he gestured at the conference phone in the centre. "I still have no intention to talk to them, so you'll take care of the bulk of the call," he ordered, "I will, however, have you put this on a conference call so I can hear what they're saying and why exactly they're bothering me."

The assistant swallowed hard, shakily moving closer to the table. He made sure there was a chair between himself and his chieftain, before gingerly taking a seat and placing his notepad on the table. Staring at Unalaq one more time, only to have two icy eyes stare back in return, the assistant pressed the button for the conference call. "You have reached the conference room," he stated, moistening his lips after his greeting, "We hear you loud and clear."

"This is General Iroh Sozin calling you from the Fire Nation," the voice responded from the other line, causing Unalaq to crease his eyebrows. Iroh was part of the group ambushed by the Red Lotus, so how did he escape unscathed? "We have been trying to reach your chief, and we still have no reply from him. We have new orders to re-engage the Northern Water Tribe."

The assistant glanced at Unalaq, who merely nodded to him. Rubbing his lower lip anxiously, the assistant turned back to the phone. "I'm sorry, but the chief is unavailable right now. I have been authorized by him to handle all calls from the United Republic diplomats, so you can discuss with me," he proposed, "Is there a message you want me to send on?"

"Yes, I do have new directions coming from the United Republic," Iroh continued, not missing a beat, "Our Department of Foreign Affairs and International Trade has ordered us to put forth an ultimatum. You are to stop interfering with any ships heading into or out of the Southern Water Tribe. Your current actions are a direct violation of Southern Water Tribe sovereignty, and also infringes on principles of international law. While we will not attack unprovoked, we will also not tolerate any further encroachments. As such, the entire fleet will have to back off."

The assistant turned to Unalaq with a look of fear in his eyes. While Unalaq stayed as emotionless as possible, it was clear that the chieftain tightened his body ever so subtly. With no further instruction from Unalaq, the assistant was left to fend for himself. "I will ensure this gets to the chief," he assured Iroh, "Is there a deadline you want the fleet to back off?"

"You have forty-eight hours to do so, and if not then we will be sending in our forces," Iroh declared, his tone as steely as Unalaq's stare right now, "We already have this before the international forums, and a resolution can be passed to have your fleet removed with force."

Unalaq reached out and slammed a finger onto the phone in disgust. It abruptly ended the call with Iroh, leaving the boardroom in complete silence. Other than the soft hum of the engine below their feet, neither Unalaq nor the assistant made a sound.

Just then, Unalaq lifted off his seat and waved his assistant out. "Tell the crew to stay on track. Keep preparing to disrupt the trade routes, and have all ships in our fleet stay in position," he instructed. The assistant, still too stunned by the response, merely nodded and stumbled out. It left Unalaq alone in the room, with the chieftain standing at the table gathering his thoughts.

Unalaq then turned to the satellite phone again, this time typing in a familiar number. He waited a couple of rings before the other side finally picked up. "Zaheer, plans are changing," Unalaq stated without even allowing a greeting, "I'm glad you managed to bait the Interpol, but you have to get out of the Fire Nation. Our plans against the United Republic are going up in smoke, and it's best you get yourself back to Republic City right now."

"We're on our way out," Zaheer responded amidst static in the background, "It's just a matter of finding the right time and place to leave the Fire Nation. What's going on at the South Pole? What's causing the change in plans?" he asked.

Unalaq explained everything quickly, giving Zaheer a general idea but keeping some details to himself. "With Tonraq awake and the United Forces becoming bolder, I may have to focus our attack in the United Republic," he described, "That's why you should hide out there. I will meet you very soon, once I get everything sorted out over here."

After a few more minutes, Unalaq hung up the phone. Taking a deep breath, he scribbled out a bunch of new instructions on his notepad. He had a smaller vessel that was hidden in this large command ship, and he could use it to travel incognito, if need be. Right now, it was about taking a small team he trusted the most and taking them with him to the United Republic. "It's good there are Red Lotus members in my trust circle, or I'll be in so much trouble," he muttered.

* * *

Korra stood backstage, hoping the curtains would shield her from the bright lights in the studio. It was Tonraq's first television appearance since his awakening from a coma, and also the first one dedicated primarily to his campaign. Since this was the first time Korra was involved in a political campaign, she couldn't help but feel curious and anxious at the same time.

"Korra, how are you feeling?" a gentle voice asked from behind her. The water bender turned around to see Senna and Zhu Li standing with serene but concerned looks on their faces. After several days of contemplation, Korra agreed to allow Tonraq to mention her name, but she was still uncomfortable with being highlighted publicly. Both her biological and foster parents agreed and allowed her to loiter backstage while Tonraq prepared his interview. "Are you okay with watching back here, or do you want a seat in the audience?" Senna queried.

Korra rubbed her upper arms while her eyes tilted to the floor again. "Well, you're going on with Tonraq, right?" Korra replied, tilting her head at Senna, "And where did Varrick go? Isn't he supposed to join us today? I haven't seen him all day!"

"Varrick is running late, but he's on his way here," Zhu Li reassured Korra, placing a hand on her shoulder. That got Korra to relax a bit, but the water bender was still swaying back and forth. "Just take it easy, Korra. Varrick is Tonraq's biggest supporter, and there's no way he'll want to miss this. Besides, with you getting a mention, why won't he be here?"

From beside them, Senna could only smile. It was a tough decision to leave Korra at Republic City due to the civil war, and with the situation still tense the Southern Water Tribe was not a safe place to be. Tonraq and Senna relocated permanently to the United Republic after, but they never forgot their heritage and always tried to teach that to Korra. Luckily, Varrick and Zhu Li were very open, and the four of them raised Korra into a happy, healthy, successful person. And with Korra managing her autism so well, Tonraq and Senna were absolutely thrilled at that.

"Hey guys, sorry for being late!" a voice called from the back. Everyone turned to see Varrick hustle towards them, with Tonraq following closely. Varrick adjusted his collar and cuffs before facing Korra. "Korra, this is a big moment for your pops, and I'm so glad you're willing to let him share it with you. I sense good things coming out of this interview, given how his major competition crashed and burned after you did a number on him."

Korra lifted her head and felt her eyes slightly widen. Even though the cabinet meeting was confidential, the story of her yelling at Tarrlok and shaking his chin did circulate around a bit. While Korra knew even from speaking with friends like Yung and Toza that Tarrlok lost some support due to the way he handled it, she never realized that it would make Tonraq the frontrunner. In fact, she had absolutely no idea how these campaigns even worked! "So when you say he lost support, it's not for the presidency, but the nomination, right?" she inquired.

Tonraq nodded. "How it works is that each person has to get a certain number of votes from the public in order to get on the ballot, and part of that is influenced by how much support you can get from influential members of the public," the large man explained, "All members of cabinet and other candidates who didn't get elected in previous elections can also nominate, and it's not a race to see who gets the most signatures. As long as you get to a certain amount, you are considered nominated, and they will confirm your nomination sometime in the New Year."

"Yeah, and that's where you have this huge party with all these VIP's rubbing elbows with each other," Varrick exclaimed, rubbing his hands excitedly together, "If they can get some support from various captains of industry, then the vote is pretty much in their favour. I know if your father's nomination is confirmed, I will personally support him for the presidency."

Korra could sense the excitement amongst the foursome, but she was still a bit confused. "So if it doesn't matter how many signatures you get for the nomination, then why would it matter how much support Tarrlok has right now?" she asked while rubbing her forehead.

"For the nomination, it doesn't matter, but losing support now means he has to regain it later on, which puts more pressure on him," Tonraq described, his large hands gesturing in the air as to produce an imaginary timeline, "If his nomination is barely meeting the mark, then that means not many people will support him now. He'll have to work extra hard in order to get more votes during the actual election. Now, knowing how crafty Tarrlok is, it won't surprise me if he does catch up. But at this point, his advantage is no longer there, and it's a totally open field."

Korra mulled it over, realizing that losing the advantage now did not necessarily mean losing the presidency. Even though Tarrlok was no longer the clear favourite, there was still a long way to go before determining who would be president next year. Deep down, she could only hope her father could pull out a victory on what seemed to be a very close race.

Soon, a stagehand appeared and asked Tonraq to take the stage. Varrick, Zhu Li, Senna, and Korra were all asked to take their seats, with a special section in the front row reserved for them. Based on Korra's understanding, this was no different than any other ordinary talk show. But with Tonraq's campaign on the line, she was sure the topics would be different. Silently, she hoped the host would not blindside Korra by putting her on the spot and inviting her on stage!

Before long, the lights dimmed and the music sounded off, the suddenness causing Korra to reach for her ears. Gently rubbing the rims of her ears, Korra could barely pay attention as the host, a middle-aged man resembling Shiro Shinobi, took the stage. Making a mental note to ask Shiro if he had a twin brother, Korra paid full attention when Tonraq was introduced to applause from the audience. After a quick greeting and asking about Tonraq's health, the discussion soon went to more serious matters, such as Tonraq's campaign and vision for the United Republic.

But it was when Tonraq was asked to give specifics on various United Republic issues that Korra knew her influence on his campaign was felt. Despite recognizing his military and foreign affairs background as a leader in the Southern Water Tribe, Tonraq spoke about things that affected the common folk. Whether it was agriculture, environment, or housing, Tonraq spoke with confidence and accuracy. Korra especially got a kick out of Tonraq's comments on a proposed campaign promise where he would upgrade an existing wastewater treatment plant. "I calculated water flow and the treatment required to release clean water into the environment," she whispered to her seatmates giddily, "I can't believe he recalled all the details!"

But when Tonraq spoke of housing, Korra could see Zhu Li's usual stoic look morph into a proud smile. Tonraq spoke of the increasing population in the city, with more young workers from the outskirts moving in for work and school. By increasing population density and building more apartments instead of detached houses, Tonraq hoped to create more housing using less space. "It's more affordable too, which is definitely what I'm looking for," Zhu Li murmured.

"Minister, it's also interesting that you have a reunion of sorts with a daughter you sent to live here as a refugee," the host elaborated, shuffling through his notes while stealing a glance at Korra, "How does it feel to have her back in your life, and will she be part of your campaign?"

Korra creased her eyebrows while her body tightened. Was the host trying to put her on the spot? With her hand gripping the arms of her seat, Korra could only tilt her eyes at Tonraq. The large man tapped his chin in thought, leaving the studio in silence for a few seconds, before answering in his baritone voice, "I'm very happy to reunite with Korra, and I love to spend more quality family time with her. Whether she wants to contribute or not is up to her, and she won't be force to do anything she doesn't want, but just know that I cannot be more proud of her."

* * *

My usual list of inspiration isn't as long this time, but it's still pretty lengthy, so let's go through this one by one:

1.) **SaoirseParisa** gets credit for editing the first and last scenes of this chapter. We didn't want Korra to be a Mary Sue where she gets forgiven for everything, nor should we allow her to ignore her mistakes. We decided that Korra, despite her autism, should work on controlling herself so she avoids another outburst. We also don't want Korra to be used as a campaign prop by Tonraq, which may place her in situations she's not comfortable with. That's why we made Korra think about coping mechanisms on her own, but also let her decide what's the best course of action for her. Thanks to **SaoirseParisa** for her input there and I'm glad it worked out.

2.) The fire bending techniques used by Mako and Iroh are from the original series. Mako's fire wall technique is from Jeong Jeong, who is an expert in defensive fire bending. It's a rarity among fire benders, given how offence-driven fire bending is, so I thought I should recycle that in this story. With Iroh, I took a piece from his (canonical) ancestor and namesake, Fire Lord Sozin, who cooled heated areas (for his case, a volcano) by absorbing and diverting heat. It's another advanced techniques that I figure a Fire Nation royal should know, so I didn't hesitate in recycling that here either. As for the booby trap itself, it's a more elaborate version of the first booby trap set in the movie "the Foreigner" where Jackie Chan's character did something similar and destroyed the bathroom of a politician's office.

3.) The nomination battle is a variation of both the United States and Canada in terms of elections. Each candidate for election must be nominated by their party or the general public (if they run as an independent) before they can register as a candidate. The nomination is not necessarily a barometer for if a candidate can be elected, but how popular they are during nomination sometimes does help. And of course, whether there are public endorsements will also be helpful in a candidate's likelihood to be elected or re-elected. But all you have to know for now is that if a candidate gets enough support for a nomination, they will be on the ballot to be voted upon.

4.) Korra having trouble with hostile crowds and going on TV is from "The Voice in the Night" from Book 1 when Tarrlok goaded Korra into challenging Amon by turning the audience and journalists against her. Mako and the Interpol getting tricked into entering a baited room is from "Turf Wars, Part 2" when he and the Republic City police entered a baited room to catch the triads. Bolin offering to make it up to Opal and everyone else is from "Beyond the Wilds" in Book 4 when he tried to do the same thing after he defected from Kuvira's side. The Red Lotus attempting to smuggle out of the Fire Nation and back into the United Republic is from "Old Wounds" in Book 3, where they tried to smuggle out of the United Republic instead. And Zhu Li offering Tonraq ideas on affordable housing to assist low-income citizens is from "Turf Wars, Part 2" when she offered the same in her presidential campaign against Raiko.

Again, things are chugging along and you'll see even more developments in the next chapter. I'm sure you won't want to miss how I end this story, so drop by next month and read my next update. Thanks for coming and see you soon!


	22. A Sense of Normality

I want to thank **SaoirseParisa** and **Taurus The Dragon** for reviewing the previous chapter. Now that Korra has had her reunion and got to know Tonraq and Senna better, it's time to move forward with their relationship a bit more. This chapter you'll see how they're getting together more often, and how Korra juggles her life between her biological parents and her foster parents, Varrick and Zhu Li. I'm also exploring more of what has happened with our other characters, before we try to wrap this all up. So it'll be a slower paced chapter, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own the Legend of Korra.

* * *

Kai lifted an eyelid after what seemed like an eternity of meditation. It was midterm break for Jinora's first semester of university, and she decided to invite Kai over for some basic air bending training. Tenzin wanted Kai re-assessed before he took him on as a student after finishing his term as vice president, hence Jinora's proposal to Kai today. And given how she was entirely focused on meditation, Kai wondered what he signed himself up for.

Kai tilted his head slightly and saw Jinora sitting before him, completely still and not moving a muscle. Lifting his eyes away from the attractive blue arrow tattoo on Jinora's forehead, Kai turned his head slightly to the left. Ikki and Meelo were also invited to join, and they both meditated quite well. Kai wondered why Rohan was not there, given he was part of the family as well. Kai had never seen Rohan air bend, but it didn't mean he wasn't an air bender. Perhaps he was a late bloomer, like Kai himself, or Yung, or even Jinora's uncle Bumi?

"Kai, are you still focused on meditating?" Jinora's gentle voice called. Kai immediately snapped back to attention, whipping his head back to see Jinora with her eyes open and aimed right at Kai. Kai knew she had a stern streak with her students, and he hoped she was not upset at him. "I hope you weren't trying to run off or something," she commented with a lifted eyebrow.

Kai rubbed the back of his head while emitting a nervous chuckle. "No, of course not," he responded, flashing his usual grin at Jinora. Directly to his left, Ikki gave Kai a strange stare, which Kai tried not to pay attention to. "I'm perfectly ready to keep going, Master Jinora."

Jinora responded with her own chuckle. During the time she spent in school, she still contacted Kai quite frequently to help boost his grades and improve on his community service. Even though they were both eighteen, Jinora was a freshman at Republic City University while Kai was working at the warehouse. Both decided that Kai should aim for entry by the time he was twenty. "Let's move on to the next test," Jinora proposed.

Jinora led the way down the wide path, with Kai close behind and Ikki and Meelo bringing up the rear. Air Temple Island was the gift that Jinora's grandfather, Aang, brought to the world. Aang convinced the United Republic government of the day to turn this island off the coast of Republic City into an Air Nomad retreat. With regular Air Temples in faraway places and located on mountaintops, it was difficult to access physically and financially. This nearby island gave air benders who could not afford to travel an area dedicated to their culture.

"So Kai, did you ever train here at all? Did you ever visit this place? Who taught you your air bending?" Ikki asked in her trademark rapid-fire method. Kai tilted his head back incredulously, only to realize that Ikki was now right beside him. "Whenever Daddy didn't take us to the Air Temples, we would come here a lot. I'm surprised we've never seen you here."

"Ikki, relax," Jinora called from the front. They went around the bend which was lined with bushes to one side. "This isn't an interrogation, you know. I'm sure Kai will be more than happy to answer you after you give him a chance to breathe."

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Kai replied, realizing a flash of irritation on Ikki's face, "I've been here only a few times with Yung. Free time isn't really free when you're not financially stable, and Yung usually works as hard as he can to make some extra money. That usually means working evenings and weekends with his deliveries, so we don't come here as often."

Ikki hummed soberly, but the tranquility lasted barely a second before Meelo got his face into Kai's space. "So did you study any military techniques when you were at home? Even with Yung working, you should still brush up on your battle plans," the boy with the buzzcut insisted, "You're not a very good soldier if you're caught unprepared for war."

"Meelo, Air Nomads don't initiate anything with force, and they never use more force than necessary to stop an attack. How will you ever get your tattoos when you're always thinking about beating someone up all the time?" Jinora retorted with a slight bite in her tone. Shaking her head a few times, she led them up a small hill before reaching an open field. Before them was a strange sight, where a series of thin pillars stood in the open. "And here is your next test."

Kai took a few tentative steps towards the poles, placing his hand on the nearest one and giving the exterior a good rub. It was typical wax wood, similar to the materials air benders used in their staffs. Even the shortest one was five feet off the ground, while the tallest one was near fifteen feet. It was also only wide enough to put one foot on the top platform, which suggested to Kai that this was a balancing and endurance test of sorts. And with this being autumn and a cool wind breezing in from the coast, Kai figured that the test would only be made harder.

As if Jinora had read his mind, the air bending master propelled herself onto that pole with an air blast from her legs. She balanced on one foot on that pole, all the while glancing at her younger siblings and Kai with a proud look. "When my father taught me this technique, it's for maintaining a 'heaven and earth' balance," she explained, "You have to be in tune with both the skies and the ground, using skills you honed with your meditation to balance yourself."

Jinora then propelled herself to a higher pole, allowing Kai to use the lower one. Taking on the challenge, Kai blasted himself onto the pole Jinora was on earlier, all the while Ikki and Meelo took two poles to Jinora's either side. When Kai's foot landed on the pole, his entire body wobbled significantly, causing him to sway from side to side. He felt all his weight shift onto his lone standing leg before he finally stood still, taking a pose similar to Jinora's. By the time he looked up, Jinora was flashing the same lopsided cheeky grin that Kai usually had all the time. "Are you comfortable yet, Kai?" she asked amidst some chuckles from her siblings.

"Sort of, I guess," Kai murmured, his eyes tilting between the ground and his sides, "To answer Ikki's question, I didn't go to this park a lot, and I don't recall ever being at this part. All my air bending training is informal, and we all know Yung has never been properly trained. So none of us have our tattoos, and I don't think Yung will try for the tattoos anytime soon."

"It's interesting you say that, because when I was eleven, I was so eager to do the final exam. I still remember Dad kept saying I wasn't ready, and I really blew up at him that time," Jinora described. Kai lifted his head again, completely caught off-guard at Jinora's comment. How could the calm and collected Jinora lose her temper that volcanically, and why would Tenzin believe she was unready? Just looking at how high up she was right now on the pole, Kai knew it reflected her current position, which was head and shoulders above everyone else. If there was anyone who deserved the title of air bending master, it was Jinora!

"Don't worry, Kai. If you're going for your tattoos in the next year or two, you might be getting them with me!" Ikki exclaimed, bouncing a bit on the shorter pole to Jinora's left, "Ever since Daddy let Jinora get her tattoos, he's really open about when Meelo and I get ours. Since I'm the closest to mastering all the skills, I think I can do the final exam soon. Maybe you and I can be tested together at the same place!"

"Why would Kai get them with you when he can get them with me, Ikki?" Meelo snapped from Jinora's right, "Him and I should do a totally different final exam where it's an all-out air bending battle. Whoever is left standing last gets their tattoos first!"

"Guys, it's not a competition or a fight to the death," Jinora chided them. Turning back to Kai, she gave her evaluation of his skills so far. "I think I agree with Ikki when she said you and her might take the final exam together. You guys are about the same level, which is impressive considering your lack of formal training. You have the basic skills, Kai, and I think you'll do just fine. Now let's do this balancing test first, and then we'll try the obstacle course, okay?"

* * *

To say it was awkward for Opal to sit across from Bolin was an understatement. Ever since Bolin was reinstated by Future Industries, he had been contacting Opal nonstop, asking her to meet up with him. While Opal was fine keeping everything between them professional, only treating him as a colleague, she had a feeling that Bolin wanted things to go back to the way they were before. Given the betrayal he put on her by siding with Ginger, Opal was hesitant to take him back romantically. At this point, she wasn't even sure what this meeting was for.

But here they were in a local coffee shop, with them both nursing a drink and their eyes tilting around. They looked at anyone and anything except each other, almost like they wanted to avoid each other right now. Not even the sounds of people talking and sights of servers placing drinks on the other tables could get them to pay attention to each other. If anything, the activity around them only made them nauseous, which in turn made them want to leave even more.

Finally, Opal took a deep breath and turned back to Bolin. "So, what do you want to talk about?" she asked, her volume barely above a murmur, "I know Asami reinstated you to work with Toza and Yung again. I also see how hard you work at the warehouse, which I appreciate. But right now, I'm not sure what you want to get out of this meeting."

Bolin licked his lips, his heart racing and his stomach churning. Even the sip of coffee he put into his mouth tasted rancid, and the earth bender had to force himself not to spit it out. "I know what I did caused us to fall apart, and you probably only see me as a regular co-worker, but I really hope we can build things back up," he responded pleadingly.

Opal pursed her lips, allowing a loose strand of hair to fall over her face. Brushing it back with her hand, she lifted her head to face Bolin with creased eyebrows. "I saw the improvement in you, where you're taking things a lot more seriously and you're working harder than before," Opal commented, once again placing both hands on her drink, "And you did it without anyone helping you, so how can you say you haven't proven yourself?"

"I know, and every day I think about what Ginger and I did made me believe I don't deserve you," Bolin stated, becoming uncharacteristically emotional. Opal knew that Bolin was really fun-loving and had a childlike streak, but getting this serious about his romantic feelings was out of the norm for him. "But believe me when I say that I have changed, and it's not due to me wanting you back. I mean, I do want us to be together again, but I also want to be a better person to everyone around me. You know what I mean, right?"

Opal stared at Bolin expressionlessly, all the while mulling over his words. She always knew Bolin was a good person, and it was due to a mistake that caused him to stray off the right path. If Mako was prepared to give him a chance to redeem himself, maybe she should as well? But even so, did that mean she was ready to re-accept him back into her life?

Shaking her head a few times, she stared right into Bolin's bright green eyes. There was no impurity within them, just like how Bolin's soul was pure and good. "I know any mistake you made wasn't out of malice, but right now I'm just not sure about our relationship," Opal pointed out, "There are a lot of other things going on, mainly with rebuilding the reputations of Future Industries and the warehouse. We have to help Asami out, now that Hiroshi stepped down as the leader of Future Industries. And with Korra tied up adjusting to bringing her biological parents back into her life, I think we should really focus on our work first."

Bolin's mouth opened and closed several times, but no words came out of them. Opal's heart ached when she saw how helpless Bolin was, but right now this was for the best. "You know, when I took the job as Asami's assistant, I was a wide-eyed, curious, sheltered rich girl with little life experience. I was so eager to see the world, that I wasn't really ready for some of the challenges," she candidly declared, "I really thought everything would be fine as long as I just followed the rules and didn't step on any toes, but looks like I was wrong."

"No, don't say that, Opal!" Bolin exclaimed. That got several people around them to glance over, much to Bolin's surprise. Waving a hand to excuse himself, Bolin continued with a more muted volume, "Nobody is born mature, and we all have to learn from our experiences. If I didn't make this mistake with Ginger, I would have never known how to avoid them in the future. You can't possibly think this will damage our relationship, right?"

"No, of course not," Opal replied, shaking her head vehemently, "What I'm saying is that just like you, I still have a lot to learn just to navigate through the complex business world. And with so many things still in flux, I'm think we should temporarily put the brakes on for us. We can be good friends for now, which is what we've always been. Until we're done dealing with this current situation, it's just too early to think about the issues between us."

"Geez, that sounds so bad when you put it that way," Bolin remarked, rubbing the back of his head. By now, some guests beside them had already left, leaving them an open look at the window. Being a mid-autumn day, there were many students wandering around, by virtue of the end of school hours. "I know I'm a bit of a loser right now, and I'm not from a privileged background. Mako and I bounced around foster homes, sometimes we were on the streets, and we didn't meet Toza and stayed with him until we were almost teenagers. But I never see us as a poor guy trying to hook up with a rich girl. I truly believe there's something there, you know?"

Opal nodded, agreeing that she also didn't see Bolin as a gold digger. She knew how caring and kind he was, and she would probably regret it if Bolin ended up dating someone else. But right now, there was just too much uncertainty in her mind, and she didn't want to commit to this until she was absolutely sure. "You know that Ginger is still on probation indefinitely, right? And Kuvira is going back and forth between Future Industries and the warehouse, similar to what I do?" she pointed out, "Things are different now. I've already let bygones be bygones, but there's still a lot to be done. Whether it's for your sake, my sake, your family's sake, or Future Industries' sake, we both have to keep working hard. That's why it's best to stay focused now."

It was now Bolin's turn to purse his lips. While it was not the answer he wanted, he found it near impossible to counter Opal's points. With Korra, Asami, Kuvira, and even Kai occupied with other things, it was his time to step up. He was no longer the street kid barely scraping by, but a mature adult who could take leadership of the situation. If Opal, his family, or his friends wanted his help, he was prepared to offer it. "I think you're right," he answered emphatically, "Maybe we should stay friends for now. At least we can still support and encourage each other."

Opal cracked a smile for the first time that afternoon. Raising her cup, she requested a toast from Bolin. The earth bender reciprocated before they both took a long drink. "So, did you hear about Korra and her biological family?" Opal asked, "She's getting involved in Tonraq's presidential campaign, and they're about to submit the nominations."

Bolin chuckled. "I'm glad to see Korra getting so involved in that, but I'm more worried about Mako," he reported, informing Opal that Mako did text him about his return to Republic City, "He got hurt in a Red Lotus trap, and right now he believes the Red Lotus may be coming back to Republic City. He wants to tell the police to be on full alert."

That wiped away whatever happiness that Opal had a few minutes ago. Would the Red Lotus reunite with the Triple Threats to hurt the people again? Would she have to worry about her clothes being set on fire? Maybe this was something she should discuss with her aunt.

* * *

The large office of the Republic City police headquarters didn't change at all as Mako re-entered the building. He returned after spending a couple of months in the Fire Nation as part of the United Republic's contribution to the Interpol, and barely escaped by the skin of his teeth. It was extremely frustrating that the Red Lotus outsmarted them by a hair, and up to this point the senior leadership was nowhere to be found. Now, with his mission over, Mako could only hope the information he discovered at the Fire Nation would assist Republic City police.

As he marched through the rows of cubicles, he managed to get a few smiles and nods of approval from his colleagues. He still recalled how viciously he called them out before his suspension, and even after he was proven right with the Triple Threats, there was still a bit of animosity among them. But now, after his heroic deed in the Fire Nation, none of them doubted them again. Heck, maybe even Lu and Gang would change their tune about him. But given their history of obnoxious behaviour, Mako was not prepared to bet money on that one.

"Hey, May-ko!" a recognizable voice called. Mako didn't need to turn around to know his two rivals were following him. Instead of giving them the luxury of picking on him, Mako marched straight to his desk and plopped himself down. It allowed him to look up and see Lu and Gang strutting straight up to him. "How was your vacation in the Fire Nation? Did you spend more time investigating or checking out their hot girls?" Lu asked with a sneer.

Mako was about to retort, but thought the better of it. His Fire Nation experience taught him that his record should speak for itself, and it wasn't up to anyone else, no matter how much he hated them, to judge him. Instead of telling them off, Mako merely smiled and nodded. "I did have a pretty girl on my team, but I'm pretty sure she's as focused on the investigation as I was," he replied, not letting Lu and Gang get the better of him.

"Oh, really? Was it you who's focused on the investigation or her? Or maybe she's focused on the investigation, and you're focused on her!" Gang exclaimed, creating a wave of giggles between the two senior officers. Despite rolling his eyes and tilting his head back to his desk, keeping a cool around those two would always be a challenge for Mako.

"Everyone, please come into the briefing room for our meeting!" Lin's voice called. Mako lifted his head to see the police chief standing outside the boardroom door, pulling it wide open and gesturing at everyone. "We have one of our own come back from the Interpol, and after reading his briefing note, I think we should talk about a change in our strategy."

Mako felt a small grin creep up when his report was referred to. He stood triumphantly, casting a small smirk at Lu and Gang before striding confidently towards Lin. Lu and Gang had their mouths hitting the ground, which only made it sweeter for Mako. If this wasn't redemption for everything that happened since his suspension, he didn't know what was. Marching to the front row, Mako took a seat and pulled out his notepad, waiting to hear the chief out.

"Alright, team," Lin announced, taking her spot in the front with Saikhan to her side, "We have our members who assisted the Interpol back from the Fire Nation, and I have read over their briefing note. Mako was the one who wrote most of it, and I'm impressed at the discoveries. Even though we didn't get any Red Lotus senior leadership, we are much closer to them now."

That got a small round of applause from the crowd, to which Mako acknowledged with a quick wave. Turning back to the front, Lin dove right into the details. "Before the Interpol was led into the baited room, there were signs that Red Lotus members were engaged in small-scale activities," she described, flipping through Mako's report, "I see observations here on more rural communities, mainly along the coastline where the Fire Nation security was less stringent. Has the Fire Nation navy been notified about this, and if so did they act on it?"

"They were notified, and even though the navy and Coast Guard did their patrols, nothing has been found yet," Mako replied from his seat, "We intercepted some small attacks or attempts of attacks, but those involve junior Red Lotus members only."

"Did you interrogate any of the junior members during this time? If you were able to stop their attacks, I assume you apprehended some of them, right?" Saikhan chimed in. It was like the entire team focused in on Mako, who was looked at not as a pariah but as a mentor. "What type of communities did they harass, and how did local law enforcement handle those?"

"We did assist with the interrogations, and that's where we found out where the senior leadership of the Red Lotus was hiding," Mako added, flipping through his own set of notes, "The location they gave us was at the small Fire Nation pier where we were ambushed. So it's either they knew ahead of time we were coming, or we reached there too late."

Lin clacked her tongue while flipping through her own report. While none of the officers from Republic City were severely harmed, they all required hospitalization, some of which for weeks. "I'm glad the team's injuries aren't serious, including yours, Mako," Lin remarked, "However, I am concerned how quickly they set up that booby trap. It doesn't look like something that can be done in a few minutes, so I'm guessing your assessment may be correct."

"This is baloney!" a voice shouted from the back. Mako didn't have to turn his head to know that it was Lu again. The short and stout officer did not let up on Mako, which only grated on him more. "Everybody's saying that the Red Lotus got one step ahead of us, and we haven't caught them. Well, if that's the case, then why bother going to the Fire Nation in the first place?"

"Because the Red Lotus is an international threat, and being one of the top police forces in the world, we have a duty to help out the Interpol," Saikhan responded in an uncompromising and stern tone, "They may have outsmarted us once, but we can always regroup and try again."

"So that means sitting here and doing nothing," Gang added with a snort, "Maybe it's best if we get someone with more experience, since a certain candidate didn't get it done."

"That's uncalled for, you two. I said before that I don't tolerate offensive language being used on others, and for you to openly question one of our own who went to the Fire Nation to do the investigation, you're really toeing the line," Lin admonished Lu and Gang. Mako almost choked on his on breath at that statement, considering that he was suspended for being overly critical of them. Now the shoe was on the other foot and Mako could not be more pleased. "I will talk to Mako and the rest of the group who went to the Interpol in greater detail to make sure the right thing was done, but in the meantime I am very impressed by their report."

"In light of all these things, the chief and I will be re-strategizing for tackling the Red Lotus threat," Saikhan declared, rubbing his hands together in anticipation, "I agree with Mako's report in that we have to be more diligent in tracking our ports of entry. We already spoke with our colleagues at the Department of Public Safety, and they will be posting more border security. We will also work with the United Forces to boost patrol of the oceans, in case the Red Lotus tries to smuggle in by boat. I also agree with Mako's report in that there's a possibility that they already arrived, so land patrols will have to increase as well. This requires full coordination for several departments, so let's be diligent and make sure this works right."

Mako nodded his head, his smile not leaving his face even as the chief explained the more intricate details of their following missions. Mako was aware that the major event would be the Winter Solstice, followed by New Year Day, and then the nomination convention for the election. Whatever the case, he knew he scored points against those who bullied him, including Lu and Gang. Things were finally looking up, and Mako wanted to be a part of this new venture.

* * *

"So you're telling me that is your brother?" Korra asked Shiro, who sat at the announcer table observing all the VIP's in the room. Tonight was another one of Korra's shifts with Shiro, who surprisingly was not at the pro-bending arena. Instead, he was on a special assignment to cover the nomination confirmation night, taking place at the main ballroom of the Four Elements Hotel in downtown Republic City. Give Korra had not worked for Shiro long enough to be there for the previous election nomination, this was a totally new experience for her.

From beside Korra, Shiro nodded. "My brother is, just like me, into broadcasting. I just chose to add cinema work into my portfolio, while he chose to do television talk shows," Shiro explained. Other than the presidential candidates themselves, there were also throngs of their supporters, including captains of industry that Korra was told of by Tonraq. It was like when she was at the Future Industries anniversary party, when Korra was also around VIP's.

"But speaking of family members, how are you doing with your biological parents?" Shiro asked his assistant. That got Korra to whip her head back around to her employer, who stared at her with serene eyes. "Are you enjoying reconnecting with Tonraq and Senna? And what do you think about Tonraq running for the presidency?"

Korra tilted her head back and forth, trying to find the right words. By virtue of her weekly stays at Tonraq's home quite frequently, Korra saw how much Tonraq cared for her. He publicly gave Korra credit for things she did but still respected for Korra's privacy, and Korra now found it easier to identify with a presidential candidate. And given Varrick and Zhu Li also offered Tonraq their unconditional support, Korra definitely saw a chance to bond more.

Turning back to Shiro, Korra flashed a bright smile. "I think it's going great, and Tonraq is going to be an amazing president," she responded, "I really hope he gets the nomination, but I'm guessing they won't announce the results until later on?"

Shiro shook his head. "They don't announce it until after the New Year, when they hold an even bigger gala at the convention centre," he described, "Tonight, our job is just to announce all the candidates that submitted their paperwork, have them say a thing or two, and that's it."

Before Korra could inquire more, a set of familiar faces approached her table. The water bender's smile stretched even wider when her foster parents greeted her. "I know you're working right now, but it doesn't hurt for us to say hi, right?" Varrick stated with a wink.

Korra became all giddy when Zhu Li followed suit, almost like her foster parents took pride in sharing Korra's crowning moment. Something about mingling with VIP's when a short few months ago the prospect would have shocked Korra to the core made Korra feel like she could conquer anything. "We haven't talked to Tonraq yet. I think he's still in the back with the nomination papers," Zhu Li pointed out, "Senna's just waiting for him to come out."

"I'm a little surprised the Vice President isn't here," Korra commented, craning her head around to see if a tall bald man with a blue arrow tattoo was present, "You think he or President Raiko will show up, given this is an election for their successors."

"But keep in mind that neither will run in the election next year," Shiro reminded Korra, "President Raiko probably wants to take care of his health, kind of like Tonraq has to as well. And the Vice President is more focused on his family, so it's unlikely they'll be here. But for the nomination gala in the New Year, I'm sure at least one of them will be there."

However, Korra's sensitive ears could pick out an argument of sorts. It wasn't anything with raised voices and such, but it was clear to the water bender that some discontent was being proclaimed. She craned her neck to the right, causing Shiro, Varrick, and Zhu Li to follow. From the side door that led to the nomination room, Korra could see Tonraq and Tarrlok strolling out, but the latter definitely seemed agitated. Korra was used to Tarrlok's usual scowl, but this time it was magnified exponentially. "What's with those guys?" she wondered.

Korra soon saw Senna march up to Tonraq, placing a hand on Tonraq's arm before leading him away. But Tarrlok was not relenting, following Tonraq and Senna all the way to where Korra was. One look at Korra and Tarrlok just about lost it. "So is this what this is all about? You ask Shiro Shinobi to bring your daughter to cover the event, just so you can show off Korra? I didn't think you can sink this low," Tarrlok stated with a growl.

"Look, I didn't do anything Korra didn't want. Besides, it's not my fault that Korra blew up at you," Tonraq retorted, patting Senna's hand while shielding his petite wife from Tarrlok's advances, "You know she has autism and you have to be sensitive when talking to her. I already told Korra to watch her language and behaviour in the future, and she's done nothing but work on her social interaction. But when you personally attack her, how do you think she'll react?"

Tarrlok whipped his head right towards Korra, his eyes narrowing to darts at her. But instead of shrinking or turning away, Korra took a deep breath and stared right back. Her focus was not on Tarrlok's eyes, but slightly past his head and over the shoulder. It was another one of Tonraq's techniques that he taught her, and Korra was more than thankful for that. "How did you become this way, Tarrlok?" Tonraq continued his admonishment, "All I said when I was in the nomination room with you was that you should run a clean and fair campaign without attacking Korra or my family. I know you're capable of that, because you always portray yourself as the white knight. So what happened since then, or is your entire white knight image a façade?"

Tarrlok glared at Korra before sending his cold stare at Tonraq, who frowned the entire way. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two men, and Korra could tell that Tarrlok wanted to retort but chose not to. Korra did not consider herself a political expert, and other than knowing Tarrlok's name and position in cabinet, she knew very little about him personally. She would like to believe there was a reason for Tarrlok's bitterness towards her all this time. Was he truly a white knight character, like he often portrayed? Maybe he could still salvage it right now.

But whatever hopes Korra had of that dissipated in a second. Tarrlok brushed right past them and marched off, not before taking a last shot at Korra and both sets of parents. "This is your last warning. If you're not supporting my campaign, then stay out of my way! That goes for Korra and her foster parents," Tarrlok spat, side-glaring at Varrick and Zhu Li.

Zhu Li stayed emotionless as the Minister of National Defence brushed past her, but Varrick did not even bother hiding his disgust. Making a face at Tarrlok, he turned back to his foster daughter. "Don't worry about that guy," Varrick reassured Korra, "I think he just can't stand you beating him at his own game. It won't stop us from supporting Tonraq, so don't let him deter you, okay? You're doing the right thing, no matter what that guy says."

"Yeah, I guess," Korra murmured, rubbing her arms up and down. Even though she had a lot more confidence now, she was still uncomfortable when someone went off on her like that. "But you're right, and I won't stop supporting Tonraq just because of him."

"That's the spirit, Korra!" Senna added, pulling Tonraq closer to her. The large man then reached out to Korra, to which the autistic water bender grabbed his hand. Even though they still had some distance between them, it felt like this family was pulling itself back together.

* * *

Unalaq scanned his documents again, clearly perplexed and disturbed by the latest reports coming out of the Southern Water Tribe. It had been a little more than a month since he left his forces in charge down there, while he and a couple smaller ships regrouped back north. Since his departure, the United Forces had gotten involved, issuing his troops an ultimatum to vacate the waters and allowed the Southern Water Tribe to continue its trade routes unimpeded. While no shots were fired, it was clear that Iroh meant business, and Unalaq had to tread carefully.

Unalaq flipped another page, frowning at the details of the report provided by the interim government leaders of the Northern Water Tribe. While he focused on his goal of unifying the two tribes and taking out certain rivals in other nations, he put his own children, Desna and Eska, in charge of negotiating with the United Forces. They had been updating him on-and-off for now, including sending him this latest report. But overall, it was clear that they were on defence.

Unalaq's phone sounded off in the midst of his reading, snapping the man's attention to the offending object. Given he was now back on his ship, all calls were made via satellite phone, and this was no exception. But seeing the number it came from, Unalaq had an idea what he was up against. "Desna, Eska, you better have good news for me," he stated upon receiving the call.

"Father, you might want to reconsider your position right now," Desna, the male twin, explained, "The United Republic isn't backing off anytime soon, and our time to reach a nice, peaceful solution is running out. Is there really a need to be down here in the south for no other reason than harass shipping routes? If not, then let's get us out of here."

Unalaq shook his head. He would think that his own children, who sided with him all this time, would understand the meaning behind his actions. "Are you serious about letting those in the south destroy what we stand for?" he retorted, his tone icier than the waters around him, "I don't call myself a leader of the Northern Water Tribe for nothing, with my knowledge and wisdom and spirituality. We can't let those southern buffoons break our traditions like that."

"Are you sure it's not because they're richer than us? If they're making more money by doing more trade, then maybe we should get in on the action," Eska, the female twin, chimed in, "Besides, the United Republic is pretty secular and they're richer than both tribes combined."

Unalaq clacked his tongue at the comment. He could not believe how much his own children lacked in understanding his principles, even though he taught them all his life. "And how much good do you think my connection at the United Republic did?" Unalaq challenged, "Tarrlok Yakone is no longer the frontrunner, and it's your idiot uncle who might win. They may be filthy rich in the United Republic, but none of that can help us."

There was a tense silence in the room, with each side wondering how to proceed. Other than the soft hum of the engine and splash of the icy waters outside, no sound came out from either side of the line. It was like there was no good solution to resolve this impasse, and nothing could progress at this point. "What are you suggesting then, Father?" Eska queried, "How do you want to protect the Northern Water Tribe's interests?"

Unalaq inhaled and exhaled deeply. "There is only one thing left to do, and that's to get in touch with some of my contacts in the Fire Nation," he described, flipping to the next page, "I am aware that I sent some goods to the United Republic to go on the black market, and other than a small goof with Tarrlok with a personal item, they should have raised enough funds for us to do something. My contacts then left for the Fire Nation, but after that little explosion a while back, they should be on their way to Republic City. They seem to be our only hope right now."

"But the United Republic took down some of your plans, right? The whole idea with getting local gangs involved fell apart when Chief Bei Fong arrested most of the Triple Threats," Desna pointed out, "And with the Interpol increasing patrols in the Fire Nation, you'll only put yourself at more risk. State-sponsored terrorism isn't a good thing, and I don't know if we should get involved in that. Should we just back down now and deny everything while we still can?"

"And what makes you think I haven't already thought of that?" Unalaq responded with a dry chuckle. He chucked his pen on the table and stretched his arms melodramatically, almost like he felt this conversation was below him. "Just make sure you keep running interference with Iroh and his idiots. I'll focus on the other parts of the operation."

Before his children could say another word, Unalaq slapped the connect button on the phone, terminating the call between them. He slowly lifted himself off the chair and wandered to the window of his office. Ever since the refuelling and restocking stop at a harbour friendly to his Northern Water Tribe, Unalaq had weighed his options very carefully. While his motivation to control the Southern Water Tribe did have some spiritual reasons, the economic ones still had the most impact. The fact was that the Southern Water Tribe developed extensive trade routes with most nations of the world, particularly the Fire Nation and the United Republic. With the two richest areas aligned with them, the Northern Water Tribe was left on the sidelines. Without a larger piece of that pie, Unalaq knew there would be consequences for his nation.

Yet at the same time, Unalaq also knew there were options to get what he wanted, both using soft power and hard power. His display of force with his naval fleet was hard power, but he also tried soft power. Even when he committed what his children described as state-sponsored terrorism by loosely aligning with the Red Lotus, Unalaq still showed his influence in the legal sphere by endorsing Tarrlok for presidency. He could not help it if Tarrlok fumbled away a huge advantage by not doing more after the Red Lotus put Tarrlok's main competitor in a coma!

Unalaq's phone rang again, and the chief hurried back to his chair to answer the call. One look at the number and Unalaq knew who it was. "Hello, Zaheer," he greeted the other line with a monotonous voice, "I hope you managed to get out of the Fire Nation intact."

"We did, and we managed to smuggle our way back to the United Republic," the bald man reported. He explained that they were able to sneak out in the dead of night at an area where the Fire Nation navy had limited abilities to observe and patrol. In a small motorboat, the four Red Lotus leaders sailed through the treacherous waters before landing near Merchant's Pier, away from where the cargo usually ended up. "It's either a stroke of luck or the security for both countries was that slack. But whatever the case, we hope to enter Republic City soon."

Unalaq pursed his lips. Republic City held its nominations for presidency last week, and the finalization of the nominations would take place in the New Year. All candidates would be announced at a large function, which signified the unofficial start of the campaign. If Tarrlok was the frontrunner, then Unalaq would have no problems double-crossing the Red Lotus on the spot. He still wanted to keep them at arm's length, given his status as a political leader. But right now, they were on the same boat, whether he liked it or not.

Turning back to the phone, Unalaq gave his next set of instructions. "You can re-enter the city, but make sure you lay low for a while," he directed the Red Lotus, "I'll be coming in under the guise of an observer to the nomination convention, but I'll also direct what we'll do next. If we have all the candidates under the same roof, then it'll make life a lot easier for what I have in mind. In the meantime, see how many junior associates you can gather and have them ready."

* * *

Opal glanced out the windows as the maglev slowly pulled out of the station, winding its way past the platform and through the city before heading into the open. Asami was kind enough to give Opal two weeks off so she could spend the Winter Solstice and New Year holidays with her family, and that meant going back to Zaofu. She recalled when she was first hired by Asami to work here, and realized it had been eight months since she made the move. Realizing how far she came, Opal could not help but be proud of herself.

"What's on your mind, Opal?" a gentle voice called. Opal snapped out of her trance and looked across the small table to see her mother with a small smile. Suyin came to Republic City to drop off some presents for Lin, who unfortunately could not make it to Zaofu for their family reunion. "You must be thinking about something good with that look on your face."

"Oh, I'm just thinking about everything that's happened since I've been here," Opal replied, her right hand rubbing the back of her left hand, "I'm surprised my head is still on after everything that I went through, and it's not even a year. I'm just glad Aunt Lin and the rest of my friends are here to help me through this, and it's really too bad Aunt Lin can't come."

"Well, she's got the big investigation with the Red Lotus. Don't forget that they might have left the Fire Nation and re-entered the United Republic," Suyin pointed out, "If that's the case, then Lin has to be extra careful. You don't know what those guys might do during the holidays, especially with so many people out and about enjoying their time."

"And they better keep their eyes open, especially with open ports like where you work," Kuvira added, slipping back into her seat next to Suyin and across from Opal. The Zaofu security force member stepped away to use the bathroom earlier, but returned just in time for the maglev to accelerate. Outside the window, the cityscape zoomed past them, with even large buildings turning into blurs. Soon they would be in open fields, heading into the United Earth States in what would be an over ten-hour trip into Zaofu.

Opal tiled her eyes between her mother and her foster sister, pursing her lips and giving it some serious thought. She would be the first to admit that all this was new to her, given she was born in Zaofu. Being the safest city in the world with an almost non-existent crime rate, Opal did not even worry about having her pocket picked, let alone dealing with gangs and terrorists. And of course, adding to all the conflict was the political interference with Tarrlok, always picking on their warehouse and causing Korra to be fired. So what a turn of events it was when Korra turned out to be the biological daughter of Tarrlok's own rival!

Turning back to Suyin and Kuvira, Opal let them know how she felt. "I think it's like what I said to Bolin when I met up with him," she stated, recalling how Bolin tried to bring them back together, but Opal chose to take a break instead, "So many things have changed, and they are still changing. There's so much more I have to focus on, so it just gets overwhelming."

"But overall, I think your experience is positive, right?" Suyin remarked, folding her hands on the tabletop, "Despite the argument with Bolin regarding Ginger, and the Triple Threats almost hurting you, you still managed to stand on your own."

Opal nodded. She explained to Suyin and Kuvira everything she learned, similar to what she said to Bolin. Mother and foster sister both listened on patiently, realizing Opal's lack of experience but also impressed by her willingness to learn. In Suyin's eyes, it truly felt like Opal grew more in the past eight months than she did in more than twenty years of her life. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I learned a lot but there's still a long way to go," Opal concluded.

"And that's actually a good attitude to have, Opal," Suyin complimented her daughter, "Part of the reason metal bending was developed was because your grandmother Toph had the same attitude. Despite her gruff exterior and tough talking ways, she is extremely open-minded about new possibilities. If she didn't do that, I don't think people can metal bend at all."

Opal smiled shyly. In the past, she was always a bit nervous talking to most of her siblings about metal bending. It wasn't her fault that she inherited her father's half Air Nomad genes, leaving her as the only air bender in the family. Heck, neither Baatar nor Baatar Jr. were benders at all, so she was definitely the black sheep here. "You think Bolin would be interested in metal bending? It sounds like he's a pretty big fan of Grandma," Opal observed.

Suyin shrugged. "Well, I'm eager to teach metal bending, but it'll depend on if Bolin is open to it. After all, as I always say, the only thing stopping one from learning a new skill is their attitude," Suyin commented, "Besides, maybe Bolin is interested in learning other earth bending skills too. Shouldn't you ask him about his interests before you go too far with that?"

Opal mulled this over. It was true that during her time dating Bolin, she didn't actually find out too much about his likes and dislikes. Part of it was that Bolin was so focused on fun stuff that she didn't really focus on the more personal parts of the relationship. It bothered her that they were now taking a break without taking that step, but Opal still believed they could circle back to it. Shaking her head a few times, Opal decided to focus on the present. "Besides, I'm sure if I reach out to Bolin again in the New Year, it'll be fine," she affirmed.

"Let me point out something, though," Kuvira interjected, waving a nonchalant hand at Opal, "I'm not against you and Bolin taking a break, given how he basically fed plays to the other team. But even when you're taking a break, you have to think about how to re-bond with them. Baatar and I went through a rough patch for a while, but we still managed okay. It takes a lot of communication with each other, but in the end it's all about what you value in each other."

Opal nodded. She knew that Kuvira's uncompromising attitude could be hard to deal with sometimes, but it was obvious that she and Baatar Jr. genuinely cared for one another. In fact, it was odd at the beginning when Baatar Jr., who was quite introverted and tended to be a follower, would get into a relationship with Kuvira, who was a take-charge leader with a somewhat one-track mind when it came to getting things done. But for whatever reason, they made it work out, and Opal was truly hoping that she could do the same for what she wanted with Bolin.

"But I'll tell you another person that I see a major change in, probably even more than Opal," Suyin chimed in, changing the topic on the foster siblings, "That person is Korra, who really made some great achievements. Biological parents reunion aside, the way that she carried herself through all this messiness, despite her autism, it's something to be proud of."

"Yes, I'll agree with that," Kuvira added, "I definitely got Korra pegged wrong when I first met her. The fact that she didn't even look me in the eye when I first met her left a sour taste in my mouth. But after seeing the way she put the warehouse back together, I have nothing but respect for her. I guess I'll have to spend more time with her to see what her routines are like."

"I'm glad you and Korra understand each other better now, Kuvira," Opal replied. She glanced out the window and saw the hills surrounding Republic City, signalling that they were beyond the outskirts of town. As Opal thought about the upcoming holidays with her family, she wondered how Korra would spend her holidays. "Will Korra be with Varrick and Zhu Li, or will she be with Minister Arnook and his wife, or maybe all five of them will spend time together?"

"Whatever Korra chooses, I'm sure it'll work out for them. Because in the New Year, with the presidential election underway, she'll be even more swamped," Suyin pointed out. With that, she leaned her head back against the seat and took a deep breath, trying to relax for now as the maglev continued rumbling its way through the United Earth States towards Zaofu.

* * *

And here is my usual list of inspirations, which is a bit shorter than usual:

1.) The whole deal with Opal, Boln, Kuvira, and even Suyin to an extent is an expansion of some of their interaction in the show. I felt the breakups in Books 1 and 2 with that awful love triangle (or square?) gave the parties very little room to work with, including debriefing how they felt about what happened. Likewise, I always wondered how Kuvira and Suyin will relate to each other if the whole Great Uniter thing didn't happen. So what we got is that Opal tries to patch things up with Bolin while seeking help from Suyin and Kuvira, and that lets Kuvira reflect on her own relationships, both with Suyin and with Baatar Jr. I hope this additional tidbit puts more perspective onto these characters.

2.) The bit about Shiro Shinobi having a brother isn't canon, but it's something I always thought about. Shiro Shinobi is basically the main announcer for everything in the series, which makes me wonder how he can do it all. The answer is he can't, and that's why my head-canon is that Shiro has a brother who also does broadcasting. While Shiro broadcasts pro-bending matches, his brother is a talk show host. And of course, the part where the Four Elements Hotel hosts the nomination event is from Book 3 of Turf Wars, where Shiro announced the presidential election results. I won't give away who won the election in that comic, but I will say that it's not Raiko!

3.) Unalaq putting the South Pole at a stalemate is basically similar to a ceasefire. It's not really a negotiation or a peace treaty, but it's basically every side agreeing not to engage in further violence. The entire goal is that if Unalaq can get back with the Red Lotus and influences the United Republic election, then he can restrict the trade with the Southern Water Tribe legally. Desna and Eska are, similar as in the show, basically pawns for his game, not to mention that Unalaq will also attempt to double-cross the Red Lotus. More on that in later chapters, but that's the way things will go for now.

4.) The tests that Jinora is putting Kai through, including meditating in cooler weather and balancing on a pole, are the same tests from "Original Airbenders" in Book 3. Tarrlok telling Korra's parents (biological and foster) to get out of his way if they won't support him is from "When Extremes Meet" in Book 1 where he said the same thing to Korra. Desna and Eska showing doubt about what Unalaq is doing, even wondering if Unalaq even has everyone's best interests at hear, is from "When Darkness Falls" in Book 2 when they started questioning Unalaq after he almost let them die in the Spirit World. And Suyin wondering if Bolin is open-minded enough and has the right attitude about metal bending "Old Wounds" in Book 3 when she said the exact same thing to Bolin about his reluctance to learn metal bending.

And thank you so much for reading this chapter. I will be travelling a bit in the next little while, so I hope to write when I'm away. I still hope to have an update in a month, but until then, happy reading!


	23. New Year Celebrations

After a trip abroad and some serious planning, we're back with another chapter of this story. We're really hitting the climax now, with the presidential campaign about to start. I want to thank **SaoirseParisa** , **Maria Sato** , and **Taurus the Dragon** for their review of the previous chapter. We're finally done with the fillers and buildups, and this chapter will be it as we head for the homestretch. Enjoy the rest of this story!

Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own the Legend of Korra.

* * *

"Hello, thanks for making it tonight!" Senna greeted the visitors, holding the front door open for them to enter. It was Winter Solstice night, one of the most important dates in the Water Tribe calendar, regardless of whether one was from the North or the South. And despite moving to the United Republic from the Southern Water Tribe, Tonraq and Senna still made an effort to celebrate it. But for this year, it was their first time celebrating with their biological child.

"Hey, Senna," Korra responded, pulling her mother into a hug. She slowly stepped to the side to let Varrick and Zhu Li in, followed by the housekeeper helping the foster parents carry all the food and presents. "Wow, I can't believe this is happening," Korra stated, following Senna into the dining room, "I've celebrated my fair share of Winter Solstices, but this is my first time with you guys. I'm so excited, I don't even know what to say right now!"

"And we feel the exact same way, Korra," Senna declared, taking Korra to the dining room table where Tonraq was seated. The older man reached out and embraced his daughter, all the while Varrick and Zhu Li followed suit. "I know Varrick and Zhu Li used to take you to the Southern Water Tribe to celebrate Winter Solstice there, right?"

Korra nodded. "But I always find it odd when they do that, because Winter Solstice in the Southern Water Tribe is actually in June," Korra pointed out, taking a seat while awkwardly rubbing her forehead, "And when we come home, we'll celebrate it in December, like we are right now. So does that mean I can technically celebrate it twice a year?"

Tonraq and Senna both chuckled, gesturing to Varrick and Zhu Li to take a seat as well. "It's all about the calendar, Korra," Tonraq explained from the end of the table, "But I think more importantly, I think it's about enjoying yourself and accepting who you are. You are a member of the Southern Water Tribe, but you're also a citizen of the United Republic. And as long as you don't forget who you are and where you're from, I think you'll be fine."

"Yes, and that was the agreement we reached when we took Korra in," Zhu Li recalled, taking a seat next to Korra. Senna was right across from Korra, seated at Tonraq's right, while Korra was directly to Tonraq's left. Zhu Li was to Korra's left, while Varrick was at the other end of the table. "Varrick and I made sure Korra never forgot her heritage, and that's why she went as often as we could take her. I'm just glad you guys managed to reunite so she can tell you all about her adventures throughout those years."

Korra turned to Varrick and Zhu Li, both of whom gave her a nod of approval. Taking a deep breath, Korra began with sharing her experience. It was something Korra felt she should do for this Winter Solstice celebration, as Tonraq and Senna were not part of this for a long time. She felt it was a good opportunity to bond with Tonraq and Senna by telling them how she spent her Winter Solstice when she was young. With dinner still not yet served, Korra told them all about the times she went to the Southern Water Tribe, both the times with family and the times when she invited friends like Asami along. Those were moments that she would never forget.

But when it came to celebrating in Republic City, Korra also had a series of stories to tell. Korra went to the Southern Water Tribe in June for their Winter Solstice, when she was done school. But when celebrating in Republic City, Winter Solstice was in December, which was when school was still in session but nearing the beginning of Winter Break. That was when Korra could do more to celebrate in school, as shown with classmates who also had Water Tribe heritage. Unfortunately, Korra's autism meant she had trouble making such friends, meaning her involvement was minimal at best. "I found Asami was more open to me sharing that moment than some of the other water benders," Korra remarked, shuddering at the thought of Tahno.

"Hey, as long as you're still doing what you're good at and making contributions to the world, who cares if they don't want to share the moment with you? It's their loss, I say," Varrick exclaimed with a chuckle, just as the appetizer was served on the table.

"I agree with Varrick," Tonraq added, digging into the appetizer plate, "I think it's really important that you celebrate Winter Solstice in accordance to tradition, but also make it about you as well. Winter Solstice is a very spiritual event, and Water Tribe members used to take this time to reflect on their connections with the spirits. But as times change, traditions change, and it's more about connecting with what's with us, such as our friends and family. While I think we can still be spiritual, I also think we should appreciate what's in front of us. Besides, as water benders, aren't we supposed to be adapting and accepting of change?"

"Well said, Tonraq," Senna complimented her husband's position. Turning to Korra, she could not help but smile at the younger water bender's enthusiasm. "You know, it's a day like today that makes us even more appreciative of what's in front of us. The fact that you're willing to reconnect with us, and spend what is your first Winter Solstice with us, is fantastic."

Korra nodded. They quickly finished the appetizer and waited for the main course. As the housekeeper took away their plates, Korra turned to her biological parents. "How did you guys spend your Winter Solstices, before I reconnected with you?" Korra asked with intrigue, "Were you more traditional and focused on the spirits, as Tonraq said earlier?"

"Before Tonraq and I married, we did do some spiritual celebrations," Senna described. She went on to talk about how water benders had the power to purify spirits in the past, but it was pretty much a lost art. There weren't too many water benders with that spiritual connection, and the skill was just not that common. "I know the Northern Water Tribe is more spiritual than the Southern Water Tribe, and that's also part of the reason behind the civil wars."

Tonraq nodded. "You can tell there's a huge difference between the two tribes in terms of how matters are approached, just by seeing how Tarrlok treats us all," he commented, clasping his large hands and placing them on the table, "I used to have roots in the Northern Water Tribe, and my brother still lives there. In fact, he's part of the leadership that's behind the civil wars. In other words, this civil war is pitting family members against each other."

"Wait a minute, are you telling me that my own father is at war with my own uncle?" Korra exclaimed, her jaw dropping to unbelievable levels, "Are you sure he won't try to reach out to me and have me side with him? If that's the case, then I want to lock myself in!"

"Don't worry, because we've been doing everything we can to protect you," Varrick assured his foster daughter, "Part of the reason we had the whole evacuation is because we wanted the children out of the warzone, and that includes you. I know Unalaq has kept his eyes on the Southern Water Tribe for a while, but his knowledge of what happened to you has been limited. But if your father gets elected, then you'll be subject to security protection, especially if you appear in public with him. We won't let anything happen to you or our homeland."

"The big focus right now is the election, and as you can guess, Unalaq is planning to influence the election with his own connection. Ever wonder what the connection between that guy and Tarrlok is?" Zhu Li pointed out, causing Korra to crease her brows, "But regardless of what happens and who gets elected, we always have your best interests at heart. There's no way we'll let them harm you, and we'll always encourage you to re-bond with your family."

Korra tiled her head back and forth, struggling to digest all this new information. Part of her was worried about the effects this civil war had on her, given she was related to both tribes' leadership. But at the same time, Korra had always felt safe in Republic City, and the Northern Water Tribe had not threatened her up to this point. She figured that she could still contribute to Tonraq's campaign, but keeping the low profile she had right now was the best option. Besides, with how protective both sets of parents were to her, nothing bad should happen, right?

* * *

At the Sato household, the Sato family was celebrating the exact same holiday. While Winter Solstice had a different meaning for those with Fire Nation heritage, as it celebrated a revered individual named Roku instead, the Sato family still took the time to have dinner as a family. But this time, the circumstances were very different, especially after what the family went through the past few months. "I guess instead of being thankful for our company success, we should be thankful that we're still together," Hiroshi pointed out.

Yasuko nodded. Despite Hiroshi having resigned from Future Industries and focusing on founding an organization that dealt with social justice, there was still some rawness whenever his imprisonment was mentioned. They knew everyone eventually had to move on, but it was still a sore spot for them all. "Let's focus on the positives, okay?" Yasuko suggested, leaning her cane against the dining room table while easing into her seat, "How did it go with the events?"

Hiroshi made sure Yasuko was seated comfortably in the first seat to the left of the head of the table before taking the seat at the head of the table. "I spoke with a couple of sponsors, and they seem interested in funding scholarships for low-income students from single-parent families for college," Hiroshi explained, "It's what Asami would have become if you didn't survive."

"But Mom did survive, and I didn't end up in a single-parent household," a voice from the doorway called. Hiroshi and Yasuko looked up in time to see Asami hustle in. She was still in her work clothes, a sign that she just got home and didn't even change. "It's great that you took the chance to reflect, Dad," Asami added, slipping into the seat to Hiroshi's right, "And for you to start a scholarship for students with that need, I think you've come a long way."

Hiroshi nodded with a small smile. With the riches the Satos accumulated throughout the years, it would have been too easy to make a few grants here and there to regain a positive image for them. However, Hiroshi wanted something meaningful for both his personal history and his family history. He wanted to use his own tragedy of almost losing his wife and Asami of almost losing a parent to help those who actually did lose their loved ones. While Asami was fortunate in that she was born into this household, many who lost their parents were not so lucky. Why should they lose their opportunity to further their education all because of that tragedy?

"And somehow I feel you had Mako, Bolin, and Kai in mind when you came up with this idea, right?" Asami chimed in, shaking Hiroshi out of his thoughts. The heavyset man glanced at his daughter thoughtfully while taking a sip from his glass. When he proposed the idea to Asami and Yasuko, Asami suggested the warehouse gang that she and Korra befriended. Seeing how this venture would match them perfectly, Hiroshi was all onboard instantly. "You know, that's what Jinora is helping Kai with, and maybe he and Bolin will be the first recipients."

"Well, I'm not quite sure yet. The committee still has to decide on the criteria, such as financial need, recipient age, academic achievement, and even the presence of a foster parent," Hiroshi responded. He unfolded the napkin and placed it on his lap, just as the housekeeper placed the appetizer on the table. "But once the details are set, then you can take them to Toza and Yung. I'm sure they can convince Bolin and Kai to sign up."

"And is this the only venture you're looking into?" Yasuko asked, digging into the salad plate, "I know you said you wanted to do more than one, but it seems like you're completely set on this one first. I hope you don't give up on your other ideas as well."

Hiroshi shook his head. "I don't want to give up on those ideas, and I have one that is specifically dedicated to you," Hiroshi stated, shoving a forkful of veggies into his mouth. He chewed on the crisp leaves thoughtfully, swallowing them in one gulp before turning back to his wife. "I'm thinking we should do something to assist those with physical disabilities, especially if they live alone and can't get around the house. I've seen those railings they set on stairs that allow the user to ride up and down the stairs without walking. I think if we tweak the goods we have at Future Industries to make it less expensive for them to use, it might do some good."

"And let me guess, you got that idea from Varrick, with the dual-use technology?" Asami commented, dabbing the corner of her mouth with a napkin, "I told you how happy I was when I saw those pieces go from being used for killing to being used in cars. If you can do the same for this venture, then I think it'll be fantastic. I'm so proud of you for doing that."

"Hiroshi also told me about wanting to do something for those with mental health issues too," Yasuko added, lifting her hands to allow the housekeeper to take the salad plate away, "For this project, the inspiration was Korra. Hiroshi wanted to do something to help those with a mental disability, such as autism, cope better with the world. Given how much Korra achieved and how she reunited with her birth parents, Hiroshi felt this would honour Korra as well."

Asami's eyes widened slightly, surprised at how much Hiroshi was attempting all at once. "Maybe you should do one at a time, despite what Mom said earlier," Asami stammered, rubbing her chin with a free hand, "You might be biting off more than you can chew."

Hiroshi shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with dreaming big, right? How do you think Future Industries grew this much and stayed as a big player in the field for decades?" the older industrialist responded, causing a wave of chuckles amongst the family. For a moment, it felt like everything had come back, even though all three Satos knew there was still a ways to go before Hiroshi fully redeemed himself. "Anyway, what's the deal with Korra? We sometimes have her over for Winter Solstice, but this year she's celebrating with her biological parents."

Asami nodded. Korra did tell her that she would not make it, opting to go to Tonraq and Senna with Varrick and Zhu Li. Even though Asami was disappointed that Korra was not here, she knew it was the right way to go. Korra wanted to re-bond with her biological parents, and there was no better opportunity to do so than this. "And after the Winter Solstice, Korra will be focused on her father getting the nomination," Asami described, "Oddly enough, this year the nomination convention will be held on the seventh day of the New Year."

"It's called the Day of Humanity, and it's a day where we celebrate being humans," Yasuko explained, nodding to the housekeeper in gratitude as the main course was served, "I know in both the Water Tribes and the Fire Nation, Winter Solstice celebrates spirituality or a great person. But the Day of Humanity is celebrated throughout the world on what it means to be human. And with so much riding on Korra's relationship with her biological parents, seeing her father being nominated on that day seems almost appropriate."

Asami licked her lips, her eyes straying to the entrée before her. While the smells of the fresh dish pleasantly tickled her nostrils, Asami was too deep in thought to pay attention to the dinner. It was true that Korra did achieve a lot, both despite and because of Asami's actions. But one thing Asami still could not stand was that she could not be honest with herself about how she felt about Korra. Even though Korra was open to a romantic relationship, she requested that it be kept aside for now, mainly because she was worried that Asami's Fire Nation heritage would hinder their relationship. Asami still did not tell her parents about this, but if she wanted to live up to celebrating humanity, was it right to keep this secret for this long?

"Hey, Asami," Hiroshi called, snapping the engineer out of her thoughts. Asami tilted her head to Hiroshi, who stared at her with a concerned look. "Were you daydreaming over there? You might want to start on your food before it gets cold," the bearded man suggested.

* * *

"Do we have all the food ready? If yes, then let's start putting them into the pot," Toza announced, stirring the boiling soup with a ladle. It was somewhat of a tradition between Toza and Yung that their families would get together to do a mutual Winter Solstice and New Year celebration. This year, the dinner was held at Toza's residence, meaning Yung and Kai brought over all their ingredients. "You guys want to do the honours first?" Toza asked Yung.

Yung nodded. Peeling back the plastic wrap, the older air bender revealed all sorts of vegetables to be put into the pot. Due to their Air Nomad roots, Toza made sure there were two soup bases, one of which was pure vegetarian for Yung and Kai. "Which one do you want to go in first, Kai?" Yung asked his ward, "You're pretty much the VIP tonight."

Kai chuckled. "Come on, Yung," he responded, picking up a handful of spinach and sliding them into the fondue pot, "I know I had my first few lessons in air bending with Jinora, but it's not like I'm a master yet. She thinks I have potential but I should still brush up."

"Baby steps, Kai," Toza reassured the younger air bender before putting in some meat into his side of the pot. Once both sides neared full, the older earth bender placed a metal lid on and waited. Part of why fondue was so enjoyable was that they could watch the ingredients bubble and cook right before their eyes, creating the freshest smell when the lid was pulled off. While the group waited patiently for the pot to boil, Toza turned back to his own foster children. "I know Mako has some new training he did at the Fire Nation that he tried to bring back to the Republic City police force. What new discoveries did you make this time?"

Mako cleared his throat before explaining some of the new investigation approaches the police planned to adopt for the holidays. "We know the Red Lotus might be back in the city, but we don't have enough information to decide on the best course of action yet," he described, "So that's why we'll have to be diligent and on the lookout always. But since the police force can't stretch itself too thin, we'll have to target certain areas more than others. I'm not on duty today, but I will be for New Year's Eve. We think the Red Lotus might be active then."

"Are you sure something will happen then? Or is that what we're guessing will happen?" Bolin, who was seated at the end of the table, queried. With Mako to his direct right and Toza to his direct left, it almost felt like Bolin was isolated from the action. It was eerily similar to his current situation with Opal, which left him quite distraught. "I mean, Opal is coming back after the New Year, and the last thing I want is for her to enter the country with a terrorist fight."

Yung, who was sitting next to Toza's left, lifted his head and gave Bolin a soft smile. "I'm sure Opal will be fine, Bolin," he stated, "Besides, you don't have any faith in your brother or Chief Bei Fong? From what Toza told me, Mako got his redemption when he rubbed it in the faces of his rivals without even saying a word. Now the entire police department is relying on his report and there's nothing those two can do about it!"

Mako emitted a rare smile. "Now you're making me blush, Yung," the fire bender replied while glancing at the metal pot. The sounds of water boiling could be heard from within, but the group knew it would take a few more minutes. "But yes, we are concerned about that, because on the seventh day of the New Year, they're holding the presidential nomination convention. If the Red Lotus doesn't attack in the New Year, they have another opportunity to do so in a week."

"Who usually goes to these conventions?" Kai wondered from Mako's right, "I know Jinora used to go because her father is the vice president for two terms. For the first term, the president was nominated but didn't name a running mate until a month after. But for the second term, Jinora said her father was named on the spot. Is there usually a difference between terms?"

"I don't think there's any requirement to name a running mate on the spot, but it won't surprise me if some of those candidates already have someone in mind," Mako responded, trying to put his knowledge of social politics into good use. He had seen enough of that in the police force, where Lu and Gang just could not be fired or demoted all because they rubbed shoulders with the right people. "So if a nominated candidate already knows who they'll choose, I don't think it'll hurt for them to invite that person to the convention."

"And let me guess? You're being assigned for a shift at the convention?" Bolin pointed out. The pot bubbled just in time for the lid to be removed, and Bolin immediately signalled to Pabu to come over. Seeing the food about to be served, the fire ferret hustled in and positioned himself right at Bolin's feet. "I know I'm not supposed to interrupt you when your work, but do you think we can stick around, just to see some of those VIP's?"

But Mako had to hold the thought as Toza lifted the lid in a flourish. The low pitched roar of the bubbling soup along with the smells of the freshly cooked food caught everyone's eyes. In Toza's hand was the ladle, and the former pro-bender instantly scooped out some food. "Please, help yourselves," he announced, waving his free hand at the others.

Everyone slowly spooned out the cooked food onto their plates, with Yung and Kai focusing only on the vegetarian portion. Bolin already had his plate full, but continued ladling due to Pabu expecting his fair share as well. By the time everyone had their first plates, the pot was empty again. "I think you have better luck asking Korra and Asami if you want to see the VIP's," Mako pointed out, dipping a slice of meat into his soy sauce, "Korra is helping her father with his campaign and I'm pretty sure Asami will attend on behalf of industrial leaders."

"Oh, that's right," Bolin recalled, shovelling food into his mouth with one hand while the other dropped bits and pieces for Pabu, "Korra is part of the campaign team for Tonraq now. I hope they do well over there, especially what Tarrlok put us through. I know Ginger tried to get me to jump ship, and I kind of did, but there's no way I'll stab us in the back again."

Toza and Yung both chuckled at that remark. There was no doubt in their minds that Bolin also redeemed himself, and business was picking up at the pier again. "Why do you think we have to go to the pier even on holidays?" Yung pointed out, slipping a piece of boiled lettuce in his mouth. The vegetable was softened significantly, but still had a bit of crunch for texture. "Besides, Ginger will just manipulate another person to get what she wants, so it's best to just ignore her for now. With Varrick keeping an eye on her, she won't bother us again."

"I know, I know," Bolin responded, flashing a grin that everyone knew was somewhat forced, "I'm just hoping everything goes well when Opal comes back from Zaofu. You realize that we're taking a break while everything gets settled first, right? I'm just wondering how long the break will be and how long it'll take to put the pieces back together."

Toza shook his head. "You can't force these things, Bolin. If Opal said she wanted some space, it's best to give her some space," he commented, pouring himself more sauce, "And even if you repair the relationship, there's no guarantee that it'll be back together the exact way it was before. So instead of focusing on that, you should think about building something even better."

"Yeah, I guess," Bolin murmured, slipping some food into his own mouth. In the meantime, Pabu was pawing at his ankles, demanding more food be dropped on him. As Bolin tended to two separate mouths, he took a glance at the young air bender at the other end of the table. "And speaking of relationships, how's the one between you and Jinora, Kai?"

Unfortunately, Kai was drinking some water, and that almost sent the liquid down the wrong pipe. While Kai sputtered and coughed, it got more chuckles out of everyone. "Calm down first, bud," Yung suggested, reaching for a second helping of vegetables, "We'll have to cook more food anyway, so just take a few minutes before you reveal, okay?"

* * *

It was no big deal that Tarrlok spent most New Year's Eves alone, given he was single and had few friends in Republic City. The Minister of National Defence usually spent his holiday working, going over various files and, for only this year, preparing for his campaign. Besides, with his unsavoury family history, being the son of a former crime lord and his older brother also losing his life that way, Tarrlok certainly wanted no celebration with people like that.

"And here is your entrée, Minister," the waiter called, snapping Tarrlok to attention. The young man in a tuxedo placed a traditional Northern Water Tribe style seafood stew before him. While Kwong's Cuisine was the gold standard when it came to restaurants in Republic City, Tarrlok preferred this restaurant over that one in the holidays. Despite his eagerness to sever all ties with his familial history, Tarrlok still had a soft spot for his homeland. Besides, with Unalaq serving as an unofficial ally, the last thing he wanted was to seem detached from his tribe.

"Will that be everything right now, or do you like anything further?" the waiter asked. Tarrlok gave him a nonchalant glance before waving him off. As the waiter trotted to the other side of the restaurant, Tarrlok spooned some of the stew into his bowl. Just like the complex flavours entering his nostrils, Tarrlok's life was a web of complexity right now. Even though he argued with Korra and her two sets of parents at the nomination deadline, Tarrlok knew they had a point. His goal was to run his campaign as the white knight candidate who prided himself in having a clean slate. He wanted this campaign to have nothing to do with his family history, and that meant representing everything his family was not.

At the same time, Tarrlok knew he had to rely on other sources not originally anticipated to gain support. Because of his work with Unalaq and his children, and his connections between the Northern Water Tribe and the United Republic, it was natural that the Northern Water Tribe expected favours should he win. It was already bad enough that Unalaq pestered and needled Tarrlok nonstop when he was named Minister of National Defence. But now that the campaign was on, Tarrlok knew Unalaq would soon make crazy demands again. And with Unalaq having some unsavoury secrets of his own, Tarrlok felt he just re-entered the sandbox.

Tarrlok took a small spoon and cut into the fish, lifting it to his nostrils to get a good smell. The freshness was not as evident as when he tried it at the Northern Water Tribe, where the fish market was much fresher every day. Either way, he slipped it into his mouth and chewed it thoughtfully. He glanced around the restaurant to see families and friends at various tables, all of whom enjoyed this holiday season. He was the only table of one, leaving him quite alone and longing for company. Was this the price to pay in order to get a clean start?

"Minister Yakone, is that you?" a voice snapped Tarrlok to attention. He tilted his head to his right, and standing before him was a woman with an ocean-blue jacket and flame-red hair. "I thought I recognized you. Do you have no one joining you tonight?"

Tarrlok narrowed his eyes and leaned his head slightly backwards, almost like sizing up his visitor. He recalled seeing her at the Firewood Bay pier, where his nemesis Korra still worked at. He wasn't sure what this woman's role was at the pier or Future Industries, but it was the last group he wanted to reach out to at this point. "Can I help you with something?" Tarrlok greeted her with an edge in his tone, "If not, I would really like to have my meal in peace."

"Is that what you say to what might be one of your biggest supporters in the election?" the redhead retorted, giving Tarrlok a sideways glance. Then, without any warning, she pulled out the chair across from Tarrlok and plopped herself down, much to the chagrin of the Minister of National Defence. "In case you forgot, my name is Ginger, and I used to be part of Future Industries' advertising and marketing department. I'm technically still there, but I'm under their supervision indefinitely. It's really stifling my creativity and freedom, you know?"

Tarrlok scowled at Ginger's interference, but to avoid looking bad in public and hurting his election chances, he had to swallow his pride. It was bad enough that Tonraq was parading Korra around, making Tarrlok look like he didn't care about autistic people. Did he really want to tick off a member of Future Industries, even though he wasn't expecting their vote? "What can I help you with, Miss Ginger?" he asked with forced politeness, "I did recall my assistant talk about your efforts to reach out to me, but nothing really progressed on that ground."

Ginger leaned her back against her chair, narrowing her eyes further. The unimpressed look she gave Tarrlok really grated on his nerves, and the last thing he wanted was to be subject to a volley of insults in this holiday season. "Well, with Minister Arnook back in his post, there just wasn't any appetite on Future Industries' part to reach out," Ginger pointed out, "But to me, that's just narrowmindedness. If they see the big picture, they would keep reaching out to you."

Tarrlok slowed his chewing and keyed in on the redhead sitting across from him. He grabbed his glass and took a long sip of water, letting the cool liquid flow down his throat. As he placed the glass down, Tarrlok grabbed his napkin and dabbed the corner of his lip. "What do you have in mind, Miss Ginger?" he queried, his interest slowly returning.

Ginger leaned forward, her trademark lopsided smirk now front and centre. "Let's not forget that despite Varrick's attempt to rein me in, I have certain skillsets that you can use to win the election. I did some acting when I was younger and I'm still a socialite. I can get you some connections that can put you back ahead again, not to mention digging up certain dirt on your competitors, especially Tonraq," she proposed, tapping a finger on the table.

Tarrlok stayed silent, wondering what that would entail. Much as he wanted to run a clean campaign, he knew Tonraq was his main competitor. Not to mention that Korra was on Tonraq's side, this would not end well. Besides, if Ginger could spin the rivalry he had with the warehouse gang into a positive for him, then it would suck the wind out of Tonraq's sails. How could he challenge Tarrlok for bullying autistics if Korra performed poorly to begin with?

Tarrlok looked back at Ginger, who had not stopped smirking since she sat down. Given her history with Future Industries, Ginger would know what went on inside. She probably saw firsthand the mess created when Tarrlok investigated them. Even if Tarrlok lost his attempt to incarcerate Hiroshi in the end, the damage to Tarrlok's credibility was done. And with Ginger now being on the outs with senior management, Tarrlok knew she had a bone to pick, which would be of great advantage to Tarrlok. "So what's the catch on my end?" he asked.

"Nothing much, except for some incentives for myself and groups I associate with," Ginger responded, crossing her arms arrogantly across her chest, "I'll let you know what exact moves I want you to make, but I want your promise that you'll help me climb back to the top."

Tarrlok nodded, but kept emotionless. "I'll definitely consider it, but I would like to see some results first," he responded, "Why don't you give me some specific examples of what you can do to support my campaign, and then we'll talk collaboration? Until then, I would like to finish my dinner in peace. Have a happy holiday, Miss Ginger." With that, Tarrlok gestured his arm in the direction of the door, beckoning Ginger to leave him be.

* * *

"Is there even a reason why we're hiding back in our old hideout?" Ming Hua grumbled, glancing around at the dark, damp, and narrow basement suite. It was a harrowing experience to say the least, when the Red Lotus sneaked out of the Fire Nation in the dead of night. Crossing the cold waters between the Fire Nation capital and Republic City in nothing more than a small boat, they were lucky nobody drowned in the sea. "Why would we even go back to the old place when we know the police will probably be all over us?" she demanded.

Zaheer gave the armless water bender a long stare before focusing back on his notes, not saying a word to anyone there. He already had a goal in mind and wasn't prepared to deviate from that. "Their belief is that we'll attack during the holidays, but that's dead wrong," the bald man replied, "That's why we stick with the plan and don't make any sudden moves."

"Don't tell me you got scared after what happened in the Fire Nation," Ghazan pointed out, crossing his arms and sneering at his leader, "Originally we went in with some juniors to disrupt the hierarchy, but then that brought in the Interpol and the military. We ended up getting out of there and leaving our juniors behind, but our explosives didn't even dent the military. Now you're going all careful and not risking it? What happened to the old and bold Zaheer?"

Again, Zaheer chose not to respond, opting to check his laptop and phone instead. The silence was killing everyone, and Ghazan wasn't having any of that. Grumbling his entire way out, the earth bender made sure to kick a few things before leaving Zaheer alone. It also didn't help that none of the junior associates they had in Republic City were present, leaving those four all by their lonesome. Now, with Zaheer sitting at the desk and nobody around him, P'Li decided to intervene. "Zaheer, is there a reason why we're hiding here for now?" she asked.

Zaheer typed some lines into his computer before turning back to P'Li. "I didn't tell the rest of our hotheads, but I know I can trust you with this information," Zaheer explained, "While we were in the Fire Nation, Unalaq was running interference in the Southern Water Tribe. But his plan didn't work out, and now he has to backtrack. He's now on his way to Republic City incognito, and we're hoping to do something to affect the presidential nomination."

P'Li was slightly taken aback by that comment. She knew that the Red Lotus had always seen the United Republic as the biggest threat to their plans, followed by the Fire Nation. Both these nations were wealthy, meaning their governments could justify their continued existence. And with the Southern Water Tribe being their closest ally, and also Unalaq's biggest rival, she could see the reasoning behind those targets. But for the plan to change that greatly, it was either the Red Lotus was being sloppy, or the respective governments caught on to their plans. "So what do you figure?" she asked, "How can Unalaq help us this time?"

Zaheer glanced up at P'Li, this time a helpless expression on his face. "Frankly, I don't think Unalaq will be of much help. He might get us closer to the convention, but with security heightened since our attempted assassination, we're on our own," Zaheer described, "Besides, with Unalaq's goals now diverging from ours, I don't think we should align with him for long. To me, it seems like he wants power more than anything."

P'Li pursed her lips, not sure what to make of this. It was an awkward alliance between Unalaq and the Red Lotus, as Unalaq was a political leader interested in uniting the two Water Tribes, while the Red Lotus was formed to get rid of authoritarian governments. Even if Unalaq's goals of spirituality aligned with the Red Lotus goals of individual freedom, it still made for bad optics that a political leader was found to harbour terrorism. "But yet here we are, relying on him once again," P'Li commented, "Should we turn on him before he turns on us?"

Zaheer shook his head. "We need someone to get us inside, then we can destroy the system from within," he stated, "But once we get all the candidates in one spot, and Unalaq is with us, then it won't take much to take him out as well. We'll just say he's collateral damage, and two different countries just lost their main political leadership."

P'Li barely had any time to digest the information when Ghazan knocked on the doorframe. "Your special guest is here, Zaheer," he announced, before stepping aside to reveal Unalaq, "You want us in here with you, or are you meeting alone?"

Zaheer waved a hand, signalling to everyone that he wished to be left alone. Ghazan stepped out of view, but P'Li stayed hesitantly. She glanced at the Northern Water Tribe leader and, despite her height advantage over him, couldn't help but feel some chills. It wasn't until a moist limb wrapping around her arm that P'Li snapped her attention away. "Let's go and leave these two be," Ming Hua suggested, pulling on the fire bender with a water tendril.

Finally, P'Li vacated the room, leaving Zaheer alone with Unalaq. The two men glared silently at each other, neither showing any emotion nor making a move. The few seconds of tense silence was breached only when Unalaq pulled out a chair and sat himself before Zaheer. "I think you know what we have to do, Zaheer," Unalaq declared gruffly.

Zaheer nodded his head. Turning his laptop around, he showed the images on the monitor to the water bender. "We already had the few remaining junior associates of the Red Lotus scout out the convention hall that will hold the nomination ceremony," he informed Unalaq, "Our plan is to go in with small groups, which accounts for both maneuverability and our lack of people. We strike fast and hard, and then we hold the nominees hostage in a back room."

Unalaq nodded. While he knew Zaheer's ultimate goal was to kill off the nominees, what Unalaq preferred was if Zaheer kept them alive for long enough to threaten the other political leaders. "Will your associates use the communication lines that I provide?" Unalaq queried, "As a fellow political leader, I have direct phone lines to all the other national leaders. I will supply those to you to contact those leaders to provide your demands, but I will stay in the background and not interfere. The less they know about my involvement, the better."

"Are you sure you're just avoiding us because of your tribe, or is there another reason?" Zaheer inquired, lifting an eyebrow in curiosity. Despite the tension between them, there had never been anything heated, as both men were calm and collected in getting their jobs done. "I hope you're not planning on leaving us to take on the authorities on our own."

Unalaq cracked a small smile while shaking his head. "It's all about deniability, because I have successfully denied my involvement with you to the other political leaders so far. But once our goal is met, then I can come out in support of you," Unalaq explained, "And even then, you can rest assured that as long as I'm there, I'll support you every way I can."

Zaheer eyed Unalaq for a few seconds, refusing to respond to that comment. Both sides knew that it was not made with full sincerity, given their uneasy alliance. Deep down, Zaheer knew he had to have a backup plan, in case Unalaq abandoned him or sold him out to the United Republic military should the hostage plan fail. It might even mean taking Unalaq as part of his hostages, and then slaughtering him with the hostages, like he suggested to P'Li earlier.

"And Zaheer, you better hope this plan works, because I already have a guy from the nominees who failed to take advantage of all the tools I gave him," Unalaq warned the air bender, which snapped Zaheer back to attention, "I'm basically making him a sitting duck and replacing him with you, so don't you dare disappoint me again."

* * *

Korra could not help but beam from ear to ear as the SUV she was in turned into the final lane heading straight for the convention centre. It was a route that she was familiar with, given the pro-bending arena that she worked at was on the same street. But today, the purpose of the trip was not for work purposes, but to celebrate a milestone in her family.

Korra leaned forward and tapped the passengers in front of her. This SUV was special in that it had three rows of seats instead of two, and Korra sat in the final aisle all by herself. The head of security for her group was in the front passenger seat, but the people Korra wanted to talk to were in the middle aisle. "Tonraq, Senna, do you think Varrick and Zhu Li arrived yet?" she asked, "How will they find us when we're all entering separately?"

Senna, who sat at the left seat, turned her head and smiled at Korra. "They'll meet us when we enter the hall," she responded, patting Korra's hand, "They're our guests, but the nominees are the VIP's tonight. That's why we're entering at a different entrance."

Tonraq also turned around and smiled at his daughter. Despite all the challenges from before the New Year, he was so proud to have Korra share this moment with him. "We'll do fine, Korra," he reassured the autistic water bender, "We just go on stage when my name is called. I accept the nomination and give a short speech and I will give you credit for your work. You don't have to say anything if you don't feel comfortable handling the crowd."

"I know, and I have to keep my composure no matter how crazy things get," Korra stated, taking a deep breath as thoughts of the conference zoomed through her mind. She was nervous about the people she would face in there, whether they be Tonraq's rivals, other government officials, or even members of the press. She knew Raiko would be there but leave early due to his frail health, and Tenzin would take over most of the president's roles in this nomination. But there were plenty of unfriendly faces in there that Korra was weary of, and the last thing she wanted was to make her family look bad. "I'll do what I can, you guys," she declared.

Before long, the SUV slowed to a halt, and Korra could see members of the Republic City police line the street. There were also special agents from the Department of Public Safety surrounding their vehicle, slowly opening the doors and escorting Tonraq and Senna out. Once her parents were in the open, Korra slowly followed, allowing herself to be smothered by the evening sun. Before she reunited with her parents, the crowd's noise would have bothered her greatly. But ever since she started training herself in coping mechanisms, she found herself adapting to this easier. As the security guards waved at her, Korra followed them along.

Suddenly, Korra saw someone that caught her attention. Stretching out a smile, she trotted off from the security detail, despite their hollers for her to come back, and approached the person in question. "Mako, I can't believe you're on duty today!" Korra greeted her friend.

The tall fire bender turned to Korra and tilted an eyebrow. Korra knew better than to expect a smile out of him, but at least he paid attention to her. "I'm helping out with security, but I did manage to get Bolin and the rest of the gang some good seats," he pointed out, gesturing into the crowd. Indeed, standing front and centre were Bolin, Kai, Toza, and Yung. "I think they are more than excited to see you, given the big role you played in your father's campaign."

Korra bounded towards the group and waved excitedly at them. Unfortunately, she did not get off any words, as the security team ushered her back to her parents. Instead, Korra held her right fist up with her thumb and pinky sticking out, waving it next to her ear like a phone. As she returned to her parents, she could only grin. "Sorry, I ran into some friends," she explained.

"It's okay to see some friends and mingle with the crowd. In fact, it'll be very useful in the campaign. But you should work with security so they can do their job," Tonraq admonished Korra, albeit in a gentle tone, "They have to make sure we're all safe and nobody will try to hurt us or kill us. You don't want someone to do that to you, right?"

That got Korra's smile to ease a bit, as she didn't really think about that. After all, both Raiko and Tonraq were nearly assassinated, so maybe she should be more aware? "I'll be more careful next time," she promised, nodding to Tonraq before heading into the building.

Once Korra entered into the hall, the atmosphere completely changed. Gone was the outside crowd with heavy police presence, and replacing that was the glittering lights of the long hallway leading into the main convention room. Instead of street clothes or police uniforms, the guests here all wore suits and gowns, standing straight and tall and speaking in dignified manners. While Korra herself still dressed up, wearing the same midnight blue dress she wore when Future Industries celebrated its anniversary last year, something about this group made Korra feel even less formal. "This is unreal," she murmured to herself.

"Come along, Korra," Senna called, tapping Korra on the elbow. That got Korra to stop scanning around and follow her parents into the main hall. There, her other set of parents were at one of the tables in the front. "I told you Varrick and Zhu Li won't miss this," Senna added.

Korra immediately pulled Varrick and Zhu Li into a hug, barely giving them enough time to stand up from their seats. When she released them, Varrick gestured to his left, revealing the faces of the Sato family. That got Korra bounding up to Asami and giving her a hug, all the while Hiroshi and Yasuko looked on. By the time all the hugging and handshakes, the latter courtesy of Tonraq, ended, Korra had to excuse herself once more. "Apparently, we have to be backstage first, but we should be back by the time the banquet starts," she informed everyone.

Tonraq nodded. "They want the candidates and their families to come on the stage together for a group introduction. After that, President Raiko will make a speech, and then each candidate will make their own speeches," he described, gesturing at the stage at the front, "The president will leave after his speech, and the vice president and his family will join us for the banquet. We'll join you again in a minute, but right now Senna and Korra will come with me."

Korra waved to Varrick, Zhu Li, and the Satos before heading off. She noticed that Opal and Kuvira were also present, seated at the same table as the Satos. Opal immediately waved at Korra, but unexpectedly Kuvira did too. Korra wasn't sure what surprised her more, the fact that they made it back from Zaofu in time to attend or the fact that Kuvira greeted her this openly. They had their differences at the warehouse, but Korra could see Kuvira change her views during this time. Maybe if they both had time, they should meet up and go for coffee or something.

"I heard some foreign dignitaries might attend, including my creepy brother," Tonraq commented, his words catching Korra's attention, "I'm not sure why he would be here, but I guess we can't really deny him. Maybe he's here to cheer on his own handpicked candidate Tarrlok, but if I end up winning the election, I'll have to deal with him in the future."

Korra slowly moved backstage with her parents, still giving her father's words a lot of thought. She had never met her uncle and was shocked to learn that they were at odds with the civil war. Would she end up running into him here, and how would he react if he saw her? What if he judged her autism negatively and treated her the same way his candidate, Tarrlok did? Given the support Korra had so far, she really didn't want it to end that way.

But as Korra strolled to the back, she just brushed past a bald waiter with a weird scar on his left eyebrow. The strange waiter took a glance in, quickly counting the people before pulling out his cellphone to make a call. "All candidates have arrived, so get in position," he ordered.

* * *

And of course, we have to give my usual list of acknowledgements:

1.) I have to credit **SaoirseParisa** for editing the first 2 scenes of this chapter. The goal is to parallel Korra and Asami, and what better way to do it by showcasing their family dinners. There is a parallel in how the families are coming back together, but also how they both want to move onto better things. Of course, Korra and Asami are still friends, but you'll see subtle foreshadowing on what will happen with their relationship. I won't tell you how I intend to do that, but I want to thank **SaoirseParisa** for brainstorming with me.

2.) Fondue is a Chinese dish eaten during the winter season, sometimes at Winter Solstice celebrations. As you know, China doesn't traditionally celebrate Christmas, so Winter Solstice is their big day. The broth they use is usually a plain chicken or vegetable broth, and you can throw in all sorts of ingredients (vegetables, meats, tofu, etc.) and cook it via the boiling soup. I've had this several times in my life and I found it to be an amazing experience. So I thought I'd share a bit of that in here!

3.) I have to include a bit of modern day politics in this fic, particularly with Unalaq and the presidential nomination. Unalaq's comment about state-sponsored terrorism is true in that there are states today that will sponsor terrorists in other countries. During the mid-2000's, several were mentioned and that reason was used for the Iraqi Invasion. While states cannot interfere in another state's affairs directly, there are indirect ways to do so, and sponsoring terrorism is one such way. As for the presidential nomination convention, this is based on the party conventions held by major political parties, such as the Democrats and the Republicans in the United States, and the Liberals and Conservatives in Canada. While those conventions only nominate one person, my story involves multiple nominees, so you will expect multiple speeches.

4.) Surprisingly, there is only one inspiration from the series in this chapter. At the very end, Korra was asked to step in line with the rest of her group while the security detail brought her in. This is from "The Metal Clan" in Book 3 when Lin requested the same thing of Korra, who was going around the Earth Kingdom looking for air benders while the Red Lotus was after her.

Expect to see things go haywire next chapter, because the Red Lotus is clearly in the building. What attacks will they launch at the nominees, and how will Korra and her friends fight back? The battle will be on, and it'll all go down in the next chapter!


	24. Taken Hostage

The update is a little later than expected, but here we are nonetheless. I want to thank **Maria Sato** , **SaoirseParisa** , and **Taurus The Dragon** for reviewing the previous chapter. It's also interesting that we're posting this new chapter today, because today is the 30th anniversary of the release of "Rain Man" in 1988. I always say that Korra's mannerisms are based on the lead character, and what better way to celebrate that than to have an autistic character initiate the plan to save everyone? If you want to check out how she does it, then you have to read this crazy ride of a chapter!

Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own the Legend of Korra.

* * *

Tarrlok readjusted the cuffs of his suit jacket while his eyes darted around the wide hall. Tonight was the night when the candidates were to be confirmed, and he was amongst those who were informed that they had enough nominations. He already had a speech planned to steal the thunder back from Tonraq, who had the audacity to have Senna and Korra join him on stage, all the while Varrick, Zhu Li, and the Satos sat in the audience. "If this is not an attempt to make me look bad, then I don't know what is," Tarrlok muttered to himself.

At the same time, he was surprised to see that, among the foreign dignitaries, Unalaq was seen in the crowd. The Northern Water Tribe leader did not mingle much with anyone, nor did he approach Tarrlok to greet him. Instead, it was like Unalaq had his mind occupied with another thought, and that he was only here for perfunctory reasons. It was very unlike Unalaq to not drop by his way, given Unalaq loved to demonstrate his control at any given time. Why would he be here if he had no intention to meet the candidates?

Tarrlok's eyes turned back to the side door, where the candidates were to enter in order to wait backstage. Raiko was speaking with some candidates, including Tonraq, who marched in with Senna and Korra. He knew the candidates had to congregate soon, but he also wanted to keep a distance between himself and Korra. After all the times Korra made him look bad, the last thing he wanted was to have a blow-up at such an important moment.

"Excuse me, Minister Yakone," a female voice from behind Tarrlok called. Tarrlok turned just in time to see Ginger saunter up to him, eyeing him with half-dropped eyelids. "I hope you will remember some of the things I requested when I helped you with your speech. You won't forget how that can affect the race, especially your chief opponent, right?"

Tarrlok snarled as Ginger crossed her arms. He thought he lost Unalaq in the control department, but it seemed like Ginger was just as bad. "I'm perfectly fine taking care of that," he responded curtly, "However, I remind you not to associate too closely with me right now. The public isn't aware of our alliance yet, and now is not the time to rock the boat."

Ginger smirked again. "I'm surprised you would say that, Minister, because you've spent so much time hiding your family past, even when all that is public knowledge," the socialite remarked, "And it's no secret either that you have ties to the Northern Water Tribe and Unalaq. So why would you be worried about being seen in public with me?"

Tarrlok really had to bite his tongue at Ginger's comment, which was a low blow even for someone like her. It was true that being the son of a crime lord and the brother of a terrorist did Tarrlok no favours, but it wasn't like Tarrlok didn't break away from them. For the last two decades, Tarrlok was careful to craft himself as a clean politician, trying to do the right thing while garnering support everywhere he went. There was a reason why he got enough votes to be made a minister, becoming the youngest member of cabinet when Raiko appointed him the post of Minister of National Defence during the latter's first term.

Tarrlok turned back at Ginger, glaring at her for a few more seconds before marching off. He didn't even have to look to know that Ginger was headed back for her seat, the smirk not leaving her face for a second. Despite his resentment for being controlled, Tarrlok had to admit that this was indeed the case. Even after getting out of his father's control and his brother's shadow, Tarrlok was still under the influence of Unalaq, Ginger, and other people. It was all to maintain his squeaky clean image, even though Tarrlok knew he did some underhanded things during his time in power. Sometimes he wondered if it was all worth it, given how much he just wanted to have a peaceful time away from the turmoil in his life.

The backstage area was a totally different animal compared to the outside ballroom. Compared to the wide room with various tables set up and VIP's conversing with one another, the backstage was much more narrow and hectic. Stage hands ran back and forth trying to set up the event, while candidates discussed mainly with their families or aides. Tarrlok glanced over to see Korra speaking with her parents, and he made an effort to beeline away from their area. Raiko had yet to enter the room, as it was tradition that the outgoing president introduced and confirmed the candidates. With Raiko planning to leave everything to Tenzin after nomination, Tarrlok knew it was not a night he would enjoy.

Finding a corner where he would not draw attention, Tarrlok pulled out his cue cards from his jacket pocket and reviewed them once more. He had to admit that despite his awkward allegiance to Ginger, the socialite was an expert marketer. She hit on all the points that Tarrlok wanted to hit, such as cleaning up the government system and eliminating bureaucracy. But most importantly, she did it in such a way that spun all negative connotations into positive traits. Even with Korra present on Tonraq's campaign, Tarrlok knew she would have trouble turning the votes against him. With Ginger knowing Korra's background by virtue of their history at Future Industries, it felt like Tarrlok's momentum had been fully restored.

"Minister Yakone, if you please?" a voice gently called to him. Tarrlok looked up from his notes and saw a security guard ushering him to the group. "We just have a quick briefing to do before we start our event. Will you please join us as we go over the security details?"

Tarrlok looked around and realized how close he was to the doors leading back outside. He was supposed to wait in the back with the rest of the candidates and their loved ones. Then, once Raiko introduced them, they would enter the stage through the curtains. Given his role in directing the Department of Public Safety, Tarrlok knew these protocols like the back of his own hand. While he was proud to come up with them, he also knew how troublesome they could be.

As Tarrlok marched to join the group, he noticed some waiters and caterers nearby. He was aware that a banquet would be held after all the speeches were done, but Tarrlok wondered why the catering staff would loiter back here. Of particular interest was a bald waiter with a scar on his left eyebrow. It seemed like he was leading this group, discussing quietly with them while well within sight of the candidates. Why would they be here and not waiting at tables?

"We will have the president give the first welcoming speech, and then the candidates will be named one by one," the head of the security detail explained, gesturing at the curtains. Tarrlok snapped his eyes back to the group, focusing on what would happen next. "Security will be at the sides of the stage and in the back, and we will be in your view the entire time. Once the speeches are done and the next person is announced, please step into the designated area for candidates. When all candidates are done, we do a quick photo shoot and we'll escort you to your seats."

But while Tarrlok was being briefed by the security detail, he could not help but notice that the waiters now shuffled outside. The bald waiter was the only one left, and he picked up his phone once more. Tarrlok wasn't sure what was going on, but he found this waiter's conduct quite questionable. While it wasn't suspicious per se, Tarrlok really wanted to know what was going on with this individual. There was just a bad vibe coming off of this person, and at this point Tarrlok just did not feel safe with this individual present. Excusing himself from the group, Tarrlok approached a member of his security detail. "Do you see that bald waiter standing at the edge?" he pointed out to the security guard, "Ask him to leave and keep an eye on him."

The security guard nodded, but as soon as he made his move, the bald waiter with the stranger scar moved out of their sight. That left Tarrlok dumbfounded, as it was almost like the man could guess exactly what they were saying. Where could he have possibly gone? "Follow him and keep watching him. Something is wrong and I want to know what," Tarrlok demanded.

* * *

"So Mom, what do you think of the candidates?" Opal asked, glancing over at the older woman seated on her left. Suyin, Kuvira, and Opal all made it back from Zaofu after the New Year holiday, and Suyin decided to stay behind to see the nomination. As part of the leadership of Zaofu, Suyin was a recognized political leader and was granted access to the convention, which also allowed Opal and Kuvira to tag along. "Does anyone stick out as someone Zaofu may work with in the long run?" the air bender queried.

Suyin clacked her tongue, her eyes scanning through her set of notes. "Well, I do have my biases, but I'm not afraid to let that show by saying Tonraq Arnook is my favourite," she replied, tapping a finger on a specific line, "I'm not saying that because you work with Korra, nor am I saying that because of our family history with the Southern Water Tribe. Those are partly why I like him, but there are other reasons as well."

"I have some idea what some of those reasons are, but I hope the other reasons are the same as mine," Kuvira stated from Opal's right. The head of Zaofu's security forces took a long sip of water before scanning the stage once more. It was still empty, but she figured the VIP's would march in soon enough. "One of my reasons is that he's the best candidate to defeat that Tarrlok Yakone, who's just been an absolute thorn. Much as I criticize Korra for how she dealt with the warehouse fiasco, I can't overlook how many rules Tarrlok broke to get his way."

"Well, I don't doubt that, and his family history doesn't help. I know he'll keep trying and trying to hide it, but he can't run away from the unsavouriness that lingers with the Yakone name," Suyin added, flipping another page and pointing out the points regarding Tarrlok's father and brother, "And add the most recent shenanigan about the warehouse, and how Korra took him apart at a supposedly confidential cabinet meeting, and I say Tarrlok has just become his father."

Opal fumed, still thinking about the way Tarrlok treated everyone. It didn't help that part of the consequences involved Bolin siding with Ginger in desperation, causing a rift amongst the group. "It makes me wonder who that guy is aligning with," Opal murmured to herself.

Suyin caught her daughter's comment and slowly closed her notebook. "Politics isn't an easy game, Opal," she responded, placing a hand on the air bender's shoulder, "You have to make alliances, hope those alliances help you get to the top, and then reward some of them while keeping others loyal. There's no doubt every candidate has to make alliances, but it's about how smart you are about making them. Tarrlok definitely bet his money on the wrong ostrich horse, and even though he's still near the top in support, I can't see it lasting during the campaign."

Before another word was said, a voice called from the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to tonight's ceremony to confirm the nominations for the upcoming presidential election," the host, a thin unimposing man wearing a tuxedo announced from the stage. The young man adjusted the microphone on the podium slightly before glancing back at the crowd, and Opal now kept her eyes directly back to him. "At this time, we would like to introduce all the candidates and their families to the stage, where they can confirm their nominations and each give a speech to introduce themselves and their platforms to you all."

A loud round of applause echoed through the hall, with Opal following suit. She took a look around her and saw Suyin emotionless but listening with interest. Meanwhile, to her right, Kuvira's eyes seemed to alternate between the stage and the walls on the side. Opal wasn't sure why she kept peering over, but figured that it had something to do with security. She knew that the Red Lotus could be in Republic City, and this event was as good as any other to strike. Opal also observed that security was heavier today than usual, but nothing so far made her feel unsafe. Was Kuvira just making sure that the United Republic security forces did their job right?

"The next candidate is the current Minister of Foreign Affairs and International Trade. Please welcome Tonraq Arnook," the host declared. A huge grin appeared on Opal's face as the large man appeared with his petite wife, causing Opal to clap enthusiastically. She glanced over a few tables across and saw Varrick, Zhu Li, and Asami's family, all of whom cheering heartily as well. After waving to the crowd, Tonraq and Senna stood back with the rest of the candidates.

But oddly enough, Korra was nowhere to be found on stage. Despite telling Asami, Opal, and everyone else that she would join Tonraq and Senna, the autistic water bender was not with her parents when her father's name was called. "Hey, do you know what happened to Korra?" Opal whispered to Suyin, "Why isn't she on the stage with them?"

"And here are all our confirmed nominated candidates, so please give them another round of applause," the announcer stated once more. Opal clapped along with the crowd, scanning the people on stage again. By now, Tarrlok was also on stage, but he certainly didn't seem pompous and arrogant. Instead, it almost looked like he was shielding himself behind a couple of people, and he was closer to the edge of the stage where he came in from rather than front and centre. It was a huge change from what he was usually like, and Opal wasn't sure what to make of that.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please rise and welcome the president of the United Republic, President Raiko!" the announcer declared. At this time, Opal got to her feet and applauded, watching the familiar face of the bespectacled and moustachioed man hobble onto the stage. Despite being out of his coma and active again, it was clear that the Red Lotus incident took a lot out of Raiko. While Opal was sure that Raiko still wanted to fulfill the rest of his term, it was clear that he just wanted it to end so he could enjoy his retirement.

Raiko shook the host's hand before taking the stage. Shuffling his notes a few times, the president adjusted the microphone on the speaker lectern before turning to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for coming tonight!" he declared.

Before Raiko could say another word, the ground suddenly rumbled. Opal and everyone at her table glanced around, and before her eyes was a strange sight. A man stood at the end of the ballroom, taking a sturdy earth bender stance. However, all the concrete underneath the building rose up and turned into lava, scorching all those near him. Even the security team's best earth benders were no use, as the strange man turned all those rocks into lava as well. It was only a matter of seconds before the man separated all the guests from the main entrance.

Immediately, non-bending security force members pulled out their firearms and instantly shouted at the crowd to duck down. Opal and Suyin followed their instructions, although Kuvira did so hesitantly, still keeping her eyes around for the assailants. But it was all for naught, as an even stranger woman with water tendrils for arms froze them to the walls, and a tall woman with a third eye tattoo used combustion bending to blast them away. "Protect the president and the other candidates!" a security guard yelled before getting blasted by the combustion bender.

The group whipped their heads towards the stage, but the candidates were not going anywhere. Various members of what they supposed were a terrorist group held the president and the candidates at gunpoint, all the while an air bender blasted security personnel to the walls. The bald man marched onto the stage, giving the announcer a death glare, before sending him flying to the other side of the room with an air blast. Giving Raiko and the candidates a look that sent chills up their spines, the man stepped up to the podium. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Zaheer, the leader of the Red Lotus. And now, you are our hostages," he declared.

Opal looked over at Suyin, who stared back with a look of shock. On Opal's other side, Kuvira glared at the Red Lotus leader, all the while various Red Lotus members in disguise pushed the VIP's to the front. Opal knew Kuvira was probably thinking about how to fight back, but at this point she didn't know what to do. How did the Red Lotus bypass such strict security, and how would they notify the authorities outside? And most importantly, where was Korra?

* * *

It seemed like forever since the sounds of battle stopped, but Korra could still feel it in her bones. The water bender never expected a bathroom break to end in disaster, especially when Tonraq and Senna were so close to taking the stage. "This is just insane," she muttered.

But here she was, huddled in the far corner of the bathroom, just outside the same stall she was at earlier. She heard the unmistakable sounds of gunfire just outside the bathroom, followed by rapid footsteps and lots of yelling and screaming. Other than diving back into the stall, locking the door, and barricading herself, Korra didn't know what else she could do.

Korra rocked her body back and forth, using her own pounding heart to tell time. For a while, it felt like she was encased in ice to the point of paralysis. The furthest she went from the stall was the corner of the bathroom, leaving her anxiously staring at the bathroom door for intruders. "I hope everyone else is okay," she whispered to herself, pulling out her cellphone.

Just as her shaking hands pulled out her cellphone, Korra paused. What if she sent a text out and that sounded off to the recipient in the assailant's presence? Would that give away her own position, or get the recipient harmed? With no good options around, Korra's frustration rose by the second. "I just can't do this," she stated while clenching her free hand into a fist.

Korra readjusted the grip on her cellphone while placing both hands over her face, rubbing her now squeezed shut eyes. It was like the interrogation all over again, where ice blocks were sent flying at her head and she was powerless to dodge them. She didn't want to be locked in here forever, but she also knew there were dangerous people out there. She wasn't sure if there was any water source outside the bathroom, meaning her water bending would be limited. And if any of those assailants had weapons, Korra wasn't sure if she could survive.

But at the same time, with all her friends and family still in the main ballroom, Korra knew she had to do something. She just renewed ties with Tonraq and Senna, and the former was a VIP tonight. In the crowd were Varrick and Zhu Li, Asami and her family, Opal and her mother, and countless other people. Heck, she even included Tarrlok, even though she didn't care for him. If she stayed here while they all got killed, Korra would never forgive herself.

"One text message, that's it," Korra finally decided, gently lifting her hands away from her face. She took several deep breaths before scrolling through her address book to find the right person to text. She figured that her parents were probably the worst options, given they were VIP's and most likely to be held hostage. "Varrick and Zhu Li are both non-benders, but Zhu Li can fight better than Varrick," she murmured to herself, "Zhu Li would most likely have to protect Varrick, meaning texting her would most likely distract her."

After scrolling through her phone once more, Korra chose her targets. "It'll have to be Asami and Opal," she declared to no one in particular, "Asami fights just as well as Zhu Li, and Opal has air bending, meaning she can bend anytime she wants." With that, Korra clicked on the two names and sent them a message asking where they were and if they were alright.

Korra then glared at her phone, waiting for the seconds to pass before a reply was sent. She wasn't sure if the assailants tried to take away people's cellphones. If so, then Korra's message would be lost, or worse, they would notice that Korra was alive and tried to track her down. Should she have texted Mako, Bolin, or Kai? Why did she miss something that obvious?

After a few agonizing seconds, a ping on Korra's phone got her attention. She flipped to the message screen and saw Opal with a response. "In main ballroom, being held by Red Lotus," she read, getting the chills over her body all over again. So the security guards at the beginning were correct, and there was a terrorist attack! What was she supposed to do now?

Another ping sounded off, this time it was Asami. "Are you safe right now? If you are, then go get help. We are completely surrounded in here," Korra read. Immediately, she realized she was the only chance this group had for outside help. Taking another deep breath, Korra willed herself off the ground and headed for the door, against every muscle in her body.

Turning to her phone once more, Korra sent one quick message to Opal and Asami. "Did you text Mako and Bolin? If not, then I will text them. In the meantime, stay safe while I try to get you out of there." Upon hitting send, Korra knew it was all or nothing.

Korra gently pulled the door open and stuck her head out. There was no one in the hallway to her either side. The bathroom was located on a different hallway from the front door, meaning Korra would have to loop around the building. Korra trotted into the hallway and headed straight for the front door. She still recalled where Mako was when she entered, and her only hope now was to reach him in time. Pulling out her phone, she clicked on Mako, Bolin, and Kai, hoping to send them a text so they were at least aware. "I'll just give them the details in person when I see them," Korra muttered, scrambling for words while hustling down the hall.

But just when she entered the next hall, a voice hollered out. "Hey, you!" someone shouted. A man with a grey goatee and wearing a strange grey suit with a red hood marched up to Korra. "What are you doing here? Are you trying to escape?" he demanded.

Korra instantly turned and sprinted in the other direction, with the other man in hot pursuit. She would not be surprised if the stranger, whom Korra was sure was a Red Lotus member, would be asking for reinforcements right now. Seeing a door nearby, Korra pushed through and threw herself to the side, hoping the Red Lotus member didn't see her.

"Where did she go?" the Red Lotus member shouted from the outside. Korra knew he had a backup now, meaning the only choice she had was to fight back. Korra lifted her head to survey her surroundings, and found herself in the kitchen, where all sorts of liquids were available. There were even pots boiling water, most likely to prepare tonight's banquet. With hot water at her disposal, Korra was now in the perfect position to retaliate.

She stood from her position and marched straight to the closest pot, which happened to be filled with boiling water. Waving her arms around, she gathered some of the liquid and held it around her body. Then, focusing all her attention on the kitchen door, Korra rushed out straight into the hall. In another stroke of luck, Korra caught both Red Lotus members off guard, as their backs were to her. "Eat this!" she yelled, flinging the water just as they turned around.

The boiling water did the trick, scalding the Red Lotus men right in the face. Using all her momentum, Korra then hardened the water into ice and hurled the blocks at their heads, each one landing with a sickening thud. Even if they weren't unconscious, Korra was sure she gave them both concussions. Glancing around once more, Korra noticed a nearby broom closet, and she didn't even hesitate. With whatever remaining water left, she wrapped those two in with a water tendril and, whipping the broom closet open, hurled them in as hard as she could.

Korra made sure to grab a broom before closing the closet, sliding the broom over the latch to ensure they could not get out. Now that Korra had a potential weapon, she could turn the tides. Quickly finishing her text to Mako, Bolin, and Kai, Korra hurried back into the kitchen. This time, she turned her attention to Opal and Asami, informing them where she was and what she discovered. "It's time to throw the Red Lotus out of here," she stated with determination.

* * *

"This is absolutely unacceptable. I want a report ASAP on what happened to our internal security and how in the world a slew of Red Lotus terrorists got inside the convention centre!" Lin Bei Fong demanded, leaning her head into the lead police van that housed the surveillance equipment. Word soon got out that the convention centre was subject to an attack, with the VIP's and presidential candidates all held hostage. By the time Lin had her team regroup, the Red Lotus initiated a lockdown, barricading themselves within the building. "We're supposed to have top security for tonight, so who dropped the ball?" she yelled.

"Do we have any word from inside on what the Red Lotus' demands are?" Saikhan chimed in, craning his head to see what the technology experts had on their screens, "How about the other people? Are they all being held by the Red Lotus right now?"

From behind the crowd at the van, Mako could only look on in worry. He knew Korra, Asami, Opal, and their families were all in there. When he was at the front, he did not notice any Red Lotus members, which was surprising given all the tips they received about the Red Lotus potentially crashing this event. Did the Red Lotus hide themselves this well, or did somebody inside assist them with getting in? Whatever the case, Mako could only hope they could resolve this soon, before disaster struck further for their group.

"Lu and Gang again, why am I not surprised?" Lin shouted. That got Mako raising an eyebrow, and the fire bender could not help but take a few steps closer to the van. Peeking over several senior officers' shoulders, he could see one of the screens handled by the technology expert showing some security footage. It was the unmistakable shot of his nemeses trying to guard an entrance, only to be completely blindsided from behind and knocked unconscious. Even though Mako would love to see Lu and Gang get humiliated in public, he certainly didn't want them killed by the Red Lotus. "When we get out of this, I am so demoting them!"

"Hey, Mako," a voice called from behind him. The fire bender turned around to see his brother leaning right up against the police line. Bolin had his cellphone out and waved it around excitedly. "I think Korra got out okay, because she sent me this text from inside."

Mako excused himself from the police van and stepped closer to his brother. From behind, Kai also stepped forward, showing Mako his cellphone as well. "I got the same text message," the air bender described, "She said she took out a couple of Red Lotus guys, locked them in a broom closet, and now she's in the kitchen."

Mako hurriedly reached into his pocket and fumbled for his cellphone. Indeed, he received the same message from Korra, but didn't get a chance to read it due to focusing on his job. "That might mean not all the hostages are captured, and we might have a way to get our guys inside," Mako exclaimed. With that, he excitedly trotted to Lin's direction.

Elbowing his way to the front, Mako grabbed Lin by the shoulder, ignoring her attempt to snap at him and forcing her attention on the phone. "Chief, Korra is inside and she has some idea what's going on," Mako explained, "If we establish a link, then we can…"

Just then, one of the technology experts interjected. "Chief, I have a call from the interior. It seems to be Zaheer, the leader of the Red Lotus," he pointed out, waving at another screen.

Lin, Saikhan, Mako, and all other officers nearby focused on the largest screen in the van. Even Bolin, Kai, Toza, and Yung, who were amongst the crowd, could not help but look in. The screen showed a bald man with a distinct scar over one eyebrow, and behind him lined scores of VIP's. "Attention Republic City, I am Zaheer of the Red Lotus," the man announced, "I have the presidential candidates and President Raiko behind me, and they are my hostages. I inform the citizens of the United Republic that as long as I have these people in this room, your government must unconditionally meet all of my group's demands."

The group all glanced nervously at the screen while Zaheer continued in his broadcast. "In the next fifteen minutes, I would like your Vice President Tenzin Anil, a fellow air bender, to be in communication with me to meet my next demands. If Vice President Anil does not appear, or he is not prepared to meet our demands, then I will wipe out these hostages. We will kill a hostage every fifteen minutes until our demands are met. The clock is ticking, so I suggest you make haste and bring me the vice president."

The message soon disconnected from the screen, sending chills up everyone's spines. While Lin and Saikhan commented on what a madman Zaheer was, something else came across Mako's mind. Whipping out his cellphone, he immediately texted Korra. "From your place in the kitchen, can you see what's going on at the main ballroom?" he typed into the message.

"Hey, Mako," Bolin called again. Mako glanced up and saw his brother take a gander around the large convention hall. "How do you think those terrorists got in? I mean, even if they knocked out your two rivals, they probably can't go far. Do you think you can check the cameras or something to see who might have helped them?"

"Wait a minute, are you suggesting that there's a mole inside?" Toza inquired, furrowing his brows while splitting his attention between his foster child and the police van, "Why would a government official from the United Republic help out a well-known terrorist group?"

Mako shook his head. "It doesn't necessarily have to be from the United Republic," he replied, flipping through his phone once more, "State-sponsored terrorism is something that I ran across when I was researching the Red Lotus in the Fire Nation. There have been rumours that a certain political leader has been pretty active in funneling support to them. With the nomination confirmation happening tonight, it won't surprise me if he tries something weird."

"Mako, stop talking to your family and come over here," Lin barked, waving her hand at the fire bender, "Vice President Anil is rushing over and he'll arrive at any minute. We have to come up with a game plan so we can at least respond to Zaheer. Most importantly, we still have to set up a reconnaissance team to go around and isolate all the threats."

Mako slowly edged towards Lin, but not before clicking on the messages section on his cellphone again. "No need, Chief, because we already have a reconnaissance inside," he pointed out, showing Lin the messages page, "Did you know that Korra is still not captured?"

Lin and Saikhan stared incredulously at each other before turning back to Mako. "Is she okay? Where is she right now? How did the Red Lotus not capture her?" Saikhan inquired.

"Never mind that, we'll figure it out later," Lin replied. Turning back to Mako, she brought him into the van. "Ask Korra to look around and see if she can identify anyone or anything around her. Maybe they can be used to our advantage. In the meantime, our team will log into the convention centre's security system and check all camera footage for the mole."

As Mako slipped into the van, his friends and family outside could not help but let out a small cheer. Knowing Korra's observation skills, they were sure she would find a way out. "In the meantime, let's keep an eye out for everything out here," Yung suggested, leading the group back to the front, where they had a perfect view of the convention centre entrance, "If some of the Red Lotus people come out to terrorize us, we'll hit them back with everything we got!"

* * *

Asami and Opal glanced nervously at the scene before them, all the while hiding their cellphones from view. To no one's surprise, the Red Lotus took all the VIP's and kept them on stage, with their senior leadership of special benders guarding the area while junior members surrounded them with gunpoint. They also separated the people in the crowd via their bending abilities, making it difficult for anyone to defend themselves. "It's a good thing they kept the non-benders with the air benders, or we'll never be able to contact Korra," Asami stated.

Opal nodded. She could see that the earth benders were forced at gunpoint to step onto a wooden platform at least three feet off the ground, meaning the earth benders could not use the concrete underneath the building to their advantage. The fire benders were kept in the coldest part of the conference hall and away from electric sockets, and the water benders had all fluids kept away from them. "We air benders can air bend at any time, and I'm guessing that's why they had guys with the most powerful guns in front of us," Opal replied, gesturing to the front.

Indeed, marching in front of them were two Red Lotus members, each holding what appeared to be semi-automatic weapons. In their haste to keep everyone apart, they neglected to confiscate cellphones and other electronic devices, giving Asami and Opal the opportunity to communicate with the outside world. Now that they turned their phones to silent, and they knew Korra was free in the building, they had to get to her. "Korra is our only chance of getting any help from the outside, so let's hope she did reach Mako and the police," Asami added.

Asami and Opal felt buzzing in their hands, and both young women turned back to their phones. This time, the message was from Bolin confirming that Mako and the police were indeed aware. "The vice president is on his way," they read, "Hopefully they will negotiate soon."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up," a male voice chimed in. Asami and Opal looked up to see Hiroshi lean his head over. "If I know anything about these terrorist groups, it's that any negotiation with them is a huge risk. They aren't the type to just get some money and run off. They mean business and if they don't get what they want, they will execute the VIP's."

"They already said earlier that one person will be executed every fifteen minutes, and time is just about up," Yasuko added, taking another gander on stage. They had all the VIP's tied at the wrists with plastic zip-ties, and a laptop was set up with webcam function so Zaheer could communicate with the outside world. "If Vice President Anil can't talk these guys down, it will not surprise me if President Raiko is the first to go."

The phone buzzed again, this time from Korra. "Take some photos in secret and text them to us," Asami and Opal read again, "We can then show them to the police so they can identify the perpetrators. It will help them if they plan on getting in here."

"How do you even get any photos of them if you're all the way back here?" Yasuko asked, "We're on the ground at the side of the stage. Based on how low the angle is, we can barely see anyone. And what if we take photos and they notice us?"

"They won't notice you, because I'm about to create a distraction," Varrick stated. Then, without warning, he marched right up to the guard in front of them. "Buddy, I really have to use the bathroom. Just let me out for a second, and I won't bother you for the rest of the day."

The guard shoved Varrick in the chest with the butt of his weapon, demanding Varrick took a seat. However, Varrick stood firm, and in the process drew the attention of the other guard over. It gave Opal and Asami perfect timing to slip out and snap some pictures. "Let me make this clear with you," Varrick lectured, waving a sword-like finger in the guards' faces, "I went through a police check, a national security check, who knows how many pat-downs, and nearly risked being frisked before I'm allowed in here. I really have to use the men's room, and the last thing you want is for me to go in front of you. So you can do me a small favour and let me step out, or my kidneys will explode on you, leaving you to clean up."

"Yes, I can vouch for my husband," Zhu Li interjected, raising her hand and stepping forward. The Varrick couple was doing an excellent job creating a diversion, and no far none of the guards noticed Asami and Opal. "Varrick has a condition called polyuria, meaning he has abnormally large passage of urine. Will you please just do us this kind favour?"

"Okay, I got enough. Let's start sending them," Asami decided, slipping back into the crowd. She crawled back into the formation, positioning herself next to her parents. "You can tell Varrick to cut the act now," she told Hiroshi and Yasuko, "I don't want him to get shot."

Unfortunately, Opal tripped on her dress and stumbled a bit, causing her phone to hit the ground. Despite Opal being in a crawling position and the phone dropping only a small distance, the noise was enough to take the attention off Varrick and Zhu Li. "Hey, what are you doing?" one of the gunmen demanded, "What have you got there?"

Immediately Opal tried to hide her phone, but to no avail. From within the crowd, Asami cursed under her breath, both at her friend being in danger and the fact that the text message was not sent to Korra yet. Realizing the Red Lotus gunman coming down on Opal, and the fact that many other lives were threatened, Asami had to do something. Giving one more desperate look into her parents' eyes, Asami swung her body around and kicked out her legs.

Asami's feet connected with the Red Lotus member's ankles perfectly. The man's stumbles gave Opal time to grab her phone and scurry away. As the air bender tried to get to her feet, she could see the other Red Lotus member being distracted by Varrick and Zhu Li turn his weapon on her. "No, you don't!" Opal yelled, sending a huge air blast in that man's direction.

The trick worked, as it allowed Opal to escape. Meanwhile, Varrick and Zhu Li ran interference, blocking the other Red Lotus member, who had to shove his way out. Seeing the chaos, Asami snatched the weapon the first tripped gunman dropped and followed Opal out. Now that they were out of the ballroom, it was the perfect time to find Korra. "Opal, Korra said she was hiding in the kitchen," Asami whispered to the air bender, "Let's head there right now."

"You heard Zaheer's orders. We find those two girls and kill them on the spot!" Opal and Asami paled upon hearing that comment. They both turned around in time to see the two Red Lotus members they attacked earlier barge out. "There you are!" the one holding the gun snarled.

But that man never got a chance to use it, as a large beam of water slammed right into both men. Hearing the men scream in agony while witnessing steam around, Asami and Opal knew it was boiling water, and the force of the blast could only mean one person. "Hey, are you two okay?" Korra called, sticking her head out of the kitchen.

Asami and Opal breathed a huge sigh of relief to know that their friend was alright. But there were other matters at hand, as there were two assailants they had to disable. "What do you want to do with these two?" Asami asked, snatching the other firearm from the ground.

Korra tilted her head to the broom closet where she held the other two. In the meantime, Opal managed to find extra zip-ties on the Red Lotus gunmen, which were used to tie up the VIP's earlier. Using those very zip-ties, the ladies made quick work of the two and pulled open the closet, where they also zip-tied the unconscious Red Lotus members stashed there. As they locked the door again, Korra beckoned them into the kitchen. "Did you text Mako and the others outside?" she inquired, "Because if we can cause a disturbance, we can do some damage."

Asami and Opal both nodded, the former placing down the two weapons while pulling out her phone. Both of them rapidly sent the photos they took to Mako, Bolin, and Kai, hoping they could inform Lin or Tenzin. "So what's the plan, Korra?" Opal asked, "Even with guns in our hands, we're outnumbered and there are too many hostages. What should we do now?"

* * *

"I'm here, Lin," Tenzin called, slipping into the police van and taking a front and centre seat. The vice president of the United Republic was literally rushed from his mansion to the current location after receiving the news. Originally, Tenzin was not to appear until the middle of the events, after all the candidates gave their speeches and Raiko had left the area. But when news got out that the president was held hostage by the Red Lotus, leaving him in charge of the country, Tenzin raced here as quickly as he could. "What's the update?" he inquired.

"Not good, I'm afraid," Lin reported, showing Tenzin printouts of photos texted to Mako and his friends. Luckily, Asami and Opal were able to take pictures of the main ballroom, where Zaheer had the hostages lined up on the stage. They texted them to Korra, and she in turn sent them to Mako, Bolin, and Kai. "We have visual confirmation that they are all members of the Red Lotus, including the senior leadership that went missing in the Fire Nation. But right now we still can't confirm the state of the audience, and we can only assume they're also held."

Tenzin rubbed his bearded chin while the creases on his forehead multiplied. Behind him, Pema and his children were placed in a different van where national security personnel had them guarded. Jinora was the only one who leaned her head out the van's slightly open door, where she tried to get an update from Kai, who showed her his cellphone photos. "Can we establish communication with their leadership? At least we can hear their demands," Tenzin suggested.

Lin shook her head. "I'm not sure how much your aide briefed you when you were on your way here, but they explicitly wanted you here before they make their demands," the police chief explained, "They even said if you didn't show up, they will kill a hostage every fifteen minutes. And by the looks of it, time is just about up."

Before Tenzin could say another word, one of the technology experts got his attention. "We have connection from within the ballroom," he reported, putting on his headset and pointing at the main screen. Tenzin leaned closer just as the signal was made, revealing a bald man. "Per your request, we have the vice president, Zaheer," the officer reported.

Zaheer sneered at the screen before beckoning one of his comrades forward. Soon, a limbless female with water tendrils joined the air bender, this time holding an unassuming man with a side comb-over hairstyle. "Mr. Vice President," Zaheer began, standing to the left of the screen while letting the new man take centre stage, "I have with me Mr. Lee, of mixed United Earth States and Fire Nation descent, and who I believe is the president's primary assistant. Perhaps we can negotiate with him present, is that agreed?"

"Zaheer, I don't know what you're trying to do, but you'll be well-advised that our government has a policy of not negotiating with terrorists," Tenzin warned, speaking into the microphone in as stern a voice as he could muster, "I won't let you use the president and the nominees as hostages, and we will never let you threaten our people."

"Oh, really?" Zaheer retorted with a lifted eyebrow. Meanwhile, the president's assistant now sweated bullets, despite Ming Hua's icy tentacle squeezing him that much harder. "That's very interesting, because if you just cooperate, then everyone here will walk free. I would think a true air bending master like you is willing to set aside the use of force as an option."

Tenzin pursed his lips, which caused a chuckle out of Zaheer. "My goal is to have you relinquish all power of the United Republic's government. I'm not going to take power for myself, but instead I will have you give power back to the hands of the people. They've had enough of political bureaucrats telling them what to do, and now it's time to free them," the bald man described, "You will complete all relinquishment of power immediately or these hostages, all of whom belong in the halls of oppressors, will die one after the other."

Tenzin sputtered at that request. "First of all, I already told you that we won't negotiate. Secondly, do you know how much of a constitutional issue this is? You can't just relinquish power without legal tools. There's a reason why people choose their governments, so for you to claim that we're oppressors is delusional!" he exclaimed, his bald head becoming redder by the second, "And even if we agree, you should at least give me more time to consult the cabinet!"

Zaheer smirked again before nodding at Ming Hua. Without warning, the water bender thrust a sharpened tendril through the assistant's chest. The man's entire body grew limp and, as the tendril was withdrawn, fell onto the stage, stone cold dead. "See you in fifteen minutes, Vice President Anil," Zaheer responded, "Let's hope you'll be in a more receptive mood then."

Zaheer then cut the line, leaving an eerie silence within the police van. Even the usually unflappable Lin could not help but bring a shaking hand to her forehead, her mouth and throat going completely dry. Meanwhile, Tenzin's head dropped into his arms, too sickened by the cold murderous act he just witnessed. Taking several deep breaths, the older air bender could barely struggle to his legs. Leaning his head out of the police van, he requested for his aide. "Please call the remaining members of cabinet. We have to have an emergency meeting," he ordered.

From just outside the police van, Mako and Bolin instantly pulled out their phones and texted Korra. "A VIP just got killed and they'll kill another one in fifteen minutes. Can you get yourself to safety first?" Bolin read out as he typed the chilling words to his friend.

"Mako, I don't think the Red Lotus will come out," Yung pointed out his observations to the fire bender, "They'll just keep executing VIP after VIP until they're all dead. At this rate, you may have to launch an assault into the ballroom, or else you won't have anyone left in there."

Mako was about to respond but was interrupted by a sudden ping. He glanced down at his phone and saw Korra writing a series of rapid messages to him. "What are you doing, Korra?" Mako muttered, scrolling through the wall of text, "Are you really challenging those guys?"

Soon, Mako got the answer when Kai and Jinora trotted up to them, followed by several national security personnel. While the security guards apologized to Tenzin for letting Jinora slip out of the police van and past them, the two younger air benders decided to compare notes with Mako. "I think Korra wants to use air bending to set off the fire alarm," Kai remarked, "Why else will she ask if air benders can bend smoke created by a fire bender into the sprinklers?"

"Hold on, are there even air benders inside the building that aren't being held by the Red Lotus right now?" Toza queried, taking a peek at Bolin's phone, "And even if they aren't held captive, what use will setting off the sprinklers do to get everyone out of there?"

"I think I know," Jinora chimed in, tapping her chin in recollection, "Korra told me that she once tried to fix a leaking pipe at your warehouse and ended up getting drenched. I think she's trying to do the same to get a water source so she can fight back. As for fire and air, we have them right here. At this rate, we might be her only hope to get those people out."

From behind her, Tenzin's eyes grew wide. Was his own daughter suggesting that she wanted to enter the building to challenge these deadly terrorists? He couldn't possibly send her in to face her death. Glancing back at the clock, the air bending master knew time was running out before Zaheer killed another witness, meaning his options were slowly running out.

* * *

And we have a huge list of acknowledgements to go through, so stick around as I get through all these:

1.) **SaoirseParisa** has to get credit for editing the third scene, where Korra was hiding in the bathroom. As we discussed multiple times, Korra's autism makes her different than the show, especially in how she reacts to stressful situations. She can't just go in and kick butt like before, because her brain doesn't allow her to process stress the way most people do. And when she's facing a terrorist attack, she's beyond overstimulated, and it's reached the point of shutdown. I'm glad we discussed how to best portray this and how we can get Korra back into the action. So thank you to **SaoirseParisa** for your contribution and I hope the scene worked well for its purposes.

2.) There are a list of movies that I used to address the hostage-taking scene, going all the way back to the 1980's. I'm trying to do a mix of pre-9/11 and post-9/11 mentality, where it's a comparison of waiting for negotiators versus taking action to save everyone. Either way, the point is that the Red Lotus infiltrated the convention hall through Unalaq's help, and in turn they neutralized all security. Korra being the only person around to save everyone is also a trope from those types of films, where one person turned themselves into a wrecking ball and challenged the terrorists head on. It's all the way back to "Die Hard" in the 1980's, so I'm really reaching back now!

3.) The issue with Tenzin taking control is again, based on the show, but there is also some constitutional authority on this in the United States. The 25th Amendment of the United States Constitution states that an incapacitated president may invoke that section to allow an acting president to act in their place. However, for this case, one can argue that Raiko has no ability to act not because of a coma, but because he is under duress. He is held by terrorists and forced to give up power in order to save many VIP's, so one may argue that he has no capacity to act and must defer to Tenzin. Whatever the case, Tenzin is now in charge again and he will have to lead the nation.

4.) Lu and Gang being ambushed and letting assailants past them is from "Night of a Thousand Stars" in Book 2 where they were ambushed at the debut of Bolin's mover. Varrick listing off undesirable traits in an attempt to distract the Red Lotus is from "Reunion" in Book 4 where he said similar distasteful things to an Earth Empire guard in order to get past the checkpoint. Zaheer's speech to Tenzin about freeing the people from government oppressors and negotiating with a fellow air bender is from "Long Live the Queen" and "the Ultimatum" in Book 3, where he said something similar after killing the Earth Queen and demanding Korra turn herself over. And Kai insisting on taking action to save everyone is from "the Ultimatum" in Book 3, where he attempted to distract P'Li in order to let the rest of the air benders escape on bison.

And we have officially started the retaliatory move by Korra, with more on the way. Will Korra get out of this alive, and how will the rest of her friends help out? If you want to see what happens next, you won't want to miss the next update!


	25. Returning Fire

It's belated of course, but Happy 2019 to all the readers joining us this time around. Things were really rolling 2018, and 2019 will be an even better year for sure. I have to thank **Maria Sato** , **SaoirseParisa** , and **Taurus The Dragon** for reviewing the previous chapter. Now that the Red Lotus, with Unalaq's help, has taken hostages, it's all about what Korra will do to get out of this. Strap in tight because it's going to be a wild ride!

Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own the Legend of Korra.

* * *

"We'll try to stay out of sight then, Jinora. Thanks for bringing in reinforcements," Opal stated before cutting the call. Slipping her cellphone back into her pocket, she trotted back to the centre of the kitchen, where Asami and Korra gathered. Other than the two semi-automatic firearms on the counter, Korra and Asami were busy weighing their options. "I'm guessing you want to use the boiling water, since it worked so well earlier?" Opal asked.

Korra only kept her lips pursed, but Asami spoke on the water bender's behalf. "It's the best weapon we have right now," she explained, "We have to get Jinora and the other air benders in here so we can set off the fire alarm, which gives Korra an extra bending source. Until then, we can scorch the Red Lotus members and just slowly take down their forces."

"But how will we play a role?" Opal queried, gesturing at the guns before them, "I don't have experience shooting guns, and I don't think you do either. Even if I use my air bending, we still have to worry about Zaheer and the others. What will we do if they attack us?"

Asami snapped her fingers. "That's when our families will come in handy. Don't forget that your mother and Kuvira are both there, and the only reason they've been neutralized is due to them being elevated from the ground," the engineer pointed out, "So when we attack the Red Lotus, we have to divert their attention away from the central platform, which allows Suyin and Kuvira to get closer to the ground. Once they can earth bend, things will become easier."

"Don't forget Varrick and Zhu Li as well, even though it's Zhu Li who will do most of the combat," Korra added, her eyes wandering off away from the two other ladies and the other weapons in the kitchen, "I think if Opal can air bend at the non-bending members of the Red Lotus, or Asami can start firing at them, maybe Zhu Li can do some damage in the midst of the chaos. She's always been good sorting out chaos, so at least we can trust her with that."

"It's going to be very dangerous, because it's us three against the rest of them," Asami described, "But we have two things on our side, and they are the element of surprise and the presence of a support system. Once those air benders can set off the fire alarm, the Red Lotus will be in chaos. They'll be on the defensive and there's nothing they can do to stop us from fighting back. Plus, if we text everyone now, then they will be part of our plan."

Opal winced, pulling out her cellphone once more. She clicked on the numbers for Suyin and Kuvira, but did not type anything in the text box. "What if the Red Lotus notices that we texted them?" she inquired, squeezing the cellphone just a bit tighter, "I mean, our cover almost got blown when I dropped my phone, so what if they start inspecting or confiscating phones?"

Asami shook her head. "We go big or go home, Opal. We are the only people that got out of the main ballroom alive. Everybody in that ballroom and outside are relying on us," she declared emphatically. She picked up one of the semi-automatic weapons on the counter and gave it a quick inspection. Even though she was still hesitant about using it, Asami knew it was on her now. "If we don't take this risk, they will kill everyone until there's no one left."

At this time, both Opal and Asami turned to Korra, who still seemed overwhelmed by what occurred. The water bender's weight shifted from one foot to another, while her hands clenched and unclenched involuntarily. "Korra, will you be alright?" Asami asked, placing a hand on her long-time friend's shoulder.

That got Korra to flinch dramatically and let out a dramatic gasp. Asami could only pull back, surprised at Korra's reaction but also realizing she had to be sensitive. Korra most likely had a sensory overload when she was locked in the bathroom, and being alone before Asami and Opal got to her didn't do Korra any favours. But at this point, Korra had the most important role, and Asami knew she had to put Korra in the right state of mind. "No matter what happens, we will save everyone here," Asami announced, leaning her head closer to Korra but avoiding all physical contact for the moment, "And whatever you do, just know I'll support you all the way."

Korra tilted her head back, staring at Asami diagonally rather than directly into her eyes. Even though Korra knew she could handle this situation, she still lacked a lot of confidence. All her life she grew up sheltered, mainly due to her mental health condition. She followed routines to a tee and, despite being a water bender, sometimes found it difficult to adapt to changes. But now, she was forced into an uncertain situation, with no guarantee of the end result. In the midst of all this chaos, it was good to know there were still people who had faith in her. "I won't let anyone down, and that includes you," she declared.

"Mr. Vice President, welcome back," Zaheer's distinctive voice echoed from through the kitchen doors. Korra, Asami, and Opal raced to the doors leading to the main ballroom. They were greeted by a frightening scene, where the bald leader of the Red Lotus now held another hostage on stage. "Our fifteen minutes are up again, and we have brought another special guest to the front. I believe this is Ms. Meriwa, from the Northern Water Tribe, who is an advisor to your Minister of National Defence and Public Safety."

"Zaheer, the remaining members of the cabinet are now with me. We are meeting as we speak and we are not prepared to meet your demands," Tenzin's voice could be heard on the videophone responding to Zaheer, "We are prepared to hear what other requests you have, but to take down the political structure of the United Republic is sheer insanity. So in the interests of all the hostages in that building, we ask you to stand down."

Zaheer didn't respond. Korra, Asami, and Opal craned their necks to see Zaheer beckon P'Li to the front, with the combustion bender standing a few metres from the advisor. "You are aware that as long as we have these hostages here, you aren't really in a position to make any further demands, right?" Zaheer taunted Tenzin, "I know your government's policy of not doing negotiations with terrorists, but I think it's time you reconsider that option."

Zaheer nodded at P'Li, who took a deep breath. Korra's eyes grew wide before taking cover, pulling Asami and Opal down with her. Before long, a loud explosion rocked the main ballroom, the shockwaves resonating for several seconds before a deathly silence descended on the hall. By the time Korra looked back up, she could see the remains of a mutilated body being taken off the stage, all the while the smell of burnt flesh seeped into her nostrils.

"I hope you realize how serious we are about this, Vice President Anil," Zaheer's voice resurfaced from the mess, "Our guest's head just exploded with unimaginable ferocity, and all the people in the ballroom had a chance to see it. If you're still not prepared to dismantle the United Republic's structures of power, then we'll just go after bigger targets. We will go after a presidential candidate next, or maybe even the incumbent president himself."

Tenzin remained silent, but that only prompted Zaheer to make one more demand. "I am aware that you have some type of mole in the building," he pointed out, gesturing at the crowd, "I saw two ladies run out of the main ballroom, and my men can't locate them. You might want to bring them back, or I cannot guarantee the safety of your VIP's. Maybe we'll kill more than one person at a time, or we'll increase the frequency of the executions. Either way, the choice is in your hands, so I hope you make it wisely."

Zaheer cut the line, leaving Korra's breathing rate through the roof. This was the second gruesome killing she saw tonight, and it totally overwhelmed her. She glanced at Asami and Opal, both of whom were also shocked, but ready to spring into action. Knowing she had to do this for them, Korra took several deep breaths before focusing back on the task at hand. "Let's increase the fire on the stoves and start creating some smoke," she decided.

* * *

"They just killed another person, so it's either we act now or there will be more deaths!" Lin declared to the roundtable of cabinet ministers gathered in their makeshift meeting tent. It was barely a few minutes after the cabinet gathered when Zaheer contacted them again, this time with his second hostage. Tenzin ran interference by refusing to back down while offering some leeway, but it was still a fruitless exercise. "Zaheer and his Red Lotus are absolutely mad. If we want to save everyone, we have to authorize a move now," Lin insisted.

"Let's not forget that there are other cabinet ministers and presidential candidates in there, and Zaheer can kill them as well," Tenzin added. He currently stood at the head of the foldable table, a steel look of determination plastered onto his face. "Chief Bei Fong already has her team ready, and we have some air benders willing to assist. If we storm the ballroom now, we still have a chance of minimizing the damages."

While the cabinet deliberated their options, Mako trotted up to his family with his cellphone in hand. He quickly compared messages with Bolin and Kai, confirming the latest details inside the building. "Korra has every stove on boil in the kitchen and she'll try to use some of the fire from those to create a distraction," he explained, "While the small amount of smoke will distract some of the Red Lotus people, it gives us enough time to rush in and tackle the bigger task, which is to create the even larger distraction."

"The junior Red Lotus people, I'm not worried about them," Toza added, reading Bolin's phone from over his shoulder, "It's the four major players that I'm worried about. Opal's text said that one guy can turn all earth, rocks, and concrete around him into lava, which renders all earth bending useless. I can't imagine how we can tackle a guy like that."

"I'm more worried about the combustion bender, since we saw her blow up that hostage on the screen," Kai chimed in, scrolling through his texts as well, "She's basically a sniper on steroids, and no amount of air bending evasive formations can avoid that."

"And you think that armless water bender who stabbed that presidential aide to death isn't scary?" Yung countered, placing a hand on his foster child's shoulder, "If she's waving those tendrils around, I don't want my boy anywhere near her!"

But Bolin remained undeterred by the dangers. "We can't give up yet, not when we haven't even taken the first step," he responded, tightening his grip on his cellphone. The earth bender wasn't sure what the cause was, but somehow he felt there was a higher duty for him to fight for his country. Maybe it was him knowing that Opal was captured, or that he had to make it up to everyone after siding with Ginger, or even just wanting to make a mark, Bolin was determined to tackle the Red Lotus and save everybody inside. "There are so many people in there depending on us, and if we let them down, our entire country will go down. So I'm going to fight these guys trying to divide us and I'll make us whole again!"

Everyone stared at Bolin, feeling impressed and incredulous at his audacious speech. They knew Bolin worked hard to get back into everyone's good graces, but this time it was like he wanted to go all the way. While it was admirable, they also realized this was a huge risk. Even if he truly did this out of love for Opal and everyone else inside, they also didn't want Bolin to lose his life. "Take it easy, Bro," Mako stated, "The police will be behind you all the way."

"Mako, come take a look at this," Saikhan called from the police van. Mako excused himself from the group once more, entering the vehicle while his family and friends craned their necks from the outside, "I think we found who our Red Lotus mole is," the captain pointed out.

Mako focused in on the screen pulled up by the technology expert, who now accessed the security footage from within the building before the Red Lotus invaded. It was clear that many VIP's were scattered about, but certain people dressed in blue were particularly concerning. They wandered through the crowds and lingered near doorways, but never paid attention to the people near them. "Are they from one of the Water Tribes?" Mako queried.

The technology expert raised a finger, silencing the fire bender. As the group looked on, the technology expert zoomed in on a sequence where a more regal man also dressed in blue split from the VIP's and approached several of the strange characters. "He sometimes talks to them when they are alone, but other times he talks to them in small groups," the bespectacled man explained, gesturing at the screens once more, "Do you recognize the face?"

Mako focused his attention to the tall and slim man, his long and emotionless face becoming more recognizable when the visual was zoomed in. "That looks like Unalaq from the Northern Water Tribe," the fire bending police officer recalled, "I researched him a bit in the Fire Nation, and he's been suspected of having ties to the Red Lotus."

"And that's not all," Saikhan continued, pointing to another screen. The technology expert zoomed in once more, this time to a scene occurring less than a minute after the previous one. "Notice how our Minister of National Defence and Public Safety kept eyeing Unalaq from afar, but Unalaq never paid him any mind? It's either Minister Yakone was taken for a fool by his fellow tribesman, or he's trying to signal Unalaq but failed to do so. And who's this other lady that keeps buzzing around the dear minister?"

"That would be Ginger, who worked with our warehouse for a while, before Varrick put her on administrative leave," Mako described, his eyes narrowing and his tone lowering. He knew Ginger was bad news, but this was the lowest of the low. "It looks like she's still not done with manipulating those around her, including the minister."

Taking one final set of notes, Mako stepped back out of the police van and into the tent where the government was gathered. Lin and Tenzin were still attempting to get a consensus from the cabinet on the best course of action, but Mako was prepared to crash the meeting no matter what. "Folks, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but there is something very important here," he announced, explaining his findings to the cabinet.

By the time Mako was done, the entire cabinet was in complete silence. Now that their suspicions were all but confirmed, this was a case of state-sponsored terrorism, and it was hitting them right in the heart of the United Republic. "If Unalaq supports Tarrlok Yakone, who is still a frontrunner in the election, we basically just put in a guy with ties to an ally of the Red Lotus," Mako pointed out, "As long as Unalaq is still a political leader, we can never prosecute him for these crimes due to diplomatic immunity. And for every minute we spend out here debating the options, the Red Lotus will kill another person according to their schedule."

Tenzin rubbed his forehead, realizing this placed him at an intense dilemma. At this point, he was in the same situation Bumi was in with Amon, pitting his Air Nomad values against his duty to the country. "Alright, we proceed with the invasion as planned," he decided, "And even though it will only be used as a last resort, I will authorize shooting to kill."

As the cabinet mumbled amongst themselves, Lin and Mako left the tent to reconvene with the rest of the invasion group. Tenzin slipped to the side and, still trembling from his latest order, pulled out his cellphone. He quickly texting his mother and siblings, asking them for backup. "Bumi can probably help lead some invaders, while Mom and Kya can heal some of the wounded," he muttered, "But for now, I really hope I made the right decision."

* * *

Hiroshi, Yasuko, Varrick, and Zhu Li could only glare at the remaining Red Lotus guards now marching before them. By escaping the area, Asami and Opal took two of the guards with them, and so far neither of those returned. A text message from Asami to Hiroshi indicated that those guards were taken care of by Korra, but Hiroshi was not in the position to reply to that text. "How can we even communicate with these guys watching us like hawks?" Yasuko hissed to her husband, tilting her head at the guards.

Hiroshi pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes at the man with the semi-automatic weapon. He would not be surprised if those were funded by the ancient items found in the military goods stored at Boar-Q-Pine Logistics. Asami's latest text stated that the Red Lotus might be supported by the Northern Water Tribe. "So Tarrlok lets his man smuggle in goods, Aiwei smuggles them out behind Korra's back, and Zaheer sells them on the black market for the weapons," Hiroshi hypothesized, "If we get out of this, I will sink Tarrlok's career for good."

"Never mind that," Varrick whispered, leaning his head over to avoid the Red Lotus guard from looking over. Varrick's earlier bathroom stunt didn't help his case, and now the guards paused every single time they marched past him. "Korra said she has a plan to get to us, but it requires outside help. In the meantime, she wants us to get involved as well."

Hiroshi tilted an eyebrow at Varrick. "Neither you nor I are especially good in hand-to-hand combat, given your lack of self-defence skills and my rather large frame," the bespectacled man commented, "Yasuko basically has just one leg, so it's all left to Zhu Li. Unless Asami, who did take martial arts when she was younger, can charge in guns blazing, we're pretty limited."

"Not necessarily," Zhu Li chimed in, gesturing her head to the stage. The hostages were kept visibly closer to each other, given the lack of security near the area. "I know Korra took out two guards patrolling the halls when she left the bathroom. Asami and Opal then took out two more when they met up with Korra. That means the Red Lotus is short-handed, which is why the VIP's are kept much closer together. In other words, they know the advantage is slipping."

Zhu Li glanced down at her phone again and, just when the guard turned way, quickly sent a text to Korra. "I know Korra wants to use smoke generated from the kitchen equipment to set off some fire alarms, which will distract the Red Lotus from here," Zhu Li described, "That will buy the invaders enough time to set off more fire alarms, which gives us the chance to act."

Varrick glanced upward, taking a look at where the sprinklers were in the ballroom. With such a wide room, there were bound to be several near the stage alone. "If all those go off, this entire place will be flooded," Varrick observed, "I guess that gives water benders the advantage, but the Red Lotus has their own water bender as well. How well do you think Korra can stack up against the armless freak? And what if the other special benders back her up as well?"

"The combustion bender might be disadvantaged by virtue of the humidity. With all that water coming down, I think she won't be able to do much," Yasuko pointed out, craning her head to observe P'Li wander off to the opposite side of the stage, "And I wonder if the lava bender will be affected as well, with the water creating a slippery ground."

Before anyone could answer Yasuko's question, a sharp bell-like tone sounded off outside the ballroom. The Red Lotus members nearest to the doors all glanced out, leaving several groups poorly guarded. "I think the operation has just commenced," Hiroshi muttered.

"What's going on? What's with that horrible noise?" Zaheer demanded, gesturing his arm to various directions on stage. Immediately, the Red Lotus members closest to the doors yelled back, letting him know that the fire alarms were going on and off. They even asked Zaheer if they should go outside to check, to which the bald Red Lotus leader flat out refused. "No one leaves the room. This has to be the doing of those missing girls. Put us back on the line with the vice president immediately, because we'll flush them out with another hostage."

P'Li and Ming Hua immediately rushed back to the centre of the stage, getting the webcam back to function for another call. Even Ghazan, who guarded the wooden platform where the earth benders were kept, edged several steps closer to the stage. Sensing the change in positions, Hiroshi and Varrick waved their arms as Suyin, hoping to get her attention. "If she or Kuvira can get their feet even a bit closer to the ground, we'll better our chances," Hiroshi added.

The ringing outside did not abate, and by now the clear hissing of the sprinklers being turned on echoed through the doors. Hiroshi's group all turned to the closest door, trying to gauge from the moving shadows on when Korra would enter with the force of a tsunami. During this time, Zaheer managed to contact Tenzin again. "Vice President Anil, you're playing games with us," he stated with a snarl, "The two ladies who ran off have not been returned, and now fire alarms are set off. If this is your attempt to cooperate, then I say you're doing a poor job of it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Zaheer. I assure you that we never sent in any police team or national security team, other than who is originally there for the event tonight," Tenzin's voice could be heard responding, "I'm sure whatever malfunction in the building can be fixed by a team of technology experts. Let's make a deal, alright? I will order the team of experts to go in, and in exchange you release the hostages. Everything else can be addressed later on, but let's stop the sprinklers before they drown everyone!"

"Stop your nonsense!" Zaheer roared, slapping a hand on the podium, "At this rate, I will kill a hostage every thirty seconds until everyone dies, or they all get drowned by the sprinklers. So give me the missing ladies, or I'll kill someone right here and now. How's that for a deal?"

Tenzin could only sputter at that response, but Zaheer remained resolute. Reaching back, he grabbed the first person he contacted and that person to the front. To the shock of Varrick and Zhu Li, it was a water bender they both knew well. "Please tell the vice president who you are and what your relation is to the current government," Zaheer commanded in a murderous tone.

The woman edged to the webcam, her entire body shaking in fear. "My name is Senna Arnook," she stated in a trembling voice, "I am the wife of Tonraq Arnook, the current Minister of Foreign Affairs and International Trade, and also a candidate in the upcoming election."

Zaheer smirked before turning back to the laptop screen. "I made it clear that someone major will go down, and what better than the wife of a current minister and future president," Zaheer taunted Tenzin. With that, he swung his arms around and enclosed a ball of air around Senna's head. "In less than a minute, she will lose all air, and ultimately her life."

Senna gasped and pawed at her throat, which only made Zaheer increase his bending's intensity. Zaheer sneered at Tenzin, realizing that it would be seconds before his first big target was down. But before he could wave his arms around more, he was hit by a gigantic pillar of water, sending him sailing to the other side of the room. As the sickening thud echoed across the room, two smaller blasts knocked P'Li and Ming Hua down as well. With the air ball around Senna's head gone, she fell to the ground, taking in gulps of air to replenish her lungs.

Everybody in that group turned to the door, which was blasted through its hinges. The sprinklers outside showered the area, but there was no mistaking the individual standing at the front. She seethed with anger and pointed a long finger at the stage. "You Red Lotus terrorists take your filthy hands off my mother, you hear?" Korra growled.

* * *

The second the doors burst open courtesy of Korra's water blast meant chaos for the main ballroom. Thanks to Asami and Opal with their little stunt, the Red Lotus was shorthanded on one side of the ballroom. Those who were near Korra when the doors burst open tried to launch their attacks, but Opal blasted them with air. Whoever that was left had to dodge machine gun fire from Asami, which amazed Suyin as she observed from her wooden platform. "I thought Asami didn't know how to shoot guns," she commented to Kuvira.

Kuvira couldn't help but nod her head, impressed at the engineer's handling of the situation. Right now, she had all remaining non-bending Red Lotus members at a stalemate, as they were either disarmed by Asami or too far away to get a clean shot at the heiress. "I recall her telling me once that she was interested in doing her internship at the United Forces," Kuvira recalled, "But it was only a civilian position and didn't require military training."

"I won't ask again, Zaheer," Korra demanded, positioning the columns of water behind her back. By now, Senna managed to crawl back to safety, with Tonraq checking on her despite them both being tied at the wrists. "You release these hostages right now, or you'll regret it."

Zaheer struggled back onto the stage, rubbing his back in agony. The water blast from Korra sent him sailing to the other side of the room, slamming him back-first against the concrete wall. "I would think someone who sees the world as differently as you do would see things our way, Korra," Zaheer stated. Korra's eyes could not help but widen slightly, as she did not expect the Red Lotus leader to know her by name. "Yet you're assisting those in power to keep the oppression around, even though you've been treated differently all your life."

Zaheer got a hand from Ming Hua and P'Li, both of whom were trying to recover from Korra's double cannon. He waved to the entire group to stand down, opting to talk directly to Korra. "We became aware of you when the big news came out, Korra," Zaheer continued, "We know how talented you are and how amazing you can become. You're fighting for the wrong cause, and we can help you fight for the right cause. Who knows, maybe you'll find your family along the way. How do you know you don't have ties outside of Republic City?"

Korra softened a little, allowing some of the words to take hold. It was true that she was treated differently all her life, with authority figures and those more popular than her making fun of her for being autistic. Even when she was very young, with Tahno and his gang, Korra was put down because her autism made her different. She didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb, but she didn't choose her condition either. So was there some merit to Zaheer's words?

But one look to her either side confirmed that Zaheer's words were bogus. To Korra's right was Asami, juggling two semi-automatic weapons and pointing them in the directions of the assailants. To Korra's left was Opal, slightly crouched in an air bending stance and her eyes darting amongst the hostages. And beyond Opal were Korra's biggest supporters, namely Varrick, Zhu Li, Hiroshi, and Yasuko. Not to mention that on the stage were two more big supporters, Tonraq and Senna, both of whom almost lost their lives to the Red Lotus. There was no way Korra would sacrifice these people for Zaheer's twisted goals.

Korra turned back to Zaheer, no longer afraid of staring him in the eyes. "I absolutely will not join you, not in a million years," Korra spat, tightening her fists and causing the water from the sprinklers outside to pool up, "Don't think I don't know about my family history, and how you're trying to manipulate me by bringing in another lost family member. Let's just say a terrorist is not and will never be my family, no matter what you say."

As Korra continued to expose the Red Lotus lies, linking both Unalaq and Tarrlok into the mix, Suyin and Kuvira used the distraction to feel around the wooden platform. Despite the wooden boards and frames, they managed to locate two hinges made of metal. "The quality is not high, meaning we should be able to bend this," Kuvira pointed out.

Suyin nodded, all the while whipping out her phone. She typed a quick text to her sister, letting Lin know of her situation. It took only seconds before Lin responded to her. "Lin has the police force storming the place as we speak," Suyin reported back, "It won't be long before they set off more fire alarms, which will then turn this place upside down."

Kuvira was about to respond when the Red Lotus got her attention. "I think we've heard enough from you, Korra," Zaheer retorted. By now, P'Li and Ming Hua both stood back up, and Ghazan, located just in front of the stage, got into his lava bending stance. "Since you won't be joining us, we'll just kill all these hostages and everyone else in the room!"

P'Li turned to the hostages and took a deep breath. Meanwhile, Ghazan focused on turning the concrete under the stage into molten lava. Even if the hostages survived the explosion from P'Li, they would still burn to death by Ghazan's lava. Sensing the danger, Suyin hurried to the front, where she placed her hands around the other hinge. "You focus on the lava bender while I get the combustion bender?" she suggested to Kuvira.

Kuvira nodded, just in time for them to rip the hinges off the platform and flung them at their targets. Suyin's hinge sailed in a horizontal arc, slamming P'Li right in the forehead and knocking her off balance. Not only did the combustion blast not emit from her forehead, it instead exploded just above P'Li's head, sending her tumbling off the stage and tumbling onto the ground below. Even Zaheer and Ming Hua had to duck for cover from the errant blast.

Meanwhile, Kuvira aimed lower with her hinge, curving the metal into a sickle shape and using it to slash at Ghazan. The blade did its work, slicing right into Ghazan's left calf. That got the earth bender howling in pain, losing his concentration and turning the concrete under the stage back to normal. Unfortunately, that got the wooden platform all wobbly, but Suyin and Kuvira jumped off just in time to bend up a concrete ramp for the earth benders to slide off.

Then, as luck would have it, more smoke alarms were set off inside and outside the ballroom. Everyone turned in time to see more thick smoke pouring in from the doors, and Korra realized Mako's plan worked. "Everyone, you have your weapons right now!" she declared, "Air benders, earth benders, and water benders all have your bending sources. Now is the time to take back this convention centre and stop the Red Lotus once and for all!"

With a loud battle cry, several earth benders formerly on the platform now attacked. Led by Suyin and Kuvira, they sent slabs of concrete at the junior members to the side of the room, disarming them from their weapons if not knocking them out altogether. And now that the Red Lotus guards in front of the air benders and non-benders were distracted, it gave the air benders a chance to flex their skills as well. With Opal at the helm, they swarmed the guards and pushed them back, allowing the Satos and the Varricks and pull the hostages off the stage. "Does anyone have anything sharp?" Varrick called, gesturing at the hostages' zip ties.

Zhu Li pulled out a Swiss Army knife from her pocket, flicking out the sharpest blade and sliced into the zip tie. As the first hostage rubbed his wrists, Yasuko led him out the door while Hiroshi continued helping Varrick. "What inspired you to keep something like that on you all the time? And where in the world do you keep it?" Hiroshi wondered.

"I'll explain later," Zhu Li curtly replied, slashing the zip tie off another hostage, "But for now, let's get these to your wife, who can then take them outside. Chief Bei Fong and the police shouldn't be too far out, so the sooner the hostages get to safety, the better."

* * *

"Police, nobody move!" The sounds of various officers echoed through the halls as uniformed personnel stormed into the convention centre. Thanks to the text messages going back and forth between Korra and the outside world, the police now had a much better idea what was going on inside. It gave them plenty of time to plan for their invasion and overwhelm the junior Red Lotus members. "Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air!" the police shouted.

While other officers disarmed the Red Lotus, Mako and Lin continued their push inside. From behind them, various members of the military followed. "I'm glad we managed to get Bumi and Iroh to help," Mako commented, "At least Bumi and the air benders can continue to set off fire alarms and give water benders like Korra a fighting chance."

Lin glanced backwards and saw the United Forces marching in, spreading to various halls to look for hostages. "Any news from where Korra is and what she's doing?" the police chief asked, "I got a text from Suyin that they would take out some senior Red Lotus people, but no more since then. I assume they're still in the main ballroom."

Another explosion rocked the interior, with debris flying straight at them. Luckily, there were officers in the front, along with Bolin and Toza. The group used earth bending to raise a slab of concrete, blocking off most of the debris and preventing further injuries. "Do you think that's coming from the combustion bender?" Bolin called, lowering his slab once more, "I know it's pretty wet in the main ballroom, but I don't think combustion bending is affected by that."

Another set of fire alarms went off, courtesy of the smoke being sent into the air. Mako turned just in time to see Yung, Kai, and Jinora trot towards him. "This is working really well, Mako," Kai reported, holding whatever was left of the torch Mako let on fire earlier. The fire bender gave the air benders various torches, to which the air benders used to set off the alarms. "There's mass chaos and none of the non-bending Red Lotus people know what to do. Unless there are more guards in front, it's a one-way street all the way to the main ballroom."

"How are we doing with the injured?" Toza asked, all the while the police proceeded without them, "Did you find any of the hostages escaping? How many were hurt?"

"My aunt Kya and my Gran Gran Katara will take care of them," Jinora responded, brushing some wet hair out of her eyes, "They're both expert healers and they both volunteered to help us. With all this excess water, healing the injured won't be a problem."

The sounds of more gunshots could be heard, causing Bolin and Toza to put up the concrete shield while everyone else ducked behind it. "My goodness, this is crazy!" Yung called, crouching behind the earthen shield while craning his head to peek above it, "Are there any other air benders around? Maybe we can form a tornado and repel all the bullets or something!" Turning to his ward, Yung gestured to the front. "You think you can handle it, Kai?"

Once the sounds of battle eased, Kai took a deep breath and stood back up. He had been in bending battles before, including the times when he lived on the streets. But the sounds of gunfire still shocked him, and right now the younger air bender didn't know what to believe. "I don't want to lose anyone, and I know Yung won't want to lose you," Toza stated, lowering the shield once more, "But if this is getting dangerous, maybe you and Jinora should break for now."

Kai vehemently shook his head. "Yung and I are in this together, and there's no way I'll abandon him," he insisted, clenching his fingers that much tighter around the torch, "And as long as Jinora is in here, I want to fight alongside her as well."

The air bending master glanced at Kai and smiled, albeit keeping the same firm look on her face. Switching the torch from her right hand to her left, Jinora linked her right fingers into Kai's left. "And I'm not giving up on you either, Kai," she added with determination.

Before another word could be said, the police hollered once more. While exchanging fire with certain people inside, some hostages could be seen hobbling out. Jinora immediately let go of Kai's hand and checked on the hostages, leading them in the direction of her grandmother and aunt. "How many injured do we have there?" Mako yelled to the front, hoping either Saikhan or Lin could give him a response, "And are there other hostages still around?"

But just then, another person staggering out caught everyone's attention. "Mrs. Sato," Toza called out, stepping to the side to assist her. Yasuko could be seen leaning significantly on her cane while she took deep breaths. "Is everything alright?" the former pro-bender asked.

Yasuko waved a hand at Toza to indicate that she was fine. "I've been helping the hostages escape," she described, detailing the huge bending battle inside. "Asami has a firearm and she's using it, while Opal and Korra were using their bending. Suyin and Kuvira were there as well, and now they're going after the senior Red Lotus people."

"Where's Opal now? Is she hurt?" Bolin inquired, lines creasing across his face. The entire group glanced at his worry over his companion, which caused Bolin to catch the slip. "And, uh, how is everyone else? Where are Hiroshi and the others?"

Yasuko managed a small smile, realizing Bolin's care for Opal tended to trump the others. Nonetheless, the millionaire took no offence to Bolin's comments. "Last time I checked, Hiroshi and Varrick were helping the hostages on stage escape," Yasuko explained, "Zhu Li pulled out a blade and cut all the zip ties off the hostages. They were still inside when I left, and that's because Hiroshi wanted all the untied people to leave first. I didn't see anything further until after I heard the gunshots, so I'm not sure where my husband is."

"Do you think they already escaped through another doorway?" Yung asked, stepping closer to the older woman. By now, the sprinklers created a torrential downpour, and Yung was surprised that his torch was still lit. "Maybe he's at another part of the convention centre."

More explosions rocked the area, causing Yasuko and the others to tumble to the floor. "Don't look now, but that combustion bender is back and she's aiming for us!" Mako hollered. Again, Bolin and Toza lifted an earthen shield, blocking any potential blasts and debris. Turning to Yasuko, Mako requested that she got herself to safety. "We will look for Hiroshi, Varrick, Zhu Li, and the others. Right now, we just have to get all the hostages out of here!"

Yasuko nodded her head before getting up with her cane. She glanced back once more at the group, thanking them again before hobbling off. "I know Asami thinks really highly of you all, and your actions today only reaffirmed that," she declared.

The group nodded and smiled at Yasuko's statement. While Asami's parents rarely visited the pier, the group knew Hiroshi and Yasuko were kind souls. Even with Hiroshi losing his way, they never doubted the Sato family's sincerity. That's why it meant so much to them when Yasuko gave them such a huge vote of confidence. As Yasuko left the group, the focus was back at the front. "How will we get in with that combustion bender sniping us?" Kai asked, "Don't tell me the police will have to send in their own sniper team."

No answer was given when the ground rumbled. Bolin and Toza lowered their rock shield only to see a strange sight. The entire floor in front of them turned into molten lava, and the gooey liquid was headed their way. With some police officers already scorched while others tried to escape, it was clear that the group was blocked off. "Everybody get back!" Saikhan yelled, "Regroup immediately and start looking for other entrances into the ballroom!"

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, Tenzin stepped back to the police van, his face paler than he was at his sickest. Things already went haywire when he authorized the United Forces and Republic City police to shoot to kill the terrorists, something that was against everything he believed in. It almost felt like karma was biting Tenzin right now, after all the times he chided Bumi when Bumi had to take part in missions for the United Forces that involved losing lives. "If we get through all of this, I'll make sure to take Bumi out to dinner and remind him how much he means to me and that I'll always love him," Tenzin murmured.

And that was yet another aspect that drove Tenzin insane, which was that he sent his oldest child and his two siblings into the fray. While Tenzin would have given an arm or a leg to go in, the fact was that he was interim president now meant there was extra security for him. None of the security forces or police, including Lin herself, would let Tenzin enter the battle, in fear that there was no more political leadership left. Other than checking on Pema, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan, there was not much more Tenzin could do at this point. "I can only hope Bumi, Kya, Jinora, and Mother will all emerge alive," Tenzin added, rubbing his bald head.

Tenzin finally re-entered the main van where the technology experts were gathered. They kept an eye on everything while the operation was still in place. Tenzin glanced at the various screens before him, with both gunshots and bending filling each one. "Any news on where the hostages are and if any of them have been rescued yet?" he demanded.

The technology experts all pecked feverishly on the keyboards, but none responded to Tenzin. The vice president could only grit his teeth while scanning the screens. It was clear that the police and military both infiltrated the main ballroom, but the Red Lotus kept them at bay. The most disturbing part was with the lava bender, who turned everything into molten lava and let the rest of the senior leadership take off with several hostages. "Can we confirm who has been taken and who got out alive?" Tenzin inquired again.

"Mr. Vice President, I got something," a female tech expert called. The air bender trotted over to the other side of the van, where another security camera zoomed in on one of the halls just outside the ballroom. It resembled a side entrance to the ballroom, where some people could be seen scurrying out. "Do those resemble any of the VIP's?" the tech expert asked.

Tenzin narrowed his eyes. Despite the sprinklers still going at full blast, he could make out fancy suits and ball gowns. That at least gave him a hint that some of the attendees got out okay. But what shocked him next was the ferocity of three people, all of whom were women. A woman dressed in green launched vicious air blasts into the ballroom, while another woman in red fired off a semi-automatic weapon, even though it seemed like she had limited experience with it. But most impressive was the final woman dressed in blue, who took advantage of all the extra water and created a torrential downpour against any Red Lotus members around her. "Is that Korra in there? That is unbelievable!" Tenzin exclaimed in shock and pride.

But indeed, Korra was holding her own in there, slamming Red Lotus benders to the side while Asami took on any non-bending Red Lotus members. With Opal serving as a backup, watching out for attacks from behind with her air bending, the three ladies made quick work of all the Red Lotus people. At this rate, the police had another entrance to the ballroom without having to deal with the lava bender. "Contact Lin and Saikhan and tell them about the new opening," Tenzin ordered, "They still have a chance to get in from where Korra is."

The tech expert was about to forward the message but something interrupted her. "I just heard from Chief Bei Fong," she reported, "It seems like some VIP's are on the way out, and both Kya and Katara checked on injuries. The chief wants some police presence at the exits of the building so that the VIP's can be taken to safety once they leave the building."

Tenzin could hear the woman relay those orders to the security teams on standby outside the building, which allowed him to stroll back towards the man. Despite the mayhem, at least there would be some survivors, which gave Tenzin some reassurance. Tapping the male tech expert on the shoulder, Tenzin queried about any potential threats on top of the Red Lotus. "We know Unalaq of the Northern Water Tribe is in there and he may have ties to the Red Lotus," the vice president pointed out, "Can we confirm if the people he brought are also dangerous?"

The tech expert scanned the screens at the moment. When Lin was still outside with Tenzin, they had a skim over the monitors. Unalaq was located along with various figures dressed in blue, but none of them could be found during the hostage taking sequence. Besides, there were reports that when Iroh issued the ultimatum for Unalaq to stand down at the Southern Water Tribe, he never got a chance to negotiate directly with Unalaq. Now that the Northern Water Tribe fleet had gone away after the United Forces intervened, Tenzin wondered if the guests in blue were Unalaq's troops in disguise.

Tenzin turned around and stepped out of the police van, getting a look at the military now rushing towards the exits. Any moment now, the survivors would file out of the doors to be checked by medical personnel, and Tenzin was grateful that military medics would lend a hand to assist civilian medics. As Tenzin looked on, a soft female voice called to him. "Is everything alright?" Pema asked, tapping her husband on the elbow.

Tenzin looked over and saw Pema with the three younger children. Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan all had concerned looks on their faces, probably still worried for Jinora's safety. Tenzin was nervous too, but he realized there were bigger issues at hand. "Things are under control for now," Tenzin responded, quickly describing what he discovered inside the police van, "Unless Unalaq's forces launch a surprise attack, we shouldn't have too many problems."

"Boo, why can't we just beat up that Unalaq guy?" Meelo complained, sticking out his lower lip in a pout, "If I was allowed in, I'd hit him so hard he'll be crying for his mom!"

Pema could not help but chuckle at that comment. "Take it easy, Meelo. You can't just beat up people," she chided her oldest son, "Besides, with Unalaq being a political leader, he has diplomatic immunity, meaning only his own government can punish him for his bad acts."

"Who gave him the permission to be bad and not let us punish him anyway? Why can't we stop giving him permission to do that?" Ikki interjected, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes, "Can we call his government and tell them they should take him back or something?"

Tenzin paused, realizing that Ikki and Meelo hit an important point. With Unalaq now in Republic City, there must be someone in the Northern Water Tribe taking control. If not, then how did Iroh get the Northern Water Tribe fleet to retreat and head back north? Moreover, if the leadership in the Northern Water Tribe happened to be against Unalaq's current actions, then maybe the diplomatic immunity might be revoked. "Guys, thank you for giving me a very good idea," Tenzin muttered, patting Ikki and Meelo on the head before trotting off.

Tenzin marched back into the makeshift tent where the other members of cabinet were waiting. Briefly updating them on the events, he immediately proposed a change in the course of action. "We have to contact the Northern Water Tribe right away and see who is in charge," the air bender suggested, "Let's also find out about their political structure and power delegation. If they allow political power to be stripped away unannounced, then we just hit the jackpot."

* * *

And here is another long list of inspirations and acknowledgements that I have to go through for this chapter:

1.) **Taurus The Dragon** was originally going to edit one scene, but we didn't get the chance to do so. I wanted to get this chapter out because of some other stuff I have to deal with, and we didn't really get a chance to discuss. Nonetheless, I want to thank him for offering his assistance anyway and I hope we can still proceed with the scene as is.

2.) The use of the fire alarm through fire and smoke is from various action films, but it's also a call out to the original series. When Hakoda was trapped in the Boling Rock, he and Sokka showed flexibility and ingenuity by using the gondola to escape. I figure that Korra and her friends can do the same here, given the situation. With Zaheer separating each bender by element, the best way to attack is to get one element first, and then moving onto the others. And of course, with Korra being autistic, it's even more remarkable that she's able to be a part of all this. I hope this can do justice to the original series as well as showcasing how those with autism can still be strong.

3.) What Tenzin mentioned regarding not arresting Unalaq is diplomatic immunity. It means that political leaders or those representing their country in a different country cannot be prosecuted for crimes committed outside of their home country. There is a similar story in Canada where a Russian diplomat killed a Canadian citizen while driving drunk, but the Canadian police had to let him go. However, the diplomat's home country, Russia, can punish that diplomat, first by recalling them from Canada and then criminally charging the diplomat in Russia. So when Tenzin was asking if the Northern Water Tribe can revoke political leaders' powers, he was hoping to get rid of diplomatic immunity so Unalaq can be arrested for aiding and abetting in terrorism.

4.) Kai worrying about using evasive moves around P'Li is from "the Ultimatum" in Book 3 when he tried to distract P'Li in his glider only to be shot down. Bolin worried about Opal and offering to make everyone "whole again" is from "Operation Beifong" when he said something similar in his attempt to rescue Suyin and family. Korra exposing Red Lotus secrets and linking them with Unalaq is from "Endgame" in Book 1 when she did the same to Amon. And Varrick and Zhu Li helping everyone escape (with Hiroshi and Yasuko assisting) is from "Reunion" in Book 4 when Varrick slipped off to make his own weapon to help the group escape while a bending battle was going on behind him.

Thank you for reading this chapter. Not sure if I'll be able to update in a month. Like a said before, I have some other stuff to take care of and there will be delays in updates. I hope that won't be too much of a convenience to you all. Thanks again and hope to see you next time!


End file.
